Heart of the Warrior Book V
by MadnessPersonified
Summary: Sequel to Books I through IV. With Voldemort returning to power, Harry encounters some of his most dangerous perils yet. Can he survive?
1. Chapter 1: A Pact of Evil

**Chapter One: A Pact of Evil**

It had been less than two weeks after Lord Voldemort had returned and many of his Death Eaters were itching to continue the extermination of the worthless Mudbloods, half bloods, and blood traitors that had stopped a mere fourteen years ago thanks to that brat Potter getting lucking and destroying their glorious leader. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had given the orders for the Death Eaters to lay low for the moment because since Potter managed to escape execution, he would have no doubt alerted others to Voldemort's return and the Dark Lord decided that it would be best if he didn't tip his hand too soon.

Still, the Death Eaters gathered in Voldemort's throne room deep underneath Salazar Tower, wondering exactly why the Dark Lord had called them at this odd time in the morning. As many Death Eaters stood with the deep cavernous room, muttering and awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord, they speculated on what it could be.

One Death Eater was extremely interested to see the cause of this sudden meeting called by Voldemort. Severus Snape stood a bit off to the side, a slight ways away from all of his fellow Death Eaters. The Hogwarts Potion Professor needed to gain some kind of information for Dumbledore, as the Headmaster tended to be a bit testy since he learned that Lily Potter was still alive. Snape could care less why Dumbledore was so unnerved with Lily being alive but then Snape didn't care about too many things these days. He felt his sanity slowly slipping away thanks to that Unbreakable Vow that he shared with Dumbledore. Snape only had a few more years at least before his mind was completely destroyed due to the strain of being connected to something as powerful and as manipulative as Albus Dumbledore.

"Personally, I'm hoping the Dark Lord has some new cruel way that we can torture the Mudbloods," remarked Bellatrix Lestrange in a sadistic voice. "That would be fun."

"Indeed that would be fun," agreed Fenrir Greyback. "Of course, nothing beats ripping someone's throat out with your own teeth and watching them slowly bleed to death."

The Death Eaters continued their mutters but Lord Voldemort had slowly walked from a door on the side of the room, before climbing stairs to a podium and turning to address his Death Eaters. Many noted that the Dark Lord looked rather pleased about something and that fact along was an extremely terrifying sight.

"My followers," hissed Voldemort. "I'd thank you for coming but quite frankly, you didn't have much of a choice."

Voldemort reared back with an evil laugh, which several other Death Eaters laughed along with him, although with the exception of Bellatrix and Greyback, the laughs seemed rather forced.

"Let me not waste any further time but talking about the failure of a couple of weeks ago. Harry Potter still lives. Despite the fact that the boy should be dead several times order, he still lives to plague Lord Voldemort and slow down my ultimate plans," hissed Voldemort. "But, Harry Potter shall be eliminated in the future. Of course, none of you stepped in when the boy attempted to set me on fire with his little fancy sword. I'm extremely displeased that my followers are scared of a fourteen year old brat who has a sword that shoots fire. Next time, pull the sword out of his hand, even if there is a chance you would be burnt to a crisp."

"My Lord please, we did the best we could but the boy…" started one of the Death Eaters.

"But the boy, nothing," hissed Voldemort. "None of you have proved that you have the aptitude to take out one fourteen-year-old boy and let me remind you that you can be replaced."

Many of the Death Eaters looked fearful at that comment from the Dark Lord and Voldemort felt pleased that his words achieved the exactly what he was intending to.

"So, I've decided since you have proven to be inept to bringing Harry Potter down to his knees like a disgusting half blood such as himself should be, I've decided to bring in, professional help," hissed Voldemort.

All of the Death Eaters made horrified noises but Voldemort did not pay them much attention. After all, they were his followers and they would do exactly what the Dark Lord would say or suffer the consequences.

"My new associate is a man who has faced against Harry Potter on several occasions," hissed Voldemort. "He has come closer to exterminating the brat than any of you will ever dream of coming."

Voldemort waved his hand as the crowd went into a hush as the imposing figure of Oroku Saki walked onto the podium, right behind the Dark Lord. Voldemort extended his hand towards Saki and Saki grasped it firmly to shake it as the Death Eaters gasped in awe. They never saw Voldemort willingly shake hands with anyone so this Saki must be a pretty ruthless individual. Saki turned to address the Death Eaters.

"For many decades, far more than you can imagine, I have ruled a grand empire, known as the Foot," said Oroku Saki in a cool voice. "My army of ninjas has been turned from delinquent street punks or children in orphanage's straight into the most deadly of assassins, thanks to my teachings. For years, I existed without any opposition or threats, as my warriors were without peer."

Saki's expression and voice became rather cold at that moment.

"Then, I had the misfortunate of meeting one Harry Potter," said Saki as the Death Eaters hissed angrily. "I had observed his skills as he ran afoul of my warriors and I was extremely impressed at the boy having such skills at such a young age. Naturally, I wanted a warrior of that kind of skill within the Foot. Still, Potter had been led to believe false delusions of honor and nobility and spurned my offer to join the Foot. I had to react to Potter's blatant disrespect so I ordered my followers to attack him and destroy him. Had Potter been alone, I would have succeeded. Unfortunately another thorn in my side developed at the same time as Harry Potter, those accursed Turtles."

The Death Eaters muttered, they had heard whispers about those mysterious mutant Turtle creatures that Potter had lived with but outside of rumors in their elite pureblood gatherings and that one Daily Prophet, they hadn't learned too much.

"The Turtles and Harry Potter won the first encounter, thanks to their sensei, the one known as Splinter," said Saki. "Still, they found out there was much more to me than meets the eye as I personally utterly destroyed Potter, leaving him in a pool of his own blood, an encounter that the boy still hasn't mentally recovered from. The assault nearly destroyed Potter's body but I also achieved the side effect of it contorting the boy's honor into an angry vendetta against the Foot. The anger has made Potter more vicious and dangerous but it has also slightly compromised his ability to calculate a rational fighting strategy aside from destroying every Foot Ninja in his path."

"So," hissed Voldemort. "As Mr. Saki has pointed out, Potter has a certain hatred for both his organization and if I'm interpretation this correctly, anyone connected Mr. Saki's organization."

"You are correct, Lord Voldemort," said Saki coolly. "Harry Potter's hatred of you will likely to increase due to our alliance and I doubt I would be mistaken if I said Potter really despises you enough at the moment."

"Begging your pardon My Lord but are you really certain that it is a good idea to give Potter a further reason to despise you," said Lucius Malfoy in a tentative voice. Malfoy didn't feel too comfortable with the idea of aligning with Muggles but he was determined to stay on Voldemort's good side, after Voldemort had learned about Malfoy using the diary for his own personal gain.

"Lucius, there is a very simple reason. While Potter doesn't care for me due to the fact I did the world a favor by exterminating his blood traitor father and nearly ridded the world of his mangy, disgusting Mudblood mother had she had the decency to die when I fired the Killing Curse at her, Potter doesn't have the same level of hatred towards Lord Voldemort then he does for Oroku Saki. There is a very simple reason for this, of course,"

Voldemort paused for a moment for dramatic effect as his Death Eaters looked at their Master, captivated.

"Oroku Saki and his Foot Ninjas has caused Harry Potter to see that he can be defeated and the boy despises showing any weakness," said Voldemort. "So, with that in mind, my goal is no longer to kill Harry Potter. Not yet at least."

All of the Death Eaters looked up at the Dark Lord in shock. Surely, the Dark Lord would not be abandoning all of his plans to kill Harry Potter.

"Killing Harry Potter is not as satisfying to me as it once was," hissed Voldemort. "Potter, as much as it pains me to say it, is a hero to millions and an inspiration of hope to those who we aim to eliminate. While killing Potter would take away any delusions of hope that I may be defeated, it would be an easy way out and not as satisfying as slowly demoralizing the entire Magical World, leaving it open for the conquest. So, this time, my plan will not be denied, as I will turn Harry Potter into the one thing that would terrify the public the most, using his own hatred against him for my benefit. Harry Potter will be spoken about in the same hushed tones as myself when I am through with the boy."

"My Lord, you are willing to provoke Harry Potter into turning into a dangerous dark wizard just to achieve victory over the boy," said Bellatrix in an absolutely horrified voice, wondering if fourteen years as a bodiless spirit had driven her Master quite mad.

"Ah yes Bella but I can sense by the tone of your voice, you are not looking at the big picture. I know what exactly I am doing. Many have tried to take me down in the name of vengeance, inadvertently harming those closest to them in the process. All have failed in their objectives and Harry Potter will be no exception," hissed Voldemort in a voice that left no room for argument. "Now, it's the matter of why Mr. Saki is joining us today. As you know, Harry Potter is an accomplished assassin, in the Muggle art known as ninjitsu as are those Turtle creatures that he calls family. Recently, the Turtles have dispatched a group of trained Ministry Aurors, using their martial arts abilities and I will not have my Death Eaters be made a mockery out of by a group of genetically altered reptiles. So, my research team is working on ways to magically duplicating along with enhancing the ninjitsu skills already perfected by Saki's Foot Ninjas into your bodies, so should these Turtles get in your way, you will be able to annihilate them by beating them at their own game."

The Death Eaters looked up at Voldemort, with excited glints in their eyes. If their Master's plan, as insane as it sounded, succeeded they could eliminate a potential dangerous threat in these mysterious mutant Turtle creatures. Voldemort paused for a short time before addressing his minions once again.

"I have told you everything you need to know at this moment in time," hissed Voldemort. "You are all dismissed until I have further use for you."

Without another word, the Death Eaters disapparated, leaving both Voldemort and Saki standing in Voldemort's empty cavernous throne room. Voldemort turned to Saki.

"Now, Mr. Saki, since they are gone and they know of our secondary objective, if you could follow me to my office so we can discuss our master objective that is only being released on a need to know basis," hissed Voldemort.

"Of course Lord Voldemort," said Saki coolly as he followed Voldemort to the lift that lead straight up to the top floor and Voldemort's office. "I must admit, you were rather wise to not let them know of our master objective until you have all the minor annoyances worked out."

"Indeed, once we succeed, we shall bring all who oppose both of us to their knees," hissed Voldemort. "A simple exchange of goods and services and we will achieve the goals that we both want."

Voldemort stepped off the lift, followed closely by Saki as they both stepped straight into the Dark Lord's office. Voldemort sat on the chair right behind his desk and Saki lowered himself down into a chair right opposite of Voldemort. Saki pulled out an envelope and slowly opened it before smoothing the blueprints within out on Voldemort's desk.

"An impressive battle suit, Mr. Saki," hissed Voldemort, looking up and down the blueprints that Saki had placed on his desk.

"It's more than just a battle suit, it is the means of the destruction of my ancient enemies," said Saki. "This mega-exosuit is an upgrade of the armor that I wear into battle. It is ten times as large as my previous model and I'm planning for it to be a hundred times as resilient to damage."

"Impressive," hissed Voldemort looking over the blue prints for the mega-exosuit. Voldemort entertained the thought of stomping pathetic Muggles into a pile of goo using this mega-exosuit but Voldemort much preferred using magic, no matter how sadistic most Muggle methods were.

"Now as per the agreement we are to make, I would ask for your followers to build me this exosuit magically, making it completely immune to physical damage," said Saki. "I want to see the look upon the faces of my ancient enemies when they realize that despite all their high tech weaponry, they would be unable to put a dent in my defenses."

"I believe I have an idea for a spell combination that might make your exosuit as resilient as you have asked," said Voldemort in a thoughtful voice. "Naturally, I require a favor from you, Mr. Saki in exchange for undertaking this endeavor."

"Do explain, Lord Voldemort," said Saki.

"For many years, I have searched for what I felt was the key to my ultimate triumph but every attempt to find this item has turned out to be a dead end," said Voldemort. "Then, just days before I had an unfortunate accident at the hands of Harry Potter, I managed to find one last lead for this item and during my stint four years ago, possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirell, I managed to access the fact that the item I had been looking for was hidden within the Hogwarts library. Naturally I couldn't take what I needed at the time, as no one knew of my status in the back of Quirrell's head and the fact that most of my efforts were focused on acquiring the Philosopher's Stone. Still, I hoped to one day find the means to disable the Hogwarts defenses for a short enough time to gain the scrolls which would give me power over the people in Wizarding Britain that none could ever imagine."

"I'd be correct to assume that you want my Foot Ninjas to steal these scrolls from Hogwarts for you," said Saki in an even voice.

"Not exactly, but once I find a way to disable the defenses around Hogwarts long enough to slip in, I have the need for your assassins to act as a distraction long enough to shift the focus of people who may seek to stop me, such as Potter and Dumbledore, so I can get in and out of Hogwarts with the scrolls before either of those two detect me. Lord Voldemort prefers not having a conversation with the two most powerful wizards in the world, until he gains the power from the scrolls. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, an agreement that will spell the end of all of our enemies," said Saki as he joined Voldemort in a round of evil laughter before the two shook hands once again.

Without another word, Saki departed to access his private jet that was landed outside of Voldemort's tower. Voldemort watched Saki leave making sure the ninja was gone before laughing at the fact that Muggles were so easily to manipulate. Once Saki outlived his usefulness for the Dark Lord, Voldemort would annihilate Saki and any of his pathetic followers that should get in Voldemort's way. Voldemort would pay Saki for disrespecting him over fifty years ago, during the time when Voldemort was an awe struck little orphan boy named Tom Riddle. Voldemort doubted that Saki even remembered their previous memory but Voldemort remembered it and his hatred for Saki had bubbled for over fifty years because of that one day.

_Seven year old Tom Riddle sat on the floor of his orphanage, reading a book. He was ridiculed by all the other children due to the fact he had a love of gaining knowledge and was bullied regularly. The fact that Tom was smaller than most of the children in the orphanage didn't help his situation much but Tom wished that he had a way to pay everyone back from hurting him._

_Tom turned the page of his book, but voices were heard from outside the hallway. _

"_Now, Mrs. Cole, I fund this orphanage, so the least you can do is allow me to take some of the children here," said Saki. "I assure you they will be given proper shelter and food within my organization as they begin their ninjitsu training."_

"_Now, Mr. Saki, I feel that you are taking advantage of these children's need to be accepted and I don't feel comfortable with you recruiting any more to train for your organization," said Mrs. Cole. "I would feel a lot better if they were put in a home with a family…"_

"_I guess I might need to shift my money elsewhere if you feel that way," said Saki, in a low but cold voice. "Just think, all those poor children put out on the street and you out of a job."_

"_All right, take your pick of which one's you need, as long as you keep funding the orphanage in business," said Mrs. Cole in a frantic voice. The last thing she wanted was to lose her nice cushy job. _

"_I knew you'd see it my way," said Saki walking through the room before spotting Tom on the floor reading his book. "I though you said all the children were upstairs asleep."_

"_Oh that's just Tom he's a bit disturbed," said Mrs. Cole as if Tom was not in the room. "He doesn't interact with the other children, acts as if he is in his own little world most of the time. A bit anti-social if the truth be told."_

"_Well, I know one child that won't be joining my own organization. After all, I have no room in the Foot for mental cases," said Saki coldly. "After all, my ninjas have to work together, forming a deadly yet cohesive unity and I have no room for those with mental problems."_

"_You know, I can be a good ninja, I can be strong, if you only give me a chance," said Tom in a definite voice._

_Saki bent down so he was face to face with Tom. Tom gulped slightly, he thought he had mortally offended Saki. _

"_Child, your enthusiasm is admirable but I have no room in the Foot for weakness," said Saki coldly before turning and walking off with Mrs. Cole, not acknowledging Tom a second longer. _

_Tom sat on the floor, with a blank emotionless look on his face. He would be deluding himself if he wasn't upset, but Tom did not cry. Tom Marvolo Riddle never cried because that would akin to showing weakness and that was something Tom avoided showing if he could help it._

_Still someday, Tom would show everyone how strong he was and then they'd be sorry they have made fun of him._

Voldemort had a bitter look on his face as he recalled that memory. Tom Marvolo Riddle was such a pathetic little child, in the honest opinion of the Dark Lord. For that reason is why Voldemort did everything he could to shred any mindset that was remotely similar to Tom. Some could say that by fabricating the Lord Voldemort identity, Voldemort destroyed any trace of Tom Riddle that might had been left in his mind after he had found out he was a wizard. The only quirk of Tom's personality to remain within Voldemort's psyche was his thirst to gain knowledge at all costs and since that was the best part of the pathetic little brat known as Tom Riddle, Voldemort decided to retain that bit from Riddle.

For years, Voldemort worked to eradicate anything remotely connected to Tom Marvolo Riddle. First Voldemort murdered his pathetic Muggle father and grandparents. The Dark Lord remember that night with such fondness, as he saw the three Muggles beg for their lives before Voldemort put them out of his misery.

Of course, nothing was greater than Voldemort's destruction of the Orphanage that Tom spent the first seventeen years of his life in. Voldemort laughed as he remembered that time as ordered his Death Eaters to roll right over the building, while slaying all the orphans and staff inside. When Voldemort's followers were finished, Tom Riddle's childhood home was nothing but a pile of ashes. The thought of what had happened to what Voldemort perceived as a hell hole greatly amused the Dark Lord and the fact that many Muggles were killed was just an added bonus.

The only connection to the childhood of Tom that Voldemort wished to destroy was Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort had a strong suspicion that Dumbledore was the one that arranged for Tom to be put in that dump of an orphanage and Voldemort wished to end Dumbledore's life once and for all, by any way possible.

Voldemort conjured a glass and a bottle of wine with his wand. After he tipped the wine into the glass, Voldemort began to drink to the beginning of a successful operation. The Dark Lord would use Saki for his own purposes of acquiring the scrolls before disposing of him. No ninja would get the better of Lord Voldemort and the most feared dark wizard in an entire century would eliminate the only person who could possibly be a threat in his plans for world domination in Oroku Saki.

Elsewhere, Saki was on route back to Japan, boarded on his private jet. Saki amused himself by thinking about how gullible Voldemort was during their meeting. As if the Shredder would help anyone who could be a potential threat for him. Sure, Saki would allow Voldemort to think that the Dark Lord was getting assistance with his pathetic plans. But when Saki had used Voldemort for his own gains, The Foot would dispose of the Dark Lord and his foolish Death Eaters. In Saki's mind, it would be a cold day in hell before a pathetic wizard got the better of the Shredder in a fight.

Miles away from Earth, in the vastness of space and deep on a Triceraton Warship, Prime Leader Zanramon walked into a conference room that contained high ranking Triceraton army officers sitting around the table.

"For several years, we have been fighting our war with our sworn enemies the Federation. Many of our finest warriors have been lost and countless galleons of Triceraton blood has been splashed across the universe," said Zanramon in a commanding voice. "But now, the key of the balance of power within the universe is within our grasp."

Zanramon pointed to a view screen that had an image of the Fugitoid upon it.

"At all costs, we must recapture this Fugitoid. In its circuits rests the mind of Professor Honeycutt, a brilliant scientist who has constructed a teleportal device," explained Zanramon. "We acquire the teleportal, so we can use it as a means to annihilate our most sworn enemies the Federation and bask in the sweet nectar of victory."

"Victory, Victory, Victory," chanted the Triceraton army officers in unison.

"Thanks to months of tireless research, we have managed to locate where the teleportal trail from out last encounter with the Fugitoid ended up," said Zanramon, flipping a few buttons on the view screen, revealing an image of Earth. "Our search ends here, at this small, insignificant watery blue green planet known as Earth. We must storm this world and reclaim the Fugitoid for our own, even if we have to completely destroy it piece by piece. No matter what, the Fugitoid will be ours."

The Triceraton army officers burst into cheers at the speech from their beloved Prime Leader Zanramon.

"Now let us prepare for our invasion of this Earth," said Zanramon. "And begin the countdown to victory."

"Victory, victory, victory," chanted the Triceraton army officers.

The countdown was on to the full scale invasion. Ten Earth minutes and counting before the Triceratons were in full force.


	2. Chapter 2: Space Invaders Part I

**Chapter Two: Space Invaders Part One**

In New York, it was a bright and sunny day. There looked not to be a cloud in the sky and the weather looked rather calm. This day was one of those perfect days, not to cold but not too warm. Due to it being summer, children were outside playing but their parents warned them to get inside before dark, due to the threats on the city streets at night from gangs such as the Purple Dragons.

Harry Potter looked out the window of his living room, bored out of his mind. It wasn't even eight o' clock in the morning but Harry wished he could crawl back into bed. Then again, Harry had been up since four thirty. He had completed all of his homework for the summer within the first week. Ever since Voldemort had returned, Harry had his scar stinging at odd times due to the connection that was inadvertently created when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry when the boy was a mere infant. Due to Harry's ritual of meditation before sleeping and after meals, his mind was focused enough to keep any other Voldemort influenced thoughts out of his mind.

Lily Potter had gone to Great Britain earlier in the morning, apparently attempting to locate the source of an extreme strong source of dark magic that the American spies in the British Ministry of Magic had apparently picked up. Both Lily and Harry hoped that it was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, as they would be one step further towards the end of Voldemort once and for all. Contrary to the popular belief that the Horcruxes had to be destroyed, instead the fragments of Voldemort's soul had to be rejoined to the main part of the soul

Harry's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had arrived for a visit just the previous day but was still asleep at this time along with Harry's younger sister, Hailey. So Harry didn't have anyone to talk to right at the moment.

"Harry, what exactly are you doing?" asked a sleepy voice. Harry turned around to see Hailey walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm looking out the window, thinking," said Harry in a matter of a fact tone of voice.

"Ginny's still asleep," said Hailey. "So, I decided to come out and bug you since I don't have anything else to do."

"Don't you have Potions to do?" asked Harry.

"I want to lessen my boredom," said Hailey, rolling her eyes before looking around. "Where's Mum anyway? Doesn't she normally get out earlier than you?"

"She went off to Great Britain to look at some kind of dark magical energy rumor," said Harry. "It might be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes but she isn't sure right yet."

Hailey nodded before setting off into the kitchen. It was way too early in the morning to think about Voldemort. Hailey figured that since she up, she might as well help herself to something to eat.

At this moment in the lair, Don and Mikey, while hanging upside down from the ceiling, were playing a video game called Space Destructors. At this moment, Don was valiantly attempting to pilot his ship away with his controller but Mikey expertly navigated his ship into the way, blasting Don's ship out of the way.

"Ah, I'm hit!" yelled Don in a mildly horrified voice.

"First rule of playing Space Destructors, Don-Boy, never play against me, for I am the Space-I-Nator," said Mikey in a deep, cryptic voice. "Resistance is futile. Mwuhahaha!"

At that moment, the power in the lair short circuited, causing complete darkness.

"Not another blackout!" screamed Mikey in a horrified voice. "My high score! No!!"

"Relax Space-I-Nator, It's not the end of the world," said Don in a reassuring voice.

High above Earth, the entire Triceraton home world hovered around the earth. The home world now consisted of a group of mobile super war ships, due to the pounding the previous home world had taken at the hands of the sworn enemies of the Triceratons, the Federation. The rods extending out from the home world, powered up before shooting out beams of yellow light. The light fused together, creating a shield completely surrounding Earth.

Inside the mother ship, Commander Mozar walked up to Prime Leader Zanramon to report the progress that had been made on the invasion for the earth.

"The shield has been erected around the Earth, Prime Leader," growled Mozar. "The Fugitoid won't be escaping any time soon."

"Very well," said Zanramon in an indifferent voice." Begin the full scale invasion of Earth."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar, before walking off to give word to fire the smaller, but still deadly, Triceraton warships straight towards the earth.

At a National Guard Base, a man sitting at a radar screen looked at it at horror. Multiple blips had appeared on the radar screen that definitely had not been there a few seconds ago.

"Uh sir, we may have a problem," said the man to a General that was passing by.

"What is it?" asked the General.

"Multiple blips on the screen sir, it looks like we are under attack," said the man at the radar screen. "From outer space!"

"Aliens!" exclaimed the General in a horrified voice. "You've got to be kidding me."

The General rushed over, nearly tripping over his feet, before reaching over to the intercom.

"Attention all units, we are going to Defcon-Four," ordered the General. "This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."

The pilots began to board their fighter jets but a giant blast of red light shot out of the sky, impacting all the plans and ripping both the planes and their pilots in half. The ground was splattered with blood from the pilots being messily murdered with the alien technology but a few pilots managed to get up into the air before the light hit and were hitting the Triceraton war ships with everything they had. Unfortunately for the pilots, the bullets just simply bounced off before the Triceratons aimed the cannons on the side of the ship, sending a series of missiles right at the planes. The planes were blown into dust as the missiles connected, instantly killing the pilots inside as the planes were completely destroyed.

"I don't believe this, those aliens ripped through our jets like they were nothing," said

the General. "It will take something big to take that alien trash out."

"General we do have combat ready troops ready to take on this alien menace and our boys at Lankton are ready to send up everything they've got," said one of the subordinates but another subordinate rushed into the room, looking horrified.

"Sir, Lankton has been destroyed," said the second subordinate as the first one looked up to a giant map that detailed every military base in the world, American or otherwise.

"Far East, Africa, Middle East, Australia, Europe, each and every one of them is falling one by one," said the first subordinate. "Those aliens are playing for keeps but I wonder what exactly they are after?"

All around the Earth, the Triceratons were circling the earth in their war ships, ready to blast anything that offered the slightest bit of resistance. Nearly every city in the world saw Triceraton troops marching on the city streets. The center of the invasion was New York, the place that the Fugitoid's teleportation trail had ended up in the first place.

Back in the Triceraton Homeworld, Zanramon turned to Commander Mozar.

"Well?" asked Zanramon in a testy voice.

"Word is coming in that the resistance these worms offered was fierce but ineffective," growled Mozar. "Every one of their military bases has either been seized or completely destroyed."

"Very well," said Zanramon. "And where, may I ask is the Fugitoid?"

"We haven't found him yet, Prime Leader but we are working on it," growled Mozar.

"Continue with the invasion," said Zanramon. "That Fugitoid must be ours."

On Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was not too happy. There appeared to be some freakish marching band blocking his driveway or something on his way to work. These insane people were apparently dressed like some sort of alien dinosaur or something unnatural that Vernon felt dirty thinking about. After a couple of minutes of these freaks blocking his driveway, Vernon lost his temper and exited his car.

Vernon marched out of his car, grabbing one of the marching band freaks around the shoulder.

The Triceratons turned and looked at this foolish human as if he had lost his mind.

"Excuse me, you freaks should move so I could get to work," said Vernon in a pompous voice. "Unlike you, I am a valuable part of society and I'm…"

The Triceratons raised their laser blasters, pointing them straight at this human.

"Touch me one time and you will be hearing from my lawyer," said Vernon in a dangerous voice but a second after Vernon finished, the Triceratons blasted Vernon with their lasers. The ground blew up from underneath Vernon, causing Vernon to fall dozens of feet into the sewer. Unfortunately, Vernon didn't suffer a quick and painless death, as that would be lucky for him and thanks to the curse that Lily had put on both Petunia and Vernon, luck wouldn't be something that would come the Dursleys way. Instead, Vernon broke both of his legs and both of his arms as he took a tumble into the sewer from the laser blasts from the Triceratons.

"That should teach you not to disrespect your betters, human," growled one of the Triceratons before they marched off, continuing their search for the Fugitoid now that they had disposed of that minor annoyance of a human.

Harry was pacing around the living room, with Hailey and Ginny, who had woken up just a couple of minutes ago, looking on anxiously sitting on the couch.

"Harry, just calm down," said Ginny. "All you're going to accomplish by pacing is wearing a hole through the carpet."

"I can't be calm, Ginny," said Harry in a testy voice. "The power has went out and the phone lines just went dead, so I can't call the power company and see what's up with the power going out. I think it's very strange that both the power and the phone lines went dead at the same time."

As Harry said this the power went back on, along with the television that had been left on when the power went off.

"This is the emergency broadcasting system," said a voice on the television. "Please stand by for an urgent bulletin."

"Why is it that when I hear the words "urgent bulletin" I get a feeling of impending doom," said Harry.

"Because you are used to having bad luck and attracting trouble everywhere you go," suggested Hailey.

"I had to ask," said Harry, rolling his eyes, before turning to the television to see the images of the Triceratons marching through the streets and hovering in the sky in their war ships. "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to see what's going on when you are blocking the TV," said Hailey, attempting to crane her neck and see behind her brother.

Harry stepped aside to allow the two girls to see the images on the television.

"Well, this is bad," said Ginny grimly.

"Earth no longer needs to ask whether or not it has extra-terrestrials, as the proof is right before your eyes," said a voiceover of a newscaster. "Earth is under attack from space but the question is, why are these aliens here and what do they want from the people of Earth?"

Harry turned to the window, wincing as he saw the Triceraton soldiers marching down the street along with the war ships in the sky. These alien guests seemed to be invading the Earth in full force after their pray.

Back in the lair, the Turtles and Master Splinter were anxiously watching the news on the dozen television sets were located in the lair. Splinter sighed, leaning on his walking stick.

"My sons, it is imperative that you…" started Splinter before trailing off, realizing that Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph had slipped out when he was not looking. "Stay in the lair.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Hailey who looked out the window. The way her mother had set up the protections on the house would keep anyone who meant them any harm from locating the house. Basically, the entire planet would have to be destroyed to do a bit of damage to the house.

"You two are going to stay in this house where it is safe," said Harry calmly.

"C'mon Harry," whined Hailey but Ginny raised her hand to shut the younger girl.

"So what are you going to do Harry?" asked Ginny, praying to Merlin that her boyfriend didn't do what she thought he was going to do.

"I'm going to have a word with some aliens about why it isn't such a good idea to invade Harry Potter's planet," said Harry.

"Harry it sounds like you are going to attempt to face off against an entire alien invasion force by yourself. Isn't that…suicidal?" asked Ginny, trailing off as she realized Harry had slipped out when she was in the middle of talking. Ginny looked around, she had a good feeling of the direction that Harry had slipped off too.

"So what now, Ginny?" asked Hailey.

"I'm going to go after Harry to make sure he doesn't get himself killed or captured or tortured or something," said Ginny. "I'm not sure how much good I'll do but it's better than nothing."

"But what about…me," said Hailey trailing off as the moment she finished, Ginny had slipped off. "Bloody ninjas, it's rude when they slip off in a stealthy matter and don't warn you."

The wards Lily had put up around the house protected anyone inside, but Hailey did not see much fun with staying inside like a good little girl. So without another word or though Hailey made her way outside, despite the clear and present danger that the Triceratons posed by their mere presence on Earth.

On the rooftops, the Turtles watched as the Triceratons were patrolling the streets, now on hover platforms so the nasty alien dinosaurs could cover more land.

"Triceratons, I hate Triceratons," muttered Raph in an angry voice.

"I wonder why did they come here?" asked Don in a confused voice as the Turtles leapt down into the alleyway to get a better look. "Why did they invade Earth of all places?"

"Maybe that horn-head Zanramon is still hacked off about us stealing his personal space cruiser," said Raph before chuckling in remembrance. "Granted, it was a pretty sweet ride."

"No, I doubt very much this is about us," said Leo in a slow voice. "I don't think we are important enough to come halfway across the universe for."

"Hey speak for yourself, Leo," said Mikey. "I am considered a pretty tough hombre anywhere in the galaxy. I am the Battle Nexus Cham..Ouch!"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to bring that up," said Raph after he smacked Mikey right across the back of the head.

Across the street, a pair of hovering platforms with seven Triceratons in total buzzed down the street before backing off. The lead Triceraton solider pointed his tracking device towards the wall.

"The Trans-Ionic Particle Reading is very strong beneath that structure," growled the alien. "Blast out that wall on my signal."

Three of the Triceratons raised their laser blasters. The lead saurian gave the signal and the wall was blasted completely to dust with the lasers, revealing a horrified looking old woman who slowly backed off.

"Help, horrible dinosaur creatures!" screamed the old lady, before fainting as a pair of Triceratons advanced on her. One of the Triceratons bent down to capture the old lady and take her in for integration.

"We might not be able to save the world but we sure can say that old lady," said Leo before turning to the other three Turtles. "C'mon!"

The Turtles rushed into battle, Don using his Bo staff to spring himself up towards the window where the Triceraton was about to capture the old lady before taking him out with a well placed kick to the chest. The other Triceraton rushed Don but Don jumped over the top before Leo kicked the Triceraton back before scooping up the old lady and leaping out of the window.

Raph and Mikey leapt up on a hovering platform, facing off against three of the Triceratons. The alien dinosaurs aimed their laser blasters at the two reptiles.

"It ain't nice to invade Mr. Raphie's neighborhood," said Raph before leaping up and jamming his Sai right into the laser blaster, causing the blaster to fall apart. Raph then swept the legs of the Triceraton out before springing back and catching the second Triceraton, knocking him off the platform.

The third Triceraton whipped his tail, causing Raph to sail to the side. The Triceraton raised his hands before charging at Mikey but Mikey leapt out of the way before the saurian could smash his arms into the turtle and crush him. Mikey then kicked the Triceraton back before Raph leapt up and joined Mikey for a double team kick which caused the three horned alien to fly off of the platform.

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out how to work this thing?" muttered Raph as he looked over to the controls but Mikey looked up to see a hovering platform with another trio of Triceratons blasting at Mikey and Raph with their laser blasters. Mikey looked horrified at the sight of the angry Triceratons flying straight towards them.

"Look out Raph, their buddies are coming back," said Mikey but Raph pressed a few buttons before engaging the hovering platform they were on into super speed.

The Triceratons on the platform engaged their ride into super speed as well as both of the hovering platforms. A few seconds before they were to crash, Mikey and Raph quickly evacuated the platform to avoid the impact. The Triceratons, however, were not so luck as two platforms collided with each other, causing a massive explosion in mid air.

Raph and Mikey walked over to join Don and Leo, who had put the old woman that they had rescued against the wall.

"Are you alright m'am?" asked Leo in a quiet voice.

The old lady slowly opened her eyes and screamed in terror as she saw the four Turtles.

"Help, horrible space lizard creatures!" cried the old lady before passing out again.

"I think she means, thanks for the rescue," said Mikey.

"Okay, I really don't get it," said Leo in a confused voice. "Why exactly are the Triceratons rounding up civilians?"

"Actually, that is exactly what I wanted to know," said Harry, who had just showed up. "There seems to be some reason of why the Triceratons are deciding to capture civilians, but I can't quite figure out exactly what."

"Well, why don't we ask the shell answer man," said Raph, pointing to Don, who was busy attempting to figure out a tracking device that one of the Triceratons had dropped.

"According to these readings, the Triceratons are only picking up certain kinds of civilians," said Don before widening his eyes at what the readings said. "Whoa, by the looks of this, whatever the Triceratons are looking for, all five of us are full of it."

"Well, that's no shock, I've been saying Mikey's been full of it for years," said Raph.

Mikey opened his mouth in indignation at what Raph had said to him but Raph paid him no mine as Harry and the Turtles continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop in search of the Triceratons.

Deep within the halls of the American Wizarding Government headquarters, Alexandra Morgan, the Chief Executive Officer of Magical America, was developing a slight migraine headache. Lily had warned her that something like this might happen due to the incident with the Fugitoid but Alexandra wished she would have taken her friend's advice seriously and been a bit more prepared. The Triceratons had not stated their motive yet but Alexandra was pretty certain that the Fugitoid was the objective for their little mission.

She had tried to appeal for the International Confederation of Wizards for assistance in this little matter just a few minutes ago despite the fact that Alexandra was a bit reluctant to deal with anyone that influenced by the British Ministry and Dumbledore but they had arrogantly told her that it was the Muggles' problem and not theirs. Just because they had magic, those fools thought that were immune from the Triceratons.

The Department of Research and Development were working overtime attempting to modify the battle armor that the American Aurors wore when they apprehended dangerous criminals to be used for space travel in an attempt to take out the Triceraton energy shield that was around the earth and disrupt their invasion. It was a long shot that the American Aurors could get past the alien defenses even with magic but it was their only chance with saving the earth.

On the streets, Ginny was discreetly moving, carefully searching every place she could think of for Harry. She had a good idea the direction that Harry was moving but she needed to be careful not to attract any attention from the Triceratons.

"Harry, where are you?" whispered Ginny, looking down an alleyway before pausing. Ginny had the distinct feeling she was being followed so she whipped around, pointing her wand at the throat of the person behind her, ready to attack at the first sign of movement.

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down, it's only me," said Hailey in a frantic voice as Ginny lowered her wand slowly.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?" hissed Ginny frantically. "Harry would kill me if anything happened to…"

"The trans-ionic particle reading his very near," said a deep voice of the Triceratons before a hovering platform hovered right in front of Hailey and Ginny. "Those two, capture them."

"Oh crud," muttered Ginny in a horrified tone of voice as the Triceratons advanced. "Hailey, stunning spells now!"

"Stupefy!" yelled Hailey and Ginny in unison but the spells merely bounced off the Triceratons, having no effect.

"Was that supposed to hurt, earth girls?" growled one of the Triceratons before they raised their laser blasters, pointing them towards Hailey and Ginny, ready to stun them and take them in for interrogation.

"New plan," muttered Hailey turning to Ginny. "RUN LIKE HELL!"

Hailey and Ginny ducked down, narrowly avoiding the rapid fire blasts from the Triceraton's laser blasters. The Triceraton navigator pushed a few buttons, engaging the platform to hyper speed after the two girls.

"Around this corner, maybe we can ditch them," said Ginny hopefully as Hailey followed her, avoiding the blasts from the Triceratons. Ginny and Hailey turned a corner, seeing group of eight Triceratons, all menacingly pointing laser blasters. "Or not."

"Well, this is the end," said Hailey in a defeated voice as the Triceratons grabbed Hailey and Ginny to drag them off, taking them to the area where they had trapped the rest of the human prisoners.

At the United Nations building, the representatives of many countries around the world were arguing fiercely about the situation with the alien invaders that had now developed recently.

"We must try to reason with these aliens," said one of the United Nations members. "Maybe they mistook us as aggressors when we launched our jets."

The members of the United Nations continued to argue fiercely when a giant video screen cackled to life before revealing the image of Prime Leader Zanramon. The arguing stopped as the United Nations went into a complete hush.

"Inhabitants of this planet, you are now under my control and my command. I am Zanramon, leader of the glorious and noble Triceraton republic," said the saurian dictator coolly. "Here are my demands. You will surrender to the Triceratons, Professor Honeycutt. A Fugitoid who was last sighted by the Triceratons escaping to your planet. If you give us the Fugitoid, there will be no need for us to tear your world apart piece by piece searching for him until it is reduced to ashes. Refuse and face total annihilation. You have ten trigons to comply with my orders."

The image of Zanramon disappeared from the video screen as the United Nations members muttered about what they had just heard. They had no idea what this Zanramon was talking about and they had never heard anything about a Fugitoid escaping to Earth.

In Central Park, the Triceratons were herding all of the rounded up human prisoners, including Ginny and Hailey, into one central area where three platforms hovered above. The three platforms triangulated before forming a giant cage, trapping the humans within. Ginny reached in her pocket, hiding behind a large Muggle and out of sight from the Triceratons. She needed to reach Harry on her two way mirror; she just hoped that this fancy cage did not do anything to scramble the magic within the mirror.

On a rooftop just across from Central Park, two government agents dressed in black were surveying the proceedings as they were happening. One of the agents pressed a button, activating a communication device that he was wearing.

"No sign of the Turtles or Harry Potter as of yet, sir," said the government agent before he listened to his superior give further instructions on the other end. "Yes, I agree, if they don't show up soon, the humans won't survive for too long in the clutches of the Triceratons. We're standing by for further word."

Outside of an apartment, the Turtles and Harry were watching the delayed video feed of Zanramon's announcement through a window.

"Well there's a surprise, they're searching for Professor Honeycutt," muttered Leo in a low tone of voice.

"The term "oops, wrong planet" promptly comes to mind here," said Mikey.

"Yeah, the Professor isn't on earth anymore, he checked out almost a year ago," said Raph.

"Not to mention the Triceratons are after the Teleportal," said Don.

"But we helped the Professor built the Teleportal. It was a dud," said Mikey quietly.

"Well isn't that lovely," said Harry in a sarcastic tone of voice. "The Triceratons are looking for some guy who isn't here, and they also want some invention that Honeycutt made that didn't even work."

"That about sums it up," said Leo.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he felt an incoming call coming on his mirror. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out his mirror, seeing Ginny's frantic face on the other end.

"Let me guess, you went outside the house when I suggested you didn't," said Harry calmly.

"Yes," said Ginny in a terrified voice.

"And Hailey's there," said Harry.

"Yes, we got captured by the Triceratons, they are rounding up humans for some reason, and they have a bunch of us trapped at Central Park," said Ginny. "Please hurry Harry; I don't know how much time we have left."

"I see," said Harry in a forced calm voice. "I'll be there in a minute."

Harry signed before putting away his mirror.

"Well?" asked Raph.

"The Triceratons captured Hailey and Ginny, they are at Central Park, I'm going there right now to crack a few Triceraton skulls, if you four want to come with me, then feel free," said Harry quickly before running off after his sister and girlfriend.

"Hey, wait up Harry," said Don as the Turtles made haste to follow their human brother right towards central park.

Aboard the Triceraton Homeworld, Zanramon turns to Commander Mozar.

"Mozar, I am growing impatient with this lack of progress," growled Zanramon angrily. "Every moment we waste, is a moment that could cost the Triceraton republic dearly. Now, where is that Fugitoid?"

"The Earthlings are denying any knowledge of the Fugitoid, Prime Leader," said Mozar nervously.

"They are lying, the trans-ionic particle trail leads to this planet, the Fugitoid has to be here," said Zanramon through gritted teeth.

"Our contingency plans are in place, Prime Leader. My troops have been rounding up the humans that bare the same Trans-ionic residue from the Fugitoid's teleportation. That means these humans were close to the Fugitoid when he teleported here," explained Mozar. "One of them is sure to have knowledge of the Fugitoid's whereabouts. They will give it to us willingly or we will extract it from their brains, even if it turns them into a vegetable."

"Excellent," said Zanramon. "Proceed with getting the humans up here for interrogation. That Fugitoid will be ours."

Down in the Earth, Harry prepared to leap at the Triceratons without a plan but Raph and Don grabbed Harry's arms, holding him back.

"Calm yourself Harry, you need a plan before you leap into there," said Don.

"So, let's create a diversion or something," said Harry. "Think really quickly on this plan or I'm going to do it my way."

"A diversion is a good start," said Leo thoughtfully.

"You know, if we set all those people free at once, it would cause a lot of chaos and destruction," said Mikey, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Mikey had a good idea?" asked Raph in disbelief.

"Mikey had a good idea," confirmed Leo.

"See, he's not totally useless," said Don.

"I heard that," said Mikey but Harry stared at his brothers with a dangerous look which caused them to straighten up and become serious.

"So Don, how do we get the cage down?" asked Leo.

"Well if we take out one of those platforms, the entire cage will come down," said Don.

"Good, Don, Leo, and I will take out the cage," ordered Harry. "Mikey, you and Raph do something to divert the Triceraton's attention away from the cage."

Raph and Mikey gave Harry a mock salute before Harry glared at them which caused the two Turtles to make haste in to creating the diversion.

A group of Triceraton Soldiers were sitting around when Raph picked up a laser blaster, examining it closer but Mikey held his hand out.

"No wait Raph, I've got a better idea," said Mikey, before jamming the switch on the laser gun before tossing it over his shoulder. "Laser gun on overload! Run for your lives!"

The Triceratons looked up before horrified looks spread onto their faces. The aliens ran for cover as the blaster exploded, causing the attention of the Triceratons patrolling around the cage to shift, seeing what exactly was up.

"Mikey?" asked Don.

"Definitely Mikey," agreed Leo.

"Go, now," muttered Harry in an urgent tone of voice as he rushed forward with Don and Leo following right behind him. Harry lauched himself upwards kicking one of the Triceraton guards back before picking up his blaster and blasting a couple of the other Triceratons back.

Don sprang up, taking one the saurians controlling the triangulated platforms out with a well placed swing with his Bo Staff. Leo leapt up, sword out before slicing the platform in half, causing the cage to evaporate in mid air.

Harry blasted one of the Triceratons before rushing over to Ginny and Hailey.

"Ginny, Hailey, go now, I'll hold them off, just get out of here," said Harry in a frantic voice, kicking one of the Triceratons that had attempted to club him from behind.

Ginny and Hailey didn't have to be asked twice as they ran off; avoiding getting ran over by a swarm of escaped prisoners.

Harry somersaulted in mid air, wiping one another one of the Triceratons, attempting to wipe out the guards one by one, so they couldn't recapture the humans. Tucking his foot underneath the blaster that the guard had dropped, Harry launched it up into his hand before pointing the blasters at the guards.

"All right, back off or you'll be sorry," threatened Harry as the unarmed Triceratons with a blaster in each hand. "Nice and slow, don't make any sudden movements and I'll blast you into dust."

Harry aimed the blasters but he felt a red hot jet of light blast him from behind. The stun laser knocked Harry out as two Triceraton guards behind Harry stepped forward, looking down at the Boy-Who-Lived with utter contempt. One of the Triceratons bent down, brushing the hair on forehead aside, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"Just as I thought," growled the Triceraton. "The human with the scar on his head that helped the terrapin creatures assist the Fugitoid from escaping us the last time."

"He is sure to have knowledge of where the Fugitoid is hiding," said the second Triceraton. "The Prime Leader will be very pleased with this."

Without another word, the Triceratons dragged the unconscious Harry towards one of the air ships, much to the horror of Ginny, who knocked Hailey over as she bolted straight for Harry.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny in a terrified tone of voice, running towards the ship, stepping on the head of one of the downed Triceratons on the way to Harry but the door slammed shut and the ship began blasting into the sky. "Harry!"

Ginny gazed helplessly at the Triceraton air ship as it went straight to the Triceraton Homeworld, with an unconscious Harry on board.


	3. Chapter 3: Space Invaders Part II

**Chapter Three: Space Invaders Part Two**

Ginny gazed up into the air at the Triceraton Air Ship that Harry was on. The ship was getting smaller and small. This could not be happening! Harry got blasted by behind with the Triceratons' stun lasers and knocked out before getting dragged onto that ship right before Ginny's very eyes. In her opinion, the world has she knew it might as well have stopped at that very moment.

"Ginny, I'm upset as you are that Harry got captured but we need to get their blasters before they do!" cried Hailey frantically as two of the Triceratons that were knocked down by Harry began to make a move for the laser blasters that they had dropped on the ground.

Ginny nodded numbly before managing to reach the laser blaster. The Triceraton grabbed onto the blaster and attempted to yank it out of Ginny's grasp but Hailey pointed the Triceraton Blaster she picked up before shooting at the Triceraton that Ginny was struggling with, causing the alien dinosaur to back off. The two girls fired the blasters out the Triceratons but they had to back off slightly due to the fact they seemed a bit out numbered by the Triceratons closing in.

The group of civilians that the Triceratons had rounded up were looking at the proceedings like slack jawed yokels, their mouths hanging open dumbly. Hailey looked over to the civilians, with a bit of an irritated look on her face.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, a parade?" asked Hailey indignantly. "Pick up a blaster and fire it at an alien. Do I need to draw you a diagram or something?"

The civilians ran over to the crate of Triceraton blasters before uncertainly pointing them towards the aliens and engaging in a fierce round of laser fire against the five Triceratons that had once contained them. The Triceratons were outnumbered and the laser fire caused the Triceratons to back off. Ginny kept on the assault, apparently aiming to kill, as the Triceratons were running off, looking to get reinforcements to being outgunned.

The group of five Triceratons ran a bit before the Turtles battled against them. Raph leapt up, as one of the Triceratons attempted to punch him but Raph ducked under the swing from the alien before leaping up and kicking the Triceraton in the back, causing him to fly hard into a light post. The light post split in half from the Triceraton hitting it.

Don swung his Bo Staff, jabbing one of the Triceratons in the gut before cracking it across the knees of the Triceraton. With a sickening thud, the Triceraton landed straight on the ground. Another Triceraton rushed straight at Don, arms raised but Don leapt out of the way and cracked the Triceraton right over the back.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks as his saurian opponent snorted at them.

"So do these work like earth grenades?" asked Mikey, reaching over and pulling the pin off of one of the grenades hooked to his Triceraton opponent, much the horror of the alien dinosaur. Mikey leapt back as the grenade exploded, causing the Triceraton to blow to bits. "I guess so!"

Leo sprang into the air as the Triceraton he was fighting aimed his laser blaster at him but Leo swung his sword, slicing the blaster into pieces. The Triceraton opted for plan b, charging Leo with his head down but Leo ducked before swinging his swords, slashing the Triceraton in the chest with the swords. Blood soaked through the Triceraton's uniform as he fell to the ground, moaning in agony as he slowly bled to death.

The Triceratons were all down and out as the Turtles looked around.

"Okay, where's Harry?" asked Don, looking around, as his youngest brother seemed to be missing right at the moment.

"The Triceratons took him!" cried Ginny, as she just broke down, sobbing slightly.

"What?" asked Raph looking horrified at what he just heard. "No!"

"My sentiments exactly," said Hailey who was finding herself under a tremendous amount of strain to maintain the illusion that she was staying calm due to Harry being taken aboard a Triceraton Ship and who knows what happened to her brother after it.

"We've got to capture a Triceraton ship and take it up to the Triceraton Homeworld, because that's where the Triceratons are likely to have taken Harry," said Leo before turning to Ginny and Hailey. "Ginny and Hailey, you two get these people out of the park before the Triceratons can come back. The rest of us will go after Harry."

"Fine, just please go and try not to come back without Harry," said Ginny in a shaky voice as the Turtles nodded before rushing off and searching for a Triceraton air ship that they could use to make their way to the Triceraton Homeworld and rescue Harry.

Hailey turned to the civilians, who looked rather confused at all what was going on.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Hailey. "Get out of the park. Unless you want to vaporized by the aliens if they come back, then by all means stay and get yourselves killed."

At those words, the people in Central Park all had panicked expressions on their face before they scurried, looking for the nearest exit and getting the hell out of Central Park as quickly as possible so they weren't put in danger by the Triceratons.

In the tunnels deep below the American Wizarding Government Headquarters, The Aurors were moving to their broomsticks, dressed in battle armor, ready for battle against the Triceratons. Alexandra walked to the front, turning her attention to all of the American Aurors.

"All right, we tested the suit inside a room that was magically modified to duplicate the conditions of the vacuum of space," said Alexandra, pacing back and forth. "The suits will hold up, we have accounted for every variable. Prepare your bubble headed charms and be prepared to blast off at the nearest defense platform."

The Aurors muttered as a subordinate rushed into the tunnels underneath the American Wizarding Government headquarters, looking rather frantic and carrying a piece of paper.

"Madam President, begging your pardon but all of the defense platforms are completely blocked off by the Triceraton Air Craft except for Platform 6-A," said the subordinate.

"Platform 6-A," muttered Alexandra. This was going to be an interesting experience. "Well, we have no other options, as the Muggles have failed and the other Magical Governments in the World either turned their back on the crisis or don't have good enough resources for a battle in Space. All Aurors to Defense Platform 6-A."

The Aurors all made way down to the Floo Connection that led to Defense Platform 6-A. Of course, things were about to get a little wet as Defense Platform 6-A was located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Still, this was the only way the American Aurors could blast straight up and attempt to engage the Triceratons into Battle.

Back at the United Nations, the representatives were still in deep debate on what course of action to take against the Triceratons as most of the military bases in the world were either destroyed or captured by the Triceratons. On top of that, they didn't know what the hell this Fugitoid thing this Zanramon was blathering on about.

Zanramon's image appeared on a giant monitor screen in the United Nations which brought the argument to a halt. All of the representatives of the United Nations looked up, seeing what the alien dictator wanted now.

"People of the planet Earth, your time is up," said Zanramon coldly. "Now watch what happens when you defy the leader of the grand and glorious Triceraton republic."

The United Nations representatives hushed up as they waited with baited breath for what Zanramon had up his sleeve. A government agent rushed into the room, looking rather frantic.

"Sirs, an alien aircraft has just been sighted in the airspace over Beijing," said the government agent frantically. "And there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

The view on the monitor in the United Nations switched from Zanramon to the airspace directly over Beijing.

Over Beijing, a Triceraton aircraft circled around Beijing, causing the citizens of the Chinese capital to look up with horrified expressions on their face. The aircraft stopped right past Tiananmen Square before the bottom of the air craft opened, dropping a large rocket shaped device right into the ground. The device sent electrical shockwaves through the city of Beijing, ripping through the ground before the capital slowly was ripped free from the Earth. The Triceraton Anti-Gravity Generator pulled Beijing roughly out of the Earth before the Chinese capital levitated thousands of miles above the Earth, with all the residents in the city trapped in the levitated capital!

Inside the United Nations building, the representatives looked horrified at the scene they had witnessed right before their very eyes. Zanramon's image reappeared on the monitor.

"If you continue to delay handing the Fugitoid over us, more cities will be joining the one that you just saw levitate before your very eyes, floating high above the Earth," said Zanramon cruelly. "If we must, we will rip your cities off the face of your planet one by one until your world is completely destroyed."

Without another world, Zanramon's image disappeared from view as the United Nations continued to scramble for a method to solve the crisis that was threatening Earth. One thing was definitely for certain, if the Triceratons were not stopped soon, Earth would be in its gravest peril ever.

Back in Central Park, a pair of Triceraton pilots was driving an air ship, searching for any people who might have remained in the park during the chaos. One of the Triceratons raised his hand before pointing to the screen.

"Look at that, a Trans-Ionic Particle reading," growled the Triceraton. "The signal is close and rather large."

"Punch it up on screen," growled the second pilot.

The first saurian did as what was requested and the image of Raph moving across the park flickered across the screen.

"It's one of the Terrapin Creatures," growled the first Triceraton pilot.

"Blast him," growled the second pilot. "He'll definitely know where the Fugitoid is."

Raph looked up and saw the ship before running forward. One of the Triceratons pointed the stun laser cannons. The laser became armed and a large blast was aimed in the direction of Raph. Raph flew up into the air and landed on the ground with a thump. The Triceraton air ship slowly landed on the ground and opened, allowing the two Triceratons to exit the ship.

The two Triceratons walked up to the unconscious reptile with a bit of a distasteful look upon their faces.

"This is one of the fabled Terrapin Warriors who helped beat Monza Ram and his Triceraton All Stars," said one of the aliens incredulously surveying Raph's body with amusement.

"Oh, I'm terrified with anger," growled the second Triceraton sarcastically.

"That's right, you should be," said Raph who popped up, revealing he was playing possum, and kicking one of the Triceratons in the chest causing him to fall back.

The second Triceraton rushed Raph but Don sprung out of the bushes, tripping up the Triceraton with a Bo Staff as Mikey leapt up, nunchucks twirling. The nunchucks cracked right over the Triceraton's breather mask, causing the alien to stagger around, gasping madly for air that he could breath.

The Triceraton that Raph had knocked down pulled a Laser Blaster out from the belt of his uniform and began blasting frantically at Don, Mikey, and Raph before Don swung his Bo Staff, disarming the Triceraton with one swift shot. His partner gasped for breath as Leo rushed into action, katanas drawn as the angry Triceraton charged Leo but Leo leapt out of the way before kicking his saurian opponent in the back. The Triceraton spiraled out of control, connecting with a garbage can.

The disarmed Triceraton pulled another, yet smaller, laser blaster from his boot and began firing in at the Turtles who scattered to

"This guy is a walking armory," muttered Mikey before he cracked his nunchucks over the hand of the Triceraton, causing the Triceraton to drop the laser blaster.

The Triceraton rolled over, pulling another laser blaster from his behind his back and blasting at Mikey and Don with a series of rapid fire shots.

"How many times do I have to disarm you?" asked Mikey, spinning his nunchucks, before wrapping them around the alien dino's laser blaster and hurling it over the Triceraton's head, completely out of his reach.

The Triceraton, fresh out of laser blasters, ripped a light post out of the ground and raised it over his head but a clicking noise from behind him made the Triceraton pause his actions.

"Go ahead, make my day," said Raph, twirling a Triceraton Blaster in each hands before steadily pointing them right at the back of the Triceraton.

Raph marches the remaining Triceraton pilot by double laser point, right to the Triceraton Ship, with Don, Mikey and Leo following closely behind their brother and the captive. The four Turtles and the Triceraton entered the ship as Leo looked around before pulling out four breathing units that converted the air on the Triceraton Homeworld into the chosen form breathed by the creatures that wore them, from a box of equipment on the ship.

"Here are some breathers," said Leo, passing them around to his brothers. "There's a pretty good chance we'll need them if we make it to the Triceraton Homeworld."

"We will make it," said Don in a confident voice. "We have to."

Raph turned the Triceraton they had captured with a threatening look.

"You are going to help us rescue our brother," said Raph in a commanding voice. "Pilot this ship or suffer the consequences."

"Forget it," growled the Triceraton. "I'd rather be destroyed them pilot a ship that helps the enemy."

"Typical Triceraton, making a martyr out of himself," muttered Don, shaking his head from side to side.

"So now what?" asked Raph.

Leo thought for a few seconds before turning his attention towards Mikey.

"Okay Mikey, why don't you try and fly the ship?" suggested Leo. "I mean, it can't be any more difficult than playing a game of Space Destructors."

"Really?" asked Mikey in an eager voice before hopping up and down like a kid on Christmas before sitting himself in front of the controls. "Wicked!" My very own alien space fighter!"

"Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" muttered Don in a skeptic voice.

"Good, might not be the proper word for letting Mikey pilot a ship," said Leo in a lowered voice.

Mikey looked around eagerly at all the buttons on the console that were at his disposal before his eyes focused straight towards a very large looking square red button.

"This button looks promising," said Mikey, raising his finger preparing to push the button but the Triceraton on the ship looked at Mikey in horror.

"No! Don't touch that!" growled the Triceraton in a frantic voice but Mikey already activated the button which caused the Triceraton Ship to zoom forward at a super fast rate. It appeared that Mikey had activated the hyper drive feature on the air ship and it was zooming forward at an incredible speed.

"Mikey, pull up! Pull up!" screamed Raph, frantically as Mikey fumbled with the controls before blasting it high into the air, just as it was a few feet away from crashing right into a row of trees.

"Whoops, sorry," said Mikey as he struggled to keep the Triceraton Air Ship in the air, nearly blasting straight into a building but the Triceraton lost his temper pushed Mikey out of the way to steadily steer the ship.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let Mikey fly it again," threatened Leo.

"No, I'll fly it. I'll fly it," said the alien quickly. He felt that he lost several orbital seasons off of his life thanks to that reckless driving of that foolish turtle.

The ship smoothly sailed through the air. The attention of the Four Turtles were diverted for a few seconds away from the pilot, so the Triceraton used a small red emergency signal button underneath the control panel, radioing any Triceraton ships that might be in the area. Those Turtles were not going to get the better of the Triceratons.

In the hallways right in front of the throne room of Zanramon, a pair of Triceraton guards was pushing Harry Potter, who was unable to defend himself due to his hands and feet being trapped in shackles at the moment. One minute Harry was fighting the Triceratons in Central Park and now he had woken up in shackles before the Triceratons had dragged Harry through the hallways.

The doors were pushed open and Harry was dragged through the doors. Looking around at the regal scenery, Harry was reluctantly impressed but he fixed his face into a look of indifference and slight boredom. The Triceratons further lead Harry up the throne room an dragged him up a set of stairs where Harry looked up to see the very unwelcome faces of Commander Mozar and Prime Leader Zanramon.

"Everyone kneel before the Prime Leader," commanded the guards. The two guards did so but Harry didn't show the Prime Leader the same respect. One of the guards noticed this and clubbed Harry in the back, causing the Boy-That-Lived to fall right to his knees. "You ought to show respect for our glorious and grand Prime Leader, human."

Zanramon pulled himself up from his throne before bending down to glare in Harry's face. Harry felt the sudden urge to pass out. Not from fear exactly, but from Zanramon's breath. Zanramon hoisted Harry right up off the ground by his shackled wrists.

"You!" exclaimed Zanramon, right into Harry's face. "Finally, I'll make you pay from what you've done to me."

Harry couldn't figure out exactly what he had done to Zanramon to make him so pissed off, but then again, Harry had upset a lot of people in the past few years, by foiling their evil nefarious schemes.

"Finally, you will get paid back for your high crimes against the mighty and glorious Triceraton republic," said Zanramon. "You and those terrapins and that human girl disgraced our honored warriors, the Triceraton All Stars, you got me blasted by my own troops while abusing my royal personage by holding me hostage, all while escaping with the Fugitoid. And worst of all, you stole my personal space cruiser!"

"Really?" asked Harry in a fake curious voice. "Well, I've been busy foiling the schemes of…"

"Enough!" yelled Zanramon, tossing Harry roughly down to the ground. Harry felt the Triceraton Monarch felt daring dealing with Harry, as long as his hands and feet were shackled. "Now, I demand of you one piece of information and I may make your end a little less painful. Where is the Fugitoid?"

"I don't know," said Harry coolly.

"You dare defy me," growled Zanramon.

"Well, the Fugitoid was on Earth but he's gone. Long gone," said Harry slowly as if he was talking to a three year old with a temper. "Left almost a year ago but…"

"Silence!" yelled Zanramon. "Our tracking equipment has led us to your primitive planet. You will share the information of the whereabouts of the Fugitoid one way or another."

Harry glared up at Zanramon with a look of pure hatred. He would need to find someway to escape but as long as he was shackled, his methods of escape were limited to next to nothing.

Inside the Triceraton airship, the Turtles were getting close to the Homeworld when three other Triceraton ships flew up right beside. Don looked out the window on the ship with an anxious look on his face.

"Uh guys, there might be a problem," said Don before the radio on the Triceraton airship came to life.

"Fighter 29-B, we have received your distress call," said a voice over the radio. "What is the state of your emergency?"

"Emergency?" asked Raph but Leo walked over, glaring at the Triceraton pilot.

"What did you do?" asked Leo in a threatening voice.

"Ha, you're trapped, you'll have to surrender or you'll be blasted into dust," said the Triceraton smugly.

"Fighter 29-B, respond," repeated the voice on the other end of the radio.

Mikey frantically stepped in front of the intercom of the radio.

"Uh, not reading you, severely damaged, must go back to Homeworld for repairs," said Mikey in a very badly crackled tone of voice.

"What sort of repairs?" asked the voice on the other end in an extremely skeptic tone of voice.

"Uh, there's a big rip in the…space engine thingy," said Mikey tentatively as Don, Leo, and Raph groaned in disgust.

"Why do we let him talk?" asked Raph incredulously as the Triceraton pilot shoved Mikey out of the way.

"This is Fighter 29-B, I'm being held captive," said the Triceraton quickly. "Destroy the ship, destroy the ship!"

The other ships circled Fighter 29-B, preparing to destroy the ship, the laser cannons slowly being put in position.

"You crazy horn head, you'll get yourself killed too!" exclaimed Raph.

"I'd rather die at the hands of my own then help the enemy," growled the saurian. "I commend my spirit to the great horned warrior of the vast Nebula."

"All of your commending is extremely commendable but OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Mikey, pushing the Triceraton out of the way as he steered the ship upwards out of the line of fire. Mikey managed to barely pilot the ship out of the line of the blasts from the laser cannons, despite the fact that his piloting skills left much to be desired.

Don and Raph rushed over, taking the controls to the laser cannons on their ships, returning fire to their pursuers who were not about to give up a chase so easily.

"Man, I don't know what's worse, Mikey's piloting skills or being shot at," said Raph as he fired at the Triceraton ships who continued their vicious firefight. Some creative flying and firing blasted one of the ships in half. The second ship was taken out shortly there after but the third ship was still in the game.

One of the Triceraton laser cannons from the ship managed to disable one of the cannons on the ship of the Turtles but they still had one cannon in play which Raph was firing to attempt

Don searched for another weapon and found a switch to activate the missile launchers on the ship.

"Yes, I believe this will do nicely," muttered Don just as the other laser cannon on the ship was disabled with a horrific blast of fire. "And not a moment too soon either."

Don activated the switch which caused three missiles to blast out of the back of the ship, blowing the Triceraton ship pursuing the Turtles into smithereens.

"Now, that's settled, let's keep moving before more come," said Leo as Mikey piloted the ship up towards the Earth. They were only a short distance from leaving the Earth and charting a course to the Triceraton Homeworld.

Back at the United Nations, there still seemed to be some debate on what to do about the Triceratons. The President of the United States had sent a message that a classified section of the United States government was going to try something to drive back the Triceratons and all they could do is wait, but they were rapidly running low on options to save Earth from destruction.

One again, Zanramon's image appeared for everyone in the United Nations to see and this time, he was holding a shackled Harry Potter up in the air by his wrists for everyone to view.

"This male human is proof of your lies about your lack of knowledge about the Fugitoid. I last sighted him, along with a group of Terrapin creatures and a female human, who assisted the Fugitoid in his escape, the destination of which was tracked to your planet," said Zanramon. "I have definite proof that the Fugitoid is on Earth and it would be within your best interests to give him up my troops or else."

Zanramon's image disappeared from the United Nations screen as all of the United Nations representatives along with several government officials from the United States government crowded around, looking rather anxious.

Among the government agents was a very shady government agent dressed in black with black sunglasses named John Bishop. Agent Bishop stepped slowly into the shadows before pulling a cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number.

"You know who this is," said Bishop in a calm voice to the person on the other end of the line. "My men have lost the Turtles and Harry Potter. Yes, I do agree, we have to raise the stakes."

Up above Earth, the Aurors from the American Wizarding Government Headquarters shot straight up straight from the Earth, around the Defense Shield, on broomsticks clad with the magically modified battle armor to withstand space and bubble headed charms, with wands ready and circling the Triceraton defense shield. The leader Auror, a middle aged man with the last name of Richards, turned to the Aurors.

"Aurors, we have little time to waste, as not only do we have stop the Triceratons from ripping more cities out of the ground but one of the most prominent citizens in Magical America has been captured by the invaders, so we need to retrieve him or go down with a fight trying," said Richards. "We have pinpointed a weak spot within the Triceraton shields due to them having inadequate resources to power all parts of the shield at once. Every thirty seconds for a period of ten seconds, a small part of the defense grid disappears. We need to circle around, attempting to find the gap so we can slip through. Our goal is to disable the mother ship but if we can take out any other ships on our way, that would be excellent as well. Everyone understand your positions?"

Nods all around as Richards turned.

"Okay, everyone move, and keep your eyes peeled for the opening we need to slip through and…" started Richards but the Auror's eyes went wide as a fleet of Triceraton warships zoomed straight for the Aurors. "Everyone, defensive strategies, deflect the laser fire and if at all possible, take out the ship!"

The Aurors circled around, blasting a series of damaging spells. The lights zoomed through space but they just bounced off the ship, not even putting up a dent.

"None of our spells are getting through, sir," said one of the Aurors, who had to zigzag out of the way from rapid blasts of laser fire.

"Combine your attacks, we need to stall these ships long enough to get through the Energy shield," ordered Richards who looked on in horror as several of the broomsticks were blasted and the broomsticks caught on fire before a handful of the Aurors spiraled back down towards Earth. "Everyone metal melting spells and reduction spells, take the ships out."

Orange blasts from the combined spells of a fire small groups of Aurors consumed a few of the ships, causing the Triceraton ships to slowly melt into a twisted contorted form, much to the horror of the Triceratons piloting the ships. The couple of ships that remained flew back towards the Homeworld, apparently to get reinforcements to better focus their attack on the humans.

"Everyone to the right, quickly!" called Richards. "In less than sixty seconds, the gap in the shield will be over here and we can slip through to take out the mother ship."

The Aurors sailed to the right and then up but the Triceraton Homeworld had already prepared a defense for them as they began powering up a giant ball of purple light.

"Everyone, in one clustered area and shield charms right away! Overlap them to try and contain the blast!" yelled Richards, as the purple ball of energy looked ready to fire.

The Aurors all complied, getting in close areas before forming one big shield charm. The blast of purple light gave aim, blasting right into the shield. The shield sustained but the force from the blast was pushing the Aurors back towards the Earth. They could barely keep the shield charms running, much less fight the blast. The American Aurors spiraled, before landing gently right in an empty field, just as the shield charm gave out. The majority of the Aurors collapsed from the magical exhaustion of maintaining the shield and the agony of their failure began to slowly set in but the Triceraton's weapons were just too powerful, despite all the magical training the Aurors had.

At the United Nations, a representative from the United States government rushed in with a grim but final look on his face.

"I've just had word from the President that one of the few military bases that the Triceratons have not destroyed or captured has nuclear weapon capabilities," said the government representative. "And he suggested that we authorize a full scale nuclear strike against the mother ship."

The United Nations went silent for a few seconds before they all grimly nodded. The way things were going, this attempted nuclear assault was their last ditch effort before the Earth was completely doomed.

The Turtles had just got outside of the Earth but a beeping noise indicated that something was behind them.

"Now what?" asked Leo as the Triceraton pilot that they had held captive looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a large quantity of nuclear missiles a few hundred feet behind them.

"The stupid humans have launched nuclear missiles," growled the Triceraton. "They won't get through the shield but at this rate, neither will we."

"You've never played a game of space destructors," said Mikey before powering up the ship to go at maximum speed so it could blast through the shield. "Everyone hang on!"

The Triceraton space craft zoomed through space, as the nuclear missiles were right behind it. The ship was right in front of the energy shield as nuclear missiles were just right behind.

"This is going to hurt," said Mikey cringing as the ship passed right into the energy shield just as the nuclear missiles exploded, just as they hit the energy shield. The energy shield negated any effects the nuclear missiles might have and no damage was done.

In the United Nations headquarters, they were waiting for the word of what happened.

"Negative impact," said a voice through the impact. "The Triceraton energy shields have stopped the missiles."

"That was our last hope," said the United States government representative who suggested the strike in a grim voice.

Around the world, many people watched the explosion in the sky with horrified expressions on their face. The reality of the situation set in that the last ditch efforts were a complete failure and Earth was not at the mercy of the Triceratons.

In his base of operations, Lord Voldemort gazed out the window with a slightly amused expression on his face. It seemed as if the Muggles had gotten themselves into a bit of a problem. Voldemort was absolutely confident that this did not affect him and his Death Eaters could wipe out those Triceratons easily.

In the lair, Master Splinter looked up from his meditation in horror, as the grim reality set into the mind of the rat Sensei.

Most importantly in Japan, the Shredder looked out the window, with Karai standing right behind him.

"What should we do now, Master?" asked Karai.

"Wait," said Shredder curtly.

"For what?" asked Karai with a confused look upon her face.

"To see what opportunities present themselves," said Shredder mysteriously.

Right in front of the Triceraton Homeworld, Mikey managed to barely push the Triceraton ship through the shields before the nuclear explosions went on.

"I'm never getting near a nuclear explosion again," said Mikey. "I've come to the realization that I don't like them so much."

"We need to get in to the Homeworld," said Leo. "Although I don't exactly know how, due to the fact security looks rather tight around these parts."

"We might not be able to get through but that Freighter will," said Don pointing to a slow moving freighter ship going towards the Homeworld. "All we need to do land this ship gently right on the Freighter's back and we should be able slip on past the security."

"No problem, one super stealth space landing coming up," said Mikey as he carefully piloted the ship steadily moving it over the Freighter.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Raph.

"Absolutely, this is a standard Sci-Fi space infiltration technique," said Mikey as he slowly and carefully landed the ship softly on the Freighter.

A moment of anxiousness existed as the Freighter slowly passed through the security check point. The Turtles held their breaths but they felt relieved as the ship.

"Mikey actually pulled this up!" exclaimed Raph.

"See, he's not totally useless," said Leo.

"I heard that!" snapped Mikey as the ship landed right on the loading dock in the Triceraton Homeworld.

The Turtles slowly exited the Triceraton airship and made their way through a vent, straight down into an underground tunnel. They looked around and coast appeared to be clear so they moved on in an attempt to locate Harry.

"Dude, getting into this place was easy," said Mikey.

"Don't jinx it," hissed Raph, looking around.

"So now what, Leo?" asked Don.

"Give me a second, if you couldn't tell I'm just making this up as I go along," said Leo calmly.

"Freeze," growled a voice from the shadows. The Turtles looked up to see a group of Triceraton "Move or you will be destroyed."

"Uh Leo, couldn't you think of something else?" asked Mikey in a terrified voice as the Triceratons closed in, laser blasters pointing. "Something with a happy ending, perhaps?"


	4. Chapter 4: Space Invaders Part III

**Chapter Four: Space Invaders Part Three:**

In the underground tunnels in the Triceraton Homeworld, the Triceraton troops surrounded the Turtles, who drew their weapons.

"Okay, Leo, we're completely surrounded," said Don, as he had his hands grasped firmly around his Bo Staff. "Now what."

"Attack right and then left, on my signal," muttered Leo quickly as he did not know when the Triceratons would decide to strike.

"No need for that my friends, as much as I would welcome the rematch," said a voice before Traximus walked out of the shadows, with another group of Triceratons. "Welcome to the Triceraton Rebellion Headquarters."

"Rebellion?" asked Raph in a curious voice. "No way."

"Allow me to introduce you to a small part of my ever growing rebel army, all put together to overthrow the corrupt regime of Prime Leader Zanramon," said Traximus before pointing behind him with a group of Triceratons and a few other aliens, most prominent among them were former Battle Nexus Tournament competitors Kluh and Ia.

"I see you brought back some recruits from the Battle Nexus Tournament just like you said you would, Traximus," said Mikey looking around. "Of course, I only had to settle for bringing back the Championship trophy."

"I thought we'd agree you wouldn't bring that up again," said Raph, tugging on the back of Mikey's headband, causing his younger brother a slight bit of discomfort.

"Oh you mean my super colossal, mega extravagant, unprecedented, pretty awesome, totally radical triumph when I scored the decisive victory in the Battle Nexus…" started Mikey but one of the Triceratons, dressed in battle armor, flew over, punching Mikey in the side of the head cutting off the Turtle's rant. Mikey clutched the side of his head in pain.

"Thanks pal, you saved me the trouble of doing it myself," said Raph to the Triceraton who grunted in response.

"You remember Monza Ram and his Triceraton All Stars," said Traximus, pointing to Monza Ram, who was in fact the Triceraton who had knocked Mikey for a loop along with another group of three Triceratons also dressed in armor.

"Didn't we open a major can of butt whoop on you guys in the Tri-Sports arena," said Mikey as Don and Raph exchanged a horrified look, as they had a pretty good idea about what Mikey was going to say next. "Of course that pales in comparison to my super awesome, mega cool, ultra radical, super bodacious, out of this world, championship triumph in the Battle Nexus Tournament. Boo-yah!"

"Is it just me or has your brother grown more annoying since we last met?" asked Monza Ram as he joined his Triceraton All Stars in shaking hands all around with the Turtles.

"It's a rare gift," said Mikey.

"And we wish we could exchange it," said Raph in an irritated tone of voice.

"Anyway, what brings you Turtles to the Triceraton Homeworld right now anyway?" asked Traximus.

"Harry was kidnapped by the Triceratons on Earth, they want to find information about the Fugitoid," explained Don. "The problem is, it took us long enough to get up here, who knows what happened to him in the time it took us to make our way to the Homeworld."

"Yeah, without a solid lead to where he is, we have no way of knowing where the Triceratons could have taken him," said Raph. "It would be like we were going around in circles or something."

"I see," said Traximus slowly. "Ia and Monza Ram will help you look for your brother but beware, the Prime Leader has sworn a vendetta on you four along with Harry. What exactly do you do to him, anyway?"

"Aside from taking him hostage, getting him blasted by his own troops, and stealing his personal space cruiser all while escaping with the Fugitoid, nothing much," said Leo coolly.

In the throne room, Commander Mozar snarled before picking up Harry by the wrists as Zanramon looked up from his throne.

"Tell us where the Fugitoid is or else!" growled Mozar. "Do it, now!"

"LISTEN YOU STUPID SPACE LIZARD, THE FUGITOID IS NOT ON EARTH, I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT, YOU DUNDERHEAD TRICERATON!," screamed Harry, finally losing his temper.

"Very well, then where is he now?" asked Zanramon in a curt voice.

"I can't tell you that," said Harry shaking his head while breathing in and out in an attempt to calm himself down. There was no way he was letting these Triceratons force the information out of him.

"Can't or won't?" asked Zanramon who looked at Harry for a brief second before drumming his fingers on the side of his chair. "Very well, I guess we dunderhead Triceratons will have to extract the information pertaining to the Fugitoid from your oversized human brain."

Zanramon clapped his hands which gave Mozar the signal to drag Harry over underneath a platform. Mozar pressed a button which caused the shackles on Harry's hands and feet to be fused together, leaving Harry no movement with the exception of blinking. Mozar pulled a switch which caused a tan helmet to lower the ceiling. Without a word, the helmet was jammed on top of Harry's head and Harry felt great pain as the helmet fused onto his head, while going through his brain, yanking images from his memories one by one for the Triceratons to see on a giant view screen right above Harry. Harry attempted to squirm but due to his position, he was unable to as the helmet pulled out memories that Harry had tried to keep buried deep within his subconscious, mostly from his early years at the Dursleys.

"Struggle all you want human, but no one can escape the Triceraton mind probe," said Zanramon as the Triceraton watched intently as flickers of Harry's past flashed across the view screen above the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry felt insane amounts from the electrical shockwaves going through his mind. It was only a matter of time before this piece of wicked technology destroyed Harry's mind completely in the process of yanking the information regarding the Fugitoid out.

In the underground tunnels deep within the city, Monza Ram and Ia lead the four Turtles who didn't have a clue where they might be going.

"We will have to get to control room, so we can locate where they are holding your brother," explained Monza Ram before beginning to push a door open. "And to do that, we need to take a side trip through…"

"The Sewers!" exclaimed the Turtles in unison as Monza Ram had pushed the door open, revealing the route they were taking.

"It never fails," said Raph, shaking his head from side to side.

"So tell me Monza Ram," said Leo as they began to walk through the sewers, as they searched for a vent which would lead them to a control room. "How does a Triceraton Gladiator such as yourself end up fighting for the rebellion?"

"Zanramon had the entire team imprisoned after our defeat in the Tri-Sports Arena," said Monza Ram. "Traximus managed to bust us out of prison after that and now me and my fellow gladiators live to only fight for his rebellion."

"Yeah, that was a pretty impressive victory we had over you Triceraton Gladiators, as you guys were pretty tough," said Mikey nodding his head. "Of course, that pales in comparison to my totally radical victory when I won the Battle Nexus Tournament."

Raph raised his hand to smack Mikey but Leo grabbed Raph's wrist, before pushing it back. Then, Leo whacked Mikey across the back of the head with a rough slap.

"Oww," said Mikey before turning around to see Leo had struck him. "Et Tu Leo?"

Back in the Throne Room, Harry struggled as more and more memories were show up on screen. Harry sensed he was getting dangerously close to the Chamber of Secrets and he was not going to reveal the anguish that he felt when he thought Ginny might have been dead.

The floor of the throne room began to vibrate as a surge of accidental magic but Mozar and Zanramon both looked to each other, unsure of what was happening. A few seconds later, just as the Triceraton Mind Probe began to play images from Harry's trip to get down to the Chamber, the device short circuited as too much magic flowed through it. Harry dropped to the ground, looking extremely drained as the view screen went blank due to the fact that the Triceraton Mind Probe device blew a fuse.

"That's impossible, no one has ever resisted the effects of the Triceraton mind probe!" exclaimed Mozar in amazement.

"Clearly, this human has something that he wishes to hide," said Zanramon. "However, he will give us information about where the Fugitoid is being hidden, one way or another."

"Never, I'll never give you foul creatures one shred of information," said Harry in a stubborn definite voice.

"Not even to save those pathetic terrapin creatures or your girlfriend from being completely destroyed," said Zanramon in a sadistic voice.

"You wouldn't dare," hissed Harry in an angry voice.

"Oh yes, I know they are in the same location where we captured you," said Zanramon. "You have one more chance to tell us where the Fugitoid is or there will be consequences."

Harry looked up, attempting to way the fate of the one's he cared about against the severity of what would happen if he told the Triceratons where the Fugitoid was and they somehow managed to get the Teleportal working. He shuddered to think what might happened but still Harry needed to buy himself a little more time to attempt to find another way to stop the Triceratons.

"I won't," said Harry in a saddened voice. He hoped against all hope that Zanramon was bluffing but if he didn't think of something soon, Harry would have to point blank tell the Triceraton monarch where the Fugitoid was located.

"Very well," said Zanramon coldly.

At the United Nations, Zanramon's image once again flashed across the screen, causing the representatives of the United Nations to go completely silent.

"Since you continue to defy me by not handing over the Fugitoid, I will make good on my promise and slice more and more cities off the face of the Earth, before rising them up into space, until you decide to quit being stubborn and hand over the robot," said Zanramon. "I think I'll start with this densely populated island metropolis"

Above New York City, a Triceraton space craft hovered before blasting a laser right into the ground. The laser tore right through the ground, beginning to rip through New York so it would be easier for the Triceratons to hoist it up into the air when they put the anti gravity generator in the center of the city.

Zanramon watched eagerly, with a completely horrified Harry as New York was being sliced slowly and sadistically.

"Piece by Piece, your hometown gets cut up, just because you did not tell me where one simple Fugitoid is," said Zanramon, shaking his head from side to side. "Such a pity to see such a prominent town become a suburb of the vastness of space."

Harry winced, he had to do something and do it quick before Zanramon hoisted New York completely off the map.

In New York, Hailey and Ginny ducked into an alleyway.

"Bloody Triceratons have been around three times," said Ginny quietly. "We can't get back to your mother's house to get Harry's notes so we can figure out how to track him through his two way mirror with those aliens hovering around."

"Yes but…uh, that doesn't look too good," said Hailey, pointing to the lasers that were ripping through New York. "If someone doesn't do something soon, I think that we are going to join Beijing floating high above the Earth."

"Where are you Harry?" asked Ginny quietly. She didn't know what to do. Harry was so good at keeping his head in a crisis like this and forming a strategy to get him through some tight spots. Ginny didn't know how he did that and Harry had told Ginny that he didn't quite know how he got out of some of the predicaments that he did. Plus the fact that Ginny was seriously worried about Harry's safety didn't do too much to help her think clearly at this time.

In the Security Control Room aboard the Homeworld, the Triceratons were moving through the routine security check.

"Sector Nar-Zon all clear," growled one of the Triceratons.

"Sector Zet, all clear," confirmed a second Triceraton.

"Sector Raz, all clear," said a Triceraton.

"Sector right underneath your noses, not clear," said Mikey as he burst out from a vent, kicking two of the Triceratons back. Leo was airborne in the blink of an eye, slicing the pipes above, causing steam to incapacitate the Triceratons.

Don sprang up with his Bo Staff, landing behind two of the Triceratons, before cracking the saurian down across his back with the staff. Raph knocked two of the Triceratons out by pushing a stack of boxes onto him. Monza Ram kicked and punched at the Triceratons, before charging his way through, knocking them all out.

When the steam cleared, the Triceraton security officers were all knocked unconscious leaving the Turtles, Monza Ram, and Ia. Monza Ram and Ia quickly walked over to the control council and began scanning all of the areas of the Homeworld.

"We need to work fast, as no doubt more guards will be on the way," said Monza Ram as Ia pressed a few buttons, running a through scan. Monza Ram's attention was grabbed by a blip of light on one of the most heavily secured sections of the Homeworld. "Wait, go back!"

Ia pressed a few more buttons before Monza Ram waved his hand to get her to stop. Monza Ram looked at the area where the blip was before turning to the Turtles.

"The good news is we found your brother," said Monza Ram. "The bad news is, he's with the Prime Leader in his throne room."

"Can you get us in?" asked Leo.

"Perhaps," said Monza Ram. "If we can overcome a few obstacles."

Don turned his head as a group of Triceraton guards, with laser blasters rushed down the hallway by the corridor next to the throne room.

"By any chance would one of those obstacles be a bunch of seriously pissed off Triceratons wielding laser blasters," said Don anxiously.

On the rooftops, Agent Bishop watched as the New York was in the final stages of being sliced off of the face of the Earth. He picked up his cell phone.

"We'll find and deliver the Fugitoid to you but you need to keep the Triceratons off our backs. We had a deal," said Bishop before listening to the voice on the other end respond. Bishop didn't seem too pleased with what his contact's response was on the other end. "Well, it's extremely difficult to keep up my end of the bargain when the Triceratons are cutting New York straight off the face of the Earth."

Above the Earth, the Triceraton space craft circled, before an anti-gravity generator dropped right into the center of the city. The generator came to life, before an energy shield surged through above New York and it began to slowly lift out of the ground.

"Wait, wait, I'll talk," said Harry in horror as he watched New York slowly lifted up on the Triceraton space craft as Zanramon looked interested before pressing a button to cancel the effects of the anti-gravity generation.

"I'm listening," said Zanramon coolly.

"Listen, the Fugitoid isn't on Earth," said Harry. "Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature to verify that I'm telling the truth?"

Zanramon and Mozar looked at Harry for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

"What kind of fools do you take us for?" asked Zanramon. "Positronic energy signatures are about as common as space dust."

"Not on Earth, our technology is extremely primitive and wouldn't have anything like the Fugitoid," said Harry coolly.

Zanramon considered what Harry said before turning to Mozar with a bit of an angry look in his eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" asked Zanramon harshly.

"I wasn't aware Prime Leader so we just assumed…" started Mozar before Zanramon held up his hand, cutting off his military commander in mid sentence.

"We Triceratons assume nothing but victory!" growled Zanramon in an angry voice. "Begin the positronic energy signature of the planet Earth at once."

"Yes, Prime Leader," said Mozar.

Zanramon looked on as Mozar pressed a few buttons before the scan of Earth began to plan. Harry watched as an image of Earth slowly began to be scanned for any trace of the Fugitoid. Harry hoped this would stall the Triceratons long enough so he could think of a way to get out of here and sabotage them enough so they could no longer pose a threat to the Earth.

"This had better not be a trick, a way to for time perhaps before those terrapin creatures attempt some act of sabotage in an attempt to bust you out," said Zanramon curtly as he continued to watch as the planetary scan was about a fifth of the way through, with no trace of technology similar to the Fugitoid.

"My brothers?" asked Harry. "I doubt very much that they would be foolish enough to be caught dead breaking into a place with a bunch of heavily armed Triceratons."

A second later, the doors to the Prime Leader's throne room slid open, revealing a Triceraton Guard pushing Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey into the room, pointing a laser blaster at them. The four Turtles were in shackles. Harry looked at them; mouth gaping in horror, unable to believe that one of his few hopes of busting out were caught.

"Pardon the interruption Prime Leader but I'd thought you should know I found these four attempting some act of sabotage in an attempt to bust this human out," said the saurian guard.

"They wouldn't be caught dead, eh," said Zanramon to Harry. "Well they have been caught!"

Zanramon picked up a laser blaster, before tossing Harry right by his brothers, so they were all in one enclosed area.

"And now, each and every one of you shall be executed by my own hand," said Zanramon as he set the laser to kill, preparing to blast the five shackled figures in front of him straight into oblivion.

"Wait, Prime Leader, wouldn't it be more interesting if you all had a bit of fun with them for a bit in your personal torture chamber," suggested the guard.

"Hmm, that sounds very entertaining," said Zanramon sadistically. "Excellent suggestion guard, make it so."

The guard nodded before pushing Harry and the Turtles outside the throne room. Harry turned his head to his brothers as they walked down the hallway outside of the throne room.

"Well, guys, if this is your idea of a rescue, I must admit, quite frankly it sucks," said Harry bluntly.

The Triceraton pressed a button which caused the shackles that were binding Harry and the Turtles to vanish, which was the last thing Harry expected. The Triceraton took off his helmet, revealing the face of Monza Ram.

"Monza Ram?" asked Harry in a bewildered tone of voice. "Okay, I'll just shut up right now."

"Let's keep moving, we don't have much time before Zanramon catches on to the fact that something isn't quite right," said Leo as the Turtles, Harry, and Monza Ram rushed up the hallway.

In the throne room, Zanramon and Mozar continued to watch the scan of Earth.

"Over halfway scanned, still no sign of the Fugitoid," said Mozar.

"He has to be here!" exclaimed Zanramon stubbornly. "Our tracking technology is among the best in the universe, there is no way it could have lied!"

The tracking image of the earth was regulated to a small corner of the screen as the image of several beaten Triceratons in the security control room appeared. One of the Triceratons did not have his uniform on.

"Uh Prime Leader, the terrapin creatures and one of our own beat us up and uh stole our uniform," said the Triceraton Guard.

"What!" yelled Zanramon angrily before rushing over to the intercom. "Attention, all troops on base be on the look out for a human, four terrapin creatures, and a Triceraton in a stolen uniform. Seal all the exits, don't let them escape. Lethal force is authorized!"

The alarms went off as the Turtles, Harry, and Monza Ram rushed down the hallways. They needed to find an escape route and soon, since Zanramon was on to them.

"Here," growled Monza Ram, pointing to a cargo bay. "There should be a ship to get you five out of there."

The Turtles and Harry rushed through, leaping into the air, knocking a group of Triceraton guards back. The Triceratons set their lasers from stun to kill before blasting at their enemies who ducked behind some metal barrels.

"We need someway to hold them off until we get to a ship," muttered Leo.

Harry kicked the barrels towards the Triceratons, causing the Triceratons to be stalled. Monza Ram picked up a laser blaster, blasting at the barrels, before causing the Triceratons to be further delayed by flames. Seizing their chance, Harry, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Leo rushed to the nearest Triceraton ship before realizing it looked extremely familiar.

"Say isn't this the Prime Leader's ship?" asked Mikey. "Didn't we steal this once before?

"Well, it looks like we are stealing it again," said Harry calmly as they climbed into the Prime Leader's Personal Space Crusher.

Monza Ram blasted a few of the Triceratons back before turning to the ship.

"Good luck, my friends," muttered Monza Ram.

In the ship, the Turtles and Harry looked around.

"It's a good thing we know how to pilot this thing already," said Mikey as Harry pressed a few buttons, starting the ship up.

"Actually, the Fugitoid piloted the last time," said Harry as he pulled a switch which caused the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser to blast up before awkwardly blasting forward towards the nearest exit.

"Floor it Harry, before that hatch closes on us," said Leo anxiously.

"Right," said Harry, pushing a switch which caused the Personal Space Cruiser to blast straight out of the cargo bay and into space, just seconds before it slammed shut.

The downed Triceraton troops looked around before one contacted the Prime Leader.

"Uh, Prime Leader sir, your Personal Space Cruiser has been stolen, uh again," said the Triceraton troop nervously.

"What! I just had it detailed," said Zanramon before turning to Mozar. "Deploy all units, blast them straight out of the sky and most importantly, tell engineering to begin the construction of a new Personal Space Cruiser."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar before rushing over, to give the order. "All pilots to Tri-Fighters, I repeat all pilots to Tri-Fighters."

In the loading dock with the Tri-Fighters, the pilots were rushing to them but Ia pressed a button, blowing the Tri-Fighters, all laced with explosives to bits, leaving the pilots looking confused and extremely irritated.

Back in the throne room, Zanramon was becoming more and more annoyed with the fact that nothing seemed to be going his way.

"Sir, the Tri-Fighters have been sabotaged," said Mozar in a tentative voice.

"Deploy the Tri-Bases!" yelled Zanramon, jumping up to his feet in anger. "I want those teenage terrorists vaporized; do you hear me, Mozar? Vaporized!"

Zanramon shook his fist angrily, adding emphasis to the last word.

The Personal Space Cruiser went straight towards the earth but three Tri-Bases slowly became detached, before coming to life and shooting three balls of highly explosive green energy towards the Personal Space Cruiser.

"Earth, dead ahead," said Harry as he piloted the ship on course for the Earth.

"Actually, I'm more worried about dead behind," said Mikey nervously as he watched the energy orbs closing in on them from behind. "As in, our dead behinds."

Harry steered the ship up, attempting to shake the energy orbs off but they changed their course and continued to follow Harry.

"It must be a smart weapon," said Don as no matter what crazy direction Harry steered the ship, the green energy orbs kept tailing them from behind.

"Well we better get a whole of a hell lot smarter because it's right behind us," said Raph.

Harry pulled the ship up, shooting higher into space. There was no way that a bunch of inanimate energy orbs would be getting the better of him.

"Exactly how high are you planning to take this thing, Harry?" asked Leo.

"High enough that I can shake them off by abruptly shooting down," said Harry as when he reached a certain point, he steered the ship before spiraling down straight towards the Earth.

"No dice, Harry, they'll still following us and they seem to be picking up a bit of speed," said Raph.

"Hang on guys, this could get rough," said Harry as he increased the speed of the Personal Cruiser as it spiraled straight into the Earth.

In the Throne Room, the positronic energy scan indicated that it was completed.

"Prime Leader, the energy scan is completed, no sign of the Fugitoid at all," said Mozar. "The human was in fact telling the truth all along."

"Then this entire operation has been a colossal waste of time and resources," said Zanramon through gritted teeth.

"The high council will not be pleased," offered Mozar tentatively.

"Damn the high council," said Zanramon, banging his fist down angrily. "Besides, I can still save face with the complete and utter destruction of those four terrapins and that insolent human."

Harry spiraled towards the Atlantic Ocean as Raph and Mikey exchanged horrified looks.

"Harry, if you don't pull up now, you're going to end up crashing us right into the water!" yelled Leo.

"No, I've played Quidditch so I know what I'm doing," said Harry as steered the ship upwards just a spilt second before he would have crashed. The energy balls were still relentless. "No matter what I do, those things keep following me everywhere I fly this ship!"

"Then maybe you should use that to your advantage Harry," said Don.

"Right," said Harry before shooting straight to New York. "Anti-Gravity Generator coming up."

Harry flew up to the Triceraton Tri-Base that had dropped the anti-gravity generator in the center of New York. Pushing a few buttons, Harry zoomed through the Tri-Base with the energy spheres following him. The spheres shorted out the Tri-Base while draining themselves of all energy. The Tri-Base dropped from the sky, crushing the anti-gravity generator and causing New York to slowly sink back into ground. The Turtles and Harry felt relief that they managed to stop New York from ever being hoisted up out of the ground into space.

In the throne room, Zanramon ripped off a monitor from the control council in his throne room before launching it right through the view screen.

"Why can't anything go right?" whined Zanramon, before putting his head in his hands in frustration.

"Actually Prime Leader, we did manage to pick up a second teleportation trail," said Mozar. "The Fugitoid was on this planet for a short amount of time but then he teleported off."

Zanramon's spirits lifted slightly at receiving this bit of news from Commander Mozar.

"Then this entire search has not been in vain," said Zanramon. "Send the order to follow that teleportation trail. We are leaving this miserable back water planet."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar, bowing to Zanramon before going to make the order.

On the streets of New York, Harry, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo watched as the Triceraton space crafts flew up out of the earth one by one.

"It looks like the horn heads have decided to check out and leave Earth," said Raph in a smug, satisfied voice.

"Yes, the Earth looks to be saved from the alien invasion," said Leo.

"Awesome, I bet we'll get a heroes welcome, dinner with the president, a made for TV movie," said Mikey before his brothers gave him indignant looks. "Or, we can go back to the shadows and let someone else hog all of the credit."

"Hey, look at it this way. We might not get any credit for saving the Earth but we got a pretty cool space cruiser out of the deal," said Don.

"And maybe best at all, it looks like this entire Fugitoid mess is over," said Harry in a tired but satisfied voice as they flew down the streets of New York, looking for a place to stash their newly acquired Personal Space Cruiser.

At the sight of what used to be the TCRI building but was now a giant hole in the ground, a flash of blue light appeared above the earth before the teleportation trail appeared. The Fugitoid slowly materialized on Earth. The robot looked around looking a bit confused. The last he had heard, Earth was overrun by Triceratons but there appeared to be no Triceratons around from what he had could see.

"Oh dear," said the Fugitoid in a fretful voice. "Am I too late?"


	5. Chapter 5: Worlds Collide Part I

**Chapter 5: World's Collide Part One:**

High above the Earth, the Triceratons were nearly done leaving the planet. Many of the citizens breathed a sigh of relief, mostly those in New York who seemed to be tortured by the Triceraton Invasion the most.

Ginny looked up, it appeared the Triceratons were finally leaving so she could now look for Harry a bit better now without aliens roaming around on energy inch of the city streets. She was confident that Harry had safely found his way back to Earth, it was a just a gut feeling she had.

"It's over," muttered Hailey. "The Triceratons have finally left and we are for the most part in one piece, thankfully."

Ginny nodded absentmindedly.

"Okay, now that's all over, let's go and try and find my brother before he gets himself into more trouble," said Hailey with a tired smirk. "He tends to have an unnatural talent at doing that."

Without another word, Ginny and Hailey walked off, carefully navigating their way through the wreckage. Ginny sensed that Harry wasn't that far off, it would only take a bit of careful searching.

Sure enough, just a few streets away, Harry piloted the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser carefully before the word came over on radios throughout New York.

"The Triceratons are leaving the planet," said a voiceover guy. "The Invasion is over."

Harry lightly smiled as Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey cheered for a brief moment before Leo turned all serious.

"Now Harry, we'll likely to attract a bit of attention by our choice of transportation," said Leo. "Could you try and find a place to land this thing safely before we are seen?"

Harry rolled his eyes; it was kind of hard not to be seen with the type of spacecraft he was currently piloting. Before Harry could say anything, Raph turned to Leo.

"Leo, we are driving a ten ton imperial space craft down Fifth Avenue so it may be just a little bit difficult to keep things on the down low," said Raph in an incredulous voice.

"Still, it's good to know that the Triceratons have left and this entire Fugitoid crisis is behind us and we don't have to deal with the Triceratons any longer," said Don in a matter of fact voice as they flew down the street in the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser.

At that moment, Mikey's shell cell began to come to life and Mikey hastened to pick it up and answer it.

"Mikey Party Line," said Mikey.

"Michelangelo?" asked a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, Professor Honeycutt," said Mikey in a jovial tone of voice as the others looked a bit interested at who Mikey was speaking to. "We were just talking about you. Your ears must be burning."

"Highly impossible as due to the unique metallic structure of my robot body, it would have to be at least two thousand and six hundred degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to occur," said the Fugitoid in a logical tone of voice.

"That's not what I met," said Mikey in a confused voice. "Hang on just a sec; I'll put you on speaker."

Mikey pressed a button on his shell cell which turned it into a speaker phone.

"Hello everyone, I must say it is so good to talk to you all again," said the Fugitoid from the other end of the telephone.

"Man, Professor, for someone in another galaxy, your voice sounds so clear," said Raph.

"Yeah, it seems like you are only a mile or so away," said Harry.

"No not so, Harry," said the Fugitoid. "According to my calculations, I am two point five miles away, at the sight of the old TCRI Building."

"Here?" exclaimed Harry in a terrified voice when what the Fugitoid had told him had sunk in.

"On Earth?" asked Don incredulously.

"Oh boy," said Raph sarcastically.

"Don't move an inch Professor, we'll be right there," said Leo in a commanding voice before turning to Harry. "Harry, find somewhere to stash this ship and then it's on to the sight of the TCRI Building."

"Right," said Harry nodding his head as he piloted the ship. He had a pretty decent idea of where he wanted to park the thing so no one could find it.

Aboard the Triceraton Homeworld, everyone had been given enough time to return to the Tri Bases and Zanramon was sitting his throne room, preparing to give the orders to move out and follow the second teleportation trail that was created when the Fugitoid left earth.

"Fire up the Tractor Beams," said Zanramon curtly. "Prepare to blast off in thirty seconds."

Before the Triceraton Navigators could complete the process, a blip on one of the incoming communication networks had caught the eye of a particularly watchful saurian.

"Prime Leader, incoming message coming through, marked urgent," said the Triceraton as he pressed another button to pinpoint the source. "It's from the Fugitoid."

This piece of news caused Zanramon to bounce up to his feet.

"By the Horn of Hagaleer, put everything on hold!" exclaimed Zanramon. He was extremely curious at what this was all about. "Well, put it on screen."

"At once Prime Leader," said the Triceraton Navigator as he pressed the command to play the message. In a blink of an eye, the image of the Fugitoid appeared on screen.

"Prime Leader Zanramon, for many months, you have ruthlessly hunted me across the galaxy and your pursuit has led you to the planet known as Earth," said the Fugitoid. "This cannot be allowed to go on a moment longer, so I have decided to surrender myself to you to do with as you please. By the time you view this message, I shall be on Earth, ready for my surrender."

Zanramon had a satisfied look on his face as the Fugitoid's image had disappeared from the screen. The Prime Leader turned his attention to Commander Mozar.

"Mozar, gather up your fiercest troops and get down to Earth to hunt the Fugitoid," said Zanramon. "While he says he would surrender himself, it's best to be prepared just in case this is some kind of trick to weaken us Triceratons. Capture him by any means necessary and destroy anyone who gets in your way. I want the plans for Honeycutt's Teleportal by the end of the next orbital cycle so we can begin our conquest of all the known universes."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar as he walked off quickly to get together a team to capture the Fugitoid.

At the sight of what was once the TCRI Building, Harry, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don rushed over to see the Fugitoid sitting just above the hole in the ground.

"My friends, I must say it's good to see you all again," said Fugitoid.

"I wish we could say the same about you Professor," said Raph.

"Yeah, this isn't the best time for a casual visit," said Don. "The Triceratons are ruthlessly hunting you and they nearly tore up our planet in the process before they finally decided you weren't here."

"Yes, I know and that is why I have come here to surrender myself to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid in a fretful voice.

"What!" exclaimed Mikey in a horrified voice.

"Are you crazy?" asked Raph.

"I know my plan seems a bit rather unorthodox but it is the only solution to this problem," said the Fugitoid. "I have wiped my memory clear of anything vital regarding the Utroms."

"Yes but the Triceratons could take you apart and destroy you in their insane quest to get their hands on the Teleportal plans," said Harry.

"Actually, I'm hoping they do just that, as I have a little surprise for the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid.

"Yes but why take the chance?" asked Leo. "Something could backfire and it's not like the Triceratons would know you are here anyway if they had left."

"Actually, I have sent them a message just before my arrival," said the Fugitoid.

"So exactly how long do we have before the Triceratons decide to have another go at tearing on Earth," said Mikey in a casual voice.

"I'd say…ABOUT TEN SECONDS FROM NOW!" yelled Harry in a horrified voice as a group of Triceratons on jet packs with laser blasters, lead by Commander Mozar flew down from the air, blasting the Turtles and Harry with laser fire. Down from the sky, a dozen air ships touched down on the Earth, no doubt filled with laser wielding Triceraton soldiers.

"Run!" yelled Leo as Mikey, Don, and a reluctant Harry ran away from the sight of the TCRI building. Raph looked as if he wanted to stand his ground but a few laser blasts made him change his tune. The Fugitoid stood is ground. "That means you too Professor!"

Leo looked at the Fugitoid who still didn't move so Leo reached over and yanked the Fugitoid roughly by the arm, leading him away from the Triceratons but not for long as the Triceratons remained relentless on their pursuit of the Fugitoid.

"Halt and return with the Fugitoid or face total and utter annihilation," growled Mozar in a dangerous voice.

More laser blasts nearly missed the Turtles and Harry but Leo became incredibly frustrated with the Fugitoid's stubborn refusal to run with the Fugitoid so Leo lifted up the Fugitoid and draped him over his shoulder.

"Leonardo, really put me down so I can surrender! Honestly, I haven't fried my circuits, I assure you. I know exactly what I am doing!" said the Fugitoid in a discouraged voice before waving his arms and struggling with Leo's grasps. "Triceratons, I'm over here!"

"Professor, keep it down," muttered Leo in a anxious voice.

"No, not unless you let me surrender, I need to surrender to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid as they turned a corner, apparently ditching the Triceratons.

"Sorry Professor, we don't know the meaning of the word surrender," said Raph as he gasped for breath.

"Well it is verb, meaning to yield or…" explained the Fugitoid before Mozar and six other Triceratons flew in front of the fleeing group.

"You should have known better than to think you could shake us," growled Mozar before turning to his troops. "Open fire but don't you dare hit the Fugitoid. The Prime Leader wants him in one piece."

The Triceratons blasted at Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Harry but as they leapt out of the way, a giant hole was blown in the middle of the street, leading right to the sewer. Harry looked at the whole before waving his brothers over.

"Guys, I think we've found a way out, we can ditch them in the sewers," said Harry.

Cartwheeling out of the way of laser fire, Don, Mikey, Raph, and then Harry dived down into the hole but the Fugitoid and Leo remained outside.

"Triceratons, I'm over here," said the Fugitoid. "Come and take me to your Prime Leader."

With a disgusted sigh, Leo grabbed the Fugitoid and yanked him into the hole as they both leapt down into the hole in the sewers.

"Really, this is too much, if you only just let me surrender…" started the Fugitoid but Leo signaled for the Fugitoid to be quiet and follow him down the tunnels of the sewer.

A second later, the Triceratons, lead by Mozar, flew down, searching for the Fugitoid.

"The Positronic Energy signature is coming from that direction," growled Mozar pointing his troops in the direction where his tracker device was pointing him. "This way."

The Triceratons walked over seeing the Fugitoid standing out in the open. Mozar cautiously approached the Fugitoid, ready to order his troops to attack in a very seconds just in case this was some kind of trick.

"Professor Honeycutt, it's excellent to see you here, as we have been searching for you for quite some time," growled Mozar.

"Well, it's a good thing you found me so now we…" said the Fugitoid before Leo, Mikey, and Harry sprang out of nowhere, kicking Mozar back as Raph and Don dunked the Fugitoid underneath the sewer water, shielding the robot from view.

"Next time, Professor, when we say hide, hide!" yelled Raph angrily as Mozar signaled for the Triceratons to open fire on the Turtles and Harry.

"Everyone, fall back and regroup," ordered Leo.

"This way," muttered Harry pointing behind him as Raph and Mikey dislodged a sewer pipe with vicious swings from their weapons which slowed the Triceratons down.

The Turtles and Harry rush over, with Don and Raph pulling the Fugitoid down. Harry pulled out his wand, muttering a spell, water to splash across the doorway before freezing instantly, blocking the entrance.

"That should hold them for about a minute," said Harry.

"Professor, you've got to keep giving away our location," said Don in an exasperated voice.

"But, I'm not saying anything until the Triceratons are near enough to capture me," said the Fugitoid stubbornly. "Honestly, I think you should just flee and let them capture me."

"You aren't attracting their attention, then why are those crazy horny aliens able to track us no matter what direction we are going," said Mikey in an incredulous voice.

Harry looked down for a brief second before turning to his brothers.

"Actually, that might be kind of sort of my fault," said Harry in a quiet voice. "Look, I was under a lot of pressure and I might have showed the Triceratons that they could track the Fugitoid's positronic energy signature."

"Might of?" asked Raph in an irritated voice.

"Okay, I did tell them about how they can track the Fugitoid's positronic energy signature!" snapped Harry. "It was the only way I could get them to leave Earth but now they can use it to…track the Fugitoid."

Mikey and Raph exchanged looks at a rare blunder from Harry.

"So, Harry, exactly how accurate is this tracking technology?" asked Leo coolly. "Miles? City Blocks?"

At that moment, a blast of laser fire had exploded Harry's ice shield, causing a group of Triceratons to come through, after the Fugitoid.

"Inches," said Harry in a small voice as the Triceratons closed in for the attack.

"Everyone through this sewer tunnel back here, now!" yelled Leo as the Turtles, Harry, and the Fugitoid, who was once again dragged while attempting to get the attention of the Triceratons with the impulse to get captured.

"Forward, we'll capture that Fugitoid no matter where he goes with this tracking equipment," growled Mozar as he held up the Positronic energy scanner.

Three tunnels away, the Turtles and Harry collapsed, as they had ran a large distance.

"That should keep them off of our tails for about ninety seconds," muttered Harry as he gasped for air.

"Triceratons over hear, Triceratons I'm over hear," yelled the Fugitoid, leaping up and down like an idiot, while waving his arms.

"It may be sooner with Professor Honeycutt leaping around and yelling like an idiot," said Mikey darkly. "Someone do something to shut him up."

Don reached forward, and grabbed the Fugitoid around the neck before popping his robotic head.

"Okay, that was a bit too extreme," said Mikey.

"What, I panicked?" asked Don before straightening up while looking at the head of the Fugitoid that he had in his hands. "You know, this might just be the thing to get the Triceratons off of our back for a few seconds."

"Of course, we can find some way to make the Fugitoid invisible to tracking," said Harry thoughtfully. "And the Professor can assist us with that."

Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Harry looked at the Fugitoid's head who felt suddenly nervous.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" asked the Fugitoid.

In the sewer, just one tunnel over from where the Turtles, Harry, and the Fugitoid were, Mozar lead his team of Triceratons over.

"The signal is extremely strong, we can't be far," growled Mozar before the energy tracker splintered to two signals and then to four signals before finally reaching five separate signals, all going in different directions. "What? This must be some kind of trick."

"What do we do now, Commander?" asked one of the Triceratons.

"Split into five groups and follow a signal," ordered Mozar. "I will not allow the Fugitoid to slip through our fingers, not after all the resources expended."

The Triceratons split up into five separate groups in the pursuit of the Fugitoid.

Outside, Harry walked out of the Potter residence, carrying the Fugitoid's torso and his Firebolt. It was a miracle Harry managed to get through the front door with all the Triceratons flying around but Harry managed to get to his Firebolt.

"Let's see those Triceratons try and out fly me on this. Come on Professor," said Harry, before climbing onto his Firebolt and rising high into the sky, with the Fugitoid's torso tucked underneath his arm.

Back in the lair, Master Splinter sat deep in meditation as Mikey ran right through the front entrance, looking rather frantic.

"Michelangelo, thank goodness, there you are," said Splinter. "What has happened, where are your brothers?"

"Master Splinter, have you seen my hover board," said Mikey, referring to a device that Don managed to create out of leftover Utrom technology.

"Michelangelo, I demand answers and now," said Master Splinter in a voice that seemed to be slowly losing patience.

"Ah, found it," said Mikey pulling out the hover board, before rushing out of the entrance of the lair.

"Michelangelo, I want answers," said Splinter.

"Sorry, Master Splinter but if I don't leave right now, you are going to be getting some seriously rude house guests," said Mikey as he rushed out of the lair with his hover board.

Master Splinter sighed in irritation. He seemed to be not getting any answers right now.

Mikey walked over to a tunnel, before picking up one of the arms of the Fugitoid.

"Come on Professor, it's time to get this show on the road," said Mikey as he got on the hover board and slowly flew it from the lair down the tunnels in the sewer.

Right by a manhole, Leo poked his head out, before looking around to see if the coast was clear.

"Looks like the coast is clear," muttered Leo, as he pulled out the Fugitoid's other arm. "C'mon Professor, we've got to keep moving."

In the warehouse, Raph climbed on the shell cycle, putting the Fugitoid's legs behind him. Revving on the shell cycle, Raph drove out with the Fugitoid's legs riding on the back.

At the junkyard, Don ducked behind a pile of garbage before walking around with the Fugitoid's head underneath his arm.

"Okay, Professor, I really need your help in creating a way to mask your energy signature until we come up with an alternate plan in dealing with the Triceratons," said Don in regretful voice.

"But The Triceratons will keep ruthlessly hunting me since they know I'm here but yet, I don't want to see you or your brothers hurt since the Triceratons now have the ability to track me," sighed the Fugitoid. "Very well, I will assist you in any way I can."

"Good, but while you are coming up with a plan, we need a way to shake the Triceratons off for a short spell," said Don as he walked over to a helicopter that was stashed behind a couple of old cars. Don entered the helicopter, before putting the Fugitoid on the seat beside him before Don launched the helicopter in the air. "This helicopter we borrowed from the Shredder should allow us to dodge the Triceratons long enough for you to come up with a way that you can mask your energy."

Don flew the Helicopter out of the garbage dump but he found himself face to face with a pair of hovering platforms with nine Triceratons, including Commander Mozar, pointing laser blasters as the helicopter.

"I don't know exactly how you cheated our tracking equipment, terrapin but you won't live long enough to explain yourself," growled Mozar angrily.

Don pulled a switch on the helicopter, blasting straight out the Triceratons which caused the saurians to scatter for a brief second, allowing Don to get a head start.

In the center, Harry flew high above the city on his Firebolt with a trio of Triceratons on jet packs after him. The Triceratons spotted Harry and zoomed towards the Boy-Who-Lived who kept flying straight, as he had a plan in dealing with the Triceratons. A moment before he would have hit a large sign, Harry aimed his Firebolt upwards, getting out of the way. The Triceratons could not fly up out of the way in time and they splattered head on into the sign, causing Harry to smirk as he flew up. He had no doubt there were more on the way and he couldn't waste a second in moving.

In the sewers, a group of Triceratons continued their tracking of the Fugitoid.

"The positronic energy signature is close in fact it appears to be…coming right at us," said one of the Triceratons in horror as Mikey zoomed forward on the hover board, Fugitoid's arm extended outwards.

"Yo, ugly, talk to the hand," said Mikey smashing the lead Triceraton in the face with the robotic arm he was carrying. Unfortunately for Mikey, this provoked the other Triceratons to pull their laser blasters and fire them towards Mikey.

Mikey blasted straight forward on his hover board as the Triceratons climbed to their hovering platform, preparing to pursue Mikey. The Triceratons fired their weapons towards Mikey but Mikey dodged from side to side, managing to avoid the fire from the Triceratons. In a flash, Mikey zipped through a narrow tunnel that he could get through but the hover platform for the invaders could not. With horrified looks on their faces, the Triceratons leapt off the hover platform, just before it smashed right into the entrance in the tunnel and busted into pieces.

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief but it was only fleeting, as the Triceratons crawled through the tunnel blasting at Mikey. The hover board blasted further as the Triceratons now lacked a vehicle but they pursued the wise cracking Turtle none the less.

On the rooftops above, Leo peaked down with the Fugitoid's arm set on the ledge. Leo decided he would allow Don more time by drawing the attention of the Triceraton's to him.

"I'm uh over here and it's quite extraordinary," said Leo in an extremely bad fake British accent, in a sad attempt to mimic the Fugitoid.

The pair of Triceratons dove up, blasting at Leo which caused the Turtle to fly back a few inches. One of the Triceratons hovered downwards, getting a closer look at the Fugitoid's arm.

"It looks as if we found the Fugitoid or at least a piece of him away," said the Triceraton, picking up the arm but Leo leapt up into action, knocking one of the Triceratons back with a double kick before tugging at the arm causing the second Triceraton to lose his balance and hang on from the ledge of the building.

The Triceraton growled at Leo but Leo managed to give one final tug, yanking the Fugitoid's arm out of the hand of the Triceraton. The Triceraton spiraled down, landing right in a garbage dumpster. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as that crisis was averted, at least for the moment.

On the streets, Raph drove at top speed on the shell cycle, with the legs of the Fugitoid on the back but unfortunately for Raph, a large and angry Triceraton was right on his tail. Raph floored the bike but he felt frustrated as no matter what he did, the alien flew closer on his jet pack. The Triceraton managed to grab onto the back of Raph's bike. The Shell Cycle screeched to a halt as the Triceraton looked ready to tear the motorcycle in half with sheer strength in an attempt to capture a small piece of the Fugitoid.

On the rooftop, an army commando pointed a rifle towards the back of Raph's Shell Cycle as Raph attempted to vainly floor the gas fast enough to rip his bike out of the clutches of the Triceraton.

"Bishop to Pawn, what is your status," said the sinister voice of Agent Bishop from the other end of a communication device.

"I'm into position, awaiting permission to fire," said the commando in a cool voice.

"Take the shot," said Bishop coldly in response.

The commando nodded, pointing his rifle at the back of Raph's shell cycle and firing it. One bullet caught the Triceraton expertly in the spine, causing the saurian to growl out in agony, before falling to the ground, crippled from the shot as a confused Raph zoomed forward on the Shell Cycle.

In his government base, Bishop walked over to a computer, pressing a few buttons before picking up a communication voice.

"We are close to capturing the Fugitoid and all of our measures are in place to eliminate any interference in our plan," said Bishop coolly. "Rest assure my friend, by tomorrow morning, we shall get what we both want."

Bishop pressed one final button, sending the communication and a logo that said "The Earth Protection Agency" briefly flashed across the screen before disappearing as Bishop looked at the screen with cold indifference.

Raph may have shaken off one of his Triceraton pursuers but three more had decided to give chase. This chase was going to take something rather creative to ditch them. In a blink of the eye, Mikey blasted up from the sewer, on his hover board, with Triceratons in pursuit, firing their weapons at the terrapin.

"So much for splitting up," said Raph in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well, it's a bit hard to ditch a bunch of Triceratons that can follow your every move," said Mikey before leaping on the back of the shell cycle with Raph. "I do hope there is enough room for two and three fifths on this thing."

The Triceratons blasted a hole through the street ahead of Raph, which caused the Shell Cycle to spin out of control. Raph, Mikey, and the pieces of the Fugitoid flew off the cycle, as the Triceratons looked triumphant.

"You know Mikey, I hate running but I love to rumble," said Raph, as he put the Fugitoid's legs on top of his shoulders before leaping up, Sais drawn. A pair of quick jabs with the Sais disabled the weapons of the Triceraton's before Raph swept the legs out from underneath him.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks before bouncing the wood right off the back of the head of one of the Triceratons, causing the Triceraton to fall to the ground. One of the Triceratons attempted to smash Mikey with his laser blaster but Raph leapt up, causing the Triceraton to fly through the window with a vicious double kick right to chest.

"Let's go before more of these horn heads decide to come," said Mikey as Raph nodded reluctantly as they walked out with one of the arms and the legs of the Fugitoid.

In the helicopter, Don dodged another barrage of laser fire from the Triceratons.

"Donatello, I've created a signal that will make me invisible to the Triceratons, all I need to do now is broadcast it," said the Fugitoid in a triumphant voice.

"That's great Professor, we need to get to…" said Don before growing silent as a group of Triceratons on a hovering platform, lead by Commander Mozar was in front of Don once again.

"This is your last chance terrapin, surrender the Fugitoid or you shall be destroyed," growled Mozar.

Don shot the helicopter upwards, attempting to get away from the Fugitoid as the Triceratons engaged the hovering platform preparing to go after the Fugitoid but Harry zoomed down on his Firebolt, kicking one of the Triceratons in the back of the head off the platform. Harry kicked another Triceraton back before back flipping away and pointing his wand at the controls. Harry magically fused the controls together, causing the Triceraton's hovering platform to zoom forward at a high speed. Harry took the Fugitoid's torso and leapt on his Firebolt and shot off the platform.

"That should mess things up nicely," said Harry as he watched the Triceratons leap off the platform before it smashed right into a set of stop lights.

Another platform zoomed forward, as Mozar and his troops stepped on. Mozar checked his tracking device.

"The signal is that way," growled Mozar, pointing forward slightly to the left. "Quickly, that robot will be ours."

Don landed his helicopter on the rooftop before picking up the Fugitoid's head and running with it towards a satellite dish array high above a skyscraper. The side of the Fugitoid's head popped open, revealing a plug. Don opened up the side of one of the control boxes from the satellites before plugging the Fugitoid's head in.

"Okay, you're live Professor," said Don. "Prepare to dish out some serious masking interface."

"Right-o, creating inverted sine wave right now," said the Fugitoid as electrical waves powered the satellites to life before they glowed a deep blue color. "Broadcasting right about…now."

On the hovering platform, Mozar looked triumphant; he was so close he could smell it.

"The Fugitoid is only a short distance away," said Mozar looking at his tracking device.

On the rooftop, the satellites shot a nullification beam right into outer space, short circuiting the signal that the Fugitoid was giving off to the Triceraton's tracking equipment.

Mozar looked at his tracking equipment with the signal beeping heavily but in a second, the tracking equipment signal disappeared.

"No!" growled Mozar angrily, slamming the tracking equipment down on the ground roughly. "This can't be happening! The Fugitoid could not have disappeared from our scanners."

Moments later at a park, the Turtles and Harry, finished reassembling the Fugitoid to his full form.

"I must say it is good to be back in one piece but unfortunately, we must face the harsh reality that if you really don't have an alternate plan, then I really must surrender myself to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid.

"We'll think of something Professor, we just need a little more time," said Leo.

A few seconds of silence existed before a hovering sound appeared upwards and then the sound of tanks quickly rolling in from all sides broke the silence.

"Freeze! United States Military, we have you surrounded!" yelled a commanding voice as Harry, Don, Raph, Mikey, Leo, and the Fugitoid looked up to see the horrifying reality that they were surrounded by Military helicopters and tanks. "Hands in the air or we will open fire!"


	6. Chapter 6: Worlds Collide Part II

**Chapter Six: Worlds Collide Part Two**

"Great," muttered Harry sarcastically as the American troops exited the tanks, pointing weapons at them. "We escape the Triceratons, and then we have to deal with the United States Government. Some days, it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

"Hands in the air, assume the position," said a stern voice.

"I've got your position right here," said Raph leaping up into the air and split kicking two of the troops backwards before stabbing a Sai towards a third American troop.

"Way, to go Raph," said Leo sarcastically as he motioned for Don, Mikey, and Harry to join him in preparing for battle against the American Military.

"Open fire!" ordered a military commander, who pointed their weapons at the Turtles and Harry, blasting at them with a heavy stream of laser fire.

Leo rolled into action, slicing one of the blasters before Don tossed his Bo Staff directly into the stomach of another military commander.

Mikey dodged the laser fire before swinging his nunchucks, knocking several military troops back. Harry rolled into action, before leaping up and striking one of the shoulders in the face with an elbow, avoiding the laser fire. Another back kick knocked a second troop back as Harry really wished he hadn't lost his double edged sword in the battle with the Triceratons earlier.

"Since when do Earth troops have such advanced weaponry," said Don in a confused voice as he examined one of the blasters that fell to the group as a solider was knocked down.

"Oh dear, I'd rather prefer taking my chances with the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid who was standing back from the battle.

The Turtles and Harry managed to hold off the attacks from the American Military, but they were being pushed slightly back into one area as they fended off the attack.

"Neutralize them all, Bishop wants them alive," said the Military Commander as a pair of troops brought out a giant laser cannon. A couple of buttons were pressed before a switch was pulled.

A giant blast of blue light shot out of the cannon, engulfing the Turtles, Harry, and the Fugitoid. A sizzling sound was heard before they fell to the ground stunned from the attack from the laser cannon. The troops moved in to contain the six before they woke up from the stun laser cannon induced attack.

In the sewer, Hailey and Ginny walked towards the direction of the lair. Ginny had a sinking feeling that something terribly awful had happened to Harry just seconds ago but she was hoping against hope that Harry had went back to the lair for some reason.

The door of the lair pushed open, allowing Hailey and Ginny to walk in. Master Splinter walked forward, leaning on his walking stick and looking very anxious.

"Please tell me Harry managed to make it back here," said Ginny.

"I'm afraid not, Ginny," said Splinter who leaned on his walking stick for a second. "I do not like this at all. Something extremely strange is afoot, as all of my sons have vanished and I sense they may be in the gravest danger they have ever face in their life."

"Funnily enough, I thought something like that might be up with Harry," said Ginny. "Just a moment ago, I had the strange feeling that something sinister might be up."

"This is very troubling," said Master Splinter before walking into his bedroom. "I need to collect a few things, and then I will begin searching for them. Time is of the essence and there is none to waste."

"Excellent, where do we start?" asked Hailey eagerly.

"I believe it would be best if you two do not accompany me for this trip," said Splinter in a serious tone of voice. "I prefer not to be murdered by either of your mothers should something awful happen to you."

"But, if we track Harry magically through the mirrors, and then he will be easier for you to find rather quickly," said Hailey stubbornly.

"We want to help," said Ginny in a definite voice.

"Very well," said Splinter. "Even through it is against my better judgment; I will allow you to assist me in finding my sons. But I must urge you to be silent and not attract the attention of the Triceratons."

With that, Splinter and Ginny both looked at Hailey who gave them in an incredulous look.

"Why are you looking at me for?" asked Hailey.

"Because, you don't know the meaning of the word stealth," muttered Ginny.

"Let us go now," said Splinter quickly. "Like I mentioned earlier, time is of the essence. I just hope fate gives us enough time to reach my sons before it is too late."

On the streets, Splinter poked his head out of the manhole. Triceratons were patrolling the streets, attempting to relocate the Fugitoid after his energy signature had been nullified. Splinter cautiously looked for an opening.

Expertly, Splinter leapt out of the sewer manhole and went directly into the alley way. Ginny poked her head out next, remembering everything Harry had taught her about the art of ninjitsu stealth. The coast seemed to be clear and Ginny sprang up, leaping into the alleyway in a flash.

Hailey took a deep breath. She felt confident she could do this, despite no formal training. Besides, if an old rat could get past the Triceratons quickly, how difficult go it be for a thirteen year old girl?

Hailey looked up out of the manhole before springing up, and managing to land swiftly on her feet in the alleyway. She looked surprised, but rather pleased and raised her arms up in triumph, before inadvertently knocking over a trash can in the alleyway.

The clatter alerted two Triceratons who walked over, laser blasters pointing.

"It came from down there," growled one of the Triceratons, pointing to the slightly open manhole before the saurians blasted away at the street, until there was a large hole in the middle of the street.

In the alley, Hailey, Ginny, and Master Splinter stood in the shadows, awaiting the disappearance of the Triceratons before they could move on.

Harry's eyes opened slowly. He had hit his head rather hard and it took him a moment to focus his vision. The last thing he remembered, he was fighting a group of troops from the United States military and then he woke up here.

Harry turned his head, he was in a pitch black room and as he attempted to move, Harry found himself strapped to a table of some sort. He couldn't move at all and he didn't seem to have the strength to release himself by wandless magic.

One by one, the other Turtles and the Fugitoid began to slowly come to their senses in the pitch black room they were brought to after they had been knocked out by the United States military.

"Where are we?" asked Raph before the room suddenly began illuminating with a nearly blinding sudden flash of light. The light lit up the contents of the room, revealing all kinds of sharp tools either laying on a table or hanging from the ceiling. A group of file cabinets also were located within this room.

"The end of the line, ," said a sinister voice from the shadows before the figure of Agent Bishop stepped out into view, a malicious smirk fixed upon his face.

"It's me you want," said the Fugitoid in an urgent voice. "Leave my friends out of this."

"Actually Professor, it's you I don't want," said Bishop calmly.

"What are you anyway?" asked Don.

"Well, Donatello, I am the man who the government relies on for certain experiments that they'd rather not dirty their hands with," said Bishop in a calm voice.

"Wait a minute, how did you know Don's name and the Professor?" asked Raph in an angry voice.

"I know all your names, Raphael, and much more than you can ever imagine," said Bishop.

"And yet we don't know your name," said Leo.

"Yeah, how rude is that!" exclaimed Mikey in an incredulous voice.

"Very well then, when you are screaming my name, begging for the agony to stop, you may call me, Bishop," said Bishop in a sinister voice.

At that precise moment, the door to the laboratory creaked open and much to the surprise of the Turtles, the Fugitoid, and Harry, General Blanque walked into the room, before making his way straight to the Fugitoid.

"General Blanque?" said Raph in a disbelieving voice. "That's the guy that was chasing the Fugitoid in the first place back on D'Hoonib."

"What does he want?" asked Mikey before turning over and seeing the Fugitoid before coming to a sudden realization of what exactly the good General was after on this night. "Oh, right."

"Oh dear," said the Fugitoid in a small voice.

"Hello, Professor, I must say it is good to see you again after months of intense searching," said General Blanque. "You have some Teleportal Plans that I will be ripping from your robotic brain and I will get them by any means necessary. Even if I have to break you."

"No!" exclaimed the Fugitoid.

"Yes," said Blanque sadistically before turning to his Troops. "Gentlemen, wheel the Fugitoid to the lab that Agent Bishop has so kindly provided for us."

Blanque's troops walked over before beginning to wheel the Fugitoid out of the lab. Bishop turned to Blanque with a cold indifferent look.

"I have now upheld my end of the deal, now you will uphold yours," said Bishop.

"Yes, the Federation thanks you and your government for your assistance in the matter of capturing the Fugitoid and now we will begin with meeting our end of this bargain. Do with the Turtles and Mr. Potter as you wish, because I honestly don't' care at this point" said Blanque before turning to one of his Federation troops that had not ushered the Fugitoid out of the room. "Commence with Operation Broken Horn."

"Yes, sir, General Blanque," said the Federation solider before walking off.

Back at the Triceraton Homeworld, the doors of the throne room opened and Commander Mozar walked in towards Prime Leader Zanramon. Mozar kneeled down before the Prime Leader.

"Mozar, report," said Zanramon.

"No sighting of the Fugitoid yet but we are still remaining on the look out," growled Mozar.

"Look no further, the Fugitoid is right here," said a voice that caused Mozar and Zanramon to both spin around. They saw the grinning voice of General Blanque looking on the screen and much to the horror of the two high ranking Triceratons, the Fugitoid was right behind him, strapped to the table on wheels.

"No!" yelled Zanramon in horror.

"Caught you with your horn down Zanramon, didn't I?" asked Blanque. "Now, my troops are ready to blast you straight into oblivion."

No sooner did Blanque say this, a group of Federation war ships went straight for the Homeworld, blasting heavy streams of laser fire at it.

"Mozar, why did you not foresee this action by the Federation?" growled Zanramon, angrily.

"Prime Leader I didn't expect that…" said Mozar.

"With the Federation, you expect everything but never mind that," said Zanramon angrily. "Order all available Triceraton craft on Earth to scramble back here to defend my precious Triceraton Homeworld."

Mozar rushed over but to his horror, he received an incoming message coming in.

"Prime Leader, the Federation is also attacking our forces that we sent down to Earth," growled Mozar.

"A two pronged attacked," growled Zanramon. "Launch any weaponry that we have on the Homeworld at the Federation and order any ships patrolling in space to attack. I want the Federation annihilated. We have to steal that Fugitoid from them!"

Back in Bishop's government research facility, Bishop was sharpening some of his tools as the Turtles and Harry looked rather uncertain at what would happen.

"Bishop, I don't know what you are thinking but you can't trust that Blanque guy," said Raph. "He is just as bad as the Triceratons!"

"Federation, Triceratons, makes little difference to me. They can wipe each other out for all I care, leaving the Earth safe once again," said Bishop as he finished sharpening a buzz saw before pressing a couple of buttons causing a group of electrical cords to descend from the ceiling right above Harry. Bishop turned to Harry. "Ah, yes, the famous Harry Potter, one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful wizards in the entire world. I am honored."

Harry did not like the fact that Bishop was looking at him like a science project.

"You may just be just the person I need for one of the parts of my research," said Bishop.

"Why me?" asked Harry.

"Well others that have been subjected to this procedure have died rather painfully but they weren't as magically powerful as you were," said Bishop coolly before walking around Harry, connecting several of the wires to Harry's arms, side, and his legs with a final interconnecting object leading to an orb like device. "For years I have used many test subjects for one purpose in mind. That is to finally unlock the secrets of the elements needed to create magical energy."

"This is insane," hissed Harry. "You don't seem like you know whether I'm going to survive your little scientific experiment."

"We'll just see what happens," said Bishop. "I really prefer you don't die on me as you are the only one capable enough to defeating a rather dark, somewhat alien, magical force that could mean disaster for my business."

Harry was at a loss to understand what Bishop was talking about but Bishop walked over to a box that had several settings for different levels of voltage. Bishop slowly cranked up the voltage as Harry felt pain beyond belief. It was almost like his magic within him was expanding and contorting in directions that it was never meant to.

"Stop it!" yelled Raph angrily looking at the pained look on Harry's face as the electricity slowly intermingled with the magic before flowing through the cords in the direction towards the orb.

"Don't worry, there is a ninety seven percent chance that this won't kill him," said Bishop in a cold voice. "I can't say the same for you four not being killed as it is time to prepare you for your dissection."

At that second, a ray of green light bathed Don, scanning him up and down.

"Uh, guys, you know how I like to sometimes take the toaster apart to see how it works," said Don as the light slowly scanned him. "Well, I think I'm about to know how the toaster feels throughout that process."

Across the river, Hailey, Ginny, and Master Splinter looked up, watching the battle between the Triceratons and the Federation high above in the sky from the docks. Both of the alien races seemed intent to blast each other into extinction.

"So, Ginny, how is that magical tracking thing through Harry's two way mirror?" asked Hailey as she took her eyes off the battle below just a second after one of the Triceraton Air Ships was blasted out of the sky before plunging straight towards the water.

"Just a second," muttered Ginny, attempting to figure out what direction the tracking charm lead. "There, right across the river and…oh this is going to be rather complicated."

"What?" asked Master Splinter.

"The place where Harry and the others have been taken is under ground and the only way under ground is…" started Ginny before Hailey cut her off.

"Swimming through the cold, murky, polluted river," said Hailey, nodding her head grimly.

"Afraid so," said Ginny in a grim voice.

"Let us find a safe entrance point away from the fire fight above," said Master Splinter in a commanding tone of voice as he looked at the battle above, quickly calculating mentally before pointing his walking stick towards the right. "This way, quickly."

Harry bit his lip, attempting to shut out the pain he was feeling so he didn't feel the urge to scream out in agony. The set up that Bishop had shocking him with electricity had caused him immense amounts of pain but did not managed to actually kill him. He looked up with a pained expression as he slowly saw the orb to slowly fill with a swirl of colorless light.

Bishop checked on the progress with his experiment on the Boy-Who-Lived before turning to the data on the view screen that he received when scanning Don earlier.

"Fascinating, your alteration is exactly identical to that of the other mutation I had captured," said Bishop in an indifferent voice.

"Other mutation?" asked Don in a confused tone of voice.

"Whatcha talkin' about Willis?" asked Mikey in confusion.

Without another word, Bishop walked over, opening a large file drawer before pulling it out revealing it to be another operating table of some sort. On the table, the Turtles looked shocked as the weakened form of the immense mutant crocodile known as Leatherhead appeared into view, moaning in agony.

"The mutated DNA samples I shall extract from you along with the magic sample I take from Mr. Potter will set my research to create an army of genetically altered super soldiers ahead by more than fifty years," said Bishop coolly before turning to the captured Turtles. "It's a pity that you Turtles will not be surviving the next five minutes after your dissection begins."

On the docks, Master Splinter, Hailey, and Ginny crept from the shadows, waiting for the opening they needed to find an underwater entrance of some sort so they could rescue Harry and the Turtles. High above, the Triceratons were losing badly to the combined might of the Federation.

"This is Tri-Base 7-Q, I can't hold out any longer, anti-gravity sensors have been disrupted, abandon ship, we're all going to crash," said the Triceraton pilot aboard one of the Tri-Bases that were sent down to engage into battle with the Federation. The Tri-Base quickly spiraled towards the water, as several of the Triceratons had left the base on escape ships to avoid an eventual watery grave.

The Tri-Base splashed right into the water, sending a massive tidal wave rising up into the air before splashing down. It was a couple of moments before the water had settled.

Splinter raised his hand up in the air before pointing into the water.

"This way, quickly, before any more alien spacecraft drops into the water," said Splinter as Splinter leapt into the water, followed by Ginny and then Hailey as they swam through the ocean, looking for an underwater entrance of sort.

After about a minute of searching, Hailey pointed to a gateway underground. In a flash, Hailey, Master Splinter, and Ginny swam quickly as much time had passed since the Turtles and Harry had been captured. They reached an underground dock in record time as it appeared that a group of Muggle troops were unloading crates of very advanced looking weaponry.

"There is like a billion troops round, so how in the hell do we get past them and rescue my brother?" asked Hailey.

"Watch and learn," said Splinter, before tossing his walking stick up into the air and it landed into the water

The troops spun around, pointing their weapons at where Master Splinter's walking stick had landed. The troops looked confused before Master Splinter leapt out of the water, knocking one of the troops swiftly out with a vicious kick. He grabbed the arm of the second troop and flipped the troop over roughly on his back.

Another trio of Troops rushed over but Ginny sprang out the water, swiftly leaping behind them before leaping up and kicking both of the troops in the back of the head viciously, knocking them out cold. The other troop prepared to blast Ginny but Hailey calmly walked over and bashed him over the back of the head with a pipe that she had picked up on the ground.

"At last, a weapon," said Hailey fondly looking over the pipe that she had knocked out the solider with.

"Why do I think this will only end in tragedy?" asked Ginny before becoming suddenly serious. "Come on, the signal is only a short while off and we should go before more of those guys come."

Splinter nodded as Ginny lead the way through the hallways for a short time with Hailey walking in a short distance behind. Ginny paused for a second, stopping short of a metal cabinet.

"The tracking charm indicates that Harry and the others should be right ahead," said Ginny, frowning. "Yet, there seems to be nothing ahead but this cabinet."

"Are you sure you did that tracking charm correctly?" asked Master Splinter.

Ginny paused before a sudden burst of inspiration came to her mind. She reached forward and opened up the cabinet revealing the weapons of the Turtles, their shell cells, and the two way mirrors of the Turtles and Harry.

"They have to be close, if there weapons are here," said Hailey. "We are definitely on the right track."

"Indeed," said Splinter sniffing in the air for a second. "They are definitely close. We must continue to search the facility."

"Well, we might as well pick up their things when we are here," said Ginny, as she reached forward, scooping up the weapons of the Turtles and Harry's wand along with the shell cells and two way mirrors before scooping them into a duffle bag that was also in the cabinet before looking around before spotting an air vent built into the wall. Ginny had a sudden thought the path to Harry might be through the air vent. "I believe if we go through this air vent, we'll find be able to find everyone."

Splinter nodded, he sensed that Ginny's hunch was correct. Walking forward, Splinter pried the vent covering off with his walking stick. In a flash, Splinter slipped through the vent, followed by Hailey, and then Ginny crawled through with the duffel bag dragging behind her.

Cautiously they all crawled through the vent, as the sound of voices grew quite near. They couldn't give up the search right now as they were extremely close to finding Harry and the Turtles now.

In the lab below, Bishop turned the voltage off, causing the shockwaves to leave Harry's body. Harry's nerves felt as if they were on fire for a few more seconds before his body slowly turned back to how it felt before Bishop started his experiment on Harry.

Bishop walked over the orb, looking at the bright light within as it began to settle. The light turned from a bright shade of white to a dark, sinister black before settling into a mixture of intermingling white and black lights.

"An interesting phenomenon, one that I will have to study in further detail later," said Bishop before turning to Mikey, with a miniature buzz saw in his hand preparing for dissection. "Sorry I can't administer a sedative, but it might corrupt my findings."

The covering for the entrance through the vent on the floor began to slide off.

"I can't look," said Mikey, shutting his eyes with an agonized voice.

"For the sacrifice you're about to make, your country thanks you Michelangelo," said Bishop smoothly but Master Splinter pushed the vent off and looked up in horror as he saw Bishop raise the blade.

"No!" yelled Splinter as he leapt out of the entrance hole.

"Another mutation?" said Bishop in a curious tone voice before turning to his subordinates signaling for them to capture Splinter. "Stop him."

Bishop's cronies rushed over but Splinter was a rat possessed as he leapt up into the air, using the heads of the subordinates as stepping stones as Ginny and Hailey climbed into the laboratory.

"Keep away from my son," said Splinter in an angry voice before leaping at Bishop, kicking him hard just before he was about ready to slice Mikey's chest open to begin the dissection. Bishop flew backwards, smashing headfirst into a wall.

"Whoa Master Splinter, talk about cutting it close," said Mikey before Splinter used his walking stick to slice the straps that kept Mikey on the table.

"Help me release your brothers," ordered Master Splinter.

Ginny rushed over, looking very anxious as she saw a weakened Harry strapped to the table.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny," muttered Harry as Ginny attempted to yank the straps free. "I'm really glad to see you; I don't know how much more of this torture I could have taken."

"What has that bastard done to you?" asked Ginny in an angry voice as she looked at Bishop who as beginning to get to his feet.

"No time right now, we need to get out of here before the Federation steals the Teleportal plans for the Fugitoid," said Harry.

"The Federation is here too!" said Ginny in a horrified tone of voice as she managed to pull Harry free. Harry sprang up to his feet.

Splinter used his walking stick to slice Raph free as Mikey used one of Bishop's saws to remove the straps that held Leo down to the table before rushing over to Leatherhead.

"It is all right, Raphael, you are safe now," said Splinter, as he helped Raph to his feet.

"We can't leave without the Fugitoid," said Don as Harry freed him from his table.

"Don't worry, we won't," said Leo in a definite voice.

Mikey walked over, removing the straps that held Leatherhead down.

"Leatherhead, can you hear me buddy?" asked Mikey.

"My friend," muttered the croc in a weakened tone of voice.

"We thought we'd never see you again as last time we met, the old lair caved in on you," said Mikey.

"Well I am very thick skinned," said Leatherhead as Mikey helped him to his feet. "Quite literally."

A group of commandos rushed into the building, preparing to contain the ones that had breached their security.

"Get them," ordered Bishop. "They must not escape."

The troops rushed forward but Hailey looked over to a fire extinguisher on the wall before raising the pipe she had found and cracking it open causing the vision of their attackers to become obscured.

"Everyone, catch," said Hailey, tossing the duffel bag of weapons in the air right at the foot of the Turtles.

"Oh yeah," said Raph as he reached into the bag, pulling out his Sais before twirling them as Leo, Don, and Mikey did the same with their respective weapons, before leaping into the air, attacking their foes, knocking them all out one by one under the cover of fog.

Harry leapt up as well, with a crowbar that he had found laying about as a temporary weapon, whacking a couple of the commandos in the ribs. Ginny leapt into the air, elbowing one of the commandos in the stomach before Hailey raised her pipe, cracking the commando in the back of the head. Leatherhead reached down, tossing the goons left and right.

After the fog cleared, the battered commandos decided to flee to avoid the wrath of the Turtles, Master Splinter, Hailey, Leatherhead, Ginny, and Harry.

"Cowards," said Bishop coldly as he walked forward, nonchalantly adjusting his tie, as his foes leapt in front of him, the Turtles standing in the front with their weapons drawn ready to lay waste to Bishop.

"Let's take care of this guy and get out of here," said Raph as he twirled his Sais. "We need to find the Fugitoid."

"Hey Bishop you want a genetic sample?" asked Mikey twirling his nunchucks before rushing forward. "Well sample this!"

Mikey leapt up, attempting to smash Bishop but Bishop swiftly kicked Mikey before grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto one of the tables. In a blink of an eye, Bishop strapped Mikey to the table before using his foot to toss a miniature buzz saw into the air before catching it with his hand. Bishop pressed a button on the side, causing the saw to spin sinisterly as Bishop slowly lowered in towards Mikey.

"Anyone move and you can say good bye to Michelangelo," said Bishop in a dangerous voice as the blade hovered a few inches away from Mikey's skull, threatening to slice it open.


	7. Chapter 7: Worlds Collide Part III

**Chapter Seven: Worlds Collide Part Three**

In the lab, Bishop raised his weapon, the blade circling towards Mikey, moving closer to slicing his head open by the second as the others looked on in horror.

"Anyone moves, and Michelangelo is finished," declared Bishop in a cold dangerous voice as he aimed the weapon barely an inch away from Mikey's head. "His life is at stake and you should have all learned by now that I always do what I say."

"And you should have learned by now to never turn your back on me," said Mikey a second before he kicked an unsuspecting Agent Bishop in the stomach.

Bishop staggered back a step which gave Mikey enough time to free himself and leap at Bishop, nunchucks spinning but Bishop ducked down underneath Mikey's attack, causing Mikey to splatter on the floor like an insect hitting the windshield of a car.

Bishop looked up at the group closing in on him with a calculating glance before recklessly tossing his miniature buzz saw at them. Thinking quickly, Leo pulled out his swords and swiftly deflected the object back towards the sinister government agent. Bishop ducked down, causing the object to be planted into the wall.

Harry raised his crowbar, charging Bishop with the intent to cave the man's skull in but Bishop ducked underneath Harry's charge before kicking Harry right in the back. Leo and Don charged in, swinging their weapons towards Bishop but Bishop grabbed Don's Bo Staff and one of Leo's katanas in his hand before forcing them down onto the ground. Leo attempted to stab Bishop in the leg with his free katana but Bishop kicked the katana, causing it to sail upwards, before sticking in the ceiling above. Bishop swung his leg at Leo and Don, causing them to sail back.

Hailey rushed Bishop, attempting to take his head off with the pipe but Bishop ducked underneath her charge, while adjusting his tie and then kicking an attacking Raph right in the stomach, before springing up and kicking Hailey full force in the face with the face with both feet, causing the girl to fly back. Hailey sat back with a pained expression, a bloody lip from Bishop's assault as well.

Ginny rushed Bishop but Bishop grabbed both of Ginny's wrists with one hand. As Ginny struggled, Bishop grabbed a stun gun from a shelf behind his back before sticking it right in Ginny's back. A sizzling sound was heard as Ginny fell to her knees, temporarily incapacitated.

Harry leapt back up, swinging the crowbar but Bishop managed to leap out of the way from the shock and pick up the lead pipe. Bishop beckoned Harry to go forward and Harry swung the crowbar, clanging against the pipe and causing Bishop to step back, right into the arms of Leatherhead.

The croc squeezed Agent Bishop with his arms, attempting to crush the government agent to death.

"Let me go," winced Bishop as he felt the air leaving his lungs before managing to get his feet planted firmly underneath one of dissection tables before flipping the table up and smacking Leatherhead right in the face with it. The croc gave a pained expression as Bishop sprang up in a flash, pulling Leo's sword out of the ceiling and leaping down but Master Splinter blocked Bishop's attack with his walking stick.

Bishop backed off and Master Splinter clanged the walking stick towards the sword a couple of times, before causing the sword to fly out of Bishop's hand. Bishop swung at Splinter, punching the rat in the chest and stunning him enough before leaping up behind the group and adjusting his sunglasses which had been knocked slightly out of place during the fight before Don and Raph charged him. Bishop dodged out of the way, causing the two Turtles to stagger before Bishop sprang up and kicked them in the back, knocking them flat on their faces

"Whoa, Bishop seems to have a little bit of quickness in him," said Mikey who was beginning to pull himself up after being splattered on the floor when Bishop ducked.

"You all obviously have no idea what you are up against," said Bishop coolly.

Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Mikey, and Leo rushed forward, managing to knock Bishop back from their combined attacks but Bishop only was stunned for a mere second before Leatherhead, Don, Raph, and Splinter joined in backing Bishop off.

"I'd suggest you give up, you are out numbered," said Splinter sternly.

"Perhaps, but never outclassed" said Bishop coolly before leaping up and over his attackers before picking up a tray with four vials of mutated cell samples and the orb that housed the replicated magical energy and making his way to the nearest exist. "Until we meet again and we will, you can count on it."

Bishop slipped out the door rather quickly. Raph and Harry made a movement as if they wanted to go after Bishop, with Harry being ready to decapitate Bishop for attacking both his sister and girlfriend not to mention the horrible agony that Harry was put through due to Bishop's cruel and inhumane experiment, but Leo raised his hand.

"Let him go, we don't have time to follow him when the Fugitoid needs to be found," said Leo calmly even through Harry still had to be held back by Ginny to prevent him from murdering Bishop.

In the Triceraton Homeworld, Zanramon sat watching the battle between the Triceratons and the Federations. They were just only a short distance away from damaging his precious Triceraton Homeworld.

"Mozar, tell me one thing," said Zanramon as Commander Mozar turned his attention to the Prime Leader. "Why exactly haven't you brought me the Fugitoid as of yet?"

"Prime Leader, there is a war going on around us…" started Mozar in a forced calm voice but Zanramon rose to his feet angrily.

"I don't want any excuses, Mozar, I want the Fugitoid and I want him now!" ordered Zanramon. "Get that robot from the Federation or you will find yourself dishonored before a Triceraton firing squad."

Mozar growled in irritation. His patience with the Prime Leader was wearing extremely thin right at this moment, as the monarch kept demanding results despite Mozar attempting to figure out a way to defeat the Federation who at this moment had outnumbered them by a margin of nearly three to one.

In the Federation base on Earth, the Fugitoid was laid on a table, wires hooked to every part of his body as a robot technician began to press in a series of commands to prepare the computers in the facility to scan the Fugitoid. General Blanque paced back and forth, with a malicious look set upon his face.

"Well, Professor, it's the end of the line for you," said Blanque sadistically. "You tried to run from me but it eventually caught up with you in the end. The Teleportal Plans will be mine and with it, the complete and utter destruction of the hated Triceraton Republic. But that is not the end of this. Not only will I completely wipe out the Triceratons with your Teleportal Device but there is nothing that can stop the Federation from conquering half of the known galaxies."

Blanque looked at the Fugitoid, with a malicious power hungry glint dancing in his eyes before bending down so the Fugitoid and General Blanque were nearly face to face.

"Just to think, Professor Honeycutt, it was all because of your invention," said Blanque. "The complete and utter dominance of the Federation will be at hand after I personally break you down and pull the Teleportal Plans from you before frying all of your circuits to make you don't ever meddle with the plans of the Federation ever again."

"No!" screamed the Fugitoid in horror. "Please!"

"Yes," said Blanque sadistically who felt some kind of sadistic pleasure in seeing the Fugitoid squirming in horror.

The robot technician finished his work as an image of the blueprint of the Fugitoid's robotic body appeared on the screen.

"I'm in, sir," said the robot technician. "And I am now lowering our firewalls so we can get full access to the Fugitoid's main frame."

"Perfect, in a matter of moments those Teleportal plans will be ours," said Blanque. "Once we have the Teleportal plans, begin making plans to transport explosives right into the center of the Triceraton Homeworld so we can annihilate the Triceratons once and for all."

"Absolutely," said the robot technician as he continued to scan the Fugitoid but after the scan was complete, he had run into an unfortunate problem. "Uh, General, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" asked Blanque coldly.

"The Teleportal Plans, well, they are not here," said the robot technician nervously.

"I erased them," said the Fugitoid in a calm voice.

"What?" thundered Blanque in a voice of disbelief.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I had to allow to gain full access to my main frame so you can realize that they are completely gone," said the Fugitoid. "And while your defenses are lowered…"

The Fugitoid began glowing before shooting a bolt of electricity through the wires connecting him to the computers. Blanque looked horrified and rushed forward, attempting to disconnect the Fugitoid but the Fugitoid gave Blanque a horrific electrical shock, causing the Federation General to fly back.

"Sorry, General, but I can't allow you to disconnect me from the computers, not until my business is complete," said the Fugitoid as he sat up. "As you should know, I helped designed the majority of the Federation's computer system and I know exactly how they work. So I tapped into the system. As a matter of fact, I am the system."

"Shut the computers down," said General Blanque in a horrified voice.

"I'm afraid, he's locked us out, sir," said the robot technician who found he couldn't shut off the computers with the Fugitoid jamming the system.

The Fugitoid quickly managed to broadcast himself into every television and computer on Earth, the Federation fleet, and on the Triceraton Homeworld.

"Citizens of the planet Earth and to those who are battling above, I have an important message that you all should here," said the Fugitoid.

In the Triceraton Homeworld, a group of Triceratons looked as the Fugitoid's face appeared on their computers. Commander Mozar walked up behind them snarling.

"Commander, The Fugitoid is on all frequencies," said one of the Triceratons.

"Scan him you fool," growled Mozar. "We must have those Teleportal plans."

"At once Commander Mozar," said the Triceraton who began to input the commands to scan the Fugitoid.

"Some time ago, I developed a machine, known as the Teleportal. A device that was to be used for instant teleportation from one point to another," narrated the Fugitoid. "This device was to be used as a tool to promote peace but sadly, it had become the prize of a never ending and quite barbaric war between two rival races, the Triceratons and the Federation."

In a military base just outside the city, Agent Bishop arrived with the mutated cell samples and the orb of replicated magical energy. He looked as his subordinates looked rather transfixed with the Fugitoid jamming their computer signals.

"Sir, maybe you should take a look at this," said one of Bishop's subordinates.

"It's that tin toy that the Federation was after," said Bishop in an unimpressed voice before gently placing the mutated cell samples and the magical orb on a table. "Reboot and purge the Fugitoid's signal from our systems. Begin analyzing these mutated cell samples and this orb of replicated magical energy but I'd advise extreme caution when handling the orb. It has enough unstable energy to vaporize over half of this country if it explodes."

"Of course, Agent Bishop," said the subordinate.

"The Turtles and Harry Potter are going to assist me with my research, willing or not," said Bishop coldly.

The Turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry walked through the hallways, taking note of the Fugitoid's sudden appearance on every monitor in the building.

"Okay, the Fugitoid is definitely close but this place has so many rooms that it might be hours before we find him," said Hailey.

"If there is only some way we can track him," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can," said Don, walking over to a computer, before typing in a series of commands. A blip appeared on the screen and Don quickly analyzed the situation. "There, Professor Honeycutt is in a laboratory, about two corridors from here, third door to the right."

In a flash, the group rushed up the hallway, to find the Fugitoid, they did not have a moment to waste.

"So, the only conclusion I could come to save the universe from what could be used as a weapon of mass destruction, is to erase the plans from the Teleportal from my robotic brain," said the Fugitoid. "There is no way that the Teleportal plans can be recovered as they are completely and one hundred percent gone."

On the Triceraton Homeworld, they finished their scan of the Fugitoid.

"Commander Mozar, the Teleportal plans are missing from the Fugitoid," said one of the Triceratons.

"Then perhaps the robot was in fact telling the truth," said Commander Mozar.

"No, the plans have to be there, they just have to be," said Prime Leader Zanramon in an agitated voice. "This is some kind of Federation trick, a trick to make us stop going after the Fugitoid so they could acquire the Teleportal plans for themselves. Well, I for one am not buying it. We are going to continue to search for the Fugitoid and get the Teleportal for the glory of the Triceraton republic."

"That might be a bit of a problem Prime Leader," growled Mozar.

"And just why would that be Commander Mozar?" asked Zanramon in a dangerous voice.

Zanramon's question was answered by a fleet of Federation ships flying up to the Homeworld, blasting at it with laser fire, attempting to severely damage the Homeworld.

"Reboot the system," growled Mozar. "And go to full scale assault. Put all defenses on line."

In the lab, the Fugitoid looked at Blanque.

"And now, so you don't go home empty handed due to the Teleportal being erased from my memory, I leave you one final gift," said the Fugitoid. "Let peace be with you."

The Fugitoid began to glow a shade of red before shooting a bolt of light straight up into the wires.

"Sir, he has uploaded a virus," said the robot technician. "And we are completely locked out, unable to shut down the system."

"Quick, do something before it spreads to the Fleet," said General Blanque in an anxious voice before several of the computers around him began exploding due to the Fugitoid's super virus.

"I'm trying General but he's taken complete control of every aspect of our computer system," said the robot technician.

In the hallway outside, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry looked up in surprise as all of the computers in the hallway became infected with the virus.

"Now what?" asked Raph before the computers began blowing up one by one, causing everyone to hit the ground for cover to avoid being injured by the wreckage of the computers exploding into pieces.

"Okay, I've seen enough Bond movies to know when the enemy base starts blowing up, it's time to go," said Mikey in an anxious voice.

"But we can't go with the Fugitoid," said Don in a persistent voice.

"Yes but with the computers blowing up every…" started Hailey before the hallways went pitch black around them, the power being shut off.

"Well that's nice, as nothing can blow up with the power being off," said Harry.

"This way," said Master Splinter. "If I'm not mistaken, Professor Honeycutt is only being kept a short distance away."

Back in the lab, the robot technician and General Blanque stood in the dark.

"Well, did you stop it?" asked Blanque.

"No, but I was able to shut off the power before it could spread to the fleet," said the robot technician.

"Good," said Blanque.

"Then it was all for nothing," said the Fugitoid. "My virus, my plans to stop this senseless war between the Federation and the Triceratons all vanished into thin air, as quickly as they appeared."

Outside of the lab, the group stood, looking at the entrance, which appeared to be locked shut rather tightly, with all kinds of security precautions.

"So, exactly how do we get inside?" asked Ginny, who doubted that an unlocking spell could breach this security.

"Allow me," said Leatherhead who stepped before raising his arms and smashing the door open with his hand, causing it to fly forwards.

"Noisy, but extremely effective," commented Mikey as the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry.

"Show's over Blanque," said Harry. "Now release the Fugitoid or…"

"Get them," said Blanque as a small group of Federation soldiers rushed into battle, pointing their blasters at their opposition with laser blasters. The Turtles, Ginny, Harry, Splinter, Hailey, and Leatherhead rushed their attackers, avoiding the laser blasters.

"Donatello, help me," said the Fugitoid in an agonized voice.

"Cover me guys," said Don who used his Bo Staff to spring up, kicking two of the Federation soldiers in the chest. Harry leapt up, kicking the blaster out of one of hand of one of the attackers before flipping him over on his back.

Master Splinter raised his walking stick, smashing a Federation solider in the gut before leaping up and jabbing another one in the stomach before kicking him back. Splinter leapt up again, smashing the walking stick over the head of a third Federation attacker.

Don moved to the side of the Fugitoid, as Leo rushed behind him, slicing the laser blaster of a Federation troop who looked ready to blast Don's head off of his shoulders. Don grabbed onto the wires hooked into the Fugitoid, preparing to free him.

"Donatello, don't worry about me, turn the power back on so I can finish uploading my virus," said the Fugitoid in a definite voice.

"No, Professor, it's too risky, you could be destroyed…" said Don.

"I'm well aware of that possibility but it is the only way," said the Fugitoid. "If something is not done, countless thousands more will suffer at the hands of the Federation and the Triceratons."

"All right, Professor but I have a feeling I may regret this," said Don as he sprang up, kicking a Federation solider out of the way before beginning to turn the computer back on.

"Stop him, he is trying to turn the power back on, so that rogue robot can continue to upload his virus," said Blanque to his troops.

The Federation troops rushed forward, but Leatherhead whipped his tail, knocking two of them back. Mikey sprang up, spinning his nunchucks and cracking a pair of troops in the chops. Splinter elevated himself in the air, before bringing his walking stick into the knees of his Federation attacker.

Meanwhile, Don had just finished turning the power back on.

"Okay, Professor, it's back on," said Don.

The Fugitoid continued the process of uploading his virus, much to the horror of one General Blanque. The horror intensified when Blanque came to the realization that the Federation troops that had had on Earth had been taken out, leaving no one to protect him from his enemies.

The Fugitoid continued causing the computers to explode, before summoning a huge blast of energy and blasting his virus up from a satellite to space, right towards the Federation fleet.

Above the earth, the Federation continued their attack on the Triceraton Homeworld and they had severely damaged two of the Tri-Bases high above the earth as they prepared to deliver the final crushing blow to the mother ship.

The Fugitoid's virus shot up from the Earth, integrating with the Federation ships before they began to glow a deep shade of red. The navigators on the ship looked horrified as the steering of the ships began to be taken out of their hands. All of the Federation ships began to crash into each other, their attacks against the Triceraton Homeworld now completely paralyzed.

Commander Mozar stood upon the ship, awaiting an update from the scout ship he had sent out to observe the Federation attack.

"Commander Mozar, an interesting turn of events has transpired," said the scout pilot. "The Federation ships have been rendered motionless and are unable to keep up with their current plan of attack."

"Excellent," said Zanramon who had overheard the report. "This is most fortunate. Mozar, order all available ships to commence with a full scale assault to annihilate the Federation at their weakest. Leave no survivors."

"No, Prime Leader, I'm afraid I cannot carry out that command," said Mozar.

"What?" growled Zanramon in disbelief. "And why shouldn't you?"

"It is dishonorable to attack a defenseless enemy, Prime Leader," said Mozar in a voice that showed slight disgust at what Mozar was suggesting.

"Commander Mozar, this is not about honor, this is about our utter and absolute victory over our most hated enemy," said Zanramon before walking over and pressing a button on the intercom system. "Now order your troops to blast them or else."

Before Mozar could carry out Zanramon's order. The scout pilot came back with a very urgent message.

"Commander Mozar, urgent message, I've been infected with a virus of some sort, it's taking over my ship," said the Triceraton scout in a horrified voice.

"Well, disconnect that scout reader from our communications network before the virus spreads further," said Zanramon coldly.

"Prime Leader, I hardly think that it's ethical to leave him stranded and without support…" said Mozar.

"Do it!" growled Zanramon. "Or you will be executed in the slowest and most painful manner that I can think of."

Mozar walked over, raising his finger reluctantly before pushing a button that disconnected that scout ship's communication link from the rest of the ships.

"It is done, Prime Leader and from all indications, it appears that the virus has not been spread to any other ships or the Homeworld itself," said Mozar.

"Excellent," said Zanramon. "Now, we can focus on finishing the Federation once and for all. Mozar, order your troops to open fire."

"Zanramon, the Triceratons will not be carrying out that order or any other sadistic order you may have thought out," said a voice. Zanramon turned around to see Traximus and his rebel army walking into the throne room.

"Traximus, how did you traitors get in here?" asked Zanramon in astonishment.

"We walked," said Traximus simply. "We have come to administer justice to all the cruel acts you have done as part of your reign as Prime Leader. Your regime is at an end."

"Never," growled Zanramon. "Mozar, order your troops to open fire on these traitors."

Mozar remained immobile, choosing to not following Zanramon's order.

"Mozar, what are you waiting for, blast them into dust," said Zanramon in a voice that was getting rather anxious.

"Throw down your weapons," ordered Mozar as he turned to his troops. They tossed their weapons to the ground while shooting Zanramon a look of disgust. "It's over."

"Mozar what are you doing?" asked Zanramon. "This is revolution."

"Revolution is normally what happens when a change is needed," said Traximus as he picked up Zanramon before tossing him to the ground, where the rebel army closed in on Zanramon, pointing their weapons at the now, ex-Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic.

Back on Earth, the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry closed in on General Blanque, who began to back off with a completely horrified look on his face.

"My troops will be here at any moment, you'll all be destroyed," said Blanque in terror but Raph grabbed Blanque by the throat before slamming him down on the ground, pinning him down so he could escape.

"Not today Blanque, not any day," said Raph coldly as the Federation General struggled against the grip of Raph.

The Fugitoid's glow around his body slowly disappeared. Don walked over, turning his attention to the Fugitoid.

"Congratulations Professor, your virus has run its course," said Don. "It looks like you did what you wanted to accomplish.

"Greetings, I am Sal, class G servitoid robot, how can I be of service, how can I be of service, how can I be of ser-vice," said the Fugitoid in a monotone voice before he fizzled to a complete shut down, his circuits fried beyond repair. The virus may have worked but it had also met the death of Professor Honeycutt.

"No!" yelled Don in horror. "It can't be. He's gone. I knew his robot body couldn't stand the strain of maintaining the virus and yet…"

"He knew of the risks, Don," said Harry in a quiet voice. "Yet, he did it anyway. He may have saved the universe from being torn apart by the Triceratons and the Federation."

"I know," said Don in a shaky voice.

The scene within the lab became quiet as the robotic shell that once housed the mind of Professor Honeycutt laid motionless, with the circuits fried beyond repair. Professor Honeycutt's noble act to stop the war between the Federation and the Triceratons had come with the unfortunate price that had lead to his untimely death.

A few hours later, on the Triceraton Homeworld, the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry walked into the throne room of the former Prime Leader Zanramon with Traximus and Commander Mozar leading the way. Mozar handed Traximus a large Triceraton blaster. Traximus turned towards the throne, pointing the blaster.

"Let this be a symbol of things to come," said Traximus before aiming the blaster towards the throne and firing, blowing the Prime Leader throne to dust with a series of heavy blasts. "That none shall sit upon the throne of the Triceratons. The Senate will be reinstated and the Republic shall be reborn."

"Traximus, the recovery efforts have been complete and all Federation troops are safe and accounted for," said Mozar.

"Very well, we will treat them as our guests, until we can return them safely to the Federation has our first gesture of peace towards our former enemies," said Traximus. "Unfortunately, there are but two prisoners I must keep under lock and key. Perhaps, with time, they will find peace with each other."

In a large jail cell, with a transparent wall, Zanramon and Blanque sat at opposite ends, glaring at each other, if daring the other to attack.

"This Triceraton stench is more than I can stand," commented Blanque in a snide voice.

"The only stench I can smell is your cowardness, Blanque," growled Zanramon in a harsh voice.

"You want a piece of me, then bring it on you stinking lizard," said Blanque as he rose to his feet, raising his fist to Zanramon as if threatening the former Triceraton monarch. "This is if you got the guts."

"I'll show you, you spineless, gutless, sad excuse for a human. I'm going to tear you into shreds, Blanque" growled Zanramon as he rushed forward to the center of the cell, just as Blanque did. The two enemies punched the transparent wall, attempting to somehow manage to breach it so they could knock each other around but all of there attempts were bounced off by the security defenses within the cell, preventing each other from doing any lasting harm. Still, despite none of their punches actually connecting, both Zanramon and Blanque punched at the transparent wall for quite some time, hoping to break through one time and batter each other into a bloody pulp.

Just outside the former throne room, Leatherhead, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Hailey, Ginny, Harry, Traximus, Commander Mozar, and a group of Triceraton soldiers looked down at a coffin with a transparent top. Within the coffin was the motionless, yet somehow peaceful body of the robot that once housed the mind of the late Professor Honeycutt. Everyone looked down, paying their final respects to one Professor Honeycutt.

The scene was quiet and rather motionless before Leo turned to Don with a look on his face.

"I suppose we ought to say something," said Leo calmly.

"I really don't know what to say," said Don before bending down towards the coffin with the robotic body inside. "Professor, I guess mainly I want to say that you were a good friend."

Don looked shaken up for a moment as Master Splinter gave his son an encouraging look as Mozar calmly pressed a button which released Honeycutt's coffin into space.

"Not only will you live on within your house, but your noble sacrifice will be noted as the ever lasting gift of peace throughout the universe," concluded Don as the coffin with the Fugitoid disappeared out of sight into the endless vacuum of outer space.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath of the Invasion

**Chapter 08: Aftermath of the Invasion:**

It would be a long time before the citizens of New York had forgotten the invasion from the Triceratons. The invasion lasted for twenty two hours but it wrecked great damage to the city, leaving the majority of the city of New York in ruin. Alien technology laid scattered throughout the city, many of the buildings had been destroyed to some agree and the city streets were not fit for any vehicles to drive across them because of their damaged state.

Harry walked into his house, looking tired and slightly ill, he looked about ready to collapse from the exhaustion of the past day. He didn't even know if he was going to make it to his fifth year at the rate his life was going.

"Well, that was an eventful day," said Hailey quietly, breaking the silence.

"Too eventful," said Ginny darkly before turning to Harry. "Harry, you don't look too good. Are you okay"

"I'm fine Ginny," said Harry in a calm voice but he was anything but fine on the inside. The city he had spent the best years of his life had nearly been destroyed at the weaponry of the Triceratons. He was subjected to a brain tearing experiment at the hands of the Triceraton mind probe and then that sinister experiment that Bishop had subjected Harry to. Harry felt as if he had failed. How could anyone expect him to defeat Voldemort when a Muggle had managed to trap Harry and subject him to tortures that even would make Voldemort himself wince slightly?

"Harry, you really don't seem fine," said Ginny.

"I'm fine, Ginny," repeated Harry in a sharper voice. "It's not like I'm some weakling who needs someone to check up on me every second of the day."

"I didn't say you were, I'm just being concerned," said Ginny. "You still haven't told me what that Bishop character did to you."

"You don't need to know," said Harry in a cool voice.

"Harry, it's obviously eating away at your mind and…" said Ginny before she stopped. Harry began to glow a shade of green. "Harry, you're glowing!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why in the hell would I be glowing?" asked Harry before he looked at his hand, which was glowing the brightest shade of green he had ever seen. "Okay, so I'm glowing."

"Harry, maybe you should sit down," said Hailey in a concerned voice.

Harry nodded, deciding that must be the best thing to do with his current condition. He sat down, with a slight ringing sensation in his head before the sound slowly drawn to a close before stopping.

"Do any of you two have any idea what just happened?" asked Harry even through he had his theory that it might have been a side effect of what Bishop had done to him in the laboratory.

"I'm not sure," said Hailey.

"Yeah, but tell me one thing, exactly how are you feeling now Harry and please tell the truth this time?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry anxiously as she joined Hailey in sitting down on either side of Harry.

"Truthfully, I've never felt better," said Harry in a truthful voice. "It's almost as if my magical tolerance has expanded past the level that it was a day ago, nearly twice as much if my theory is correct."

"Really?" asked Ginny in a curious voice. "I'm still not understanding exactly why this might have happened."

"I'll ask Mum when she gets home," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "She'll probably have an idea about what is going on."

No sooner that Harry had finished that sentence, a very weary looking Lily Potter had pushed open the front door. She looked extremely pale as she walked into the house, as if she was about to fall over from exhaustion. She managed to sink herself in the arm chair.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Just a second," muttered Lily pointing her wand towards the kitchen. "Accio Chocolate."

A large bar of chocolate flew from the kitchen into Lily's hand, who tore open the wrapper and began to eat the chocolate, feeling slightly relieved.

"Well, my night was hell," said Lily as she finished half of the chocolate. "I've followed my nice little tip that the spies for the American Wizarding Government within the British Ministry of Magic gave me about the dark magical outburst. I go searching for the potential Horcrux in the area where I was given, which is a slow process as it is hard to tell what kind of tricks Voldemort has to prevent someone from uncovering one of his Horcruxes. Of course, I had to due this expertly careful searching while dodging an alien invasion. Then, as it turns out, there wasn't a Horcrux there at all, the spies had been given false information or had mistaken apparently."

"Yes but judging but your weary appearance, there's more obviously," said Harry, urging his mother to continue.

"Of course," said Lily darkly. "No sooner than the alien invasion seems to be ending, when I find myself face to face with four Dementors."

"Dementors!" yelled Hailey, Ginny, and Harry in horror.

"Yes, and they went after me with reckless abandonment," said Lily as she took another bite of chocolate. "They assaulted my worst memories with full force, but that's the strange part. They normally unintentionally force their victims to relive their worst memories due to their mere presence. This time, I'm pretty damn sure they attacked me intentionally using all of their powers to subdue me and it took four Patronus charms before I managed to hold them off long enough to escape and come back here. Which explains the state that I was in when I came in the door."

"Strange that four Dementors just happened to come across you," said Harry. "Even I don't have that bad of luck."

"Harry, I really doubt that four Dementors just happened to come across me," said Lily. "They were sent, no doubt with the intention of administering the kiss. Sent by someone who would have an ulterior motive of having me out of the way."

"Yes, but…" said Ginny. "Wait a minute; doesn't the Minister of Magic only have the authority to send the Dementors after people?"

"Yes and anyone who works in his office," said Lily. "And if I remember correct, there is one person who works in the Minister's office who would have it in for me enough to send Dementors after me."

"Who?" asked Hailey.

"Dolores Umbridge, the current Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic" said Lily in a voice filled with hatred. "She hated me back when I worked for the Department of Mysteries, when I played havoc with one of her little part human reform bills. The story is like this, Umbridge has been working at the Ministry for quite some time and in the 1970s, she was a member of the Committee of the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures. She attempted to pass a law through the Ministry, which would send all Werewolves to Containment camps. Werewolf hatred was at an all time high due to the attacks by werewolves, most of them done by Fenrir Greyback. It was hoped that by keeping the werewolves magically imprisoned in one area, the Ministry could cut down on the attacks But, Werewolf Containment camps had another, more sinister meaning. They were going to end up being Werewolf Execution Camps."

"That's horrible," said Ginny in a disgusted voice.

"Many at the Ministry were pleased and unfortunately, werewolves like Greyback might have been better off dead then terrorizing the people," said Lily darkly. "Still, there were decent people, like Remus, who had been sadly turned into werewolves and had never attacked anyone in their lives, but were set to be executed harshly if that law was passed. It was rather unfair and despite werewolf hatred being high, the heads of the Departments were split evenly down the middle, with one more vote being the deciding factor. The method for breaking ties was that while the Department of Mysteries would not be represented in the main voting, due to them not having a definite head of Department. However, in the case of a tie, someone was voted by the Department of Mysteries to give the deciding vote."

"And that was you in this case," said Hailey.

"Absolutely, as many of the most influential members of the Department of Mysteries despised Umbridge and wanted this legislation to be thrown out just to spite them," said Lily. "Unfortunately, many of them were not that popular within the Ministry and the top ranking members of the Ministry were looking for an excuse to get rid of them, so out of all the members of the Department of Mysteries, I was selected to cast the deciding vote due to the fact they knew I'd vote against Umbridge's Anti-Werewolf Legislation for obvious reasons. The legislation was thrown out and Umbridge was not too happy too say the least."

"So, she hated you because of that," said Hailey.

"Well that and the fact that she tried to keep getting me fired but it was obvious that she didn't have a leg to stand on and from what I heard, her stock dropped in the Ministry, until she was taken on by Fudge as his Senior Undersecretary, but why Fudge thought she'd be any help to his damaged popularity continues to baffle me," said Lily. "And over the years, the restrictions on Werewolves have been slightly lessened due to the werewolf attacks lessening but Umbridge has been slowly introducing new Anti-Werewolf legislation to take away those rights away. It will only be a matter of time before she attempts to pass her Werewolf Containment Act again. I just hope that the Ministry hasn't become too corrupt and anti-Werewolf by the time it goes through."

"She sounds like a horrid piece of work," said Ginny in a disgusted voice.

"Her personality is about as bad as she looks," said Lily. "Looks like an overgrown toad, and I'm sure that many await the day that she croaks."

Hailey and Ginny laughed but Harry looked serious, as if he was remembering something.

"Looks like an overgrown toad," muttered Harry. "I think I may have had the unfortunate experience of meeting Umbridge."

"I don't remember you telling me this," said Ginny frowning.

"She was the Ministry official that I hit with a silencing charm that got me thrown into Azkaban," said Harry. "Thinking about it now, I should have used something a bit more lethal."

"You cursed Umbridge," said Lily in a curious voice. "I bet she didn't like that, she never liked being upstaged by anyone even through it wasn't very hard due to the fact she was below average in magical talent. The only reason she has any standing in the Ministry is because she is a good enough politician to sweet talk her way into prominent position within the Ministry."

Harry nodded as they sat quietly for a minute as Harry tried to think how to best phrase what happened to him when he started glowing.

"Mum, I need to ask you a question," said Harry calmly. "Something strange happened earlier tonight. I got back from…well…"

"Let me guess, you saw the alien invasion going on outside and you just had to go outside to help people," said Lily coolly. As much as she worried about Harry, Lily knew she really couldn't convince her son to stay safe and out of the line of fire when innocent people were in peril, so she decided not to waste her breath to try. About all she could do was encourage him to be adequately prepared for any dangerous situation that he may encounter.

"Absolutely, you know Harry," said Hailey with a smirk. "He can't stand not being in the center of some chaotic situation that he can see…"

"That's enough," said Harry sharply which caused his sister to shut up. "Anyway, as I got back, I began feel ill and then I began to glow a deep, brilliant shade of green for a couple of minutes before the glow disappeared. Then afterwards, I showed none of the ill effects that I did prior to the glow."

"That's extremely odd," said Lily slowly, while frowning. "It's almost like your level of magical tolerance expanded, a rare phenomenon."

"So is being a Parseltongue and a Metamorphmagus," said Harry. "But I have those talents as well, so I feel nothing is too strange to happen to me."

"Still, the rare occasion that it does happen, it only happens when the person has been asleep from what I've read," said Lily. "Of course, something unnatural could force an expansion of the level of magical tolerance."

"Something like, oh, having your body experienced to periodical shocks to cause a replication of magical energy to put inside an orb like device," said Harry.

"So that's what Bishop did to you!" yelled Ginny who looked angry. "I've heard of people dying from being exposed to too much electricity. Something called electrocution."

"Ginny, calm down, I'm fine," said Harry but Ginny was still shaking. "After all, I'm still alive."

"You were experienced to electrical shocks in an attempt to replicate your magical core," said Lily, frowning while looking very disturbed at the experiment that this Bishop character had put her son through. "It doesn't make any sense that you have expanded your magical tolerance level then. Something like this seems like, at best case scenario, it would leave you with the same amount of magical tolerance that you had. Absolute worst case would be it would completely drain your magic, turning you into a squib."

"Yes, but I don't think I'm a squib," said Harry as he pulled out his wand before pointing at a clock on the shelf. "Accio clock."

In a blink of an eye, the clock zipped off the shelf and Harry barely had the reflexes to catch it as the clock flew towards him at the speed of light.

"Definitely not a squib," remarked Hailey.

"Summoning spells are not supposed to be that fast, even with a level of magical tolerance being expanded," said Lily. "That means Bishop has inadvertently caused you to become more powerful but unfortunately until your body gets used to these new, drastic settings of magic, you're magic will be slightly all over the place. It's a good thing that you did not due a Reducto spell, because you might have blown the entire house into bits."

"Exactly how long for my body to adapt to these new levels of magical tolerance?" asked Harry.

"I'd say at the very least a month, as from what I can tell, there seems to be a slight rise in your level of magical tolerance," said Lily. "Of course, I'm only guessing, as there has never been a case of this unnaturally being forced. Like I mentioned, expanding the level of magical tolerance only normally happens when people are asleep."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," said Harry in a tired voice before pulling himself up and walking to his bedroom. He was going to get to sleep before something else happened to him today as it had been one long day and night for one Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter might have been sleeping but one of his more sinister foes was hard at work putting the finishing touches on one of his latest plans to continue his push for the complete dominance of the center of the Magical World, Britain.

Lord Voldemort sat in a chair in his throne room, awaiting one of his minions coming back from a task that Voldemort had set him upon. The task was quite simple but Voldemort wouldn't be surprised if it was botched in execution. The Dark Lord was already in a foul mood because just hours ago, he felt a rare experience, that being pain for a reason which Voldemort could only begin guessing. Of course, the strange part this occurrence was that Voldemort felt as if some of his magic was taken which he dismissed as a silly delusion, as losing magic was highly impossible. There were of course rituals to expand the level of magical tolerance and at times it happened naturally, but it was proven to be impossible to lose any magic.

Voldemort looked up as a very pleased looking Lucius Malfoy stepped up into the throne room. Lucius walked forward towards Voldemort, before kneeling down before the Dark Lord, awaiting to be acknowledged.

"Speak, Lucius," hissed Voldemort coldly.

"My Lord, I have the object that you were seeking and Fudge hasn't had a clue that it is missing after I replaced it with an exact powerless duplicate in his office," said Lucius in a pompous voice.

"Hand it to me Lucius," hissed Voldemort. The Dark Lord watched as Lucius pulled out an emerald on a chain with white mist swirling in the air around it. Voldemort reached forward, grabbing the emerald before examining it. "At last, the Eye of Darkness is mine after all of these years and with this emerald; I can control the Dementors to do my absolute bidding."

"Surely, they wouldn't dare question your beliefs, my Lord," said Lucius, who was hoping to get on Voldemort's good side after crying Imperius many years ago.

"Those foul creatures resisted me and it took me quite some time to realize why," hissed Voldemort. "They were bound to the Ministry, due to the fact the possessed this artifact. The Dementors are a weakened for of an ancient evil and this emerald, the Eye of Darkness, prevents them from breaking free and using their powers to the full extent. I thought of this as a myth at first, a tale used to enhance the fear that Dementors produced but as of right now, I am confident that what is little known of the origins of Dementors is true."

"But, what kind of ancient evil, my Lord?" asked Lucius.

"I have not got the slightest idea of what the Dementors once were," hissed Voldemort. "And even if I did, I wouldn't share this knowledge with others, as if it fell in the wrong hands, it could be dangerous."

"And what now since we've got the Eye?" asked Lucius.

"Discreetly make a trip to Azkaban and tell the Dementors to keep resuming their usual activities until told differently by me. Use the Eye of Darkness, as they will have to obey this command," said Voldemort coldly. "And Lucius protect the Eye with your life and do not damage it whatsoever. If I see one scratch on it, I don't even think I need to tell you the consequences that will befall you."

"Of course not, My Lord," said Lucius in a shaky voice as he set off to do the next task that his Master had instructed him. He would not fail; Lucius couldn't fail, as the Dark Lord looked as if he would dispose of Lucius if he had slipped up just a little bit.

Two weeks after the Triceraton invasion, Nymphadora Tonks walked up towards the front door of her home, looking extremely tired and irritable. She had just recently been promoted to the full time ranks of Aurors, but she found the job to be rather lacking so far. Ever since she had been promoted from trainee, Tonks had done nothing but paperwork which she felt was an insult to her magical ability. Tonks did achieve high grades at Hogwarts and had always been above average but she barely was accepted to be an Auror trainee due to the fact she was a Slytherin at Hogwarts. The Aurors at the Ministry of Magic had a very pro-Gryffindor slant. Granted, there were some Gryffindors that didn't rush into a fight without thinking, just like there were Slytherins who weren't junior Death Eaters but the majority of the former-Gryffindor Aurors were impulsive idiots who couldn't last five minutes in a real battle. Plus, the Ministry was denying You-Know-Who coming back, despite the fact that Harry Potter had told the Minister of Magic himself and looked as if he had been through a hell of a battle when the Minister was informed.

Tonks pulled out her wand, opening her door, thinking about the offer extended to her for membership of what was rumored to be the most elite magical organizations in the fight against dark magic, the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore. Between Dumbledore and the Ministry, the Headmaster of Hogwarts appeared to be the lesser of two evils, but Tonks still felt conflicted about joining this Order of the Phoenix, as something about Dumbledore seemed a bit dodgy. The young Auror couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the Headmaster seemed sinister.

"You know, for being an Auror, one would think you would think to put better security charms so people," said a cool voice which caused Tonks to spin around, with her wand in the air but there seemed to be no one she could see. Whomever she was dealing with seemed to be a greater master of stealth than most Aurors could hope to be.

"Who are you?" asked Tonks. "Come out now and I might go easy on you for breaking and entering my house when I take to the Ministry for questioning."

"We are of course assuming that I'd consent to come," said the voice coolly. "Trust me, if I was a Dark Wizard, you'd be dead the minute you would step in the door."

"So why exactly are you here anyway, if you aren't here to kill me," said Tonks.

"I'm going to give you something valuable, Nymphadora Tonks," said the voice as Tonks glared at the general direction to the origin of voice at the use of her first name. "Knowledge."

"Knowledge of what, exactly," said Tonks, who had her hand still on her wand, ready to curse the person who was talking to her if they made one wrong move.

"You have been approached to join the vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore, have you not?" asked the voice.

"How did you know that?" asked Tonks in a shaky voice.

"I have my sources but rest assure, I am not a Ministry official wanting to turn you in to score points with Fudge," said the voice in a reassuring tone.

"Then who are you?" asked Tonks, who didn't feel comfortable talking with something that she couldn't see.

"The true face of the Magical World," said the voice. "But let me ask you a question, what is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

Tonks thought for a minute before giving a completely truthful response.

"While he seems to be kind and grandfatherly on the outside, Dumbledore has sort of struck me to be a bit manipulative," said Tonks truthfully. "I didn't really notice this until I thought about it but both at Hogwarts and in his relations with the Ministry, he did stick his nose into situations which would turn out better if Dumbledore didn't meddle in them and they turned out to only be for Dumbledore's benefit."

"Very well," said the voice in a tone that didn't leave Tonks any indication whether or not her opinion was well received. "The Ministry of Magic, do you think they would be effective in managing a war against Voldemort in their current state?"

"If we have to rely on the Ministry to fight against You-Know-Who, then I'm afraid that the Magical World may be left in shambles," said Tonks. "There are a few people who might learn spells outside the box of Ministry restrictions but many of them are too blinded by what the Ministry has determined to be dark magic."

"And finally, your opinion of Harry Potter," said the voice.

"Harry Potter, that's a difficult question," said Tonks who seemed a bit stumped on to how to answer it. "He is definitely a better choice to follow them Dumbledore or the Ministry, because of the simple fact that he doesn't have any hidden other agenda other than protecting his friends and family from You-Know-Who and his followers. It's hard to remember that he still hasn't finished Hogwarts yet but he seems so much better to lead a war against dark wizards then others who have more experience"

"Congratulations, you've passed the test," said the voice in a cryptic voice before stepping out of the shadows to reveal the last person Tonks expected to see. Right before her, stood Harry Potter.

"Well this is a surprise," said Tonks lightly.

"Indeed, I try to keep my actions a bit unpredictable so my enemies don't have the slightest clue of what I'm up to," said Harry. "Most of my actions don't have any rhythm at first glance but they do serve a purpose in the grander scheme of things."

"By your enemies, I'm guessing you mean You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters," said Tonks.

"Voldemort and his followers are only part of the problem but we'll get to that in a moment," said Harry. "Still, it's a good thing I managed to reach you before you were coerced into joining the Order of the Phoenix. I'm afraid that many who are against Voldemort will join up with Dumbledore due to him unfortunately being a better alternative than the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore may look like a good person on the outside but certain actions over the years have indicated that he is less than trustworthy and may be as evil as Voldemort, if not more so. Basically, the image he projects to the world is an illusion, one that helps him keep his standing as the leader of the light."

"Not that I don't believe you, because as a true Slytherin, you don't seem to be someone to make groundless accusations without having back up, but what exactly has Dumbledore done that you know of that makes you think he's so evil?" asked Tonks.

"Well, let me see, we'd be here for a while if I mentioned everything and I don't want you to learn everything that I know about Dumbledore just yet but for example, I think the listening charms he put around your home would be a good start, wouldn't it?" suggested Harry which caused Tonks to jump about three feet in the air.

"Listening charms!" yelped Tonks before dropping her voice to a whisper. "What if he's heard something, you could…"

"Relax, I've disabled them to replicate the sounds that would play if the house was empty during the day," said Harry. "Believe me; we are only getting into just some of the things that Dumbledore did…"

"Putting unauthorized listening charms on a house that you don't own is good for about five years in Azkaban, if I remember my Magical Law knowledge right," said Tonks.

"Yes but that's the problem. Dumbledore is smart enough not to get caught and if is, he manages to manipulate his way out of situations," said Harry in a tired voice. "Dumbledore should be in Azkaban, hell; he should have been given the Dementor's Kiss many times over for some of the crimes he has committed all while advancing his so called greater good, which is translated into, for Dumbledore's benefit, damn everyone else's But that's neither here nor there, as I'm finally to the real reason why I'm here."

Harry took a deep breath, he didn't know how well this would go over but he had managed to get a few people interested in his resistance against Voldemort. There was one that threatened to report him to the Ministry but thankfully, Harry knew how to use memory charms and that entire conversation was wiped from that individual's mind.

"I'm in the process forming a resistance group against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, because eventually the Ministry of Magic will fall to Voldemort. I wish it wouldn't happen but it is a sad reality that we might have to face. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix will not endure long enough as once Dumbledore gets bored playing with his chess set, there is a good chance that he might show his true colors and everyone who is allied with him will be set up for a nasty fall," said Harry slowly and deliberately, making sure that Tonks caught every word he said.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Tonks.

"There is a choice of course, but I'm afraid I must have you forget about this meeting if you don't express interest in joining," said Harry. "I can't have anyone leak my plans to Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Ministry, at least until I'm ready to go public with my resistance group. So are you interested or not? You have five minutes to express interest; we're worry about details of actually joining when I get the charms on the loyalty contracts to my liking."

Tonks thought for a minute, Harry looked as if he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen and she didn't detect anything shady about what he was saying.

"Okay I'm in but how am supposed to talk to you about memberships?" asked Tonks.

"I'll let you know," said Harry in a cryptic voice.

"And you said that I passed the test or something like that," said Tonks frowning. "I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what would have happened if I failed?"

"You don't want to know," said Harry in a cryptic voice.

"Why wouldn't I…want to know?" asked Tonks as she trailed off seeing that Harry had vanished as quickly as he had appeared, leaving her a bit frustrated but with much to think about after her conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry arrived home less than a minute; he had a long day of setting forth his plans to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It would be down to Harry to face off against Voldemort but Harry needed people to hold the Death Eaters at bay, so none of Voldemort's followers could interfere with the eventual climatic battle between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord. The only thing Harry needed to figure out is what exactly this great evil from a thousand years ago was; he would be able to form a better plan to insure that the entire Magical World would survive. For some reason, Harry feared that he might be forgetting a crucial piece of information that would help him but Harry was drawing a blank in his mind. He hoped he could come up with something.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hailey, Ginny, and his mother were sitting at the table.

"Another long day," said Ginny.

"Yes but it will be worth it in the end," said Harry in a tired voice. "I've managed to get a couple more people interested in the resistance I'm going to be forming against Tom and that's all that matters at this time. I'll worry about more details later."

"Still, attempting to go against Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic is a very ambitious goal," said Hailey which earned her a puzzled look from her brother. "Sure, you might say that you're only going against Voldemort but I know you'd like nothing better than to beat Dumbledore at his own manipulative game and make the Ministry look like fools, even more so than usual."

"Yes but this isn't about me," said Harry. "Dumbledore and the Ministry will get headaches but for right now giving people a better fighting chance against Tom and his Death Eaters is the main objective. Still, if Mum hadn't given me the idea, I might not have taken on this rather ambitious and time consuming project."

"Harry, you know for a fact I just mentioned this idea in a moment of irritation that someone should form a resistance against Voldemort that didn't follow the Ministry or Dumbledore," said Lily. "The last thing I expected you was to pick up the ball and run with my spur of the moment suggestion."

"Well, now you know," said Harry. "I still think the only reason that I'm in Slytherin is that Snape basically challenged me to get myself sorted in the house. If Snape would have kept his mouth shut, I might not be in Slytherin. Then again, nothing might have changed."

Harry didn't say much for the rest of the evening, only eating a quick meal before going to sleep. In two weeks, he would be returning to Britain and he could accelerate his plans a bit better when he returned to the British Magical World. He still had a half a page of names that he had received from the American Wizarding Government of people who had been approached by Dumbledore for possible membership for the Order of the Phoenix and might only join because Dumbledore seemed to be a better choice to follow than the Ministry.

**And that's it for this chapter. A quick note that I'll be unavailable for the next week so don't expect any updates until Halloween at the very earliest. See you then. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Desert Mercenaries of Mag

**Chapter Nine: The Desert Mercenaries of Magical America **

The time at this point was late July, just a few days before Harry's birthday. At this moment, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry were in the front lobby of the American Wizarding Government Headquarters, with Don and Mikey tagging on for the journey they were about to make. The two Turtles were disguised wearing trench coats, fedoras, and sunglasses, without their usual facemasks.

"Liberty School of Magic in Death Valley California," read Don at the pamphlet that Harry. "It's rather ingenious to hide a magic school in the middle of the desert."

"Yes it is but did you look at this?" asked Mikey ignoring what Don had said and snatched away the pamphlet. "Free soda and free pizza. Now that's my kind of orientation gathering type thingy."

"I can't believe I got suckered into doing this," said Harry, shaking his head. "I have to give a speech about my experience in battling the dark arts to a bunch of first, second, and third year students at Liberty School of Magic. I mean, I don't want to traumatize them for life, as some of my experiences are a little too dark for young, uncorrupt minds."

"Just mention some of the spells that served you well during your various battles, answer some questions, and you should be fine, Harry," said Ginny in a confident voice.

"Yes, Ginny, I suppose so, but it doesn't ease my nerves that talking to these students might be a bit difficult," said Harry.

"It's just a bunch of first, second, and third years, Harry, how difficult can they be to keep captivated?" asked Hailey.

"You are a second year and you have the attention span of a brain dead fly," said Harry coolly, causing Hailey to glare at her brother.

"Attention, Portkey for Harry Potter and company, leaving for Liberty School of Magic, in approximately five minutes," said a voice that echoed through the lobby. "Please report to the Portkey room, now."

"Come on, that's us," said Harry as he motioned for Don, Mikey, Hailey, and Ginny to follow him across the lobby to prepare to leave for Harry's speech to the first through third year students of the Liberty School of Magic in Death Valley, California.

In the desert, just a few miles outside of the entry point to the Liberty School of Magic, a group of imposing figures dressed in red and black cloaks with their faces complete covered, riding camels, with swords strapped to sheaths on their side were riding up to where the Liberty School of Magic is located. These men were a group of American magical mercenaries, all wanted by the American Wizarding Government for acts of murder and sabotage. Their wands were hidden in their swords, making them able to be used as either a physical or magical attack. While a few of the mercenaries had been captured over the years, about a dozen of them were still at large.

The leader waved his hand, signaling for his band of mercenaries to stop before pulling out the Muggle communications device known as a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer before proceeding to speak.

"This is Kasbah," said the leader in business like tone of voice. "We are upon the target and ready for further instructions."

"You are to murder Harry Potter in the most vicious and gruesome way possible, in front as many people as possible and incapacitate any witches or wizards who might get in your way," said a crisp, calm voice at the other end of the cell phone.

"And what of the Turtle creatures?" asked Kasbah shortly.

"Should they try to stop you, kill them," said the mysterious contact on the other end in an indifferent voice.

"So be it," said Kasbah. "Kasbah out."

Kasbah and his fellow mercenaries continued to move on to their mission at the Liberty School of Magic.

At the front entrance of the Liberty School of Magic, Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Mikey, and Don were in front of the school. They didn't stand by the school for more than a minute when a middle aged man with black hair, with streaks of grey in it walked up, waving them over.

"Hello, hope you had a good trip," said the man in a jovial tone of voice as he shook Harry's hand. "Professor Robert Stanley, Headmaster of the Liberty School of Magic, Mr. Potter and I must say, it is an honor and privilege to have you speak with our students."

"Yes, a real honor," said Harry in a polite voice.

"Your speech is set to begin in about forty five minutes, the students are just filing in right now, quite a few fourth through eighth year students have decided to listen in on your experiences," said Professor Stanley, reminding Harry of the fact that American Magical Schools went eight years, instead of the seven that Hogwarts went. "Now, this way if you please, and you others are welcome to take a seat somewhere if there is still some available, but do hurry if you want a good seat, as Mr. Potter's speech has attracted quite a few extra students."

As Harry walked off to prepare his speech on Defense Against the Darks, Hailey, Ginny, and Don walked off but Mikey lingered behind.

"Coming Mikey?" asked Don.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up, I have something I need to do," said Mikey, who began to think where this school might be stashing that free pizza.

"If you say so," said Don as he followed Ginny and Hailey to the auditorium where the Harry was going to speak. In a second, Mikey snuck off, as he was bound and determined to get some free pizza to eat.

At the back entrance, Kasbah and his fellow mercenaries, now off their camels, walked towards the school but they were stopped by a surly looking American Auror who was patrolling the school as extra security just in case someone attempted to make a name for themselves by attacking Harry Potter when he was visiting the Liberty School of Magic.

"You just can't come through here as you please, I need to see some clearance," said the Auror.

"Here's your clearance," said Kasbah coldly, pulling out his sword with a rapid fire motion before plunging it right into the stomach of the American Auror, impaling him. The Auror didn't have a chance to block it, and he fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death as Kasbah slowly pulled his sword out. "No doubt more Aurors will be around, we need to get in quickly and get to Potter before the American Wizarding Government becomes wise to what we are doing."

In the auditorium of the Liberty Magical School, Harry looked around, seeing what seemed to be thousands of students sitting in front of him, definitely more students than all of Hogwarts put together. In his mind, Harry went over what he was going to say and how much he was going to relieve about the gruesome details of his past encounters with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Professor Stanley walked up to the podium, as Harry took a deep breath. He could see Ginny, Hailey, and Don way in the back of the audience, they were fortunate to find seats even if it was in the back of the auditorium.

"Students, Faculty, and Guests of Liberty School of Magic, it is my honor and my privilege to introduce one of the most powerful wizards in not just Magical America, but the entire Magical World. We are definitely grateful for his time he has given us, as this young man is extremely busy fighting the forces of evil, most prominent of all, the British Dark Lord known as Voldemort and his followers," said Professor Stanley in a booming voice. "Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up on his feet before approaching the podium as it was defining. He decided to wait a little bit, partly because it could give him a little more time to prepare what he was going to say, partially because the defining response made it if a loud explosion echoed through the auditorium, no one could here it.

In the hallways, Mikey kept looking around for the promised free pizza but it appeared to be eluding it.

"That pizza has got to be around here somewhere and then I chase it down with some of that free soda," said Mikey as he looked around before spotting a catering table that was covered with at least fifty different pizzas with different toppings. "Whoa! Now that's a lot of pizza."

Mikey rushed over, a dilemma occurring within his mind on which pizza he should sample first. All of them looked rather appetizing as Mikey circled the table, twirling his nunchucks, deciding wherever his weapon landed; he would sample that pizza first. After a couple of twirls, with his eyes clothes, Mikey found that his weapon landed on a rather interesting, if not disgusting concoction that soiled the very name of pizza.

"Garlic, Anchovies, and Liver Pizza?" asked Mikey in disbelief. "Not even I would touch that one. What kind of savages thought of that topping? I'm definitely not eating this demonic concoction. Best two out of three maybe?"

Mikey raised his nunchucks up into the air, preparing to pick again but he heard lowered, yet deep voices from the hallway that made him stop.

"The auditorium is just around this corner, right Master Kasbah," said one of the mercenaries.

"Correct, we must make haste through, because no doubt the other Aurors in this facility will know of their slain comrade in a couple of moments and will ruthlessly scour the facility for us," said Kasbah. "We need to kill Potter while we still have the element of surprise."

Mikey sprang up at those words. It looked like Harry couldn't have had a peaceful visit to give a speech to a school without someone attempting to kill him.

"A-hem," said Mikey causing Kasbah and his Mercenaries to turn around. "Whatever nefarious deeds you guys are plotting against Harry, you are going to have to get through me first before you can proceed on to carrying them out."

"Very well," said Kasbah as he pulled his sword out but Mikey avoided the quick thrust and plunge into the stomach move of Kasbah. As a ninja, Mikey was better able to avoid the attack than an Auror. Mikey flipped over and landed on his feet, twirling his nunchucks, as if daring Kasbah to attack him again. Kasbah turned to his men. "Take him out."

"Eep," said Mikey as he saw ten angry looking men advance on him with swords drawn, before they blasted jets of red light at Mikey form their swords. Mikey cart wheeled to the left to avoid the spell fire before his attackers advanced on the Turtle, attempting to close him into position for the kill.

"Now, I must say, I'm a bit surprised to see so many people there, but I'm sure many of you are curious to catch a glimpse of me or perhaps you may want a few tips to improve your Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry as the crowd looked captivated. "Whatever the reason may be, I thank you for coming and I'll try and give you the best overview of magic that I can. I've had many brushes with death, too many in fact to count, to be honest, I stopped keeping track of how many times I nearly died ages ago. The biggest piece of advice I can offer is use the environment around you to your advantage, if possible turning any disadvantage into something that could benefit you. If you are attacked by dark wizards for whatever reason and you manage to get everyone out of a room, find someway to cave the room in. With luck, you're incapacitate your attacker long enough Also, while predictable, stunners and full body binds are a great way to put your foe out of commission. And don't discount doing something unexpected, even if your method of attack would not be harmful at all."

Harry paused, allowing his audience to soak in what he said, hoping that he didn't point out the blatantly obvious as Harry had little idea how the American and British Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculums compared with each other.

Mikey somersaulted over the catering table as three of the mercenaries aimed their swords at him, sending jets of fire out Mikey. The Turtle managed to duck out of the way, causing scorch marks to materialize on the wall behind him. Mikey turned around and much to his horror, another three mercenaries, closed in on him.

"Come on, can't we talk this over like civilized human beings," said Mikey but he was rewarded with nothing but angry grunts from his attackers before Mikey looked to the side, spying the liver, anchovies, and garlic pizza. "Maybe over lunch?"

In a flash, Mikey tucked his nunchucks underneath the pizza dish before launching it up into the air and kicking it, causing the contents to splatter every which way before Mikey launched himself over the table, cracking one of the mercenaries across the back of the head with a swing with his nunchucks. He staggered forward as Mikey quickly ducked into a corridor.

Kasbah looked angry as he looked at three of his mercenaries.

"Go after him, make him pay for making us foolish," said Kasbah to the three mercenaries who nodded, before walking away with their swords ready to attack. Kasbah turned to the remaining mercenaries. "You others come with me, we need to proceed with killing Harry Potter, while we still can."

Kasbah and a group of six mercenaries walked off towards the auditorium of the Liberty School of Magic in pursuit of Harry Potter, moving at a rather rapid pace.

Harry looked out into the crowd, as he had finished the majority of his speech before looking at the students.

"Now, I've given you a detail of what kind of magic has helped me, I guess I better open the floor to questions," said Harry before pausing, before a young, brown haired first year boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr…"

"Chris Damien," said the boy in a slightly cocky voice. "My question is this. Surely you must realize that you are not as good as you are perceived, Harry Potter. After all, you only beat so called Dark Lord, Voldemort, who was a product of the British Magical School System, so obviously he wouldn't be as much of a threat as if he was a dark wizard with an education of magical from the American school system."

"I wouldn't know that as I never fought any American Dark Wizards, so I couldn't really make a comparison for you," said Harry coolly, hoping not all of the students were as pompous as the one who asked that question. "Next question."

A young third year girl with braided black hair began to raise her hand but before Harry could address her, Harry heard an explosion from behind him, blowing the auditorium doors open. Harry quickly pulled out his wand, pointing it at the source of the explosion. Screams echoed through the auditorium as Kasbah and his group of mercenaries stepped towards Harry, swords drawn.

"Great, a group of new enemies to kill me," said Harry sarcastically as one of the mercenaries shot a jet of acid from his sword but Harry moved out of the way. The acid bounced off the stage, burning a hole through it.

"Students and faculty, we need evacuation protocol number two, Kasbah Mercenaries attack on the school," said Professor Stanley in a frantic voice as the students and teachers of the Liberty School of Magic began filing out before turning Harry. "Mr. Potter, I must suggest that you leave at once before…"

"Sorry, Professor Stanley, I'm a bit too busy staying alive," said Harry, as he leapt up, pulling out his weapon before slicing a curtain, causing it to form a barrier between the mercenaries and Harry. The mercenaries quickly ripped through the curtain as Professor Stanley decided it would be best to see that the evacuation of the school went smoothly. Harry prepared for battle, as the mercenaries shot jets of fire from their wands concealed in their swords at Harry but Harry decided to throw himself off the stage, causing the fire to scorch the top of the stage before Harry leapt back up, cracking two of the Mercenaries across the back of the head with a split kick.

"Subdue him so I can destroy him," said Kasbah pointing to Harry as two of his mercenaries rushed forward prompting Harry to levitate the podium towards them before the Boy Who Lived crashed the platform down right in front of the mercenaries. The Mercenaries blasted the platform to pieces, before continuing their attempts to murder Harry.

In the back, Hailey, Ginny, and Don all looked horrified as they saw Harry barely fight off his mysterious attackers. One thing was for certain, the attackers had Harry at a slight disadvantage and they didn't know how long Harry would be able to keep holding them off.

Don pulled out his Bo staff, finding an open before springing up over the students who were getting out, and hanging onto the light rigging before moving forward to join Harry in battle. Ginny looked to leap up but she found she could not do this without being swept up in the crowd.

"Hailey I'm going to go around the long way to try to get to Harry," said Ginny. "You stay here."

Ginny went for the side exit, it was of the utmost important that she got to Harry before his attackers finished him off. Hailey stepped off, towards the entrance that was nearest to a bathroom. It was quite fortunate that she was prepared in case of an emergency.

On the stage, Don used his Bo staff to block two of the swords before backing off and springing up before sweeping the legs out from underneath one of the mercenaries. The mercenary staggered back before taking a spill of the stage. The second mercenary shot thick ropes from his sword. The ropes wrapped around Don, binding him. Don fell on his back, struggling but those ropes seemed to be rather tight.

Harry banished a chair towards four of the mercenaries but they quickly blasted it to bits with a quartet of Reducto curses from their wand concealed in their swords. The realization hit Harry that he was rapidly running out of furniture to hold his attackers off with. Harry managed to knock one of his mercenary attackers off the stage with a sickening kick to the face.

Harry looked as if he ran out of room as the trio of mercenaries grabbed Harry by the arms as Kasbah stepped forward, raising his sword in the air.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter," said Kasbah. "I must say you were a bit of a challenge but I regret not to have much of an audience when I kill you but I guess that's the way the sword stabs."

Harry found his legs trapped as well as his arms as Kasbah aimed his sword at Harry but a magical spotlight shined on the stage, temporarily blinding Kasbah and his men. Kasbah staggered around, seeing spots from that spotlight in his face.

"Evil doers beware, the Black Phantom is here," said Hailey as she looked down at the attackers from the balcony, dressed in the disguise of her vigilante alter ego, the mysterious masked girl known as the Black Phantom.

"Oh hell no," said Harry, rolling his eyes. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to deal with mercenaries, he had to put up with the world's most annoying wannabe superhero. Harry didn't know who this masked person was but he did that she was when in over her head and extremely foolish putting herself in these dangerous situations."

"Fry her," said Kasbah sadistically as his mercenaries pointed their swords upward, before completely incinerating the balcony.

"Son of a…" said Hailey as she managed to avoid having the world's hottest hot foot by jumping off at the last possible second and barely managing to clasp on the light rigging allowing herself to drop down, and sailing over the mercenaries. Hailey cracked her head on the stage, knocking herself rather loopy.

Harry seized his chance, grabbing one of the mercenaries by the sleeve before tossing him into his other two mercenaries. Harry knocked the trio of mercenaries off of the stage, causing them to spiral downwards.

Kasbah looked at Harry, before stepping forward; it looks like it was up to him to defeat Harry Potter.

"Accio sword," said Harry, pointing his wand at the sword but nothing happened much to Harry's horror.

"Anti-Summoning Charm Spell," said Kasbah coldly before rushing forward and attempting to gut Harry but Harry grabbed Kasbah around the head, pulling it back causing the mercenary mild discomfort. "Let go you fool."

Kasbah managed to fling Harry but Harry swiftly landed on his feet before quickly whipping a Kusari-Gama chain from his sleeve. The mercenary saw Harry's attack coming and he swung the sword, slicing the chain. Harry heaved the sickle towards Kasbah but Kasbah expertly deflected the sickle with his sword before springing up. Both feet struck Harry in the midsection, before Kasbah stood over Harry, raising the sword above Harry's throat.

Harry closed his eyes, bracing for the worst but he didn't feel the sword slicing his throat so he chanced to open his eyes and he saw the Black Phantom hanging onto Kasbah's leg, as Kasbah attempted to kick her off.

"Let go you meddlesome girl," said Kasbah as he inadvertently dropped his sword, attempting to squirm free.

"No, I don't think so," said Hailey, grabbing onto Kasbah's other leg for added leverage both Kasbah managed to launch her off, causing Hailey to fly about twelve feet across the stage. Hailey felt as if at least a couple of her ribs had broken from the way she had landed.

Harry caught Kasbah in the side with a kick. Kasbah landed on his feet and attempted to grab his sword to attack Harry again. Harry saw it coming, kicking Kasbah viciously in the face, breaking his nose with the blow. Blood dripped from Kasbah's broken nose as Harry kicked his sword off the stage. Kasbah pulled out a normal wand from his boot but Harry was too quick on the draw, aiming his wand and disarming Kasbah with a wordless disarming spell. Kasbah leapt at Harry but the Boy-Who-Lived immobilized him with a wandless full body bind as he was in mid air. Kasbah landed on the stage, his arms and legs snapped together, cracking the back of his head and knocking him out.

Harry breathed heavily as he looked at his immobilized foe. That definitely was not easy but Harry had another business to turn to. The Black Phantom was slowly getting up to her feet and Harry raised his wand, causing the Black Phantom to back up.

"Your intentions may be noble but your actions were extremely foolish, you could have killed yourself," said Harry in a lecturing voice. "My sister Hailey as more sense than you do, Black Phantom but now I'll know exactly who you are when I take off this mask."

"No you can't!" yelled Hailey in a rather horrified tone of voice, wondering what her brother's reaction would be if he found out who the Black Phantom was.

"I can and I'm going to, you will thank me later, as playing vigilante is putting yourself in…" started Harry but he was interrupted by the sight of Ginny rushing in from the side entrance on the stage.

"Harry, are you…" said Ginny before looking at the downed mercenaries on the stage, with Kasbah immobilized in a full body bind. "I see you managed to wrap everything up really nicely."

"Precisely, but now I have one more piece of business to take care of," said Harry, turning to unmask the Black Phantom to see exactly who she is but much to Harry's dismay, she managed to slip out when he was talking to Ginny. "Or maybe not."

"I'm really glad you manage to get through that, as you could have been killed," said Ginny, before kissing Harry. Harry forgot all about his latest near brush with death or the fact that foolish vigilante; the Black Phantom had slipped through his fingers once again.

"Sorry to interrupt your display of public affection but I thought you should know that I knocked these three guys out before they finished me off," said Mikey in a cool voice, causing Ginny and Harry to break up, blushing slightly as Mikey dropped three mercenaries who had their hands and feet tied with rope.

"Rope, that reminds me," said Harry as he looked at the mercenaries before searching for Don, who had been knocked off the stage after being tied up in the heat of battle. After about a minute of searching, Harry found Don, reaching down before using a cutting charm to free Don of the ropes.

"Thanks Harry," said Don gratefully, pulling himself up onto the stage. "Those guys don't play around."

"They don't, I'll be sore for a week after the thrashing I took," complained Mikey.

No sooner did Mikey say this, a group of Aurors rushed into the school, wands raised in the air, looking around, but they looked around, looking rather perplexed before their looks turned to calm, seeing all the mercenaries were incapacitated.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, looks like you managed to get them all," said one of the Aurors in a sigh of relief. "We made every attempt to get here but since this room is warded against apparition and portkeys, because we can't very well have someone popping in and attempting to kill all the students in the middle of a presentation and if I remember correctly, the wards take at least three hours to take down so we had to take the hard way in."

"Well, unfortunately these mercenaries did find another way in," said Harry. "A weak point that the people who warded this school didn't foresee, I presume."

"Yes, the American Wizarding Government will make recommendations to ward this side entrance against forced entry promptly, as this is a rare breach of security for the Liberty School of Magic, despite all of our added security for this event," said the Auror. "We apologize for this disgraceful incident, as Liberty School of Magic is nothing like Hogwarts and breaches like this, with attempts on someone's life are extremely rare."

"I see," said Harry, looking amused of what the American Wizarding Government thought of the supposed safety of Hogwarts, as their views mirrored is as over the years, Harry had been nearly killed by Voldemort on two occasions, his memory on one occasion, a Basilisk ran unchecked through the walls of Hogwarts, and escaped Azkaban convicts broke into the school too easily. Not to mention the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher last year was a polyjuiced Death Eater.

The lead Auror bent down, pulling the covering off the face of Kasbah to reveal his face.

"Good word indeed, Mr. Potter, this is Al Kasbah, a leader of a group of mercenaries who had been wanted by the American Wizarding Government for years for murders, not to mention sabotage of many magical establishments in magical America," said the Auror. "Someone really wanted you dead if he and his men were sent after you, as he was known for his ruthless efficiency in murdering people. Rest assure, during his trial, he will tell us who paid him off to attempt to kill you."

Harry nodded as the Aurors gathered up Kasbah and his fellow mercenaries, to be taken to a holding facility before they were put on trial under Vertitaserum. If they were convicted for their crimes, they would be put to death for the sheer amount of people they killed.

Hailey stepped to the side of the stage as Harry watched the Aurors take off the incapacitated mercenaries.

"Guess I missed some excitement," said Hailey in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Yeah, you missed the Black Phantom, that reckless vigilante who nearly got herself killed," said Harry darkly. "Hailey, you should have seen her, recklessly attacking the villains and managing to distain Kasbah by sheer dumb luck. She makes you look like a child prodigy."

"Gee, thanks Harry," said Hailey sarcastically. "It looks like this Black Phantom person might have saved your life if…"

"No, no, no, if nothing else she got in my way and it could have cost me dearly," said Harry. "When will people learn that you can't play the hero if you keep tripping over yourself in your rescue attempts? If I ever get my hands on this Black Phantom and find out who she is, I'll make her sorry that she ever…"

"Mr. Potter, your Portkey is going to be leaving in approximately five minutes," said Professor Stanley. "I do apologize for the attack you suffered in my school but…"

"No, I'm not too bothered by it, just another day in the life of Harry Potter," said Harry coolly.

A couple of hours later, a grey haired man sank into the chair, sipping on a glass of wine, attempting to calm his nerves after his latest failure. He was known as a rather prominent criminal in the New York underworld, but for all the wrong reasons. That reason being that despite being a criminal, he had never once committed a crime successfully and as a result, was rather hard up for cash because he was too pathetic to get a real job. The only reason he sat in this expensive house at this time, was a rather rich crime lord had paid him to keep an eye on it when this crime lord was on a business trip.

Of course, his most humiliating defeat happened a mere seven years ago, when one of his failed attempts to knock off a gas station was foiled by an eight year old boy. Not just any eight year old boy, an eight year old boy that many in the New York Criminal Underworld had come to whisper in anger over the years. Harry Potter had foiled his planned robbery and he had been branded as an even bigger disgrace. Ever since that time, he had been plotting ways to get his revenge on Harry Potter, but due to lack of funds, many of those schemes never took flight until this one. He managed to learn of a group of mercenaries who had been known for their ruthless efficiency and managed to contact them with a promise to pay them to murder Harry Potter, in front of many witnesses to gain his retribution. Of course, he wasn't foolish enough to give his real name as it was common knowledge among the circles of crime that he didn't have two pennies to rub together.

Unfortunately, Kasbah and his mercenaries had failed to carry out their mission but this man had learned by now to expect failure in his schemes.

The criminal, a forty seven year old man named Max Windsor, sat back in his chair. Someday he would make Potter pay for making an even bigger mockery out of him. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10: Touch and Go

**Chapter 10: Touch and Go**

Harry looked around in the sewer, as Hailey followed closely behind looking like she'd rather be in any place in the world, with the possible exception of Snape's Potions Class, then the sewers. Today was August the first, the day after Harry's birthday. Harry's birthdays had always been a time of enjoyment with the exception of his years at the Dursleys, which Harry decided to try to completely block from his mind whenever possible. Still, despite the fun Harry enjoyed on his fifteenth birthday, he wondered how many more he would get to enjoy with Voldemort's obsession of cutting his life a bit short.

Ginny had left earlier in the morning to go back home but Harry and Hailey would be staying at the Burrow the last week of the summer, before they went back to Hogwarts. Lily offered to put protection wards around the ward, similar to the ones around the Potter Residence in New York, to keep out unexpected guests such as Voldemort and his Death Eaters just in case they tried something dastardly against Harry.

Of course, the trip they'd be making tomorrow, to go and visit Sirius, was also one that was eagerly anticipated. Harry didn't really know how that was going to work out with the minor inconvenience of Sirius being wanted by the Ministry, but his mother had told him that there were certain precautions on the place that Sirius was staying at the time. Harry also need to make a some contacts about people that Dumbledore's followers approached within the past couple of days for possible membership of the Order of the Phoenix. When he got back to Britain, it would be easier for Harry to approach these people and see what there opinions on Dumbledore and the Ministry stood.

"Okay, Harry, I'm at a loss at what walking through the sewers without a purpose has to do with anything," said Hailey in an irritated voice.

"We need to check the tunnels to see how much they were damaged by the Triceraton Invasion just as Master Splinter asked me to," said Harry in a calm tone of voice. "Besides, you were the one who said you wanted to be taught in ninjitsu, so consider this a test to see if you are ready to proceed to the more interesting parts of the training."

"Harry, all we've been doing is this clearing your mind and observe your surrounding stuff, I get it already," said Hailey who sounded extremely agitated. "I think I'm ready to bust out the nunchucks and learn the fighting part of this art."

"Hailey, your words demonstrate your complete lack of mental focus and patience, we've only been doing this for a couple of days and you still haven't been able to get the message I'm trying to send you," said Harry in a forced calm voice. "Granted, you may have potential but the fact remains, your need to focus your mind on the situation at hand for longer than a few minutes."

"I know," said Hailey in a defeated voice.

"We shall see, now let us continue to proceed with checking out the damage the sewer tunnels have taken," said Harry before he stopped cold. It appeared a part of the tunnel had been caved in and had yet to be fixed. There was a small pathway that hadn't been blocked but it was too risky to go through for fear of the rest being caved in. "It looks like we need to surface and exit through the manhole on the other side of the sewer, to see if we can get to the other side. We will only move a couple hundred feet above ground to get to the next manhole"

Hailey nodded as she followed her brother up towards the surface, straining to keep her focus on the task at hand up. To be blunt, she was getting rather bored with the entire situation and hoped that a little bit of excitement would come rather soon.

Harry climbed out of the manhole, before looking around to see if the coast was clear. After a few seconds, Harry stepped into the shadows. On Harry's signal, Hailey quickly stepped into the shadows, attempting not to attract any unwanted attention.

Unfortunately for the Potter children, unwanted attention was the thing that they were about to attract.

"Well, Well, Well, pay dirt, Mr. Touch," said a thin man wearing a white suit, a white fedora, and with a very stylish looking walking stick along with faint golden eyes with no pupils, as he looked down at the two Potters slowly creeping through the shadows with inferred binoculars before turning to his associate, a heavy set man wearing a black suit with similar faint golden eyes lacking pupils "It looks as if ze Potter brats have decided to come out and play."

"Then I guess it would be time for us to be getting to work, eh, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch before the two put their right hands into fists, before touching them. A brilliant wave of electricity cackled between their hands, as their faint golden eyes glowed extremely bright shade of gold, giving Mr. Go the power of Super Speed and Mr. Touch the power of Super Strength.

Mr. Go expertly and rather quickly somersaulted in mid air, landing on the apartment ledge, before looking at Harry and Hailey as they turned the corner into an alleyway.

Harry stopped cold, before looking around. He sensed that something was not quite right. A couple more seconds, and Harry had the distinct impressive that Hailey and himself were being followed by some unknown force, but Harry couldn't quite determine how dangerous it was.

"Harry, what's the matter?" whispered Hailey.

"We are being followed," said Harry shortly before pointing to a mahole. "Hurry, we need to get underground, maybe we can lose them there."

Hailey nodded as Harry pulled the manhole cover off, before slipping right it. Hailey quickly leapt down the manhole, a second before their pursuers turned the corner into the alleyway.

Mr. Go looked around, those two were not going to give him and Mr. Touch the slip that easily.

"I believe, Mr. Touch, they decided to give us ze slip but we are a bit too crafty to not know they went down that manhole," said Mr. Go.

Mr. Touch walked up to the manhole, bending down before effortlessly pulling the mahole cover off the hole leading to the sewer system. With a quick toss, the manhole flew into a nearby wall, leaving a rather sizeable dent as a result of the force Mr. Touch exerted when he heaved it into the wall.

"After you, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"Oh, too kind Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go before leaping down into the manhole in the ground after the Potter siblings. Mr. Touch stepped down into the hole but his massive frame made it rather difficult to slip through the manhole so he decided to yank himself up out of the manhole before reaching down, grasping down onto the pavement, before ripping it from the ground, making the hole large enough so Mr. Touch could drop down into the sewers without any efforts.

In the sewers, Hailey and Harry continued to see how bad of shape the tunnels leading to the subway system were still intact. Harry looked over his shoulder ever couple of seconds, as he still had a very bad feeling about whoever seemed to be following him

"So, Harry, exactly how many more tunnels do we have to go before we find whether or not we can get to the subway by way of sewers," said Hailey. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

"A couple more," said Harry in an absentminded tone of voice, still feeling uneasy about the fact he sensed being followed high above

As it turned out, Harry's suspicions were spot on as Mr. Go spotted the two Potters from an adjacent tunnel to where they were walking.

"Poor Mr. Touch had better catch up or he'll miss all ze fun," said Mr. Go before zipping off, preparing for the attack.

Harry heard a zooming sound behind him and he quickly whipped around, barely able to block the attack from Mr. Go's walking stick with his double-edged sword. Another couple of swings were blocked but Harry found himself overwhelmed as Hailey turned around to see what exactly was happening before Mr. Go sprang up and swung his walking stick, cracking Harry right in the knee cap the golden ball on top of the walking stick.

Harry winced, falling down to one knee, he wouldn't be surprised if his knee cap was shattered but Hailey swerved in front of Mr. Go.

"Hold on, zippy pants, you might have knocked my brother down but let's see…" said Hailey but she was interrupted by Mr. Go punching her in the stomach in a blink of the eye, causing her to fly back.

Harry sprang up, limping slightly, before using his weapon to block a kick from Mr. Go but another kick from the super powered hitman sent the weapon flying upwards. Mr. Go aimed a series of rapid fire punches towards the ribs of Harry at super speed. The blows came so quickly that Mr. Go had fired off the tenth punch by the time Harry could even register the first one had hit him. The punches kept coming but after about thirty seconds, they became rapidly slow until they came to a speed in which Harry had enough time to reach forward, grabbing Mr. Go's hand and preventing him from continuing his assault.

Mr. Go looked up as Harry kicked him full force in the ribs before picking up his weapon and twirling it a few times.

"What's the matter, burnt out your attack?" asked Harry, raising his weapon to finish his attack but a bulky fist smashed into Harry's chest, causing him to fly backwards, crashing into one of the support structures within the sewer.

"Harry!" screamed Hailey as she rushed over just as her brother was slowly pulling himself up using the wall near him. "Are you all right?"

"I've had better," said Harry as he shook his head, attempting to clear the mental cobwebs before reaching forward to pick up his weapon. "Then again I did have worse too."

Harry and Hailey looked as they saw a second super powered hitman, join the first one.

"Oh am I late, Mr. Go?" asked Mr. Touch in a tone of mock regret.

"Fashionably, Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go before they touched knuckles again, recharging their powers completely to full.

"What in the…" said Hailey as Mr. Touch and Mr. Go walked forward, preparing to do them more bodily injury.

Harry looked at Touch and Go walking forward before looking up towards the crumbling support structure. Motioning Hailey to back off, Harry waited until Touch and Go were underneath the roof before leaping up, kicking away the support structure with a swift kick.

Touch and Go looked up, slightly horrified expressions on their faces as pieces of rubble came down upon them, trapping them underneath and incapacitating them from a further attack for the time being.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but unfortunately that relief was rather short lived as he heard a pounding sound beneath the rubble. Bending down, Harry's suspicions were proven true as the rubble trapping the two super powered hitmen began to crack.

"What's wrong now Harry?" asked Hailey.

"They are breaking through," muttered Harry. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Breaking through?" asked Hailey in an incredulous voice. "What in the hell are these guys on to achieve these impossible feats of strength and speed?"

"Hailey, we need to go now," said Harry in an urgent voice and without another word, Hailey followed Harry before Mr. Touch and Mr. Go could break out to get back on the attack.

A few moments later, Hailey and Harry had made it to the tunnels just outside the New York subway system.

"So let me get this straight, super speed, super strength, the ability to withstand getting half of a sewer tunnel getting caved in on them, Harry, I think we might have a slight problem defeating these guys," said Hailey in an agonized voice.

"Hailey, be quiet for a minute, I need to think, although it would be a help if you tried to focus on this issue, maybe a plan can come to your mind and we can defeat these two," said Harry.

"You know, if you trained me in actual combat sooner, we wouldn't be having this…" started Hailey but Harry raised his hand into the air to silence her as he viewed Mr. Touch and Mr. Go walking around the corner of the subway to continue their attack on Harry and Hailey.

"Hailey, this isn't the time or the place for you to complain about that, because here they come," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Hello, again my young friends," said Mr. Go as he walked forward with Mr. Touch behind him. "Since you will not party with us, we will be ze party to you."

Touch and Go touched knuckles again, charging up as Harry turned to Hailey, pulling out his double edged sword.

"Hailey, stay right here, I'll handle them," muttered Harry.

"Both of them?" asked Hailey in a skeptical voice.

"Yes, I have no choice, as you aren't ready to fight…" started Harry but Mr. Go kicked Harry in the ribs in a blink of the eye. Mr. Go fired a series of kicks to the ribs of Harry.

"The fact that I don't know how to fight is not my…" started Hailey but Mr. Touch grabbed her by the throat before hoisting her up and ramming her into the wall a couple of times as Harry managed to use his weapon to block a couple of attempted attacks by the walking stick of Mr. Go but Mr. Go kept on the attack against Harry.

Mr. Touch tossed Hailey down to the ground. Hailey narrowing avoided a kick to the ribs but she found herself with little room at all to move to escape the attack from Mr. Touch.

Harry looked over, before springing up over Mr. Go's swing with his walking stick. Mr. Touch attempted to smash Harry with both of his fists but Harry moved out of the way before catching Mr. Touch with a double kick to the ribs. Mr. Touch sailed right into Mr. Go, both of the hitmen crashing into each other, while cracking against the wall with a horrifying thud that would have killed a normal man.

Hailey pulled herself to her feet, with a bit of assistance from Harry as she looked forward, looking a bit groggy from the assault she suffered at the hands of Mr. Touch.

"Is it over yet?" asked Hailey in a groggy tone of voice as Harry slowly helped her up to her feet. "Did we win yet?"

"Win, you make us laugh you silly little girl," said Mr. Go as he touched knuckles with Mr. Touch, charging up again much to the frustration of both of the Potter siblings. "As a matter of fact, we are just getting warmed up!"

"Okay, how can we beat these guys?" asked Hailey in a worried voice.

"Focus Hailey, try and think of something while I hold them off," muttered Harry.

"I'm not sure I'll figure out anything that can be of help to us," said Hailey as Harry moved forward, holding his weapon out in a threatening stance, as Mr. Touch and Mr. Go

Hailey bit her lip, attempting to figure out something, anything that would hold back the two attackers.

"This is going to be more fun then I had hoped, Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go in an excited voice.

"Absolutely Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"Touch, Go, Touch, Go, Touch and Go!" exclaimed Hailey, remembering how they needed to recharge every so often so their attack would be effective. "Harry, I've got an idea."

"Hailey this better be…" muttered Harry as he backed off slightly, firing a kick towards Touch and Go that caused them to be stalled for a brief time before they kept advancing.

"No, seriously, this idea just might work but first we have to do something to put some distance between us and the Wonder Twins," muttered Hailey as Mr. Touch and Mr. Go.

"Hailey, I must say I'm pleased that you finally are allowing yourself to focus on the task at hand but are you sure?" asked Harry as he ducked under a swing from Mr. Touch as Hailey barely ducked a swing from Mr. Go as they continued the attack.

"Harry, get ready to jump when I wave my hand slightly to the right!" whispered Hailey as she looked over her shoulder as she saw a train coming down the tracks towards them.

"I believe it is time for ze Potters to catch a train, Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go.

"Or rather, for the train to catch the Potters, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch as they swung at Hailey and Harry, knocking them off the platform, onto the train tracks, just a few seconds before the train barreled down the tracks, apparently taking Harry and Hailey with it.

Mr. Touch and Mr. Go waited for the dust to clear before looking down at the train tracks which were now splattered with blood, with Harry's double edge sword along with a bracelet that Hailey was wearing laying on the tracks. Apparently, those items were all that were left of Harry and Hailey.

"Our Employer will be pleased Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch with a smug look on his face.

"I am rather pleased with myself, Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go before the two super powered hitmen joined in a round of evil laughter at the expense of the destroyed Potters.

"I believe we have just earned ourselves some money, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"Then let's pay our employer a visit, Mr. Touch," declared Mr. Go. "I believe it may be payday for us, yes."

About an hour later, at the Hilton, Mr. Touch and Mr. Go presented their evidence for the demise of Harry and Hailey to their superior

"As you can see by these blood soaked items…" started Mr. Go, as he pointed at the blade and bracelet soaked in blood. "The job you set us to complete was a complete success."

"Gentlemen, I am impressed, most impressed," said Hun, the man mountain right hand man of the Shredder, who was the one who had hired the services of Mr. Touch and Mr. Go to solve his master's problem regarding Harry Potter once and for all.

Of course, what Hun didn't know was about his Master's alliance with Lord Voldemort and the fact they agreed that Potter wasn't going to be killed for the time being as Saki didn't disclose the information about his alliance with Voldemort to anyone in the Foot with the exception of his adopted daughter, Karai.

"The pleasure was all ours, Bon Ami," said Mr. Go nodding his head at Hun.

"My master will be extremely pleased. Your payment for the two Potter punks," said Hun, tossing Mr. Go a briefcase full of money. Mr. Go caught the briefcase expertly.

"Oh you shouldn't have," said Mr. Go as he opened the briefcase, looking at the stacks of money with a smirk on his face before running his finger down the money. "And look, Mr. Touch, it's green, my favorite color."

"Green is most excellent, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch who looked over the briefcase.

"Eliminate those wretched reptiles and that rodent and I'll increase the amount by five times," said Hun.

Before Mr. Touch or Mr. Go could respond, a knock was heard on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away, I don't want any," growled Hun.

"Well, that's too bad I guess, because what you are going to get is one serious whoopin'" said a cold voice from the other end of the door before the door was blasted off of its hinges by a force on the other end.

The door flew into the room, causing Hun to stagger backwards into Mr. Go. Hun lost his balance, falling to the ground with Mr. Go trapped underneath the large man, unable to move.

"Uh, get off of me, you collasal oaf," grunted Mr. Go, attempting to push Hun off the top of him, but no matter what, Hun wasn't budging at all.

Harry rushed into the room with a full head of steam, knocking Mr. Touch back with a punch but it didn't faze the large man.

"Well, one on one, without your little buddy recharging you every few minutes, we'll see how touch you are, Mr. Touch," said Harry as he avoided a punch from Mr. Touch before leaping behind him and lightly tapping him in the back with a kick to get him to spin around to expand some of his energy.

Mr. Touch managed to knock Harry back but Harry ran behind a chair which was quickly turned into toothpicks with a vicious roundhouse punch by Mr. Touch.

Of the air vents above, Hailey aimed a fire extinguisher above the battle, holding it steady with her right arm, a faint scar on her forearm visible if one looks closely. As Harry continued to battle with Mr. Touch, narrowly avoiding getting smashed by the large super powered hitman, Hailey became rapidly frustrated as she had trouble working the fire extinguisher, so she did the only thing that made sense to her. Hailey tossed the fire extinguisher on the ground hard, causing it to bounce off the floor. The room slowly became filled with fog as Harry reached over, picking up his weapon before stepping into the fog and working his way behind Mr. Touch.

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Mr. Touch in a confused voice. "This silly fog will not protect you for…"

Mr. Touch found both of Harry's feet smacking into his face. Harry looked pleased as his foe staggered back before Mr. Touch attempted to attack Harry again but Harry leapt out of the way of a punch and whacked Mr. Touch across the back of the leg of Mr. Touch before jumping away before Touch could take another swing at him.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry in a tone of mock concern. "Can't hit what you can't see?"

Harry used another chair to block a punch before doing a somersault to launch himself behind Mr. Touch and kicking him in the back.

"See, I don't have that handicap of needing to see you to attack you because of my ninjitsu training," said Harry, who rolled out of the way as Mr. Touch attempted to smash his arms into the ground but Harry avoided that impact as well. "And if I'm not mistaken, if you can't see me, then you can't see your buddy either. And once your little power supply runs out, you're finished!"

Harry leapt up, just as Mr. Go pushed a semi-conscious Hun off of it. Mr. Touch swung at Harry, but Harry ducked and Mr. Touch punched a wall. A fizzling sound was heard, as the super powered hitman's current power supply was drained. Harry leapt up, before kicking Mr. Touch with all the force he could muster. Mr. Touch flew into Mr. Go and Hun, causing all three to fly out of a nearby open window. Mr. Touch and Mr. Go landed on the pavement, hundreds of feet below but Hun managed to grab onto the edge of the window, to keep him from falling to his doom to the pavement below.

Harry stepped over, looking down at Hun.

"Well Hun, it's been fun, but I've got to split," said Harry before picking up the briefcase full of money on the ground before closing it. "And thanks for the free gift."

Hailey climbed down, snickering as Hun growled at Harry. Harry decided to look down and was rather disturbed at what he saw. Or to be more accurate, what he didn't see. Touch and Go, who should have been mangled bodies on the pavement, had vanished without a trace.

"Hailey, we need to get out of here," said Harry in an urgent voice as he had the briefcase clasped nervously in his hand.

Hailey nodded as she followed her brother out of the room with Hun dangling from the window.

"I'm kind of surprised that plan worked, as it came to my brain rather spur of the moment," said Hailey in an amused tone of voice.

"Hailey, it goes to show you that I'm right, battles are fought as much with the mind as they are with the body," said Harry in a slightly smug voice.

"Yes, oh wise and revered Master," said Hailey in a slightly sarcastic voice. "Of course, bashing someone over the head with a pair of nunchucks is also pretty effective."

Harry stared at Hailey for her comment but Hailey decided perhaps it was best to chance the subject before her brother decided to lecture her about some ninjitsu serenity thing or something.

"I see you decided to swipe that briefcase," said Hailey. "So what exactly are you going to do with the money?"

"Let's see, I've already invested five thousand galleons in Fred and George's joke shop," said Harry thinking out lot. "Firebolts for the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team perhaps? Of course, that's depending on whether or not I like whoever becomes the Captain."

"How about a Firebolt for your adorable little sister?" asked Hailey.

"Maybe," said Harry in a quiet voice. "But it will be your birthday and Christmas present."

"Fair enough," said Hailey grinning, as she wouldn't have to steal the school's horrid brooms anymore to sneak out and fly at night when she was at Hogwarts if she had a broom of her own.


	11. Chapter 11: The Most Noble and Ancient H

**Chapter Eleven: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black:**

At Five O' Clock in the Morning on the second of August, in the year 1995, there was hardly a noise around the area outside of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The sun hadn't even rose yet but three figures walked around outside, looking around cautiously as they approached Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which had been hidden from sight by casual viewers, for security purposes, using the Fidelius Charm. People who observed the scene, would see Number Eleven and then Number Thirteen Grimmauld Place, with a gap where number Twelve Grimmauld Place would be located. However, no one thought twice about that, due to the unique properties of the Fidelius Charm.

Still, three figures were slowly sneaking around the area around Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, moving very cautiously as not to arouse any suspicion from people who might be spying on the area around Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hailey, and Lily Potter walked up towards the walkway that was only visible to Lily right at this moment. After they were close to the door, Lily handed them a slip of paper.

"Okay, read this slip of paper, memorize it rather quickly, because I want to destroy any physical trace of this address," muttered Lily.

Harry and Hailey looked at the slip of paper, which stated the following:

**Sirius Black can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.**

Lily gave Harry and Hailey a few seconds to memorize what they saw on the paper before taking it away and incinerating it with her wand wordlessly. The ashes fell to the ground, as Lily waved her wand before wordlessly causing the ashes to vanish with her wand in a blink of an eye. Lily wasn't taking any chances; even through she might be coming across as more paranoid than Mad-Eye Moody on a bad day.

Harry and Hailey looked up, as a walkway that they hadn't previously seen materialized underneath their feet and looking further up, they saw the large dark and sinister house that was Number Twelve Grimmauld House. In Harry's opinion, it looked like something that wouldn't be out of place in a B-Level Horror Movie.

"Okay, I'm going to knock on the door," muttered Lily to her two children. "But whatever you do, don't make any noise whatsoever, as trust me, you won't like what will happen if you wake that horrid thing up."

Lily shuddered as she remembered meeting the portrait of Sirius's mother. It was an unpleasant experience that she wouldn't want to live through again and it took several years off of her hearing by listening to that hag rant on and on about Mudbloods being in her house in the loudest, most annoying tone possible. Without any further pause, Lily raised her hand up into the air, knocking on the door. A moment later, Sirius Black opened the door, with his wand in his hand. While, Sirius doubted that Lily would inadvertently give the location of where he was hiding to someone untrustworthy, he wasn't taking any chances, especially after the Ministry of Magic tracked his every move ever since he barely escaped receiving the Dementors Kiss over a year ago.

"Oh, Lily, Hailey, Harry, it's you," said Sirius in a relaxed, but quiet voice as he lowered his wand. "Come in but keep your voices down."

Lily stepped inside, followed by Harry and Hailey, with the door shutting behind them as Sirius lead them down the hallway, being careful not to make any noise until they crossed the hallway into the dining room area.

"Welcome to my not so humble home," said Sirius as he sat down on a chair. "I never thought I'd be back here ever but unfortunately, with the Ministry of Magic after my head, I had to hole up here. Of course, Lily and I had to put the Fidelius up to make sure the Ministry doesn't get the bright idea to come here and look for me. Of course, my family did put up all kinds of interesting and rather painful surprises for people not of Black blood who were not welcomed here and attempted to force entry, but still I'm not taking any chances at all. It was a good thing that they forgot to lock me into the wards as a potential unwelcome guest."

"Why would they want to lock you out of the wards, Sirius?" asked Harry in a curious voice.

"My parents and I didn't exactly see eye to eye, but I really conflicted with the views of my mother," said Sirius. "She really despised any witch or wizard who didn't have at least five generations of worth of pureblood relatives. Anything less than five generations of purebloods, they were considered less than garbage. Of course, many of the more fanatic pureblooded families such as my family, the Malfoys, the Darthmorths, the Lestranges, the Gaunts, the Umbridges and many others had few choices due to their selectiveness. In many cases, they went so far to preserve their own cousins to retain their pureblooded status. Due to the fact that the Ministry is mostly made up by pureblood fanatics, there are no laws that are against marrying members of your own family. Of course, eventually with all the interbreeding of the purebloods, the chance of squibs becomes rather high."

"Luther Malfoy," muttered Harry as Sirius gave him a strange look. "Lucius Malfoy's older brother, he's a squib, but was disowned and is now a crime boss in New York. Nasty fellow, tried to kill me once, but then again, who hasn't."

"Yes, the fact that the Malfoys had a squib in their family would be kept secret, but this Luther should consider himself lucky to be disowned, as many pureblood fanatic parents killed their own children rather than having the shame of them being squibs," said Sirius. "Still, the purebloods only brought the recent uprising of squibs upon themselves, as without integrating fresh muggleborn blood into their families, eventually there would be no chance of producing anything but a squib. Still, back to the subject of my parents. They were supporters of Voldemort, my mother more so. Of course, they didn't want to get their hands dirty, just in case Voldemort flopped in his attempt to take power. Still, they began to attempt to groom myself and my younger brother, Regulus, into perfect little pureblood supremacists, so we could serve Voldemort as my parent's demented way of supporting him. Of course, the relationship between my mother and myself had been rather strained for most of my life, especially since I started Hogwarts, as I never really took all of her purebloods are good and everyone else is trash talk like the gospel she intended it to be taken as. The major blowup between my mother and I happened the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts."

Sirius took a deep breath, pausing, before deciding it would be better to get this story out, as no one had knew the full extent of the circumstances around Sirius running away from home. Not even James knew when he was still alive.

"My mother told us that we would be joining Voldemort as Death Eaters," said Sirius. "I, of course, decided that I didn't want to join up with Voldemort and attempted to make a break from home but my mother caught me before I could escape. She didn't take too kindly for me attempting to disrupt the plans she had laid out for me to live the rest of my life. Of course, shipping me off to serve Voldemort wasn't her only plan, she wanted to arrange a marriage between myself and my cousin, Bellatrix in her demented attempt to keep the blood purity, despite the fact we both utterly despised each other. I think that may just be the only time ever that Bellatrix and I agreed on something, as we both thought this was an utterly revolting idea. I'm rather lucky to be alive after my mother blasted me with an organ exploding curse."

Hailey and Harry gasped in a combination of horror and disgust as Lily looked rather sickening.

"Yes, thankfully I was able to put up a shield charm, as she was aiming straight for my heart," said Sirius darkly. "So she decided to attack me with the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes. I'm not sure if she was planning on putting me under the Imperius Curse after softening up my mind or just killing me after making the last few minutes of my life a living hell. I didn't stick around to find out. The moment she let up, I was able to somehow stun her and make it out of the house before my father or Regulus could find her to wake her up."

Harry felt that Sirius's mother would have likely tried to kill him, as by refusing to follow Voldemort, Sirius would be considered a blood traitor, who many felt to be lower than muggleborns or half bloods. Of course, Harry thought that any pureblood who followed Voldemort and called people blood traitors were hypocrites, as they were following a half blood. So by their own standards, these so called proper purebloods would have to call themselves blood traitors.

"That's really disturbing, your parents that is," said Hailey. "It's rather amazing you turned out somewhat sane and not a raving, sadistic lunatic like Bellatrix Lestrange after all they did to you."

"Yes that fact is amazing," said Sirius. "I really don't like staying here but due to the fact that the Ministry seems bound and determine to catch me and give me the Dementor's Kiss as there way of proving that they can do something other than make laws that restrict werewolves and other part humans."

"Now, Sirius, I know you hate being stuck here but I'm afraid that without Peter being delivered to the Ministry and him confessing the fact that he killed all those Muggles, not to mention proving that he is still alive, we have little chance of getting you a new trial," said Lily. "I'm not really sure if catching Peter would get you declared innocent by the Ministry, as the Ministry seems to be very adamant of not admitting that they've made mistakes, especially Fudge, as he's getting rather close to an election year. Still, the chance that we might be able to get the Ministry to declare you innocent if we capture Peter is still better than nothing. Of course, that will do us no good, if the Ministry captures you and you get the Dementor's Kiss before Peter is captured."

"Yes, I know, I learned my lesson last time I went in public for a few minutes,' said Sirius darkly. "It was close, all too close, when I found myself face to face with four Ministry of Magic Aurors. Until Wormtail is caught, the chance of the Ministry stepping up their hunt is extremely high."

"Unfortunately," agreed Harry. "The Ministry is becoming a bit more trouble then they are worth, I'm almost counting down the days until Voldemort rolls over them, crushing them so we don't have to deal with any more headaches because of there mismanagement. I just hope no one good is caught in the crossfire when it happens."

"You are almost sure that Voldemort is going to attempt to wipe out the Ministry, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I'm certain," said Harry calmly. "Voldemort may not be doing anything right now but in that demented mind of his, he's scheming and plotting about ways to show why he is the most feared dark wizard in a hundred years. Despite its incompetence, Voldemort knows he would be given a swift and decisive victory over your average, everyday witch and wizard by eliminating what is considered by many to be the center of the Magical World."

"That might not be Voldemort's true target, the Ministry," said Lily. "He's obsessed with one thing, even above absolute power, and that's knowledge. Especially, the knowledge about how he could defeat someone he perceives one of his biggest threats even through Voldemort's likely not to admit it to anyone."

"The Prophecy, of course, or rather the copy that is stored in the Department of Mysteries" said Harry. "Still, it's an obvious and utter fake, as the person who made it lacks any legitimate credibility and the fact that Trelawney made it when Dumbledore put her underneath the Imperius Curse."

"We know that Harry but the fact that Voldemort doesn't might work to our advantage," said Lily.

"Voldemort might go after the Prophecy then," said Hailey. "But couldn't he just send any Death Eater that he has after the Prophecy?"

"No, only the people who the Prophecy was about, whether the Prophecy is real or not, can snatch the record off the Department of Mysteries shelf," said Lily. "Voldemort doesn't know this, at least I don't think, but he might be able to figure it out given enough time. He might be deranged, paranoid, and a bit egotistical but Voldemort is not by any means, an idiot."

"Too true," said Harry, as the way Harry saw it, it was Voldemort's ego, and not his lack of intelligence, that allowed Harry to escape the battle at the Graveyard over a month ago. "I'm going to have a bit of an uphill battle against him the next time I'm facing him but thanks to my recruiting efforts of plucking certain people that Dumbledore wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix out from underneath his nose, I now have help to neutralize Tom's forces during our next encounter, so it will be one on one, between Voldemort and myself."

"Exactly how many people have you convinced to join up, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"A couple dozen seemed to be rather interested, but I still have several I need to get in touch with before Dumbledore sticks them underneath his thumb," said Harry.

"Dumbledore won't like what you've been doing Harry," said Sirius. "Remus paid me a visit the other day and he informed me that Dumbledore lost his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, not to mention his place of the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. And they are also talking about reducing his power as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore went along with this," said Harry skeptically before turning to his mother. "Mum, what do you think of this?"

"Dumbledore's up to something," said Lily shortly.

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry. "Normally, I would think Dumbledore would make sure he has enough pull to keep himself in these high positions of power. It isn't like him to allow himself to slip into a position that he can lose favor with people. After all, Dumbledore is rather good at covering his tracks."

"So, in other words, he wanted to be taken out of those positions of power, but what would he have to gain?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, and that's what worries me," said Harry. "I have a few ideas of what Voldemort might be up to but with Dumbledore, I haven't got the slightest clue."

Harry remained quiet before he saw a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye in the shadows of Sirius's dining room.

"Something's sneaking around," muttered Harry.

"Oh, it's probably that mad house elf again," said Sirius in a disgusted voice. "Kreacher, stop lurking around and show yourself."

In an instant, a very old and extremely ugly looking house elf stepped out of the shadows, with a slightly demented look in its beady little eyes.

"Master be calling Kreacher," said Kreacher in a fake curious voice before dropping his voice low. "Disgusting little blood traitor that he is, poor mistress, having the shame of having a son such as him."

"And exactly what are doing lurking around this dining room?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Kreacher is cleaning, Master," said Kreacher but the elf looked as if he was concealing something behind his back.

"Kreacher, don't insult my intelligence, we both really know what you are doing," said Sirius as he rose to his feet, causing the house elf to take a step back. "You've been hording away dangerous Black family heirlooms, even after I have been throwing them away."

"Kreacher doesn't know what Master is talking about," said Kreacher before adding in a lower voice as through he thought no one could hear him. "Sometimes Kreacher wishes that mistress was successful in killing Master Sirius before he could run away from home."

"Kreacher, as your Master, I order you to hand over whatever it is you have taken," said Sirius.

"As Master wishes," said Kreacher before he pulled a heavy golden locket from underneath his loincloth. The locket had a very familiar marking that made Lily's eyes go wide as saucers. Namely, the mark of Salazar Slytherin. A strange, yet probable theory entered Lily's mind but she needed to run a couple of simple test spells to verify it.

"Sirius, may I take a look at that locket?" asked Lily calmly.

"I suppose so but Lily, I think you should be careful with that, as my parents were in the habit of keeping some very dark and dangerous objects," said Sirius as he slowly handed the locket over to Lily but Kreacher stamped his foot on the ground.

"Master Regulus not be liking the Mudblood looking at that locket," said Kreacher in a frantic voice which caused Lily, Sirius, Hailey, and Harry to all look at the house elf with puzzled looks. "Master Regulus made Kreacher promise to keep that locket safe and not let anyone mess with it. Kreacher not liking to be breaking his promised to noble, Master Regulus."

"Regulus is dead," said Sirius as if he was addressing a delusional child.

"So Master, be thinking," muttered Kreacher.

"What exactly did he mean by that?" asked Hailey with a puzzled voice.

"Who knows with the way that demented elf's mind thinks," said Sirius in disgust. "He thinks my mother is still alive but in reality, he is doing nothing but taking mad horrors from her horrid portrait."

"Kreacher is saying that Master Regulus be nothing like Mistress, Kreacher insists that Master Regulus…" started Kreacher but whatever the elf was going to say was cut off by Harry.

"I'm wondering why your brother would want to keep a locket safe," said Harry before turning to Kreacher. "Kreacher, why did Regulus tell you to keep that locket safe? Did he give you any reason?"

"Kreacher not having to be answering the Potter boy, as the Potter boy is not Kreacher's master," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher, answer his question!" snapped Sirius angrily.

"Master Regulus not be telling Kreacher why, Master Regulus only be telling Kreacher that it is important for no one to tamper with the locket," said Kreacher. "Master Regulus will surely be mad at Kreacher if he finds out the Mudblood and Potter boy was messing with his locket."

"Regulus is dead, you deranged elf," said Sirius. "He was tortured and then killed on Voldemort's orders and I forbid you to speak another word about him in my presence!"

Kreacher hung his head but his eyes lingered on the locket, with an unhappy look on his face as if he felt like failed miserably.

"Okay, I need you all to leave the room for a couple of minutes, while I run some spells on the locket," said Lily calmly.

"Kreacher, move," said Sirius as Harry and Hailey walked out of the room, with Sirius and a very reluctant Kreacher following them.

Lily placed the locket on the table and pulled out her wand, before examining it. Raising her wand, Lily ran a subtle test spell over the locket, to make sure there were no dark surprises that could potentially kill her when tampering with the locket. Seeing that nothing at all was wrong, Lily began to wave her wand in an "X" like pattern three times over the locket before stepping back as she could feel the room suddenly get colder before the locket began to glow an intermixed shade of green and black. In other words, the tell tale sign that the locket was in fact one of Voldemort's six Horcruxes.

Lily looked extremely excited about her findings and she pushed the door open and began yelling her findings without thinking about the consequences.

"Sirius, Hailey, Harry, that locket is one of Voldemort's Horcruxes!" yelled Lily in triumph before straightening up and realizing that she had made noise in the hallway in her excitement.

Sirius winced as the green portrait curtains pulled themselves open, revealing the demonic appearance of the hag that by mere coincidence happened to be Sirius's mother.

"MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF BLOODS, HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!" shrieked Mrs. Black at the top of her lungs.

"Smooth move, Mum," said Hailey in a sarcastic voice.

"YOU DARE ENTER MY HOUSE, THE ONE THAT IS OPEN THE MOST PURE AND THE MOST NOBLE OF THE MAGICAL RACE!" screeched Mrs. Black before she caught sight of Sirius, with her mouth opening slightly, with a very angry look on her face. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK, YOU ACCUSED BLOOD TRAITOR! WHY, IF I KNEW EXACTLY HOW YOU WERE GOING TO TURN OUT, I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU ABORTED, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD!"

"Shut up you hag!" yelled Sirius but his replies fell on deaf ears as Mrs. Black then slowly turned her attention to Harry.

"DISGUSTING BRAT!" yelled Mrs. Black to Harry. "YOU RUINED IT ALL! THE DARK LORD WAS TO BE THE SUPREME RULER OF THE ENTIRE MAGICAL RACE. YOU ARE DISGUSTING. AN ABORTION TO THE ENTIRE WIZARDING RACE, SOMEONE WHO SHOULD BE TORTURED…"

"Ah, stuff it, you glorified piece of paint and canvas," said Hailey in a sharp voice.

"Girl, you better mind your betters," said Mrs. Black, as it appeared she had grown tired of screaming for the moment.

"Oh, I'm afraid of a bit of canvas and paint," said Hailey sarcastically.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" yelled Mrs. Black.

"YES I DARE MOCK YOU!" yelled Hailey back, matching Mrs. Black's tone.

"Hailey, calm down, you are only inciting her," said Lily, whose ears were ringing from the shrill voice of Sirius's Mum, while she decided it was best that she cut her daughter off before she got going too much, as Lily could definitely see Hailey arguing with an animated portrait back and forth for hours and hours.

"STUPID MUDBLOOD, YOUR PLACE IS TO BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD! OR BETTER YET, A MORE PROPER PLACE FOR YOU WOULD BE SIX FEET UNDERGROUND!" yelled Mrs. Black.

"Sirius, is there any chance you can get this horrid thing off the wall?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, I tried, my mother must have put a permanent sticking charm," said Sirius. "Not to mention safeguards against silencing her portrait, burning it off the wall, and vanishing it. I'm afraid we are stuck with that thing"

"Not that a disgusting blood traitor like you could have gotten a better of me," said Mrs. Black pompously.

"What about Muggle paint remover?" asked Harry which caused Mrs. Black's expression to grow slightly fearful at what Harry had just mentioned.

"Muggle Paint Remover?" asked Mrs. Black in a fearful tone of voice. "BOY, NOT EVEN YOU WOULD BE SO VILE TO USE SUCH PRIMITIVE MUGGLE MEANS!"

"Ah, you do have a weak spot," said Sirius triumphantly. "I think you better be quiet or we might have to use some of that Muggle paint remover on you."

Mrs. Black shuddered slightly and the curtains drew shut around her, as Harry was certain he could hear fearful noises coming from beneath the curtain.

"Well that shut her up, finally," whispered Hailey.

"Let us go back into the kitchen so we don't have to deal with that thing again," said Lily as Hailey, Harry, and Sirius walked into the kitchen. Lily put some privacy charms around the kitchen, so Kreacher couldn't listen in one them.

"We do need to get some of that Muggle paint remover," said Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid it will only be a temporary fix," said Lily. "While it might wipe the canvas for a few weeks, the magical paint will eventually magic its particles back together, leaving your mother to be back and more horrid then ever. Now if we could find some way to nullify her permanent sticking charm and get her off the wall, then we can finally rid ourselves on that menace forever."

"Forget about Sirius's mother for a few seconds," said Harry, who wanted to get to the matter at hand. "You are certain that the locket that Regulus told Kreacher to hide was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Absolutely," said Lily. "I can see a few brief traces of defense curses on it but it seemed like most of those had been disabled some how."

"That raises even more questions through," said Sirius as he frowned. "Regulus definitely was a Death Eater, so why would he take something that Voldemort wanted to keep hidden at all costs?"

"Refresh my memory Sirius, why exactly was your brother killed?" asked Lily.

"From what I heard, it was because he had reservations about killing and tried to back out but Voldemort didn't take too kindly to that," said Sirius.

Lily blinked a couple of times, feeling she might be on the break through of filling one of the few remaining holes in her mind from when her memory was completely erased.

"Sirius, I just thought of something," said Lily. "But, first I need to know your brother's middle name."

"Alphard," said Sirius in a confused voice. "After one of our Uncles but…"

"Regulus Alphard Black," muttered Lily. "His initials would be R.A.B."

"I think I'm missing something," said Harry.

"Yes, care to clue us rather bewildered people onto what is going on?" asked Hailey coolly.

"R.A.B. was the Department of Mysteries codename of an Unspeakable that had infiltrated the ranks of Lord Voldemort, to see whether or not he had created Horcruxes or not," explained Lily. "Needless to say, he had found concrete evidence for Voldemort having the Horcruxes. Unfortunately for him, Voldemort discovered his treachery and ordered him to be executed. But in his last recorded correspondence with the Department of Mysteries, he informed me that he had stashed the item in the place that the Dark Lord would suspect the least and he also told me that the Horcrux was…"

"A locket!" yelled Harry.

"Exactly, but after that, I'm not sure what happened to him but from all evidence, he may have been murdered on the spot on that night," said Lily.

"My brother, Regulus, was a double agent and an Unspeakable at that, working to uncover one of Voldemort's most prized secrets," said Sirius in a skeptical voice. "Lily, he had about the same beliefs as my parents. While he might have showed some reservations about killing, I doubt he would go against Voldemort to that extent."

"Yes I know it sounds far fetched but everything fits," said Lily firmly. "The time of Regulus's death and the time of the final communication of R.A.B are so close together, that they are too similar to be a mere coincidence. The mere fact that Regulus told Kreacher to keep a locket safe and the fact that R.A.B told me a locket was the Horcrux that he managed to get his hands on are too similar to be ignored. Also, I doubt that Voldemort would ever think to look her for his Horcrux here."

"Maybe," said Sirius who thought that Lily might be on to something about the fact that his brother and her Horcrux informant were one and the same. It did sound a bit farfetched, but then again, a lot of things happened in the Magical World that was in fact out of the realm of possibility.

"But, if he found one Horcrux, could have learned of others?" asked Harry.

"It's a possibility," said Lily. "We may never know as Voldemort is likely to have made sure that he killed Regulus so any other knowledge he may have uncovered, died with him."

Harry nodded, agreeing completely with that theory. Horcruxes were certainly something that Voldemort didn't want public knowledge. Of course, few people know exactly what Horcruxes were but Voldemort struck Harry as someone who would take no chances whatsoever with anything.

At this time, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore sat in his office, while sucking on a lemon drop, waiting for his faithful spy, Severus Snape to report any important details fro the latest Death Eater meeting that was set to take place in the early hours of the morning.

Dumbledore didn't quite know how he felt about losing some power recently within the Ministry. On one hand, Dumbledore felt his lessened power within the Ministry might handicap certain elements of his plan to break free from his primitive form and regain the unparalleled power that he once possessed in a previous life and existence. On the other hand, it gave Dumbledore further time to fine tune his future plans, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts could ill afford any more to go amiss. The mere fact that he couldn't get Harry Potter underneath his thumb caused his plans to encounter a minor setback that Dumbledore had only recently determined to work around. Also, by the Ministry removing Dumbledore from his posts, it would make the Ministry look worse in the long run when they inevitably crumble.

Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts by hearing the entrance of his office opening.

"Enter," said Dumbledore calmly. A second later, Snape stepped into his office, looking rather tired and slightly irritable, not that Dumbledore really cared. All that the Headmaster wanted was some idea of what Voldemort was planning. "Sit down, Severus."

Snape sit down across from Dumbledore at the desk as the Headmaster decided it was best as if he got straight to the point.

"Well, Severus what information did Voldemort mention to you today?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord has given us little or no indication about what his motives has been at recent meetings," said Snape. "He seems unwilling to let much information slip, until we need to know it. I have every indication to believe he is planning something that would announce his return to the Magical World with a rather significant impact."

"Yes, Voldemort seems to not want to leak any plans," said Dumbledore, frowning. "Anything further on his alliance with Oroku Saki or any further information on Saki at all."

"Not too much, I'm afraid, Headmaster," said Snape. "Saki is evidently something more than he says he is, but I'm unable to determine what. He portrays himself as a Muggle but when I attempted to look in his eyes when we were briefly close up, I detected no thoughts or Occulmency defenses at all."

"Very peculiar," said Dumbledore. "To the public eye, in the Muggle World, he is nothing but a Muggle businessman. And the only other thing we know about him as he came close to killing Harry Potter in the past."

"Do you think Potter might know something further about Saki, that he'd rather not have anyone know?" asked Snape.

"Maybe, Severus, but I doubt that we may find out anything from Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, who didn't really want to attempt to do anything that might gain unwanted attention from Lily Potter by asking Harry questions about Oroku Saki. Dumbledore didn't know how much Lily knew about the circumstances of his past life but he wasn't taking any chances, as Lily tended to find out more than certain people wished she would of.

"Why don't you ask him, Headmaster?" asked Snape in a tentative voice.

"That is out of the question, Severus," said Dumbledore sharply, as he put his hand on his forehead, massaging his forehead, causing a large chunk of his skin to scrape off revealing a section of the top half of his skull, much to the horror of Snape.

"Headmaster, what is that?" asked Snape. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were decomposing but it isn't possible as live bodies didn't seem to do that."

"Something you should not have seen, Severus," said Dumbledore coldly. It appeared that his latest body was beginning to break down, even sooner than the previous one. Dumbledore hoped that could implement his plans to get out of his primitive form and morph into the more powerful existence he enjoyed once, as it was becoming rather taxing to keep transferring his existence to different bodies. After all, for all intents and purposes, Dumbledore's body had been dead since the early 1970s, but he had been using the darkest of dark arts to cheat fate.

Dumbledore picked up his wand, ignoring the fact that two of his fingers were in the processing of rotting off.

"Snape, you will not remember anything you seen regarding my body beginning to break down," said Dumbledore in a dark voice as he held his wand with his middle finger falling off of his right hand as he aimed it towards Snape. "Obliviate."


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Winding Down

**Chapter Twelve: Summer Winding Down:**

When most were tucked safely away in their beds at night, one person still was awake at the hours of the night, with a piece of paper, slowly working in the spell work that he felt was crucial to his efforts against Lord Voldemort. Harry racked his brain and he felt he was close to achieving a break through on the loyalty oaths for his movement of resistance against Voldemort. In his mind, Harry felt he needed to encode several different levels of spell work within the contracts. Attempting betray Harry's plans to the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore may mandate a simple mind wipe of all knowledge regarding Harry's resistance group before they had a chance to commit the betrayal and a small memory modification, erasing knowledge that potential traitors were ever part of the group, as the last thing Harry wanted was a member of his resistance to seek out the mind wiped traitor if they didn't know that this person had betrayed them to the Ministry or Dumbledore.

Of course, Harry decided that attempted betrayal of the group to Lord Voldemort mandated something a bit more drastic, as the Ministry was one thing but Voldemort was a whole other problem. As much as Harry hated to do something drastic such as this, it was necessary to invoke some kind of magic into the contract that killed the person that attempted to betray his plans to Voldemort. Harry did not under any circumstances want a Peter Pettigrew on his hands, as a spy is what crippled the effectiveness of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry vowed to succeed where Dumbledore ultimately failed but in the back of his mind, Harry wondered exactly how much Dumbledore allowed Wormtail to know. It was very troubling how Dumbledore seemed to know nearly everything that went on, yet did not figure out who the spy was in his own organization.

Harry checked and rechecked his spell work, slow and carefully, countless times. He didn't want anything to backfire and harm the wrong person. The type of delicate spell work Harry worked on had to be worked through extremely slowly. After all, the Boy-Who-Lived had to encounter for any unexpected and strange circumstances that came along with this unorthodox magical procedure. And Harry had lived through his strange of unexpected and strange circumstances in recent years.

"Up early, aren't you Harry?" asked a voice that caused Harry to spin his head around slightly, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Sirius.

"Oh good morning, Sirius," said Harry. "I've been up for a few hours attempting to figure out a way to allow the two differing charms to understand the difference between betraying my resistance force to the Ministry or Dumbledore and the betrayal to Voldemort. In addition, with the memory modification aspect, I don't want to accidentally fry anyone's brain. That could lead to some suspicious people."

"Sounds extremely technical Harry," said Sirius. "It's something that I wouldn't undertake and I wonder if you are biting more than you can chew attempting to do complex spell work, even through you are among the top of your year in Arithmancy and Charms."

"Yes, top in Arithmancy, second in Charms below Hermione, but that's beside the point. I'm close to achieving a break through, maybe about three or four months of through testing, working through every possible circumstance," said Harry. "I think it will take about six or eight months, to about a year before the Ministry decides to wise up and consider the possibility that their perfect little world might be shattered by Voldemort coming back to power. So, I have a bit more time before Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack "

Harry put his wand down for a minute to recollect his thoughts.

"Is there anything I can do to help you in creating your loyalty contracts, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"No thank you Sirius, I can handle it myself," said Harry as he raised his wand in the air, looking rather tired in the process. He had one full good night sleep in the past month, which he berated himself for the lapse in concentration by staying asleep all night when he could work, losing several hours of time he could have used to manipulate his spell work.

"By any chance, could you tell me how much longer you will work on this Harry, without sleeping on a regular basis?" asked Sirius in a curious voice.

"You know, Mum asked me the same thing and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her," said Harry in a tense, irritable voice. "When I go to the Weasleys, I'll try and get some sleep. I hate losing another week of working on my loyalty contracts but the Burrow isn't quite the right environment for the delicate and intricate spell work I have to do. When I get back to Hogwarts, I can use the Room of Requirement to ensure an environment that I can work on this problem in peace, then sleep for a couple of hours, enough to have enough energy to drag my way through school for the day."

Harry sighed before putting a stasis spell that no one could undo but him on his spell work on the paper so he could resume working on it at a later time.

"Enough about that, I suppose I should take a little break," said Harry. "So Sirius, have you heard anything about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?"

"No, not recently," said Sirius. "Dumbledore seems to be having difficulties finding a new teacher after what happened to the last one."

"Yeah, Fudge ordered the Dementor's Kiss on Crouch Junior after holding him at Azkaban in a few days," said Harry darkly. "From what I heard, it was on the suggestion of Lucius Malfoy himself and I bet that suggestion from Lucius was on the orders of Voldemort himself. I don't think Voldemort liked the fact that Crouch got himself caught so he got Lucius to get in the Minister's ear and convince him that Crouch Junior was a dangerous threat. And let's face it; he was caught in the company of the Lestranges when he was brought to Azkaban so there really isn't anyone arguing with him."

"Point taken," said Harry nodding his head. "Still, Dumbledore hasn't even had anyone even express the slightest interest for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Well one person has," said Lily as she entered the kitchen, wearing a cloak and looking rather tired. "I just came from Hogwarts, meeting with Dumbledore about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Mum are you crazy?" yelled Harry in disbelief. "You met with Dumbledore, willingly, knowing what could have happened to you."

"I met Dumbledore out in the open with other teachers watching," said Lily calmly. "I don't trust Dumbledore as far as I can throw him and Dumbledore isn't going to try anything underhanded with witnesses. Anyway, I offered to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class for this year, because while I don't proclaim to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts expert, I know more than enough to competently teach the class."

"Well you can't be any worse than Gilderoy Lockhart," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I should absolutely hope not," said Lily incredulously. "It doesn't really matter how good I am, as it was a rather short meeting. I made my case to Dumbledore, reminding him that I achieved high grades in all my classes throughout all seven years of Hogwarts and the fact that I got nothing lower than an Exceeds Expectations in my N.E.W.Ts but Dumbledore told me that he didn't feel I was quite for the job."

"So let me get this straight," said Sirius. "Dumbledore is having a hell of a time attempting to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, someone offers to apply for the job, someone that he knows for a fact would be a competent teacher in one of the most crucial subjects for the survival of everyone, especially when Voldemort gets tired of lying low and starts having his Death Eaters begin killing everyone, and Dumbledore turns down your offer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Dumbledore's level of thinking is completely different from normal people," said Lily. "He's not exactly the definition of sanity but I did expect that he might not want me around him to accidentally stumble upon something undesirable that he might have done."

"Dumbledore might have to give Snape the job that he applied for the past fourteen years after all," said Harry.

"Giving Snape a position that allows him to be around knowledge of dangerous spells, that's a really good idea," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Yes, Sirius, you hate Snape, we know, give it a rest" said Lily in a tired voice.

"I don't hate Snape, I just really dislike him and thinks he comes across as extremely untrustworthy, with how deep he's immersed in the Dark Arts," said Sirius which caused Harry and Lily to both give Sirius incredulously. "Okay, I suppose I do hate it, but Snape deserved it every time James and I decided to prank him. He normally did something to set us off."

"That's in the past and I wish you would learn to let it go Sirius," said Lily. "Not that I don't think Snape should learn to let go of his petty grudges from his school days either."

"I just don't think he should be trusted around school children," said Sirius who resisted the temptation to add, "and any civilized people for that matter."

"I won't argue with that, I don't quite understand why Snape decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts," said Lily. "Snape didn't seem to care about children when he was one, so I doubt Snape's opinion would have changed that drastically since his Hogwarts day."

"Come to think of it, I agree," said Harry. "He only just tolerates people who do well in his Potions class, because he grudgingly respects them for putting up the effort to do well enough in his class."

At that moment, Hailey walked into the kitchen, yawning before straightening up.

"That nut of a house elf Kreacher was lurking around the outside of the room, Sirius," said Hailey.

"No doubt spying on us, so he can give our secrets to the Malfoys if I slip up and set him free," said Sirius.

"Well then it's a good thing I put a silencing charm around the parameter of the room, so no one on the outside can hear anything from the inside," said Harry.

"Excuse me for just one minute. I'm going to have a talk with that house elf, about not snooping around and attempt to listen in on other people's conversation," said Sirius as he got up to his feet before turning around and exiting the condition.

"That house elf is becoming a problem," said Hailey, shaking her head.

"Yeah he is but Kreacher knows way too much now to be set free," said Harry. "I've been making sure I don't let him any more than he knows already."

A sound wasn't made in the kitchen for a few minutes before Hailey looked up.

"So what did I miss," said Hailey.

"I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts so I could keep an eye on Dumbledore," said Lily. "I didn't get the job because Dumbledore decided I wasn't right enough for the position. Of course, that means that in some moment of demented hysteria, Dumbledore managed to get the delusion that Gilderoy Lockhart was right for such a crucial class in the Hogwarts curriculum."

"Why?" asked Hailey in a curious tone of voice.

"You mean why I applied to the job, even through Dumbledore…." started Lily.

"Decided to wipe your memory and leave you for dead in a New York Alley Way fourteen years ago," suggested Hailey.

"Hailey, I have no proof that Dumbledore actually did that but there is a pretty good chance that he did," said Lily. "If I ever find any proof that Dumbledore did wipe my memory clean all those years ago, whatever is left is him when I'm finished is going to Azkaban. To answer your question, I doubted very much that Dumbledore would find someone to fill the job after what happened to the last teacher. If Dumbledore doesn't find someone to fill the position, then the Ministry will no doubt be happy to force someone on the students of Hogwarts to take the job."

"Then the chances of us getting someone worse than Lockhart is rather promising," said Harry darkly. "The Ministry won't appoint anyone that teaches the students anything more complex then their feeble little minds can handle."

"Well, I guess I can count out the only class I find interesting at Hogwarts actually being…well interesting," said Hailey who decided to quickly change the subject before she got a lecture about not taking school seriously. "So, Harry, about what time are we going to the Burrow today?"

"We'll wait a couple more hours, I'd say about late morning we'll leave," said Harry. "I figure we won't be waking anyone up if we leave that late in the day. And I did tell Ginny to tell her mother to expect us around eleven o' clock in the morning or noon."

Later that morning, Hailey and Harry had just arrived at the Burrow, where they were talking with Ginny right in the sitting room.

"So Harry," said Ginny calmly

"Yes, Ginny," said Harry.

"What on earth possessed you to get me a Firebolt for my birthday?" asked Ginny. "I mean I said I wanted a broom of my own so I didn't have to keep stealing my brother's brooms from the broom shed out back but still, the most expensive bloody broom there is."

"Five Hundred and Sixty Galleons, wasn't it Harry?" muttered Hailey out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes but stuff is a lot cheaper when you buy it in bulk," said Harry. "As in a dozen Firebolts in one setting. I thought the store clerk's eyes were going to pop out when I asked for a dozen Firebolts at once."

"Wait a minute, you bought more than one Firebolt at a time," said Ginny in a voice of pure disbelief. "What possible use could you want with more than one?"

"I wanted a Firebolt," said Hailey with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, I can live with that but there still is ten more Firebolts that we have yet to account for," said Ginny.

"Well those are depending on whether or not I think the Quidditch Captain should benefit from the greatest brooms on the market," said Harry coolly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Harry sat there for a moment; of course, he wasn't going to elaborate with the other plans he had for stockpiling Firebolts, the one regarding his resistance effort against Voldemort. Of course, this was due to the fact that Harry didn't know of this possible plan was doable.

"Ginny, did you by any chance get a Hogwarts letter yet?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny frowning. "Come to think of it, don't they normally send them out much sooner."

"Well, Dumbledore still hasn't found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. "No wait, scratch that, he hasn't found one that he feels he can manipulate well enough that he'll give the position to."

"He still hasn't found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Ginny in an alarmed voice.

"Yes and I shudder to think what the Ministry might do if they know that Dumbledore can't find a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry. "The Ministry will assign us some pathetic excuse for a human being that makes Gilderoy Lockhart look like the master of competence."

"Ministry, oh that reminds me," said Ginny darkly before lowering her voice so only Harry and Hailey could here her. "Whatever you don't, do not mention Percy around Mum. She starts breaking down and crying whenever he is mentioned. Actually, don't mention him to Dad either, because he's also not too happy with Percy right now."

"What happened?" asked Hailey.

"Well, despite Mr. Crouch disappearing and Percy not checking in to whether or not it was actually his boss sending in hand written instructions. By all logic, he should have been demoted or maybe even sacked," said Ginny.

"By all logic by the normal sane person, yes, but by all logic by the Ministry's twisted form of thinking, then something else happened," said Harry. "After all, this is the same Ministry of Magic who once stated that since I am a Slytherin, I must have been in cahoots with the minion of the guy who killed my parents just to win a meaningless tournament."

"Well, Percy came home one day just shortly after I returned home from New York and he seemed rather happy for someone who was on the verge of facing an inquiry at work," said Ginny. "It turns out that Percy was offered a job in the office of the Minister of Magic himself. A pretty damn good position for someone who was just a year out of Hogwarts in fact, as he would be working with Fudge himself on a daily basis. He came home, more or less saying that Mum and Dad should be happy that he finally gave the Weasley name some respect within the Ministry by getting this job."

"I take it that didn't go over too well," said Hailey.

"That is the understatement of the century," said Ginny. "The way Percy was speaking about this job, you would think that he thought he was better than the rest of us just by getting this job. He didn't allow anyone to talk for a while and then he finally stopped and Dad told him that only reason he got the job is so Percy could spy on us because I was rather close to you, as well as the rest of my family by proxy and they wanted information on you, because let's face it Harry, you are harder to discredit then Dumbledore is."

"Oh boy, Percy really doesn't like me, despite the fact I barely even spoke two sentences to him during the time we were at Hogwarts together," said Harry, putting his head in his hand in frustration.

"Percy really got mad, it's amazing how he much he could shout like Mum, come to think of it, but that's beside the point" said Ginny. "He said that we should support the Ministry and not some person who is obviously immersed in the Dark Arts and is hanging around genetic rejects from that radical magical government in America. And the fact that he thinks you have corrupted me into becoming a Slytherin did come up in the conversation as well. He called me a disgrace to the name Weasley which I basically said was the pot calling the kettle black. He stormed out shortly after that, saying that you would be our downfall and that we all should be grateful that he is actually trying to bring a little respect to the name Weasley."

Ginny sat back, breathing heavily, looking rather upset at retelling some of the things that Percy said. Harry put his arm around his girlfriend, to comfort her. Ginny thought she had better not tell Harry about the fact that in Percy's little fit of rage, Percy told her that she might have been better off if she died in the Chamber of Secrets, as it would serve her right for trusting a dark artifact that she should have obviously turned into the Ministry because of its mysterious appearance.

"You know what the saddest part of this is," said Hailey grimly. "That Percy actually believes all of this and would jump off a cliff if the Ministry of Magic told him that was the official stance they were taking."

"Percy's pushed it too far this time," said Ginny in a slightly angry voice. "It's one thing when he kept dropping snide hints about his disapproval of me being sorted in Slytherin and then about me dating Harry, but some of the things that he said about Mum and Dad and also you Harry, just makes me wonder if I can ever forgive him if he comes back and says that he was wrong in supporting the Ministry. Not that he cares, after all, I'm a Slytherin and he still is living with the mindset that all Slytherins are junior Death Eaters and are rotten to the core."

Ginny took a deep breath, calming herself.

"But, I really don't want to talk about him anymore," said Ginny before lowering her voice to a near whisper so no one else could overhear them. "So, how are you coming along with the You-Know-What against You-Know-Who."

Harry and Hailey spent quite some time filling Ginny in on some of the things that Harry was working on for his resistance movement against Voldemort. Naturally, there were a few aspects of his plan that Harry felt it would be better if he kept them under wraps until he fine tuned them well enough in his opinion.

The next week at the Burrow went by rather quickly, more quickly then the rest of summer. Harry believed the reason for this fact was that he took the week off from making plans for the inevitable conflict with Lord Voldemort, not that Harry didn't have his thoughts about ideas that he could use against Tom and his Death Eaters over the past week but for the most part, Harry decided to wait until he came back to Hogwarts so he could work in either the Room of Requirement or the chamber underneath the Slytherin library in relative peace.

Harry had a very good last week. If there was one thing Harry could say about Mrs. Weasley, it was that she made sure that he didn't starve. Harry felt he must have had eaten more in the past week then he had during the entire summer and for Harry that was saying quite a lot. Mr. Weasley also liked to ask Harry about various Muggle inventions, even through Mrs. Weasley normally berated her husband for pestering "that poor boy" with loads of questions. Harry didn't mind too much but unfortunately, Harry had the tendency to explain certain things in a matter which lead to even more questions by Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George were their usual amusing selves but Harry had one of the only instances where he came close to talking about his resistance against Voldemort during his entire time at the Burrow. In addition to working on the various joke items for their joke shop, they also embarked on a special project for Harry that would be a great help for his plans for the resistance against Voldemort. If Fred and George could get this working well, then transporting several people at once would be made much simpler, without using the tedious task of making a Portkey or Harry having to let people know that he had a Portus-Amulet, as he was rather reluctant to let people know about this device as it was still his foolproof way around anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards. Harry believed that this project he had given to the twins was perhaps one of the most single most important tools that he could use when he stepped up his efforts against Voldemort. He had impressed upon the twins that they could take as much time as they needed, as it was extremely important that all of the kinks in the project were ironed out.

The day before they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Harry looked up at the window every five seconds. The Hogwarts letters still hadn't arrived as of yet and Harry wondered if Dumbledore had failed at securing a teacher for the single most important subject that Hogwarts had to offer. Then again, Harry felt that the fact that he hadn't found a teacher so soon after Voldemort had resurrected in the graveyard just slightly over two months ago

"Harry, I think they might actually be here," said Mrs. Weasley bringing Harry out of his thoughts of Quibbler level conspiracy theories regarding Dumbledore, as she looked out of the window, seeing six Hogwarts owls coming up to the window. "Fred, George, Ginny, Hailey, Ron, the letters from Hogwarts are finally here."

The four Weasley children and Hailey ambled into the kitchen, not even a moment later after Mrs. Weasley's announcement that the letters had arrive. Harry took his letter first, with Fred, George, Ron, Hailey, and Ginny following shortly there after. Ripping open his letter, a silver badge slowly slid out, causing Harry to get a slight feeling of dread. He hoped to for Salazar's sake that Snape did not make him a prefect. Even through he could along with most of the younger Slytherin students, Harry didn't fancy himself playing baby sitter to a bunch of younger students or enforcing many of the rules that he had broken in the past. The last thing Harry wanted was the chance to come off across as a hypocrite."

As he turned over the badge, he felt relief as it read "Slytherin Quidditch Captain". That was a piece of good news in Harry's mind, much better than a Prefect job and much more fun.

"Yes!" muttered Harry happily.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny, looking over at the Quidditch Captain badge that Harry received before looking extremely happy and hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Harry, if anyone deserves the job as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain it's you."

"Actually, he's the only one who deserves the Captaincy of the Slytherin Quidditch Team," said Hailey. "All the other trolls on that team can't spell there own names, much less string together complicated plays past cheating from what Harry told me. "

"Well, George, it's a sad day, isn't it?" asked Fred in a voice of mock sorrow.

"I do agree my dear brother," said George.

"The days of the chance of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team being successful are down the drain," said Fred.

"Flushed straight down the toilet they are, my dear brother, as that shiny trophy will never be ours to hold and alas, the losses will be fair and square," said George.

"Due our brilliant strategist," continued Fred.

"With a Genius IQ," said George.

"Your new Slytherin Quidditch captain Harry James Potter!" chorused the twins in unison. "Although, Gryffindor is still going to give you one fine battle, Harry, before going down in a blaze of glory."

"I do not have a Genius IQ," said Harry modestly before adding underneath his breath. "Although pretty close, come to think of it."

"Let's see if there is anything in the letter that gives us a little clue about who the teacher might be for Defense Against the Dark Arts might be," muttered Hailey as she scanned down her book list. "_Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard. At least that's what the second years have."

"Oh great, not that glorified sleeping pill. The firth years have that too," said Harry in an agitated voice. "I'd rather read Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest hits then be forced to read that book again. I read it once during my third year during a slow night and it was the only time a book put me to sleep. And trust me; I've managed to get through some rather boring books."

"Fourth years have the Slinkhard book too," said Ginny as she looked at her list. "Exactly how bad it is Harry."

"Imagine your worst, most boring History of Magic lesson and duplicate it," said Harry. "It's like some of the higher ups in the Ministry sat behind the author and made him write the book in Ministry of Magic standards."

Ginny looked over and saw Ron staring at his letter with an open mouthed look as he looked to be in complete shock for some reason.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Prefect," muttered Ron in disbelief, examining a prefect badge up and down, if he thought this was some strange twisted dream that he was living.

"Sorry, Ron, but you're going to have to speak up, I didn't you quite right," said Ginny.

"I was chosen for prefect for Gryffindor," said Ron with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Really, Ron, you got prefect," said Mrs. Weasley in a happy tone of voice, hugging her youngest son who looked a tad bit embarrassed at the attention his mother was showing him. "That's great, now everyone in the family has become a prefect."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are Fred and I, the next door neighbors?" asked George.

"No, I think we are just the kooky family members that no one really wants around but at the same time, no one can get enough of," said Fred.

"Excuse me for a second," muttered Harry as he was getting an incoming call on his two way mirror. Harry had a very good idea about who was calling but he didn't like to be bothered when he was communicating on the two way mirror so he stepped from the kitchen into the living room before pulling his two-way mirror out of his pocket and seeing Hermione's excited face in the other side of the mirror. "Hello, Hermione, congratulations on becoming Gryffindor prefect."

"How did you know, Harry?" asked Hermione in astonishment.

"I'm Trelawney's super secret prodigy, who can predict everyone's future by blinking three times and then nodding my head twice," said Harry in a slightly sarcastic voice before straightening up and smirking at Hermione's bemused expression. "Seriously, through, Hermione, it's rather obvious you would get the prefect position."

"Well, yeah I guess it might have been sort of obvious but I wouldn't have been disappointed whether or not I would get it. It's not like I deserved it by some divine right, as there are other Gryffindor girls in my year you know," said Hermione modestly.

"Two other girls, that if I remember correctly you called a pair of giggling idiots who didn't take anything seriously," said Harry.

"Well to be fair I am human and I am allowed to have an opinion," said Hermione. "But I'm not calling you to brag about getting selected to become a prefect. I'm actually asking if you got to become prefect or not."

"No, thankfully not," said Harry. "I did get something better; you're looking at your new Slytherin Quidditch Captain."

"Congratulations Harry, I'm sure Snape picked you because he knew you'd be able to handle leading the team," said Hermione. "I just wonder who would have gotten the other prefect spots through, as I was sure that you would have gotten to be a Slytherin prefect, even through you really didn't want to and I perfectly understand your reasoning that you told me a couple of weeks ago about not wanting to come across as a hypocrite."

"Well I do know who the other Gryffindor prefect is," said Harry quietly.

"Really who?" asked Hermione in a curious voice, as Harry could see Hermione looking rather interested from the other end of the two way mirror on who it was going to be.

"Ron Weasley," said Harry simply.

"Him," said Hermione in a rather irritated voice, her mood growing rather sour at an extremely fast rate. "Of all the people, it just had to be Ronald Weasley being the other Gryffindor prefect."

"Now, Hermione, you don't know who good he'll do," said Harry in a fair voice. "He's matured slightly recently."

"Maybe," said Hermione skeptically. "I suppose I should give him the benefit of the doubt but it's just hard after some of the stupid things he's said and done since we've both been at Hogwarts. Time will tell."

"Hermione, remind me to never get you mad, as you can truly hold a grudge," said Harry causing his best friend laughed on the other end of the mirror.

"I'll have to keep that in mind Harry," said Hermione smiling before becoming serious. "Listen Harry, I really need to get going, my parents are going to take me to Diagon Alley to get my things, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow on the train."

"Bye Hermione," said Harry.

"Bye Harry," said Hermione as her face disappeared from the mirror as Harry put it away. A second later, Ginny walked into the room coming up to Harry.

"Harry, Mum says she's going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff and she wants me to ask you if you want her to pick up your school supplies for you, Harry," said Ginny.

"That's fine," said Harry before pulling out a small bag of galleons from his pocket. "Tell her this should cover everything."

"Okay, Harry," said Ginny, taking the small bag of galleons from Harry as Harry began to think about the coming year at Hogwarts and hoping against all hope that it wasn't eventful as the last one

Then again, Harry was honest enough to think that he might be hoping for too much with hoping for a quiet year.

Around this time, deep in Salazar Tower, Lord Voldemort leaned back in the chair behind the desk in his office. He was expecting a visit from one of the members of his Inner Circle to arrive in a couple of moments. Voldemort leaned forward, he detested waiting but the potential information this man could give him was worth the wait.

Just seconds later, Severus Snape stepped in the Dark Lord's office, looking rather tired but he dropped to his knees, awaiting the Dark Lord to acknowledge him. Snape felt disgusted at the sight of the Dark Lord but Dumbledore had forced him to continue this sick little spying game.

"To your feet Severus," hissed Voldemort, surveying the man that he honestly believed was his most trusted Death Eater. As Snape rose to his feet, Voldemort indicated to a chair, which Snape sat down in. "Report."

"Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix is working on the information you allowed me to give them earlier, about you being after the Prophecy, my Lord," said Snape. "That old fool is spreading all of his resources in guarding the Department of Mysteries in hopes that you will slip up and reveal yourself to the world."

Voldemort felt something rather close to pride about the way that his faithful spy had managed to throw Dumbledore into the wrong track.

"Excellent, Severus," hissed Voldemort. "The prophecy is of importance and let Dumbledore and his bird club to continue to think that as it distracts him from my true objective."

"If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, what exactly is your true objective?" asked Snape, hoping that the Dark Lord would spill a mere hint ,as Dumbledore made it clear that he wanted Snape to somehow find out what Voldemort was exactly up to beneath the smoke screen he created by leaking the Prophecy information to Dumbledore.

"Now, Severus, as I've told you, that is something that you don't need to know right now," hissed Voldemort in a cold voice. "Maybe you may fit into my plans of executing this operation yet and only then you will know."

"Of course, my Lord," said Snape, nodding his head respectively.

"You may take your leave, Severus," hissed Voldemort.

Snape nodded curtly before rising to his feet and exiting Voldemort's office. Voldemort watched him go as he thought about the scrolls that he was making plans to swipe from under Dumbledore's nose, within Hogwarts itself. Every part of Voldemort's plan had to go on without a hitch for Voldemort to get his hands on the scrolls and as a result, get his hands on untold of power. Voldemort had all the confidence that once his plans were executed, he would not only be able to take over center of the Magical World in Britain but other countries as well.

In the end, Lord Voldemort felt he would rule over the entire Magical World.


	13. Chapter 13: Birth of Another School Year

**Chapter Thirteen: Birth of Another School Year**

September first of every year tended to be a rather hectic time for every student making his or her return to Hogwarts. No matter how early the returning students of Hogwarts woke up, there seemed to be a shortage of time in which to get everything they needed to pack. Even the most organized student found a little bit of stress in packing for the new year at Hogwarts.

In fact, this phenomenon spared no one, not even a certain person who fought and survived Lord Voldemort on four separate occasions. Yes, it had been a rather hectic morning for one Harry Potter, as half of his notes, books, and other miscellaneous items had been slightly out of place, allowing Harry to scramble, covering every corner, and making sure he had every item. After checking and double checking, Harry breathed a sigh of relief that not one thing seemed to be out of place and at this point in time, he was on the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, I really think you are slipping," remarked Hailey as she followed Ginny and Harry down the train. "You're normally packed hours before the rest of us for any trip but you only managed to finish only just a strained forty five minutes before we were set to leave."

"So says the girl who caused us to be late by about ten minutes and nearly miss the train," said Harry in an agitated voice.

"Hey, we did have a full twenty seconds to spare, you know," said Hailey in a defensive voice.

"Well, thanks to your procrastination skills, we'll have trouble finding a compartment," said Harry in a calm voice, but the look on his eyes gave the impression that he felt the matter was settled by what he just said.

"There should be a compartment down this way," said Ginny, cutting off Hailey before she could even respond. "Did any of you two see Daphne or Theodore on the platform?"

"No, come to think of it, I haven't heard much from Theodore all summer, only a brief conversation that lasted a couple of minutes, but he had to stop talking because his father had to speak to him," said Harry. "Although it's strange that Theodore's father wants anything to do with him, as he did walk out on his mother and Theodore when he was only seven."

"Maybe it's some pureblood purist thing that we aren't mean to understand," suggested Ginny.

"Or maybe it's something more sinister," said Harry, as Mr. Nott seemed to be the type that would work for Voldemort and while Harry's memory failed him at the moment, he could have sworn he heard the name Nott connected to the group of Death Eaters who had cried Imperius shortly after the end of Voldemort's initial reign of terror. As he continued to walk with his sister and girlfriend, Harry wondered if the possibility that Theodore's father was a Death Eater was something that he should meddle in or not.

"Harry, Hailey, Ginny, over here!" called a voice in the compartment next to the one they were standing. Harry turned around to see Daphne waving them over, with Theodore sitting in the compartment next to her.

Harry slid the door of the compartment open, before stepping inside with Ginny and Hailey following close behind him.

"Hello, Daphne, Theodore," said Harry as he sat down with Ginny sitting next to Harry and Hailey sitting right on the side of Harry.

"Hermione's up front with the prefects I suspect," said Daphne.

"Yep," said Harry nodding his head.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get prefect for Slytherin Harry," said Theodore.

"I kind of am surprised that I didn't come to think of it, but I'm glad that I didn't get the prefect," said Harry. "Of course, I've got something better, Quidditch Captain of Slytherin."

"Congratulations Harry," said Daphne.

"Yeah, good one Harry, after all, Snape would have been a fool not to pick you," said Theodore before adding. "Not that I'd say that to his face."

"I would," said Hailey with a smirk.

"And hence the reason why you get so many detentions from Snape," said Harry. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut."

At that moment, the compartment door slid open, revealing the three other members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Warrington, Montague, and Bletchley. They were a trio of big hulking gorillas who looked extremely intimidating but did not have much of the way of brains.

"Potter," said Montague in a sharp voice.

"Montague," said Harry in a calm voice.

"We heard that you have been made captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team," said Montague.

"You know, I heard that rumor to come to think of it," said Harry in a cool voice, as he pulled out his badge and tossed it up into the air a couple of times.

"Well just don't screw up our good record Potter, as we expect to win," said Montague.

"What makes you think I'm going to keep you on the team?" asked Harry in a calm voice. "What makes you think you are good enough to stay on my Slytherin Quidditch Team?"

"What are you trying to say Potter?" asked Warrington, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm saying that I've seen you play for three years and quite frankly, you can't cut it for my Quidditch Team," said Harry. "Of course, you are welcome to try out for the Slytherin House Quidditch Team if you've gotten any actual skill besides fouling people right and left."

"You're bluffing Potter!" exclaimed Bletchley pulling out his wand in a threatening matter and pointing it towards Harry.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me to keep you on the team, Bletchley?" asked Harry in a calm voice. "As for the whether or not I'm bluffing, you'll find out if when I hold try outs for your replacements."

Warrington, Bletchley, and Montague looked at Harry with a slack jawed expression upon their faces.

"Now kindly get out of my compartment," said Harry in a fake sweet voice.

The three ex-Slytherin Quidditch members looked at Harry if they didn't want to comply with his request.

"Let me rephrase that, get the hell out of my compartment before I blast you through the door like I did to Draco Malfoy last year," said Harry in a calm spooky voice that caused the three Seventh Year Slytherins to stagger around, nearly tripping over themselves in an attempt to get away from Harry as soon as possible. They did hear about the story which Harry blasted Malfoy right through the compartment door and they did not want a similar fate to happen to themselves.

"And this is the type of people that would follow the cracked ideals and beliefs of Voldemort," said Ginny, shaking her head in a disgusted manner.

"Makes my job so much easier," said Harry. "And believe me; I need all the shortcuts I need with the coming uphill battle with Voldemort."

Hailey, Daphne, Theodore, Harry, and Ginny talked for quite some time about various topics for quite some time until Hermione joined them, wearing her prefect badge in a way that people knew she was a prefect but yet it wasn't like she was showing off and bragging about her status about being prefect.

"That meeting was a bit dull but quite informative," said Hermione in an honest voice as she sat down right next to Hailey. "We are supposed to be on shifts, patrolling the train to make sure no one gets too out of hand during the ride to school. Still, I'm a bit perplexed for the choices for Slytherin prefect. Blaise Zabini got the male prefect spot, which I suppose is okay, as he's never really taken any sides in the divide in the Slytherin house but the female choice really makes me question Snape's sanity. I wonder why did he chose Pansy Parkinson to be the female prefect."

"Parkinson got chose to be prefect over me," said Daphne in an agitated voice. "I mean, I wouldn't have been disappointed I didn't become prefect if Davis or even Bulstrode got the prefect spot, but the fact that she of all people was chosen for prefect."

"Yes but that's just the way life happens sometimes," said Theodore in a calm yet absent minded tone of voice. Theodore still didn't know how he was going to get out of that situation his father had told him about over the summer, about what his father basically declared he was going to do when he became of age towards the end of his sixth year. His father basically told Theodore that either he would get the dark mark and join Voldemort or would suffer the consequences of disobeying his wishes. Theodore had a sinking feeling he knew what his father meant but he didn't exactly know who to turn to. The Ministry was corrupt, Dumbledore was worse, and as for Harry, he had enough to worry about with having to be the only hope to inevitably beat Voldemort.

The rest of the on the train to school went on smoothly without any interruptions and in no time, they arrived at Hogwarts for another year. A year that Harry hoped would feature no near death experiences for him.

Then again, Harry felt that he might be hoping for too much for a quiet year.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is," said Daphne as she sat down at the Slytherin table, as Hailey and Hermione both headed for the respective Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Tables, as students quickly filed into the Great Hall, chatting and preparing for the sorting.

"Does it really matter anymore?" asked Theodore. "It's not like there be here next year, while Lupin was good and the fake Moody was a pretty decent, the learning has been for the most part fragmented. Each teacher has their own agenda."

"True," said Ginny. "When Lockhart was here, we could have remained the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class the Storied Life and Times of Gilderoy Lockhart class."

Harry snickered, but his eyes scanned up and down the staff table, looking to see if any new additions were sitting up at the table. Scanning the table, Harry saw the usual teachers sitting, with the exception of McGonagall who was just bring the first years to be sorted. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary at first glance but another look down the table caused Harry to stop short at a somewhat familiar and very unwelcome face.

"Not her," whispered Harry. "Anyone but her. I'd take Lockhart at his most egotistical over her."

"Over who?" asked Ginny curiously.

Harry lifted his hand up and pointed to a large toad faced woman sitting at the table right between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Umbridge," said Harry grimly. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Umbridge?" asked Daphne look over. "The name does some familiar, didn't she spearhead some anti-Werewolf legislation a while back."

"Unfortunately," said Harry bitterly. Just the mere thought of this woman, even through Harry had just met her once for only a minute, had made his skin crawl. As far as Harry was concerned, one brief encounter was more than enough for him as far as Umbridge was concerned. She was a force to be reckoned with in the Ministry and had a pretty high position within the Ministry in the office of Minister Fudge himself. Harry didn't know how Umbridge managed to get that position.

On second thought, Harry really didn't want to know how Umbridge managed to get that high level position of Senior-Undersecretary.

"She could make difficulties for me," muttered Harry underneath his breath. "No doubt she was sent here to keep an eye on me and report what I'm doing to the Ministry."

"So what are you going to do Harry?" asked Theodore.

"I'll figure something out," said Harry coolly. "I'm not going to let that oversized toad get the better of me or Fudge for that matter. I have bigger fish to fry then the Ministry."

At this point, the Sorting Hat had begun to spout out its yearly song. Harry really didn't focus on what the hat was saying although he did managed to catch some words about the houses sticking together, which was something that Harry had been saying for years and as far as the majority of the lower years, fourth and below, were concerned, Harry basically accomplished just that.

All of the first years were sorted, with at least a third of the students going in the Slytherin house this year. It seemed as if Slytherin had become a more likeable house since Harry had been sorted four years ago and had nullified some of the more unlikable attributes of the Slytherin house.

The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore rose to his feet. Harry could help but notice that Dumbledore looked a little worn and extremely old, as if his body was going to drop dead at any second and his wizard's hat was pulled further over his forehead than normal. Also, one of his fingers was wrapped up and Harry could have sworn he saw black rotting skin peaking from underneath the bandage for a brief second before Dumbledore dropped his hand to his side out of view. Dumbledore gave a strained smile to the students of Hogwarts before opening his mouth to begin his speech.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, this year I'm proud to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Umbridge," said Dumbledore although a brief look of detest flashed across Dumbledore's face before he concealed it. "And furthermore…"

"Hem, Hem," said a shrill voice that caused Dumbledore to turn around, looking a bit surprised at the fact that he was interrupted. Umbridge gave a sweet, nearly sickening smile to everyone in the Great Hall which caused Harry to have the urge to vomit right then and there. "Thank you Headmaster, for that lovely introduction."

Umbridge rose to her feet, apparently preparing to make a speech of some sort. Harry wondered if it was too late to grab a time turner and save Gilderoy Lockhart from getting his brain wiped, before bringing him here and having him replace Umbridge.

"I must say it is good to be back at to Hogwarts and to have so many nice, bright young people staring back at me," said Umbridge. "I hope as this year and beyond goes on, I get to know each and every one of you bright young people and I know that we can be such friends as the year goes on."

Hailey looked at Umbridge from the Hufflepuff table with a look of disgust on her face and she turned to look at her brother and his friends from the Slytherin Table, to see similar looks of utter revulsion. Harry had a look on his face that suggested he might be on the verge of throwing up.

Nevertheless, Umbridge pressed up with her speech.

"Throughout the entire history of Hogwarts, many teachers have come, many teachers have gone, but they all had their own ideas and thoughts that shaped the magical education for the young people of Hogwarts, whether it was for the better or for worse," prompted Umbridge. "Many traditions have been proven to be obsolete, while others have proven to withstand the test of time for many years of time. As I come forth this year to contribute to your education, your education will be shaped by the traditions that have been approved by the nucleus of the Magical World and will be the path that you must follow to contribute to your own legacy. As you grow and foster your future, I have the uttermost confidence that by following the right path that has proven to be successful within Magical Britain that I'm to teach you, you will go onto to greatness."

Umbridge sat back down in her seat, as a sigh of relief filled the Great Hall that while the speech only lasted a couple of minutes, the way Umbridge delivered it made it seem like it lasted for hours, causing much pain for those who listened to it.

"Short, painful but there was some kind of subtle, well subtle by Ministry standards anyway, message that I somehow got out of that," said Harry gravely.

"Well, do enlighten us Harry, as I kind of tuned out after the first sentence or so," said Ginny.

"The Ministry is going to try to silence anyone who disagrees with their vision of what the Magical World should be," whispered Harry, so only Daphne, Theodore, and Ginny could hear him. "This year is not going to be a pleasant one, especially if she's been sent here to keep tabs on me."

"Do you think the Ministry suspects that you're up to something that defies the official word they've been peddling about You-Know-Who being back?" asked Daphne in a quiet voice.

"Of course they suspect I'm up to something, we have clashed several times before, and I haven't exactly been silent about my displeasure with them," said Harry before shaking his head. "This is going to be a long year, a really long year."

"I think that's something you'll get no argument whatsoever about," said Ginny as Dumbledore rose to his feet, as it took a moment for the Headmaster to collect his thoughts the impromptu speech Umbridge had given.

"Other announcements must be made but those can be held off until later. As for now, the feast will begin," said Dumbledore before plates of all different types of food appeared on each of the house tables and with that, the feast began on that note.

Later that night, Dumbledore gazed at the firelight in his office, in thought. The Ministry decided to interfere with his plans after all, but Dumbledore doubted very much that Fudge would be able to get the better of him. In any event, Dumbledore was not taking any chances, even through his primitive form was starting to break down once again and the rituals needed to preserve it would knock Dumbledore out for long enough that it would raise unnecessary questions with Umbridge.

Dumbledore lifted his slightly blackened right hand up, looking it over. The rituals that Dumbledore underwent to preserve his state seemed to be breaking down at a quickly rate. Even regular doses the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone could not halt the degeneration process for more than a few days. The Headmaster of Hogwarts decided that his plans to regain his former power needed to be accelerated quickly, before his body broke down to the rate where it became noticeable, unable to be disguised by charm work and that would definitely raise too many questions. As much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore did not have the power to memory charm every single person in the magical world.

As it turned out, Dumbledore was not the only person awake late at night. Deep within the Forbidden Forest, the centaur known as Bane gazed up at the stars, looking at the cosmic patterns within, giving a hint of what horrors were to befall the human magical race. The hints have been written across the stars for centuries, but in recent years, they have been more prominent. Bane looked over each pattern found within the stars; feeling disturbed about how similar the final section of what the centaurs called "The Doomsday Prophecy" was to his current interpretations from within the stars.

Bane paused before turning to the herd of Centaurs who also looked at the stars with similar slightly disturbed looks on their faces.

"It is as we have feared for some time," said Bane. "The one time we wished the humans were wrong with their shoddy and rather suspect method of divining the future, is the one time they matched up to the findings within the stars."

"The darkness returns, formulating plans" muttered another centaur. "The evil not seen since the days of Salazar Slytherin. But their leader, his essence was trapped in the temple, as he was too powerful to have his power diluted like his followers. How could he possibly formulate any plans if his essence was locked away in a temple for these many years?"

"How indeed?" said Bane in a cryptic voice but with the merest flicker of a thoughtful look on his face. "We centaurs have all heard the legend, even through humans at large are ignorant of the story. Their Ministry has destroyed most of the records involving knowledge involving the history behind the great terror a thousand years ago, partially so no one attempts to bring back this evil, but partially because the humans are so sensitive, that many of them cannot begin to imagine an evil as poisonous as Draxxor. When the name is brought up, humans normally attempt to portray him as a simple human dark wizard craving power, but it something quite more sinister. He is the farthest thing from human possible, a demonic entity who feels that absolute power will only be achieved by widespread genocide over all of humanity. While the human dark lords wish to preserve humanity so they can be feared, Draxxor only craves total destruction."

Bane reared back on two legs, before turning to his fellow centaurs with a look that indicated a lack of expression.

"We centaurs will endure despite the dark days that are to come, we have existed before the birth of humanity and will live on for much time after humanity has been utterly wiped out," said Bane.

"Surely, the humans should be warned of this threat," offered Firenze.

"What is to come by the stars must not be altered any more than it already has!" thundered Bane. "If anything, telling the humans the truth about this threat is more likely to put them into a position where they will end up worse off than they have begun, not that it matters if they are cleansed off the face of the Earth or not. Fate has already been altered once but fate will not be altered any more. My word on this is final."

Bane looked at the centaurs, if daring them to question his authority but none spoke another word so Bane walked off into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, not given another thought at the plight of the humans in the dark days that are to come.


	14. Chapter 14: Necessary Measures

**Chapter Fourteen: Necessary Measures**

"Well, this get's off the year to a horrendous start," said Harry looking over his schedule, while narrowing his eyes in mild displeasure as Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were all on the verge of finishing breakfast on the first day of school at Hogwarts . "Our first class of the year and it's with that Umbridge woman. Honestly, could they have made a worse schedule for anyone?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got her final period today," said Hermione in a quiet voice. "She's not going to make this year pleasant and you know she'll attempt to get something incriminating on you Harry."

"Yes, but if I guard what I'm doing, I wouldn't put it past the Ministry to make up something to tear my reputation to shreds. Granted, for once, the Ministry is actually showing some degree of intelligence by not attempting to destroy my reputation with their political propaganda straight away," said Harry.

"I'm extremely uneasy about the fact that the Ministry is not trying to ruin your reputation, Harry," said Ginny in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"They are up to something, Fudge doesn't want to misstep with anything with the Minister election coming up next year," said Daphne. "It's all very political and Fudge has an agenda that benefits only him, no matter who he has to step to get his cushy little Ministry job."

"I never said Fudge wasn't able to craft a plan to screw someone over to benefit him, it's just that his running of the government and his denial that Voldemort has returned will get a lot of people killed," said Harry darkly in a quiet voice.

"Yes, but the Ministry is in such shambles, that it would take a complete restructuring for them to run in a competent way," said Theodore.

"Unfortunately the corrupt way it's been run over the past three hundred or so years has crippled any effectiveness it might have against an evil dark wizard bent on taking over Magical Britain and who knows if Voldemort will even stop when he's accomplished that," whispered Harry, so a pair of first years who walked by couldn't pick up any of what he's saying on action. "Voldemort strikes me as the type that doesn't quite while he's ahead. I doubt very much that his ego will be satisfied with just simply putting one country under his control."

"I agree," said Hermione. "Of course that might work against Voldemort and for your advantage, with him spreading his resources to thin by expanding outside of Britain."

"Maybe, but I'll feel more confident about that when I get a good idea about what exactly Voldemort's resources," said Harry calmly before consulting his watch and then turning to Daphne and Theodore. "I think we should be leaving to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, after all, class starts in about fifteen minutes, and I don't want to give any reason for Umbridge to get enraged at me on the first day."

"You're right Harry, let's go," said Daphne getting up with Theodore following closely behind her. Harry kissed Ginny good bye before following Daphne and Theodore from the Great Hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Within about ten minutes, Harry, Daphne, and Theodore arrived at the Defense Against the Dark arts classroom that they received lessons from four other teachers prior to Umbridge. Harry's personal favorite was Remus Lupin, but despite the fact that he turned out to be a murderous Death Eater in disguise, the imposter Mad-Eye Moody also had some very useful knowledge to share with the class. Harry, Daphne, and Theodore took seats towards the back of the classroom, mostly because Harry didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from Umbridge.

The other fifth year Slytherins arrived in a matter of moments and right as class was schedule to start, Umbridge walked through the door, with her wand in her hand. She turned to the blackboard, tapping it three times, revealing the following on the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Year Five Course Objectives_

_1)Complete __Defensive Magical Theory __by Wilbert Slinkhard_

_2) Research and understand various defensive spells found on the Ordinary Wizardry Level Exams_

_3) Write various assignments explaining the theory on the studied defensive spells._

Before many of the class had much of a chance to read what she had written, Umbridge turned to the class, with a disgustingly sweet smile on her face, looking over the various members of the class, some of which who already had their wands out. Harry had his wand in his hand, ready to defend himself at a second's notice should the need arise.

"There will be no need for your wands to be out, children," said Umbridge as a couple of the members of the class groaned. "Come on now, wands away and books out if you please."

All of the students put their wands away in a very half hearted manner with the exception of Harry who gave the illusion that he had put his wand away but had discreetly slipped it up his sleeve. There was no way Harry would be caught anywhere in Hogwarts with his wand out of reach. Some may call him paranoid but after some of the things that have happened to Harry over the past four years, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Good morning class," said Umbridge in a bright voice causing most of the class to mutter sleepily, with Harry emerging in a struggle to keep his breakfast from coming up of his throat and out of his mouth. "Now, class, I'm afraid that won't do. Now when I say Good morning class, you all need to say Good morning Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge paused for a moment, as if the class was slow and needed time to sink in what she had said.

"Now, let us all try that again, shall we," said Umbridge in a sweet voice. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," said all the class in a tone that suggested false enthusiasm or being extremely sarcastic, depending on whom was saying it. Harry struggled not to roll the eyes in his back at the head at the way Umbridge was speaking to a group of fifth year Slytherins. It just showed that she thought herself to be better than others and that rubbed Harry the wrong way.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it," said Umbridge in a sweet voice, looking over at all of the class with an extremely sugary smile before pointing towards the blackboard. "As you can see, I have written a list of course objectives that we are to accomplish throughout the year. I hope that I'm to undo the disruptions that were caused by the rapid changing of teachers, all teachers, with the possible exception of Professor Quirell, teaching outside of Ministry of Magic approved subjects, and your unfortunate exposure to a dangerous and potentially unstable half breed."

Harry felt his eye twitch at Umbridge's backhanded comment about Remus and it took every bit of self control Harry possessed not to tear into Umbridge. Umbridge seemed to look at Harry for a brief second, as if preparing for some kind of remark from Harry. If Harry didn't know any better, Umbridge looked to be waiting for Harry to slip up so she could put him in detention.

"That, however is in the past, and as we follow a Ministry of Magic approved curriculum, you will be prepared for the Ordinary Wizardry Level Exams that you will be sitting this coming spring," said Umbridge before pausing as she saw Theodore raise his hand in the air. "Yes Mr…"

"Nott, Professor Umbridge," said Theodore. "I have a question about the course objectives that you have written."

"I believe I've made my course objectives very clear Mr. Nott," said Umbridge.

"Yes, but there isn't anything on that list about actually using defensive spells in a practical environment," said Theodore slowly. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't there a practical exam using defensive spells on O.W.Ls."

"There is indeed a practical section but there should be no need for worry if you have studied the theory well enough," said Umbridge in a final tone of voice.

Harry did not say anything, even through he had the strong urge to. Master Splinter had once said that one could study book after book of the theory of ninjitsu for their entire life, but without constant practical application, in a real life situation, they would get themselves injured or worse due to their lack of refinement. In Harry's eyes and from his experiences so far, using magic was not different in any way whatsoever. Lack of practical execution of magic would only lead to trouble if the students of Hogwarts were in any kind of real danger. Anyone with at least two brain cells should have been able to figure that out.

"Without ever practicing them at all," remarked Blaise Zabini in a rather skeptical voice.

"I would like to ask you to raise your hand before you speak," said Umbridge in a short voice. "Now, as I said, as long as you have studied the theory, there is no way possible that you shouldn't be able to use any defensive spells in a practical application."

Umbridge looked at the class, as if daring any of them to speak. Harry was really disturbed to find his suspicions about the Ministry attempting to restrict students from learning to defend themselves unfortunately had turned out to be all too true.

"Very well then, you will need to complete Chapter One of _Defensive Magical Theory_ today as your assignment," said Umbridge shortly, as she moved to sit down behind her desk. "There will be no need whatsoever to talk."

Harry pulled out his book, with a blank vapid expression with his eyes, before looking it over; giving the illusion he was reading the book. Of course, not one word of the book registered with Harry, all that went through Harry's mind was thoughts about how the time that he spent in Umbridge's class would be better spent working over the charms for the loyalty contracts that he planned to use for his resistance against Voldemort. In a few more weeks at the very least and a couple of months at the most, Harry theorized that everything should be ready. That plan worked out nicely for Harry, as he should have a little bit of time to get everyone slightly organized towards fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

When the bell rang towards the end of class, Harry found it to be a rather welcomed occurrence. He quickly found Daphne and Theodore out of class, wanting to get as far away from Umbridge as humanly possible.

"I don't know if I can take a whole year of her," said Harry as they headed to their next class, which was Arithmancy.

"I agree, the way she teaches is extremely boring and that textbook is a sleeping pill in the form of parchment and ink. At least Lockhart's class has some kind of perverse entertainment value," said Daphne, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not just that the textbook is boring, it's the fact there isn't any practical application on the spells we learn in the class," said Theodore. "She just expects us to use the spells without practicing them."

"Yes but us three and Hermione won't have any problem on the practical exam for the O.W.L.s with that, as we've already practiced nearly all of the spells up to N.E.W.T level and some of spells that are taught in Auror training when I prepared for the Triwizard last year," said Harry quietly. "Of course, O.W.Ls isn't what matter in the grand scheme of things, as when Voldemort decides to let the whole world know he's back, most of these students won't stand too much of a chance in a duel against your average run of the mill Death Eater, never mind Voldemort's Inner Circle with them losing an entire year of practical experience"

Harry, Daphne, and Theodore were quiet the rest of the trip to Arithmancy class but Harry was deep in thought. Something had to be done to neutralize whatever ill affects that a year of Ministry approved teaching would cause.

"So how was your class with Umbridge?" asked Hermione as Daphne, Theodore, and Harry met her outside of the Arithmancy classroom.

"Mind numbingly dull," said Harry calmly.

"Surely it wasn't that bad," said Hermione, even through there was a distinct lack of conviction in her voice.

"No it wasn't that bad," said Daphne. "It was worse than Harry is describing."

"Yes, a boring textbook, no practical spell work, the opposite of what Defense Against the Dark Arts should be," said Theodore.

"Wait a minute, there is not any practical spell work at all," said Hermione in a horrified voice. "How does that woman expect anyone to do well on their O.W.Ls? Honestly, while granted understanding the theory is helpful, just reading the theory helps only a fraction of what actually practicing the spells. I don't know what that woman could possibly be thinking by not having students practice the spells."

"Absolutely nothing which I think is a qualification to work that high up in the Ministry," said Daphne.

"There is something deeper to this that we don't know," said Harry darkly before straightening it up. "This is not something I wish to discuss right now."

"Surely you must have…" started Hermione but Harry raised his hand to cut her off.

"Of course, I have my thoughts and my theories, based on common sense and who is paying off the Minister, but I don't wish to discuss them right now," said Harry in a final sort of voice before stepping into the Arithmancy classroom without another word.

Arithmancy was more interesting than Defense Against the Dart Arts class, but the class did not go without a reminder that they would be sitting the O.W.Ls this year and their fifth year would be the most crucial year of their life. Then, they went under a rigorous review about much of what they learned during the third and fourth year, which Harry felt he knew off the top of his head, because he had used much of what he had learned and much more when he started work on the loyalty contracts over the summer.

The Arithmancy class concluded with many of the students feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the work they was compacted in the one hour time frame, yet they had a strong feeling that this was only a taste of what was still to come throughout the year, leading up to the Ordinary Wizardry Level exams that would be held in the spring. Of course many did groan at the large amount of homework, but this really didn't faze Harry all too much. Harry had more important things to groan about than getting a little extra homework, as he felt he could complete any homework the teacher's assigned before he went to sleep tonight without too much difficulty.

After lunch, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had a Potions Class. Snape swept into the class in his usual mood, staring darkly at his students before speaking.

"Now, I don't think you need much reminding that this spring, you will be sitting your Ordinary Wizardry Level exams. You must apply yourselves to all of your work this year, as the Potions exam is the most rigorous and exhausting subject that you will have to sit this spring," said Snape in a cold, emotionless voice. "I expect you all to work hard throughout the year, as there is little room for procrastination should you expect to achieve an O.W.L in Potions."

Snape looked over the class, making sure they took in every word he said.

"Now, I must remind you that I only take the absolute best in my Advanced Potions Class. To earn the right to continue to take Potions throughout your sixth and seventh year, you must achieve an Outstanding on your Ordinary Wizardry Exams, so many of us will be saying farewell after this spring" said Snape as he looked over several of the Gryffindors. "But, until then, I have task ahead of doing what I must to prepare you for your exams. Should you follow my instruction to the letter, I see no reason why you would not achieve a passing grade on your Ordinary Wizardry Exam. Then again, it might be a problem for certain members of this class, due to the fact of certain potion brewing skills that they lack."

Snape's cold glare rested on Neville Longbottom for a brief second, who gulped in fear. There was something about Snape that was quite frightening to people that did not do well in his class and unfortunately, Neville was rather accident prone, causing him to do poorly in Potions.

"But let us focus on today, shall we," said Snape pointing his wand towards the blackboard and flicking it, causing a list of ingredients and instructions to appear on the board. "Today, you shall be making the Draught of Peace. You may find the instructions and list of ingredients on the blackboard. All of the elements you need are in the store cupboard. You have only an hour. Begin."

Throughout the hour, Harry worked steadily on the Draught of Peace potion, reading every step two and three times, allowing himself to make sure that the potion was made well enough that Snape would find it worthy enough for a good grade. Harry felt confident enough with the completed potion, having only a few moments to spare as the hour drew to a close. However Harry found out that he was one of the few that achieved desirable potion, as out of the corner of his eye when Harry had finished, he saw Goyle's cauldron smoking, with some glue like mixture bubbling out of the top. Neville, out of a fit of nerves, had melted his cauldron once again, causing Snape to knock ten points off of Gryffindor. Harry didn't really understand why the Gryffindors got indignant when Snape took points off of them every lesson. It was obvious that Snape was disgusted by most of them as it was a common trait among the majority of Gryffindors that they were rather abysmal at Potions, with the exception of Hermione.

After all, if there was one thing Snape despised, was when students didn't take his class seriously enough to excel at a level that the Potions Professor felt was acceptable.

"The few of you who have managed not to complete ruin your potions, you are to put a sample in a flask for me to evaluate before our next class," said Snape. "Your assignment is to write two rolls of parchment on the details of how to prepare the Draught of Peace and what exactly the common mistakes are when preparing this potion. As soon as you hand me your sample, you may depart."

The members of the combined Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class who had managed to make some kind of salvageable effort that would be decent enough for Snape to grade put a sample in their flasks before walking up to Snape's desk one by one, placing them inside the box that Snape had provided for them. The unfortunate souls who had fouled up their potions beyond repair walked awkwardly towards the door, a couple feeling slightly ashamed about fouling up the potion.

Later that night, after dinner, Harry walked into the Room of Requirement where Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Hailey, and Ginny were already waiting. A chair appeared and a second later, Harry sank down into it, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Umbridge is a problem Harry, I thought you might have been exaggerating a little it but she's going to be the worst thing that has ever happened to the people at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Yes, yes, I know, but what can we do about her since I'm pretty certain that we're stuck with her for an entire year," said Harry looking at the other occupants in the room. "Well, I am open for suggestions."

"Decapitation, poison, impaling her on the end of a sword," suggested Hailey.

"Any real suggestions," said Harry.

"If only there was someway to cancel out the damage that Umbridge was doing by her Ministry approved methods of teaching," said Daphne in a tired voice. "A way to neutralize the harm she's doing."

"I agree there needs to be an able instructor, someone who most of the people in the school respect, someone with actual practical experience fighting the dark arts" said Theodore.

"Yes, I agree but sneaking someone into the school under that woman's nose is our only course, and that definitely is out of the question, because the chances we will get caught is high," said Hermione. "It isn't like we have someone who is qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts right here."

"Or do we?" asked Harry coolly.

"Harry, please tell me you aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting," said Ginny, attempting to reason with Harry while exchanging horrified looks with Daphne, Theodore, Hailey, and Hermione, as they all pretty much figured out that Harry had gotten the idea on his head that it was his responsibility to make sure everyone was prepared enough to defend themselves from a Death Eater attack.

"Maybe I am but it has to be done," said Harry.

"Harry, the resistance group against Voldemort, Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, and now this, on top of classes, this is an insane amount of work even for you," said Hermione in a slightly unnerved voice as if she questioned her friend's sanity. "I have no doubt that there are few more qualified to cancel out this…"

"Now, Hermione, it's not going to be all me, not for more than a couple of months anyway," said Harry. "I have a plan but I really need to get a modified version of the loyalty contract soon before I can progress any further."

"Exactly how much longer will that take, Harry?" asked Hermione out of morbid curiosity.

"A week or two, three at the very most, it should be finished by the first Hogsmeade trip of the year is scheduled," said Harry. "In other words, the perfect time for recruiting, then I can put the other part of my plan into motion. The part of the plan that will prevent me from putting Ginny into a nervous breakdown because of how much I'm trying to take on at one time."

"Actually, I'm more worried about you going into a nervous breakdown because Harry, I'm afraid there are sometimes that you forget that you're only human," said Ginny calmly. "Seriously Harry, I'm not trying to discourage you, but I'm simply suggesting you try and think of yourself for once, not sticking your neck on the line for other people. As noble as your intentions are, I'm really concerned that you are taking this honor thing a bit too far."

"Yes, Ginny, if only Voldemort was dead, I could take your advice," said Harry in a fretful voice.

"So, what's your plan about lessening what you have to do?" asked Hailey, who could see her brother wasn't too pleased and was beginning to get the strong suspicion that he was getting treated as if he was made out of glass.

"Simple, yet utterly and completely brilliant, because of how much work it will take out of my hands," said Harry. "Granted, I'll still be involved in making sure select students get proper defense instruction. However, once I get everything into motion, I'm going to slip mainly into an advisory capacity, only assisting the people I select who show enough potential to stomach of helping a group of people improve their defense skills."

"Harry, maybe you still have some semblance of self preservation within you," said Hailey. "Of course, you know it won't be me who will be helping, as my people skills are not exactly the best in the world and I don't have quite the temperament to put up with people who will not understand for too long."

"That's a big surprise," muttered Hermione sarcastically.

"I heard that!" snapped Hailey.

"Seriously through, you four," said Harry pointing to Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny. "I know you are pretty knowledgeable, but this is a bit different than just practicing a few spells to help me prepare for some tournament."

"Of course Harry, we know, and I'm sure whomever you choose to help the others get good enough for both exams and more importantly, being able to defend themselves against the Death Eaters," said Hermione, with the other four nodding their heads in agreement. "But there is one thing I'm wondering about. Why are creating a loyalty contract for what is basically a study group?"

"The Ministry won't see this as a simple study group," said Ginny before Harry could begin to answer. "They'll see it as an attempt to undermine their authority and the official word that they are peddling about Voldemort not returning."

"Precisely Ginny, that is the exact reason why," said Harry smirking in a slightly strained way. "The Ministry is looking for any excuse they can to throw me into Azkaban…again."

Harry sighed briefly before he began to speak again.

"I'm not teaching anyone anything, unless they sign a magically binding agreement that they won't reveal what I'm doing to Umbridge," said Harry coolly.

"What will it do to them if they break the contract?" asked Theodore.

"If I thought I could get away with it, they would lose all of their magic and become squibs for stooging us off to that Umbridge hag, but unfortunately, that would raise too many questions should someone betray us," said Harry in a tired voice. "As I've got this tricky part of the loyalty contracts I'm going to use for the other project nearly done, I think a simple memory wipe of all information pertaining to the defense study group will be in order if they crack and decide to tell Umbridge."

Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione looked at Harry, no doubt having a few uneasy thoughts due to the fact that they didn't see how much Harry had accomplished like Ginny and Hailey.

"Trust me, I've nearly gotten every possible flaw worked out, I doubt anyone's brains will be cooked by simply betraying us, just a simple rework and replacement, to erase all knowledge of their involvement in the group from their minds and the minds of everyone else in the group, even me," said Harry, but hoping that just in case that no one would decide to ever betray what he was doing to Umbridge or the Ministry.

"Even you?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, Harry, wouldn't you want some knowledge that people were going to betray your confidence?" asked Theodore.

"No, because I'm afraid I might not be able to hide my disappointment towards them, and if is someone that I barely talk to, it would seem to be rather suspicious," said Harry in a calm tone of voice. "Trust me, when these contracts are ready, everything possible will be thought of. This is not something that will be slapped together in a few hours. I hope you all now understand what I'm doing better."

"Actually Harry, it does sound very interesting, I wouldn't mind having a detailed explanation on the actual work, as it seems a bit more advanced when thinking about all of the specifications than N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy," said Hermione in a voice, trying not to sound too excited but the fact remained it was rather interesting.

"Yes, absolutely thrilling," said Hailey dryly. "I think it would be a lot easier to just poison the bloody woman and force Dumbledore's hand to hire a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"It's getting late," remarked Daphne. "No doubt the teacher's will pile on even more work on what we fifth years already have during classes tomorrow."

"Yes, the most crucial year of our entire time at Hogwarts," agreed Theodore. "Also the most mind numbing and difficult, so I think I'm going to get to sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Yes and we really don't want to get caught after hours by Filch," said Daphne.

Hermione nodded as Daphne and Theodore walked out of the room. Hailey began to follow them out of the room as well.

"I might not be in O.W.L year but I have Potions with Snape tomorrow and for me, that's just as about as bad," muttered Hailey as she, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione walked off to their respective dormitories, leaving only Ginny and Harry alone in the Room of Requirement.

"O.W.L year, that is the least of my worries," said Harry.

"I dread next year, if you four are complaining about it after only one day into your fifth year," said Ginny.

"That Umbridge abomination soured any good mood I might have had about school this year," said Harry. "Oh well, at least there's still Quidditch."

"When are you having the tryouts anyway?" asked Ginny who decided that it might be a good idea to try out for the Slytherin team this year. There hadn't been any girls on the Slytherin team in the past fifty four years and Ginny hoped that she could change that. Of course, the fact her boyfriend was the captain didn't do any harm, not that Ginny expected Harry to play favorites.

"I'm thinking about this Saturday, maybe, I'm going to have to check if I can schedule a time," said Harry before pausing, feeling an incoming mirror call coming. "Ginny, someone's trying to call me and…"

"Actually, I need to get to bed anyway, bit tired," yawned Ginny before leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek. "Good night Harry."

"Night, Ginny," said Harry as he watched her leave the room before pulling the two way mirror from his pocket, seeing Leo's slightly frantic face on the other side. "Hello, Leo, how are you doing?"

"Well, I was doing rather well until I saw something rather distressing on the news when I was watching it with Master Splinter earlier," said Leo before turning his neck away from the camera. "Hang a second; it's going to come up again in a couple of minutes. Master Splinter really didn't want you to know about this but you're going to find out about it anyway and better you find out now, then later on."

Leo turned the mirror so it was facing the television array in the lair. Harry saw an image of the mayor of New York City walking up to the podium, making some kind of speech.

"In a speech earlier today, the mayor of New York City has given the key to the city to billionaire Oroku Saki, who has pledged to use his considerable wealth to restore the city of New York to the glory it once had after the recent Triceraton invasion," stated a voiceover as Harry watched, Saki walk up to the podium and shake hands with the mayor, with a slightly calculating smirk on his face.

"Shredder," hissed Harry angrily watching the image on the mirror in disgust, before the mirror fell to the ground because of Harry's hands shaking in anger.


	15. Chapter 15: Here and Again

**Chapter Fifteen: Here and Again**

The first week of Hogwarts felt extremely slow and monotonous, at least in Harry's opinion. Of course, it didn't help that nearly everywhere he turned, Harry heard sixth and seventh year students share horror stories about their O.W.L exams. Quite frankly, Harry took anything he heard with several grains of salt and there was the fact that Harry had more pressing matters to deal with right at this moment in time. The charms that Harry needed for the loyalty contracts were coming along quite nicely; even through he had to sacrifice at couple of good nights sleep in the last week to accomplish exactly what he wanted to. A few more alterations, and at tentative copy would be ready to go for Harry's plan of assisting people at learning Defense Against the Dark Arts right under Umbridge's nose.

Harry's mind still was on the recent news that Oroku Saki was apparently funding the restoration of New York after it was left in ruins thanks to the Triceraton invasion over the summer. There was little doubt in Harry's mind that Saki had some other motive in mind other than being charitable in using his fortune to restore the city of New York. After all, The Shredder left bloodshed everywhere he went in the universe throughout his centuries of destruction. Harry wondered exactly how much Triceraton technology was scattered around New York and how destructive it could be should this alien technology fall in the wrong hands. And there were few hands that were more wrong that The Shredder's. There was a very likely chance that the Shredder could be using his proposed plans of rebuilding New York to go shopping for some leftover Triceraton technology.

Right now, Harry decided to put any thoughts regarding Voldemort, Shredder, the corruptness of the Ministry of Magic, and anything else that caused him the slightest amount of stress, as there was a more pleasant matter on Harry's mind right now. As one of his duties as the brand new Slytherin Quidditch captain, Harry had to conduct the tryouts to fill the six spots vacated by the old team members either leaving Hogwarts or got booted from the team by Harry personally for not really being all that good outside of an obscene number of fouls.

Early on Saturday morning the week after the year at Hogwarts began, Harry and Ginny sat in the stands about a half an hour before the tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Harry watched the field below over the top of the sunglasses that he was wearing this morning, with a clipboard tucked underneath his arm and a pen behind his ear. The sunglasses upon Harry's face served another purpose other than being stylish. They had specialized charms on them that could see through invisibility cloaks. Of course, the chances of Harry getting attacked at the moment were rather slim, but after all he went through in the past, Harry was not going to take any chances whatsoever. He could see a few Slytherins carrying brooms slowly coming out towards the field.

"Not a bad turn out so far and we still have a bit of time before the tryouts begin," said Harry before looking over at Ginny, who looked slightly pale. "Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure you're do just fine when you try out. Hailey was worried enough when she tried out for Hufflepuff Seeker; even through she didn't admit it and she got the spot. I'm sure you can get on the Slytherin Quidditch Team too."

"Just keep telling me that and it might come true," said Ginny in a tense voice. It seemed as if there were more people trying out for the team then she could have ever imagined. With every person that came out, Ginny felt her chances of being put in the Slytherin team decreasing with each person walking out towards the field.

Harry looked down at the field, there did seem to be a lot of people coming out as the moments to the tryout time he had scheduled for this morning. The entire field was filled with Slytherin students chatting loudly, while carrying their brooms. As the time drew closer to when the tryouts were scheduled, Harry decided that he might as well find his way down to the field. He followed Ginny down the stands and into the Quidditch field, as the noise happened to be so loud that Harry could barely here himself think over it.

"Excuse me, if I may just have your attention please," said Harry in a loud voice but it seemed as if many of the people were chatting too loudly to hear him. Sighing, Harry pulled out his wand and shot a jet of red light towards the crowd. The light ricocheted off the ground with a loud explosion that could have been heard for miles.

Needless to say, that caused everyone to be silent and grant Harry their full and undivided attention.

"Now, as you know, the Slytherin Quidditch Team needs six new players for this fifth year at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Now, I have to warn those who are not taking this completely seriously to clear out right now, so you do not waste both your time and mine by trying out for the Slytherin House Quidditch Team if you are not being serious. So if any of you would like to leave the tryouts right now, feel free to, so we can begin. Also, any first years who have mistaken showed up for this tryout, I would suggest you keep practicing and you might get a spot on the team next year, but for right now, unfortunately you are not eligible."

"Yet, you were," muttered a snide Seventh Year Slytherin a few dozen feet away from Harry but Harry pretended not to hear this Slytherin, but only made a mental note not to include this person on his team. A few first years walked off, looking rather disappointed that they could not

"Alright, now I would like all of the people who would wish to try out as Beaters to go to the right, all the people who want to be Keepers to go in the middle, and all of the Chasers to go over to the left, if you please," said Harry and a few seconds later, he saw all of the prospective players for this year's Slytherin Quidditch Team move over to the places in which Harry had designated before Harry proceeded with the beginning of the Quidditch tryouts.

For the next couple of hours, Harry got a good look at all of the perspective Quidditch team members, along with their strengths and weaknesses, not to mention how well they could take the pressure of being on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. It amazed Harry how many people thought they could get a spot on the Quidditch Team but they didn't look as if they had been on a broomstick more then a few times, if that. A few prospective team members didn't seem to be able to get their broomsticks too far off the ground, which made Harry's decision to send them back inside after telling them that they were not quite good enough to compete on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Harry received his share of dirty looks and a few tears, but it was an unfortunate evil of being a team captain. After all, there were only six spots to fill and eliminating the people who lacked talent made Harry's job a little easier then it was to begin with. By the end, Harry managed to cut down the potential candidates to eight per position, cycling them in and out for several mini-games to get a better evaluation Those were the best of the best but even then, Harry had to think long and hard

Still, after much deliberating and much mental review over the performance of all that had tried out, Harry's felt he managed to put together a team that would help the Slytherin House Quidditch Team maintain the decade plus hold that it had on the Quidditch Cup. Harry pulled out a sheet of paper before turning to address the remaining hopeful Quidditch players, who had managed to make the final cut.

"Now, before I reveal who will be on this year's Slytherin House Team, I'm going to have to say it was a really tough decision for the most part, as I had to review every possible circumstance before I put together the team that I thought would work together the best," said Harry calmly before taking a deep breath. "Now, if you don't make the team, do not be discouraged, as there is a good chance that I might contact you to be a replacement should one of the players of the main team suffer an injury."

Harry took a deep breath, as he could see several eyes from the field staring at him in anticipation.

"First, the Beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch Team are Jack Maff and Rob Turner," said Harry as a bulky looking brown haired fourth year boy and a tall blond haired third year boy looked very pleased at their inclusion to the team. "And next, the player who earned a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch Team for this year will be Blaise Zabini."

Harry drew one final deep breath, he just knew this was the part that everyone would accuse him of being incredibly biased about one of his selections, but quite frankly, Harry could care less about what other people thought as she was the best flier out on the field and scored the most goals out of all the Chasers that had tried out on this morning, so Harry felt he wasn't being truthfully too biased at all.

"And last but certainly not least, the three Chasers who will be joining the Slytherin Quidditch Team this year are Isabelle Martinez, Victoria Knox, and Ginny Weasley," said Harry in a nonchalant voice, as the people who had managed to survive the first round of tryouts but did not get on the team, gave a respectful round of applause to those who did. Harry waited a couple of moments for the noise to die down. "For those who have made the Slytherin Quidditch Team, the first practice is scheduled for this Monday, an hour after dinner. After then, I will let you know about future practices. Thank you and once again, congratulations for trying out for the Slytherin House Quidditch team."

Harry turned, without uttering another word to anyone and walked up towards the school with Ginny following closely behind. It had been a long morning and he hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening.

As Harry and Ginny walked into Hogwarts, they were greeted by a stressed out looking Hermione with Daphne and Theodore standing in the background looking extremely agitated.

"Harry, the Daily Prophet had a rather troubling bit of information this morning," said Hermione who moved in to hand this morning's Daily Prophet to Harry

"Troubling, that's putting it really mildly," said Daphne darkly. "It's absolutely horrible."

"It's to do with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a brand new position she's receiving that could cause us a headache in the future," said Theodore.

"Lovely," said Harry in a dry, sarcastic voice before reaching for the paper. "I suppose I better have a look at this."

Without another word, Harry took the paper,

**New Position Introduced at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dolores Umbridge to be the First Holder of New Position.**

Harry looked up for the paper for a brief second. He had an extremely bad feeling that this was heading someplace that would put a few kinks in his plans for this year and beyond.

_In an unprecedented turn of events, the Wizengamot, in conjunction with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors, has introduced a new staff position that will be taken effective immediately on Monday morning at Hogwarts. Due to recent questionable teacher appointments by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore(see Page Eleven for details on some of Dumbledore's questionable appointments over the years), the new position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has been established, with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Madam Dolores Umbridge being appointed as the first Higher Inquisitor. Umbridge, who has been extremely popular among the students of Hogwarts…_

Harry dropped the paper in complete shock; he could not read past that point. The Daily Prophet had printed some rather ludicrous pieces of news over the years, but that latest sentence may have just blown past everything they had written before.

"Umbridge, extremely popular?" asked Ginny in a skeptical voice. "I truthfully had no idea that the Daily Prophet had a humor section and on the first page at that."

"As much I wish this was a joke, I'm afraid Umbridge managed to give herself more power," said Harry grimly as he bent down to pick up the paper. "Still, Higher Inquisitor what does that mean?"

"Keep reading, trust me, it gets worse," said Daphne.

"Not unlike the story of my life then," muttered Harry moodily as he turned to the paper to continue reading.

_And thus is with no doubt the right choice to assume this new position, which will give Umbridge the privilege to evaluate teachers and make recommendations on whether or not they need to improve their teaching habits to assure an approvable education for all of the young students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_When hearing of the news, many respected members of the British Magical Community were overjoyed by hearing the news of this new staff position at Hogwarts._

"_Quite frankly, I, and I'm sure many other parents who have students in Hogwarts would agree, am quite relieved that Madam Umbridge will be overseeing the evaluation of the teachers at Hogwarts," remarked well respected pureblood, Lucius Malfoy. "The frighteningly staggering number of potentially unstable part humans who have been appointed to crucial positions at Hogwarts are quite staggering and I shudder to think what Albus Dumbledore must have been thinking when he exposed the students at Hogwarts to such danger. But now, Madam Umbridge will be able to ferret out all of the sub-standard and ill-equipped teachers. I feel confident now that every student will no longer be exposed to danger."_

"Well, I guess teaching your son the Cruciatus Curse so he can attack people with it and then get his little actions nicely swept under the rug, is perfectly safe, isn't it Lucius?" asked Harry sarcastically, referring to the little incident last year where Draco Malfoy attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse because Harry embarrassed Malfoy in a duel and as a result, Draco was expelled from Hogwarts, without so much of a word to the paper. "Or slipping an extremely dangerous and rare magical object it someone's cauldron makes us sleep so much better. Such inspiring safety Lucius, I must commend you for your concern."

Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore all nodded grimly before Harry straightened up and turned to the others with a one hundred percent serious look on his face.

"Highly political piece of tripe," spat Harry. "Fitting for the recent agenda of the Ministry and if anyone thinks that woman can be good for this school when giving that kind of power, then they are completely out of their bloody minds."

"Power to evaluate the teachers," said Hermione with a frown on her face. "In other words, Umbridge now has the ability to sack anyone who might not agree with her views on how Hogwarts should be run."

"That isn't even the worst part, Hermione," said Ginny. "I have a feeling she's only going to get more and more influence passed by the Ministry and the Board of Governors, until no one can overrule her, not even Dumbledore."

"Normally, I'd be all for having Dumbledore's influence being diluted but I'm not quite sure exactly how this will help me," said Harry in a slow voice. "Honestly, I'd like to take my chances with the master manipulator that I know all too well then someone that may operate in a different way then I used to attempting to neutralize."

"Point well taken," said Daphne nodding her head. "And I'm not sure how good it will be for Dumbledore to be forced behind the scenes. If his back is against the wall, there is a pretty good chance that he'll do something rash."

Harry nodded, as this new problem with not only Umbridge being the professor in what Harry believed to be the most crucial class in Hogwarts, but also being appointed in this brand new post of Higher Inquisitor was giving Umbridge entirely too much power for the good of anyone decent.

Still, Harry was not going to let that horrible abomination of a woman or the Ministry of Magic for that matter get the better of him. Not if he could help it anyway.

The next couple of weeks leading up to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year seemed like a blur. The fifth year students worked extremely hard, as it was a common theory that the teachers were trying to kill them or at least drive them completely insane with the amount of homework that they had assigned. Harry just sighed at all of these petty little complaints about homework as he had other things on his mind. The brand new Slytherin Quidditch Team was coming along quite well, as all of the players worked hard on improving themselves before the match against Gryffindor in the first week of November.

Quidditch was the only thing that Harry focused on recently. He worked steadily on the alterations that he needed to complete for the loyalty contracts before Hogsmeade. And indeed, just a couple of days before the trip to Hogsmeade, Harry managed to complete two contracts to be used for the proposed idea for a study group to learn Defense properly and not with the Ministry mandated methods. One of them was charmed so that anyone who decided to talk about the group to those who were not in it would have their memories of group meetings and any knowledge acquired would be erased should they attempt to speak of the group to anyone else. The second one offered an out should they have reservations about going against Ministry decree after the informational meeting during Hogsmeade weekend. Any memories of anyone who had second guessed wanting to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts would be wiped and there would be no future problems on that end.

As Harry walked towards the village of Hogsmeade, with Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny following closely behind, he felt pretty confident that all of the potential problems that may come up with people signing the loyalty contracts completely ironed out.

"Harry, honestly I still think we should be doing this meeting in the Hogshead," said Hermione in a slow voice, trying to come off as if she was not criticizing Harry. "Talking about what you are trying to do in a very public place like the Three Broomsticks could be…"

"Hermione, talking about something like this defense group in a secluded place is obvious and there is more of a chance that someone undesirable might overhear you," said Harry. "If we hold this meeting in the Three Broomsticks, there is very little chance that someone will catch onto what we are doing and report us to the wrong people as they won't expect us to talk about something that we might not want overheard in a public place."

"Exactly," said Theodore. "There's a certain Slytherin mindset that people expect you to be deceitful in an obvious method, that being behind the scenes and not in a crowded place. No one will expect to hear anything out of the ordinary that…"

"All right, I get it," said Hermione in a moody voice. "I just thought that…"

"I know Hermione, and I briefly entertained the idea too, but too risky," said Harry in a calm voice. "Plus that barman in the Hogshead looks a bit shifty for some reason that I can't quite place my finger on."

"You've been there?" asked Daphne in a curious voice. "I've always thought that students in most cases did not go to that particular place."

"Only once, but strictly speaking that was when I technically didn't have the right to go into Hogsmeade at all," said Harry. "Of course now, Dumbledore has other things to worry about than depriving me of my Hogsmeade visiting rights and since the permission form was signed first by Master Splinter and then a second one was signed by my mother, he doesn't have a leg to stand on unless I do anything wrong. And I haven't, unless you count not allowing him to put me underneath his thumb and manipulate me to achieve whatever twisted plans he has concocted in his head."

Harry put his hand on his forehead as they turned the corner before walking up the pathway towards the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. He looked around the area with his charmed sunglasses to make sure that there was no one in invisibility cloaks following him.

"Anyway, back to the subject of the Hogshead," said Harry pushing the door of the Three Broomsticks open, before walking through the doorway. Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny followed close behind as Harry continued to speak in a lowered voice. "I popped in there for a brief drink last year when I was doing my Christmas shopping. Of course, I was used my Metamorphmagus abilities to look like someone else because when people tend to see me, there is a good chance that they will either kill me or annoy me by staring at my scar. But seriously, I wasn't the only one in there disguised, as there seemed to be quite a few people that might not have been on the up and up, definitely trying to hide something for whatever reason. And I wasn't going to risk the possibility they would be murderous lunatics who randomly went on killing sprees, so I really didn't stay in that pub for too long."

"That bad, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm probably exaggerating slightly, but knowing my luck, I'm not too far off," said Harry as they made their way over to an area of the Three Broomsticks which had a dozen empty tables that were perfect for the planned meeting about Harry's proposed Defense Against the Dark Arts group. Harry moved a chair over slightly so he would be sitting where everyone would see him "This looks like the perfect spot."

The others nodded in agreement as Daphne and Theodore walked over to tell the students interested in learning proper defense where they were meeting. Ginny and Hermione sat down on chairs on either side of Harry.

"So, I did the spell work while you four and Hailey managed to discreetly tell people who you thought might be interested in learning but what I don't know is exactly how many people I'm should be expecting," said Harry.

"A few did seem rather interested, yes," said Hermione in a slightly nervous voice.

"If by a few, you mean a few dozen, then you would be correct Hermione," said a new voice which caused Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to turn just in time to see Hailey pull off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Sorry, it takes a bit longer to get to Hogsmeade when technically I'm only a second year and not eligible to get permission, so my only recourse is to sneak out."

Hailey sat down in one of the available chairs with a smirk on her face.

"But then again, I had to use a bit of deceitfulness to sneak out illegally, because I'm not going to miss the thing that I did about less than ten percent of the recruiting for," said Hailey. "Still, you'll have your work cut out for you Harry, until you figure out what poor souls er I mean lucky people that you have to take over the majority of the work in making sure everyone learns Defense."

"Exactly how many people am I expecting?" repeated Harry but his question was answered by what seemed to be over half of the students for third to fifth year with a handful of scattered sixth and seventh year students walking into the Three Broomsticks being pointed by Daphne and Theodore to where Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Hailey were sitting. "Well, this is a bit more than I expected."

Harry watched as the tables around him filled up one by one for the next few minutes. At the most, he was suspecting a couple dozen people but it seemed at least fifty or sixty students had showed up. Slipping behind the crowd while pulling out his wand, Harry silently cast a few privacy charms and a couple of illusion charms, to eliminate any suspicions that someone might have had for the larger than usual amount of students speaking to Harry and his friends. Without another word, Harry sat down, getting a look at the insane amount of people who seemed to be interested.

Harry put a hand to his forehead and sighed in exasperation. It was a bit too late to back out but it seemed as if Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Hailey, and Ginny had went a bit overboard in telling people who might be interested in learning proper Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Next time I decide to form an illegal study group, I'm giving you a quota," muttered Harry before straightening up and looking serious, pulling out his wand and shooting a few sparks in the air to get the attention of the chattering students around him. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm sure you all want to get on with your Hogsmeade visit, so I'll be brief and discreet as humanly possible."

Harry took a deep breath, looking at the curious expressions upon the face of all of his guests.

"As you know, Professor Umbridge…" said Harry with a slightly sour expression on his face as he said the woman's name. "Has her own unique way of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to us. A way that is not applicable in the real world. She seems to be operating with the mistaken principle that all we need to know is theory, without any practical application. I know first hand that any type of magic takes strict application. If I had attempted to use a spell on someone in a duel with just studying the theory and using it blindly, I would be torn to shreds."

"But surely, the Ministry of Magic wouldn't really hurt us in such a matter," said a third year Ravenclaw girl, even through she seemed rather unsure in her voice.

"The Ministry likes to keep us naïve, or to be more accurate, the office of Minister Fudge himself likes to keep us naive" said Harry in an even voice. "They don't want the truth to be revealed. I'm going to reveal the one thing that the Ministry doesn't want you to know because it would disrupt the completely political way they run their government. And whether or you want to believe this it or not, this is the unfortunate truth. The Ministry is endangering you all because of their ignorance of the back that Lord Voldemort has returned."

Harry could see the majority of the people attending his meeting cringe at the sound of Voldemort's name. He made a mental note that the first thing he needed to do was to make sure everyone got over the fear of hearing Voldemort's name. They couldn't very well stand up to the man if they were paralyzed by the mere sound of his name.

"He can't be back, there is no way he can be back," said Lisa Turpin in a slightly scared voice with a lack of conviction

"The Ministry did seem rather keen to hush up those nasty rumors about one of You-Know-Who's servants posing as Mad-Eye Moody last year. Not to mention those attacks at the Quidditch World Cup," said Padma Patil in a logical voice. "Still, they must have had some kind of evidence to declare You-Know-Who dead."

"Voldemort was once human enough to die, but due to certain circumstances, he can't be killed until certain things are undone," said Harry in a cool voice before proceeding to answer the question many people no doubt had on their minds. "No, I'm not going to tell you what exactly Voldemort did to become more or less immortal until these rituals are reversed. It's information that you won't want the strain of knowing when I told you."

Surprisingly, Harry did not get any outbursts at his refusal to divulge why exactly Voldemort could not die straight away.

"I've seen Voldemort and had the misfortune of being backed in a corner far enough where I had to duel him," said Harry, once again ignoring the shudders of terror that went with Voldemort's name. "He won't let up any once he's got you in a vunerable position but this isn't quite the point of this meeting, even through if you have the misfortune of coming against Voldemort or any of his minions, you might have a fighting chance to get away before you get yourselves killed."

Harry drew in a deep breath.

"Now, I'm sure you'd all like to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts and not this utter reprehensible…." Started Harry before stopping himself from saying precisely what he felt about Umbridge's teaching style. "Listen, most of you are going to either taking your O.W.Ls this year or will be taking your O.W.Ls within the next couple of years. Trust me, preparation is key and with Umbridge purely subscribing to the theory makes it completely boring."

"So what are you saying is that you can prepare us for the O.W.L exams and maybe a possible encounter with You-Know-Who," said Zacharias Smith in a skeptical voice. "There isn't any proof other than the fact you say he is that You-Know-Who is back…"

"Wait a minute, who invited him," said Hailey in an agitated voice, pointing at Smith. At this point, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Well, he sort of overheard you talking to us about joining and he'd insist he would come," said Susan apologetically.

"I have to put up with his rubbish enough on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team," said Hailey in an agitated voice. "I am not interesting in hearing his snide little theories right now."

"I asked why do you think we need to be prepared for You-Know-Who when there isn't any proof that he is…." Said Smith but he didn't finish as Hailey raised her wand in anger. Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore did as well, but Hailey beat them to the punch in hexing Smith.

"Silencio," muttered Hailey. "If you aren't going to take my brother, who I might add does not have a reason to lie about something as serious as Voldemort being back, at his word, then you have been drinking Fudge's Kool-Aid."

"Yeah, Smith, I doubted Harry for years and that was the biggest mistake I have made," supplied Ron.

"I'm going to remove the Silencing Charm and if you say one more word, I'm going to show you some of the more interesting spells that I've learned that are a bit more painful them a simple silencing spell," said Hailey before waving her wand and undoing the spell. Smith glared at her angrily.

"And to answer your question about what proof I have about Voldemort, sorry I have none other than what I saw with my own two eyes," said Harry darkly. "And trust me, if I had the capabilities to give you a glance of the night that Voldemort came back to power, you would be begging me to wipe your mind clean of any traces of ever seeing that horror in the flesh. I'm not going to sugar coat anything like the Minister or his staff. His mere mention paralyzes people with fear, seeing Voldemort in person would cause your average person to drop dead from a fear induced heart attack."

Harry pulled down his sunglasses, looking over at everyone with narrowed eyes which caused a handful of people to gulp in intimidating.

"I refuse to force the fact that Voldemort has returned down anyone else's throats," said Harry. "If you don't believe me, then I suppose you will have to learn, the hard way."

"Just knowing about some of the things he did, not to mention some of his followers his followers are bad enough," said Neville nodding his head while thinking darkly about his parents who were driven insane by perhaps the most sadistic of all of You-Know-Who's followers, Bellatrix Lestrange. "I can hardly imagine what it's like to meet his person."

"Precisely and it's not something I think that Harry likes to relieve," said Ginny, attempting to discourage anyone from asking any more questions about Voldemort.

"Never mind that, the first and most foremost, I'm sure you came here for the chance to learn proper Defense and no more diversions," said Harry. "I am willing to teach you a few of the spells that may someday be useful and if you are willing to learn enough, I might teach you a few things that the Ministry does not want you to know. Nothing too dark or life altering I assure you, but enough to manipulate the odds in your favor."

"Sounds interesting Harry, as I believe that the Ministry will be doing quite a fair bit of manipulating of their own," said Luna nodding her head. "Fudge is breeding his own army of Heliopaths, so he can set them on anyone who disagrees with him."

"Fudge is breeding an army of what?" asked Daphne, raising her eyebrows.

"Heliopaths, nasty little things too," said Luna. "They spawn from the hottest places, their natural habitat is the Sahara Desert but they can be magically engineered with the right spell work."

"I don't think that Heliopaths do…" started Hermione but Harry raised his hand to cut her off.

"Whether or not these things exist or not is not the point. I've basically told you all more or less what you need to know and now I want you all to think long and hard about the decision that I'm going to ask you to make," said Harry, making a mental note to find out for sure whether or not Heliopaths were real or just a figment of Luna's overactive imagination. "Now I would like to sign this form if you agree that you want to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts for whatever reason whether it be to excel in your O.W.Ls or defend yourself or any other reason that you might have."

Harry pulled out a quill and the inch while laying the piece of parchment down in on the table.

"However, for whatever reason you don't think you can handle being part of a secret club that will be teaching something that is in direct rebellion of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then sign this form and you will forget you ever heard of my plans for a convert Defense Against the Dark Arts group. However, before you sign either form, I must warn you of one thing. If anyone has any ideas, not that I'm accusing anyone, of revealing this group to Umbridge or anyone outside of this group for that matter, there will be consequences."

Harry gave everyone a look that indicated without a doubt that he was not bluffing them. Without another word, the members of the group got up one by one, signing their name to the parchment, agreeing to be part of the group and not breathe a word to it to anyone outside the group. Surprisingly, not one person signed the parchment indicated that they wanted no part of what Harry was doing.

"Okay, now that you've all signed the paper and trust me, I would know whether or not you didn't," said Harry.

"And how would you know that, oh grand wizard of coolness," said George

"Yes, do spare us lowly mortals a hint of your mystic ways," said Fred.

"Another creation of mine that I'm not quite willing to reveal but now the matter of our first meeting," said Harry. "I believe that next Saturday at two in the afternoon would be good and come up to the seventh floor corridor at this time, right by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and I will show you exactly where we are meeting. I can't tell you right here, because our meeting location is not always there."

Everyone nodded, muttering in agreement.

"I'm going to remove the privacy charms so you can get on with your Hogsmeade trip. Not a further word about our group until the meeting," said Harry before waving his wand, removing the anti-Eavesdropping barrier and one by one, the students filed out the door. Hailey slowly put on Harry's Invisibility Cloak before making her way back up to Hogwarts.

The last five at the meeting to leave were Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked down the path that they arrived to the Three Broomsticks on.

"That went better then expected," said Hermione.

"Considering that I was expecting more awkward questions about Voldemort, that did go pretty well," said Harry before stopping. He could have sworn someone was following him for a second but then when he turned around, checking for any invisibility cloaks with his charmed sunglasses, Harry didn't see anyone.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny in a concerned voice.

"Must have been my mind playing tricks on me, because for a second, I thought someone was following me" said Harry. "I checked through, nothing to worry about right now."

As Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione walked up to the school, a pair of shadowed figures off to the side of the Three Broomsticks watched as the young Mr. Potter

"I better report to our superior," muttered the first of the mysterious figures, while pulling out a two way mirror and tapping his wand to it, silently contacting his superior.

"Report," said the voice of the superior.

"We just witnessed Harry Potter and his friends come back from the Three Broomsticks, forming the Defense Against the Dark Arts study group to oppose Umbridge that we heard rumors about," said one of the shadowed figures.

"That wasn't the most interesting thing, he knows something about why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can't be killed," said the second of the shadowed figures. "We think he might know more than he is letting on even."

"Interesting, and I have a pretty shrewd idea about what Mr. Potter may know," said the voice from the other end of the two way mirror. "The Dark Lord thought he could silence certain information about his circumstances by ordering his subordinates to kill me years ago. However, he underestimated that our organization's ability to cover up certain matters."

"But, why are you asking us to follow Harry Potter," said the first shadowed figure. "Of course, we don't know exactly who you are either, other than you are one of the most senior memories of this organization."

"That is none of your concern at this moment," said the superior "Our organization is extremely interested at the talents of Harry Potter and for your own good, that is all you need to know right now."


	16. Chapter 16: In a Name

**Chapter Sixteen: In a Name**

A week had passed since the meeting at the Three Broomsticks where Harry informed a large portion of the Hogwarts students that he planned on forming a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any indication to Harry that Umbridge or anyone else threatening had caught wind of what he was planning. There was little change of anyone undesirable finding out what Harry was going to do, but little chance was far too much chance for Harry. Even with all the safeguards, Harry was very, very, careful where he discussed what he had planned to go over when he taught the students in Hogwarts proper Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Outside of the Room of Requirement, around fifteen minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement as Hermione, Theodore, Daphne, and Ginny looked over Harry's notes for a few seconds before Hermione looked up at Harry.

"I must say it's a very novel idea for the first lesson Harry," said Hermione slowly as if trying to find the exact right words to say. "Although I must question how well this particular thing will…"

"It has to be done, because if this particular fear roadblock is overcome, then any spell I teach anyone will be useless," said Harry coolly. "This has to be done."

"I agree that it has to be done, but I can just imagine how some people might react," said Hermione before shuddering.

"If I worried about how people would react, I wouldn't have decided to do this," said Harry. "My two priorities to start out is this and the perfection of a disarming curse, as once you deprive most witches or wizards of their wand, exactly what kind of attack do they have against you."

"Yes, most witches or wizards are simply too lazy to learn any attacks beyond magic, because that's the only alternative they've been conditioned to know," said Ginny. "And it wouldn't be too much of a problem for them if wandless magic wasn't too draining and most people simply don't have the ability to do it."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. The most crippling thing that Hogwarts had done was conditioning people that a wand had to be necessary to use magic. Harry found out that only three spells absolutely required a use of a wand no matter how powerful the person using the magic and those three were punishable by a lifetime sentence in the prison known as Azkaban.

"Absolutely but their isn't too much we can do to change people's minds when they have it set to the fact that they need wands to perform any magic whatsoever," said Daphne.

"It's not like just anyone can do it," said Theodore. "I mean Harry can do it."

"I have that ninjitsu mentality that you can't rely on just one thing in a fight. Everything can be used as a weapon to your advantage," said Harry. "Not everyone has been brought up like that and when they get to Hogwarts, they are only as good as what they have been taught."

Ginny looked around, frowning as there seemed to be someone missing from their group. She turned to Harry to inquire about this fact.

"Harry, do you know where your sister could possibly be?" asked Ginny. "I thought I told her that you said she was supposed to be here about thirty minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start."

"Well, last minute problem there, Hailey is unfortunately unable to join us today because she's in detention today," said Harry. "Her first non-Snape detention, as apparently something that Umbridge said, well Hailey really didn't agree with something that Umbridge said. Although I'm a bit hazy on the specifics of what caused Umbridge to issue the detention, it did end with ten points from Hufflepuff and a weeks worth of detention."

Harry paused, before he saw a few students filing around the corner that had signed up for his Defense Against the Dark Arts study group walking around the corner towards the Room of Requirement. Earlier Harry had walked past the room, causing it to modify to the specifications that he wanted and it was a good thing that earlier this week, Harry figured out how to slow time down within the confines of the room. He managed to make a minute in the real word equal to an hour inside the Room of Requirement. This fact was extremely fortunate, as a group of students all going missing for an extended period of time would be a reason for suspicion and if there one thing that Harry wanted to avoid above everything else was undesirable people getting suspicious of Harry.

Within a matter of minutes, just a couple of minutes before the meeting was to begin, everyone who had signed up for the group crowded around the area around the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione wasted little time, making sure everyone walked into the Room of Requirement.

Everyone looked around, looking rather impressed by the décor that Harry's mind had created. Dozens of padded chairs stood in rows in the center of the room and on the bookshelves stood massive tomes which contained information on nearly every defensive spell imaginable. A few people snickered at the picture of Umbridge's face superimposed on the body of a toad that hung on the far wall.

"If you could all take a seat please, then we can begin," said Harry in a commanding voice and everyone hastened to obey, finding a chair in the center of the room. Miraculously there were just enough chairs for everyone.

Harry took a seat in the chair that just materialized in front of the group, waiting for everyone to settle down which only took about a minute or so.

"Now that you have all arrived, I need to address an extremely pressing matter before I begin to teach you some of the defensive spells that could be the difference between life and death," said Harry in a calm voice, looking pleased that he had the undivided attention of everyone in the room. "I would like to say a few words about Voldemort."

Harry waited for everyone, except for Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny, to cringe at the sound of Voldemort's name like they always did. After taking a deep breath, Harry continued to speak.

"Now Voldemort has caused much fear, down to the fact that many cringed at the mere mention of his name, even through he had been thought to be dead after a slightly significant event involving me approximately fourteen years ago," said Harry before sighing. "Voldemort has killed many and ruined the lives of many others. He created an atmosphere of fear until a fluke occurrence knocked him out of his body fourteen years ago. Of course, many do not know the full story about Voldemort and how he came to be the terror that he was. For most in this room, that ends right now."

Harry took a deep breath and decided that he better reveal this information. Voldemort would not be too pleased with Harry if he revealed this information about his past, but since Voldemort already wanted to kill Harry, Harry felt revealing this couldn't hurt him at all.

"Almost seventy years ago, a half blood wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle was born," said Harry. "Tom was the product of a Muggle father and a witch mother. Of course, when Tom's father found out that his mother was magical, he left her without another word. Tom was born and his mother died shortly after his birth. Tom was put up in an orphanage where he stayed for eleven years before he found out about his magical abilities and thus went to Hogwarts, where he found himself sorted in the Slytherin House."

Most in the room stared at Harry, a few with slightly apprehensive looks on their faces as if they had a slight suspicion where exactly Harry was heading with this story.

"Now, Tom, having not been in the magical world, was extremely curious and from what I found out, read books on any form of magic that he could get his hands on. As his studying continued his taste for knowledge was not quenched by knowledge of light magic, he decided to begin delving into the dark arts around his third year of Hogwarts. It was no coincidence that when he began to delve into the dark arts is when he found out that he was the Slytherin heir and at the same time about the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry calmly. "The Chamber of Secrets contained a deadly monster that could only be manipulated by the Slytherin heir and around that time, Tom came to the assumption that since he was the Slytherin heir, it was his divine right to be the most powerful and feared wizard in the entire magical world. With that in mind, in his fifth year, for the first time ever, the Chamber of Secrets had been open. Tom and the rest of the magical world had misinterpreted the reasons of why the monster was put in the Chamber but that is another story for another day. The Chamber was opened and Tom set the basilisk inside on several muggleborn students, petrifying most and inevitably killing one."

Harry paused as he heard many gasps at this piece of news that he just spoken. He waited for the noise inside the Room of Requirement to die down before drawing in a deep breath and proceeding to finish the story on what he knew of the history of Voldemort.

"After the death, Tom felt that he could not use the basilisk to attack students any longer, as the teachers at Hogwarts would be on the lookout for anything suspicious, so he sealed the Chamber with the basilisk inside and decided to pretty much keep a low profile for the last couple of years of his time at Hogwarts before leaving and appearing to drop off the face of the earth. Most believed Tom Marvolo Riddle left Hogwarts and disappeared, never to be heard again. The truth, as it turns out, is a bit more sinister and directly ties into the subject of Voldemort."

Another round of cringing around the room as Harry sighed. This behavior of reacting in terror to Voldemort's name that had been conditioned for everyone in the magical world would take some time to correct. If they couldn't stand to hear Voldemort's name, how much of a chance did they have of surviving if they actually saw him in the flesh?

"Tom did disappear from the public eye. He went into seclusion, learning dark arts that you could only scarcely imagine and undergoing rituals that rendered him a completely different person in physical looks. One could also make a case that the darkness of the rituals warped Tom's mind, causing him to have an uncontrollable thirst for absolute power," said Harry. "Tom resurfaced a little over twenty five years ago, but he decided to bury every bit of his past, especially his name. I personally believe that Tom felt that his name was all too common and wanted to create a name that someday everyone would fear to mutter. To make a long story short, when he returned to magical Britain from his travels around the world, Tom Marvolo Riddle became known from that time forward as Lord Voldemort."

Harry heard gasps echo throughout the Room of Requirement but he could tell for some that they were only gasping due to the fact that they were conditioned to react with fear whenever they heard the mere mention of Voldemort's name.

"There is a very simple reason of why I'm telling you this information that I can assure you that Voldemort doesn't want anyone to know after he spent countless time and resources burying every trace of his past as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The fact is, I hope you can realize that Voldemort is nothing but a false name and thus holds no meaning to be feared," said Harry. "While I strongly opposed to fear of the name, the actual man, if you can call him that after all he's done, is something to be feared. Calling him You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not be named will only amplify any fear you will have of Voldemort himself. While I'm not expecting you to become comfortable about saying Voldemort's name, I must encourage you not to say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If you must call him anything, I would suggest calling him by his proper name, Tom Riddle."

Harry rose from his chair to his feet.

"Now, with that little piece of important information out of the way, now we get to the reason why all of you signed up for this. Namely, learning practical Defense Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge refuses to teach us anything that might be of value. I managed to get my hands on a very detailed, Ministry approved curriculum of the Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry.

"Exactly how did you get your hands on that Harry?" asked Neville. "I heard that the Ministry didn't like to let people see exactly what they deemed to be acceptable."

"That's a very good question and let's just say that I have an inside pipeline to the Ministry that I would not like to reveal," said Harry, choosing his words carefully so he didn't tip off the little known fact that the magical government in the United States had a spies within the British Ministry that could readily get Harry certain information that the Ministry would like to keep classified. "Sufficient to say, I was reading through this and after skimming through how they would like students to be taught about certain dark creatures in disgust, I found something very interesting. No where in the Ministry approved curriculum did it specify the teaching of what is in my honest opinion the most crucial spell for defending yourself. That of course being the disarming curse, which many of you may remember being used when Professor Snape embarrassed the second worst Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that I have had the misfortune to experience, Lockhart."

Harry looked at everyone with a completely serious expression.

"Now, the disarming curse can be very simple to pull off, but it is something that should be reserved only for a last ditch effort to escape. Should you find yourself in the unfortunate position of being forced to defend yourself from a threat, I would strongly recommend throwing your opponent off balance with a few spells before disarming them long enough for you to escape," said Harry. "Of course, spells are useless without any practical use, so what if you would get into pairs so you can practice the disarming charm, the incantation for the disarming charm is "expelliarmus". I would suggest that you would take turns in disarming each other."

Everyone hastened to find partners, pairing up within about a minute or so. Harry watched as everyone paired up evenly because of Hailey being in detention at the moment. Walking around, Harry heard the yells of "Expelliarmus" several times and a few wands go flying but some people had mild looks of frustration on their face because of their lack of progress in having success with the spell.

"No one should be discouraged if you are not successfully on the first few tries, just keep trying and I have confidence that all of you can manage to excel with this spell with a little hard work," said Harry in an encouraging voice before walking around, checking up with the progress of everyone. Harry found that they were all doing rather well for the first couple of tries, but Harry found that they seemed to be a bit tentative right now and they weren't quite proficient at quickly drawing their wands before the other person had the chance to react than Harry would have liked to see. It only took a few seconds too long for Harry's tastes but those few seconds would be a definite difference between life and death. Harry made a mental note to attempt to work with everyone on this.

After waiting a couple more minutes, Harry paced around the Room of Requirement looking over everyone's techniques, while making small suggestions that how they can improve but for the most part, Harry's critiques were only small.

"I agree, drawing the wand has to be done rather quickly, as you are already giving the person you are facing enough time to react by simply saying the words," said Hermione who was partnered with Neville after Harry was telling her about how she might want to work on drawing her wand a little quicker.

"Yes, and it doesn't help when your partner keeps blasting your wand away before you even can draw a breath out," said Daphne, who was off picking up her wand after Theodore had disarmed her.

"You're telling me," said Neville in a slightly bitter voice looking at Hermione. "I mean, I disarmed Hermione once, but it was an accident."

"Neville, don't beat yourself up over it, you'll get better over time," said Harry. "There are quite a few things that I have trouble with as well."

Harry didn't want to tell Neville that the only things that he ever had trouble with was wandless magic, which was something that most normal witches and wizards had trouble even doing even the simplest of charms.

One could perhaps argue the point that Harry was disqualified from this little fact because of the very simple fact that he was farthest thing from normal.

Harry finished up looking at everyone before pulling out his wand and sending a blasted curse at a metal block on the floor that caused a loud sound to echo throughout the room gaining everyone's attention.

"Not too bad but as we just started, I'm not expecting you to be world class duelists our first go out," said Harry with a bit of a smirk before growing serious. "But one thing that I would like to remind you of and I will keep saying this is that do not go looking for trouble, no matter how many advanced spells I teach you. Trust me, there may be a chance that the trouble will find you, it has often enough for me, and I would hope that you agree that whatever trouble comes your way is more than enough to deal with. We will have a meeting next Saturday, at the same time, and then I'll let you know beyond that. See you next meeting."

Without another word, Harry watched as one by one, everyone but Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny left the room. Harry sighed, before sitting down in a chair that just materialized in the room. Everyone had done rather well for a simple, yet effective spell such as the disarming curse, but Harry felt that he had a bit of work ahead of him to get everyone good enough to defend themselves long enough to keep themselves from harm. Harry was adamant about making sure that they knew not to actively fight Death Eaters unless absolutely necessary, but Harry felt that this may come to pass sooner rather than later.

In the early evening, Hailey flew around the Quidditch field, attempting to ignore the stabbing pain in her right hand from that detention that Umbridge had put her through. Of course, detention would be categorizing what happened early very loosely, a better term would be torture session. Hailey didn't believe that Umbridge would think of using such a horrific tool on school children.

When Hailey first heard she was writing lines, she didn't worry too much. She had worse detentions but when she saw the writing implement, she was utterly horrified. That damned quill forced her to write line after line in her own blood and the worst part was that Umbridge looked rather pleased at any pain that Hailey managed to show. Hailey had a pretty strong suspicious that Umbridge wanted to condition anyone who disagreed with the Ministry into silence and since Harry was smart enough to keep his opinions of the Ministry to himself around Umbridge so they couldn't have anything on him, Umbridge made damn sure she punished someone close to Harry

Hailey flew around the Quidditch Pitch, wondering how she was going to survive an entire week of detentions with that horrible, disgusting excuse for a human being; she felt one thing was for certain. She wasn't going to tell Harry or her mother. Harry had enough to worry about without knowing the details of Hailey's detentions. As for her mother, well Hailey felt that she would just kill Umbridge or at the very least, severely injure the woman. Not that Hailey had any problems with Umbridge undergoing bodily harm, but she did not want her mother to be sent to Azkaban.

Hailey also debated whether or not she was going to tell anyone, because in her mind that meant conceding defeat to Umbridge.

"So, there you are Hailey, I've been looking all over for you all afternoon," said a voice which caused Hailey to turn around and see Ginny waving her over from the stands. Hailey landed down, putting her broomstick over her shoulder before walking over to greet her friend. "I thought you might want to know what we learned in You-Know-What today."

"Yes, since I was indisposed I think that would be a good idea," said Hailey, who was attempting to stealthy conceal her right hand so Ginny did not see the scars on it from the detention with Umbridge.

"Well, Harry more or less blew Voldemort's cover by telling his life story to everyone," said Ginny.

"Oh, Tom will be extremely ecstatic when he hears that, I bet," said Hailey, grinning in spite of the pain in her right hand from the blood quill.

"Yes and Harry must have decided that he hasn't pissed Tom off enough before he told his life story but I sort of agree that people need to realize that Voldemort is simply an alias so they can lessen the fear they have of his name," said Ginny. "Then, Harry taught the disarming curse to everyone and that was pretty much our meeting in a nutshell."

"So nothing I already don't know," said Hailey.

Ginny watched as Hailey raised the sleeve of her robe and she could have sworn that she saw a few small spots of blood.

"Hailey, what exactly did you do in detention?" asked Ginny calmly.

"Lines," said Hailey in a calm voice who made the mistake of raising her right hand, allowing Ginny to see the words "I must not question my betters" etched into her hand.

"Lines! That isn't lines, whatever that woman made you do in detention was pure and utter evil!" yelled Ginny in an indignant voice. "What exactly did she make you do?"

"She made me write lines in a quill to cut into my hand and wrote the words in my own blood," said Hailey quickly, as Ginny looked as if she was going to get sick. "Look, Ginny, do not under any circumstances tell Harry about this."

"I think Harry would want to know about this," said Ginny in a low voice.

"I know he would, but he has enough to worry about and he might do something to Umbridge that lands him in Azkaban," said Hailey. "And Mum would react even worse than Harry."

"I don't like this," said Ginny with a frown.

"Yes, that Umbridge woman is got to be stopped," said Hailey.

"No, I don't like keeping anything from Harry, " said Ginny.

"Well, you have to," said Hailey stubbornly.

"Okay, fine, I won't say anything but I really think you should, Hailey," said Ginny. "Because Harry will find out, somehow, just like he'll eventually find out about that Black Phantom nonsense you pulled twice already."

Hailey paled quickly at the mention of her alter ego but quickly straightened up to look at Ginny with a look of mock confusion.

"I haven't had the slightest idea what you are talking about," said Hailey in an innocent voice.

"Hailey, I'm not stupid, you know," said Ginny in a final voice. "I had a theory the first time but the second time I was completely sure it was you in that cheap disguise."

"Cheap disguise, how dare you, that's in insult!" exclaimed Hailey before quickly adding. "Or it would be if I was the Black Phantom, which I'm not."

Ginny sighed, putting her head in her hands in frustration. Sometimes talking to that girl could be slightly headache inducing.

"For the quill thing, I really think you should tell Harry," said Ginny. "For the Black Phantom thing, for Salazar's sake please quit while you're ahead."

"If you say so, Ginny," said Hailey before turning and walking towards the school for another word.

Around this time, Lord Voldemort sat in the heart of his base of operations, deep in thought, looking over the floor plan for Azkaban prison that detailed all of the security charms, outside of the Dementors that Voldemort had under his control thanks to the Eye of Darkness. The plan to swipe the scrolls that Voldemort had his eye on from Hogwarts required many capable Death Eaters to keep any unfortunate surprises at bay and unfortunately, most of those who were not entombed in Azkaban lacked the competence that Voldemort required to pull off an operation to left no room for error.

Fortunately, Voldemort had dozens of able Death Eaters locked away in Azkaban and even through their minds may have been driven to the point of insanity, Voldemort cared little about their minds, only their viciousness along with the ability to perform magic. Even his most able followers during the height of his uprising were considered to be mere puppets and little else.

Voldemort looked over the plans for the prison; the Ministry had upgraded the defenses around the prison since the escape of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange a couple years ago. Still, there was a slight defect that allowed even Muggles to slip through undetected. And what better way to pull off an efficient retrieval operation of his most deadly followers, was to send a group of ninjas into the prison to sneak in and sneak his Death Eaters out.

Voldemort laughed at his own genius, the Ministry of Magic would not expect a wide scale jailbreak without one bit of magic being used in the operation. The Dark Lord made plans to get in contact with his business partner Oroku Saki to work on a plan to break his followers out of Azkaban involving Saki's Foot Ninjas.


	17. Chapter 17: Anticipation

**Chapter Seventeen: Anticipation**

A slightly chilly breeze rustled the leaves in the middle of the Quidditch field on early Saturday morning in the time shortly after Halloween as Harry sat cross legged in the middle of the field, deep in thought. The last couple of months since returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year had been eventful to say the least.

Umbridge seemed to be rather keen to be in the same corridor as Harry was at very odd times, as if she was attempting to catch Harry in doing some act that would be against the rules. Harry lost track of how many times he had to give the Higher Inquisitor/Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher the slip, which Harry felt must have left Umbridge frustrated time and time again.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts study group that Harry had created was going on pretty decently, even through there were points where Harry felt frustrated that some people weren't picking up what he wanted them quickly enough. Still, they had come a long way in the past several weeks and Harry taught them to practically use several spells that he was certain would pop up on the O.W.L exams along with a couple of spells of Harry's own invention that could be of potential use in an hazardous situation. One such spell that Harry particularly liked would be the Holographic Projection Spell. This spell projected a holographic image of the caster in a different location for up to twenty minutes. The Holographic Projection spell required little real magical power, but an insane amount of concentration to create a realistic holographic image. The amount of concentration that was required for this spell tended to be a slight psychological roadblock for a good percentage of people.

Harry reflected on recent events as he sat in the Quidditch Field, just a few hours away from the first Quidditch Match of the season, Gryffindor against Slytherin. His team trained rather hard, flying exceptionally well on the Firebolts that Harry had purchased for use of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Harry personally believed that his team would still be pretty good if they were riding on the slowest brooms that were available. While they weren't exactly the most experienced team in the world, but Harry doubted that any team in recent history in Hogwarts could be more energized in playing to the best of their abilities.

Harry pulled himself up before he lost himself too much in his meditation before walking across the field to get his Firebolt which was located in the stands to fly a few laps around the Quidditch pitch to get properly warmed up for the game later this morning.

Hours later, the Slytherin Quidditch Team was dressed and ready to go for the first Quidditch match of the year against Gryffindor. Harry walked into the room, with an unreadable look on his face. To say that Harry didn't feel a tiny bit of apprehensive would be deluding himself to a really insane degree. He just tried to block out his own nervousness for the sake of the success of his Quidditch Team. After Harry paced back and forth the locker room a few more times, he decided that he had better say something encouraging to the Slytherin Team.

"Well everyone, this is it, this is the day that we have been training for over the past couple of months, our first match together in as a team" said Harry coolly. "The good thing about this being our first match is that we are an unknown force as a team and it would be difficult for our opponents to formulate a strategy that counteracts ours as they truly would not know anything about us, with the possible exception of me. Of course, we aren't as experienced as most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, so we'll have to get creative to offset their experience. I have complete confidence that each of you will be a credit to the Slytherin house so get out there and play at your absolute best."

Harry didn't say another word as the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team followed him out to the field, looking focused on the match against Gryffindor this morning. The Gryffindor Team walked out of the locker room towards the center of the field along with the brand new Keeper Ron Weasley and the brand new Gryffindor Seeker, a nervous looking Seventh Year that Harry didn't know off hand. Madam Hooch walked out, assuming her duties as Quidditch Referee, with the crate containing the two Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the Golden Snitch tucked firmly underneath her arm.

"Captains, shake hands," barked Hooch before Harry shook hands with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Angelina Johnson before Hooch opened the box containing all of the Quidditch balls before tossing them into the air.

A second after all the Quidditch balls were launched into the air, fifteen brooms kicked off the ground and the first Quidditch Match of the season was underway.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the season involving Gryffindor taking on Slytherin," said Lee Jordan, who was as usual being monitored extremely closely by Professor McGonagall should he get out of line. "I'm sure this match is one to watch for the simple fact as since there is a new captain of the team, who might not resort to some of the tactics that the previous captain, Flint did but of course only time will tell if we divert from the amount of cheating that…"

"Jordan, do try and be objective and keep your opinions about previous Quidditch Players to yourself," said McGonagall in a warning tone of voice.

"Anyway this match is underway as Chaser Bell now has her hand on the Quaffle, who passes it to Spinnet but Slytherin Chaser Martinez zaps past Spinnet, swiping the Quaffle in a blink of an eye, which is not that hard to do on those excellent Firebolts that the Slytherin Quidditch Team has acquired but Bell manages to knock the Quaffle out of Martinez's hand but she lets the Quaffle slip away from her, right into the hands of Slytherin Chaser Ginny Weasley, sister of veteran Gryffindor Beaters Fred and George Weasley, who zooms up forward, avoiding the Bludger and passing the Quaffle off towards Martinez, who looks to be passing it to Knox, no wait, Martinez fakes us out, before moving forward towards the Gryffindor goals," commented Lee without taking a breath as Harry watched above, one eye looking for the Snitch and one eye watching the successful play from his Chasers. "Martinez aims the Quaffle towards the goal, guarded by new Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley and he dives to the left but Martinez shoots through the center hoop and Slytherin manages to score."

Harry circled the field, seeing Ron wearing a look of frustration at his inability to block the last goal. Katie Bell managed to gain possession of the Quaffle but the two Slytherin Beaters darted forward, on either side of Katie who managed to find an opening to pass the Quaffle off to Alicia Spinnet. Alicia launched the Quaffle towards the Slytherin goal posts but Blaise expertly caught the Quaffle before passing it off to Isabelle who flew down the field, avoiding Fred and George smashing Bludgers towards her, before passing the Quaffle to Ginny who aimed the Quaffle towards the Gryffindor Goal Post and tossed it right for the center hoop. Ron hesitated and reached forward, just missing the Quaffle from going through the hoop, raising the score up twenty to zero in favor of Slytherin.

"Angelina Johnson quickly manages to gain possession of the Quaffle, moving towards the Slytherin goal posts, passing it to Katie Bell who moves forward but it looks like as if the Gryffindor Seeker Mullins has spotted the Snitch, but outrunning Potter might prove to be a bit more of a challenge than a player in his first match might handle," said Lee in a booming voice but Harry was on the Gryffindor Seeker's tail to prevent him from grasping the Snitch. "Potter looks to be darting in front of Mullins, with a diversionary tactic, causing Mullins to spin out of control on his broom. Mullins looked to be pretty lucky to fall off his broom. Tough luck as Bell passes the Quaffle to Spinnet who manages to fake Zabini out spinning towards the right and tossing the Quaffle around through the left hoop. Finally, Gryffindor manages to find its way on the board with that impressive throw."

Harry glanced around for the Golden Snitch but it seemed as if that had vanished from sight. The Gryffindor Chasers managed to slip past another goal shortly, but four more attempts to gain a goal were blocked before the Slytherin Chasers managed to gain control of the Quaffle, much to the horror of Ron who looked on the verge of nervous collapse cause of nerves and dived the wrong way to the left on another attempt of a goal from Ginny, despite the goal being obviously thrown to the right without any diversionary plays.

"Thirty to Twenty in favor of Slytherin," said Lee in a slightly depressed voice. "The Gryffindor Beaters now switch strategies, attempting to keep the Slytherin Chasers away from the Gryffindor goalposts. Two Bludgers are smashed towards Martinez by the two Beater Fred and George Weasley but the Slytherin Beaters Turner and Maff manage to protect her but Knox has the Quaffle. Katie Bell comes up from behind, blocking her from scoring and manages to pry the Quaffle away and aims the Quaffle towards the Slytherin Goal Post but Ginny Weasley manages to catch the Quaffle before passing it off to Isabelle Martinez. Martinez backwards passes it towards the goal and Slytherin pulls ahead further, pumping the score up to Forty to Twenty."

Harry spotted the Golden Snitch flittering upwards towards the Gryffindor Goal Post and he zoomed upward. Mullins flew behind Harry, but the speed of his broom seemed to be a bit too much for the Gryffindor Chaser to handle, so he spiraled out of control nearly crashing into Katie and Angelina, but the Golden Snitch vanished out of Harry's reach. Harry decided to back off, watching the game from up high while searching for the Snitch out of the corner of his eye. In the next half hour, the Slytherin Quidditch Team chasers scored six more goals against Ron, two for Victoria, one for Ginny, and three for Isabelle, but to his credit, Ron managed to block one attempted goal. The Gryffindor Team began to lose focus because of the Slytherin team pushing ahead with so many points, only scoring one goal within a half an hour window.

"Bell manages to gain possession of the Quaffle, passes it off to Spinnet, she flies to the side, avoiding a Bludger pelted at her by Turner, barely avoiding getting her head taken off by a frontal assault from a Bludger fired by Beater Maff but Fred and George Weasley manage to back off by pelting the Bludgers towards them, leaving the path open for Alicia to aim the Quaffle, towards the right," commented Lee. "Alicia spins around quickly; she tosses it towards the center. Zabini blocks it! He tosses it back into the game, and Martinez gains possessing of the Quaffle, blasting forward, but the Quaffle pops right out of her hand after she flew way too hard, a simple, yet common rookie mistake in Quidditch. Angelina manages to grab a hold of the Quaffle in the confusion, and tosses the Quaffle towards the Slytherin goalpost and she manages to put the Quaffle right through the center hoop. Gryffindor manages to close the gap, at one hundred to forty, but Slytherin still remains in the lead at this time."

Harry scanned the skies high above for the Golden Snitch, which disappeared from sight for a moment. Circling the field, Harry double checked to make sure that he did not miss the Snitch from the angle that he was searching a few moments ago. The Slytherin chasers managed to widen the gap in the score with two more goals, bumping it up to one hundred and twenty to forty before Harry spotted a flicker of gold hovering near the ground. In a flash, Harry hurtled towards the ground, chasing after the Golden Snitch, attempting to get after it before he lost sight of the Snitch once again. The Gryffindor seeker attempted to tail Harry, but Harry was too far ahead and he reached forward, reaching for the Snitch. Harry's fingertips were on the Snitch when a Bludger was sent spiraling towards him.

"A Bludger manages to distract Potter for long enough for the Golden Snitch to get away and the Gryffindor Team to keep in the game," said Lee. "On the other end of the field, Katie Bell has possession of the Quaffle but not for long as Isabelle Martinez manages to snatch the Quaffle before passing it off to Victoria Knox who is in position to toss the Quaffle. Ron Weasley dives to the side but he is unable to block and Slytherin scores once again, bumping the score up to one hundred and fifty to forty in favor of Slytherin."

Harry zoomed around at the glitter of gold that he saw out of his eyes and the Golden Snitch was right in the crossfire, with Mullins already speeding towards it. Not wasting a second, Harry zoomed towards the ground, before shooting right in front of Mullins, causing the Gryffindor Seeker to spin to the side. Harry reached forward but a Bludger flew towards Harry at the speed of light, cracking Harry right in the right hand.

Harry slumped forward on his broom, in anguish, partly because of the Snitch once again flying out of sight, but also because of the fact that Harry was pretty damn sure that his right hand was broken from the Bludger smashing right into it at the speed of light. He shook his head, attempting to shut off the pain from coursing through his hand.

Ginny flew over towards Harry, looking concerned but Harry waved her off before answering the unasked question

"I'm fine," muttered Harry in a pained voice, as he could barely concentrate because of the pain. "Just go and resume playing."

Ginny paused for a brief second, frowning but Harry nodded, causing Ginny to fly off after giving a second glance at Harry.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts; his right hand was useless in attempting to capture the Snitch right now, so he needed to focus on using his right hand. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Gryffindor managing to score another goal, managing to close wide point margin to a mere one hundred and fifty to fifty in favor of Slytherin. Harry looked up and sure enough; the Golden Snitch was hovering just about twenty feet above his head. Adjusting his broom, Harry blasted high into the air, reaching up towards the Snitch, before rolling underneath a Bludger and reaching up, clasping his left hand on the Snitch, earning another one hundred and fifty points that gave the Slytherin the definite win.

"Harry Potter managed to grab the Golden Snitch despite an injury in a completely fairly played game, giving the Slytherin the win by a whooping three hundred points to fifty," stated Lee Jordan but Harry paid little attention as he dropped down to the field, with his team surrounding him and looking rather excited.

It took Harry just a few seconds to realize that the pain that was just causing his right hand to ache vanished exactly at the instant that he caught the Snitch.

"Excellent job everyone," said Harry in an encouraging voice, as he tried to make sense of why the apparent injury to his hand mysterious vanished. "But that was only the first match of the season, we still have two more. However, if you keep this up, we should have no problem keeping the streak of the Slytherin House's streak of holding the Quidditch Cup alive and well."

Harry dismissed the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, with the exception of Ginny who Harry motioned to stay behind.

"Ginny, something really strange happened with that Bludger," muttered Harry. "It cracked into my hand at full force and my hand felt like it was broken up until I caught the Snitch then the pain left me in an instant."

"Harry, I did see something strange when that Bludger struck you but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because of the fatigue of playing Quidditch for an extended amount of time," said Ginny slowly, as if trying to figure out whether or not her eyes had deceived her. "But I'm almost certain for a brief minute that there was a third Bludger on the field and that was the Bludger that smashed into your hand."

"Very strange," said Harry. "Yet, I distinctly only saw two Bludgers on the field for the duration of the game and I'm at a loss at where a third Bludger could have come from."

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore managed to push their way through the crowd in the stands.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Hermione, my hand felt like it was broken once the Bludger hit but the minute I caught the Snitch, the pain vanished, which I still can't wrap my finger around," said Harry with a frown.

"Harry, I saw something very peculiar about that Bludger that struck you," said Daphne. "Call me crazy, but a third Bludger materialized on the field long enough to smash you with full speed in the hand. And then the second it hit, the mysterious and illusive third Bludger looked to have vanished into thin air."

"Daphne, I think we're both bonkers because I saw the exact same thing," said Theodore.

"So I'm now being attacked by phantom Bludgers that cause temporary injuries," said Harry in a crisp voice. "I don't like this. Something smells rotten but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Harry, the fact that something like this happened doesn't worry me as much as how someone would get away with such an elaborate piece of spell work without being since," said Hermione fretfully. "Whoever did this covered their tracks pretty well, and I'm not sure many might have looked twice at an attack disguised as a Bludger."

Harry closed his eyes deep in thought. For once, he didn't have an answer of how someone could pull this off or why this had happened.

"I'm really not sure if this incident can even be classified as an attack, Hermione," said Harry slowly. "It's something more complex."

Harry looked at his friends with a serious look on his face before turning and walking up towards the school. Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione followed Harry, not saying a word as it looked as if Harry decided that the subject wasn't any more thought at this present moment in time.

Little did they know, the two shadowed figures who spied on Harry in Hogsmeade when he formed his Defense Against the Dark Arts study group watched Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Theodore, and Daphne leave the Quidditch field. The first shadowed figure pulled a two way mirror from underneath his sleeve before tapping it with his wand. The obscured features of their mysterious superior appeared on the other end of the mirror.

"The first test on Harry Potter has concluded and he seems as if he can adapt well enough to an obvious physical handicap to achieve success, on a short term basis at the very least," said the first shadowed figure to his superior.

"Very well, has Harry Potter given any indication that he is wise to the fact that our organization is monitoring him?" said the mysterious superior in a low, cool voice.

"He seems suspicious that something out of the ordinary is going on but he gives no further indication that he knows what," said the second shadowed figure.

"Interesting, continue the observation of Potter, as full and complete knowledge of his abilities is crucial for our organization," said the superior in a calm voice. "We must be certain of every available outcome before taking a more hands on approach regarding Harry Potter. Still, we must gain a complete or rather close to complete assessment of Harry Potter's abilities rather quickly, as the Dark Lord will not remain idle for too much longer when we gather information. We need to act promptly but discreetly if our plans involving the Dark Lord are to be carried out successfully."

Without another word, the line of communication between the two shadowed figures and their superior went blank. The two shadowed figures moved to the side, moving off the grounds using their intended plan of escape before anyone got wise to their presence on the Hogwarts grounds.

In the early evening at Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge walked towards her office shortly after her most recent meeting with Minister Fudge. Hogwarts was slowly but acceptably being brought up to Ministry approved standards. All of the teachers had been evaluated and been sent reports telling them what they are to do to improve their teaching style.

Umbridge raised her wand, unlocking the door of her office before she pushed the door open, before walking through the door way. As Umbridge walked into the office, she felt something smack right into her face.

Staggering backwards from the mysterious attacker, Umbridge raised her wand,

"Lumos," muttered Umbridge illuminating the office to a very strange sight.

Umbridge's office contained a plague of toads. Toads were all over the floor, on Umbridge's desk, and chairs, hopping all around causing all sorts of general mayhem. One of the toads leapt up, knocking over a bottle of ink from Umbridge's desk. The bottle of ink sailed straight off the desk, smashing all over the floor.

Angrily, Umbridge raised her wand to attempt to get rid of these vermin who were polluting her office. If she ever gotten her hands on the person who did this, Umbridge would make sure they would pay dearly.

"Evanesco!" shrieked Umbridge pointing her wand at two of the toads. As the beam of light struck the toads they duplicated much to the absolute horror of Umbridge.

Umbridge cringed as she saw one of the toads hop, knocking over a stack of papers on her desk before one of toads grabbed her favorite quill in its mouth.

"You disgusting creature, give that back," said Umbridge in a notable departure from her usual falsely sweet demeanor but her words fell on deaf ears as the toad hopped out of the open doorway with the quill his mouth. Umbridge winced, she had to get that quill back, not only she could go to Azkaban for possessing such an item but it was also an Umbridge family heirloom. Not to mention the fact that it was really rare, as the production of blood quills stopped during the thirteenth century because of some nonsense about them being used for cruel and unusual punishment. Umbridge believed that they were an excellent tool of conditioning the students of Hogwarts not to state Ministry approved opinions.

Umbridge decided to shift her attention on the more pressing problem that the problem of her office being infested with toads. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't vanish them, because whoever pulled this prank on her had given the toads the ability to duplicate when someone fired a vanishing charm at it.

A toad barely missed catching Umbridge fight smack in the face as Umbridge's unwelcome guests hopped around.

"Reducto!" cried Umbridge but all she managed to accomplish by this plan of attack was to blast a tiny hole right on the side of her desk.

"What seems to be the problem, Professor Umbridge?" asked a cool voice, which caused Umbridge to turn around to see Severus Snape standing in her office wearing his usual indifferent expression, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary from dozens of toads leaping in her office.

"These blasted things, they're everywhere!" shrieked Umbridge. "Wrecking my entire office!"

"Funnily enough, I deduced that much from when I walked in here," said Snape coolly while entertaining the notice of making that horrid woman squirm for a little bit more before taking deciding to take pity on her.

Snape raised and flicked his wand causing the toads to disappear in the blink of an eye with a silent Finite Incantatem spell.

The minute the toads vanished from sight, green fog materialized in Umbridge's office, before contorting into a message that read:

_Umbridge, stop meddling in things that you have no business meddling in. You have been warned. The next time I catch nosing around my business; there will be consequences far more serious than your office getting trashed by a plague of toads. _

Umbridge had a look of fury on her face as the message slowly faded before vanishing but quickly contorted it into a forced, artificially sweet smile as she turned her attention to Snape.

"I assume this isn't a social visit Snape, you did come to my office for an important reason," said Umbridge.

"No, Lucius Malfoy sent me a very important message with some pressing inside information straight that he managed to find out when he was being sent to Wizengamot for investigation and told me to deliver it to you," said Snape.

Umbridge nodded as Snape handed her the message, wondering what exactly Malfoy knew that she did not. She made a mental note to read the message after she had cleaned up the message those horrid toads made. Whoever pulled this prank would be found out and Umbridge would personally make sure they were expelled for vandalizing her office. This was second only to finding out what Harry Potter was up to. Umbridge knew the boy was up to something that directly contradicted Ministry law but she couldn't pinpoint any information that might incriminate Potter. When Umbridge found enough information to convict Potter of treason against the Ministry of Magic, she would personally make sure the boy received the Dementor's Kiss. He was simply too dangerous for the Ministry of Magic to let live. The anticipation of finding information to convict Potter would be most certainly worth the final award of seeing the meddlesome brat getting utterly destroyed.

Harry Potter stood in the corridor right across from where Umbridge's office was located, wondering if his little message got through that woman. Looking over the highly illegal dark magic implement of torture that he had in his hand, Harry became sick to his stomach and he had a strong suspicion of what exactly Umbridge was using that blood quill for. The second Harry could get concrete proof of Umbridge's crimes, he was going straight to the Wizengamot and if Harry had anything to say about it, that foul woman would be receiving the Dementor's Kiss.

Sufficient to say, this disturbing turn of events knocked the incident earlier in the day with the phantom Bludger right to the back of Harry's mind.


	18. Chapter 18: Retrieval

**Chapter Eighteen: Retrieval**

On a Sunday morning in late November in the large secret cavernous chamber underneath Saki Manor that housed the brand new Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki exited his personal elevator before he walked directly across the room with a purpose. He had just finished meeting with Lord Voldemort and Voldemort agreed to hand over a very powerful piece of alien technology that was extremely crucial for Saki to successfully carry out his newest plan which the Dark Lord currently had stored in his base of operations.

Of course, Saki knew Voldemort, much like himself, never did anything without expecting something in return. Voldemort recently received intelligence through the Ministry of Magic that Harry Potter was to receive a very important package being delivered to the American Wizardry Government today. Voldemort was certain that the package contained a very important magical artifact that could be used against him and he suggested that Saki would have it intercepted; Voldemort would hand over the crucial alien technology stored in his base of operations without a second thought. Saki had to laugh at Voldemort's utter ignorance, as if he had any idea of exactly how powerful this piece of alien technology was, Voldemort would achieve his goals of ruling the entire magical world sooner than even he could ever imagine.

Saki felt pretty confident about his chances of retrieving the mysterious package and gaining the alien technology, as Potter would not be personally picking up the package himself for reasons Saki did not particularly care about. Grabbing a piece of paper, Saki quickly wrote down what he wanted to accomplish before walking over towards Baxter Stockman, who was busy working on an experiment that Saki didn't particularly care too much about at the moment. Stockman recently acquired a holographic projection of his human head over the top of the canister that contained his remaining eye, his brain, and his spinal cord, in addition to the new robotic arm hooked to the side of the container.

"Stockman!" yelled Saki, causing Stockman to turn his eye towards Saki.

"Yes," said Stockman briskly.

"You are to find Hun right away and deliver this message to him for a matter that I need completed," said Saki coldly. "I have other more pressing matters that I need to attend to; otherwise I'd give Hun the required instructions myself."

"Of course," said Stockman, taking the piece of paper with his robotic arm before scooting off using the wheels hooked to the bottom of the container and muttering. "To think, a man of my obvious superior scientifically intellect such as myself being reduced to the insignificant task of being a common messenger boy. The Shredder obviously is so foolish because of his evident lack of the acknowledgment of my talents…"

"What was that Stockman?" thundered Saki as he had his back turned, about ready to step through the doorway.

"Nothing, my wise and completely respected Master," said Stockman quickly sycophantically before hastened to delivering the Shredder's message to that imbecile Hun.

Interestingly enough, despite his backpedaling, no one could accuse Baxter Stockman of not having a spine. After all of his failures under the employ of the Shredder, that was one of the few parts of his original body that he still possessed.

Just a couple of miles outside of the location of the American Wizardry Government headquarters, Hailey and a very reluctant looking Hermione were walking down the dusty pathway in the wooded area that led to their destination. The only reason why Hermione had agreed to come with Hailey on this little destination to make sure she didn't get off task was because Ginny, Theodore, and Daphne all had too much homework to take a leisurely trip to New York. As for Harry, he had other important things to do on this morning, mostly regarding plans for the next meeting of the Defense Against the Dark Arts study group. Hermione would have rather went by herself but since she didn't have the slightest clue where the American Wizardry Government headquarters were located.

They continued their walk down the trail with Hailey whistling the Hogwarts song, which was slowly but surely getting on Hermione's nerves. Hermione hastened her pace, attempting to get towards the American Wizardry Government headquarters quickly to get this over with. She hoped this trip would be worth but the way Harry was talking about this parcel that was being picked out, Hermione figured it would be a crucial magical object in the currently developing conflict with Voldemort. She couldn't wait to see what it is, although Harry gave her explicit instructions not to open it no matter the circumstances as there were quite a number of people who would kill for something like what Harry was about to receive.

Hailey stopped whistling just when they got in front of Niagara Falls. Hermione looked around, curiously, wondering why Hailey had stopped.

"Hermione, welcome to the American Wizardry Government Headquarters," said Hailey in a cheerful voice.

"The American Wizardry Government Headquarters is at Niagara Falls?" asked Hermione in a puzzled voice.

"No, it's underneath the Falls, Hermione," said Hailey. "Of course, you wouldn't know that because they location isn't detailed in any book."

"For security purposes I assume much like Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Hailey nodded before raising her wand and pointing towards Niagara Falls.

"State your name and business, please," said a female monotone voice on the opposing side of Niagara Falls.

"This is Hailey Potter and Hermione Granger," said Hailey. "We are here to pick up the package for Harry Potter."

A brief pause before the Falls magically parted, revealing the stairway down into the American Wizardry Government Headquarters.

"Thank you Miss Potter, the package is currently under heavy guard and can be found in chamber Q-7," said the voice from inside the Headquarters.

Hailey walked her way down the stairs, as Hermione walked behind her. Hermione looked around, taking in the details of the inside of the American Wizardry Government buildings. She was impressed by the layout of the building and personally believed it was a unique educational experience to visit a government headquarters of any type.

Hailey really didn't seem too fazed about visiting the American Wizardry Government headquarters, because she had visited it at least a dozen times before with either Harry, her mother, or both. Walking down two spiraled corridors, it took about a half of an hour before Hermione and Hailey reached the entrance of chamber Q-7. The entrance for chamber Q-7 was guarded by a quartet of Aurors, who had their wands ready to attack at the first sign of trouble. The Aurors stepped to the side, while still guarding the entrance as the metal door slowly opened. Stepping through with the Aurors still watching them carefully, Hermione and Hailey to see a trio of Aurors patrolling a square table with a large package that was magically sealed shut.

As they approached the table, Hermione found herself feeling impressed about the level of security. She very much doubted that two underage witches and four mutant turtles could break into this government headquarters.

"I must say I will be really glad once the contents of this package leaves headquarters," said one of the Aurors as Hailey reached forward, before picking up the package, and placing it underneath her arm.

"We don't know even exactly what the contents of the package are but our superiors said that there are a lot of people who will kill to own whatever this is," said the second of the Aurors.

"Amazingly enough, that's exactly what Harry said," said Hermione in an awestruck voice. "I think we better get this package out of here and back to Hogwarts, before anything could happen."

"What could possibly happen?" asked Hailey incredulously. "It isn't like anyone could have found out the package was here, as Harry said he didn't even tell anyone about it until he asked us to retrieve it earlier this morning. And word of anything top secret rarely gets out of this building. The only way anyone would know is if someone intercepted the owl that had the message telling Harry that the package arrived before Harry got it."

"I know but I'll fell a whole lot better when we arrive safely back at Hogwarts," said Hermione in a slightly nervous voice as she and Hailey walked from Chamber Q-7 towards the entrance. "After all, in New York isn't there a lot of…"

"Nutters," said Hailey, finishing Hermione's sentence. "Yes, but I repeat, what could happen in the ten minutes it takes us to walk from the entrance of the Headquarters to the point where the entrance of the Anti-Magical Transportation wards wear off so we can use the Portus-Amulet to make our way back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, but she had an uneasy feeling that something was up, as they exited the American Wizardry Government Headquarters.

From the other side of Niagara Falls, the duo of Mr. Touch and Mr. Go stepped into view. Mr. Go grinned as he saw the two girls walk down the pathway.

"Well, Mr. Touch, I believe ze package is in reach, all we need to do is dispose of these two girls and we'll be able to complete our job," said Mr. Go, as he leaned on his walking stick with a calculating expression on his face.

"Absolutely, Mr. Go, two little girls will not beat a pair of master assassins such as ourselves," said Mr. Touch before turning towards Mr. Go and touching knuckles. A surge of energy coursed through Mr. Touch and Mr. Go, amplifying the power of super speed for Mr. Go and the power of super strength for Mr. Touch to the maximum capacity. With that added boost of power, the two super powered assassins walked off to stalk Hermione and Hailey.

Hermione and Hailey continued their path down the trail, they were only a few hundred feet away from where the Anti-Magical Transportation wards stopped. As they reached the end of the trail, Hermione stopped short. She could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione, hurry up, we only have a little bit longer before we are out of the Anti-Magical Transportation Wards," said Hailey in an impatient voice but Hermione raised her hand to silence her best friend's sister.

"There is someone behind us," muttered Hermione.

Hailey looked around, with one hand on the package and the other hand on her wand.

"Hermione, I think you are hearing things, there is no one behind…" started Hailey, but she never finished as a white blur zipped by her. Hailey spun around anxiously before she felt two feet catching her right in the face, causing her to fly backwards into a tree.

Hermione rushed over, Harry would kill her if anything happened to his sister.

"Hailey, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"I just flew into a bloody tree at the speed of light, so what the hell do you think Hermione!" snapped Hailey, before she groggily pulled herself up to a standing position before narrowing her eyes at Mr. Touch and Mr. Go. "You!"

"Yes us, little girl," said Mr. Go in a triumphant voice. "I suggest you hand us over ze package, and there will be no further need for violence. Isn't that right Mr. Touch?"

"Positively correct, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hailey, who are these people?" muttered Hermione.

"Explanations later, Hermione, we need to get out of here now," said Hailey through gritted teeth before turning towards Mr. Touch and Mr. Go. "Go ahead and take it from me, if you think you can handle a full fledged ninja master."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. From what Harry told her, Hailey had only been training in the art of ninjitsu for a couple of months and barely was able to master a couple of basic ninjitsu moves, much less the entire art.

"Oh, we are shaking in our skin, ninja girl," said Mr. Go mockily. "Mr. Touch, I say we should give zis girl a lesson in keeping her tongue to herself."

"I would concur, Mr. Go," stated Mr. Touch but Hailey had already handed the package to Hermione and leapt recklessly straight at her attackers. Sighing, Touch and Go ducked the attack, causing Hailey to land flat on her face. Groaning, Hailey laid on the ground with blood pouring from her now busted nose.

Hermione gulped as Mr. Touch and Mr. Go had advanced on her, with malicious intentions in mind.

"You would do well to hand us the package or you will be exterminated," said Mr. Touch. "As Mr. Go will tell you, we mean business in all our endeavors."

"Once again, Mr. Touch, you have spoken the absolute truth," said Mr. Go, who rushed towards Hermione, attempting to grab a hold of the package but Hermione quickly drew her wand from her sleeve, before she sprung into the attack.

"Reducto!" cried Hermione, blasting Mr. Go full force in the chest, causing him flying back into a tree. Mr. Go slumped up against the tree, groaning in agony before Hermione walked over, helping Hailey up to her feet before looking over to see a battered Mr. Go pulling himself to his feet as Mr. Touch approached. In a blink of an eye, Mr. Touch and Mr. Go touched knuckles, charging themselves to full strength.

Hermione looked horrified as someone she just blasted hard with a spell rose to his feet as if he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Did I mention that we do kind of have to keep these two apart because if we don't, they can touch fists and undo any damage?" asked Hailey sheepishly before Hermione shoved her to the ground in a burst of anger, causing Hailey to give a noise of indignation at Hermione's actions.

"Yes, I believe that would have been important for me to know," said Hermione in an irritated voice before she helped Hailey up and they made a break straight towards the edge of the Anti-Magical Transportation wards with Touch and Go in pursuit. "Hailey Rosaline Potter, do have any more bright ideas to get us nearly killed?"

"No," said Hailey in a sweet, innocent, tone of voice.

"Good," said Hermione before pulling the Portus-Amulet out. "Hold on, we need to get out here."

Hermione raised her wand to touch the Portus-Amulet to transport her, Hailey, and the mysterious package of Harry's back to Hogwarts but she felt a large beefy hand grip her arm, pulling her back.

"Not so fast, girly," growled Mr. Touch pulling Hermione back, despite her frantic struggles as Mr. Go tucked his right arm underneath Hailey's chin causing her to drop the package on the ground, holding her tightly despite Hailey attempting to squirm and scratch her way free . "These two were rather foolish in thinking they could escape us that easily, isn't that right, Mr. Go?"

"Positively, my dear Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go, oblivious to Hailey's attempts to stamp on his feet before spotting the Portus-Amulet snapped around Hermione's neck. He dismissively tossed Hailey to the ground, before removing the Portus-Amulet from Hermione's neck. "I must say, this is a pretty little amulet, is it not, Mr. Touch?"

"Positively exquisite, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch as he let go of Hermione to turn to examine the Amulet. "Just think of all the money it will fetch on the open market."

"Ze thought never truly crossed my mind, Mr. Touch," remarked Mr. Go. "I was thinking that it might make a very admirable accessory to our very trendy fashion sense, yes."

"Too true, Mr. Go" said Mr. Touch.

Meanwhile, Hailey looked pleased with herself, as she had the package in her hand. She turned to a frantic looking Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione, while those two are distracted, let's get out of here," said Hailey.

"Oh, that would be nice Hailey, but there is just one itty bitty little problem," whispered Hermione in a calm, slightly sarcastic voice before getting to yell. "THOSE TWO NOW HAVE THE BLOODY PORTUS-AMULET THAT WE NEED TO GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

"Son of a Snape," muttered Hailey before turning to Touch and Go with a determined and dangerous look on her face. "Hey, Mop and Glow, give me back that amulet, now!"

"That's Touch and Go you insolent little brat!" snapped Mr. Go angrily. "But naturally, I believe we will be keeping ze amulet."

"Of course, we could perhaps agree on a trade, isn't that correct, Mr. Go?" inquired Mr. Touch.

"Yes, a trade would be most excellent," said Mr. Go. "A much appreciated suggestion, Mr. Touch. So let us say, you give willingly give us zat package for zis amulet. Of course, we will still be taking ze package if you refuse our offering but it will be with much more pain and suffering on your part."

Hailey turned to Hermione, before subtly slipping her the package.

"Get the package back to the city to a certain warehouse I doubt very much that I need to tell you which," muttered Hailey. "I'll try and get Harry's Portus Amulet back from these two dunderheads."

Hermione slowly nodded before cautiously backing off around the corner leading towards a nearby neighborhood as Hailey walked forward towards Touch and Go, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater.

"I decided to respectively decline your offer and also respectively teach you a lesson about taking things that don't belong to you," said Hailey, seriously.

Mr. Touch and Mr. Go exchanged incredulous looks before breaking in a loud burst of laughter.

"Mr. Touch, do take care of this little nuisance, while I will try and locate the other girl who has thought she could be so smart as to slip out with ze package," declare Mr. Go snapped the Portus-Amulet around his neck

"Brilliant strategy, Mr. Go. I shall meet up with you when I complete this little triviality," said Mr. Touch as the two super powered hitmen reached towards each other, touching knuckles, recharging their power to full capacity before moving there separate directions.

Hailey could not believe her luck; she had inadvertently stumbled into a successful strategy of separating Touch and Go. She had a better chance of defeating Touch without his little buddy there to join him in their recharging. Then, she could worry about going after Mr. Go and getting back the Portus-Amulet. Hailey just hoped that Hermione was crafty enough to dodge Go until Touch could be disposed of.

Mr. Touch swung his large fist at Hailey but Hailey managed to throw herself out of harm's way. Springing high into the air, Hailey blasted Mr. Touch full force in the chest with both of her feet. Unfortunately, this staggered Touch back a few steps as he rushed Hailey but Hailey managed to avoid Mr. Touch attempting to smash her skull in with both of his arms. Spinning around, Mr. Touch grabbed Hailey by the throat, before hoisting her up and throwing her towards the ground. Hailey managed to steady herself like Harry taught her and land on her feet to minimize the impact.

"C'mon is that all you've got," said Hailey as she backed off, trying to incite Mr. Touch into attacking her to burn up more of his power.

"I will pound you into paste, girl," said Mr. Touch as he lumbered forward, attempting to take Hailey's head off with a punch but Hailey back flipped out of the way. She barely avoided landing on her face before scooting back before slipping onto a road leading into the city.

Mr. Touch began to walk forward in pursuit of his target. No way, he was letting a mere girl embarrass him.

Back in the city, Hermione turned around in a street corner, with sweat dripping down her face. She hoped she gave that lunatic that was going after her the slip.

"Hello again, Mademoiselle," declared Mr. Go in a tone of voice that caused Hermione to wince. "I must say, you are not being very polite attempting to give good old Mr. Go ze slip. It would be in your best interest for you to just give the package and then we can avoid ze bloodshed, yes."

Hermione backed off, her knees shaking, before pulling her wand out and pointing it towards the manhole cover Mr. Go stood on.

"Wingardium Leviosa," stated Hermione, causing to levitate enough to blast Mr. Go off of it. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief but unfortunately it was short lived as Mr. Go swiftly landed firmly on his feet.

"Ah, I believe you will need to do much better than that to defeat me," said Mr. Go but Hermione managed to slip past the entrance of a nearby parking.

If Hermione recalled correctly from her previous visit to New York nearly four years ago, the warehouse she was looking for was at least three streets over from where she was. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't completely sure, as in the city the size of New York, it was extremely easy to become lost.

Hailey stood in front an alleyway, with a smirk on her face. The warehouse was just a few blocks away. Hailey didn't have much more time to map out a strategy as Mr. Touch stepped around the corner before quickly swinging his fist into the stomach of Hailey. The force sent Hailey flying backwards right towards a fence at the end of the dead end alleyway.

Shaking her head slightly to clear the cobwebs, Hailey hoisted herself up to her feet, before picking up a metal garbage can lid. She flung it directly towards Mr. Touch but Mr. Touch swung his fist forward, splitting the lid open with one swift motion.

"Playtime's over," declared Mr. Touch as he moved forward but Hailey managed to duck the charge of Mr. Touch before leaping up, catching him in the ribs with both feet.

Touch yelled before charging forward, swinging a fist towards Hailey but Hailey ducked and Mr. Touch punched a concrete wall. Touch staggered around, feeling his power completely drained as Hailey kicked at Mr. Touch, knocking him backwards out of the alleyway. Bending down, Mr. Touch swung at Hailey once again but Hailey rolled underneath before pulling out her wand, pointing it towards a nearby street sign.

"Wingardium Leviosa," muttered Hailey but Mr. Touch advanced towards her, laughing as he thought she had botched her attack. With a grin set upon her face, Hailey levitated the street sign above the head of Mr. Touch, letting it linger for a few seconds before she jerked her arm back.

The street sign plummeted right onto the head of Mr. Touch, causing him to fall straight to the ground. Looking rather pleased with herself, Hailey turned to find Hermione.

Little did Hailey know that Mr. Touch pulled himself to a standing position and continued his pursuit, despite the new addition of several large knots on the top of his head.

Just a couple of miles from the warehouse, Hermione stumbled back. She wondered exactly how Harry could stand dealing with incidents such as the one she was in the process of experiencing. Hermione was absolutely positive if she had as many close brushes with injury or death as Harry did, she would be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Hermione backed off but she winced as she inadvertently backed herself towards the end of a dead end road. She came to the all too unfortunate realization that she had just ran out of room.

Mr. Go walked towards Hermione with a triumphant look on his face. Hermione sank up against the wall, clutching the package with a fearful look on her face, the trademark Gryffindor courage deserting her, too petrified to even reach for her wand.

"I believe you have reached the end of the line, no," declared Mr. Go. "Zis is your final warning, hand over ze package or else."

Hermione looked at Mr. Go who looked ready to seriously hurt her and started to hand the package over but wilted when she envisioned what Harry's disappointment if she had relinquished the package.

"Never!" stated Hermione definitely.

"Very well, you leave me but little choice," said Mr. Go, raising his walking stick, preparing to bash Hermione right in the face but Hailey grabbed Mr. Go's arm, spinning him around.

"Give me the bloody Amulet," said Hailey in a low, dangerous voice but Mr. Go swung his walking stick at Hailey, causing Hailey to stumble backwards.

"You will pay, for your insolence!" cried Mr. Go, swinging his walking stick, but the cackling sound of his power beginning to reach it's end echoed through Hailey's ears.

Go slumped forward, looking really weak as Hailey had a triumphant smirk on her face before leaping up and kicking Mr. Go causing him to fly backwards.

Hermione pulled herself up before she followed Hailey out of the alleyway.

"Well, all we need to do is grab the Portus-Amulet so we can get…out of here," declared Hermione as she trailed off, as she spied Mr. Touch and Mr. Go standing right in front of the warehouse, knocking their fists together, recharging their power.

"Or not," muttered Hailey in a depressed tone of voice.

"Time for us to purloin the package, Mr. Go," declared Mr. Touch in a tone of voice that indicated for him Christmas had come early and brought all the holidays along for the party.

"Once again, you would be absolutely correct, Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go as he reached forward, effortlessly pulling the package from Hermione's grasp. "Our employer will be most pleased."

Hailey looked as the metal door of the warehouse slowly raised, revealing the unmistakable appearance of Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph behind Touch and Go, weapons out and looking ready to attack Touch and Go at a moments notice.

"I'm certain that whoever your employer will be, they will be not pleased," said Hermione with a smug, knowing tone of voice.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Mr. Touch.

"It means, you should turn around right about now," suggested Hailey with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Nice try, but we will not be falling for zat trick," said Mr. Go but Leo tapped Go on the shoulder as Raph tapped Touch on the shoulder. Turning around with looks of confusion, Touch and Go became wide eyed as Raph's fist flew right into Touch's mouth and Leo knocked Mr. Go back with a punch.

The package flew backwards and Hailey effortlessly caught it, showing exactly why she was selected as the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

"Mr.Go, we have ambushed by a quartet of lizards," said Mr. Touch in indignation.

"Hey, get it right, dude, we're turtles," said Mikey, as he swung his nunchucks in a spiral pattern, smashing Mr. Touch right in the mouth as Raph and Leo both sprang up, knocking Mr. Touch backwards.

"Well, turtles, you will be in ze soup now!" bellowed Mr. Go as he swung his walking stick towards Leo but Leo swiftly blocked it with his katana. "Ze turtle soup that is."

Mr. Go swung the walking stick, knocking Leo back into the outside wall of the warehouse but he turned around to see Don toss his Bo staff right at his throat. The Bo staff connected right where the Portus-Amulet was fastened to Mr. Go's neck, knocking him backwards, and causing the Amulet to fly backwards right, clattering the ground. Mr. Go made a made dash for the Amulet but Hailey stamped his fingers, before picking the Amulet.

"I don't think so, Mr. Go," sang Hailey before brightening at her own poetic genius. "Hey that rhymed. I'm so awesome."

Hermione groaned as she shook her head in irritation as Raph leapt up, kicking Mr. Go right in the head, before the assassin could go over the Portus-Amulet again.

"You know, I never fought someone who had such a deplorable taste for fashion," muttered Raph, as he blocked Mr. Go's walking stick with his Sai and then proceeded to knock Mr. Go backwards with a well placed elbow to the face.

"How dare you, zis is the very latest fashion," groaned Mr. Go in agony before collapsing to the ground with his powers depleted and talking weakly as he pulled himself up weakly. "I think it is time for us to be recharging, Mr. Touch."

Don leapt up, smashing his Bo staff right into the face of Mr. Touch, preventing him from reaching Mr. Go so they could power up.

"I don't think we can allow that to happen, boys," said Don as Leo swung his sword keeping Mr. Go at bay.

Hermione and Hailey exchanged a look before Hermione watched Hailey pull out her wand, with Hermione placing a hand on the parcel tucked underneath Hailey's arm.

"Thank, good bye, sayonara suckers!" yelled Hailey, as Mr. Go attempted to make one final attempt to walk snatch the package but the Portus-Amulet activated, pulling Hermione and Hailey back to Hogwarts.

Touch and Go shared a horrified look as the Turtles looked about ready to finish them off. Raising their fists, they touched them, replenishing their powers.

"Let us beat a hasty retreat, Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"I must certainly agree Mr. Touch, we are not getting paid to fight these turtles," said Mr. Touch before Touch and Go turned and quickly retreated across the street.

"I knew you'd see it our way," said Mikey in a triumphant voice before he joined his brothers in returning to the lair.

Outside the Great Hall, Hermione and Hailey landed safely from the transport from the transport from the Portus Amulet. Hermione massaged her forehead in irritation. The events of today had succeeded in giving her a migraine.

"How does Harry do things like this on a regular basis?" wondered Hermione in complete irritation.

Hailey shrugged, as she honestly had no clue.

"I better check in with Harry, I think he might want to know that we got his package back safely," said Hailey, pulling out her two way mirror and tapping her wand. Harry's face appeared on the mirror.

"Yes," said Harry.

"We managed to make it back to Hogwarts in one piece with the package, with only some minor difficulties," said Hailey.

"Minor difficulties?" hissed Hermione but Hailey raised her hand to hush Hermione.

"Excellent, I'm up in the Room of Requirement with the others, you can bring it up here," said Harry in a pleased tone of voice.

Hailey nodded, before tapping her wand on the Portus-Amulet, transporting her, Hermione, and the package outside of the Room of Requirement. The door opened and Hailey and Hermione walked through the doorway inside. Harry, Ginny, Daphne, and Theodore were sitting around a circular table, busily at work but Harry looked up, taking the package from Hailey.

"I must say, I'm very lucky to manage to get my hands on this when I did, as there are quite a few people who would do anything to own one of these," said Harry, as he opened up the package. Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Hailey, and Hermione watched intently, as Harry reached into the package, pulling out an aged broomstick.

"A broomstick!" screamed Hermione incredulously. "You sent us all the way on a dangerous…"

"Harry, where did you get one of those?" interrupted Daphne. "I thought they were only a myth."

"I heard they only made a dozen of them and most of them were bought up by magical antique collectors," said Theodore.

"A real life genuine Wind Storm racing broom," said Ginny in an awed voice. "I wouldn't believe it, but there it is right in front of me. It can fly at the speed of a killing curse."

"Sounds dangerous," said Hailey seriously before brightening up with a cheerful expression. "I want to ride it."

"I thought this would be something that would help against Voldemort," said Hermione in a voice that indicated that she was trying not to lose her temper but slowly failing.

"Tell me something Hermione, did I ever once say the word, Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Hermione racked her brain for an instance of Harry ever saying that this package had anything to do with the fight against Voldemort, but Harry had only said that people would kill for this item and never once mentioned anything regarding Voldemort.

"No, I guess not," muttered Hermione in a sad voice, mentally kicking herself for jumping to conclusions "But you said that a lot of people would kill for something like this."

"I wouldn't be wrong, as magical antique collectors can be very savage people if they find out about a rare item," remarked Harry.

Hermione nodded, she had to admit that Harry had a point.

"So, exactly what minor difficulties did you encounter when you picked up my antique?" asked Harry curiously which prompted Hailey and Hermione to launch into telling the details of the trip they just took to New York.


	19. Chapter 19: Hijinx in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 19: Hijinx in Hogsmeade:**

A large quantity of snow blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle part of December. The holiday break was to begin tomorrow but today, the students had the last Hogsmeade weekend until the spring. A weekend that many had been looking forward to complete some last minute Christmas shopping before the holidays had officially begun.

Harry walked down to breakfast. Today, he wasn't going to be the Boy-Who-Lived, no matter what. He was going to enjoy a nice, relaxing day in Hogsmeade alone with his girlfriend. After all, after how hard he had been working preparing for the inevitable time where Voldemort would break his silence and renew his reign of terror, Harry was absolutely certain that he deserved a day off. Harry would be damned if anything got in his way of his date with Ginny.

Then again, Harry wondered if that was too much as every Hogsmeade weekend, something rather catastrophic happened, ruining the entire trip. Harry hoped that the upcoming Hogsmeade trip would go off without any difficulties.

Harry walked through the doorway from the area leading up from the dungeons, into the Great Hall where Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny had already managed to get up before Harry and were about to eat breakfast.

"Morning Harry," said Ginny brightly as Harry sat down next to her.

"Up a bit late aren't you Harry?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Yeah that is a bit peculiar, normally you beat us up by several hours," said Hermione before quickly adding. "Not that we're complaining because after all of the work you've been doing as of late, you look as if you could have used some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry dismissively. "Mind you, I wasn't trying to get extra sleep because I've got a lot of work to do. Voldemort does have fifty years of magical knowledge on me, you know."

"Yes, but what good is knowledge going to do you if you fall asleep the next time you go against Voldemort," said Hermione coolly, as she buttered her toast.

"Funnily enough Mum told me the same thing the other day," said Harry. "You sure, you two haven't been conspiring behind my back, Hermione?"

"Well, you have to admit they're both right," said Theodore as Daphne nodded in agreement.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione raised her hand tentatively to cut him off.

"Harry, we know you know what you're doing, it's just that we're concerned," whispered Hermione before turning towards Ginny. "Isn't that right, Ginny?"

"Hermione, I prefer not to be involved in this, okay," said Ginny calmly, as she partially agreed with Hermione, but she was beginning to agree with Harry about the fact that he was many steps behind Voldemort in magical experience and needed to work extra hard if he wanted to catch up. Granted, she didn't like it but that was the unfortunate truth of the matter.

"I know you're concerned but…." Started Harry before he shook his head. "Never mind, this is a conversion I don't wish to have today, Hermione. "

Hermione nodded in reluctant agreement but she still wore a rather anxious look on her face.

"Personally, I can't wait to get out of this school," said Daphne. "Even through I don't think this year will be much of a holiday with all the homework the teachers are piling on us."

"Yeah, they seem to want to kill us before we even get to take our O.W.Ls," remarked Theodore in a tired voice. "Still, it will do us some good to get out of Hogwarts for the day and go into Hogsmeade."

"Providing we don't get buried under several feet of snow, that is," said Daphne.

"I certainly hope snow is the least of my worries," said Harry darkly.

"I agree, every time we have a Hogsmeade weekend, something rather out of the ordinary happens," said Ginny in a moody voice.

"You know last time nothing too terribly out of the ordinary occurred," said Hermione calmly. "Just enjoy your day."

"Besides, no one would be stupid enough to try some diabolical scheme to ruin your day in this weather," said Hailey, who had just arrived at the Slytherin Table. "Look, Ginny, Harry, you just enjoy your day. Nothing bad is going to happen. I know I'm going to enjoy mine."

"Hailey, please tell me you're not going to sneak into Hogsmeade illegally," said Harry sternly.

"Okay, Harry, I'm not sneaking into Hogsmeade illegally," said Hailey and she was rewarded by incredulous looks from Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. "What? You told me to tell you that and I did."

"Just don't get caught," said Harry shortly before he rose up from his seat and walked away from the Great Hall. A second later, Ginny got up as well, before following Harry without another word.

"What's their problem today, anyway?" asked Hailey lightly when Ginny and Harry was completely out of an earshot of everyone.

"Voldemort," said Hermione shortly.

"Well, yes, that can ruin anyone's outlook on life," said Hailey, nodding her head in agreement. From what she knew, Ginny and Harry had both been working hard preparing for the inevitable moment that Voldemort will come out of hiding.

Hogsmeade was covered in quite a substantial bit of snow and the cold winds blew in the faces of the students, causing the students who had braved the trip to the village on the eve of the beginning of the winter holidays to take refuge in many of the shops.

Harry and Ginny walked down the slippery paths, their boots heavily charmed against slipping and to help them walk easily through the mounds of snow in Hogsmeade.

"So, Ginny, do you think we should go to the Three Broomsticks first?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"That would be good, Harry, providing we can make it through this bitter cold," said Ginny putting her gloved hands over her face, while shivering at the cold whipping down at her face.

Harry blinked; he couldn't believe he forgot to do this. He raised his wand, waving it in a diagonal motion, sending a splash of orange light across his and Ginny's bodies.

"Better?" asked Harry.

"Yes, thank you Harry," said Ginny. "Another one of your inventions, I presume."

"No actually, Mum created that spell when she worked you-know-where," said Harry. "Rather useful spell warms you up for about fifteen minutes, which is long enough to get to an indoor location and out of this blasted weather."

"So, your mongrel Mudblood mother decided to teach you a few tricks when she came back from the dead, Potter," drawled a cool voice which caused Ginny and Harry to spin around, pointing their wands, ready to blast whomever was speaking to them at the first sign of trouble.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind them, with an indifferent expression on his face. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since the duel that caused Malfoy to be expelled from Hogwarts almost a year ago and a meeting right now was unfortunately all too soon.

"Oh, it's just you Malfoy," said Ginny calmly. "We thought for a minute it was someone who was actually a threat."

"Amusing, Weasley," said Malfoy dryly. "So you're still leeching off of Potter, hoping to get yourself a bit of gold. I reckon whatever you get is more than your father would make in a year."

"Malfoy, you're one to talk about leeching off of people, as much as you leech off your father's reputation," said Harry coolly, putting his arm around Ginny who looked around ready to curse Malfoy into the next year. "Anyway, why are you even here?"

"I have a right to be here, Potter. There is no law prohibiting me from visiting a village," drawled Malfoy. "You should be offering me your condolences as we speak, Potter."

"What, did you finally discover the fact your father has a disgraced older brother who's a squib currently living in New York?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"How dare you, you stupid bitch!" exclaimed Malfoy which caused Ginny to put her hand onto his arm to make sure that Harry didn't attempt to do something along the lines of yanking Malfoy's voice box out.

As appealing as the thought of a Draco Malfoy who had suddenly and painfully lost the ability to speak sounded.

"A line as pure and noble as the Malfoys would have nothing as disgusting as a squib as part of us. Father is an only child, as all respectful purebloods are," said Malfoy in a snide, pompous voice.

"Look, Malfoy, as much as I'd love to stay here and explain to you why you yourself has disgraced your family line more than a squib, Ginny and I have plans for today," said Harry as if he was talking to a small child.

"Besides, Harry, I'm sure Draco here has plans himself that he needs to get on with," said Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eye. "After all, he needs to spend some quality time with his left hand."

Harry broke into laughter as Malfoy reached into his pocket instinctively but Harry held up his hand.

"Malfoy, I didn't come here to embarrass anyone, but I swear if you attempt to attack me, there is a good chance that we'll be sending whatever is left of you back to your father in a matchbox," said Harry in a serious tone of voice before Ginny grabbed his hand to make sure Harry didn't do anything that he'd regret.

"Watch yourself," said Malfoy cryptically before turning around with a sulky expression on his face.

Ginny and Harry snickered as they walked down to the path towards the Three Broomsticks.

"I must say there is a small, deranged part of me that sort of misses having Malfoy attending Hogwarts," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yes, I must admit it's amusing to see him making a fool out of himself attempting to match wits with you," said Ginny as she followed her boyfriend to the There Broomsticks before growing suddenly seriously. "You don't suppose he might try to do something to disrupt our date."

"Ginny, dear, I doubt Malfoy could do anything that would not take me a few seconds to stop and teach him a rather painful lesson that he soon won't forget," said Harry, before they pushed the door to the Three Broomsticks open, before walking inside towards the warmth.

Draco stood on the pathway, seething. How dare those two disrespect him? He was a Malfoy after all, one of the most elite pureblooded families who ever lived. Draco was particularly outraged by the slanderous remarks that there was a squib in the Malfoy family line. Squibs were perhaps the most disgusting things on the planet. Some considered them below Mudbloods in respect.

Every bad thing that had happened to Draco over the past few years could be related back to Potter. His father told Draco that within a few years, he would be the leader of the Slytherin house but his influence broke when Potter got himself sorted into Slytherin, no doubt influencing the Sorting Hat in someway. There would be no way a pathetic half blood would be Slytherin. Yet somehow Potter had managed over the next couple of years to gain the influence of at least sixty percent of the Slytherin house, mostly the younger students. That number surely grew with each passing year, as more of the older purebloods left Hogwarts and new students, with a few Mudbloods tossed in to disgrace the Slytherin house even further, replaced them. All of which subscribed to Potter's demented outlook on the world, namely Mudbloods, half bloods, part humans, and other unnaturalness should be on equal footing to noble pureblood wizards. As far as Draco was concerned, Potter was a manipulative bastard robbing the magical world of its long observed precious traditions and he was no better than that old fool Albus Dumbledore.

Then last year, Potter managed to provoke him into a duel, which caused Draco's expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately for him, Draco's life would get much worse after being expelled from Hogwarts. Thanks to Potter, he was blocked from attending any other Magical school in the world, under threat of being thrown in Azkaban. His father could have overturned this block, but even his father had been poisoned slightly by Potter's action. Draco's father had been rather cold in the past year as if this entire incident was his fault and had sliced his inheritance in half. Surely, his father should be intelligent enough to realize that this was all Potter's fault!

Draco vowed to make Potter pay for what he did to him, one way or another. If it was the last thing he would do, Draco would bring down Harry Potter by himself and expose him as a disgrace for all of the Magical World to see.

Taking his wand out, Draco stalked off to find where Weasley and Potter had gone, fighting the bitter cold and blowing snow as he made his way down the pathway, barely avoiding slipping on the ice underneath the snow and falling flat on his face He would make them pay for treating him as a joke.

A much warmed up and relaxed Harry and Ginny sat at a table in a secluded corner of the Three Broomsticks, talking quietly about various subjects under the cover of a layered privacy ward while enjoying their butterbeers. Ginny seemed to be doing her best to dance around the subject of Voldemort and anything relating to Harry's enemy. Still, Harry felt grateful that she asked him about something indirectly relating to Voldemort that he needed an opinion on.

"Harry, you really haven't said anything about passing on the reigns to the Defense group to someone else yet," said Ginny.

"I just was thinking about that the other day and I'll try to be brief as I can, so not to take up too much time and ruin the day," said Harry calmly. "I'm looking to slowly integrate someone else leading to the group so I can slip back into the advisory role we talked about earlier. Looking at everyone in our group, there seems to be three that have been improving well enough that I feel comfortable with taking the role of leading the Defense group."

Harry paused before taking a deep breath as Ginny looked intently at him, waiting for the answer.

"Those three would be, you, Hermione, and Luna," said Harry quickly. "Now, I've already spoken to Hermione and she's absolutely adamant about the fact that with her prefect duties, she won't have time to run a group that would keep the standards that I have been running. I haven't gotten around to talking to Luna yet, but I probably won't get around to doing that until after the holidays."

"Harry, if I have to and Luna says no to running the group, I'll help take some of the stress off of you by running the group because I have a feeling that you'll keep running the group," said Ginny slowly. "I really don't want to do it unless I have to because it will look like…"

"Ginny, I know you can handle it and I wouldn't put you in such a position if I wasn't confident you can handle it," said Harry sternly. "Trust me; I'm not playing favorites just because I love you. Doing that would hurt you and that is one thing that I wouldn't be able to stand."

Ginny smiled before raising her wand and wordlessly casting a couple more rather creative privacy wards so her and Harry wouldn't be disturbed for any reason. Getting the hint, Harry pulled his girlfriend forward in an embrace before kissing her.

Draco walked through the Three Broomsticks, casually stepping around anyone, before looking around to see if there was anyone who was to witness what he was going to do. Seeing that everyone was busy talking, Draco stepped forward preparing to get a clear shot to curse Potter or Weasley.

Unfortunately for the disgraced Malfoy heir, he hit one of the privacy wards. Draco's skin felt as if it had burst into flames. Wincing, he stumbled outside the Three Broomsticks, as the burning feeling subsided before being replaced by Draco getting the impulse of wanting to claw off all of his skin. Draco stepped outside, screaming as he itched his arms madly. His arms had broken out into a rash that seemed to itch more by each passing second no matter what Draco did.

In his inattentiveness from itching, Draco slipped on the ice, falling backwards into a rather large mound of snow. The snow seemed to have relieved the rash on his arms slightly but now Draco was found with the problem of being cold and wet.

"Siccus" muttered Draco, using a drying charm to remove the excess snow from his robes, before he gingerly pulled himself up the snow covered grounds of Hogsmeade, with scratch marks all over his arms but the hives having vanished.

Ginny and Harry walked from the Three Broomsticks hand in hand, looking up the pathway, oblivious to Malfoy glaring at them from a distance.

"Harry, I think I'm in the mood for some chocolate," remarked Ginny with a smirk.

"I'm always in the mood for chocolate, sweetheart" said Harry dreamingly, thinking fondly of his second love, other than Ginny before the two walked off towards Honeydukes.

Draco ambled down the path. He would have those two this time. Raising his wand with a sadistic glare that even the Dark Lord would be grudgingly impressed by, Draco prepared for his attack.

A whooshing sound from behind him caused Draco to turn around. A large snow ball flew, smacking Draco flush in the face.

"How dare you!" snapped Draco, wiping the snow from his face, before looking around but there seemed to be no one he could see. "I'm a Malfoy and I deserved to be…"

Draco was cut off in mid sentence by another snowball impacting in his face. He stumbled backwards, falling in a large pile of snow once again. Looking up to his horror, Draco saw another pile of snow levitating above him. He closed his eyes, bracing for the worst, but the snow sailed over him, landing a few inches away from where he was laying.

"So, you didn't have the nerve to actually go through with burying a Malfoy alive in snow," said Draco triumphantly but he paid for his flippant remarks as a barrage of a dozen snowballs sailed right towards him.

Draco managed to dodge all but a few of the seemingly cursed snowballs. It seemed whomever was doing this was sending a serious message to him as one of the last snowballs had a large chunk of sharp ice buried in it.

Draco slipped around the corner, attempting to give whoever was doing this the slip. He wasn't going to let a few snow related mishaps handicap his plans for his revenge on Potter and Weasley.

Ginny walked from the counter with her purchases from Honeydukes. Harry was still picking up a few things, but it was best that she paid for her stuff quickly; otherwise Harry would insist on paying the money for what she wanted. Truth be told, Ginny wouldn't feel right if Harry had paid for his own Christmas present from her. Ginny had a feeling that Harry would love her even more for getting him this and would probably build a shrine in her honor. Of course, it was yet to be determined whether that'd be before or after Harry chewed Ginny out before spending so much money on him despite Harry spending at least twice as much on her.

"Finished," said Harry with a gleeful smile as he levitated which seemed to be half of the chocolate in the store towards the counter. "This should last at least a couple of weeks."

Ginny giggled at Harry's joke. Her boyfriend had often said that he had a pretty big part of helping keep Honeydukes in business with his chocolate addiction, but the more Ginny thought about it, there was a pretty good ring of truth to Harry's words. Harry carried his purchases in a magically modified bag before pushing the door open and walking back into the village of Hogsmeade.

Harry stopped short, raising his hand to halt Ginny, as he saw a very large, thick man with wild black hair and a black beard. Blinking, Harry realized who the man was.

"Ginny, it's Hagrid," muttered Harry, pointing down the street.

Ginny blinked a couple of times before her eyes widening at the former gameskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Care of Magical Creatures teacher who resigned last year. Harry quickly quickened his pace to keep up with the giant strides of Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Harry in a cool voice which caused the half giant to stop in his tracks, giving the slightest impression of a wince before slowly turning around.

"Oh hello, Harry, Ginny," said Hagrid in a shaky tone of voice, revealing his face to be covered in scrapes, half healed cuts, and two black eyes. "If ya don't mind, I have a very important meetin' that I need to be on time fer."

Hagrid turned without another word and continued to walk off; with Harry noticing the half giant had a slight limp as well.

"Harry, maybe we should…." Started Ginny but Harry raised his hand to silence her.

"No, Ginny, let him go, whatever he's been doing is likely to reach me through the usual channels sooner or later," said Harry but he wondered what exactly had Hagrid been doing to leave him in such a state. Normally the half giant was rather jovial but today he seemed dark and slightly brooding, almost like Harry on a bad day.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine Ginny," said Harry dismissively before brightening up. "But never mind that, I've got something to show you."

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny curiously as she took Harry's hand before they walked down a little used path of Hogsmeade.

"It's a surprise," said Harry mysteriously as they walked down Hogsmeade. Truth be told, Harry needed something to get his mind off of the grisly sight of Hagrid's face that he saw a short while ago.

Draco Malfoy staggered down the pathway, raising his wand in anger, attempting to ignore the fact that a snowball was currently wrapped around the back of his head. He was certain that Potter had something to do with this current bout of humiliation, as he viewed his rival do wandless magic earlier. It would surprise Draco little if his enemy could use time delayed charm work as well.

Draco pointed his wand towards his two unsuspecting targets but he heard a cracking sound from above him. A second later, about six or seven icicles that were hanging from the side of the building fell towards Draco. Draco threw his arms over his head managing to avoid the majority of the icicles. One of the icicles had grazed Draco's forehead, cutting his forehead badly.

"Damn you Potter!" snapped Draco, before he turned around to the sound of insane giggling. "Who's there?"

Hailey Potter stood underneath her brother's Invisibility cloak, doubled over in laughter, but she decided she better back off before Draco was wise to her antics. Still, she would be damned if that pompous little ferret ruined her brother and her best friend's date

Draco spun around; looking for the source but it must have been his imagination as there was no one near. Without another word, Draco cautiously walked forward, with his wand pointing behind his back, just in case he was the victim of another attack.

Harry and Ginny reached the top of slightly steep hill, looking up at a quaint and quite cozy looking cottage.

"This is a lovely looking house Harry, but how did you know about it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"After my grandparents were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange before my Mum's seventh year, she bought this cottage so she could get away easily on the weekends at Hogwarts and work on projects for the Department of Mysteries," muttered Harry. "Since she never really died, ownership of the house didn't revert back to Gringotts, so she still owns this house as of right now."

"Well, what are we doing standing out here where people can see us, when we can go inside there where we can be in private," hinted Ginny

Harry nodded in agreement. He knew there was a pretty damn good reason that he loved this girl.

Draco stumbled up the hill, with his wand raised, angrily blasting patches of snow out of the way. Potter and Weasley will pay and what better way to make them pay would be in a place where there would be no witnesses. They had backed themselves into a corner going inside that secluded house.

Draco staggered up the pathway, pulling out his wand but a cool, cryptic voice stopped him.

"You are trespassing, turn back now or face dire consequences," whispered the voice.

Draco blinked but shook his head.

"Alohomora," muttered Draco, but a jet of orange light flew out of the key hole, parting Draco's hair, knocking him backwards.

Much to his horror, the majority of his hair had been removed from whatever that curse which hit him was.

"We did warn you," said the voice but Draco looked up in time to see the head of a thirteen year old girl with unruly auburn hair floating in mid hair.

"Ha," said Draco, grasping, managing to pull the rest of the invisibility cloak before grabbing the girl by the arm.

Hailey cursed, she had gotten a bit too cocky in teaching her lesson for Draco.

"So, you must be Potter's sister," said Draco with a triumphant voice. "I wonder if your safe return would get Potter to overturn his block keeping me from continuing my magical education."

Draco attempted to pull the young Potter girl down the path but a blast of emotionally charged accidental magical propelled Draco backwards. Hailey's knees buckled before she dropped down to the ground because of how powerful the accidental magic turned out to be.

As she looked up, Hailey caught a glance of a white ferret looking at her in fear. Hailey's lip trembled for a second before she burst out into laughter.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Malfoy," said Hailey with a smirk as the ferret attempted the ferret attempted to get away, but Hailey used her wand to levitate the ferret in the air.

A moment later, the door opened with a very perplexed looking Harry and Ginny walking out, their hair and clothes slightly askew.

"Uh, Hailey, mind telling me what you're doing up here with a ferret," said Ginny in a slow voice, looking utterly confused.

"Hello Draco," said Harry, looking down at the ferret before growing suddenly serious. "Hailey, you realize what you just did was N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, don't you?"

"So," said Hailey, failing to see the point.

"Nevermind," said Harry, sighing before turning to the ferret and raising his wand, turning him back to the very irritated form of Draco Malfoy.

"How dare you turn me into a ferret you vile little half blood!" screamed Draco who looked on the verge of bursting into tears. "Listen to me, I'm Draco Malfoy, a member of one of the noblest families in existence and I will not be made a mockery out…"

Harry waved his wand in an irritable matter, turning Malfoy back into a ferret.

"Time to send you back to Malfoy manor," said Harry, creating wordlessly creating a Portkey out of a fallen icicle. He transfigured Draco back into his human form just as the Portkey activated, pulling him back to Malfoy Manor. Harry then turned to Hailey. "Next time you pull a prank on someone with an Invisibility Cloak, make sure it doesn't come off? Otherwise, I'll have to tell Mum."

"Yes, Harry," said Hailey in a small voice, figuring she better get back to the school through the secret passageway as the snow was beginning to cover down rather heavily.

A couple of hours later, Ginny and Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, with Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione crowding around a special Evening installment of the Daily Prophet. Harry winced; his friends never looked twice at the Daily Prophet unless it was something big.

"What now?" asked Harry, bending over to take a good look at the paper in front of him.

"I think you better read this Harry," said Hermione.

_**Fudge resigns from post of Minister of Magic in light of recent scandal:**_

_In a shocking turn of events earlier today, the post of Minister of Magic has been resigned, as Cornelius Fudge made a speech earlier today in front of all Ministry Department Heads announcing his resignation. The timing of these events seems rather peculiar, given the recent allegations that have come to light regarding Fudge. The Wizengamot is currently investigating charges that Fudge has grossly misused his power since becoming Minister and has embezzled money from intended contributions to various magical charities. These claims will be further investigated after the holiday season and many Ministry officials who worked close to Fudge will be summoned to testify against the ex-Minister. _

_Minister of Magic elections were to be held this coming November, but an interim Minister shall be picked in the final week of January by the Wizengamot. Until that time, the Wizengamot will fill in making all decisions that a Minister would normally make. _

Harry put down the paper, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Very peculiar that Fudge would resign after he worked so hard to get Umbridge so much power in the school and now attempt to bury those allegations," said Harry thoughtfully.

"You know, that is strange Harry," said Theodore, nodding his head. "Someone had to leak information about Fudge's wrong doing to the Wizengamot."

Harry gave this matter a great deal of thought for about a minute. The Ministry was in slight disarray right now due to their Minister resigning unexpectedly.

"So, do you think that we have a chance of having someone who might be more corrupt than Fudge slipping their way into the Minister position?" asked Hermione fretfully.

"Of course, Fudge might have liked the idea of power without answering to someone a little too much and whoever leaked this information must have done it for a good reason," said Ginny. "What do you think, Harry?"

"Fudge did seem rather dependent on Dumbledore during his early years and recently, Fudge seemed to not care what the old man had to say," said Harry slowly and carefully.

"Dependent might be a bit of an understatement Harry, from what I heard, Fudge bombarded Dumbledore daily with owls asking for advice in his first couple of years," said Daphne.

"What would Dumbledore have to gain through?" asked Hermione. "Even he must have realized that controlling the Ministry has no value."

"He must have realized that yes, but maybe he wants easy access to something vital at the Ministry that Fudge wouldn't let him have," said Harry slowly. "I'm not quite sure that Dumbledore might have done this, it could be some power hungry Ministry official wanting to be Minister of Magic."

Harry didn't really give the fact Fudge resigned too much more thought that evening. He just hoped whomever became interim Minister wasn't too much worse than Fudge. After all, tomorrow was the beginning of the winter holiday and that meant two weeks without having the displeasure of seeing Umbridge. The unfortunate thought of Umbridge brought Harry to the fact that he still hadn't come across anything concrete that would get Umbridge tossed into Azkaban. The mere possession of a blood quill would have been good enough for any other Ministry, but of course, the British Minister of Magic had many people who refused acknowledge the concepts of truth and justice. Harry required evidence that would back Umbridge into a corner so far that horrid woman could not manage to politic her way out.

Still, two Umbridge free weeks in New York would satisfy Harry for right now.


	20. Chapter 20: The Christmas Aliens

**Chapter Twenty: The Christmas Aliens**

It was currently a very joyous time around the world. Indeed, Christmas Eve was currently upon the entire world. Children were playing throughout the streets, happily going on their merry way.

"Ah I love Christmas," remarked Mikey, as the fun loving mutant turtle strolled through Central Park with a happy expression on his face, his true appearance concealed with a blue coat, black pants, orange cap, and orange scarf pulled over his face. "The most wonderful time of the year, what could be better?"

Mikey walked down the pathway, surveying the area around him. The ground was blanked with a heavy amount of snow, but not heavy enough to decide against going outdoors.

Mikey's attention was diverted by a whooshing sound from above. Quickly turning around, Mikey found a snowball impacting right flush into his face. The turtle staggered backwards, before spinning around to see that the culprit was a ten year old boy.

"Uh, sorry mister," said the young boy in a shaky, apologetic, tone of voice. "I was kind of aiming for my friend over there."

"Hi," said the boy's friend in a small voice waving to Mikey.

Mikey narrowed his eyes for a few seconds causing the two boys to become apprehensive, before eying the snow sled that one of the boys was carrying.

"Tell ya what kid, let me borrow your sled and we'll call it even," suggested Mikey.

The two boys exchanged a look before the one with the sled walked forward.

"Sure," said the boy tentatively but Mikey swiped the sled before gleefully heading up to the top of the nearby top of the nearby hill. Positioning himself on the sled, Mikey zoomed off the hill with a full head of steam.

"Cowabunga!" cried Mikey in an excited tone of voice as he barreled down the hill at full speed with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Cowabunga?" asked one of the boys to his friend with a bemused expression. The other boy shrugged as Mikey did a couple of impressive turns on the sled before he spiraled slightly out of control, landing in a large snow drift.

Mikey pulled himself up slightly, looking around at the Turtle shape imprint behind him.

"Hey, I made a snow turtle," declared Mikey in a rather pleased tone of voice, as he looked around, surveying his handiwork.

The two boys looked at each other, before the one who owned the sled stepped forward to yank his property out of the snow drift.

"Hey man, you're all right," said the boy with the snow sled. His friend nodded in agreement before they walked off, leaving Mikey alone for the moment.

"Ah, the most wonderful time of the year," said Mikey fondly as he looked around happily at the wintry atmosphere surrounding the entire area of Central Park.

Mikey spun around at a sudden, abrupt noise echoed through his ears. Peering down, Mikey found the source of the noise. A little orange kitten was meowing in the snow, looking to be slightly shaken and ruffled for some reason. The kitten appeared to have been recently abandoned.

"Hey, little guy," said Mikey bending down as the kitten looked a bit tentative to acknowledge Mikey. "Now who would leave someone like you alone out here?"

The kitten meowed weakly again, before allowing Mikey to bend down and pick the kitten up from the frozen ground of Central Park.

"Let's get you out of this park," said Mikey as he held the kitten up. "I think I'll name you, Klunk. You don't mind being named Klunk, do you?"

The kitten purred in acceptance, as its eyes flickered open and shut sleepily.

"Klunk it is, then," declared Mikey with a grin as he carefully tucked Klunk inside his jacket so he would be safe. Mikey spun around so he could walk off; he had one more trip that he really needed to make before he headed home.

Down in the lair, Harry Potter sat in his room, scribbling on a piece of paper. This piece of paper contained plans for the lesson of Harry's next meeting for his Defense study group. Harry made a few more alterations on the paper as he heard a knocking sound on his door.

"Enter," said Harry in a cool not even looking up at his paper. The door pushed open and his mother walked into Harry's room, looking down at Harry's paper with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I thought you were going to take a break for a couple of weeks on that," said Lily calmly.

"Well, I wanted to get some work done today before…" started Harry but Lily cut him off.

"Harry, please put that away and try not to think about Voldemort for at least today and tomorrow," said Lily seriously. "It's Christmas after all."

Harry reluctantly slipped his paper into the folder lying on top of his bed before walking over and placing the folder on top of his desk. Both sides of Harry's family, mutated and human were getting together down in the lair along with a few friends for a Christmas Eve get together. Harry realized that there were only three people who could make him consider putting off his work. That would be his mother, Master Splinter, and Ginny.

"Remus and Sirius will be arriving in a little while, Harry," said Lily which caused Harry to straighten up. Harry hadn't seen his godfather or his personal favorite ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since before he returned to Hogwarts.

Harry and Lily walked out of the room, seeing Leo and Raph struggling underneath the weight of a large Christmas tree. Don and Master Splinter were on the others side of the room and Hailey sat on the couch, with a candy cane in her mouth with a half empty bag lying beside her on the couch. She took the candy cane out of her mouth, as she pointed to the area where Master Splinter wanted the tree to go.

"Okay, a little too the left, a little more," instructed Hailey as Raph and Leo found themselves losing their balance under the tree.

"Jeez, Hailey, a little bit of help would be nice," grunted Raph.

"No, I think I can finish this bag of candy canes myself, thanks," said Hailey happily

as Raph gritted his teeth in frustration before Leo and Raph managed to set the tree down. "It's a little off center, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think," muttered Raph in an irritated voice.

Hailey smirked before she reached for another candy cane but the bag magically jerked out of her grip and flew through the air off into another direction.

"Hey!" yelled Hailey in an irritated voice as she turned around to see her brother had been the culprit. "Well, look who has come out of hiding."

"Harry, you've decided to grace us with your presence today," said Don coolly.

"Yes, I got caught up in my work so much that I lost track of the time or day," said Harry in a calm voice.

"Bro, that's really not good," said Raph. "You're getting about as bad as Leo is with his training."

"I heard that Raph!" snapped Leo before growing serious. "Seriously, Harry, you need to take it easy every once in a while."

Harry nodded crisply, he had been working a little too hard but the fact of the matter remained that he still had quite a bit he needed to do and not enough time to do it. He already was sleeping the minimum amount that he needed to survive. Numbly, he reached in the bag and pulled out a candy cane, before beginning to suck on the end absentmindedly.

Harry was brought out of his scattered thoughts by the unmistakable sound of a Portkey touching down on the door outside of the lair.

"This can't be the place, can it Remus?" muttered Sirius from outside.

"Of course, not, but we are outside," said Remus calmly. "Lily did mention all of the security charms on the outside to prevent someone from just portkeying or Apparating inside this place."

"Yes, well, how do you suppose we get in, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Must be some kind of code," said Remus. "Because I doubt that a simple Alohomora charm could work."

Lily sighed before walking towards the entrance towards the a lair

"Any idea on how to figure out the code," said Sirius.

"Maybe we should knock and wait for someone to let us in?" asked Remus. "Security codes are secret for a reason."

The entrance of the lair swung open, in an instance, with Lily standing inside the lair.

"Come in," said Lily calmly before stepping back to allow Sirius and Remus to walk inside the lair, looking around and surveying their surroundings, looking rather impressed.

"Very nice," remarked Sirius. "I must say, I didn't think a large space in the sewers would look this well."

"Thank you for your praise, Mr. Black," said Master Splinter who had walked into view, leaning on his walking stick. "It took many weeks for my sons and I to get this place up to a habitable standard, so I can assure you places like this did not come ready made."

"Ah, you must be Harry's Master Splinter," said Remus reaching his hand forward and shaking hands with the mutated rat.

"Yes, I suppose I need to thank you for looking after Harry when I couldn't because I got myself landed in Azkaban and when Lily's memories were a tad bit fried," said Sirius, also shaking hands with Master Splinter. "And of course, Remus would have done it himself if it hadn't been for the idiotic laws of the Ministry of Magic."

Remus nodded as Don, Raph, and Leo walked over to join the conversation.

"These are my sons," said Master Splinter turning to point out all of the Turtles as he introduced them. "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and…have any of you seen Michelangelo?"

The other three Turtles shrugged, looking around in confusion.

"If I know Mikey, he's probably at the toy store," suggested Hailey, in an off handed voice.

"That sounds about right," said Raph. "He does know that he needs to be back about five minutes ago."

"Yes, but when has Mikey ever been punctual?" asked Don rhetorically.

"Besides, he can be a few more minutes, we are still expecting a couple more," said Lily, looking at her watch and seeing it was five after five.

Sure enough, Mikey was standing in front of the toy store, looking longingly at the displays in the window.

"Look at this, Klunk, all of the Little Orphan Alien Dolls are sold out," said Mikey as Klunk's head rose slightly from Mikey's coat. "Of course, why wouldn't they bet, they are only the hottest selling toy this Christmas season."

Mikey paused, hearing a smashing sound near the alleyway. He quietly slipped towards the alley way and viewed the store owner being harassed by a trio of Purple Dragons. They were standing in front of a truck with an entire shipment of Little Orphan Alien Toys. The truck driver was currently tied up and gagged off to the side of the truck.

"You heard me pops, stand back and let us take off with the goods," said the leader of the group, a blue haired punk in his early twenties by the name of Sonny.

"Purple Dragons," muttered Mikey darkly. "Hang on Klunk, I'm going to teach these punks a lesson that they'll never forget."

"Please, these toys are to go to the Orphanage," said the store owner in a desperate, terrified voice.

"Ah, but why should the children have all the fun?" asked Sonny in a wicked voice. "We should get our fair share for Christmas, after all. Just think of how much this stuff will fetch on the black market."

"Please, think of the…" said the store owner but Sonny pulled a blackjack out of his pocket and beamed the store owner over the head. The owner slumped to the ground, knocked completely unconscious.

"Now that the old geezer is shut up, Spike, Two Ton, make sure all of the cargo is secure," ordered Sonny to his two accomplices.

Spike and Two Ton looked in the back of the truck and in a flash, Mikey swung out of nowhere, smacking both Spike and Two Ton in the face with a split kick to the face.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" exclaimed Mikey cheerfully.

"What?" asked Sonny as he spun around to eat a well placed nunchuck swing. He fell back, one of his teeth having been knocked out by the impact of the blow.

Two Ton pulled himself up but Mikey tripped him up, causing Two Ton to fly into a trash can. Spike swung a chain, wrapping them around Mikey's nunchucks and pulling him forward. Mikey landed on his feet and Spike swung a punch at Mikey but the turtle ducked out of the way, before sending Spike slipping on the icy ground with an uppercut punch.

Sonny shoved Mikey out of the way before quickly moving towards the truck. That meddling fool may have wiped out his two buddies, but he had more Purple Dragons awaiting a couple of blocks away.

"So long, bitch!" exclaimed Sonny, starting up the truck and backing it out of the alleyway without looking to see where he is going. "Merry Christmas!"

Mikey grumbled, swinging his nunchucks and latching them onto a chain hanging limply from the back as the truck turned out of the alley way. He wasn't going to let that toy thief get away that easily.

"Hang on Klunk, this could get bumpy," muttered Mikey in a serious voice before he found himself being jerked out of the alleyway, swinging back and forth as the truck barreled down the road at top speed.

Klunk peered over the top of Mikey's coat, a rather fearful look on the kitten's face as Mikey hung on for dear life on the back of the truck.

"Merry, bumpy, Christmas," said Mikey as he swung from side to side, avoiding the mounds of snow and ice on the road, not to mention the wreckage that still hadn't been cleaned up after the Triceraton invasion. "Cowa, ouch, bunga!"

The truck seemed to gain speed, the ice propelling it further down the street as Mikey vainly hanged on to his position on the back of the truck.

Meanwhile back at the lair, Sirius and Harry were currently in the midst of a conversation.

"I've been having a rather dull time over the past couple of months, it's only me and that deranged house elf in the house, Harry," said Sirius. "Of course, every time I walk past my mother, she keeps going on about how I'm a disgrace, a blood traitor, an accident, and she wished I would have been given the Dementor's Kiss. You would think she would have realized that as loud as she yells, I would have gotten the message the first few times but I guess that would be too much to expect."

Harry laughed.

"Yes that place can be a bit of a downer and I was only there for a few weeks," said Harry. "My guess is we have two choices so you can safely get out of that place for good. The minute the Ministry goes into chaos mode, and collapses underneath its own incompetence, there won't be any Ministry to bring you in. The second choice is of course we catch Wormtail."

"Personally I'm banking on the Ministry collapsing first before Wormtail decides to come out of hiding long enough to get himself caught," said Sirius. "Still, since the portkeys out of this country aren't available until after the first of the year, I guess Remus and I will be stuck in New York for a little bit over a week."

Harry could tell that Sirius wasn't too broken up about not returning to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for a bit of time. The only reason Sirius didn't leave Britain all together is because he wanted to be ready to get straight to the Ministry to clear his name without any difficulties just on the off chance that Wormtail was captured.

"On another happier note, I think I'm close to finally figuring out what my Animagus form is," said Harry.

"Really, Harry, that's great," said Sirius in a proud voice.

Harry had been studying to be an Animagus since his third year at Hogwarts but unfortunately due to other activities demanding more of his time, he didn't have as much time to achieve his form as he would have liked.

"I'm not quite sure what exactly my form is, other than it definitely has wings," said Harry as he watched Raph, Leo, Don, Remus, and Hailey put decorations on the tree in the background.

"Make sense, because of your exceptional flying ability," said Lily who had joined in the conversation. "Still, Harry, you're accomplishing something that I've never been quite able to do. I never quite had the talent to become an Animagus yourself."

"Well, Harry, I hope you find out what your Animagus form is, soon," said Sirius. "You'll have all the tools that continue the proud legacy of the Marauders.

"Now, Sirius, don't encourage him," said Lily.

"Now, Mum, I don't think I need too much encouragement," said Harry with a smirk. "After all, I did fill Umbridge's office with a plague of toads."

"You did what!" exclaimed Lily in a stern voice before smirking. "Harry, I'm very disappointed in you. You should have gone all out and remodeled her office into a swamp."

Sirius and Harry burst out into laughter.

"Lily, how did you become so devious?" asked Sirius as he tried to regain his composure.

"Sirius, who else do you think did all of those pranks that you, James, Remus, and Pettigrew swore that you didn't do?" remarked Lily.

"I suspected you were behind those mysterious pranks, Lily," said Remus who had been listening in on the conversation for a few seconds now. "Of course, McGonagall also automatically suspected that we were behind the pranks, because we weren't exactly innocent most of the time."

"Still, getting back on the subject, James would have been proud, Harry," said Sirius.

"Yes, he would be," said Lily in a far off expression on her face. She still partially blamed herself for her husband's death and due to her memories being wiped for thirteen years, she didn't have as much time to get used to the idea of James being dead as Sirius and Remus did.

Back on the streets of New York City, the truck with Mikey swinging on the back of it spun slightly, allowing Mikey to swing on top of the truck.

"Much better," muttered Mikey as the truck jerked forward causing Mikey to slide backwards off of the top of the truck. Mikey grasped onto the edge, hanging in the windshield.

"What the…" muttered Sonny, looking rather irritated at the obstruction and skidded quickly to a stop. Mikey barely hung on to the edge of the top of the vehicle and swung around, yanking the door open.

"This is where you get off," said Mikey, grabbing Sonny by the shirt and tossing him out of the truck into the snow before slamming the door shut and positioning himself into the driver's seat. "Now, time to get these toys to the Orphanage where they belong."

Mikey started the truck back off but he saw a jet of laser fire flying in his direction from behind him. He slammed on the gas, seeing a red car with a quartet of Purple Dragons, joined by Sonny, firing at him, attempting to blow out the tires.

Klunk peered out of Mikey's coat as the truck sped down the street avoiding the laser fire of the Purple Dragons. Mikey saw straight away that he had to be really creative to ditch these Purple Dragon creeps. Giving the truck a really sharp turn, Mikey attempted to ditch his pursuers.

Back down out the lair, Hailey, Don, Raph, and Leo were sitting the Christmas Eve dinner were carrying out the various dishes that were going to be part of the Christmas dinner.

"Do you four need any help?" asked Harry, who was itching to actually do something.

"No, Harry, just take it easy," said Don quickly. They were under strict orders from Master Splinter to make sure Harry did absolutely nothing today and Lily had echoed those orders one hundred percent.

"Yeah, besides we are almost done anyway," said Raph as he sat the last food item on the table in the lair.

At that moment, a Battle Nexus Portal opened. Sirius and Remus tensed up for a moment.

"It's just our other guests," said Master Splinter in a reassuring voice as Miyamoto Usagi, Gen, and the Daimyo of the Battle Nexus. The Turtles, the Potters, Master Splinter, Sirius, and Remus cheerfully greeted their guests

"Hello, Leonardo," said Usagi, greeting his friend before the samurai rabbit pulled out a sheath from behind his back. "I have a gift for you to celebrate this joyous occasion."

Leo took the sheath, bowing graciously before pulling out the contents, a brand new shiny sword.

"A sword, wicked!" exclaimed Leo, before pulling out a sheath from behind his back. "I have something for you as well Usagi."

Usagi grabbed the sheath, bowing graciously before slowly pulling the contents it. It was also a brand new, shiny sword.

"A sword, what a wonderful gift," said Usagi graciously.

"Nice letter openers," said Gen sarcastically, as the gluttonous samurai rhino looked around with narrowed eyes. "Now where's the free food I was promised."

Splinter turned to the Daimyo, who looked a bit tired and depressed.

"How are you holding up, old friend?" asked Master Splinter, referring to the recent event where the Daimyo's son, the treacherous Ultimate Ninja was sucked into a rip in the fabric of time and space.

"Given recent events, as well as can be expected," said the Daimyo in a distracted voice. The Daimyo blamed himself for allowing his son to slip so far towards the vile forces of evil. The only good thing that came out of this entire ordeal was the sinister Lord Drako also perished in the same rift of time and space that ultimately did in his son.

Master Splinter looked around for a moment. Michelangelo still hadn't turned up yet. Surely, even his second youngest son couldn't have been as irresponsible to lose track of the time when Splinter drilled it into his skull that he couldn't stay out too late.

Then again, this was Michelangelo.

Mikey barreled down the street in the truck full of Little Orphan Alien Dolls with the Purple Dragons still in hot pursuit. If Mikey knew the geography of New York, the Orphanage only a couple of turns away but first he had to find a way to put a stop to the Purple Dragons pursuing him.

Looking a Triceraton air ship half submerged in the snow in the middle of the street, Mikey gained an idea. He slammed on the gas, flooring it all of the way, causing the truck to gain enough momentum to launch itself over the alien debris and land on the street. The truck skidded a little bit but other than that, Mikey managed to turn the truck so it continued its trip smoothly down the street.

The Purple Dragons became horrified as they drove down the street and saw the leftover Triceraton air ship in the snow. The driver hit the breaks causing the car to skid out of control before spinning and coming to a stop onto the sidewalk, with two of the tires completely blown out.

Mikey had triumphant look on his face as it appeared the Purple Dragons were not going to follow him any further.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mikey happily but his happiness was short lived as he heard the sound of police sirens. Peering into his rear view mirror, Mikey saw now he was being pursued by four cop cars. Groaning, Mikey now needed a way to figure out how to dodge this little predicament.

Back down in the lair, everyone was sitting around the table, waiting impatiently for Mikey to arrive so they could begin to eat dinner. Some looked slightly more impatient then others did. Hailey was drumming her fingers on the table, with a very irritated expression on her face.

"So, exactly how much longer do you think we should give him," said Raph coolly.

"I say we eat now, to teach Mikey a lesson about being late," remarked Hailey.

"No, we'll give him five more minutes," said Lily calmly. "But not a second longer, as if we wait any longer than that, the food will start to get cold."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but they had wondered where in the world Mikey could have disappeared to.

Mikey felt rather nervous as he heard the cop cars closing in on him. Klunk looked absolutely terrified and was meowing in a slightly irritated tone.

"Great, I finally ditch those Purple Dragons," said Mikey. "But now, it looks like I might be featured on the next episode of America's Most Wanted."

The cop cars began to close in and Mikey saw a barricade a few hundred yards up the road.

"This calls for something drastic," muttered Mikey, as he saw a junkyard off to the side out of the corner of his eyes. Turning the wheel of the truck, Mikey spun the wheel around, causing snow to fly onto the side of several parked cars and onto the wield shields of the police cars behind them. Mikey drove forward, managing to squeeze the truck through a gap in the fencing area of the junkyard.

Holding his breath, Mikey watched how the cop cars sped past the junkyard, apparently missing that Mikey had pulled in.

"Ha!" yelled Mikey, raising his fist in the air before backing out the truck when the coast was clear. He had one more stop to make before he headed straight home. Mikey drove the truck a little way before coming to a stop right in front of the Orphanage. He swung the side door of the truck open before walking out and knocking on the front door.

Mikey slipped off quickly as the door opened to see the bemused owner of the Orphanage look around. The owner's expression grew happy when he saw that the truckload of toys. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, the owner pulled a cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Mr. Malfoy, the cargo you wanted has arrived," said the owner in a quiet voice.

"Excellent, and good work using those pathetic snot nosed orphan brats as a cover to get your hands on some free collectables, Aspen," said the voice of Luther Malfoy from the other side of the phone, sounding rather pleased. "I will sell those toys on the black market so I can gather the funds to begin the next phase of my plan. Soon enough, I will pay a visit to my charming, oh so perfect, younger magical brother Lucius and make him pay for the disgraceful behavior of our parents. He got the vast Malfoy family fortune and I had live on the streets just because I wasn't blessed with magical abilities. But first, I will get my vengeance on Harry Potter, the Turtles, and that mysterious Black Phantom. Whoever she is, she will pay along with those wretched reptiles and that meddling Boy-Who-Lived. This will be the beginning of the end of them all!"

"So, when will you be picking them up," said Aspen.

"My men will pick them up first thing in the morning," drawled Luther on the other end of the cell phone.

Mikey rushed towards the warehouse as fast as his legs could carry him. He cursed himself for losing track of the time; he'd expect that he would catch an earful when he got back. He nearly tripped as he headed towards the elevator before pushing a couple of buttons, causing the elevator to descend down towards the sewers.

The door to the elevator clicked open as Mikey stumbled in the sewer, dripping water all over the floor from getting dragged through the snow while hanging down from the back of the truck.

"Hi everyone," said Mikey meekly pulling Klunk from out of his coat and placing the frazzled kitten down on the floor, as the everyone sitting around the table at the lair was now glaring at him, with the exception of Lily, Harry, and Remus, who were trying their best to stay cool.

"There you are," said Hailey in an irritated voice. "I suppose you think it's amusing to keep me from eating, don't you?"

"Hailey, you just ate half a bag of candy canes earlier," said Harry. "Surely, it's not like you're wasting away to nothing."

"Well, I am," pouted Hailey before muttering underneath her breath. "Prat."

"Prat-ette," retorted Harry inciting Hailey to respond by sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"That's enough you two," said Lily narrowing her eyes dangerously causing her children to be silent.

"Michelangelo, you shouldn't have kept our guests waiting, that was very rude of you," lectured Splinter.

"Sorry Sensei but I couldn't have…" started Mikey but Remus raised his hand.

"I'm sure we have plenty of time for explanations later, but right now, this food is getting cold so let's eat," said Remus.

"Yes, I would have to agree one hundred percent with that, Remus," said Sirius. "I haven't felt this hungry since the welcoming feast on the first day of our fifth year. Remember that?"

"How could I forget, you almost gnawed my arm off," remarked Remus.

"Anyway, let's dig in," prompted Don.

"I give a Merry Christmas to that," said Hailey cheefully as Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Now you're speaking my language," said Gen happily he reached forward and cutting off a slice of bread before smearing butter on it.

Without further ado, everyone decided to grab themselves some of the feast laid out on the table before Gen, Sirius, and Hailey had claimed everything for themselves.


	21. Chapter 21: Walking Small Part One

**Chapter 21: Walking Small Part One:**

"Hailey, you are making too much noise, you are giving me advanced warning of your attack," lectured Harry a couple of days after Christmas as he helped his sister off the ground. "Any moment of indecision could be the difference between life and death."

"Well, it doesn't help that you keep ducking," muttered Hailey darkly under her breath.

"Do you think a potential enemy will stand there and let you attack them without attempting to duck them?" asked Harry coolly. "I think that's enough for today. You've done fairly decent for someone who's only been at this for six months but there is obviously a lot of room for improvement."

Hailey nodded coolly before she walked towards her room. She still had a Potions Essay that she unfortunately had to complete for her second least favorite teacher, Snape.

Harry sank into the chair, rubbing his forehead in frustration. His sister showed flashes of being talented in the field of ninjitsu but her focus left a lot to be desired. Harry wouldn't say she had the potential to be as good as him but at least Hailey didn't have the potential to be utterly hopeless.

If Hailey ever got herself in a situation where she couldn't use magic for whatever reason and no one could save her, Harry feared for her ability to save herself at this point in time.

A tapping sound on his window brought Harry out of his thoughts. Springing up to his feet, Harry saw an owl drop a folded piece of parchment outside the front door. A puzzled expression appeared on Harry's face; he didn't know who possibally could send him any messages by owl. Most of his close friends and family contacted him through his two way mirror if they had anything to say to him at all.

Cautiously pushing open the front door, Harry looked down at the folded piece of parchment. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary with it but Harry wasn't taking any chances that one of Voldemort's Death Eaters sent him a cursed piece of parchment, even through all the security around the United States border. Carefully, Harry levitated the parchment over to a table in the living room, careful not to touch any inch of it on the off chance that it was cursed. Harry released the levitation charm on the paper, dropping it down on the table.

Waving his wand in a vertical motion, Harry found that the parchment didn't glow, so there weren't any magical enchantments of any type of it. Unfolding the parchment in a slightly cautious way, Harry saw the following cryptic message which stated

_One seventh is located at a place where a Riddle was once enchanted. _

Harry blinked a couple of times, expecting there would be more than this cryptic one liner on the paper. He scanned the paper, but found nothing to elaborate on what he just had read.

Harry briefly wondered if someone was attempting to play a joke on him but he was struck by a sudden thought that he should hang onto this message, as it could very well come in handy later on. Maybe Harry could actually figure out what it meant eventually.

At the headquarters of the American Wizarding Government, the Chief Executive Officer of Magical America Alexandra Morgan was busy filing some last minute paperwork. The British Ministry of Magic had once again requested that she would have the United States join up with the International Confederation of Wizards. The Ministry had maintained that it would do some good for the stability of the Magical World but Alexandra was certain that the British Ministry wanted to have some control over American policy. They weren't apparently too happy about their low rate of dark magic activity as it made the British Ministry look horrible by comparison. Also, through her spies in the Ministry, Alexandra found out that the people in the higher levels of power weren't too happy about the wards around the country that instantly killed anyone with a Dark Mark who had entered the country. She highly suspected that the reason for this was that the people complaining about this were people who had cried "Imperius" when Voldemort had became a bodiless spirit.

At any rate, the American Wizarding Government in a whole weren't going to intervene against Voldemort until the moment they knew exactly what they were up against. They had restrained to doing so during Voldemort's first reign because of lack of information.

Alexandra was brought out her thoughts by a buzzing sound on the magically modified intercom in her office.

"Yes," said Alexandra coolly, waiting for the person on the other end of the intercom to respond.

"Madam President, your guests have arrived," said the voice on the other end.

"Send them in," said Alexandra as she pointed her wand to the door, clicking open the lock with a silent Alohomora charm. A moment later, two figures with their faces obscured by the hoods of a cloak entered the office, followed by a large black dog entered the office. Looking up, Alexandra locked her door and quickly put a silencing charm around the room, before disabling her intercom. "Okay, Sirius, Remus, Lily, no one's going to bother us now."

Remus and Lily pulled off their cloaks, as Sirius lost his Animagus form. The three sat in chairs in front of Alexandra's desk.

"I received some very interesting information straight from the Ministry of Magic just last night, I doubt even this has leaked to the Daily Prophet yet," informed Alexandra as she reached under her desk, before pulling out a folder. Opening it, Alexandra pushed the contents on the desk for Lily, Sirius, and Remus to see.

"A list of five people who have a pretty good chance of becoming Minister of Magic," muttered Sirius looking scanning the contents of the folder. "Rufus Scrimgeour, Allan Tallens, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, and….oh Merlin you have got to be kidding me, this can't be right."

Sirius looked as if he was going to be sick as he looked at the paper.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Remus as he leaned over at the paper. "This could cause some difficulties."

"Difficulties, that's putting it mildly," said Sirius in an agitated voice. "If he becomes Minister of Magic, we might as well just sign the Ministry of Magic over to Voldemort and be done with it."

"Alexandra, please tell me that this information is faulty," said Lily in a disbelieving voice. "The Ministry could fold in a couple of months if he became interim Minister."

"I'm afraid not, this is one hundred percent factual, as I double checked it through a couple of different sources," said Alexandra grimly. "The fact remains that Lucius Malfoy has thrown his name in as a potential candidate to be interim Minister of Magic."

"Unfortunately he has the best connected of the five candidates," said Remus darkly.

"Only because of all the bribes he's thrown out!" declared Sirius angrily. "We have to do something to make sure Malfoy doesn't become interim Minister."

Lily paused for a second, an insane idea formulating in her head. Her idea had seemed crazy as it had occurred in her mind but what if it would work?

"Alexandra, what does someone have to do to become a candidate for interim Minister?" asked Lily.

"Go to the Wizengamot and….." started Alexandra before she trailed off. "Lily, you aren't wanting to do what I think you're suggesting are you."

"Maybe I am, if you're thinking that I'm going to try and become interim Minister of Magic myself," said Lily with a smirk.

"Lily, you hate politics," said Alexandra in a surprised voice.

"I'm quite aware what I like and dislike but this has to be done. There is no way Lucius Malfoy can become Minister of Magic," said Lily in a definite voice before looking towards Sirius and Remus. "Unless you can think of a better idea."

"No, actually I think this idea is brilliant," said Sirius. "That would really piss off a lot of pureblood supremacists, as to my knowledge there has never been a muggleborn Minister of Magic."

"You'd be right Sirius about that," commented Remus knowledgably. "Of course, no muggleborn has ever tried due to fear of retaliation from the fanatical old pureblood families."

"Well, Voldemort already does want to kill me, so I don't think I have to worry about having anyone more dangerous than him after my blood," remarked Lily.

"The Wizengamot will select the interim Minister of Magic in late January and they can accept potential choices up until January 7th," said Alexandra. "Still, Lily, you'll have an uphill battle attempting to get the pureblood dominated Wizengamot to vote you in and there are a few people who were accused of being Death Eaters at one time on that court."

"Yes but they are also blinded to an extent by how the public sees the Ministry as a whole," said Lily. "There is a pretty good chance that people want to see something different as the same old pureblood ideals are not cutting it. That fact could sway the Wizengamot's votes slightly."

At that instant, Lily's two way mirror began humming. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, to see her son's slightly discouraged face on the other end.

"Mum, I wouldn't normally bother you but I received a cryptic message that has been plaguing me all afternoon," said Harry in a discouraged voice.

"What is it Harry?" asked Lily curiously as Alexandra, Sirius, and Remus edged close to the mirror so they could hear what Harry was going to say.

"One seventh is located at a place where a Riddle was once enchanted," recited Harry. "That's all that the note said, however."

"One seventh, one seventh, one seventh," muttered Lily before a sudden burst of realization. "Harry, I think the one seventh may refer to one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Harry could have smacked himself. Why didn't he think of that? He had been working way too hard lately if a simple solution didn't come to him straight away."

"Yes but what about the other part of the message?" asked Sirius, breaking the silence.

"It could refer to where the Horcrux is hidden but I'm not exactly sure how," said Lily, as she frowned deep in thought. "I haven't really got the foggiest idea of what an enchanted Riddle could refer to. Maybe one of Voldemort's Muggle ancestors but that's a shot in the dark."

"Okay, this just leads to even more questions," muttered Harry. "I need to go take a walk or something to clear my head."

"Okay Harry, bye," said Lily.

"Bye, Mum" said Harry absentmindedly as he put his mirror away and headed towards the front door, before he opened the door up and stepped outside.

Harry took a few steps forward before he heard the smashing sound of a broken window. He knew it wasn't any of his business but something told him to investigate. Harry walked forward a few steps before seeing the source of the noise. Someone had broken into headquarters of the Clearwater Scientific Corporation. Rushing forward with his wand in one hand and weapon in the other, Harry pushed the door open, seeing a trio of thugs looting the place.

"The boss wants that positronic dematerializer and we have to get back to the hideout with it," said one of the thugs in gruff voice.

"I don't think you'll be leaving with any positronic dematerializers tonight, gentlemen," said Harry coolly as the thugs spun around and started shooting their guns at Harry. Thankfully, Harry had the pressence of mind to throw himself behind a table, causing the bullets to miss entirely.

Peaking over the table, Harry threw his double edged sword over the table, causing the vandals to turn around allowing Harry enough time to quickly wandlessly vanish the bullets in their guns.

"Damn, I'm out of ammo," muttered one of the thugs.

"Me too," declared the second thug.

In a flash, Harry leapt up, knocking one of the thugs back with a vicious kick to the chest. A second thug charged Harry but Harry grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over to the ground. The leader of the group backed off for a second causing Harry to grab him by the shirt and slam him against the wall.

"Tell me, what would a couple of two bit thugs be after an experimental scientific invention like a positronic dematerializer!" snapped Harry dangerously.

"I'll never tell you anything," spat the lead thug definitely.

Harry pulled a dagger out of his pocket and held it to thug's throat causing him to wilt.

"Fine, fine, the boss wants it," said the thug desperately

"And who is your boss?" asked Harry in a chilling voice.

"I'll never tell you, boy," said the thug which caused Harry to angrily toss the thug to the ground. Harry straightened up, as he heard police sirens blaring outside. He pulled out his Portus Amulet and disappeared. He decided to let the cops take it from here.

Besides, Harry didn't want the police to suspect that he was looting the lab himself.

Moments later at an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town, Luther Malfoy sat in a chair, tapping his fancy cane on the floor in an impatient matter. His two top henchmen Mugsy and Boris, who were recently got out of a jail, watched their boss with a bit of a nervous air in their expressions

"Tell me, how hard it is to get one insignificant positronic dematerializer?" asked Malfoy coolly. "I must have that device so I can hold this entire city in the palm of my hand for ransom in exchange for the American Wizarding Government finding some way to convert me from a squib to a full fledged wizard."

"We watched boss, that Harry Potter sabotaged the efforts of our fellow gang members to swipe the device from Clearwater Labs," said Boris in a nervous voice.

"Potter!" yelled Malfoy as he angrily swung his cane towards an antique vase, smashing it to bits. "I have the funds that I need to gain my revenge on my dear brother Lucius for what my accursed parents did to me but I don't have the magical ability to carry it out. I must have all the pieces of the puzzle before I can proceed with my plan. "

Luther Malfoy rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Tonight we go back to that lab and we will walk out with that Positronic Dematerilizer no matter who gets in our way," said Luther in a cool voice. "Mugsy, you and Boris round up a dozen my other gang members. This time I'm going to steal the device personally to make sure there are no slipups."

"Right boss," said Mugsy in an obedient voice as he walked off to carry out Malfoy's orders.

Deep in the sewers, Harry paced around as Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo looked at him nervously. Harry turned his attention to his brothers and took a deep breath.

"Just a short while ago, I encountered a few street thugs after a Positronic Dematerializer that was being stored at the Clearwater Scientific Corporation," said Harry coolly. "I didn't get any other information out of them before the cops had shown up however."

"Okay, one question," declared Mikey coolly. "What exactly is this Positronic Whatmacallit thingy?"

"A Positronic Dematerializer an experimental device that makes stuff shrink," explained Don in knowledgably.

"That's a rather stupid idea for an invention!" declared Raph angrily. "You're just asking for every nut job in town and some out of town to come after it for their own gains."

"Raph, I agree," said Leo. "And I don't see whomever is after this device would give up going after it so easily."

Leo paused before pacing around the room.

"There is a pretty good chance that whoever is after it, they could come back for it later tonight," said Leo.

"Leo might be on to something," said Don calmly. "We could beat the person who is trying to steal this to the punch and stop them in their tracks. It could be serious."

"No I very much doubt Harry's godfather is behind this," said Mikey cheekily which earned him a slap to the back of the head from Raph. "What was that for?"

"For using such a lame joke," grumbled Raph moodily, before a thought can to mind. "Through it could be the Foot. They've been all too quiet lately."

Harry nodded, Shredder did have a variety of various street thugs at his resource and he wouldn't mind risking a few to steal a very powerful scientific device, even if it was only experimental.

"So, it's settled, we stake out that lab tonight, just in case someone shows up," ordered Leo.

A short time later, Harry pushed away the grating a basement sewer entrance to the Clearwater Scientific Corporation. He looked around, to see if the coast was clear. There wasn't a creature in sight, not even a mouse.

"Okay, guys, you can come up now," muttered Harry as Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Don followed Harry into the basement. The five crept in the shadows cautiously before slowly moving their way up the stairs into the main lab.

Using a wordless Alohomora charm, the door clicked open and Harry crept out, slinking in the shadows. The Turtles slowly followed their human brother up before waiting in the shadows.

"All we have to do is wait and watch for someone to show up," whispered Leo to the others.

"Then we knock them around," muttered Raph.

For hours upon end, Harry and the Turtles waited in the darkness but the only sound they heard was the wind blowing back and forth outside.

"Well this is a bust, no one's coming," muttered Raph, sounding rather disappointed.

"Yeah, I could have been at home, playing video games or something," whined Mikey but he stopped at the sound of the entrance pushing open.

"Wait a minute, spoke too soon guys," whispered Don as he saw a group of shadowed figures.

"Here they come, here comes…" muttered Harry before the lights flickered on revealing the thieves. "Luther Malfoy and his gang?"

"Great, we spend all this time here and it's not the Foot," said Mikey which drew Luther Malfoy's attention over to their position.

"The Turtles!" exclaimed Luther Malfoy in a shocked voice before turning to his henchmen. "Take them all out boys while I swipe the device."

Without further warning, Malfoy's henchmen began firing stolen Federation laser blasters at Harry and the Turtles, who threw themselves on the ground to avoid the barrage of laser fire.

"You know, come to think of it, Shredder might have been better," muttered Harry as he rolled from behind the table. Seconds later, Harry was airborne, taking out two of Malfoy's gang members with a vicious split kick. They fell to the ground with a thud.

Don sprang up using his Bo staff, propelling himself over two of the gang members. He threw his weapon in a spiral motion, disarming two of the henchmen. Mikey sprung up, cracking his nunchucks over the head of one of the henchmen. Without hesitation, Mikey grabbed the second henchmen by the arm and flung him into the wall.

Raph tossed his Sai into the hand of one of the henchmen, tossing him into a wall. Mugsy rushed Raph, attempting to wipe out the Turtle with a punch but Raph ducked down and kicked Mugsy in the leg. Mugsy crumpled down, allowing Raph to kick him right in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Anyone else want to take a shot," muttered Raph but he got blasted from behind by one of the lasers, causing him to crumple to his knees, stunned.

"Raph!" yelled Leo as he sprung up, breaking the laser blaster to pieces with a well placed swipe with his katana. Raph pulled himself up and ran full force into his attacker, knocking him backwards. "You okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Raph dismissively as Boris attempted to club Raph's head in with a pipe but Raph blocked the pipe with his Sai allowing Don to spring up and knock Boris into the wall. Boris was slumped into the wall and Mikey sprang up, whacking him right flush in the face with the nunchucks, knocking him out.

Luther Malfoy broke up the case containing the Positronic Dematerializer with his cane before taking the device, a circular disk shaped object.

"Yes, I have it! The Positronic Dematerializer is finally mine!" yelled Malfoy triumphantly but his triumph was short lived as Harry spiraled into action, grabbing onto the end of the Positronic Dematerializer. "Give me that Potter! Give it to me. Now!"

Harry didn't say a word as he struggled against Luther for the device. After a moment's struggle, the Positronic Dematerilizer flew right out of the hands of both Malfoy and Harry. The device connected with the wall and fired a jet of blue light without warning. Malfoy managed to duck out of the way in time but the blue light engulfed Harry causing him to vanish from sight!

The device clattered to the floor, before rolling into a crack between the wall and the floor, completely vanishing from view.

"Harry!" yelled the Turtles in unison in a quartet of horrified voices as Luther Malfoy looked around and motioned for his henchmen to follow him out of the exit. He would come back to the device at a later date.

Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Don felt despaired that Malfoy and his henchmen managed to escape but they had other pressing matters on their hands. Harry had vanished completely from sight and they frantically looked around but they could not see him.

Harry's eyes flickered up, as he rubbed his forehead in pain. He had hit his head pretty hard and didn't remember anything after beginning to fight with Luther Malfoy's gang members. He rolled over; this room didn't seem to be so large before. Pulling himself up, Harry saw a cloud of dust that he could have sworn as large as a small house. At least that's how large it seemed from Harry's vantage point.

"Don, Leo, Raph, Mikey!" called Harry in a futile attempt as he walked down the endless floor. "Anyone, can anyone hear me?"

Raph, Leo, Don, and Mikey continued to frantically search for Harry throughout the laboratory.

"We have to find Harry because first he's our brother and b, how in the hell are we going to explain this to Lily?" asked Raph in a frustrated voice.

"Oh yes, that will be a real charming conversation," declared Mikey in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Hey, Lily, your son just vanished before our very eyes. I'm sure that won't get us cursed into oblivion or anything."

"Guys, focus, Harry has to be here someone, I just know it," said Don desperately.

"How do you know Don?" asked Leo.

"Well he got blasted by the Positronic Dematerializer and that only shrinks things," said Don. "So Harry is still somewhere in this room."

Don decided that it would be unwise to enlighten his brothers that the developers of the invention had no idea what the effects of the device would be on living people.

Harry raised his head before his eardrums felt if they were about to shatter at the loud sound of the voices. He looked up and saw what looked to be enlarged versions of his brothers. Harry's heart sank, before his memories started to come back to him. Before he had hit his head, he had been zapped by a spontaneous burst of light from the Positronic Dematerializer.

Harry threw himself out of the way at the last minute, as he was nearly stepped on by the foot of one of his brothers.

"Hey, I'm down here!" screamed Harry as loud as his shrunken lungs would allow him. He pulled out his wand, attempting to send jet of sparks to gain his brothers attention but it appeared that the magical power of the wand had shrunk as well and no visible light sprang up in the air.

The Turtles continued to search but the sound of police sirens caused them to become paralyzed in fear. The sound of car doors closing and footsteps coming towards the entrance increased their anxiety.

"Damn, it's the cops!" swore Raph.

"We have to get out of here, we can't stick around and let the cops see us," said Don in a sad, logical tone of voice.

"What about Harry?" asked Mikey.

"Can't be helped Mikey, hopefully he'll find his way out of this mess," said Leo in a sullen tone of voice as he lead Raph, Mikey, and Don towards the basement to the sewer exit.

Harry collapsed to the floor, exhausted. He wasn't event a centimeter tall thanks to that accursed device; a jaunt across the room might have been walking across the country.

Outside of the Potter residence in New York at Five O' Clock in the morning, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo walked up the driveway with a little bit of a nervous air.

"Well, we should knock on the door," prompted Leo.

"Well go ahead, fearless leader," declared Raph.

"Don, maybe you should do it," suggested Leo.

"Me? Mikey's the closest!" exclaimed Don, as he pushed Mikey in front of the door.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Mikey as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. The door opened a second later, revealing a very sleepy looking Lily Potter.

"I suppose this has something to do why Harry didn't come home last night," remarked Lily calmly. "Do come in."

Wondering how Lily could have known why they were here, the Turtles cautiously walked in to see that breakfast had already been set on the table. Sirius and Remus were up as well and looking rather curious at their guests.

"Sit," ordered Lily as the Turtles sat down. "Explain."

Sirius looked amused that the four accomplished ninjas looked like him and James normally did we they had to report to McGonagall during their time at Hogwarts.

"Harry joined us in trying to find who wanted to steal a Positronic Dematerializer, we found out it was Luther Malfoy, we got into a tumble, Harry got zapped, vanished into thin air, we can't find, the cops came, we couldn't look anyone, please don't kill us ma'am!" said Mikey quickly all in one breath.

"Harry was zapped with a what?" asked Sirius looking confused.

"A device that shrinks things," said Don in a bored tone of voice. "It's quite disheartening how no one bothers to read anymore."

"Surely Muggles aren't that dense to have something like that," said Sirius. "Having a moronic invention that shrinks things is inviting every nutter in town to come after it, along with some just visiting town."

Remus nodded in agreement but Lily looked rather frantic.

"I've read about that device, and it's unstable when used on humans!" declared Lily in a horrified tone of voice. "Please tell me you actually have the device so I can find somewhere to reverse its effects when you can find where the shrunken version of my son is."

"Um…no," responded Leo in a horrified voice.

"It's imperative that you find that device, you four," said Lily in a serious voice. "You go back for the device and I'll try and find Harry. I just hope that tracking charm on his mirror is still functional even when shrunk."

"Oh you mean this mirror," said Hailey who had just joined everyone, holding Harry's two way mirror in her hand. "Harry accidentally dropped it when he left the house."

Lily's face fell, finding her son was going to be about a hundred times more difficult.

"We need to find Harry and the device as soon as possible," said Lily grimly.

"And if we don't?" asked Raph.

"If my theory is correct, after a certain portion of time, Harry will end up shrinking into oblivion," said Lily causing everyone to gasp in horror, the seriousness of the situation gripping them by the throat.

Back on the dusty floor of the Clearwater Scientific Corporation, Harry sat, attempting to find his way towards the exit.

He looked up to a whistling sound. The janitor had arrived for his morning cleaning round.

"What a mess, another robbery, after I work so hard in cleaning this place up, I should get a raise for this rubbish" muttered the janitor in an irritated voice as he swept the floor. To his horror, Harry felt himself swept in a large pile of dust.

Despite his struggles, Harry found himself entangled in the dust and rubbish on the floor. He rolled into a dustpan.

"Well this can't get much worse," muttered Harry to himself before he saw the janitor bend down and pick up the dust pan and walk it over to the garbage can. "Oh silly me, this is my life, of course it can get worse."

Harry managed to detangle himself from the dust before he got dumped into the trash can. He hung onto the edge of the can before the janitor inadvertently backed into the can. Harry was propelled through a small crack in the wall and fell what seemed like hundreds of stories but was only a matter of eighteen inches. Harry landed firmly on his feet in a small patch of ground that didn't have any snow on it.

Harry took a deep breath, before collapsing. He felt more diminished if that was even possible but at least he escaped being thrown out with the trash. Surveying his surroundings, Harry found himself to be in an alleyway right beside the lab.

A hissing sound brought Harry out of his thoughts and the horrifying realization that a plump black alley cat was eying Harry with a hungry expression. The cat slowly walked forward, as if toying with Harry.

"Great, it looks like its breakfast time," muttered the miniaturized wizard sarcastically as he saw the cat give him a predatory expression as if Harry was a deformed looking mouse. "And I seem to be the main course on the menu."


	22. Chapter 22: Walking Small Part Two

**Chapter 22: Walking Small Part Two**

The alley cat lunged for Harry, attempting to sink its claws into Harry but Harry managed to roll out of the way. The cat gave an angry hissed as the barely centimeter tall wizard climbed up onto the cat's back. Harry yanked at one of the whiskers of the cat and the cat attempted to launch Harry off but Harry jumped off himself.

"C'mon," muttered Harry as the cat spun around. Harry seized the moment to grab onto the cat's tail and slide through its legs. The cat spun around and hissed, allowing Harry to throw himself behind a rock, before pulling out his miniaturized double edge sword.

The cat sniffed around before the feline spotted Harry. Giving a mighty hiss, the cat sprang up but Harry pried the rock out of the ground with his weapon. With every bit of strength he could summon, Harry launched the rock up into the air, bopping the cat right on the bridge of the nose.

Harry leapt up, allowing himself to cling onto a dumpster, before climbing up with the edge, the cat angrily swiped at Harry. Harry sat on the edge of the dumpster, before taunting the cat.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," taunted Harry as the alley cat backed up, gaining momentum before springing up to go after Harry. Harry waited for the cat to come a few inches away from him before Harry quickly dropped down. The cat's momentum launched it into the dumpster. The cat gave an angry hiss which only became more pained when the dumpster lid blew shut right onto the creature's tail.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That crisis was averted but now Harry wondered how he could find a way to use the Positronic Dematerializer and reverse the effects. He might have been imagining things, but Harry felt as if he was just a tiny bit smaller than he was after he was zapped with the device.

Harry shook his head, before getting back to the task at hand. He needed to find a way out this alley way and to safety before something else happened. Knowing Harry's luck, something would happen, most likely for the worse, sooner rather than later.

In the city, the Turtles walked down the icy roads, in disguise, searching around for any sign of disturbance.

"Okay, let me get this straight, we're supposed to track down Malfoy?" asked Raph in a rough voice.

"Yes, so we can stall him from getting his hands on the Positronic Dematerializer and cause any more damage," confirmed Leo. "The thing is, I'm not sure quite where to begin, as Malfoy and his henchmen could be anywhere in the city the size of New York."

"Well, where do criminal types normally hang out?" asked Don rhetorically before proceeding with his answer. "In run down buildings that have been abandoned for quite some time."

"Don, there's only about hundreds of those in this city," said Mikey. "Especially after how many places were trashed after the Triceratons came calling."

"We have to start looking, every minute waste is a minute closer to Harry…" started Leo before trailing off. They got the implications about what Leo was about to say and they all picked up the pace to continue their efforts. They had to stop Malfoy from getting back and swiping the device to so he can cause even more damage.

Outside of the Clearwater Scientific Corporation, Harry pushed his way through the snow rather slowly, if he wasn't careful, he could find himself encased in a frozen coffin. If he ever found a way to get back to normal, Luther Malfoy would pay with interest for blasting him with that Positronic Dematerializer.

Harry knocked another bit of snow out of the way with his sword, which seemed to have just became slightly heavier and Harry felt a tiny bit smaller than he had. Harry had no clue where this tunnel would end but there was only one way to find out.

At the entrance where Harry was a couple of moments ago, Lily, Sirius, and Remus walked around the back entrance, to sneak in the back of the facility.

"Why don't we just ask for this Positronic Dematerializer thing?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, Muggles might not notice many things but they would be awfully suspicious if someone had just come up and asked for an experimental scientific device," explained Lily. "Sneaking in and borrowing the device and then returning it before it's missed seems to be the best course of action."

"It seems to be the only course of action," replied Remus. "I just wonder what kind of security the Muggles have put around the building if there were two separate successful break ins in the same day."

"Not to mention Harry and the Turtles sneaking in through the sewers without anyone finding out," said Sirius as he raised his wand and muttered. "Alohomora."

The door clicked open and Sirius pushed it open. Lily and Remus followed him inside the building. They walked down the hallways for a short time.

"The lab should be this way," muttered Lily. "Be careful, there shouldn't be anyone where as its still rather early but keep on your toes just in case…"

"Ha!" declared a triumphant voice. Lily, Remus, and Sirius winced, as they saw a very frazzled looking janitor walking down the hallway, brandishing a mop threateningly. "No doubt another couple of hoodlums sneaking around, messing up the lab after I cleaned it up again. I'm not going to stand for it, I tell you. I suggest you punk kids clear out of here, before I call the cops on you."

"Wait!" exclaimed Lily. "We are er undercover police officers, looking into who wants to steal the Positronic Dematerializer."

"Show some proof!" challenged the janitor.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a nervous look. They didn't see exactly how Lily could talk her way out of this one. Lily slowly pulled her wand from her sleeve and muttered something which caused the janitor to become disoriented.

"You just saw our proof, now let us through," demanded Lily.

"Right-o," declared the janitor in a hazy tone, stepping to the side to allow Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"I can't believe you memory charmed that Muggle," muttered Sirius in a disbelieving voice.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, my son's life is at stake," said Lily curtly before looking around. "Now where would they keep a scientific invention that can cause mass mayhem and hysteria?"

"Maybe we should attempt to summon the device," suggested Remus.

"It's worse a shot," said Lily before pulling her wand out and waved it around, attempting to silently summon the Positronic Dematerializer. "Well, I don't think its here."

The moment those words escaped Lily's mouth, a small disc shaped, slight bent object flew from the cracks between the floor and the wall, zooming into her hand.

"This must be it!" declared Lily triumphantly before looking over the object. "Unfortunately, it's been damaged. Fortunately, I can repair it easily."

Lily placed the Positronic Dematerializer down on the table and began to slowly repair it magically. Carefully working on the device, Lily figured out a way to modify it so it could reverse Harry's present shrunken condition. A few minor adjustments and Lily held up the Positronic Dematerializer with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"There, it should work now," declared Lily in a triumphant voice but the door creaked open, to reveal Luther Malfoy and his gang walk into the room, with laser blasters in hand.

"Exactly, and it should work for us," declared Malfoy as his gang pointed their laser blasters. "Hand over the device or there will be no need for you to die a rather harsh death."

"Hand it over?" asked Sirius in a disbelieving voice. "What makes you think we'll hand it over?"

Malfoy turned to his gang with a smirk on his face.

"Nail em, boys," ordered Malfoy which caused the group of seven henchmen to begin blasting their laser blasters. Quickly, Lily, Remus, and Sirius managed to levitate a table to shield them from the laser fire.

"We need to find a way to get out of here with the device," muttered Lily but the table blew into pieces, causing Sirius, Remus, and Lily to fly back, causing the weapon to fly to the floor, rolling out of the reach of

"Stupefy!" yelled Sirius, springing up, knocking one of the gang members back, but a blast of laser fire caught Sirius in the chest, causing him to fly back and roll over on the floor, stunned.

"Got it boss," yelled Mugsy triumphantly, holding up the Positronic Dematerializer much to the horror of Lily who raised her wand to attempt to summon it back but unfortunately Malfoy had other plans.

"Aim for the ceiling, boys," chorus Luther and his henchmen hastened to obey, firing at the support beams to blast free from the ceiling, causing the room to slowly cave in. Malfoy and his gang backed out the door with their prize, with Lily, Remus, and Sirius blasting away debris with their wands.

"They're getting away," muttered Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately Sirius, but we've got bigger problems on our hand," said Remus.

"Reducto the floor, right about now!" yelled Lily, and in a flash, three wands blasted a large hole through the floor. Without another word, Lily, Sirius, and Remus slid down the floor, avoiding the rubble caving in their heads. Lily looked around as Sirius and Remus looked slightly cut up but alright.

"That was pleasant, nearly dying, those goons must have staked out the entrance and waited for someone else to find the Dematerializer for them," said Sirius in an agitated voice.

"Maybe we can head them off," suggested Remus and without a further prompt, Sirius and Lily followed Remus up the stairs to the entrance from the basement to the main floor. Remus reached forward, attempting to open the door but it seemed to be stuck. Raising his wand, Remus did an unlocking charm, causing the door to click open.

They slipped through the hallway to the main entrance but it appeared that Sirius, Remus and Lily were a bit too late. Malfoy and his gang had already gotten clean away.

"Damn," muttered Sirius. "Wish we could have put a tracking charm on one of those goons."

"Yes and Apparation is no good, because it's not like you can apparate to a person," said Remus. "Looks like we're back to square one."

"In other words, nowhere," said Lily in a disgusted voice.

In the alleyway a few blocks away from Clearwater Scientific facility, one Hailey Potter slipped through the shadows. The tracking charm she had managed to slip on Malfoy's getaway car had worked like a charm, pardon the obvious pun. Under the guise of the Black Phantom, she could easily follow Malfoy and find his hideout, before stealing the Positronic Dematerializer to reverse Harry's condition.

In addition, Hailey was also leaving a trail that would lead to Malfoy's hideout just on the off chance that she got in way over her head. She found the possibility to be highly unlikely but stranger things had happened and Harry had drilled the advice to be always be prepared for the worst in her head. Waving her wand behind her, Hailey continued to make a distinct and easily found path as she followed the tracking charm.

In his car on route to his abandoned warehouse hideout, the squib gangster known as Luther Malfoy felt on top of the world. He had managed to outwit two wizards and a witch, to grab the device he had been after for the last couple of days. Harry Potter looked to be out of the picture. He felt untouchable, no one could stop him.

"Boys, when we get back, we are going grab all of my cash from the hideout and then we are going to plant this little Positronic Dematerializer on top of a satellite dish on my New Jersey hideout to amplify its effects," informed Malfoy. "Then New York, New York will be in the palm of my hands, quite literally when it's shrunk to the size of an ant."

"Excellent boss," declared Boris in sycophantically, as he turned towards the hideout. "You'll finally get the respect you justly deserve."

"Precisely, everyone will bow down to the might of great Luther Malfoy!" exclaimed Malfoy in a confident voice, as if he felt nothing could stop him now.

At this moment, Harry Potter had breathlessly pushed his way through the end of the snow tunnel. His legs felt like jelly but he didn't have any time to plot his next move as a car whizzed by Harry, hooking the sleeve on the edge of one of tires.

"Well it looks like I'm hitchhiking," muttered Harry in a tired voice as the car zoomed down the New York streets at break neck speeds. Harry hung on to the edge of the tire, attempting not to get himself launched off to who knows where.

After a couple of minutes of riding, the car came to an abrupt stop which propelled Harry a few feet. Harry managed to brace himself, coming to a stop on the edge of a patch of ice.

"Hurry up, you mugs, I want to get out of here and enact my plan soon," ordered Luther Malfoy as Harry watched Malfoy and his gang walk towards an abandoned warehouse. Luther had the Positronic Dematerializer in his hand.

Somehow, by some strange stroke of luck, Harry managed to inadvertently stumble on Malfoy's hideout. Harry walked towards the warehouse, he had to get his hands on that device and reverse his condition. For some reason, Harry had the strange feeling that he didn't have much time left to reverse his condition.

Harry threw all caution to the wind and sprinted into the hideout. His legs felt strained with every second but somehow, Harry managed to reach the room where Malfoy had set the Positronic Dematerializer down on the table. Looking around, Harry found a pencil that had been discarded on the floor. Harry struggled but managed to hoist up the pencil. Backing up, Harry used the pencil to catapult himself up onto the table. Barely making it, Harry pulled himself onto the table. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry walked towards the Positronic Dematerializer, sitting still on the table.

"I don't think so, Potter," declared a voice and Harry found a jar being jammed over the area where he is standing. The smug tone of Luther Malfoy looked at Potter and Malfoy turned the jar over before quickly placing a lid over it. "Thought you could pull one over me, Potter."

Harry just glared at Malfoy, not saying a word.

"See, squibs have excellent eye sight and I was able to spot your shrunken form coming a mile away," informed Malfoy before looking at Harry. "So, I can also tell that you are smaller than you should have been when you first got zapped with this fascinating device. Which means, I'm afraid you don't have much time left."

Luther Malfoy waved the Positronic Dematerializer in front of Harry's face, cockily taunting the Boy-Who-Lived.

"As much as I'd like to watch to vanish into oblivion, I have other bigger fish to fry," drawled Malfoy. "I will shrink the entire city of New York and hold it for ransom. The magical powers that I should have had from birth will rightfully be mind."

"You won't get away with this Malfoy," muttered Harry lamely.

"Oh and who's going to stop me," taunted Luther Malfoy before turning to his henchmen who were carrying duffel bags full of Malfoy's ill gotten funds. "Now let's make tracks to New Jersey."

"Luther, the only place you're going to be making tracks to is a one way trip to painville," declared a confident voice. Luther spun around angrily to see the smirking form of the Black Phantom standing in the hideout entrance much to the disgust of both Malfoy and Harry.

"The Black Phantom!" yelled Luther before pointing to his henchmen. "Put the screws to her boys."

Mugsy rushed the Black Phantom but she ducked before knocking him back with a kick. Boris swung a pipe at her, attempting to cave her skull in but the Black Phantom rolled underneath and leapt at Boris. Boris ducked but the Black Phantom landed swiftly on her feet before staggering back and elbowing Boris directly in the face, knocking him loopy and the pipe out of his hand. Two other henchmen rushed the Black Phantom firing their laser blasters but the Black Phantom dodged the attacks of the goons before knocking them backwards with a sloppy but somewhat effective split kick.

"Okay, Malfoy, enough with the games, hand over the Positronic Dematerializer," declared the Black Phantom as she walked forward.

"I must say, you did fairly well, a little bit more competent than the last time we met but you still won't stop me," declared Malfoy in a stubborn voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" declared the Black Phantom as Boris pulled himself up, sneaking up behind the Phantom with a pipe in his hand.

"Good bye, Black Phantom," muttered Malfoy.

"You're not going anywhere!" screamed Hailey, feeling totally indignant at this criminal's utter cockiness.

"No but you are," said Malfoy smugly and with that, Boris smashed the Black Phantom right across the back of the head with the pipe, causing her to fall to the ground, with at least a mild concussion! Malfoy looked around at his henchmen who were beginning to get up. "Now, so she doesn't bother us anymore, tie her up and toss her on that conveyor belt leading to the large buzz saw in the next room."

"Right boss," said Mugsy as he joined his fellow henchmen in grabbing several lengths of ropes, before wrapping the ropes around the Black Phantom, tying her up tightly so she couldn't move her arms or legs but with the ropes hanging so they could tie their captive to something as she took her trip down the conveyor belt into the buzz saw. They bent down, carrying Black Phantom to the other room. Luther Malfoy followed looking rather smug.

"Tie her to this rotting log," barked Malfoy, as the henchmen draped the Black Phantom onto the log already set on the conveyor belt to get sliced in two.

Hailey's eyes began to flicker open, her head in pain as she attempted to lift her arms but found them fastened tightly to a rotting log.

"I really hope those ropes are too tight, Black Phantom," muttered Luther smugly. "You shouldn't have meddled in my plans tonight, now you'll find yourself with a splitting headache momentarily. But don't worry; your headache will only last for a few seconds before the rest of your body slices in half. This little act will cause you to go to pieces."

Malfoy's gang laughed as Luther pressed a button to activate the conveyor belt and the buzz saw, causing Hailey to slowly move towards her demise. Struggle as she might, the ropes were way too tight for any thirteen year old girl to muscle her way out of. If only she could get to her wand, she might have a chance but she had to jar her arm enough to throw the wand into her hand.

"Now that minor annoyance is taken care of, without further adieu, let's make tracks to my New Jersey hideout," ordered Malfoy but his short lived jubilation was cut short by the Turtles leaping through the windows in front of the warehouse, breaking them and landing in front of Malfoy and his gang with weapons at the ready.

"The only place you're making tracks for is painville!" yelled Raph angrily.

"Blasted old buildings, they always seem to have a problem of some sort of delayed echo," muttered Malfoy to himself before backing off at the sight of the weapons threatening him.

"It's a good thing someone left a trail for us that we were able to easily follow thanks to Don's infrared sensitive heat seeking goggles," declared Leo. "Now we'll be able to stall you're plans."

"I'm not really interested in hearing any stories other then your obituaries," said Malfoy before turning to his henchmen. "Liquidate them boys."

Without further prompt, Malfoys henchmen began firing their laser blasters at the Turtles. Leo sprung up, slicing the laser blaster of one of the henchmen in half before grabbing him by the arm and flinging him to the ground. Raph sprang up, knocking one of the henchmen back before springing back and jamming his Sai into throat of one of the henchmen, causing him to fall to the ground, his throat crushed.

Don sprung up using his Bo staff, knocking Mugsy and Boris back with a double split kick but another henchman knocked Don back. Mikey sprung up but Mugsy and Boris grabbing the Turtle by the ankles. Don raised his Bo Staff up and tossed it at Mugsy, smashing the goon in the face, knocking him down. Mikey spun around, twirling his nunchucks and as a result sending Boris and another henchman flying through the air with his weapon. Mikey turned around and barely avoided getting blasted by a laser blaster.

"Just how many goons does this guy have?" muttered Mikey as Leo sliced the chest of the henchmen firing at Mikey. Blood oozed out of the henchmen's chest as he buckled to his knees, falling to the ground, slowly bleeding to his death.

"More than you can handle, turtle," declared Malfoy as he waved another five henchmen into the room, which began to fire his laser blasters at the Turtles, who had thrown themselves to the side to avoid being hit.

In the opposite room, Hailey felt more anxious as her head was a mere eight inches from the blade. One more futile jerk and Hailey managed to slide her wand from her sleeve into her hand.

"Diffindo!" muttered Hailey, carefully cutting the ropes and not a second to soon as she slid off, the log passed through the buzz saw, slicing it cleanly in half.

Hailey rushed to the other room, despite the lump on the back of her head ready for the battle. Bending down, Hailey picked up a discarded laser blaster, blasting it towards the henchmen which only backed them off slightly.

"The Black Phantom might have avoided her little brush with death but you won't leave here alive," yelled Malfoy as he grabbed the jar with the miniaturized Harry inside. "Now drop your weapons before I decide to squash Potter like the insect he is."

"Malfoy you slime!" yelled Raph angrily.

"Drop them now," said Malfoy dangerously.

"No, don't drop your weapons," muttered Harry as the Turtles and the Black Phantom looked on helplessly.

"Sorry, but we have no choice," said Don as the Turtles threw down their weapons and the Black Phantom tossed her laser blaster down. The henchmen surrounded the Turtles and the Black Phantom, with laser blasters pointed to their heads.

"Now should I destroy Potter first or order my men to blow your heads all off while our resident Boy-Who-Lived looks on," said Malfoy in a mocking voice. "Decisions, decisions."

Malfoy picked up the Positronic Dematerializer, before aiming it at jar that Harry's in.

"One more blast and you'll be out of my hair for good," declared Malfoy as he pushed the button, enveloping the jar with Harry inside in an aura of blue light.

"NO!" yelled the Turtles and Hailey in horror as they watched the light engulf the jar.

A few seconds later, the jar shattered into fragments, revealing a Harry Potter grown back to his normal size standing in front of Luther Malfoy. And needless to say, he was quite pissed off!

"How?" asked Malfoy before Harry grabbed Luther by the throat and flung him across the room. In an instant, The Turtles knocked the henchmen who had their laser blasters on them to the side. The Black Phantom flipped one of the henchmen over before she knocked him out of the battle with a jumping kick.

Luther Malfoy picked up a laser blaster, aiming at Harry with his hand shaking but Harry angrily knocked it out of his hand, with his emerald green eyes blazing in fury.

"Now, Potter, it was all in good fun, I seriously didn't mean anything by that whole attempting to make you disappear forever with…" started Malfoy but Harry flung him up against the wall before picking up the laser blaster and switching the trigger for the stun function to the kill function.

"Give me a reason, give me one reason, and I swear I will," muttered Harry dangerously.

"You can't Potter," declared Malfoy in a shaky voice.

"I can," declared Harry coldly but out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a henchmen charging at him in an attempt to defend his boss. Harry spun around, leaping up and knocking out the henchmen with a vicious uppercut to the chest. A large cracking sound echoed throughout the warehouse and the henchmen fell to the ground, with a pained expression.

In the matter of seconds it took Harry to attack, Malfoy made a quick break to the exit, running towards his car as fast as his legs can carry him.

"He's getting away Harry," informed Mikey in a nervous voice as they heard the sound of a car barreling away from the location as quickly as possible.

"There's no way to follow him without a tracking charm," muttered Harry darkly as he picked up the positronic dematerializer with his hand before placing it on the ground and crushing it underneath his foot before turning to see Lily, Remus, and Sirius arrive at the front entrance of the factory, looking rather irritable.

Lily looked around before she saw that Harry was completely back to normal.

"I see my modifications worked," said Lily coolly

"Oh, I wondered why the device turned me back to normal," commented Harry. "I'm glad you managed to fix it before Malfoy stole it."

"It did turn out to be a good thing that he managed to swipe it from us then," said Remus in an astonished voice.

"Absolutely, he thought he could kill Harry by blasting him with another jolt from the device," said Don. "Fortunately, it worked out the complete opposite."

"Unfortunately, Malfoy seems to have gotten away again," muttered Harry in a disgusted voice.

"At least you did manage to incapacitate his goons," remarked Sirius attempting to put a positive spin on the entire ordeal. "I doubt he'll be able to do much damage without his cronies to his work."

"That reminds me Harry, what exactly did you do with the Positronic Dematerializer?" asked Lily.

"I crushed underneath my foot, completely wrecking it beyond all repair," answered Harry with a bit of a strained smirk creeping onto his face which caused Sirius, Remus, and Lily to break out into laughter.

"I doubt whomever invented that device will be too pleased with you now, Harry," declared Remus.

"Frankly, Remus, I don't care if some mad scientist is angry with me, as they shouldn't have invented such a dangerous device in the first place," said Harry before turning to the Turtles, Sirius, Remus, and his mother. "Now, help me immobilize these goons so they can be wrapped up nice and tight for the police."

Lily, Remus, Sirius, Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all nodded before proceeding to assist Harry in that moment. Harry looked around at that moment. It just dawned on him that not only did Luther Malfoy manage to escape, but the Black Phantom slipped out on the fight as well before Harry had a chance to confront her. Perhaps she wasn't as inept as Harry had previously thought but that didn't excuse her for recklessly putting herself in danger. Harry made it one of his minor goals to find out the identity of the mysterious Black Phantom.

Later that night, at the Potter Residence, Lily was in the middle of filling her son and daughter both in on her plans to attempt to become interim Minister of Magic. Sirius and Remus quietly listened in, having known of Lily's plans all too well.

"Mum, I just want to say one thing," said Harry slowly. "This idea is one of the most insane, foolish schemes that I've ever heard in my life but because of the Ministry's current state, it just might be insane enough to work."

"That's exactly what I thought when I thought of it but now I'm not as sure as I once was about my chances of winning," said Lily tentatively.

"You seemed all gung ho about it when you thought of it earlier and now you're having second thoughts," said Sirius in an incredulous voice. "Do you really want to lie down and let Lucius Malfoy win?"

"Wait a minute, Lucius Malfoy is running for Minister of Magic," said Harry in an alarmed voice. "You kind of left that little detail out of your story, Mum"

Harry pulled himself to his feet, pacing around, looking frantic.

"It's happening faster than I could have thought," muttered Harry, as he paced back and forth. "Especially if Malfoy gets in, I'm hoping I'm wrong but this does not look good, not at all."

"I think what Harry is saying that Malfoy can't become interim Minister or the process of Voldemort conquering Magical Britain will happen in less time," said Hailey. "At least that's what I'm getting from Harry's mutterings."

"Yes, I know," said Lily grimly. "I might not win but perhaps I can manage to put a sizeable dent in how many people on the Wizengamont vote Malfoy in to perhaps get someone else in that temporary Minister seat. It's a long shot but it's the only shot we got to keep Malfoy out of the Minister spot."

Harry nodded in agreement. His mother didn't seem to actually want to become interim Minister of Magic, she seemed to be only running to keep to try and keep the position out of Malfoy's ill gotten hands.

The good news was that Harry had gotten his loyalty contracts for the Voldemort resistance group one hundred percent complete. He had put in fail safes preventing people who signed them from stooging off his plans to Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the Ministry, not to mention anyone who followed the ideals of those three undesirable elements. After a good night's sleep, Harry would begin contacting all the people who had expressed interest in joining his resistance against Voldemort. If he was lucky, Harry would be holding the first meeting by this weekend and then he could be somewhat prepared for when Voldemort decided to let the rest of the world know that he was back.

The only other thing that plagued Harry was the cryptic message he received twenty four hours ago. He didn't know who sent it and he couldn't figure out what the message completely meant. Harry believed it was crucial to find out soon, as it detailed the location of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and thus would bring him one step closer to being rid of Voldemort for good.


	23. Chapter 23: Genesis

**Chapter 23: Genesis**

In Britain, many of the employees of the Ministry of Magic were beginning to return to work after a holiday break. Most inside the Ministry went back to their normal mundane jobs, that didn't vary from the routine that some had gone over for years. That might have been well enough for some but others had quite the mess on their hands that they needed to sort out. The recent scandal that led to the resigning of Cornelius Fudge threw the entire Ministry into a chaotic state of disarray, as the majority of the most influential Ministry officials seemed to be divided and splintered in factions, out for themselves A committee of Wizengamot members had to sort out any loose ends left by Fudge's sudden departure before an interim Minister could be elected to serve the remaining eleven months of Fudge's term.

Within the chambers of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones sighed as she looked over the information that was presented to certain high ranking Ministry officials that got Fudge in hot water. Apparently, he funneled funds into his personal Gringotts account that was intended to go charity. The interesting similarity for each of these donations were paid by one Lucius Malfoy. To say Madam Bones was skeptical about these actually being charity donations would be a gross understatement. She really would have liked to investigate Lucius Malfoy, but the problem was that Lucius had too many influential friends within the Ministry to even think about bring him to trial.

Madam Bones was many of the several people that threw their name in as a possible candidate of being elected for the post of interim Minister of Magic. She only decided to attempt to get chosen for the job because the rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Name had indeed returned were too serious to sweep off to the side as some in the Ministry had tried to do. Many had attempted to pass them off as delusions of one Harry Potter, but the boy's condition after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, as of this date, the officially Ministry stance on the subject was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had died on Halloween Night in Nineteen Eighty One. Madam Bones decided that if she became interim Minister, she would do everything in her power to make sure any information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were followed up with a through investigation.

Madam Bones looked up as several members of the Wizengamot filed in the courtroom to continue their investigation on the Fudge, followed by a thirty five, nearly thirty six woman with auburn hair and vivid emerald green eyes, wearing a black sweater and Muggle blue jeans with white shoes stood in the doorway waiting to be summoned into the courtroom.

"You may come in, Lady Potter," boomed Madam Bones and with that, Lily Potter tentatively stepped into the courtroom, cringing slightly at the use of her formal title. To her, being called Lady Potter made her sound a little bit pompous, but that was unfortunately the nature of having married into an old, rich pureblood family. The only satisfaction Lily found in this is that she was sure that the pureblood supremacists cringed at a muggleborn having to be addressed with such a title within the Wizengamot and other formal occasions.

Lily walked in front of spot where Madame Bones was sitting, before sitting down in a chair in front of the Wizengamot representative.

"I must say Lady Potter, you were rather lucky to gain this meeting, as thanks to recent events, we are rather busy here at the Wizengamot," remarked Bones off handily. "But, never mind us; please state your business please."

"I wish to put my name out there as a possible candidate for the post of Interim Minister of Magic," stated Lily calmly.

Not even one second after Lily had finished speaking, a quill dropped to the floor as several Wizengamot members looked at Lily with bewildered expressions. One of them coughed, which Lily had the strong suspicion that he was covering up a snicker.

"Very well, you are more than qualified, especially over some of the people who have found their way into the Ministry post over the past several decades," declared Madam Bones in a business like tone of voice. "At least Exceeds Expectations in N.E.W.T. classes and from what I've heard, your work in the Department of Mysteries was very exception, some going as far to call you one of the greatest Unspeakables the Ministry have ever seen. Now while I can't confirm nor deny this due to not working in the Department of Mysteries myself. However, I am but one vote. Your name will be up for consideration."

"Thank you Madam Bones," declared Lily, as she made eye contact with the other Wizengamot members in the courtroom. Some of them looked at her with shock, while others reacted with anger. Lily rose to her feet; she managed to get her name on the potential Ministry candidates.

She walked down the corridor and past the Wizengamot, making her way to the visitor's entrance. Unfortunately, before she could reach her destination, Lily had run into a very unfortunate arrival.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lily Potter," drawled the pompous voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I have to wonder what could bring you to the Ministry of Magic on this day."

"I could ask the same thing about you, Lucius," said Lily in a cool tone of voice.

"Of course, you should have heard the news by now from your dear friend Alexandra Morgan that I'm the favorite to win the post of interim Minister of Magic," declared Lucius with a smug expression. "How is the poor girl by the way? She must have been devastated by the fact her entire family was murdered and she couldn't reach them in time but I sure the fact she managed to become the head of an insignificant magical government caused her to forget all about that."

Lily's eye twitched. She felt if she decided to curse Malfoy into a million unidentifiable pieces, she would be doing the Magical World a great service. However, she already had her back against the wall in her attempts to be the first muggleborn to become Minister of Magic or run for it ever, so she decided to do nothing. After all, it would have reflected badly on her character if she had cursed one of the other candidates out of anger.

"Malfoy, it just so happens that I am also running for the interim Minister of Magic position as well," remarked Lily coolly.

"You're joking Mudblood," whispered Malfoy in a voice that only he and Lily could hear.

"No, the only joke is your inability to raise your son, Lucius," retorted Lily with a smug expression which caused Lucius to reach for his wand. "I wouldn't advise that, you know what happened last time we went head to head in a duel."

Lucius withdrew his hand from his wand, grimacing at the very thought that a Mudblood had disfigured half of his face in a duel so badly that magic could not fix it. Indeed, Lucius had to go through the disgrace of Muggle plastic surgery to fix the damage Lily Potter had done.

"And I must say, when I become Minister of Magic, I'm going to make sure that all people being accused of becoming a Death Eater that cried Imperius get a trial," remarked Lily calmly.

"You won't win Potter," muttered Malfoy in a disgusted voice. "You can't beat the system."

"No perhaps you're right but I can beat you, Malfoy," declared Lily in a confident voice before waving Malfoy off dismissively. Malfoy gave her an unreadable look before heading off on his way. Lily waited for about a minute to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything stupid like try to hex her from behind before making continuing her way towards the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic at a fast pace before she could run into any other Death Eaters that bribed their way out of Azkaban years ago.

Back at the Potter Residence in New York, Harry sank into the chair, slightly magically exhausted. Making thirty different open ended Portkeys was a very draining task, even for the most powerful of wizards, but Harry barely managed it. He had a few hours to catch his breath before the first meeting of his resistance group

The open ended Portkeys worked the same as a scaled down version of Harry's Portus-Amulet. For the time being, they were powered for two different trips; one to take each person to the meeting place and one to take them back home, no matter the destination. This was only a temporary procedure, as when Fred and George finished with the project that Harry had given them, it would be a lot easier to get everyone to the meeting place without any additional trouble.

Harry looked up at the sound of the front door creaking open and his mother walking in the door a second later with a tired look on her face.

"Well, I managed to somehow reach one of the fair and just members of the Wizengamot and get my name into the mix for the position of interim Minister of Magic," remarked Lily. "I can say the Wizengamot members that were present in the court didn't seem too happy with me running and the fact I decided to show up in Muggle attire to prove that I'm not intimidated by their out of date beliefs didn't seem to sit well with them."

"Well, they have been governing things for the most part the same way for over three hundred years without any minor alterations, but that method is starting to show signs of strain because of the Minister's blundering throughout Voldemort's first reign of terror," said Harry in a tired voice. "The point is kind of moot, as I have the feeling that the Ministry will be lucky not to get flattened by Voldemort and his minions within the next two or three years."

"Yes, Harry, but at least we can try to counteract the fact that their polices seem to go in reverse of everything that should be done to ensure the safety of everyone," said Lily. "Still, my goal is really not to win, even through it will make things a lot easier. It's to make sure Malfoy doesn't win and if I can somehow damage his credibility between now and the Wizengamot voting at the end of this month, we'll be a lot better."

"That fact won't be easy it is highly rumored that the Malfoy family owns forty percent of the Daily Prophet, with the other shareholders not seeing eye to eye enough to counteract any decisions that Malfoy might make on behalf of the paper," declared Harry. "Which explains why that idiot Darthmorth was ever employed by the paper."

"Yes, he wouldn't have known the truth if it had slapped him in the face and he did manage to do some damage before you held that little incident with Draco Malfoy over Lucius's head to get Darthmorth forced out," remarked Lily.

"I'm not sure he's completely fired, as there were a couple of articles that did appear too much like Darthmorth's writing style to be a coincidence," said Harry darkly. Fortunately, only one of the articles had attacked someone close to Harry and that was the article at the end of his fourth year, exposing his brothers and Master Splinter to the world, while painting them out to be inhumane freaks.

Harry remained quiet for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"However, I have more important things that I have to worry about right now," said Harry. "All of the temporary portkeys have been done."

"Harry, you were supposed to wait and do those until I got back, so we could split them and you wouldn't get burned out," said Lily in a stern voice.

"I know Mum, but I was bored," said Harry dismissively.

"Yes, the cure for boredom is obviously doing something that zaps a normal witch or wizard after doing once or twice," said Lily. "Now, I realize you aren't normal, but you do have your limits and if you keep pushing yourself to new depths, there is a good chance you will exceed them and have a horrendous case of magical exhaustion on your hands that will take days or at worst weeks to recover from."

"Yes, I suppose to," muttered Harry in an absent minded voice. Every spell fired was like running a distance in a race. Some people could fire off more spells then others before getting exhausted. The most powerful was the Killing Curse, which was the equivalent of running a mile at full speed in a matter of minutes. Using the Killing Curse depleted energy at alarming rates.

Unfortunately, it seemed Voldemort had seemingly unlimited energy due to his Horcruxes and other dark rituals he had underwent. He could perhaps fire off five killing curses in succession before beginning to show even the most minimal signs of strain, while most humans would be lucky to manage one before collapsing. That was the reason why most Death Eaters favored more creative and slower ways of killing as they were less taxing on their body.

"I've got to go and start collecting people for the initial meeting for my little organization to counter Voldemort," said Harry before he levitated the finished Portkeys into a box and used his amulet to start on his task.

Hours later, at a formally run down convention center, now remodeled thanks to Harry's tireless efforts over the past couple of days, and laced with every Muggle repelling charm known to wizard kind, thirty witches and wizards sat in anticipation. All of them had been approached to join Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix organization, but many of them seemed skeptical and nearly joined because there were no better alternatives. The Ministry of Magic had denied evidence given by one Harry Potter, saying that his word was meaningless in determining whether He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. Dumbledore seemed to be the lesser of two evils but many still didn't fully trust the man's ability to successfully fight off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Those who believed that Dumbledore had lost his edge and was a senile shell of his former self would not make the proper decisions in going up against such a dangerous force. Then, there was that other faction that believed Dumbledore tended to manipulate things to be slightly in his favor and he had a warped view of what was for the good of all wizard kind.

Yet, no matter what there opinion was on Dumbledore, they all sat awaiting the first meeting of the resistance group headed by Harry Potter. Harry endeared himself to many of them, by being ambitious enough to start preparing for the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named long before the Ministry would have declared him to be back. So, it showed the boy showed the ability to begin preparing and they really needed that kind of leader ship, as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came close to stomping Magical Britain flat during his first go around. And there was a strong belief that he would not have stopped with Magical Britain, he would have tried to force Magical governments under his regime one by one, until he had complete control of every magical person in the entire world.

And with there anticipation at an heightened sense, it turned out they didn't have to wait too much longer to see exactly what Harry Potter had hoped to accomplish with this resistance effort. In a blink of an eye, Harry stepped up in front of the Muggle microphone on the stage, gazing out to the people watching him with an unreadable expression etched on his face. He took a deep breath, before turning to address all that had shown up.

"Good evening," declared Harry. "First of all, I must thank you all for showing up today, for showing faith in my word when ex-Minister Fudge wouldn't listen to me. The Ministry is in disarray as of right now according to several sources that I'd rather not disclose right now. Several splinter factions are forming from the higher levels of the Minister, enabling the threat of Voldemort to loom closer every day. So, preparing for anything Voldemort throws at us at key."

The few people who had jobs in the Ministry looked at each other in confusion. Harry seemed know a quite a bit of information about the inner workings of the Ministry. It was rather curious indeed and they realized that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could very well easily get his hands on confidential information if he so desired.

Harry took a breath, allowing what he just said to sink in. The ramifications of that one little bit of information could be costly. A fully united Ministry was already ill-equipped to face Voldemort if he decided to come out in the own tomorrow. A splintered Ministry would have even less of a chance of maintaining the stability of all of Magical Britain. And despite its incompetence, the British Ministry falling would give Voldemort one of his greatest triumphs, as Great Britain was the center of the entire magical world.

"Now, everyone needs to understand exactly how we got to this point. Well, it all started with the Ministry's decision to reinstated the Triwizard Tournament shortly after the 1993-1994 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," informed Harry. "Voldemort managed to get his hands on the information and devised a plan to return himself to full power, after being severely weakened by the events of Halloween Night 1981. That plan was to have a polyjuiced Death Eater, disguised as Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, enter my name into the Goblet of Fire and thus force my participation into the Triwizard Tournament. However, unlike previous tournaments, the Goblet of Fire didn't serve as a means of just choosing the champions before they signed a magically binding contract. This precaution was to prevent something like what happened to me in this tournament from happening. Unfortunately someone in the Ministry decided to get the bright idea to change the rules."

Harry stepped slightly to the right on the stage, shutting his eyes for a few seconds, before preparing to tell the rest of the events leading up to the night that Voldemort had returned to power.

"Despite the unfortunate hand of cards fate dealt me, I gave it my most valiant effort in the tournament, fighting through all the tasks with the values of honor that I had brought up with. Values that are unfortunately a foreign concept within the Ministry," remarked Harry in a regrettable tone of voice. "I got into the third task with a decent lead against the other three competitors and I made my way through the task, before reaching the prize in the center of the maze, the Triwizard Cup, which was unfortunately a Portkey, which brought me straight to the graveyard. One of Voldemort's minions, a traitorous piece of scum who evaded justice from the Ministry by the name of Peter Pettigrew cursed me from behind."

Harry could have heard a pin drop. As far as the Ministry was concerned, Peter had died a hero's death fourteen years ago and many had been conditioned to believe that.

"The truth about Pettigrew will be a story for after I have you sign the magically binding oaths forbidding you from leaking any information but back to the night where Voldemort returned," declared Harry, getting back on track so he could finish this story before the night was over. "Anyway, the traitor attacked me, tied me to a tombstone to make sure I didn't move and took my own blood, before doing a ritual also involving his skin and a bone of Voldemort's father that he procured from his grave. Needless to say, the ritual unfortunately did not backfire and Voldemort returned. He gave a nice little speech to his Death Eaters, many of which claimed the Imperius defense back shortly after Voldemort fell the first time, and then decided to duel me, to attempt prove that the events of Halloween 1981 were a complete fluke. And I agree one hundred percent with this point."

Harry paused as some people looked up at him in surprise, not believing that he admitted that the thing that made him famous was a fluke.

"That was the thing that the Magical World made me out to be some sort of legend, a mythical magical tall tale, a storybook hero!" exclaimed Harry. "I'm sure some of the stories ranged from nearly the truth to completely blown out of proportion, but I've never cared to read such drivel. However, the events of Voldemort returning and my subsequent duel with him proved, at the risk of me sounding slightly egotistical, that I'm the only one that can match Voldemort in a fair fight. Still Voldemort is a rather dangerous foe and often doesn't believe in the honor of having a fair fight, as he had Death Eaters at the ready and he also can't help but throw Unforgivable curses at an alarming rate. But, it's safe to say that I matched up well against Voldemort enough but the thirty to one odds with the Death Eaters proved that I could only give Voldemort a few parting shots, including some nice third degree burns, and then slip off. And then I showed up back at Hogwarts looking like hell and you know the rest."

Harry took a deep breath. That story burned up at least a good ten minutes, if not slightly more.

"Okay, now you know and knowing is half the battle and knowledge is power or something like that," said Harry in an off handed voice causing a few people to snicker before pointing to a table with two separate loyalty contracts. "Now, before I disclose any further information, you will need to sign this. The contract on the left indicates that you fully know what you are getting yourself into and will not betray any of the secrets learned in this group to any undesirable parties. Trust me; you do not want to know what the consequences are for breaking this contract. And the contract on the right indicates that you don't want any part of my little resistance effort. By signing this contract, your memories of tonight will be wiped and ever being contacted by me will be altered, letting you go on with your lives blissfully. It is your decision."

Harry waved his hand towards the table, indicating everyone to rise to their feet one by one and walk up, signing either contract. A couple of people seemed to be overwhelmed at what Harry had said tonight, so they signed the contract indicating that they wanted no part of the group. The magic in the contract had promptly teleported them back home, without any memories of their meeting on this night.

Harry turned, looking pleased that the vast majority knew what they signed themselves for but were resigned to do it. There were some decent people in the magical world; it was just the problem of wading through all of the corruption that the Ministry unfortunately had.

The rest of the meeting detailed Harry basically filling in the rest of his group on what he knew about Voldemort's past. It was a story that Harry felt he had told dozens of times before to many people but he still enjoyed revealing information about Voldemort that the he would rather keep under tight wraps. Harry didn't mention the Horcruxes right now, he felt that finding the Horcruxes was something that he'd worry about, and he wanted his resistance group to be able to even the odds against Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry also detailed the events that led up to Peter Pettigrew making the entire world to believe that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and had subsequently murdered twelve Muggles and Pettigrew. Everyone seemed a bit disgusted that the Ministry had not given Sirius a trial or had at least investigated the matter more thoroughly before tossing him to the Dementors.

"It's getting late," said Harry, looking at the clock on the wall before turning to everyone. "Now, I think you've had enough information to comprehend for one night. Voldemort has yet to make himself known but it could happen at any time. Everyone be on your guard. I will contact you again for another meeting when I can and will send word when I can. For right now, unless you have anything else to say to me, those portkeys I gave you can be bring you home by tapping on your wand and you thinking of the location of your home."

Most of the people who had stayed rose to their feet. A few people had stayed behind. Harry turned to the two people that he had wanted to have a word with, Fred and George Weasley, who stood grinning, holding a large box.

"Harry, it wasn't easy, but we managed to finish it just last night," declared Fred.

"Yes, and we did manage to test it, and it works like a charm, it took us from our room to in front of our fireplace in an instant without the use of Floo powder," remarked George in a proud voice.

They opened up the magically modified box, before pulling out a large tube shaped object, about eight feet tall and six feet wide.

"It's amazing what you can do with Muggle rubbish," said Fred.

"Yeah with a few magical modifications and that book on how Floo Connections were made that you leant us and a lot of pain stating work, we have with us this master portal Floo system," explained George.

"Nice," remarked Harry looking up and down.

"With your approval, we can make portable versions of this master Floo connection, all linked up to this one and only linked up to this one," declared George.

"We think we could maybe get enough for everyone in the group within the next couple of months," remarked Fred.

Harry nodded before moving towards it.

"You need to think the location of where you are going before it will work," informed George, answering Harry's unasked question.

Harry wondered if it could work when not thinking of a Floo connection. It was worth a shot. Harry thought to make it teleport him through just in front of the entrance of the convention center. With that, he felt a jerk that deposited him outside.

Feeling pleased, Harry raised his wand, using a silent unlocking charm before walking inside of the Convention Center, looking at the bemused faces of Fred and George.

"It appears that we have a nice little unintended feature," muttered Fred.

"A highly welcomed one at that," declared George.

"Even through it was purely by accident," continued Fred.

"It seems to have similar properties to an unlimited Portkey," concluded George.

"Excellent work, Fred, George," remarked Harry. "When you are all done with the portable Floo connections, bring them to me, so I can make a couple of modifications, to make sure no one else outside of the resistance group can use them."

Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement but Harry just thought of something else that would be useful.

"And if it isn't too much trouble, do you think you can make another master Floo Connection that I can stash at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Of course," muttered George in a bewildered tone.

"Might we ask why, oh noble benefactor," declared Fred.

"You can never be too careful," remarked Harry in a cryptic tone of voice.

"Of course, we did learn one valuable lesson from the fake Moody last year," said George.

"And that lesson is one that will no doubt stick with us for quite some time," declared Fred.

"Constant Vigilance!" chorused the twins in unison.

Harry nodded, as Fred and George loaded the master Floo connection back in their box, before using the portkeys that Harry had given them to teleport themselves back to their room at the Burrow.

"So, that's what Fred and George were up to," remarked Bill Weasley in an off hand voice. "Mum sworn up and down that she thought they were working on something for that joke shop idea that they have been talking about, but she couldn't get into their room because they used an unlocking charm that she couldn't break."

"Hmm, don't know where they could have picked that up," remarked Harry coolly. "Still, Bill, I doubt you stayed here for ideal chit-chat and you might have some important information perhaps regarding something important at Gringotts that affects the upcoming war against Voldemort."

"Actually, yes, I do," declared Bill in an astonished tone of voice. "To be blunt, the goblin/magical relations are not that well at this point. Most of it has to do with the backwards attitude of those in charge of the Ministry and them thinking they can treat goblins just as they would treat a house elf."

Harry winced. The goblins already had a nasty attitude about humans in general and only tolerated them on issues that regarded money.

"The goblins really don't like the Ministry at this point but I suppose the only good thing about this is that they also don't seem to be to found of You-Know-Who," informed Bill. "I overheard a meeting just a few weeks ago with MacNair and one of the high ranking goblins, and then saw MacNair storm out with an agitated look on his face. I can only assume that the meeting did not go that well."

"Interesting," remarked Harry calmly. "So, would the goblins be a potential ally or would I just be beating my head against the wall attempting to form an alliance with them."

"While you seem to be held in higher esteem then most humans because of the commission the goblins, the goblins don't really care about the affairs of humans right now or ever," remarked Bill seriously. "But this is just limited experience, as I only interact with goblins when I bring back treasure from the tombs in my curse breaking work."

"So it is useless to talk to the goblins, unless it regards financial matters," remarked Harry, wondering exactly how he could spin this situation into his favor.

"I've come to learn that all too well since I began working at Gringotts," said Bill darkly. "I go to a tome, break all kinds of deadly curses, and then after all that, realize that the tomb I enter doesn't have anything in it but a few useless trinkets that don't have that much value. Despite my hard work, the goblins don't want to give me the time of day unless I bring something back of value."

"Yet, there must be times that your deadly work does bring back something of value?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, Harry, but a successful trip inside the tomb is, I don't want to say rare, but rather infrequent," informed Bill. "The ancient Egyptian magical people were a rather eccentric bunch, with many of them having their tombs loaded up with deadly curses, only to protect the most unimportant of objects. Just about a month ago, my team had to defuse an instant mummification barrier that if one wrong thing was done wrong in eliminating the barrier, we would all be affected by the curse. Despite nearly having the curse going off and risking or lives, we managed to reach where the "treasure" was hidden and found it to only be the wardrobe of the tomb owner."

"Wow," declared Harry. "That's kind of a lot of work to protect clothing."

"Yet other times, we find valuable jewels or dangerous magical artifacts that make the trip worthwhile," said Bill before consulting this watch. "Look, Harry, I really need to be leaving, as it is getting late and I have another curse breaking mission earlier tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded as Bill disappeared by use of the Portkey. As Harry looked up at the clock, it was getting late, but one more person that stayed behind that he needed to address. A middle aged blond man with grey streaks in his hair sat on the chair, with his wide eyes staring up at Harry.

"Yes, you wanted to speak with me," declared Harry.

"Speak, oh yes, I did, sorry my mind drifts slightly, too many Bludgers to the head earlier in my life" declared the man in an absent minded tone of voice voice. "Quinton Lovegood is the name, my daughter Luna speaks very highly of you."

Harry nodded, before he leaned forward to catch what Mr. Lovegood had to say.

"I must say Harry, that story about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or rather Tom Marvolo Riddle really was rather informative, and it makes a lot of sense if you look at things logically," muttered Mr. Lovegood. "I was wondering, with your permission of course, if I could print the truth about him in a future edition of the Quibbler."

Harry stood with his mouth wide open. That was one of the last things he expected to hear.

"Print the story about Voldemort's life," muttered Harry mentally verifying what he had heard from Mr. Lovegood. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the Quibbler…."

"Normally print stories that are amusing at best and completely ludicrous at worst," finished Mr. Lovegood. "Funnily enough I've heard those rumors too and I wouldn't be surprise if they were true. Maybe someday I'll have someone look into it."

Mr. Lovegood paused chuckling briefly at his own joke before his expression became completely serious. Or at least as serious as he would ever be.

"Seriously, we take something with a string of truth, and spin it into a very entertaining story that either makes are readers either laugh in amusement or wonder what drugs our writers could be on," informed Mr. Lovegood. "It takes a real creative mind to actually pick the truth out in our entertaining tales. Or a real insane mind, I tend to get the two mixed up on occasion. However, occasionally we tend to publish an article that is completely factual without any entertainment factor whatsoever. A rarity, but yes they are in fact published."

"So you think that the truth about Lord Voldemort would fit the bill nicely for one of these rare features," remarked Harry coolly. "Aren't you worried that Voldemort might not take too kindly to his past being published in print?"

"No actually I'm worried that he might try to kill me," remarked Mr. Lovegood in an off hand voice, as if this fact really didn't bother him. "But it is worth the risk, and besides he would find it rather hard to get into my house due to all the enchantments I have around it to keep unwanted visitors out. They range from a painful experience to quite embarrassing. You tend to need to have that kind of security when you write articles that some people take way too seriously."

"So, you're sure you are properly able to contend with any retaliation from Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"There is a pretty good chance that I am," remarked Mr. Lovegood. "But to be safe, we won't make the article a cover story. We'll slip it in the middle of the magazine, sandwiching it in between all of the nonessential pieces are readers have come to know and love and our critics have come to know and loathe."

"Okay, if you're sure, I'm not endorsing it or forcing you to print it," said Harry slowly. "Do what you think is necessary. "

"Very good then," said Mr. Lovegood happily. "Now, we have that piece of business out of the way, I must be off. Time waits for no one, especially me. We seem to have a rather quarrelsome relationship."

Mr. Lovegood disappeared as Harry shook his head, slightly amused. He yawned, it was really late and he decided he better get going, as he was due to return to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. As he left the Convention Center and used his Portus-Amulet to bring himself to his room, Harry felt his little resistance group had got off to a good start.

As he climbed into bed, he hoped that tonight's meeting would be the beginning of the genesis of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters once and for all. Still, Harry had to return to Hogwarts tomorrow and unfortunately, his Umbridge free time was just about over. Those thoughts echoed through Harry's mind, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24: Jailbreak

**Chapter Twenty Four: Jailbreak**

The cold winds whipped across the island where the wizard prison Azkaban was located, but it would be one thing if the cold weather conditions were the only thing that those on the island had to worry about. The effects of the Dementors were nearly paralyzing to anyone who came in contact with them. While this kept the prisoners in check for the most part, it was not a picnic for the handful of Aurors stationed around the parameter of the prison.

The regular Auror guards on the island were a rather recent addition, mandated due to the double escape of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange a couple of years ago. The Aurors were rotated on and off the island in groups of four to five every four hours, to make routine checks on the prisoners, so they could report to the high ranking officials at the Ministry. Needless to say, Azkaban duty was one of the things that every Auror dreaded about their job.

An Auror by the name of Hammer shivered before reaching into his cloak pocket and biting off the end of a piece of chocolate, which temporarily gave him some relief from the effects of the Dementors. Unfortunately, the prolonged exposure from Dementors made sure that chocolate only helped for maybe a couple of minutes. Many Aurors collapsed when they returned from Azkaban duty, barely able to move for several hours.

Hammer looked up as his partner, a surly Auror by the name of Savage walked out of the entrance of the prison, barely visible in the Dementor created fog around the island. Still, Hammer saw Savage shudder from the mixture of the bitter weather and the powers of the Dementors.

"All the prisoners are present and accounted for on the north side of the prison," declared Savage in a weak voice, as he gave another involuntary shiver. "Morgan and Tallows should be beginning to wrap up their inspection of the south side of the prison at any moment."

Hammer nodded curtly, before he consulted his watch. It was only twenty five minutes before his shift ended and he could get off this island. He felt his knees buckle and he grabbed onto the wall, with a glazed look in his eyes. He took another bite of chocolate, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Hammer was distracted for a few seconds from his misery from what appeared to be a boat docking on the edge of the island. At the moment, he dismissed it as a delusion, of being exposed to Dementors for nearly four hours.

Foot steps caused Hammer to wonder if it wasn't a delusion. A brown haired woman in her late thirties and a balding nearly fifty old man walked out, with weary looks on her face.

"Hammer, Savage, we saw something rather strange just to the side of the prison," remarked the woman known as Tallows in a slow, calculating voice. "Three boats had just docked outside of the island."

"Yes, and some guy in a metal suit and helmet and four weirdoes dressed in red cloaks got out of one of the boats," informed Auror Morgan. "Oh, and these guys had the lower half of their faces covered and they had strange looking hats. They looked as if they might be threats."

Hammer's face fell as he turned to Savage, who looked a bit skeptical. Never the less, the four Aurors pulled out their wands, before they cautiously crept through the shadows, investigating their newly arrived guests.

On the edge of the island, the Shredder and his Elite Guard calmly walked towards the prison, with a small contingent of Foot Ninjas behind them. A quartet of Death Eaters waited on one of the boats, so they would be able to transport the prisoners that the Foot collected off the island. Shredder, the Elite Guard, and the Foot Ninjas walked forward, where they came face to face with the quartet of Aurors currently on duty guarding the prison.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Hammer, looking completely baffled at the appearance of this guy more metal on his armor than a Muggle automobile.

"A very interesting question, one that I'm afraid you are not going to live to learn the answer to," remarked Shredder in a calm voice.

Like the impulsive Gryffindor he was, Hammer pointed his wand out his foe.

"Stupefy!" cried Hammer, setting a jet of light flying towards the metal man. Much to Hammer's horror; the spell impacted his opponent's armor, having no effect whatsoever.

"Pathetic," growled the Shredder before turning to his minions. "Foot Ninja, dispose of this minor inconvenience."

"Into the prison, quickly!" ordered Hammer as he motioned for his fellow Aurors to back off. Unfortunately, their attackers had no mercy and one of the red cloaked figures grabbed Tallows by the arm, before slinging into their metal covered attacker.

"You will learn before your demise, not to oppose me," declared the Shredder, as he held his metal gauntlet a few inches away from the fearful woman's throat, as she trembled, barely able to stand.

"Reducto!" screamed Morgan, blasting a large section of rock protruding from the ground, causing the fragments to fly into their enemies. Tallows managed to take advantage of this momentary distraction to break free and join her fellow Aurors in making a strategic retreat towards the prison.

"After them!" screamed the Shredder which prompted the Foot Ninjas to advance forward, but the Aurors managed to make through the doorway of the Prison.

"Colloportus!" yelled Tallows, causing the doors of the front entrance to seal themselves shut. "That should hold them."

The Aurors had a brief second's silence before they heard a loud pounding noise coming from outside of the door followed by the wooden doors slowly splintering, as their attackers had found a way to break down the door.

"Yes, but not for long," remarked Savage in a dark tone of voice. "What we really need to do is get to the fireplace with the Floo Connection to the Ministry and get help!"

The others nodded in agreement, as they were severely weakened by being exposed to the Dementors, even through it was only nearly a period of a few hours. They made their way towards the fireplace leading to the Ministry as fast as their legs could carry them but the doors shattered open.

The Shredder stormed in, followed by his Elite Guard and then his group of Foot Ninjas. He was done playing games; he vowed to finish this up and

"You have reached the end and now none of you will leave here alive," thundered the Shredder, as he sprang up, kicking Savage back into the wall. The unsuspecting Auror landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Tallows grabbed her wand, attempting to distract this mysterious man in metal with a well placed light spell, but one of the red cloaked figures jabbed a spear forward into her wand hand, shattering her wand into pieces and forming a deep cut in her hand. She fell to the floor, with a pained expression on her face, as her hand oozed blood. Tallows came to the sudden realization that she didn't have much time left before her life came to an abrupt end.

"Reducto!" shouted Morgan, blasting a section of the ceiling out. The jagged chunks of the ceiling spiraled towards their attackers. One of the assassins was unlucky enough to be in the path of the debris and the jagged stone torn him cleanly in half.

Morgan raised his wand; the room with the fireplace was only just a few feet away. If he could reach it, they might have a chance to beat up this assault.

Unfortunately, Morgan felt a sensation of pain, as one of the attackers jabbed his sword right between his shoulder blades. Already very weakened from his duties on the island, he fell to his knees, as two other assassins pinned his arms behind his back, holding him in place. His wand rolled to the side, completely out of his reach. Utterly helpless, Morgan saw the swipe of a blade coming right through his throat. That was the last thing he saw before the sword decapitated the Auror in an instant. Morgan's head slid off his shoulders and landed to the ground, an action that caused blood to splatter in all directions.

Hammer winced, as Savage pulled himself up, wheezing in agony. Savage felt he had broke his ribs thanks to that ruffian blasting him into the wall. Tallows cradled her hand as the three Aurors were surrounded by the four red cloaked figures. Savage and Hammer raised their wands, shielding their female comrade but two of their adversaries casually kicked the wands out of their hands, thus causing their only known defense against attacks to be swiftly eliminated.

Shredder walked forward and casually punted the decapitated head of Morgan out of his way, before he turned his attention to the three captive Aurors, who were at the mercy of his Elite Guard.

"You thought you could have opposed the Shredder but you three along with your deceased comrade were foolish in that assumption," declared Shredder in a cold voice.

"What, are you some kind of kitchen utensil?" remarked Savage in a weak voice but he did not live to regret that remark. For that moment, the Shredder swiftly sliced Savage's jugular with his metal gauntlet. Savage slid to the ground, blood oozed out of his throat before he gave one final involuntary twitch before he bled to a slow agonizing death.

"As you can see, your flippant remarks will earn you nothing but a slow, agonizing demise," said Shredder in his coldest, most chilling voice possible before turning to his regular Foot Ninjas. "Foot Ninja, begin liberating Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters from their cells. Let no one get in your way."

Tallows and Hammer exchanged a weak, surprised look as the Foot Ninjas slipped off into the shadows before the implications of what they heard had fully hit them. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name had in fact some how returned to life and the Potter boy was not the lying fool that many in the Ministry had attempted to make him out to be. Unfortunately, another realization struck the two Aurors, as they swiftly understood they would not live long enough to tell the tale.

Hammer took a deep breath. He had a sudden idea, but actually carrying out was a long shot. Still, he felt he had to try, because he would be killed soon in a matter of moments.

Hammer threw himself to the side, knocking one of the mysterious figures in red cloaks back with his shoulder. He managed to pick up his wand and spun around to make his move while he still could.

"Alohomora!" yelled Hammer, clicking the door open and he threw himself in front of the fire place but two of the cloaked figures grabbed him by his ankles and yanked him back. The other two figures held Tallows, to ensure she didn't have any ideas about trying to join in on the fight.

The two figures that had Hammer shoved him back into the stone wall with sickening voice. The back of his head cracked against the wall and he was knocked unconscious momentarily.

Shredder stepped forward and surveyed the fireplace. Lord Voldemort had informed him of it; it was the only escape route out of Azkaban from within. Shredder pulled out a sonic gun before he took aim towards the fireplace. With one push of the trigger, the fireplace shattered into dust from the vibrations emitting from the gun.

Tallows winced, as their only hope of escaping this menace had been swiftly eliminated. Shredder stepped forward and pointed his sonic gun towards the form of Hammer, whose eyes began to flicker open ever so slightly.

"Farewell," declared Shredder coldly before pushing the trigger on the sonic gun. Tallows screamed in horror as she watched her fellow Auror get blasted into smithereens by this Shredder bloke's fiendish weapon. Blood splattered throughout the entire corridor but Shredder regarded the matter with cold indifference.

Shredder turned his attention to Tallows, as she braced herself for the inevitable. She wished that Shredder would get on with it and blaster her with that device in his hand. Then this entire traumatic nightmare would finally be over.

"Be as creative as you want in finishing the girl, but keep in mind we have less than fifteen minutes before we are to be off of this island," ordered Shredder to his elite guard, confident that the Dementors would not interfere with his work, as he possessed the Eye of Darkness emerald which granted him some control over the foul creatures. "Meet me back by the boat within ten minutes, Lord Voldemort's detained followers should be properly rounded up by that time."

Tallows fearfully watched the Shredder walked off. She had seen many horrifying things during her years as an Auror but the fact they had slain three Aurors so far without one bit of magic had her positively terrified. She wished those cloaked figures would get on with it, put her out of her misery.

Tallows yelped as she felt a spear jab in the back of her left leg, an action which involuntarily caused her to leap up. She didn't have much time to recover from that move before she felt a trident stab her for a split second in the side of her right left. She staggered to the side but felt herself pushed back into the center of the circle her foes, before feeling the blunt end of an axe whack her swiftly across her arse. She swiftly avoided a spear jabbing into her right side but a double edge sword lightly slashed her across her left leg as she spun around. Her legs buckled, as blood dripped down from the slash made on the side of her left leg.

"Just end it now you callous bastards!" screamed Tallows in desperation but her attackers shoved no mercy, as the one closet to her grabbed her by the chest and shoved her back into the center. Two quick jabs to the right of her leg drew more blood and she sank down to her knees but all four of her attackers reached forward and pulled her up to give her more punishment.

It would have been better if they were laughing at discomfort, but they reacted with each wince and each moan of agony with cold indifference. They continued to take turns periodically jabbing at her legs with their weapons, an action that caused each second she stood to be one of utter agony. Tallows believed that fact made her slow, inevitable demise even more chilling. The assault continued for what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only a few moments. The bottom half of Tallows's robes were cut from the constant jabbing and slashing, with her legs completely battered and blood that flowed towards the floor.

"We better finish off this so we can join Master Shredder," declared the Double Edged Sword Foot Elite member, as he motioned towards Tallows.

Without another word, the Foot Elite dragged an utterly defeated and broken Tallows through the blown apart front entrance of Azkaban. They spied the regular Foot Ninjas, as they placed the severely weakened minions of Lord Voldemort on the boat. They seemed to be nearly wrapped up.

The Elite Guard dragged Tallows towards the edge of the island, right in front of the icy water. Two of the Elite Guard held the battered woman's arms behind her back as a third Elite Guard member knelt down beside her. He grabbed her by the back of the head before he pushed her head forwards, forcing it below the depths of the frigid water below.

Tallows felt a measure of relief before her lungs filled with ice cold water and she slowly, but surely drowned. At least this entire nightmarish ordeal had reached its conclusion. That thought was the absolute last that echoed through her mind as she died.

The Foot Elite backed off before they kicked the limp body of their battered foe forward off the edge of the island. They watched Tallows's corpse sink into the frigid water with blood bubbling up to the surface. Without another thought, they walked off to take their leave from the island.

Hours later, day broke over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students who had elected to spend time outside of Hogwarts had for the winter had returned the previous evening for the next term. Not much had of note had happened over the holidays.

At breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Hailey sat at the Slytherin table, deep in conversation about the upcoming Wizengamont session to determine a new interim Minister of Magic. They had just come up to the issue of Harry's mother impulsively throwing her name into the mix.

"Lily has the chance to do what no muggleborn in history has even attempted to do," remarked Hermione slowly. "But, the rest of the Ministry might do everything their power to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near that power spot."

"Hermione, I think you are overanalyzing the point entirely," remarked Ginny. "Lily isn't running to win; she's running to attempt to take support away from Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, Mum did say as much," admitted Harry. "I'm really worried about the stability of the Ministry right now. The Ministry is split many different ways because of the fact everyone has their own agenda. I'm really not sure if I want her to win at any rate. It might be more than she can handle."

"It might be more than anyone can handle, even you couldn't handle it Harry, not saying that you wouldn't try if you had the opportunity," remarked Hailey with a grin.

Harry just shot his sister a glare and decided not to dignify this remark with a response.

"Still, this splintered Ministry might work out to our advantage," remarked Daphne in a thoughtful "It would be very hard for them to pass any laws that might work against our favor with all of the influential Ministry officials out for themselves."

"Or any laws to help us," remarked Theodore darkly. "Still, I think the situation at the Ministry will be clearer when they choose the interim Minister of Magic at the end of the month."

"Maybe," remarked Ginny in a skeptical voice, thinking that the splintered Ministry would severe impair the ability for anyone to do any good. The look on Harry's face indicated that he was having similar apprehensive thoughts.

"Whatever happens happens, but I don't think we can talk about this any more right now," whispered Harry nervously, as he saw many other people file in for Breakfast. "After all, this information about the Ministry being splintered hasn't reached the Daily Prophet yet and I would have some rather awkward questions to answer if I was caught talking about this. Besides, I really don't have any other information other than what I just told you."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before they proceeded with finishing their breakfast. They talked, in near whispers, about the possibility of putting together another Defense Against the Dark Arts study session for later tonight, to make up for lost time over the holidays. That was the only thing that cheered Harry up slightly, as he had the misfortune of having his first class today being with Umbridge. Harry shuddered; his return to class after two weeks off would begin with a rather sour start.

Before Harry could know it, the fifth year Slytherins were preparing for the torture that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. A few moments after everyone had entered the class, Umbridge swept into the classroom, looking really unnerved about something. She turned to her class with a slightly distracted look in her eyes, before she addressed them.

"Chapter Twelve of your textbooks today, there is no need for wands or talking," ordered Umbridge in a sickly sweet, yet somewhat forced voice before taking a seat behind her desk without another word.

Daphne, Theodore, and Harry shared covert looks, before they shrugged. Umbridge was obviously extremely bothered about something. They really didn't know whether to be joyous about Umbridge being taken down a peg or apprehensive about what she could do in her state of mind. Harry wondered if it had something to do with her power being slightly diluted due to Fudge stepping down as Minister. No doubt she would still be difficult but she couldn't run wild on the student body of Hogwarts as she wanted without the Minister of Magic in her back pocket.

Harry gave his head a shake, before he proceeded to fake reading the text before him. He had a feeling it was extremely boring and mind numbing clap trap, but Harry never bothered to actually reach. He mentally went over strategies of things that he wanted accomplish for the Defense Against Dark Arts study group before the year ended. Harry's thoughts reminded him that he still needed to have a word with Luna about helping in the instruction of the study group. He resolved to complete that task later.

Harry's mind wandered slightly, not quite hearing the bell as it rang. This sound was the cue for the students to leave. Harry packed up his things and moved towards the door, but a sickly sweet voice caused Harry to cringe.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to have a word with you in my office, please," ordered Umbridge in a sweet, disgusted, absolutely horrible voice. Harry stepped forward; he had never spoken to Umbridge during her time at Hogwarts.

Umbridge motioned for Harry to step through the doorway into her office. After the news she just received, she felt the Ministry or at least the faction of the Ministry that best represented her interests, needed a scapegoat. And Potter was the perfect candidate, if she could only worm some incriminating information out of the boy.

"Sit down," offered Umbridge in her best sweet voice, in an attempt to get on Potter's good side before she did what she felt she needed to do.

Harry stared at Umbridge before deciding that it was to be in his best interests to sit down, at least until he decided what Umbridge was up to.

"So, Mr. Potter, what would you like to drink?" asked Umbridge in a casual voice.

Harry did a double take, not sure if he had heard the woman correctly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Harry in a voice of mock curiosity.

"A drink, Potter," repeated Umbridge in a falsely kind voice. "What will you have? Coffee, pumpkin juice, tea?"

"No, I think I fine," answered Harry in a slow voice that had a mild hint that was slowly losing his patience with Umbridge.

Unfortunately, the woman wasn't adept enough to pick up the hint.

"Really, Mr. Potter, I do wish you would have a drink with me," prodded Umbridge, with an anxious glint in her eye.

Harry blinked, he saw her game now and felt absolutely insulted that the woman didn't think much of his attempt to spot an obvious attempt to slip him a truth potion of some sort.

Still, Harry realized it would be best to let the woman attempt to pull the truth at him. Attempt was the key word, as fortunately Harry did have a counter measure for any truth potion Umbridge up her sleeve.

"Tea, I guess," remarked Harry and sure enough, Umbridge turned her back and fixed a cup of tea, which gave Harry the opening he need. He reached into his pocket and pulled out tablet wrapped in paper. Slowly but quietly tearing off the paper, Harry popped the tablet into his mouth, unknown to Umbridge. The tablet contained an agent that would dissolve most truth potions, rendering them completely useless.

"Drink up, Mr. Potter," declared Umbridge as she pushed the cup of tea towards Umbridge. Harry wasn't much of a tea drinker; he was more of a hot chocolate person as hot drinks went. Nevertheless, he lifted the cup up and gulped the tea, taking extra care to make sure Umbridge saw him drink the large portion of the tea.

Umbridge could barely contain her glee. Apparently, the stories of the famous Harry Potter had been grossly overrated, as the boy was naïve enough to accept a drink from someone who he obviously shouldn't have. Umbridge had the boy trapped right now and her ultimate glory was a few moments away. The Veritaserum that she stole from Snape's private stores should have taken effect any second now.

Harry fixed his face into the blank expression, the characteristic symptoms of those who were given a truth potion.

"Potter, what is your opinion of me?" asked Umbridge, testing to see if the truth potion had taken effect the way it should have.

"I hate your guts," remarked Harry in a monotone, emotionless voice. "I think you are a disgrace to the human race and one horrendous bitch."

Umbridge barely contained a smirk; no one would be foolish enough with her power to give her such a frank response without the influence of a truth potion.

"Very well, now answer this," said Umbridge slowly. "Where is Sirius Black?"

"Somewhere on Earth," answered Harry in a dreamy voice which caused Umbridge to have a look on her face as if she swallowed a lemon. It took every bit of self control Harry possessed not to burst out and laugh at the expression on her face.

"Very well, do you have any connections with Black?" asked Umbridge.

"My parents made him my godfather when I was born," retorted Harry with a blank look on his face.

"I'm aware of that Potter!" yelled Umbridge in a voice far removed from her normal sickly sweet tone. "I need to know if you have any connections with Black outside of that!"

"No, you don't," answered Harry in a truthful, yet still monotone voice, as he maintained his falsified symptoms from the Veritaserum.

"Tell me Potter, where is the location of Sirius Black?" asked Umbridge in a threatening voice.

"The place where he lives," declared Harry in a blank tone of voice.

"Very well," remarked Umbridge. "Tell, me are you up to anything that contradicts Ministry law?"

"I oppose no fair and just Ministry laws," declared Harry, allowing some expression to come back into his expression before he looked Umbridge right in the eyes. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question, Madam Umbridge."

"Professor Umbridge to you, Potter," corrected Umbridge with her eyes narrowed, in a pitiful attempt to intimidate Harry that failed dismally.

"A Professor indicates the fact that you actually taught the students of this school something useful, a fact that I have yet to see from you," remarked Harry in a cold voice.

Umbridge opened her mouth in anger but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Enter!" snapped Umbridge and her office door pushed open to reveal Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with an anxious look. "Yes, Minerva."

"Professor Umbridge, the Headmaster has called an emergency staff meeting because of certain events," informed McGonagall in her usual business like tone of voice.

Umbridge stared at Harry, with an expression that indicated she was far from finished with him before she walked out with McGonagall following closely behind.

Harry took that as he cue to leave. As he left, Harry thought it would be a cold day in hell before Umbridge got the better of him.

As it turned out, because of this emergency staff meeting, the rest of the classes for the day were cancelled This gave Harry and his friends ample time to gather up every member of Harry's covert Defense Against the Dark Arts study group to inform them that Harry wished to hold a meeting. That turned out to be fine with everyone, as there was only one morning class that day. After lunch, everyone met up at the Room of Requirement for the meeting.

"Good afternoon everyone, I hoped everyone had a pleasant holiday," said Harry cheerfully, before he paused before he launched into what he planned on teaching today. "Now, today, since this may be one of the last lessons I have direct, hands on involvement with, I want to each you one of the most important things that I'll ever tell you as part of this group. You know the fact that the minute we arrive at Hogwarts, the teachers decide to drill it into your heads that a wand is absolutely necessary for every spell to be a success."

Everyone murmured, nodding in agreement. They wondered where Harry was going to go with this, as the teachers made sure that they wouldn't be able to produce any magic without the use of a wand as a focus.

"I want to make thing perfectly clear," declared Harry slowly. "I have come to find that belief to and absolute rubbish!"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ginny, Hailey, Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and for some reason, Luna, had gasped at this revelation. Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"Potter, you're bonkers," said Zacharias Smith.

"I assure he isn't," remarked Luna in a matter of fact voice. "I should know because my mother taught me wandless magic when I was young before she…."

Luna trailed off and Harry knew why. Luna's mother had died before the girl's very eyes when she was only nine and Harry suspected that might have been one of the reasons why Luna acted the way she did. Of course, Luna didn't know that Harry knew because that wasn't exactly one of the topics that came up in ideal chitchat.

"Luna, do you know how to do a wandless shield charm?" asked Harry, before anyone could ask any awkward, indirectly sensitive questions.

Luna nodded.

"Very good, if you could come forward and assist me in a demonstration, that would be rather helpful," said Harry in a kind voice.

"Of course, Professor Potter, sir," answered Luna in a calm voice.

"Luna, please don't call me that," muttered Harry in an embarrassed voice.

"But Harry, you are more of a Professor than that disgusting toad is," retorted Luna in a tone of brutal honesty.

Harry wasn't going to dispute that claim as Luna handed her wand over to Ginny before facing Harry.

"Now, I'm going to use a simple leg locking curse, to prove that my theory is correct," informed Harry before turning to Luna and pulling his wand. "Locomotor Mortis!"

"Protego," muttered Luna, causing a shield to form around her. The spell bounced off the shield, causing Luna's legs to buckle and her to drop the shield before she slid to the ground.

"As you can see, the shield did stop the spell from being effective, but I might not have been the best person to attack, due to my higher than normal levels of magic," explained Harry. "Sorry, Luna, I tried to hold back."

"It's all right Harry, if this is you holding back, than I'll sleep safer knowing that the Death Eaters have to deal with high levels amounts of magic," said Luna as she pulled herself to her feet before she brushed the dust off of the back her legs. "No doubt you could shred through any shields the majority of them produced, with or without a wand."

"Very well then, it's time to divide into pairs and one of you will attempt to produce a shield with a wand while the other one uses the leg locker curse I just demonstrated with the wand," ordered Harry. "Switch off as many times as necessary. Begin."

Everyone paired off as ordered and it wasn't too long before Harry came to the realization that he had quite the uphill battle to break the conditioned view of wands being the only way to perform magic. Harry walked around the Room of Requirement, in an attempt to assist the members of the group in improving their skills. By the end of the meeting, a few people had managed a light, but easily breakable by any spell, shield but others seemed absolutely frustrated at their efforts. Harry sighed deeply; this would be a work in process.

"Okay, decent work but there is room for improvement, I'll let you know any details for the next minute as soon as possible," said Harry, as he rubbed his forehead with his knuckles and felt a headache slowly coming on.

Everyone filed out, with Luna and Ginny staying behind. Harry sank down on a cushy chair that materialized in the middle of the room.

"Harry, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me," said Luna in a curious voice.

"Yes, I did, Luna," answered Harry seriously. "You know how I said that this might be the last lesson that I'll have direct involvement in."

"Yes, I do remember you saying that," said Luna.

"Well, Luna, I would like to ask you to assist me in the hands on teaching of this group," said Harry slowly.

Luna blinked. The amount of times that Luna was surprised in her life could be counted on one hand. What Harry just requested just happened to be one of those rare occasions.

"You want me to teach your pet project, Harry," said Luna slowly.

"Luna, I'll be assisting you and Harry will of course guide us through everything he goes through," informed Ginny.

"You don't have to give your answer now, think it through," added Harry.

"No, Harry, I accept your offer," said Luna cheerfully. "I'm just shocked that you would think so much of me that you would offer me such an important task. After all, many people think that I am totally out of my mind."

Harry and Ginny exchanged an uncomfortable look. Luna had once again displayed her ability to say the cruel truth.

"No, you're just unique, Luna," said Harry slowly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a two way mirror. "Here."

"Thanks," remarked Luna gratefully, as she took the mirror. "Any particular reason why I need a mirror."

"This isn't just any mirror Luna, you can use this to contact me or Ginny at any time," explained Harry. "Just say our names and we should answer."

"Doesn't the Ministry frown on these things?" asked Luna, as she closely surveyed the mirror.

"Well yes," said Harry, as he wondered where Luna was coming from.

"Excellent," said Luna happily. "I wanted to make sure I didn't accidentally do something that the Ministry approved on. That could seriously damage someone's IQ, you know."

Harry and Ginny nodded deciding the best policy was to agree as Luna excused herself. Ginny sat herself down on Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as Harry allowed himself to relax.

"Nice girl, but she doesn't seem to have her head screwed on right sometimes," remarked Ginny. "After all, she does fancy Ron."

"Wait a minute, Luna fancies Ron?" asked Harry.

"Well, I think she fancies Ron, you can never tell with Luna," said Ginny with a barely suppressed smirk as she stroked Harry's hair fondly. "Of course, it doesn't really matter to Ron anyway as he likes Hermione."

"Really?" asked Harry absentmindedly as he kissed Ginny's neck a few times before pausing to allow Ginny to respond.

"Yes, but she still isn't too fond of Ron because of his attitude about you during your first couple of years at Hogwarts," explained Ginny.

"Hermione does hold a grudge, doesn't she?" remarked Harry in a final tone of voice before he began to snog his girlfriend. Needless to say this conversation didn't continue, as the two teenagers continued to snog for an extraordinary amount of time, due to their ability to hold their breath thanks to their ninjitsu training.

After a short amount of time, Harry and Ginny ceased their activities.

"I suppose we better get back, as everyone must have wondered if something had happened," said Harry reluctantly

"Well, they should understand that we have the ability to get side tracked," said Ginny but at the same time she got to her feet, allowing Harry to rise to his feet. The two held hands as they strolled down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny attempted to resist the temptation to take a side trip into an unused classroom or broom closet, but they managed to keep their hormones in check.

As they reached the Great Hall, they were greeted with the grim looking, serious faces of Daphne, Theodore, Hailey, and Hermione.

"Harry, the Daily Prophet had some rather horrid news," informed Hermione in frantic voice.

"The traditional, "hello Harry, how are you" greeting," muttered Harry darkly before reaching forward. "I suppose I better see this."

"Here Harry," said Theodore quietly, as he handed his friend the paper.

Harry took the paper, with a certain amount of trepidation, before he began to read the article aloud.

_**Massive Azkaban Jailbreak and Four Aurors Murdered:**_

_In a shocking event early this morning, the security of Azkaban prison has been breached once again, with twenty incarcerated prisoners escaping from the prison. All of the prisoners were accused of having ties to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back during his horrific reign of terror. (more details on Page 8). Unfortunately, the four Aurors on duty guarding the island were slain through the jailbreak. The battered bodies of Steve Savage and Lawrence Morgan were found within the prison, the victims of a sliced throat and decapitation respectively. The bodies of the two other Aurors, Lindsey Tallows and Garth Hammer were unaccounted for, but the Ministry strongly believed they have been slaughtered as well. _

_The Ministry is at a loss to the motive behind this breakout. There is circumstantial evidence that these ex-Death Eaters have joined up with Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange, who escaped from the prison two and a half years ago. _

"Well, there is a chance that they are half right," muttered Ginny but Harry raised his hand to silence Ginny.

_The only clue that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could uncover from the prison was a small black piece of cloth with a red foot shaped object on it._

Harry went pale at that last section. He realized exactly what it meant the moment he read it.

"No, no, no," muttered Harry, his face going completely paper white. "Voldemort, Shredder, Voldemort and Shredder, Voldemort and Shredder, of all the things to happen and at the worst possible time."

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Hailey, and Ginny exchanged dark looks as Harry didn't even bother to finish the article. His two most dangerous enemies had joined forces. Even in Harry's worst nightmares, he would have dismissed it as a paranoid delusion but yet the proof was in front him.

"Harry, now what?" asked Ginny in a tentative voice.

"I don't know Ginny, I just don't know," said Harry in a shaky voice. "I'm suddenly not feeling well."

Harry turned before he slowly walked in no direction in particular, as he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He seriously feared for the lives of everyone close to him because of this new deadly alliance between Saki and Tom. The combined forces of Shredder and Voldemort along with their respective minions might be too much for Harry to even handle.


	25. Chapter 25: The New Interim Minister

**Chapter Twenty Five: The New Interim Minister**

It was early morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the weekend before the Wizengamot was to choose an Interim Minister of Magic who would run things until the official election at the end of November. Many of the students were still asleep at this early point in the morning.

One Harry Potter had never been known to sleep in. He woke early to wrap up his schoolwork that he had not gotten around to completely previously. Harry joyously completed that task and now decided to take a walk down the corridors of Hogwarts to kill time, while sticking to the shadows to avoid detection. Technically he wasn't doing anything wrong, but he didn't want to give Umbridge any chance to formulate some trumped up charges against him.

Harry reflected on what he had learned over the past couple of weeks. Namely, the recently formed alliance between his two most dangerous enemies, the Shredder and Lord Voldemort. After the initial shock wore off from learning two dangerous forces aligned, something came to mind that caused Harry even more distress than the simple fact Shredder and Voldemort were aligned. Harry seriously wondered what the motive for this alliance could be. Granted, he had a feeling that he was partially the reason, but he doubted very much that he was the entire reason that brought these two evil forces together. Shredder didn't strike him as someone who aligned with someone without a reason that benefited him and Voldemort was much of the same way. Harry wondered if he should just sit back and let these two stab each other in the back.

Of course, Harry couldn't really make an informed decision about that until he figured out why in the hell Voldemort and Shredder were aligned.

"Harry Potter," chanted a misty voice which caused Harry to spin around, pointing his wand at the voice of his momentarily disturbance.

Harry backed off, as he saw the form of Professor Trelawney standing in the shadows, with an absolutely horrified expression on her face.

"Oh, it's you," remarked Harry calmly.

Harry had only a few run ins with Trelawney during his time at Hogwarts and each one made Harry thankful that he never took Divination. That woman seemed to take a sickening pleasure of predicating Harry's inevitable and impending doom every time they met.

"My dear boy, you must listen to me as I bring you a message of your utter destruction," declared Trelawney in a cryptic voice, as she stared at Harry with a wide expression. "I'm afraid you will be in grave danger if you do not heed my warning. The haunting specter of destruction is looming ever closer. You must tread carefully around your enemies and even more so around your friends. I feel there is a traitor in the midst, Harry Potter."

"Right," said Harry sarcastically, brushing off Trelawney's warnings has the usual clap trap and nonsense, before deciding that there should be no reason why he shouldn't have his bit of fun at the expense of the alleged seer. "But wait; there is something, something dark that looms on the horizon for you as well, Professor Trelawney."

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at Trelawney with an utterly serious expression before he slipped into a trance.

"What is it?" asked Trelawney in a saddened voice, obviously taking Harry's fake trance to be one hundred percent.

"You need to, you must beware….the Ides of March," concluded Harry dramatically as Trelawney gasped in horror.

"Indeed, I must, you might have some seer blood in you yet, Harry Potter, quite unfortunate you decided not to take my class, but I'm certain fate had their reasons," said Trelawney mistily before she slipped off with another word.

Harry turned, looking slightly amused by how naïve Trelawney was to believe him. Umbridge had put the Divination teacher on probation and she obviously was attempting to save face by making a prediction about him being in danger.

Harry put the matter out of his mind as he continued his walk down the hall, being a bit more cautious not to attract the attention of any more people.

Around the time Harry was pacing the hallways, Lord Voldemort sat in a cavernous, musty, chamber deep within his Salazar tower headquarters, waiting for Lucius to report to him about a really pressing matter. Potter's curiosity should have been sufficiently piqued by now, due to the clue that Voldemort requested Oroku Saki plant. A subtle clue but one that Potter would most certainly pick up on straight away. All appeared to be going to plan as Saki, Potter, Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic were all playing nicely into the Dark Lord's hands.

Voldemort was brought out his thoughts by the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy cautiously walked across the room before kneeling down before the Dark Lord.

"Speak," hissed Voldemort in an impatient voice.

"My Lord, Lily Potter is meeting with the Wizengamot," prompted Lucius Malfoy. "This Monday, the day before they choose the interim Minister of Magic."

"I fail to see the problem with this Lucius," hissed Voldemort. "So the Mudblood is desperately trying convince a few more Wizengamot members to vote her way. It should matter little as roughly forty percent of the Wizengamot is comprised of people that have support towards our goals; even through they have not officially joined us yet."

"Respectively speaking my Lord, a few of those who support our cause support their position in the Wizengamot even more," responded Lucius quickly. "They might be swayed to vote for someone different. The public has been demanding a change."

Voldemort stared at Lucius before laughing in his face.

"Lucius, I'm rather disappointed in you," said Voldemort in a calm voice. "Don't you think I haven't made such precautions in case of such of a rebellion?"

"Of course not my Lord," stammered Lucius quickly.

"Still, she could be a bit of a problem," declared Voldemort thoughtfully. "You are to win Lucius and make sure Lily Potter doesn't come anywhere close to becoming interim Minister of Magic. It matters little how you do that, just do it."

"Of course, my Lord," answered Lucius, bowing his head respectively as he slowly backed from the room. "I will not let you down."

"You better not Lucius," hissed Voldemort as he kept both of his eyes on Malfoy.

Voldemort watched Lucius leave with a satisfied expression, as the Dark Lord reflected on the events that lead up to Lucius being put in the position that he was. Fudge was becoming too much of a liability to his cause as the bumbling fool believed his own press and thought he actually accomplished something. Voldemort managed to plant some evidence within the Ministry to force Fudge's resignation. Now with Fudge out of the way, Lucius could gain the position of Interim Minister of Magic and eliminate the obstacles so the Dark Lord could complete the first phase of his plan that would result in his ultimate takeover of Magical Britain.

Late in the morning in the Room of Requirement, Harry watched as Luna and Ginny directed the Defense Against the Dark arts study group before going back to what he was writing. With his assistance, they were able to do an excellent job to get what Harry wanted accomplished. The truth was, Harry hoped that by the end of the year, everyone learned enough to defend themselves long enough to get to safety should any of Voldemort's Death Eaters come calling. He didn't seen Voldemort staying in the shadows for too much more time. Most likely, Voldemort wanted to make sure each and every witch and wizard in the world knew he was back when he decided to show himself up. Harry had a sinking feeling he was going to face off against Voldemort in their fifth meeting all too soon.

Harry watched the group that he had gotten off the ground with pride. While they weren't up to his level, Harry never really expected them to be that magically powerful. Still, everyone in the group was a lot better off from when they first started out. A bit over half of the group seemed to have some basic grasp of simple wandless magic, while the rest were rapidly on their way to getting to that point.

Harry felt that recently everything recently was becoming smoother then he could have ever hoped. The Slytherin Quidditch Team was flying the better than they have ever been as long as anyone could remember. Harry was absolutely they would have no problem in their next Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw on the first weekend in March if they kept flying the way they are. Harry also couldn't understand the level of success that his Defense group was achieving. Everyone was working hard to make up for the lack of teaching that Umbridge had given them. At this rate, the fifth years in the group would be more then prepared for their O.W.L.s when they take place in March.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by everyone stopping their spell work and moving towards the exit of the Room of Requirement as the time Harry had recommend to Luna and Ginny that should be allowed for the lesson having drawn to a conclusion. Ginny walked over to Harry as the people filed out of the room.

"They are improving Harry," informed Ginny. "But it's going to take a while before they unlearn several years of what the teachers at Hogwarts have been drilling into their heads about controlled magic not being able."

"I realize that," replied Harry as he looked over his writing. "I just hope they will be sufficient enough before the summer holidays. As long as you and Luna keep following making sure they follow the steps I've thought you, I think they will be fine. "

Harry went back to his paper, crossing out line on the paper, before writing something else. Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and Hailey walked over towards Harry, looking at him curiously.

"What exactly are you working on anyway, Harry?" asked Theodore curiously.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm curious about that too, you just put yourself in a secluded corner before the meeting and started working on it," said Daphne. "You haven't moved since."

"If you must know, I'm working on a way to sway a group of pureblood supremacists to vote a muggleborn into the post of interim Minister of Magic," said Harry calmly.

"So, while you're working on that impossible plan, will you also be figuring out a way to solve world hunger?" asked Hailey.

"No, but I think this might work," muttered Harry to himself, ignoring his sister. "I'd have to run this by Mum first, but I think making the purebloods feel insufficient and worthless without actually saying it may actually work. Yes, it has to work. Those egotistical bigots don't like their respect to be challenge."

"Harry, I've just been thinking," remarked Hermione in a slowly voice. "If your mother somehow does win, don't you think that Voldemort might decide to make himself known before you're ready."

"No," said Harry curtly, without a moment's thought.

Needless to say, that one word caused him to get bewildered looks from Hailey, Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore.

"How could you be sure through?" asked Theodore. "Voldemort isn't going to stand by and let the Ministry be turned into something that is going to actively expose his sympathizers."

"It's not about Voldemort standing by, he wants to get his hands on something that would be nearly impossible for him to acquire with everyone knowing he's back," explained Harry.

"What, that fake Prophecy that Dumbledore concocted that caused Voldemort to come after you in the first place?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe," said Harry skeptically.

The fake Prophecy would hold great interest to Voldemort but Harry couldn't deny a nagging suspicion that Voldemort wanted to get his hands on something else. The thing that was really eating away at Harry is that he couldn't think of what Voldemort was after. All Harry could figure out is that it was extremely important. Otherwise, Voldemort wouldn't have all of his Death Eaters in Azkaban broken out recently.

Harry went back to writing his mother's speech for the Wizengamot, making a few alterations as the other's walked from the room in order to leave Harry to his work in peace.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore looked across the room with a tired expression, as he rubbed his forehead with a tired expression. The few years hadn't been one that Dumbledore would fondly recover. Dumbledore could pinpoint his recent misfortunes all starting with Harry Potter constantly slipping out from underneath his thumb thanks to those wretched reptiles and that meddlesome rat sensei. Dumbledore could have perhaps subtly maneuvered Potter where he wanted him to go if one thing hadn't have happened. Dumbledore knew he had lost any chance to persuade the boy to follow his ideals when it was revealed that Lily Potter survived Dumbledore's attempt to dispose of her all of those years, shortly after she managed to find a way to block the Killing Curse. Lily never really did trust Dumbledore. The stupid muggleborn had the audacity to question the most powerful wizard of all time on more than one occasion. The thing that perversely amused Dumbledore the most of all was how perilously close Lily had come to find out the truth about him. Dumbledore made sure to actually remove those particular memories that would have pointed Lily in the right direction given a bit more research before he disposed her. Now more than ever, Dumbledore was glad that he took that precaution even through he had planned for the girl to parish in a New York alleyway.

Dumbledore's primitive form was requiring daily doses of the Elixir of Life to maintain his body, at times a couple of times a day depending on whether Dumbledore ventured outside of his office. The Headmaster aimed to limit his appearances to the outside world, as it was getting harder and harder to shield the rate that his body was degenerating at an alarmingly rapid rate. If his body completely shut down past the point of repair, then he would be trapped without a means of unlocking his former powers and form. Dumbledore needed to locate that artifact and manipulate someone into destroying it before he could proceed with the plans that he had meant to accomplish in a past lifetime.

Dumbledore ignored the smell of rotting fresh as he gingerly rose to his feet. He was to leave the school tonight to meet with his fellow Order of the Phoenix members. Bitterly, he recalled how he didn't seem to be able to recruit many further members then the original members. Dumbledore had a strange suspicion that someone was poisoning prospective members against him, but the thought seemed to be utterly foolish. Granted, there were those who would try and make Dumbledore look bad in the eyes of others. Dumbledore was certain that this was because they were threatened by his status in the Wizarding World and wanted to make a name for themselves at his expense. Of course, Dumbledore was at a loss to figure out exactly they got their hands on certain sensitive information regarding what people had had intended to recruit to achieve his own means. Dumbledore needed a certain amount of able bodied witches and wizards that were able to fight and die for what he had promoted to be the greater good of the entire Wizarding World.

Dumbledore walked across his office towards the exit, using a series of wandless charms to eliminate the rotting odor currently emitting from his body.

"Maybe today will be the day that Severus has new information about what Voldemort's plans are," muttered Dumbledore to himself as he prepared to take a dose of the Elixir of Life, while thinking about how Snape hadn't been exactly useful about bringing him new information about Voldemort's plans recently. Dumbledore was also discouraged about the fact that he couldn't find out anything more substantial on Oroku Saki.

Dumbledore shook his head, clearing the frustrations that he was having before he departed for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

The rest of the weekend was pretty much quiet on all fronts. A bit of the calm before the storm as the members of the Wizengamot court were preparing to carefully select a brand new Interim Minister of Magic. It was a process that a few of them were not taking lightly, looking objectively at how each candidate would help the Ministry of Magic help everyone in the magical world as a whole. Then there was everyone else in the Wizengamot, the majority that only looked out for themselves. Those people were set to only vote for the person who would best represent their interests in maintaining their high level position in the Ministry of Magic.

The people who had a decent chance to gain the post of interim Minster of Magic were present in the chambers of the Wizengamot the day before the election, in an attempt to get in a few last words. Tensions were running high as the scandal involving Fudge's resignation followed closely by the mass breakout at Azkaban caused the public to get into an uproar. People demanded that the Ministry needed change and many of the more corrupt members of the Wizengamot whose loyalties changed depending on the opinions of the public, wondered how they could shift the public uproar into something that would benefit them.

The entire court was seated as Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet, preparing to say a few words to the Wizengamot Court, especially certain members. Malfoy decided that it would be in his benefit to remind certain members of the court where their loyalties lied for the following day's election.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot," prompted Malfoy. "I stand before you to remind the importance of selecting a candidate that would handle the workload of the being the Minister of Magic, even for a short time. Someone who isn't prone to sudden…lapses of memory."

Lucius looked over to the Mudblood, but her eyes had a blank and unemotional look, as if she wasn't rattled by Malfoy's words.

"The Ministry demands that a respected name take control, to prevent the corruption that was caused that resulted into the sudden departure of ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge," declared Malfoy in a serious, yet flat, tone of voice. "Someone who is willing to ensure the Ministry is able to govern the whole of Magical Britain the way it has always been run. The way it should always be governed to maintain its establishment as the foremost Magical Government in the world. Radical practices should be discouraged and those who attempt to harm the stability of the Ministry by such thoughts do more harm then good. The way that this government has been run has worked for centuries, as you, the esteemed members of the Wizengamot should understand. The old pureblood families have worked tirelessly to make the British Magical Government a success, and our hard work should not be discounted by radicals. I myself allocated some of my vast portion towards charitable contributions as my father did before me and his father did before his. When you think of well respected magical families, no family has done for the stability of the Magical World. To suggest anything less would suggest the kind of naivety which the Magical World can do without."

Malfoy sat down, as many of the Wizengamot members remained quiet. Lily felt herself on the cusp of boredom because of Malfoy's tired and rather outdated dull rhetoric. Without a moment's pause, Lily rose to her feet, preparing to give the speech that her son had suggested; along with the few modifications that she had made herself.

"Now, I am not going to stand here and insult your intelligence my presenting a face of benevolence in public while hiding my true nature," remarked Lily in a sharp tone of voice, which gained the attention of nearly everyone in the court. Whether it was because they were interested in what she had to say or whether there were some that wanted to find a way to cut her legs out from underneath her before she did too much damage, Lily couldn't decide. She decided to press on. "I'm going to be blunt. Since the defeat of Gridelwald over fifty years ago, the Ministry of Magic has had one inept Minister after another. Anyone who might have the slightest idea is promptly silenced and painted to be some kind of radical. Why is this? I think the answer is rather simple if anyone would stop and think of it."

Lily stepped forward, staring directly at the Wizengamot, her eyes completely focused and not blinking.

"The facts are simple. As of today, Magical Britain is the most influential magical government in the entire world. There is no disputing that. However, the one thing I'm disputing is the mistaken belief that the Ministry will always be around if they follow the same formula of governing that they did three hundred years ago!" cried Lily in a dynamic voice, her eyes going wide in enthusiasm. "The recent breakout of Azkaban was something that shouldn't have happened. Yet it did! Since Voldemort began his ascent to power, subtle cracks in the Ministry have been showing. Granted, you can't see them in less you are looking for them. They aren't glaringly visible right now, but they are in fact there!"

Lily put her head to her forehead growing utterly serious as the entire Wizengamot watched her in anticipation of what she was going to say next.

"Unless there is a distinct change of policy, as the Ministry isn't run here in 1996 like it was in 1696, then the most influential Magical government will cease to exist and will become a textbook example in the future of how not to run a magical government. Truthfully, in the best of times, you may not have all that much time left, but due to outdated policies, the descent is rapidly accelerating ladies and gentlemen," said Lily in a calm and somber voice, with a tragic expression etched on her face if she was lamenting the impending death and rapidly accelerating death of magical Britain due to the outdated policies.

A few people whispered "What does she mean by, we don't have much time left?" before looking up and listening intently for what Lily had to say next.

"For those who brush off what I say as delusions and misinterpretations, historical evidence should contradict any skeptical notions you have about my warnings," said Lily in a grim tone of voice. "Long before the British Ministry of Magic, there was a magical government that was a renowned power throughout the entire magical world. For centuries, the Roman Magical Empire was the center of the entire magical world. They had a successful formula of running a government for many years, with the same old pureblood families in high positions of power. Most of those pureblood families have been completely wiped out today. Granted, for many years, the government was run well, but after a while, the old ways weren't becoming good enough. Even through signs of strain were showing in the government structure, the old pureblood families who were in high positions of power did not want to relinquish their high level jobs!"

Lily's eyes swept over the Wizengamot for a few seconds.

"Over the next few decades, the government began to crumble, helped along by an ineptly managed war against a tribe of barbarian dark wizards who sought to increase their power by viciously rolling over the Roman Magical Empire!" exclaimed Lily. "Many of the old pureblood families sided with this threat to their own government, hoping to gain a bit of power and corruption ran rampant through the Roman Magical Empire. They soon found out, much too late, that the way that things were run didn't cut it and in time, the Roman Magical Empire fell and the entire Magical World plunged into a dark age that it didn't fully recover from until the establishment of Hogwarts."

Lily took a deep breath before proceeding with her story.

"The sad thing is, the pureblood families thought, even as Rome crumbled from around then, that if nothing else they would have their respect and their fortunes," said Lily quietly. "When the Roman Magical Empire fell completely, they had neither. Their family names faded over time and they are not remembered as being anything over then the contributing cause of the downfall of what was the most powerful magical government of all time. So, with that in mind, when you select an Interim Minister of Magic tomorrow, think of the welfare of everyone in the magical world and think of the implications of what will happen if you allow this Ministry of Magic to fall in the ugly matter that the Roman Magical Empire did because they were content with governing the same exact way that they always had."

Lily took her seat without another word as a few people clapped respectively while others muttered about what she had just said. Some of the more corrupt purebloods exchanged worried looks. Surely, history wouldn't repeat itself. After all, their families had been high ranking in the Ministry for hundreds of years and they didn't have to worry about their respect crumbling.

Lily had a satisfied expression on her face. She had planted seeds of doubt within the Wizengamot and had mad Malfoy look bad, without indirectly saying so. Lily looked at Malfoy, who looked as if he wanted to murder her on the spot, had there not been so many witnesses. Malfoy was also beginning to turn a brilliant shade of green that could have made him pass as the fifth Turtle, if he wasn't lacking a shell.

Later that day during dinner at Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were at the Slytherin table, just finishing eating up dinner.

"Harry," said Hermione in a tentative voice, as she looked towards the head table.

"Yes, Hermione, what is it?" asked Harry in an absent minded voice.

"Is there any particular reason why Umbridge is staring at you with a mixture of fear and hatred?" asked Hermione.

"The hatred is nothing new, but the fear is something I don't think I've ever seen," remarked Daphne in an off handed voice. "So what did you do to piss Umbridge off this time Harry?"

"I didn't do anything to Umbridge today…yet," remarked Harry in a defensive voice before whispering to his friends. "Although I must admit replacing her regular ink with ink that vanishes as soon as you are done writing something yesterday was amusing."

"I don't think that's it, Harry," said Ginny fighting back amusement in spite of herself. "There's something else. I really don't think it's you."

Harry looked up seeing dozens of owls flying into the Great Hall, apparently bringing a special evening addition of the Daily Prophet to the people at Hogwarts who subscribed to the paper.

"I have a funny feeling we are about to find out what has put Umbridge in such a tizzy right now," remarked Harry in an off handed voice. "Just call it a crazy hunch."

Daphne, who was receiving the Daily Prophet, reached forward as the owl carrying her paper dropped it on the table. She scanned the paper briefly, before nodding her head.

"Yes, Harry, you might be right," said Daphne as she tossed the paper down onto the table. "Read this."

Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione looked forward to see what the Daily Prophet had written today.

_**Interim Minister of Magic Candidate Lily Potter Suggests that a Change in policy is Necessary to Maintain the Stability of the Ministry of Magic. **_

_In a shocking speech earlier tonight, Lily Potter (muggleborn mother of the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, who had her memories temporarily blocked instead of being killed as originally thought during the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) declared that the Ministry of Magic is heading towards a path that could lead to the fall of the government that is widely acknowledged as the pivotal force in the entire Magical World. While many intentional regarded her warnings as mere delusions, Mrs. Potter backed up her claims by citing the fall of the once great Roman Magical Empire. She briefly recounted how many respected pureblood families throughout that time thought that the way that the government has always run was the right way to maintain the stability of the Roman Magical Empire and inevitably they failed. An interesting parallel to our government for sure given the attitude of those who have been known to support the administration of disgraced ex-Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Potter also pointed out that old Roman pureblood families aligning themselves with dangerous threats to the Roman Magical Government. Indeed, Lily Potter went as far as comparing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the tribe of barbarian wizards who caused the violent collapse of the Roman Magical Government in the 5__th__ century. A comparison that in the opinion of this reporter may have a great deal of validity (for more on the vicious nature of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and how it compares to that of the barbarian tribes that caused the Roman Magical Empire to collapse, turn to page 12). _

_The Wizengamot should step back and consider the words of Lily Potter, who is one of the favorites to win the Interim Minister of Magic when the Wizengamot votes tomorrow. Should she win, Potter would make history as she would become the first ever muggleborn Minister of Magic. The other favorite to win, Lucius Malfoy, could very well do more harm than good to the stability of the people of Magical Britain. Malfoy is heavily rumored to be one of Cornelius Fudge's advisors during his disgraced reign as Minister of Magic. Malfoy may be the antithesis of the changes that the Ministry of Magic needs to make in order to ensure the stability of the people of magical Britain. It might be better off for everyone in the magical world if those who worked closely with Cornelius Fudge never worked in any kind of position of power again. We here at the Daily Prophet sincerely hope that everyone in the Wizengamot considers the health of Magical Britain rather than the health of their own reputations as they select the Interim Minister of Magic. _

Harry looked up the paper, blinking a couple of times in shock.

"Finally, a factual article in the Daily Prophet that doesn't contort reality," remarked Harry in a shocked voice.

"I'm really surprised Malfoy didn't have the article axed," said Ginny. "He does own quite a large amount of the Daily Prophet and this article doesn't exactly paint him in a good light at all."

"Yes, but he doesn't own the majority of the Daily Prophet," said Theodore in a quiet voice. "Of course, the other shareholders would have to all get together and overrule him to push something like this through."

"Maybe they were sick of Malfoy using the Daily Prophet to further his own agenda and make the paper look bad by comparison," suggested Daphne. "The Daily Prophet has dropped in quality over the past few years."

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it," said Hermione in a matter of a fact voice. "All we know is Lily's chances of becoming the Interim Minister of Magic are better then they have been and Lucius Malfoy now doesn't much of a chance."

Daphne and Theodore nodded in agreement but Harry and Ginny exchanged uneasy looks. They had a nagging suspicion that Malfoy wasn't going to give up right now and he had a couple more tricks up his sleeve.

"We'll see after tomorrow," remarked Harry in a dark, cryptic voice.

The next day was one that had the entire British Magical World waiting to hear the decision of the Wizengamot on the Interim Minster of Magic. For better or for worse, there would be someone to take control of the Ministry of Magic after today.

Lily Potter walked across the floor of the Wizengamot, with her fingertips on her wand. She wouldn't be surprised if Lucius Malfoy would hire someone to kill her or at least severely maim her. The speech she gave the previous day had stirred a great deal of controversy, a fact which benefited Lily's chances to keep the post of Interim Minister of Magic away from Lucius Malfoy.

She looked around the chambers, but she didn't see Lucius Malfoy anywhere in the chamber. Her toughest opponent in this entire process had yet to show himself. Lily felt oddly uneasy about this, but she saw Malfoy walking across the courtroom dressed in dress robes, with an unreadable expression plastered upon his face. He didn't seem to be utterly nervous or confident whatsoever. He just seemed as if he was just there. Malfoy sat himself as far away from Lily as possible.

The Wizengamot members were walking back, having given their votes. To prevent any candidate swaying the votes, the members of the court gave voted for who they thought was the best person to fill the post of Interim Minister of Magic. It took nearly an hour to complete the process before every member of the Wizengamot returned to the chambers to vote.

Norman Artemius walked out with the tabulated results of what percentage each candidate selected by the Wizengamot had voted out of the potential candidates. Artemius was a member of the Wizengamot who had been a member of the court for years and did not tolerate those who practiced dark magic. He wasn't one to bend to the will of corruption normally but unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond his control, he was forced to do just that. He looked down at the paper that listed the percentage of Wizengamot members who had voted for each candidate.

_Interim Minister of Magic Votes (in descending order of Percentage)_

_Lily Potter- 39 _

_Rufus Scrimgeour- 30 _

_Amelia Bones- 14 _

_Lucius Malfoy- 10 _

_Allan Tallens- 7 _

Quickly, before anyone could see, the Imperius Curse that he was put under by one Lucius Malfoy forced Artemius to cast a silent spell that reversed two names on the list.

_Lucius Malfoy- 39 _

_Rufus Scrimgeour- 30 _

_Amelia Bones- 14 _

_Lily Potter- 10 _

_Allan Tallens- 7 _

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, the votes have been tabulated," said Artemius in a slightly robotic tone of voice as he addressed the Wizengamot court. "And as a result of gaining thirty nine percent of the vote, Lucius Malfoy has been elected the new Interim Minister of Magic."


	26. Chapter 26: Exile

**Chapter 26: Exile**

Lily Potter sat in the Wizengamot court room, her eyes widened in shock. She expected it to be possible, but she had hoped that her speech the previous day would have persuaded enough members of the court not to vote for Malfoy. Yet, Lily couldn't deny what she saw. Lucius Malfoy had somehow, some way, become Interim Minister of Magic. Lily watched with disgust as Lucius rose to his feet, with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Thank you fellow wizards for understanding that we need to maintain the stability of running the Ministry like it always has been," declared Malfoy in a triumphant voice. "I feel you did an admirable job in understanding the importance of the old families maintaining control of the Ministry, as these new radical muggleborns would strain and then collapse underneath the pressure of keeping up the stability of the Ministry of Magic. I hope that as your Minister, I will eliminate any and all threats to the stability of the respect of the entire Ministry of Magic."

Lily rose to her feet and walked towards the exit of the Wizengamot. Truthfully, she didn't need to hear any more of Malfoy's carefully constructed rhetoric. Lily had an ever growing feeling of dread that the time until Voldemort decided to just take all of his forces and roll over the Ministry was greatly reduced by Malfoy becoming interim Minister. As her steps quickened down the corridor of the Ministry, Lily wondered how much longer the world had before they were greeted by the return of Voldemort. As Lily stepped towards the exit, she heard the sound of someone just Apparating a few hundred feet behind her.

"Leaving so soon, Mudblood?" taunted an all too familiar voice. Lily spun around and peered towards the shadows, to see a female figure cloaked completely in black with a Death Eater mask obscuring her face. Yet, the black hair poking from underneath the mask and her voice left no question about her identity.

"Lestrange," said Lily in a cool voice, as her eyes narrowed at the figure and she pointed her wand forward, ready to defend herself at the slightest hint of an attack.

"Ah pleased to see you remember me, Lily," taunted Bellatrix in a happy voice. "It's always nice to see that my victims know who they're about to be tortured by."

Lily's eyes just narrowed coolly.

"I think Azkaban deprived you of what little bit of sanity you did have, showing your face in the Ministry of Magic," said Lily, as she held her wand forward with a steady hand. "All these Aurors here, you're bound to be caught soon."

"Oh, the Aurors shouldn't be much of a problem, after all, they are around the area of the Wizengamot courtrooms, acting as security," said Bellatrix. "Leaving the rest of the Ministry quite unguarded and unmonitored."

Then, without warning, Bellatrix fired a silent organ explosion hex straight at Lily's heart. Lily's reflexes kicked in, all her years of training as an Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries coming back to her, putting a shield up which caused the curse to strike the shield. The curse shredded the shield to bits but stopped any lethal damage.

Lily shot a series of razor sharp ropes from her wand in an attempt to detain Lestrange. The insane female Death Eater stepped to the right, before throwing a cutting curse at the ropes at a ninety degree angle, which sliced the ropes into dozens of pieces. Lily used this momentary distraction to dart behind Lestrange and blast a set of iron manacles from her wand. The manacles spiraled towards Bellatrix and caught her unaware. They snapped shut on her legs, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Sorry, Lestrange, but you're going to have to do better than that to beat me," said Lily as Bellatrix struggled to get to her feet but her legs were bound.

"Crucio!" shrieked Bellatrix desperately, but Lily was ready, causing a stone shield to materialize in mid air. The Cruciatus Curse ricocheted off of the stone, flying back at Bellatrix, who barely had time to throw herself out of the way and out of the path of the returned curse.

Lily raised her arm to knock out Bellatrix but the insane woman still had another trick up her sleeve. Before Lily could counter, Bellatrix sent a bone breaking hex aimed directly at her wand arm. The curse struck Lily's arm at full blast, which caused her to fall to the ground in pain. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had broken every bone in her right arm. It was fortunate that she trained herself to use her wand with both arms.

Lily shook off the momentarily pain and rose to her feet, but Bellatrix had managed to melt the shackles. Bellatrix watched as the Mudblood cradled her arm with a wince of pain before aiming her wand a bit shakily with her left hand.

"Normally I like to stick around and play but….AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Bellatrix at the top of her lungs.

A green jet of light soared towards Lily but the muggleborn witch quickly and silently levitated a small section of the floor, which blasted into bits and caused Lily to fly backwards. Lily landed on the ground with a thud and she remained unmoving

"Finally, the Dark Lord will have to accept me as his most trusted servant," said Bellatrix, as she looked down at Lily's body, under the assumption that she was dead. "I finished the job he started all those years ago. He'll have to reward me for…"

Lily pulled herself shakily up to her feet, the stone floor section having absorbed the majority of the impact, and in a snap sent a cutting curse right towards Bellatrix's face. The curse split her Death Eater mask in half and also opened a large, gruesome gash slightly to the left of her right eye. Another centimeter or so, and Bellatrix would have lost an eye.

Bellatrix barely had time to regain her composure. She looked up at Lily, as blood gushed from the gash right next to her eye, as the Mudblood pointed her wand towards her with a nearly sadistic expression on her face.

Lily pointed her wand, forward and sent Bellatrix hurtling towards the wand with a very powerful silent Banishing charm. She watched Bellatrix wince as a result of the velocity she was sent flying in the wall. She had been waiting for this moment for eighteen years, to get revenge on Bellatrix for killing her parents the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily used her wand to hoist Bellatrix into the air and fling her directly towards the other side of the room. A large crack echoed throughout the room as Bellatrix awkwardly plummeted to the floor.

Bellatrix's eyes were glazed over and she watched her foe walk forward, with a murderous glint in her eyes. Bellatrix felt the closest thing she had felt to fear in years but she wasn't going to let a Mudblood get the better of her.

Bellatrix pointed her wand upwards and set a couple dozen razor sharp thick arrows cloaked in an ominous black light right into the ceiling above Lily's head. The ceiling began to crumble above Lily, which mandated that she had to take her attention off of her revenge and start blasting pieces of debris away with her wand to avoid being flattened.

"Sorry to cut this short!" yelled Bellatrix, with blood splattering from her mouth as she spoke, with the cut on her face also oozing. "I hope you won't feel too flat!"

Bellatrix sent a jagged black light towards Lily before disapparating in a flash. Quickly, Lily blasted one of the stone pieces of debris at Bellatrix's parting shot, causing the stone to blast into pieces. Lily waved her wand, slowly the descent of the debris. Despite the fact that Lily was battered with a bruised face, torn robes, and a few lacerations, she managed to disapparate before the room, despite its magical reinforcements, caved in and crushed her flat.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, in the chamber underneath the Slytherin library, Harry meditated. He felt as if he was closer to achieving his Animagus form then ever before so he decided to take advantage of his break period before Dinner to do so. A little more concentration and Harry felt he would have it. Concentrating with all of his might, Harry found his body slowly shift and then slowly levitate high into the air, shrinking in form.

Before Harry knew it, he found his newly acquired Animagus form, a black raven with green eyes and a small white mark on its forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt scar. Harry felt pleased with achievement, as the form seemed to be rather fitting as ravens tended to be very intelligent birds and were greatly considered by some to be rather dark in origin. Two traits which Harry believed suited himself quite well. Not to mention having an animal that could fly tied in with Harry's love for Quidditch and his natural talent in the air.

Harry tested his new room before he easily set himself down, transforming back to his human self. An exhausted look was etched on Harry's face as he collapsed to the ground, but in all of the books he read, he found out that the first Animagus transformation was always the most draining. After a few transformations, the process of turning into his form would become much easier.

Harry shook his head as he shakily pulled himself up to his feet. He felt hungry and it was nearing Dinner, so he decided it would be best if he used his Portus-Amulet to transport himself to the Great Hall.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Harry saw the very grim looking faces of Ginny, Hailey, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore waiting for him. Harry had a sinking suspicion that he knew what this was all about but decided to walk over to confirm his suspicions nevertheless.

"Malfoy is the new Interim Minister of Magic," said Hermione grimly.

Harry just blinked, thinking about all the possible outcomes of Malfoy's new found power. None of them would end up in Harry's favor.

"Now what?" asked Theodore breaking the silence in a tone of forced calmness.

"Yeah Harry, what should we do now?" asked Daphne.

"Nothing," said Harry in a curt voice, without missing a beat.

"Nothing?" whispered Hermione in a skeptical voice. "You just want us to accept Malfoy, one of Voldemort's top supports might I add, becoming Minister of Magic and do nothing."

Harry just sighed, shaking his head. This was going to be a joy to explain. Ginny and Hailey looked at Harry curiously, if they had a good idea where Harry was coming from with this.

"I know what I'm doing, Hermione," said Harry in a slightly irritated voice. "I'm saying no more on the subject."

Harry turned his back and walked towards the table, with Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, Hailey and Ginny following him.

"Harry, I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to attempt to get you sent to Azkaban on some trumped up charges," whispered Hermione seriously. "Aren't you even the least bit concerned that you might get sent back?"

"I know what I'm doing, Hermione," repeated Harry, this time in a sharper tone of voice, as he sat himself down at the Slytherin table.

Harry prepared to eat. The truth was, the only reason that he didn't try crush Lucius Malfoy under his foot straight because that would cause Voldemort to hesitating at playing his hand. Harry felt it was important to step back and watch everything unfold. That might be the only way that he could get some clue of exactly what Voldemort had in store.

Hermione kept glancing at Harry as if all the work he had been doing had finally lost his mind. Yet, Harry pressed upon his business of eating dinner as if nothing had happened, but the truth was he was on the edge of his seat, preparing to defend himself at a moment's notice.

Fifteen minutes into dinner, the Great Hall doors creaked open, causing several of the students to look up in curiosity. Through the doorway of the Great Hall walked Lucius Malfoy and two grumpy looking middle aged Aurors. Malfoy had a smug expression on his face and he raised his wand, before pointing it to his throat, causing his voice to amplify a hundred times its normal volume.

"No one move, as we are here on official Ministry of Magic business," boomed Malfoy. "It has come to our attention that the security of the Ministry of Magic has been compromised by the treasonous actions of Mr. Harry Potter!"

The Great Hall muttered as Malfoy paused for some kind of traumatic effect. Harry calmly looked up as if Malfoy and his Auror bodyguards were a minor annoyance.

"Now, where is Potter?" asked Malfoy in a demanding voice.

Harry looked over at Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Ginny, and Hailey with a serious expression on his face.

"Do nothing," whispered Harry coolly.

Ginny looked as if she wanted to protest but she decided against him.

"I am going to ask one more time before I search this Great Hall from to to bottom," continued Malfoy. "Where is Potter?"

Harry stood up and walked calmly across the Great Hall.

"Potter, you are to come along quietly and the Ministry of Magic won't have to use any brutality when we arrest you for treason," said Malfoy coolly. "I am going to respectively ask you one time and one time only. If you refuse to comply then my Aurors are to stun you."

Harry looked at the Aurors and he sensed that something was a bit off. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out his sunglasses with the charms that saw through both invisibility and glamour charms before placing them on his face. Harry stared at the Aurors and his suspicions that something was wrong had been confirmed. He recognized the two faces from behind the glamour charms. In fact, they were two familiar faces directly from the Ministry of Magic's most wanted fugitive list.

Indeed, the two "Aurors" were recent Azkaban escapees, Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange underneath heavy and quite powerful glamour charms.

"I see," responded Harry coolly. "Well, I'm going to have to tell you to take your offer and respectively shove it up your arse."

Malfoy looked like he had swallowed a lemon as he ordered his two "Aurors" with their wands raised, pointing at Harry.

"Come on Lucius, three on one," taunted Harry. "Pathetic."

"You aren't in the position to be arguing about fairness, Potter," remarked Malfoy as everyone in the Great Hall watched in anticipation at what would happen.

"No, I mean that I've fought worse odds then three against one before," replied Harry dismissively.

Backed at the Slytherin house table, Daphne, Theodore, Hailey, Hermione, and Ginny were all watching with various degrees of shock.

"He's baiting Malfoy," winced Ginny. "Get out of there Harry, before it's too late."

"Harry, use your Portus-Amulet and get the hell out of there," hissed Hailey, even through Harry couldn't hear her.

"He seems to know what he's doing," said Theodore, attempting to put a positive spin on this.

"Yes he does but there is a difference between confidence and being cocky," replied Daphne in a quiet voice. "And Harry is getting close to leaping from the confidence side to the cocky side."

Harry twirled his wand but Malfoy and his two "Auror" bodyguards didn't attack. The reason for this was because Albus Dumbledore had just approached the scene.

"Minister, may I ask why you are at my school without my permission?" asked Dumbledore in a tired, cool voice. "Not to mention the fact you are harassing one of my students."

Harry just rolled his eyes in disgust. He hadn't seen much of Dumbledore all year but the old man was interfering at the worst possible time. He always didn't feel satisfied unless he stuck is large, crooked nose into anything.

"Well, Dumbledore, it's quite fortunate that you should show up," remarked Lucius in a voice that indicated that he thought Christmas had come early. "You're also wanted by the Ministry of Magic for treason against the Ministry, not to mention forming a vigilante group that contradicts the law and order our fine Ministry tries to uphold."

"Harry, step aside," ordered Dumbledore.

"Why don't you step aside, you meddling old fool?" muttered Harry, but Dumbledore pretended that he couldn't hear the boy.

"So, Lucius, you are perhaps under some mistaken assumption that I'll all you to take me to Azkaban," remarked Dumbledore as if he was discussing the level.

Lucius along with his two "Aurors" raised their wands at Dumbledore, apparently forgetting about Harry. While Harry could have escaped in the confusion, he decided that it would be much more amusing to step back and watch Dumbledore get humbled.

Three stunning spells flew right at Dumbledore but a large metal shield materialized in front of Dumbledore, causing the spells to absorb. Lucius angrily levitated the shield out of the way but Dumbledore wasn't behind it.

"Never mind Dumbledore, subdue Potter," ordered Lucius. Rodolphus and Rabastan hastened to obey, as the two Death Eaters disguised as Aurors aimed their wands at where Potter was and sent a pair of stunning spells towards Harry.

"Protego," muttered Harry, maintaining the allusion for the benefit of Voldemort's minions that all of his spells still needed to be spoken aloud. The shield absorbed the spell and Harry quickly went onto the attack. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The two "Aurors" ducked and laughed at Potter actually thinking that a mere stunning spell would drop them.

"Accio rug!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at the rug underneath Rabastan and Rodolphus. The rug jerked out from underneath his adversaries and as a result, they whacked their hands on the floor, knocking them unconscious.

"Potter, that was resourceful but what makes you think these were the only Aurors that I brought to bring you in?" asked Lucius. "I might have lost Dumbledore, but I will not lose the chance to bring you in for your crimes against the Ministry."

Lucius sent a silver stream of light through the doorway and seconds later, seven Aurors, with wands pointing at Harry surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I suggest you drop your wand," demanded Lucius.

Harry just sprang up, knocking one of the Aurors back with an elbow. He vaulted underneath a stunning spell and another spell barely missed him. Harry found that he couldn't reach his Portus-Amulet as he was too busy fending off attacks from the Aurors to reach his method of escape. The attacks were becoming more brutal as a series of thick cords flew from the wand of one of the Aurors towards Harry's legs.

"Spiculum!" yelled Harry, sending a dozen razor sharp arrows forward, slicing the cords but Harry felt a spell sail from behind and snap his legs shut as a result of a leg locker curse.

Harry felt a surge of desperation. He now had his legs cut out from underneath him. He barely rolled out of the way of a couple of spells that were meant to subdue him, dragging his locked legs over to the side with him. The Aurors circled Harry like vultures going after their pray, with the two disguised Lestrange brothers joining the fray after recovering from being knocked out.

Harry mentally berated himself from getting caught off guard and he swiftly rolled out of the way of a stunning spell before pointing his wand to the other end.

"Protego!" yelled Harry, shielding himself from the attack while attempting to figure out a way to get away from his attackers long enough to use the counter curse for the leg locker curse.

At the Slytherin Table, Ginny was watching fretfully, her hand twitching and reaching for her wand. Harry told her and the others not to interfere but if someone didn't do something, Harry was going to get captured in a matter of seconds. Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione also watched with similar quite uncomfortable expressions.

"That's it!" snapped Hailey breaking the silence, as she watched her brother barely dodge a stunning spell as the teachers in the Great Hall attempted to gain some semblance of control. "Harry might be good but there is no way he can beat nine Aurors by himself."

Hailey got to her feet and pulled out her wand.

"Hailey, Harry said to…" started Ginny in a tired voice but her half hearted words that she didn't quite agree with fell on deaf ears as Hailey had her wand pointed at the nearest Auror.

"Stupefy!" yelled Hailey but the Auror had deflected the spell casually and sent a full body bind towards Hailey that she barely somersaulted out of the way. "Stupefy! Incendio!"

Hailey cursed as both of her feeble attacks were deflected and she quickly found herself blasted backwards by a banishing curse.

"Arrest, the Potter girl too, for attempting to aide a known fugitive!" commanded Lucius Malfoy in a sharp voice and one of the Aurors stepped forward to comply, looking a bit conflicted at what he was ordered to do but raising his wand nevertheless.

"Petrificus Totalus!" cried Ginny, barely managing to catch the Auror off guard. Another Auror fired a stunner towards her which she barely ducked underneath. "Expello!"

Her banishing charm sailed around the Auror but Harry had managed to use the counter curse to the leg locking curse, as he saw two of the Aurors put barrier spells right in front of the tables so no one else could intervene on Harry's behalf.

"All right, subdue these children, now!" barked Malfoy and sure enough Ginny and Hailey were quickly subdued with tight cords wrapped around them. They fell to the ground, immobilized. With them out of the way, the Aurors turned their attention to Harry.

Harry swiftly kicked Malfoy right in the side of the face. Lucius flew backwards, landing onto the ground. Harry quickly grabbed Malfoy up and kicked his wand to the side. The Boy-Who-Lived pulled out his double edged sword and held the blade right to Malfoy's throat with one hand and his wand to the side of his head with the other hand.

"Unbind my girlfriend and my sister, or you will have to find another Interim Minister of Magic," hissed Harry in his most dangerous voice possible. The Aurors pointed their wands at Harry. Lucius didn't dare move as his throat would have been sliced by the blade under his throat or his head would have been blown cleanly off with his wand. "Do it!"

The Aurors bent down and used their wands to cut the ropes around Hailey and Ginny who shakily got to their feet and joined Harry. The two Death Eaters disguised as Aurors looked as if they really didn't care whether Malfoy died or not but they didn't blow their cover for fear of the consequences from the Dark Lord.

"Okay, Potter, you got what you wanted, now let the Minister go," said one of the Aurors in a curt voice.

Harry stared at the Aurors before quickly flinging Malfoy onto the ground and grabbing Hailey's and Ginny's arms. Before the Aurors even had a chance to blink, Harry managed to activate his Portus-Amulet, pulling the trio from Hogwarts all the way to New York.

Lucius Malfoy popped up to his feet with an angry expression on his face.

"They got away Minister," said one of the Aurors in a feeble voice. "They must have found a way around our anti-Portkey wards."

"Some sort of illusion to make us think they have escaped no doubt, they can't have gone far," said Lucius. "Search the Forbidden Forest, the grounds, and Hogsmeade, and lethal force is authorized to bring these three dangerous criminals to justice. They cannot be allowed to undermine the law that the Ministry is supposed to uphold."

A few of the Aurors looked a bit hesitant but in the end, keeping their jobs was more important then their ethics. Without another word, they split up and began to search the grounds as the teachers of Hogwarts attempted to divert the attention of their students away from the events that had just unfolded.

Meanwhile at New York, Harry looked at Ginny and Hailey with narrowed eyes when they had safely arrived in front of the Potter residence in New York.

"I could have sworn I told you all to do nothing," said Harry in a forced casual voice.

"Yes, that seemed to be a good idea, when you were seconds away from getting dragged off to the Minister and being thrown to the Dementors," responded Hailey in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Harry, you would have done the same thing if it was one of us and don't try to tell me you wouldn't," added Ginny calmly.

"Yes, I would have but that's not the point," said Harry in an irritated voice before shaking his head. "I suppose it really doesn't matter right now, as now the two of you are now fugitives from the law as well for assisting me against those Aurors."

"I know," said Ginny in a tired voice. "It's not like Malfoy wouldn't have found a way to drag everyone close to you to Azkaban anyway."

Harry admitted that she had a point, but he still needed to stick to the plan.

"That could have gone much worse through, but since I'm not there, and not to mention the fact that they forced Dumbledore out as well, Malfoy might become careless eventually," said Harry.

"Yes, but how we will know if he slips up?" asked Hailey desperately.

"I have eyes and ears inside the Ministry," said Harry. "All it takes is one slip up and the wrong person knows what's happening."

Harry yawned as he walked up the driveway of his house. Ginny and Hailey followed him.

"Of course, what is really bugging is the fact that I still don't have any idea what Voldemort is up to," continued Harry. "Maybe the incident tonight was Voldemort's way of attempting to finish me off once and for all, but I don't think so."

"Why?" asked Ginny curiously.

"That's the thing, Voldemort wants something before he eliminates me," said Harry. "Something that would give him great power. Something that he wanted to get his hands on for a long time. I don't know why, but I have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Voldemort needs this item if he wants to successfully complete his plans."

Harry just pushed the door open and walked into his house with Hailey and Ginny following him. He saw his mother sitting at the table, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Mum, what happened?" asked Hailey.

"Oh, the usual," said Lily. "I lost to Malfoy in the selection of the Interim Minister of Magic, decided to step out before Malfoy attempted to get me arrested on trumped up charges, and had a nice little run in with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Well, I just met her husband and brother-in-law," replied Harry.

"What!" exclaimed Ginny and Hailey in unison, a bit rattled by this new piece of information that Harry had casually thrown out.

"Yeah, the Lestrange brothers, fresh out of Azkaban, seemed to be taking to disguising themselves as Aurors and helping Minister Malfoy do his dirty work," replied Harry coolly. "Naturally, I pulled the rug out from underneath them."

"They must have not completely shaken off the cobwebs of Azkaban yet, because they were two of Voldemort's key followers back during his first reign of terror," said Lily before straightening up. "I suppose this is why you three had to make a sudden side trip back to New York."

"Yes," answered Harry. "I figure this is the one place Malfoy wouldn't follow us, as his dark mark would get him catapulted right into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean if he tried to enter the country."

"But now we've got another problem," said Lily. "The fact it will take a miracle on the grounds of Malfoy willingingly admitting he's a Death Eater and getting booted out of the position, to get your names cleared."

"I'm working on that," said Harry quickly but he felt he had some work ahead of him. If he knew exactly what Voldemort wanted, he could plan out what he needed to do a lot easier. Until then, Harry was grasping around, hoping to inadvertently stumble on a plan.

"Mum'll be worried sick," said Ginny breaking the silence with a sad expression. "Her only daughter, a fugitive from the Ministry of Magic. She's already worked up enough with Voldemort returning to power. I need to find some way to let her know that I'm okay. But I don't know how, as I bet anything that the any owl post is strictly being monitored by the Ministry."

"We'll find a way Ginny," said Harry in an even tone of voice as he grabbed her hand in a reassuring manner.

Hailey, Harry, Ginny, and Lily talked throughout the night, filling each other on the details of the events of the day. Harry made a mental note to make a trip down to the lair and fill in his brothers and Master Splinter on recent events, as it had been a couple of weeks since he managed to talk to any of them in detail. First, Harry would get a well deserved night of sleep, something that he had been putting off for quite some time.

At Hogwarts the following morning, the students were all greeted by the same message in all four houses.

_**Education Decree #26: New Hogwarts Headmistress and Revision to Hogwarts House Policy. **_

_With the removal of ex Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the position of Hogwarts Headmistress as been filled by current High Inquisitor Dolores Jane Umbridge. _

_In addition to this act, the Board of Governors, in conjunction with Minister Lucius Malfoy is evaluating the current Hogwarts house policy is one that best benefits the students of Hogwarts. We feel strongly that the unfortunate house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is the result of muggleborns being inadequately educated about Wizarding customs as they enter our world. In the next few days, we will vote on a revision to the Hogwarts school rules that will allow muggleborns to be better educated and integrated into the Magical World to avoid further embarrassing conflicts. We will offer more information to the students and staff of Hogwarts when this proposed legislation becomes law. _

_Signed,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Minister of Magic._


	27. Chapter 27: HATE

**Chapter Twenty Seven: H.A.T.E:**

It was a slightly brisk February day in a wooded area slightly outside of the state of New York and a bit of a ways into Canada. It was about a week in and a half after Ginny Weasley, Hailey Potter, and Harry Potter had been forced to flee from Magical Britain to avoid being unreasonably arrested by the new Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy and the Aurors. Looking back, that event was quite the narrow escape and Harry felt without question they were very lucky to avoid being sent to Azkaban.

Not much had occurred over the past ten or so days, except for the mysterious new legislation that the Board of Governors was reviewing that would alter the house system at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Try as he might, Harry couldn't find many details from his Ministry spies, as Malfoy seemed to be doing his best to keep any news coming out of his office very vague and left to a wide variety of interpretation. Whatever this legislation was, Harry doubted that it would benefit anyone in the long run except for Lord Voldemort and maybe a few of his Death Eaters. Harry couldn't take any action due to the absolute lack of information and thus any plans to clear his, Ginny, and Hailey's names stricken from the Ministry of Magic's most wanted fugitive list.

Until that moment could happen, Harry decided to redouble his efforts in helping Ginny and Hailey become more advanced in the fields of magic and ninjitsu. Harry really wanted to focus on ninjitsu, as when they were at Hogwarts, he didn't have much time to continue the training of both of the girls in that field. His aim was to get both of them to the point where they were able to adequately defend themselves should he not be present. Harry felt they were nearly there on the magical level but with ninjitsu, they would get creamed by the likes of the Foot in hardly any time. Of course Harry didn't explain it to them in those exact words, but he did strongly suggest that they make the most of the use of the time while they were forced from magical Britain.

Harry levitated the box of enchanted arrows along with the box of apples with his wand as Hailey and Ginny watched, with crossbows in their hand, ready to begin with what Harry had set for them to do today. As it turned out, they were joined by Raph and Mikey, who eagerly seized the opportunity to venture outside the lair and get a bit of fresh air when it presented himself.

"So, do you know what Harry's going to have us do today?" asked Ginny but Hailey just shrugged her shoulders, looking as curious as Ginny did.

"We really don't have a clue either, but Harry did say that he needed us to assist with a demonstration or something," said Raph. "Of course, since Mikey's here, I kind of figure it's a demonstration of the dangers of goofing off in a dangerous situation. He tends to be a bit of an expert on that."

"Very funny Raph," retorted Mikey in a dry, sarcastic tone of voice, but in a rare occurrence, his mind seemed to be on the task at hand.

Harry calmly set the two boxes down on the ground before he walked towards a nearby tree. With a slashing motion from his wand, Harry carved a large, growing red "x" in the middle of the tree.

"Now that everything is ready, we can proceed with your lesson," said Harry as he nodded to Ginny and Hailey as they held their crossbows eagerly before he turned his attention to Mikey and Raph. "Now I need one of you to stand with your shell to that tree and place your head exactly where I've marked that x"

Mikey and Raph exchanged a slightly apprehensive look but Mikey edged his way towards the tree cautiously and did what Harry had asked. Harry walked over and used his wand to levitate an apple into the air. With a slow and steady motion, Harry perfectly balanced the apple on top of Mikey's head. The second Harry completed this action; Mikey's face wore a combination of curiosity and apprehension.

"Uh Harry," started Mikey but Harry shook his head and Mikey snapped his mouth shut. Harry proceeded to wave his wand, which conjured a third crossbow and then turned to Hailey and Ginny.

"This exercise is to test your skill and accuracy, not to mention your speed" explained Harry. The intended aim is that you will be able to hit an intended target completely successfully without any mistakes as promptly as possible. Now, while I don't expect you to be the best, I do hope you take your best and most accurate shot. In time, you two might find that you will become a master at this skill."

Hailey and Ginny both nodded, taking in Harry's every word but Hailey had a bit of a look of confusion on her face.

"Harry, how exactly does an apple balanced on Mikey's head accomplish anything other then making him look like a total doofus?" asked Hailey.

"Even more so then usual?" asked Raph with a smirk which caused Mikey to shoot him an incredulous look.

"Patience Hailey, we're getting there," said Harry coolly as he looked at Mikey who looked as if he was straining to remain still. "Now, Raph, take one of those crossbows and one of the arrows out of that box if you would."

Raph wasted little time doing as Harry had asked and he loaded up the cross bow with one of the arrows.

"Now, shoot the arrow at the intended target," continued Harry, as he pointed out at the apple on Mikey's head.

"This is perfectly safe, right Harry?" asked Mikey.

"Of course it is, as long as you don't move," said Harry in a bored tone of voice. Harry did in fact take precautions in enchanting the arrows so they couldn't seriously injure anything living.

"I just don't want the arrow missing the apple and turning my brain into apple sauce," said Mikey in a panicky voice.

"Don't worry, I think the apple is a much larger target then your brain," said Raph. "Besides, I doubt it will do much damage anyway if that particular body part was hit."

"For your information Raph, I am a Battle Nexus…." Started Mikey but Harry's arm jerked back and elbowed Mikey right in the mouth before he could finish bragging about his win in the Battle Nexus Tournament less than a year ago.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mikey, my elbow slipped," said Harry in a completely serious tone of voice without blinking which caused Hailey and Ginny to break out into laughter. "Anyway, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, seriously Mikey, Harry said they were safe, ain't ya gonna trust his judgment?" asked Raph in a serious tone of voice.

"I guess," said Mikey in a calm voice. "Fire away Raph!"

Raph wasted little time taking careful aim with the arrow at the apple sat firmly on Mikey's head. After a few seconds, he shot the arrow directly at the center of the apple, splitting it cleanly in two. The two halves slid off of Mikey's head.

"As you can see, that is what I hope you two accomplish inevitably," explained Harry as he looked over to Ginny and Hailey before proceeding to levitate another apple into the air and setting it gently down upon Mikey's head. "All right, now I would like if each of you to take turns taking aim at the apple. The goal of it is to slice it nice and cleanly in half right down the middle. In other words, where the x is located on the tree."

Hailey and Ginny walked over towards the box of arrows and reached down, pulling out an arrow a piece. Without a pause, Ginny aimed the arrow steadily and used the crossbow to shoot it towards the apple. Unfortunately, her aim was slightly off and the arrow veered slightly upwards, landing about four feet above the apple.

"Not bad for a first attempt, Ginny," said Harry in an encouraging voice. "It's your turn to try, Hailey."

Hailey nodded, aiming her arrow at the apple perched on the center of Mikey's head. Focusing carefully, she wasted no time in firing the arrow off. Much to her astonishment, the arrow connected with the apple, slicing it. It wasn't cleanly in half by any means but Hailey felt elated that she connected on the first try.

Harry had his mouth opened in a bit of surprise and Raph and Ginny wore similar looks of surprise but Harry shook his head and caught himself.

"Not perfect but still a very acceptable job, Hailey," said Harry. "Still all nitpicking aside, very good."

Hailey nodded, still not quite understanding how she managed to do that good on her first try with something like that. It just happened.

"Okay Ginny, if you would take another…" started Harry but he trailed off, as he heard a loud banging sound off into the woods a bit of the ways away. Harry pulled out his wand and weapon, stepping forward cautiously to look for the source

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny.

"Someone's coming," whispered Harry and with that Mikey and Raph pulled out their weapons, looking ready for a fight.

Another bang echoed throughout the woods, causing Raph, Mikey, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey to rush a bit into the woods to see the source of the explosions.

"Someone's coming," whispered Ginny and sure enough, a young man who could have been no more than five or six years older than Harry stumbled towards the woods, clutching his shoulder, which was dripping with blood.

He staggered forward, as Raph and Mikey still had their hands on their weapon. The man collapsed in front of Harry, Hailey, and Ginny, not noticing the presence of the two turtles.

"You've got to help me," whispered the man in a pained expression. "Skonk…threaten…kill…not…agree..plan."

The man passed out with an obvious loss of blood which allowed Harry to bend down to examine him.

"He took a bullet in the shoulder, lucky to be alive," muttered Harry to himself. "He needs medical attention, because I don't see him living much longer."

Ginny, Hailey, Mikey, and Raph nodded in agreement but they heard new arrivals coming from the forest.

"The traitor couldn't have gotten far," grumbled a gruff sounding voice.

"That shot had to have killed him, why don't we just go back to base?" asked a second voice.

"Because the boss wants no one alive to stooge our plan off to the authorities," replied the first voice. "He is adamant about letting no traitors live."

Harry motioned for the others to hide in the nearby bushes, so they could take these two men by surprise. A few seconds later, Harry saw the two pursuers of the injured man walked over, one wielding a cross bow and the other wielding a rifle.

"There's the cowardly traitor right now," said the man with a gruff voice, as he pointed the rifle right towards the injured man's head. "Time to say good night, you treacherous mother fu…"

The rifle wielding attacker never got to finish his sentence as Mikey sprang up and knocked the man back with a swing with his nunchucks, knocking him backwards and causing the gun to fly out of his hand.

"You know, it isn't wise to play with guns," admonished Mikey in a stern voice. "You'll shoot your eye out kid."

"What the…" asked the man with the cross bow. "You picked the wrong day to come to these woods, alien slime."

Mikey blinked in confusion but the man quickly loaded his crossbow and Mikey had to duck his head into his shell to avoid a barrage of razor sharp arrows aimed right at him.

"You freaks think it's amusing to invade our planet, disrupting our lives, destroying our villages, and ripping our largest cities off the face of the earth!" yelled the man, as he shot more arrows. "H.A.T.E. will make sure you alien scum never bothers us normal folk again."

Raph leapt up in the air and used his Sai to knock the crossbow out of the hands of his attacker. The man staggered back before reaching into his belt and throwing a large cylinder shaped object on the ground, which exploded on contact. It filled the area with smoke, allowing the man to make a hasty escape.

Harry pulled out his wand and used a vanishing charm to make the smoke disappear. Hailey and Ginny walked over as the man who had the rifle tried to rise to his feet but Raph and Harry angrily jerked him up to his feet.

"Well, it's nice to see that the Triceraton Invasion has left a lasting impression on the whacko population of the world," remarked Hailey in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I would have thought this would have blown over because the aliens did check out about eight months ago and only New York has been affected."

"Blown over, you stupid little girl, you must be kidding," snapped the gruff sounding man. "You must be in the league with these aliens or they have brain washed you into believing their ideals. Our grand leader, Skonk will…"

The man trailed off, obviously having said too much.

"Spill it," said Raph in a dangerous tone of voice but the man had a smug look as he looked over the turtle's shoulder at the ever approaching sound of voices and the sound of an ATV coming down the trails a couple of miles from there.

"H.A.T.E will take care of you alien freaks and your brain washed minions soon enough," said the gruff sounded man smugly. "Going to wipe me out like your dinosaur buddies did to the rest of my village, you alien turtle freak."

"Damnit," cursed Raph. "His buddy left for backup."

"Right, alien trash," said the gruff sounding man with a smirk. "So probe me, torture me, do whatever you aliens do to get yourselves off, but you'll pay."

"We need to get him out of here," said Harry, inclining his head to the injured man who was now slumped up against the tree, before removing his Portus Amulet and handing it to Hailey. "Hailey, take him away from here and then worry about getting him to the nearest hospital from there. After you're done, go straight home."

Hailey nodded, not looking too happy to be left out of the fight but realizing she was the one with the least experience and may have been somewhat of a liability for Harry and the others had she stayed. She proceeded to do as she was told, and with that, Harry, Ginny, Raph, and Mikey were left alone with the gruff sounding man who looked smug because a few seconds later, help arrived in the form of eight more men, all wielding guns of some sort.

"OVER HERE!" yelled the gruff sounding man which caused Harry to wince but he pushed his wand down his sleeve, having a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Everyone back off, I've got a plan to neutralize their guns," whispered Harry and soon enough the eight attackers pointed their guns directly at Harry.

"Step away from the alien scum, boy," yelled one of the attackers but Harry pointed his sleeve towards the wands, silently using a spell to melt not only the bullets, but the triggers of the guns as well. The attackers threw down their weapons in a state of shock.

Raph and Mikey leapt up into the air, with Mikey knocking two of the attackers back with a split kick. Another attacker picked up a large stick and swung it towards the back of Mikey's head but Mikey managed to spiral out of the way and break the stick in half with a well placed chop. His attacker fell backwards, splattering mud in every which direction.

Ginny shoved one of the attackers out of the way and Harry bounced off the tree before kicking the guy flush in the face. Another attacker raised a rusty hunting knife towards the back of Harry's neck but Ginny grabbed the attacker's arm. The attacker roughly shoved Ginny to the ground just as Harry turned around. Harry angrily lunged forward and grabbed the attacker by the throat before flinging him to the ground. The attacker reached for his knife but Ginny stepped on his arm, allowing Harry to kick the knife out of the way.

One of the attackers had lost his nerve and was backing off as Mikey stalked him with his nunchucks swinging.

"Stay back you extraterrestrial!" yelled the man, throwing a couple of rocks at Mikey but Mikey twirled his nunchucks, causing them to bounce off.

"E.T. phone home, E.T. phone home," chanted Mikey in a dull voice which caused the man to turn around and run into the woods towards one of the ATVs that were parked off to the side and sped as far away from the crazy turtle as possible. Mikey looked pleased with this development to say the least. "Ha, I love being a turtle."

"I think we've got all of them except for the guy who turned chicken and sped off," said Ginny, as she looked around. "Still, we don't know what they were rambling on about."

"We're about to find out," said Harry as he pointed his wand forward. "Thanks to a tracking charm I placed on that nutter's ATV, we should be able to trace these H.A.T.E. people to their headquarters, whoever they are anyway."

Raph, Mikey, and Ginny followed Harry up the trail, as his wand led them to the direction where the attacker that they didn't knock out had sped off on his ATV.

Back at the base of H.A.T.E, a middle aged man with black hair with a white stripe down the middle, along with a black goatee, and sunglasses dressed in army fatigues was pacing back and force, with a rifle on his hands. If he didn't have the sunglasses on, one could detect a permanently crazed look that would be only rivaled by one Bellatrix Lestrange. No one quite knew what his real name was, but for those in H.A.T.E. he was known simply as Skonk.

"Disgraceful!" bellowed Skonk in a crazed tone of voice. "First you all lose the traitor and then some of my best men are knocked out by two, just two, aliens along with their brain washed human puppets. Need I remind you why this group was formed. Must I keep reminding you that for the master plan to work, Humans Against the Extraterrestrials or H.A.T.E. must have absolutely no slip ups!"

Skonk looked around as they murmured fearfully. He allowed himself to be amused at the aura of fear he inspired before he decided to get down to business. Everyone in H.A.T.E happened to be survivors of a Canadian village that had been leveled by the recent Triceraton invasion. Many of the members had lost everything because of the vicious nature of those Triceratons.

Skonk reached into a paper bag and pulled out a stack of newspapers.

"Look at these headlines!" barked Skonk as he waved the newspapers recklessly for all to see. "Big game hunter on search for a giant croc in the New York City sewers is foiled by a group of aliens. Witnesses swear they see aliens run roof tops at nights in New York City. New York City is host to fifth subway alien sighting in the past two weeks. Now tell me, what do all these stories have in common?"

"Uh aliens," declared one of the H.A.T.E. members in a monotonous tone of voice.

"No, well technically yes, but no!" yelled Skonk in a crazed voice, while staring around wildly at everyone in the room. "Now despite what the government wants you to believe, the alien threat is still here and going off of all these sightings, their base of operations are in New York City! To wipe out the alien threat, we must first blow New York City off of the face of the map!"

The members of H.A.T.E. cheered, mostly out of fear of what Skonk might do to them if they didn't agree with his every word.

One person that definitely didn't agree with anything this Skonk whacko had to say was Harry, who listened to the majority of the meeting through a half opened window.

"Blow up New York City," muttered Harry in a dark tone of voice but before he can say anything else, he heard Skonk resume talking.

"It just so happens that I have just the thing to solve our little alien problem!" yelled Skonk in a crazed, yet happy voice. "Out back in the garage behind our base is the solution, something I've been working on creating for months. It is lucky we got the plans we did or otherwise…"

"Let's just see what they have out back in the garage," muttered Harry and without another word, Ginny, Raph, and Mikey followed him towards the garage. Harry levitated the garage door opened silently and slipped in, with the others quickly following.

All four of them looked around but they didn't see anything that could be used to eliminate New York.

"Man, nothing but a bunch of tools and this old moving van," muttered Raph.

Harry stepped forward, looking at the van cautiously.

"Maybe whatever he has is in the back of the van," suggested Harry and he opened up the van. Unfortunately Harry was right and what was sitting in the back of the van did not improve Harry's mood. Harry went instantly pale and he started breathing heavily.

"Harry, what…whoa!" yelled Raph in a shocked tone of voice. "What in the hell are these whackos doing with a nuke?"

Sure enough, sitting in the back of the van was a nuclear bomb. Ginny surveyed the bomb with a look of confusion.

"What exactly is that thing, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Very bad news, Ginny," said Harry darkly. "This is a nuclear weapon, one of the most powerful Muggle weapons ever devised. If it works, by the looks of things, it won't only blow up New York; it will blow up most of Eastern United States as well."

"If it does, then so be it!" yelled Skonk who had just entered the garage with a rifle in his hand. "Just makes sure all of you aliens are wiped out!"

Skonk pointed his rifle shooting at a shelf of junk that Mikey was standing underneath. Mikey attempted to dodge out of the way but the shelf cracked and fell on top of Mikey.

"Accio rifle!" yelled Harry, not worrying about security against Muggles knowing about magic but worrying about ripping that rifle away from that psycho before he can do any more damage.

"WHAT!" screamed Skonk as he found his rifle ripped out of his hands before staring at Harry's wand with a disdainful expression. "Must be some sort of alien technology!"

Skonk rushed forward, grabbing at Harry's throat. Harry was caught off guard for a few seconds but managed to punch Skonk out of the way. Skonk staggered backwards before picking up a section of pipe and swinging it towards Harry, knocking him in the ribs, causing him to fall to his knees gasping for breath. Raph rushed forward with his Sais but Skonk had the presence of mind to duck before throwing the pipe at Raph. The turtle was barely able to deflect the shot with the pipe but Skonk managed to roughly kick Ginny out of the way before he bend down and picked up Harry's wand. Without further ado, Skonk climbed into the van and backed out of the garage with reckless abandon.

"I'll use this new alien weapon to come back and wipe you all out, once I figure out how to use it!" yelled Skonk in a crazed voice as he drove off, waving Harry's wand recklessly. "You alien scum will perish, every last one of you!"

"He stole my wand, then he shoved my girlfriend to the ground, not to mention attempting to physically maim my brothers" muttered Harry before shaking his head. "I really hate that guy!"

"We can't let him get away," said Ginny in a desperate voice.

"Right," said Harry as he rushed out of the door and climbed on the ATV that was parked outside, with Ginny and Raph following closely.

"Mikey's just coming too but he said to go on without him!" informed Raph.

Harry nodded, hoping against all hope that he knew how to drive this thing and could outrun a van driving down the dirt roads at break neck speed.

"Ginny, use your wand and try to blow out one of his tires with Reducto!" yelled Harry. "That should slow him down."

Ginny nodded, hoping her aim would be better than it was earlier with the arrows. She fired a Reducto spell, impacting one of the tires. The van began to slow down but it appeared that Skonk was still moving as fast as three tires would allow him and the fourth tire still wasn't completely taken out as Harry would have liked.

"Alohomora!" yelled Ginny, causing the back doors of the van to swing open.

"Good thinking Ginny," said Harry in an absentminded tone of voice but looking a bit worried as while the van they were chasing still moved on at high speed, the ATV they borrowed look to be running low on fuel. "Raph, do you think you can gain control of the wheel when we get on the truck?"

Raph nodded in agreement.

"All right, ready, JUMP!" ordered Harry and sure enough, Harry, Ginny, and Raph managed the jump, just barely. Ginny nearly lost her balance and Harry hastened to reach forward, yanking her back into the back of the van.

Raph climbed over the front seat and quickly sank his fist right into the side of the face of the unsuspecting Skonk!

"What the…get your hands off me, alien!" yelled Skonk, managing to block Raph's Sai with his seat belt and punch Raph right in the face, knocking him into the passengers seat. Skonk used one hand to maintain control of the wheel and the other hand to throttle Raph, who attempted to vainly pry Skonk's hand off of his throat.

Harry held onto the side of the nuclear bomb to maintain his balance. Standing in the back of a van going down the street at seventy miles an hour hadn't been one of his brighter ideas, but he couldn't let this guy set this bomb off in New York.

"I think I can defuse the bomb, all I need to do is take out the plutonium core," muttered Harry as he watched Raph punch Skonk in the face, causing him to let go of his chokehold out of the corner of his eye. "Ginny, I'll need your wand for it through."

Ginny promptly handed her wand to Harry as she watched her boyfriend anxiously as he slowly opened up the bomb. Harry didn't want to risk attempting to do this using wandless magic as he felt this had the potential to be a disaster of epic proportions.

"I've never done this before, so I've got to be nice and careful because I reckon the slightest wrong use of magic will cause the bomb to blow up straight away," muttered Harry which caused Ginny to shudder.

Raph attempted to push Skonk out of the vehicle so he could gain control of the wheel but Skonk grabbed onto Raph's bandanna and yanked him out of the driver's side door. Both Raph and Skonk rolled landed on the pavement, exchanging punches, one of Raph's knocking Skonk's front teeth out.

"Wait a minute, Harry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but no one is in the front of this van," said Ginny slowly before her eyes went wide. "SO, WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL IS DRIVING THIS THING!"

Sure enough the van began to spin out of control dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. Harry winced at what happened when the van had been knocked forward by a bump in the road.

"Ginny the nuclear weapon has just been detonated!" yelled Harry in a horrified voice as he looked at the timer device, which had only twenty five seconds left to go. "We need to get out. NOW!"

Harry and Ginny exited out of the back of the van and quickly dived behind a large pile of rocks. They put their hands over their hand, not knowing if it would help.

Sure enough, the van flew right off the edge of the cliff and a few seconds later, a large explosion echoed for quite a distance. Ginny opened her eyes, looking a bit confused, but relieved.

"Harry, shouldn't we be vaporized by now," said Ginny in a serious voice.

"I think I might have just managed to vanish the plutonium core before we leapt off" declared Harry in a tired voice as he handed Ginny's wand back to her. "Just another day's work for Harry Potter, I guess."

"My hero," muttered Ginny as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him which Harry gladly returned. A few minutes later, they broke off. "Harry, I think we just look to see where Raph and that Skonk nutter got off to."

"I don't think we'll have to wait too long," remarked Harry, as he spotted Raph pulling Skonk by the scruff of his neck by the trail.

"Unhand me once, alien, I'll make you pay, I'll make you all pay!" yelled Skonk, as he desperately tried to pull away. "New York City will be no more! My nuke will blow it and your alien empire sky high! I'll be a hero, you hear me, a hero!"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Raph as he threw Skonk down and stood on his back to make sure he didn't try to get away. He held up Harry's wand and tossed it to his brother. "I believe you lost this, bro."

"Yeah, thanks Raph," said Harry as he shot ropes from his wand, binding the legs and the arms of Skonk. "Why don't we pick up Mikey before dropping him off at the police?"

Without a further word, they walked off to do just that.

Around the time of the capture of Skonk, the students of Hogwarts were looking a bit curious at the visit of the interim Minister of Magic, one Lucius Malfoy. Granted, most of them were only morbidly curious on Minister Malfoy's visit, especially the muggleborn students of Hogwarts, who heard rumors that Malfoy was working on passing legislation that, would make their time at Hogwarts a little bit easier.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger watched the front of the Great Hall with a look of distaste. It had been almost two weeks since she had watched Harry, Ginny, and Hailey being chased off. Since that time, she had been forbidden to sit with her remaining friends, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott, by that horrible woman who was unfortunately Hogwarts Headmistress Delores Umbridge. The only time that she had talked to her remaining friends were during Potions class which Gryffindor and Slytherin shared, along with the one meeting of the Defense Against the Dark Arts study group meeting that they had managed to slip past Umbridge. Even with Harry not there, Luna told her in private that she hoped to do her best to keep with Harry's plans and have at least semi-regular meetings. Of course, it had become difficult, as Umbridge had been watching everyone who had been friendly with Harry like a hawk or to be more apt, like a rather nosy toad. Hermione only had been in contact with Harry once since he had left and she really wasn't able to have much time to talk to him, as she hastily had to put away her mirror when she found she was being followed by a pair of Slytherin seventh years who had been against Harry when he was here.

"Boys and girls, may I have your attention please," declared Umbridge in a girlish tone of voice that caused Hermione to feel the strong urge to blast something into dust. Umbridge sounded rather tempting to be the target of her attack. "It with great honor that the Minister of Magic has arrived tonight to tell you about some new educational goals that he is confident will help Hogwarts maintain its status as the best magical school in the entire world."

Umbridge stood up and waved in Lucius Malfoy, who was followed by six Aurors who looked as if they felt it was a waste of their talents to play bodyguard to the Minister of Magic. Hermione also couldn't help but notice that at least one of the Aurors looked as if she would be better served throwing Malfoy in Azkaban then being his bodyguard.

"It is quite an honor to return to Hogwarts, it has been a few years since I have returned to this fine establishment," said Lucius in an even tone of voice. "Now first I must congratulate Professor Umbridge on her fine job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as she has raised the standard after the last few years of arrogant pretty boys with delusions of grandeur and dangerous half breeds taking this position, it is an honor to have a well balanced and respected woman in such a crucial subject. "

Some of the members of the Great Hall muttered angrily at the slight against Professor Lupin, who had been well liked by most students despite his condition.

"Along with Professor Umbridge, we have decided to make some improvements on Hogwarts, to bring it up to the standard that many respected families are feeling that Hogwarts lacked under the previous regime," said Lucius. "So, I am pleased to announce that the house system, a system that has caused nothing but petty rivalries, has been abolished!"

Everyone muttered, some being inclined to agree with the Minister. Unfortunately, Hermione found herself agreeing that the houses of Hogwarts did cause some bad feelings, especially the senseless feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She didn't quite know if just eliminating the houses all the way was the right thing to do however.

"Rather, the school will be divided into two halves," drawled the Minister. "I think we can all safely agree that muggleborns lack in certain areas and are woefully behind in magic then pureblood and even half blood witches and wizards. They are woefully uneducated on the magical ideals and beliefs that the old, respected families have been brought up to believe. They are inclined to get radical ideas that run the danger of changing the Ministry of Magic in way's that it never should be changed. Muggleborns do have their role to play in the magical world as having their magic run uncontrolled would run a security risk that the entire Wizarding World can't afford to have. Therefore, effective tomorrow, all muggleborns will be separate from other students at Hogwarts and will attend lessons to bring them up to speed on areas that they aren't as knowledgeable in. Eventually, we hope that we can properly educate them to ensure the stability of the magical world."

The muggleborn population looked around, most of them not knowing what to make of it. Hermione looked thoroughly disgusted, having read between the lines of what Malfoy said.

"So since you can't legally get rid of all muggleborns, you decided to attempt to brain wash us all instead so we don't cause your master any problems, isn't it Malfoy?" muttered Hermione so no one else could hear her. "You gutless, spineless coward, you wouldn't dare do this if Harry was here."

Malfoy turned to Umbridge, who had a wide grin plastered upon her toady face.

"Will the students I met with earlier today please rise to their feet and come in front of the head table?" asked Umbridge in a sweet voice. Sure enough, it seemed as if every sixth and seventh Slytherin, along with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, a couple of Ravenclaws, and a handful of Hufflepuffs walked towards the table. Hermione noticed that they all wore robes with the letters I.S. stamped on them. "For all you muggleborn students who may have concerns about getting used to the new system at Hogwarts with your specialized lessons, don't fret? I have put together a group of students that will be all too happy to assist you in making sure you follow proper magical ideals."

It was plain to anyone with an IQ in the double digits that the particular group of students that Umbridge had pointed out would be inclined with helping with the extermination of muggleborns then helping them.

"I am please to introduce the formulation of a group breaking alliance of Hogwarts students loyal to the Ministry of Magic, the Inquisitorial Squad," said Umbridge happily. "They will be lead by current Head Boy, Warren MacNair. Mr. MacNair, would you like to say a few words?"

"Indeed, Professor," said MacNair in a faux kindly voice, but it was clear to anyone who had been unfortunate enough to cross him that he had inherited his father's sadistic instincts. "I hope to lead the Inquisitorial Squad to help the muggleborn studies of Hogwarts on their way to learning their proper place in the magical world. I only aim to do my part to help the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you young Warren, your father would be proud," said Lucius as he looked to the students of Hogwarts. "One final announcement before I must depart with a rather pressing engagement with a business contact of mine. The Ministry of Magic has agreed that Quidditch has been banned from Hogwarts, as we feel that school age children should not be playing this sport as it detracts from their studies. Good day to you all."

Malfoy said something to Umbridge before he walked off with his Auror bodyguards. Many of the students protested at the announcement that Quidditch has been banned.

"No Quidditch, "said Ron in a scandalized voice, as if he felt it was the end of the world. "What's the point of coming to this school if we get Quidditch taken away from us? "

"Will you shut up about the Quidditch Ron, I have more important things to worry about then a stupid pointless game!" snapped Hermione in an angry voice. "Maybe you wouldn't be one of the lowest ranked students in the year if you stopped worrying about Quidditch and chess and focused on your studies! Life is not about a stupid game you know, but maybe you're just a bit too egotistical to see that! But I guess you don't care about anything other then her personal enjoyment."

Hermione rose to her feet and angrily stormed out, leaving Ron to stare at her mouth agape. Normally she wouldn't have found herself so annoyed and she had to admit at times she found herself a bit amused at Ron's constant obsession at Quidditch but the stupid boy just didn't get it. He had always been a bit slow on the uptake and maybe she was expecting too much for him to get exactly what Malfoy was saying underneath the entire drivel. Hermione really didn't know why she cared about Ron Weasley's opinion but perhaps she wouldn't have snapped like that if he had shown the least bit of concern about the muggleborn legislation rather than Quidditch being pulled from Hogwarts.

Elsewhere, Nymphadora Tonks arrived at her home after being dismissed from bodyguard duty feeling rather irritable. She felt on one level it was an insult to everything she stood for to play bodyguard to Malfoy but on another level she also felt it was important for Harry to have spies inside the Ministry. While Harry didn't request for her to do so, she had reluctantly agreed to escort the Ministry from the Ministry to Hogwarts and back, hoping that Malfoy might accidentally let some incriminating information slip. Much to her irritation, Tonks heard nothing of the sort. She felt frustrated not being able to contribute to the efforts of the resistance group against You-Know-Who.

Tonks decided that she would find someway to pass everything Malfoy and Umbridge had said at Hogwarts to Harry, because there was a chance that he could perhaps figure out something that she couldn't. It was a long shot, but Tonks felt it was better than nothing.


	28. Chapter 28: Nobody's Fool

**Chapter 28: Nobody's Fool**

Outside of a jewelry store, two thieves ran from the store, with their loot in hand, cackling madly. They turned around the corner to the back alleyway towards the warehouse where their hideout was located.

"Man, by the time the cops get there, we'll be long gone," said one of the thieves in a pleased voice.

"Yeah, but seriously, look at all of this loot!" yelled the other thief, as he pulled out several jewels out of the sack he is carrying. "When we sell this stuff on the black market, we'll make a fortune."

The two thieves laughed madly but their laughter was rather premature. A grappling hook shot out of no where and hooked the sack of one of the thieves. The thief spun around to see the bag being pulled out of his hand.

"What the…" started the thief but a fist to the face caused him to drop to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

The other thief backed up a couple of steps, as he saw the source of his partner's attacker. A mysterious caped figure dressed completely in black stood at the other end of the alleyway menacingly. The thief gave an involuntarily shudder before pulling out a handgun and pointing it towards his mysterious caped vigilante.

"Stay back," cautioned the thief in a shaky voice. "I ain't warnin' ya again."

A loud bang echoed through the alleyway as the thief fired his gun at the dark caped figure. The thief blinked and to his astonishment, his target was not standing where he was about five seconds ago.

"Huh," stammered the thief before he was grabbed by his arm from behind and flipped backwards onto his face. He spiraled down to the alleyway and the gun was kicked out of his reach.

The thief whimpered as his attacker stood over his downed body.

"Who are you?" demanded the thief but the caped vigilante didn't answer. "Who the hell are you, man!"

"I'm Nobody," said the caped vigilante, who was apparently known as Nobody. Nobody punched the thief right in the face, knocking him out cold.

A second after Nobody had accomplished this task, sirens echoed throughout the street right in front of the alley way. A car skidded to the stop and the doors opened, allowing two police officers to walked out. Their flash lines shined into the alley way and revealed that the two thieves had been tied together, moaning in agony. The loot they had swiped was sitting right next to them, ready for the police to return to their rightful owners.

Sitting safely on the rooftops high above the city, Nobody watched as the police hauled away two more deviants that he had brought down. Yet, while he felt as if he was helping to clean up crime in New York, the real threats to the city where still out there. Namely, the person that had caused him to become Nobody. This person had ruined his life but now Nobody would make him pay for his crimes. One of these nights, Nobody would catch up to this vile man and bring him to justice.

Back at the Potter residence at New York late in the evening, close to Ten Thirty at night, Harry was bent over a written account of Lucius Malfoy's plans to "improve" Hogwarts. He read every word carefully, many of them bringing a look of disgust of his face.

"It seems to be that Malfoy is playing a very carefully orchestrated game, but I think I can figure out what he's up to," remarked Harry to Ginny who was sitting beside him. "Reading between the lines, this looks like an attempt to break the will of all the muggleborn, in the most degrading way possible."

"Lucius Malfoy would do something sadistic like that," remarked Ginny darkly. "If he had his way completely, I don't doubt he'd make Muggle hunting legal."

"Yes, but if this plan doesn't completely succeed, it will at the very least reduce the confidence of all of the muggleborns of Hogwarts," said Harry. "Malfoy is playing a very crafty game, making it seem like he is helping the muggleborns. We both know that is the furthest thing from the truth, as it would greatly help Lord Voldemort if about half of the people who are likely to oppose him be not aptly prepared to fight him when he decides to kill them."

Harry surveyed the paper with disgust. Malfoy was being vague enough to inadvertently taunt Harry with his intentions but at the same time, he was crafty enough to advertise his intentions in a way that Harry could expose his intentions as a follower of Lord Voldemort to the public and discredit him, so Harry could clear his, Ginny's, and Hailey's name.

Harry jolted straight out of his thoughts by the familiar sensation of an incoming call on his two way mirror. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror to answer it. The tired and moody looking face of Hermione was on the other end.

"Harry, thank goodness I managed to catch you before you got to bed," whispered Hermione as softly as she could possibly manage.

"Hello, Hermione, I trust this isn't a social call and you seem rather frantic, so just tell me what you think I need to know Hermione," said Harry calmly as Ginny watched over his shoulder with a curious expression.

"Harry, things are going to get bad around here rather soon, not to say they haven't been bad enough right now," said Hermione in a quiet voice without taking a breath. "I trust you've heard about Lucius Malfoy's little speech to Hogwarts by now."

"Oh, I've heard Hermione," said Harry curtly.

"Anyway, he has cut off the muggleborns from the rest of Hogwarts Harry today, and from the way that wretched Inquisitorial Squad has been bragging underneath their breath, we won't see much of the rest of the school or have many freedoms at all. They stuck us in the deepest, darkest, foulest corner of Hogwarts they can find and we aren't allowed to leave from there, Harry! In fact, the Inquisitorial Squad has already confiscated most of our possessions, it was lucky I managed to smuggle my mirror out of their sight. Really lucky. They even took the wands of the muggleborns so Umbridge could put blocks on them to restrict us from using all spells but the ones the Ministry of Magic has deemed appropriate," said Hermione quickly without taking a breath. Harry couldn't help but notice his friend kept darting her eyes from side to side to make sure no one was spying her on.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry I had to go, this is all my…" started Harry but Hermione swiftly interrupted him.

"Harry, you wouldn't have done you much good if you would have been thrown out of Azkaban, now you have more of a chance to regroup and figure out how to force Voldemort and his Death Eaters into the opening," said Hermione quickly, as her eyes continued to dart from side to side. "Anyway, I have something really important to tell you other than the horrid conditions that are forcing upon muggleborns at Hogwarts. I managed to somehow steal a letter from Pansy Parkinson because of some crazy hunch I had that she was in contact with Draco Malfoy and it turns out that I was right."

Hermione paused as Harry nodded, motioning for her to quickly continue.

"Anyway, the letter said briefly mentioned a plan that Voldemort had and how Lucius was in a towering rage because Voldemort was keeping him out of the loop," said Hermione quickly.

"I thought the Ministry was checking all mail coming in and out of Hogwarts," said Ginny in a curious voice.

"Not mail addressed to members of the Inquisitorial Squad apparently," said Hermione in a revolted tone of voice as if she was absolutely disgusted about the Ministry going out of their way to turn a blind eye to the situation. "To cut to the chase, it appears that Voldemort wants to get his hands on that falsified piece of clap trap that he thinks is a prophecy."

Harry just nodded.

"Thank you for the information Hermione," said Harry in an unemotional tone of voice.

"Harry, I've got to go," whispered Hermione quickly and with that, the mirror went completely blank.

Harry sat for a minute, looking thoughtful before Ginny decided to break the silence.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Ginny.

"The prophecy, probable, but I don't think that's it," said Harry swiftly. "Voldemort seems to be playing a very cautious game and I think he wants everyone to think he is obsessed with the phony prophecy. I doubt Voldemort would expend so much effort on something like a prophecy."

Harry rose to his feet and paced around the room, thinking madly.

"There is some piece of the puzzle, something that I'm missing but I have a theory," said Harry. "The two people who could match Voldemort in power is myself and Dumbledore. We were both at Hogwarts until Lucius decided to make us fugitives from the law. Voldemort wanted me out of the way and he wanted Dumbledore out of the way, because there would be no one at Hogwarts to match his power. No one at Hogwarts. Voldemort is after something at Hogwarts!"

"Of course!" exclaimed Ginny nodding in agreement. "Hogwarts has a lot of secrets and there must be something important there to Voldemort, something that he values that we don't know about it."

Ginny grew quiet for a second before looking up at Harry cautiously.

"Could Voldemort have hidden something in the Chamber of the Secrets?" asked Ginny in a slow voice.

"Possible, but I'm guessing no," answered Harry. "I've been down there a few times since the incident down there and I haven't found anything of value. I've combed the place from top to bottom, but still nothing. The only thing that was ever down that Voldemort might have found of interest was the Basilisk but that's long gone."

"Hogwarts is supposed to be secure, so even if Voldemort wanted something, he would have a hell of a time forcing his way in," said Ginny. "Granted, he got by during your first year but only because he was a bodiless spirit and then there was the diary but…"

"Ginny, I really didn't want to alarm anyone but here is the reason why I was hesitant to try and find a way to get rid of Dumbledore even through he was manipulative and quite dangerous to everyone that I care about," explained Harry in a slow, serious tone of voice. "The truth is, according to the diary of Salazar Slytherin, the defenses around Hogwarts had some drawbacks, despite constant years of hard work and modification by the founders. Despite numerous tweaks, the defenses around Hogwarts are only as powerful as the Headmaster or Headmistress that is in charge of the school. Dumbledore, for better or for worse, has a mostly secure school because of his power, with a few minor security breaches that harmed a student within the walls, most of which were me, but that is neither here nor there. Voldemort could walk into Hogwarts without breaking a sweat so easily with someone with negligible power such as Umbridge. Even if she tried to defy Voldemort, he would roll right over her in no time."

"Wow, Harry," said Ginny in an awed voice. "That's definitely not in any of the books…all they say is Hogwarts, at least in the walls, is safe and secure, no matter what but I was beginning to wonder given certain incidents that have happened since you came to Hogwarts..

"The Ministry wants you to think that, in fact the Ministry wants you to think a lot of things that are complete and utter lies," said Harry shortly. "Still, nothing is fool proof and if Voldemort really applied himself, even if with Dumbledore there, he could find a way into Hogwarts."

Ginny yawned suddenly, shaking her head and looking a bit tired.

"I really hope we can figure this out somehow Harry, but maybe a good night's sleep will help. After all, it's been a long day," said Ginny in a tired voice as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the stairs. She turned around and looked at Harry. "Coming Harry?"

"No, I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head," answered Harry. "Just for a walk this time I hope but we both know how well that turns out."

"Okay, Harry, just try and stay out of trouble, even if that does tend to be a foreign concept," said Ginny as Harry walked over and kissed her goodnight. Ginny walked up to bed as Harry turned and opened the door before walking onto the streets of New York.

Harry walked around without rhyme or reason for what seemed like a long time but was only a few minutes. He went over everything that had occurred over the past couple of weeks in his head. His conversation with Hermione was a rare occurrence, as his friends at Hogwarts were apparently being watched, as no doubt Lucius Malfoy wanted an excuse to arrest them as well. Harry hadn't even had any contact with Daphne and Theodore since the night that Harry, Ginny, and Hailey were forced to flee from Hogwarts to avoid being thrown into Azkaban. Harry didn't want to be the one to make the contact, as he couldn't risk them being overheard by Umbridge's little Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry jolted out of thoughts at a sudden loud crashing sound from behind him. He spun around, pulling out his weapon while having his wand up his sleeve ready for quick draw just in case the attacker is magical. Harry looked around wildly; ready to attack the first instance of a threat to his safety.

"Harry?" asked an uncertain voice and out of the shadows walked Leo, Mikey, Don, and Raph who had their weapons drawn and looked to have just been involved in some type of altercation. Harry quickly relaxed at the sight of his brothers.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here," said Harry with a smile. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Purple Dragons," grumbled Raph shortly.

"Yeah, we got in a scuffle with a bunch of them, funny how we tend to run into them on a regular basis," said Mikey quietly.

"We just lost them a few seconds before you showed up but I think they went that way," said Don, pointing down a side street with his Bo staff. "What I want to know is what is in that crate they were carrying in the back of the truck."

"Let's not waste time talking, if we run across the rooftops, we can cut them off because that side street only runs one way," said Leo and without further ado, the Turtles found their way up to the roof tops. Harry quickly followed his brothers, as he didn't want to pass up a chance to batter some Purple Dragons goons. He found in the past it was a good way to relieve stress.

On the roof tops high above New York, the Turtles and Harry circled around for a bit but Leo pointed to a large truck recklessly driving down the street.

"Jump down, three rooftops down, then we'll be able to cut them off," muttered Leo as he pointed forward, and as a result, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Harry followed Leo to the destination point of where they could cut the truck off. When the four turtles and Harry reached that point, they made their way back down to the streets.

Leo pulled both of his swords out and swiped them, slicing a light post from its foundation so it flew out in front of the truck, slowing it down. The driver of the truck slowed to an abrupt halt.

"What the…" muttered the truck driver but the window on the driver's side smashed open by a well placed swing of Don's Bo staff. The driver pulled his arms up over his hands as his two passengers pushed the door open, and pointed laser blasters at the Turtles and Harry.

Raph crammed his Sai right into the laser blaster, causing one of the Purple Dragon thugs to stagger back while Don sprung up and jabbed him roughly in the face with his Bo staff, causing him to land on the ground with a thud.

The other thug found his laser blaster being sliced into a half a dozen pieces by one swing of Harry's blade and Harry grabbed him by the shirt, before flinging him down to the ground. The driver attempted to creep out of the picture but Raph and Leo stepped in front of him and Mikey stepped behind him, leaving him no where to go. Desperately, he reached into his pocket to pull out a switch blade but Leo's sword swing knocked it cleanly out of his hand before backing him off with his blades and pinning him against the side of the truck.

Don and Harry walked towards the back of the truck and pried it open, to reveal a stack of crates.

"Let's see what exactly these Purple Dragons punks are hording here," said Don as Harry sliced the hinges of one of the crates open with his blade but much to his surprise, there was nothing inside the crates.

"Okay, there's nothing here," muttered Harry in a confused voice and he quickly moved to three of the other crates, slicing them open to reveal that they were empty as well.

The driver of the truck started to snicker but Raph placed his Sai close to his face which caused him to wince.

"Spill it, sleazebag!" snapped Raph in a threatening voice, which cause the Purple Dragon to cower in fear.

"It was a diversion, I swear, I don't know who is hauling the real stuff," stammered the Purple Dragon as Raph had his Sai about a half of an inch away from the thug's right eye. "The boss, did not want you freaks to interfere so he made us create a diversion to throw you off of his master's plan."

Raph glared at the Purple Dragon angrily but Leo grabbed his arm.

"We need to track down the real truck Raph, but it can't be far," declared Leo.

"Maybe if we go back to where you first got into a scuffle with the Purple Dragons tonight, maybe we can track down the real truck," suggested Harry.

"Good idea, Harry," said Leo and without another word, the Turtles and Harry set off quickly as they could manage to attempt to figure out exactly why someone who go to the trouble of throwing them off track with a truck full of crates without anything in it.

Less than ten minutes later, Harry, Mikey, Raph, Don, and Leo stopped short.

"Okay this is where we encountered the Purple Dragons earlier tonight before we chased that dummy truck," declared Leo as he looked around but he stopped and raised his hand in the air at a loud whooshing sound from upwards. "Stay on your toes guys, someone's close. Really close."

No sooner then Leo closed his mouth, a truck turned around the corner and a large grappling hook on a rope sailed through the sky, clasping onto the back of the truck. In the blink of an eye, a dark mysterious caped figure swung around and landed firmly on the back of the truck, as it sped down the highway.

"Who in the hell is that?" muttered Harry underneath his breath, surveying the mysterious figure with a bit of distrust in his eyes.

"Cape, mask, trendy costume, cool gear, it just has to be a super hero!" exclaimed Mikey gleefully.

"Don't you start," grumbled Raph.

"Start what?" asked Mikey in an innocent tone of voice. "Anyway we need to follow him, we just have to!"

Mikey bounced up and down like a kid at Christmas time, his comic book obsession becoming clearer than ever before to anyone who would choose to look.

"Right, Mikey, we should follow some nutter in his long underwear, while there is some major criminal activity going on in this city," remarked Harry in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Way to stay on task, bro."

"At any rate, we should follow him, but not for the reasons that Mikey want to," said Don.

"Right Don, he could be a shady character and could be a part of what of the Purple Dragons are mixed up again," answered Leo.

Harry nodded mutely in agreement but in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was another diversion to throw them off the real objection of who they were dealing with tonight. Still, it was worth a shot and Harry followed his brothers in the direction of where the truck was heading.

Inside the truck, the driver looked up after hearing a thumping sound on the roof and turned to his two passengers.

"Some costumed weirdo is hitch hiking on our truck," grumbled the driver in a harsh voice.

"Well if he wants to go for a ride, send him for a ride, through the air," suggested one of the passengers and as a result, the driver veered to the side slightly before slamming on the brakes of the car.

Nobody was on the verge of following these goons to their hideout and he had a strong suspicion about who they worked for. In a flash, Nobody found the truck skid to a stop and slid off the side. He barely hung onto the edge of the truck, his feet swinging from side to side dangerously from the truck.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Harry ran onto the scene. Don picked up his Bo Staff and tossed it right towards the wield shield of the truck.

"What the…" started the driver, as he saw a large Bo staff spiraling toward his truck. The Bo staff impacted the wield shield and shattered it.

One of the passengers pushed the passenger side door of the truck opened and pointed a pistol towards Raph, Mikey, and Harry.

"Time to say good night, you meddling fools," said the passenger in a gruff tone of voice as he prepared to pull the trigger and blow Harry, Raph, and Mikey away.

"Look out!" exclaimed Nobody as he shot his grappling hook towards the side of the building behind where Raph, Mikey, and Harry were standing and swung over, pushing them out of the way just as the thug shot at them. Nobody winced as the bullet impaced right into his shoulder. The caped vigilante dropped to the ground, with a bit of a pained expression.

"Let's get out of here," barked the driver and he put the truck in reverse before blasting down the road, past the Turtles, Harry, and Nobody, who was on his knees and gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Leo in a concerned tone of voice.

"My armor managed to block most of the shot," answered Nobody curtly.

"Just who were those punks anyway," said Harry in a curious voice. "Those three didn't look like Purple Dragons, so they must be working for someone else."

"Yes," answered Nobody before he slipped off into the shadows to track those goons back down.

"Quite the chatty fellow, isn't he?" remarked Don casually.

"That was so cool, he saved us," said Mikey in an excited voice, bouncing around like a three year old on a sugar high. "And you didn't want to trust him Harry."

"Okay, I admit it, this guy might be…alright," said Harry grudgingly which caused Mikey to give in a scandalous look. "At least better than certain other inept self appointed vigilantes that pollute this city. But we are getting off task."

"Harry's right, I think we should try and pick up the trail of that truck, because I have a feeling that truck wasn't a false lead," said Leo before the Turtles and Harry set off once again attempting to find out what exactly was going on tonight.

Just shortly after Harry, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo had set up, the truck had arrived at a gate outside of Prime Fishery Warehouse. The driver reached out the window and pressed a button on a stone panel next to the gateway.

"Boss, it's us, we got the stuff," said the driver.

"Were you followed by the caped vigilante," said a curt voice at the other end of the intercom.

"We took care of him boss, I doubt he will be able to catch up with us any time soon," replied the driver.

"Very well, you may enter," said the voice at the other end of the intercom and the gate creaked open to allow the truck entry through the gate.

Nobody crept out of the shadows and quickly moved through the gate towards Prime Fishery Warehouse before it shut. He looked from side to side, ensuring no one was coming before he proceeded to move up towards a window to the roof so he could get a better look at what was going down inside the warehouse.

Outside of the warehouse, a limousine pulled up through the garage off to the side of the Prime Fishery Warehouse, where there was several men unloading the truck that had just arrived. A man with light brown hair and glasses, along with a blue sweater vest and dress pants watched the proceedings, with a pair of large bodyguards to either side of him. The limo came to a stop and the man wearing the sweater vest stepped forward, as the door opened to reveal the man mountain right handed man of Oroku Saki, known as Hun.

"Ruffington, what is going on?" asked Hun in a threatening voice, looking at the man in the blue sweater vest, named Ruffington. "You told us that you would have the goods ready by tonight, yet our barge is only half full. I want answers and I want them now."

"Relax, Hun, my men ran into some difficulities with a costumed freak but that has now been eliminated," said Ruffington in a casual voice.

Nobody watched from the roof, clutching his fists. It was just as he suspected, his old enemy Ruffington was involved with this. Before he could get inside to put a stop to this, he heard footsteps behind him and three guns were pointed to the back of his head.

"Game's over, vigilante," declared a harsh voice. "We'll make you pay for interfering in our boss's plans. Now put your hands behind your head or you'll suffer the consequences."

Nobody slowly raised his hands as instructed, but he slowly reached his fingers over and prepared to activate his grappling hook built into his wrist band but he stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of the three goons behind him hitting the ground. Nobody slowly turned around to see who had attacked his attackers.

Raph, Mikey, Leo, Don, and Harry stood behind Nobody with the three goons down. Harry picked up the weapons of the three henchmen and tossed them off the roof, into the water below.

"Not that I don't appreciate the assistance, but exactly what are you five doing here?" asked Nobody.

"We could ask the same to you," replied Harry coolly but before Nobody could reply, Don frowned as he looked through the window.

"Uh, guys, maybe you should take a look at this," suggested Don and as a result, Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Harry walked over to the window and they saw the unmistakable form of Hun standing inside the Prime Fishery Warehouse.

"So Hun's here and that means there can only be one person behind this," remarked Harry as he watched intently as Hun turned away and walked towards his limo.

"THE SHREDDER!" exclaimed the four Turtles.

"The Shredder?" asked Nobody in a quizzical voice.

"Oroku Saki," replied Harry. "You know the current…savior of New York."

Harry spat out the last word with distain as he saw his brothers looking curiously at the man that Hun

"What I want to know is who that dweeb in the sweater vest is?" asked Mikey.

"His name is Ruffington and he is bad news," explained Nobody.

"It sounds like you have some history with this Ruffington guy uh…" started Raph.

"I'm sorry but we don't really know who you are," said Leo.

"Thanks to the politicians in this city in Ruffington's pocket, I'm Nobody," replied Nobody. "At one time I worked for the New York Police Department and had uncovered some information about Ruffington."

_Five years ago in the headquarters of the New York Police Department, a cop would would one day become Nobody leaned over the desk to glare at his supervisor._

"_Does my evidence count for nothing," declared the cop in a harsh voice. "Ruffington is obviously behind the incidents of smuggling that I had just investigated."_

"_Well, the Mayor says and I agree, that your evidence was not solid enough to convict Mr. Ruffington," said his supervisor in a bored voice. _

"_Look, Ruffington's dirty and he can't be allowed to remain a free man!" snapped the cop._

"_He's also very powerful, after all, you don't become New York City's leading weapons dealer without having a few influential friends," said the supervisor, surveying the cop with narrowed eyes before she dropped a paper down on the desk. "Ruffington has been cleared of all charges and you are off the force due to your mishandling of this case."_

_The front headline of the paper read "Overzealous Cop Reprimanded for Actions" _

"Throwing me off the force wasn't enough, Ruffington wanted to ruin my life because I came so close to exposing his misdeeds," concluded Nobody. "I have been chasing after him ever since but he managed to stay one step ahead of me, until I found him tonight."

Without another word, Nobody looked around to see that no one was coming before prying open the window on the roof and slipping into Prime Fishery Warehouse. Harry and the Turtles exchanged looks before coming to a silent agreement to follow. If the Shredder was involved in this, it would not be that bad of an idea to have a look around.

Nobody crouched behind a crate as two muscled goons walked past. The Turtles and Harry stuck to the shadows and when the coast was cleared, Nobody pried the crate open, revealing some very familiar contents.

"A Triceraton blaster!" gasped Don in a horrified voice.

"And looks as if Ruffington's made a few modifications," said Leo, looking over the weapon closely. "Some rather dangerous modifications at that."

"You mean Ruffington's selling these things on the black market," muttered Nobody in a horrified tone of voice.

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it," answered Mikey.

"How do you work this thing anyway?" asked Nobody.

"Oh that's easy you press…this button," said Mikey without thinking as he pressed the button and caused a jet of green light to blast from the gun, completely melting the wall.

Ruffington, who was standing on the other side of the incinerated wall, turned around to see the four Turtles, Nobody, and Harry standing right in the middle of the room.

"What is with it with the costumed freaks tonight?" asked Ruffington to no one in particular as he motioned for a couple dozen of his goons to slowly circle the six intruders. "Wipe them all out. Let no one live!"

Ruffington's henchmen moved forward for the attack but Leo and Mikey leapt up, swinging his nunchucks and cracking the jaw of one of the henchmen with his weapon. The henchmen flew to the ground. Leo swung his swords, slicing the laser blaster one of the henchmen.

Harry sprang up, darting between two of the henchmen who had their weapons at ready. They fired their stun lasers at Harry but Harry ducked up out of the way at the last second. The two lasers ricocheted off of each other, distracting the two henchmen long enough for Don to whack one across the back of head with his Bo Staff while Raph tossed his Sai upwards, slicing a wire and causing a large net to drop on the second henchmen, taking him out of the fight.

One of the strong armed thugs faced off against Harry, with a pipe in each hand and charged at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry side stepped the charge and kicked the henchmen, causing him to spiral forward and land headfirst into a large tub of fish guts.

Four henchmen advanced on Nobody, who still had the Triceraton laser blaster in his hand. They shot their guns at the vigilante, who quickly made his way behind a solid metal barrel to avoid the gunfire. He pointed his weapon upward, before incinerating a support beam. A section of the roof collapsed, crushing his four attackers.

Back at Foot Headquarters, in a cavernous chamber underneath Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki sat with the container containing the remains of one Baxter Stockman, with its holographic head and robotic arm, as Hun walked into the room with a bit of trepidation to make his report. His master had been a bit moody as of late.

"You wish to see me, master," said Hun in a tentative voice.

"Hun, what is going on with the weapons shipment?" prompted Saki in a curt voice. "What is the delay?"

"Well you see Ruffington is housing the goods at his warehouse until.." started Hun in a shaky voice but Saki held up his hand to silence his minion.

"This matter is out of control," said Saki curtly. "Stockman has already hacked into Ruffington's security system."

"Oh has he," said Hun sharply, narrowing his eyes at the holographic head above Stockman's container.

"Well you know me, I'm always happy to lend a hand," said Stockman as he pressed a few buttons to reveal live video footage of the Turtles, Harry, and Nobody fighting with Ruffington's henchmen.

"The Turtles and Potter!" exclaimed Hun in a surprised voice.

"I do not tolerate failure, Hun," said Saki in an icy cold tone of voice that made Hun wince.

"Sir, if you just let me…" started Hun but Saki cut him off.

"No, I will rectify this manner personally," said Saki as he walked over to the next room and opened the door. Before Saki walked through the door way, he turned to Hun. "And for your sake Hun, you better hope I can fix this."

Saki walked off as Stockman's holographic head looked towards Hun with a shrewd smile. An angry glare from Hun caused Stockman to straighten up quickly.

Back at the warehouse, one of the goons was knocked backwards by a kick courtesy of Don. Raph and Harry hoisted up a crate and tossed it towards two of the goons, knocking them backwards before Harry sprang up and kicked a third thug squarely in the chest. Another goon raised a baseball bat right near the back of Harry's head but Leo blocked it with his sword, before slicing the bat in half and flinging the goon right into a wall.

"Thanks Leo!" yelled Harry as he barely side stepped a shot with laser blaster before throwing a shuriken at the right hand of his attacker. The thug clutched his hand and Harry grabbed him by the shoulder before pushing him back. The thug fell to his knees, completely unconscious from Harry's attack.

Don and Mikey avoided the attacks of three more henchmen. The henchmen looked around dumbly but before they could realize where the two Turtles went, Don and Mikey leapt down, swiftly knocking the three goons out with swings from their respective weapons. They plummeted to the ground with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the entire warehouse.

Nobody was blown backwards and the Triceraton blaster flew out of his hand. It began to smoke and two of Ruffington's henchmen moved forward, but Nobody tossed the weapon at them. The two goons scattered, as the weapon blew up, filling the entire warehouse with smoke.

The two goons coughed as they were pulled deep into the smoke and were punched out. They dropped to the ground and when the smoke cleared, Leo and Raph walked from the smoke, looking down at their downed opponents with a satisfied expression on their faces.

High above, Ruffington looked on nervously. His henchmen were losing badly and it was just a matter of time before he was thrown into harm's way.

"Mr. Ruffington your helicopter is ready," said one of Ruffington's subordinates.

Ruffington made a quick dash for the stair well that lead to his helicopter out back. He needed to get away.

"Oh no you don't Ruffington," declared Nobody and quickly moved out a side entrance to cut him off.

Nobody raced outside just as Ruffington's helicopter went into the sky. Ruffington looked at the vigilante with disgust and pulled a level, aiming a pair of large cannons that he had custom built onto his helicopter and aimed them towards the caped vigilante. Ruffington pushed a button, sending a pair of high speed missiles at the vigilante.

Nobody threw himself behind a stack of crates behind the warehouse to avoid the missiles, which blew a large hole through the docks. The helicopter turned and flew off but Nobody shot his grapping hook towards the helicopter, hooking it to the bottom.

"You won't escape me that easily you worm!" exclaimed Nobody as he pressed another button on his wrist band causing the line from the grappling hook to retract, pulling him up towards the helicopter as Ruffington attempted to give him the slip.

At the front entrance, Harry and the Turtles walked outside, looking around curiously.

"So, did anyone see where Nobody went off to?" asked Raph in a frustrated voice.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but a very familiar and quite sinister laugh stopped him in his tracks.

"Shredder," said Harry coldly as he saw the Shredder walk up towards the Prime Fishery Warehouse with his red eyes glowing sinisterly as he surveyed Harry, Don, Raph, Leo, and Mikey

"Potter," replied the Shredder. "And the Turtles as well. I think you will regret meddling in my affairs on this evening."

The Turtles and Harry pulled their weapons out, ready to do battle with the Shredder, who just laughed at them.

"Elite Foot Ninja to me," ordered Shredder and a cloud of gray smoke appeared, signaling the teleportation of the Foot Elite. "Destroy the Turtles. Leave Potter to me!"

The Foot Elite jumped into battle. Leo barely managed to hold back the battle axe of one of the Foot Elite. Raph dodged a trident shot of the second Foot Elite guard and Don avoided the double edged sword attack of the Foot Elite. Mikey found his legs swept out from underneath by the Spear Foot Elite. The Foot Elite raised his spear but Mikey rolled out of the way and the spear clanged to the ground.

The Shredder swiped his gauntlet at Harry but Harry avoided the Shredder's attack. Harry sprang up and kicked the Shredder in the back. The Shredder barely staggered a step before knocking Harry back with the palm of his right hand. Harry staggered back and leaned back first into a stack of crates. Shredder punched at Harry but Harry rolled out of the way and he punched a large hole through the crate. Shredder had his hand stuck for a brief second, allowing Harry to take a free shot at the back of his leg. Shredder angrily wrenched his arm loose and swung at Harry, knocking him to his back. Shredder raised his blade into the air and aimed it towards Harry's throat before bringing it down. Harry blocked the Shredder's blade with his weapon at the last second and rolled out of the way. Another attempt at the blade and Harry once again barely held back the attack of the Shredder before somehow finding the strength to push him back. Harry aimed a lethal blow towards the stomach of Shredder's exosuit but Shredder managed to block it with his arm before leaping up and back handing Harry causing him to spiral to the ground.

High above the fight in Ruffington's helicopter, Nobody pulled himself up, as Ruffington carefully piloted the copter to one of his other buildings. He spun around to see the caped vigilante.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" demanded Ruffington.

"Thanks to the politicians in your pocket, I'm Nobody," answered Nobody as he advanced on Ruffington.

"Then you won't be missed," declared Ruffington savagely as he pushed Nobody to the ground and attempted to punch at him but Nobody blocked the swing with his wrist. Ruffington kneed Nobody across the side of the head and prepared to try to strangle him with a piece of wire that was lying on the floor of the ship.

Back on the docks, the Foot Elite and Shredder continued their fight with Harry and the Turtles. Don leapt into the air and slammed his Bo staff into the gut of the Double Edge Sword Foot Elite. The Foot Elite Guard fell to the ground as Mikey sprung up, wrapping his nunchucks around the spear of the Foot Elite Guard he was fighting. Don sprung up and kicked the Foot Elite Guard backwards. The Elite Guard slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. Raph blocked the trident with his Sai and rolled around on the ground, before kicking the Elite Guard in the shins. He kicked the trident out of the hand of the Foot Elite guard he was facing and knocked him back, before tossing his Sais, pinning him to the wall with his wrists. Mikey cracked the Foot Elite guard right across the skull with his nunchucks. He slumped to the ground, injured.

The Battle Axe Foot Elite swung his weapon to Leo but Leo ducked down and the ninja lost his balance. Leo knocked the weapon out of his attackers hand before kicking him flush in the chest. The Turtles looked pleased as the four Foot Elite Guards were out of commission.

The Shredder charged at Harry who was lying on the ground and attempted to slam his metallic arms into Harry's skull but Harry managed to roll, to block the assault with his feet and push the Shredder back. Harry picked up his weapon and swung at Shredder but Shredder deflected the attack with his arm which caused Harry to stagger back and lose his balance

"We finish this right now Potter!" declared the Shredder as he aimed his gauntlet at Harry's throat, preparing to deliver the final blow.

Leo leapt up and sliced his sword right through the top of Shredder's helmet, causing sparks to fly in every which direction as the helmet was sliced halfway from the top.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Shredder as Mikey and Raph sprung up, knocking Shredder backwards. Harry pulled himself back up and got back into the fight, jabbing his weapon right towards the stomach of Shredder but Shredder barely avoided it. Harry somersaulted into the air, landing behind Shredder and kicked his legs right from underneath him, causing Shredder to crumple to the ground for a brief second.

The Turtles and Harry moved towards the Shredder, preparing to finish him off once and for all when he was stunned. Don swung his Bo staff towards the Shredder who caught it in his hand.

"Playtime's over children," remarked the Shredder in a cold voice before hoisting Don up into the air by his Bo Staff and flinging him into Raph and Mikey, causing the three Turtles to spiral to the ground with a loud crack. Leo jumped straight up into the air but Shredder blocked both of Leo's swords with his gauntlet before doing a back flip and landing on his feet before punching Leo in the chest as hard as he could manage. The blue bandanna clad turtle flew backwards, both his swords and his body landing on the ground with a thud.

With all four Turtles down on the ground it was now Harry one on one against the Shredder once again. The Shredder knocked Harry backwards and swung at Harry but Harry leapt up and attempted to kick Shredder in the face but Shredder ducked down and Harry managed to set his legs to land firmly on his feet. Shredder punched Harry right in the face, causing his nose to crack. Blood splattered everywhere and Shredder delivered another vicious punch which caused Harry's legs to buckle out from underneath him towards the edge of the dock, right by the icy cold water. Shredder savored the moment before leaping up and slicing at Harry's face, opening two large cuts on Harry's face. Harry fell backwards, plummeting into the frigid water below.

"Harry!" yelled the Turtles weakly in horrified voices as the Shredder turned around and pulled out the same sonic gun that he used to kill an Auror during his trip to Azkaban and aimed it directly at the Turtles.

"Now, Turtles, you will perish! You four have been thorns in my side for far too long!" boomed the Shredder but behind the Shredder, Harry Potter, shivering and bloody but still alive pulled himself up from the icy cold waters to the dock. He looked horrified at Shredder and pulled his wand from his pocket, before aiming it towards the gun just in time and blasted the sonic weapon into dust with a well placed Reducto curse. The backlash of the curse sent Shredder spiraling backwards.

Harry advanced on the Shredder who once again pulled himself up to his feet. The Boy Who Lived glared at the Shredder through his blazing emerald green eyes hatefully, with blood dripping down his face where the Shredder slashed it. Shredder gave an angry bellow and charged at Harry but Harry ducked Shredder's assault. Harry looked up at a whizzing sound and saw Ruffington's helicopter spiraling toward the ground. Harry jumped forward, and motioned for his brothers to quickly move. They pulled themselves to their feet and ran as the helicopter crashed to the ground, the explosion sending the Shredder flying backwards and right into the water to the side of the docks. The water laid still the moment after the Shredder splashed in.

"Do you really think the Shredder is…" started Leo but Harry shook his head to cut off his brother.

"We can only be so lucky," said Harry darkly. "He's survived worse, after all."

Off a few yards from the wreckage, Nobody stood over a shaken up Ruffington, handcuffing him to a pipe sticking out of the ground on a concrete structure.

"Who are you anyway?" demanded Ruffington as Nobody walked away. "I have to know!"

"I'm…somebody," declared Nobody shortly before turning his back on the handcuffed Ruffington and walking off into the shadows.

Back on the dockets, Harry and the Turtles looked around. It appeared the Foot Elite had given them the slip and had vanished sometime during either their battle with the Shredder or the explosion. Looking up, Harry and the Turtles saw Nobody standing in the shadows, briefly acknowledging them with a nod before walking off.

"I wonder if we'll ever run into that guy gain," said Mikey happily as the others seriously nodded in a more reserved manner.

Back at Foot Headquarters Hun stood in the Shredder's throne room, looking rather nervous as the door pushed open. The door opened to reveal the Shredder walking into the room, covered in seaweed and other assorted muck with his armor covered in burn marks, dripping water on the floor. Shredder walked straight towards Hun, giving him a look that indicated that he blamed Hun completely for this.

"Master…" started Hun in a tentative voice but the Shredder raised his arms up into the air and viciously smashed them down onto the table, causing the table to collapse to the ground to dust. Hun cowered against the wall as the Shredder gave him one last menacing and quite threatening look before Shredder walked from the room without a word.


	29. Chapter 29: Time to Kill Part I

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Time to Kill Part One:**

Thunder echoed through the sky in New York City on a dark and brooding night about a week after Harry and the Turtles had their latest battle with the dark forces of the Foot, and indeed the Shredder himself. That battle had been hard but fought well enough so the Turtles and Harry could escape with their lives.

Unfortunately life was never quiet for one Harry James Potter. In fact on this dark and stormy night, Harry had to face off against one of his most deliberating foes to date. A foe that may be more dangerous then the Shredder, Albus Dumbledore, Hun, the Foot Elite, Voldemort, the Purple Dragons, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Luther Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Touch and Go, The Federation, the Triceraton Republic, the Mob, The Ministry of Magic, or Agent Bishop. None of those foes had put Harry in the state of mind that was in right now. Indeed Harry Potter was bed ridden at this moment, barely having the strength to move or do much else because of a particularly deliberating case of the flu.

"Mum, I'm fine," insisted Harry in a weak, raspy voice that was followed a couple seconds later by coughing, that caused Harry to have the urge to rise to his feet and stumble to the bathroom, out of sight

Lily watched the bathroom door close behind her son. If she had been so concerned with Harry's health, she would have been amused how stubborn Harry was. It reminded Lily about how she was at that age.

"Harry, you're not fine," said Lily calmly. "If you were, you would not be in the bathroom getting sick. Now as soon as you are done in there, I want you straight back to bed and not get out until I feel you are well enough.

"Mum!" whined Harry briefly but his half hearted pleas were interrupted by the fact that he had a sudden urge to get sick again. Harry slumped over, conceding the inevitable and obvious defeat, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Helplessness was something that Harry James Potter utterly detested. Sadly, he would have to concede to defeat after feeling a bit light headed earlier in the day and then this flu hit him full force.

Harry made his way back to his bedroom slowly and shakily, with a weakened expression on his face as he sank down onto his bed and pulled the covers over his form, feeling a bit chilled as he laid back into bed.

"Mum, what about the meeting of the resistance group against Voldemort," muttered Harry in a weak voice, shivering once again. "I worked hard setting it up so the Ministry is preoccupied for a couple of hours tonight, I just can't miss that, because I don't know when I'm going to get the chance."

"Harry, I'll take care of it," said Lily in a reassuring voice as she handed her son a vial of a light purple potion. "Here, take this."

Harry took the vial of potion from his mother before he managed to tip it into his mouth and down his throat. The potion wasn't exactly the best testing thing in the world as Harry shuddered as he registered how horrid the potion tasted.

"It's not supposed to taste good Harry, it's supposed to help you feel better," said Lily, answering her son's unasked question. "Unfortunately, the magical world has yet to find a cure all potion for the flu, but this should give you some temporary relief so you could sleep."

Harry nodded weakly; he would be pleased if there was quick fix, even if it tasted completely horrible. After all, any horrid taste would be well worth that Harry would be up and about. Harry felt that he was losing valuable time that he could be doing something productive to prepare for the inevitable time that he would face off against Lord Voldemort once more.

"I'm going to have to leave now Harry, because there isn't a moment to waste because of the diversion you set up to make sure the Ministry doesn't find out what you are up to" said Lily. "I'll pass on any information that might be useful for you know when you are better. Until then, stay in bed and rest."

Without another word, Lily walked from Harry's room and down the hallway. Harry yawned as he felt a bit drowsy before he slowly eased to sleep. His last thoughts before quickly falling asleep was that if something evil and nefarious happened tonight, it would be someone else's problem and not his.

Around this time in the living room, Hailey leaned against the couch, deeply engrossed in the book she was reading. Normally Hailey avoided any and all literature at all costs, but this book was fairly interesting. The book had to do with magical time and inter dimensional travel. It didn't have anything real concrete in the way of details as the actual magic, as the details had been either lost over time or had been branded as dark by the Ministry. There was strong belief that there were certain rituals to propel a witch or wizard backwards through time without the use of a time turner. Naturally, only the most powerful could have a hope in doing it, but Hailey found all the accounts of magical people meddling with time and it blowing up in their faces in the most spectacular ways possible to be very amusing.

"Hello, Hailey," said Ginny, whose voice jerked Hailey out of her own visions of people foolishly tampering with time and erasing themselves out of existence. "I just got done with that Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts text book that Harry bought the other day. I suspect he will go over it in detail when he's feeling better."

Hailey nodded absentmindedly but she did notice that Harry had seemed a bit dizzy earlier today when they were practicing their defense magic and ninjitsu.

"Hope Harry feels better soon because he is not going to be that happy if he has to stay in bed and not do anything productive for too long," muttered Hailey before she turned

the page of the book and read for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Some of these people are just too much. No wonder the Ministry closely regulates the use of time turners. These idiots accidentally killing their past selves or even their parents, which of course leads to them getting wiped out of existence."

"Time travel, not exactly something I like to think about," remarked Ginny. "Seriously, if someone accidentally killed themselves and they got wiped out of existence, in theory they wouldn't be able to go back if they didn't exist and thus they…"

Ginny trailed off, shaking her head, as attempting to think about this fact had been a bit confusing.

"It's best if you don't think about it, Ginny," said Hailey seriously.

"Bloody paradoxes," muttered Ginny in an agitated voice.

"Or as Harry put it when he tried to read this book, "this damn book is starting to give me a brain aneurysm", before he flung the book into the wall," said Hailey with a grin as she looked over the page. "Of course, it isn't that bad when you are reading it for pure entertainment value and not trying to wrap your finger around the theory of magical time travel. Still, I better put this away before I accidentally learn something."

Hailey closed the book and rose to her feet, before placing it on the table. She turned her attention to the television before she decided to grab the remote control. It was getting rather close to ten o'clock at night.

"Let's see what's going on in the Muggle news," said Hailey.

"I just hope its good news for a change," remarked Ginny.

"In this town, you have to be kidding, Ginny" said Hailey as she turned on the television. "In this town we get alien invasions, ninja assassinations, homicidal squibs, and various other petty criminals. The last thing we get is news of a nice, peaceful, incident free day. Besides, I need to check to see if there is anything in the news about the Shredder and his so called reconstruction of New York since Harry isn't able to because he is sick."

Ginny nodded as the news began to air. For a few minutes, there was really nothing of note and Hailey began to feel that she was wasting precious time but a very peculiar bit of news caught her attention.

"Earlier tonight, the latest in a series of strange, unexplained robberies occurred tonight leaving the New York City Police Department baffled," declared the reporter. "A set of rare, priceless antique pocket watches was swiped from the Retro Memories Antique Store. The clerk is utterly and completely baffled, as he was assisting a customer, a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and the next second he was knocked out. When he woke up, his collection of pocket watches had vanished along with the young woman and he found himself pinned to the wall by arrows that resembled the hands of a clock. Channel Six News will bring you more on this baffling and quite strange crime wave that have had priceless clocks of all varieties being snatched all around the city of New York as the authorities continue to investigate this crime spree."

"What kind of person goes around town stealing clocks?" asked Ginny.

"I think the answer is rather obvious, Ginny," said Hailey with a bit of a grin. "They obviously didn't have enough time on their hands."

"I had to ask," grumbled Ginny as she put her head in her hands and shook it from side to side.

"Seriously through, whoever is doing this is a bit hung up on time," said Hailey. "I think someone…should look into this more thoroughly."

"Well they did say that the authorities were investigating this," replied Ginny.

"No someone a bit more competent," said Hailey, as she slowly backed away from the room, preparing to make a quick change of clothes.

"Well Harry's sick, so I doubt you should be bothering him with such trivial facts as clocks being stolen," said Ginny sternly before suddenly realizing what her friend had in mind. "You aren't going to do what I think you are going to do, I hope."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about, Ginny," remarked Hailey in an innocent tone of voice as she quickly left the room.

Ginny shook her head. Hailey still insisted that she wasn't the Black Phantom yet it was plainly obvious to anyone that she was. Well, everyone but Harry, who was so used to figuring out completely convoluted plans that he tended to ignore the obvious in some instances. Ginny would have normally spied on Hailey to make sure she didn't get herself in a sticky situation but she decided reluctantly against it. After all, Harry was upstairs ill and Ginny wouldn't sleep soundly until he was better.

Meanwhile, in a run down and rat infested warehouse in one of the worst parts of New York City, a middle aged man with stringy grey hair and goggles with lenses shaped like miniature clocks along with a black bodysuit with pictures of clocks plastered all over it walked over to a table with an assortment of different clocks sitting on the table. He took the sack that he had in his hands and carefully emptied the assortment of pocket watches on the table.

At one time this man had been what some had considered sane. Due to a string of misfortunes, he had turned to a life of crime or at least in theory he had turned to such a life. He wasn't much better at his life of crime, at least until rather recently. He had a few of his schemes thwarted by one Harry Potter and he couldn't help but think that mutant turtles fit in somewhere in his disgraced past. However, he passed off any turtle based notions as part of his lingering insanity from the incident that transformed him from laughing stock of the New York underworld to moderately successful time obsessed lunatic.

As a result of an unfortunate run in with mysterious and illusive Black Phantom, he accidentally locked himself in a clock tower attempting to escape from her. It was three days before anyone had found him, because quite frankly no one gave a damn about him. By that time, the constant grinding of the gears of the clock had driven him completely and utterly to the point of insanity. His past life wasn't important, as from that day forward he dubbed himself, Chronos, the self proclaimed Lord of the Clock Tower and the Tyrant of Time! Needless to say, he was making up for lost time.

"Yes, the police department in this city is quite the inept bunch, even more inept then I was as a criminal before my moment of clarity," said Chronos before he gave a wheezy round of giggles. "Or insanity as some may be inclined to believe."

Chronos gave another ear splintering round of giggles, rocking back and forth looking completely and utterly out of his mind.

"Tempus, come forth!" called Chronos in a loud, boisterous tone of voice and a few seconds later a young girl about seventeen or eighteen years old walked into the room. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes and wore a black blouse and a short silver skirt.

"Yes, my masterful master of time," giggled Tempus in an air headed manner. "What is it you want me to do now?"

"My dear Tempus, the time is near, we are getting rather close to pulling off the clock caper of the century," declared Chronos as he tossed photos of both Harry Potter and the Black Phantom on the table next to all of the clocks. "After we dispose of that meddling fool Harry Potter and then when he is completely finished, we will turn out attention to the illusive and enigmatic Black Phantom. I have had my share of run ins with those two and it will be their turn to clock out."

"My lord, this Harry Potter is so cute!" giggled Tempus as she flicked her hair back and forth, looking at the picture of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Can't you like steal him so I can use him as my personal love slave or something?"

"I'm afraid not, my young assistant," said Chronos in a stern, almost serious voice. "The brat has stepped in my way in the past once too often and his time should be cut rather short. Besides, he already has a girlfriend and I daresay she wouldn't care too much if you tried to use young Mr. Potter as your personal love slave. Of course, she could be more upset that I am going to kill him but that's not the point I am trying to make"

Chronos gave a sharp, high pitched giggle. A jealous expression flashed off of Tempus's face before she set her face into a neutral expression before the Lord of the Clock Tower could see it.

"Besides, I daresay you will attract a fair bit of attention with the valuable asset that I will acquire from the clock caper of the century," declared Chronos as he pulled out a large picture and handed it to Tempus.

"An old grandfather clock?" asked Tempus in a confused voice, as she tried to figure out the significance of what her boss was up to.

"Yes, but it is much more then that, it is the key to my success," answered Chronos. "It is not the clock but what is etched inside the clock that is I am after. To be blunt, etched inside this old grandfather clock is an ancient ritual that will enable me to have the power to manipulate the entire essence of time. I no longer need to worry about human error, as I can throw myself back in time up to sixty seconds backwards to erase my own mistakes from the annals of time. I will have the power of a god!"

"But what about me?" asked Tempus with a pouty expression on her face.

"You, my young dear, get all of these shiny clocks and watches to do with what you please," answered Chronos. "Granted, many of them are useless but some of them are quite valuable and would fetch a good price should you pawn them off. Besides, I have no use for all of these time pieces and that old grandfather clock is the prize that I desire."

Tempus seemed satisfied with that explanation. The only reason that Chronos was committing all of these frivolous thefts is to draw the attention of either Potter or the Black Phantom. The Lord of the Clock Tower didn't really have any preference of who he would dispose of first, only that he wanted both of those meddling fools six feet under.

"Needless to say, we have a prior engagement before we commit the clock caper of the century," informed Chronos before laughing madly. "I planted a subtle, but somewhat obvious, clue that I was planning to knock off the Bank of New York. By now Potter or the Black Phantom should have picked up the clue and no doubt would try to thwart my plan. Come now, Tempus, no need to dawdle. We don't want to keep our victim or perhaps victims waiting."

In the shadows across from the Bank of New York, Hailey Potter, under the guise of the Black Phantom, watched intently for any signs of activity. She managed to poke around at the scene of the last crime, barely avoiding the police, and managed to pick up something that the New York Police Department may have inadvertently overlooked.

_My next crime has the potential rock all __**of New York. **__You can __**bank**__ on it._

After about a minute of studying the piece of paper and thinking to the best of her abilities, Hailey couldn't believe how someone could be so obvious. It was almost as if this clock obsessed whacko was leading someone on into a trap but as Harry had constantly drilled in her head, she prepared herself to be ready for anything and everything that could come her way. If anything else, that mindset would allow Hailey the chance to survive completely attack.

Hailey looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone around other that the nighttime security guard who looked rather bored at the entrance of the bank. The time was getting rather late and she had been sitting at her spot for nearly a half hour. It was just a little bit after eleven o' clock at night. Hailey was beginning to think that this was a waste of time and she could be at home sleeping instead of being outside in the bitter rainstorm that was raging outside of New York. Of course, another more logical part or perhaps slightly egotistical part of her mind inferred that she was the only one who might be able to defeat this clock obsessed nutcase. After all, Harry was sick, Ginny was busy looking after Harry, and the Turtles and Master Splinter had left for Japan, to visit some guy called the Ancient One. So she had few options other then to sit out and keep an eye on the proceedings.

The sounds of a scream jerked Hailey out of her thoughts and she peered across the street to see a very frightened young woman with blond hair racing down the street, looking around frantically.

"Someone help me!" shrieked the girl and the security guard turned around to consider the woman.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" asked the security guard.

"A hood stole my purse!" sobbed the girl as Hailey moved into to right next to the bank to gain a closer look at the proceedings.

"Did you see which way he went?" asked the security guard as he pulled out a nightstick and twirled it.

"Down that alleyway," sobbed the girl, pointing.

"But that's a dead end…" started the guard but that was the lasts thing he heard before a loud thumping sound heard and he fell to his knees. Two arrows shaped like clock hands shot at a ninety tree arrow, pinning the guard to the wall of the bank.

The young woman, who was obviously Tempus, turned around as she watched the Lord of the Clock Tower giggle madly as he reached down and pull the keys to the front entrance off the guard's belt.

"That ruse never gets old!" yelled Chronos. "NEVER!"

Chronos fumbled with the keys, before finding the one that would allow him easy entry in the bank.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Tempus but it was too late as Hailey kicked Chronos flush in the face and caused him to skid across the sidewalk.

"Sorry, but the bank is closed," said Hailey as she watched Chronos get to his feet.

"So, Black Phantom we meet again," said Chronos before breaking into a round wheezy giggles before growing nearly serious. "I was kind of hoping that I would be able to dispose of Harry Potter first but you, my dear, will have to do just fine. You will fall to the Lord of the Clock Tower, the Tyrant of Time, the Master of Minutes, the Sultan of Seconds, the all knowing master of all things timely, Chronos!"

Chronos pulled out a crossbow and shot a razor sharp second hand arrow at Hailey. Hailey dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, causing the arrow to harmlessly sail over her.

"You can run but Black Phantom, you cannot escape the hands of time!" yelled Chronos as he shot another arrow at Hailey who managed to avoid it and knock Chronos back with a hard open handed slap. Chronos reached for the crossbow but Hailey kicked it away.

"Time's up Chronos," said Hailey but Chronos managed to pull himself to his feet and pull a medium sized bazooka like gun.

"My patented clock-zooka!" yelled Chronos as he shot a rapid succession of clocks from his bazooka which Hailey managed to blast away with the wand that was hidden up her right sleeve.

Hailey reached down and picked up one of the razor sharp second hand arrows before tossing it towards Chronos. The arrow knocked the clock-zooka out of Chronos's hand and he fell to the crowd, nursing a slightly cut up hand. Hailey kicked Chronos in the face. Chronos staggered around before pulling a large clock from an inside pocket of his bodysuit. The Lord of the Clock Tower flung it on the ground a few inches away from the Black Phantom and the clock exploded, causing smoke to fill the area next to the bank.

Hailey backed off, shielding her face from the smoke with her sleeve while attempting to vanish it with her wand. After a considerable amount of effort, the smoke was magically vanished in a few minutes. Much to her displeasure, both Tempus and Chronos had used the smokescreen as a getaway. Hailey bent down, examining the remains of the clock and it had a small piece, ripped piece of paper stuck underneath fragments of the clock. The paper fragment read

_The Grand Plan: Seizure of City Hall Clock…_

Hailey looked over the paper, turning it over, fruitlessly hoping for more but that small fragment was the only thing she had available at this moment. There had to be more and no doubt that loon had some evil plan that had something to do with City Hall. Hailey felt it wouldn't hurt to discreetly have a poke around City Hall, to see if she could find out anything else about what was going on with this strange and unexplained crime spree.

There was also something else that was really nagging at Hailey. The fact that this Chronos guy seemed to know her and Hailey could have sworn that she never meant the lunatic until tonight. Hailey thought she might be forgetting something key but after she racked her brain for any instance of meeting someone as memorable as Chronos, she came up with nothing. Maybe he had another alias, but other than Luther Malfoy and those bloody magical mercenaries, the only people Hailey had run-ins with as the Black Phantom were petty thieves, many Hailey couldn't remember a damn thing about. Hailey really hoped she could figure this out soon, as this was driving her up a wall.

Some time later outside of City Hall, Hailey arrived, looking around cautiously, not wanting to get caught off guard by Chronos or anyone else for that matter. Hailey moved her head from side to side, before quietly moving past a large bronze statue of Oroku Saki and into the shadows. It appeared that there was no one at this location.

"Maybe I misinterpreted the meaning of that slip of paper," muttered Hailey as she frantically looked around.

A loud ticking sound caught Hailey's attention and she turned around, to see a wooden clock sitting innocently on the sidewalk in front of her. Walking over to get a better look, Hailey looked at the clock. From all instances, it appeared to be an ordinary clock just sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Hailey stepped back slowly, before pulling a shuriken from her pocket. She shielded her face before flinging the shuriken at the clock and ducking behind the large Saki statue. If the clock was booby trapped, it should have exploded on contact. However, that was not the case and Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. She walked out into the open as the clock sit innocently on the sidewalk.

Hailey's view of the clock was the last thing she remembered seeing before she felt something smash over the back of her head. She fell to the ground, knocked completely unconscious from this cowardly attack from behind as shards of glass were on the ground and stuck in her hair.

At five minutes to midnight, Hailey's eyes slowly opened. Her head was sore and she attempted to move but unfortunately Hailey found that she couldn't. It took a few seconds for her to realize she was strapped to the large bell clapper located in the City Hall Clock Tower. Hailey squirmed but she had absolutely no room to maneuver as she was restrained so tightly that her straps came dangerously close to crushing her.

"As much as I like to see my foes squirming, I highly wouldn't advise it," suggested a happy voice and Hailey barely managed to turn her head to see the smiling form of Chronos looking up at her, looking rather pleased with himself. "You could very well crush yourself."

Chronos broke into a loud round of giggles that caused Hailey to wish she was able to strangle him to death.

"Now it would be wise to enlighten you that your time will be cut short in about five minutes," declare Chronos, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "That bell clapper will strike the bell at midnight, twelve times. You are of course will be tied to the bell clapper when it strikes the bell and while I don't claim to be an expert as this is the first time I have tried to kill someone in such a matter, I suspect one of two things will happen. You will be crushed into paste or every bone in your body will be shattered, including your spine. After all, some people like to kill time but time will kill you in this case. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Hailey didn't give Chronos the joy of hearing her answer but she just glared at him, her emerald eyes narrowed underneath the black facemask.

"Now since your demise isn't dreadfully boring, I would like to give you something to think about before I commit the clock caper of the century," declared Chronos gleefully. "I am sure you are wondering who I am and how I seem to know you."

"The thought did cross my mind and has been plaguing me since we crossed paths earlier tonight," muttered Hailey through gritted teeth, glaring at Chronos hatefully.

"Well, let's just say it started here and now it will all end here," commented Chronos in a mysterious voice before turning his attention away from the Black Phantom. "Tempus, come, we need to leave, so we can steal my key to being the undisputed master of time!"

"Aw, I want to see the Black Phantom be crushed into paste!" whined Tempus, as she had her blue eyes glued on Hailey's restrained form, with a gleeful look in them.

"Now, my dear Tempus, let us leave our friend to get her bell rung in piece," declared Chronis before turning to the Black Phantom. "Enjoy your last few minutes and when the bell tolls, try not to go to pieces."

Chronos gave another loud round of maniacal giggles before he made his way out of the clock tower with Tempus reluctantly following, looking as if she wanted to stay and enjoy the show of the Black Phantom getting killed by the impact of the bell clapper striking the bell in the city hall clock tower. Inevitably, she walked from the clock tower, with a bit of a pouty expression on her face.

Sweat rolled down Hailey's face as she racked her brain trying to find a way to loosen the straps that she was restrained to the bell clapper with so she could slip out and to safety. Chronos had done a good job, too good of a job in Hailey's opinion, in restraining her to the bell clapper. It wasn't helping that her attention was diverted by that cryptic remark Chronos gave her about it all starting here and now ending here. That remark created more questions then answered them as far as Hailey was concerned.

Every second ticked away, with Hailey being fully aware that each second had the potential to be her last. Minute was edging closer and frantic thoughts raced across Hailey's head, clouding her mind and blocking her limited ability to think rationally. She feared this could very well be her last moments alive.


	30. Chapter 30: Time to Kill Part II

**Chapter 30: Time to Kill Part II**

Time continued to slowly and agonizing taunt Hailey as she was tied to the bell clapper. Her mind frantically searched for a way to escape her perilous predicament.

"_Any second now," thought Hailey, in an agonized voice. "If I only had something that I could use to loosen these straps, I might be able to slide out and to safety."_

Hailey looked down and saw her wand sticking out of her right sleeve just slightly. A sudden burst of inspiration struck her, if only she could shift her arm enough so she could point her wand at the straps, she might have a slight chance. Hailey tried to ignore a chance she could break her arm but she would be in for a lot more pain if she didn't try it.

Hailey lifted her arm as quickly as she could and the wand slid out of her sleeve. Barely, she caught it in her hand. She turned her arm as much as she could, greatly straining the limited mobility she had. With a pained expression, she touched her wand to an area of the strap that she hoped that was not binding her body to the bell clapper in the City Hall Clock Tower.

"Diffindo!" cried Hailey and a jet of light flew from her wand into the strap. The strap was only sliced a few centimeters but it was enough for Hailey to slide her right arm out so she could slice the other end of the strap enough to pull her other arm loose from the strap, leaving her hanging by her ankles from the bell clocker.

Hailey hung forward by her ankles, still bound to the bell clapper and she began to panic as the bell clapper began to swing towards the bell. In a last ditch effort, Hailey twisted herself around, preparing to use one more last ditch effort to get herself free before she was crushed.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Hailey desperately, as she pointed her wand towards the bell clapper. Fortunately for Hailey, she blew the bell clapper from the clock just a split second before it would have struck the bell. She managed to pull her feet free from the strap before dropping to the ground and quickly rolling to safety, to avoid the large metal bell clapper from crushing her flat.

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked up, realizing that she had came as close as possible to be killed. In a way this was a rather terrifying experience but in a small way, Hailey felt thrilled that she managed to find a way out of her nearly death expression without any external interference. Hailey felt extremely grateful that the bell clapper was slightly rusty and thus didn't swing as fast as it would have, thus buying her a few more second, which turned out to be crucial to her escape.

Hailey rubbed her right arm, which was slightly sore from where she had strained it attempting to give herself enough mobility to free herself with her wand. Other than the normal bumps, bruises, and a slight headache, Hailey walked down the stairs away from the clock tower relatively unscathed. She recalled the last time she had been near this place as the Black Phantom and how she managed to lose sight of the hoodlum she was chasing when he went up inside the clock tower.

Hailey stopped short near the bottom of the stairs, suddenly realizing something. She put her arms out in front of her to steady herself and avoid falling on her face.

"It can't be," muttered Hailey to herself dismissively, before everything just hit her as hard as an open handed slap to the face. "Yet, all the pieces fit."

Hailey's mind harkened back to the night that Harry held the first meeting of his Voldemort resistance group. The night that the Black Phantom came face to face with a petty and rather inept criminal named Max Windsor.

_A grubby looking thin man with stringy gray hair basically dressed in the most tattered clothing imaginable walked up to the entrance of a gas station with a frantic look on his face. He looked up at the large sign in front of the gas station, a sign that had a large red symbol shaped look a foot. He pulled the pair of bolt cutters that he had dug out of a trash can prior to this job. If he could successfully break into the gas station, he would finally be able to successfully commit a crime. Finally, Max Windsor would no longer be the laughing stock of the New York criminal underworld. _

_Windsor prepared to cut the lock but he heard a whizzing sound. A dagger parted his hair as he frantically spun around, holding the bolt cutters with shaking hands. _

"_Who's there?" asked Windsor in a shaky voice as he had the bolt cutters in one hand. _

"_I could ask the same for you," said a cool, female voice as Windsor turned around and began to back off at the sight he saw._

"_You!" cried Windsor. "I've heard of you, Black Phantom. You foiled my plans to have those mercenaries assassinate Harry Potter as revenge for him foiling my attempted robbery. I lost to a seven year old, Phantom! Do you realize what that did to my reputation?"_

_The Black Phantom stood in the shadows, not responding. _

"_I needed to rob that gas station all those years ago," said Windsor his hands moving wildly. "I lost my job, my home. Even my wife left me…for another woman I might add. I lost everything and I needed to do something to regain some semblance of dignity. But Potter just had to ruin my attempts to get back on my feet, now I became Max Windsor, the laughing stock of the entire New York criminal underworld."_

"_I could care less what happened years ago, the fact is I caught you attempting to break and enter," said the Black Phantom in a calm voice, as if she was reasoning with a temperamental two year old. "Now, I suggest you give yourself up."_

_Windsor rushed forward, swinging the bolt cutters towards the Black Phantom's head but she lazily side stepped it, causing Windsor to stagger around and the bolt cutters to fly out of his hand._

"_No, you will never take me alive!" cried Windsor as he shoved the Black Phantom catching her completely by surprise before he sprinted down sidewalk, narrowly avoiding slipping on the icy roads that was accumulated from the recent cold weather. _

_Hailey sighed, why did criminal lunatics always have to do things the hard way? She quickly made her way after the fleeing thief, but he seemed to be rather quick for someone who looked as if he hadn't eaten or bathed for weeks. Still, Hailey did her best to keep up with the villain as he turned. He appeared to be making his way towards City Hall so Hailey sprinted towards the building as quickly as she could. _

_Looking up, she saw Windsor sprint up the stairs towards the clock tower. Hailey followed as Windsor nearly tripped on his way up the stairs but the criminal managed to hang onto the wall for support. Windsor dashed through a doorway and slammed the door shut behind him. Hailey reached the door and attempted to pull it open, but the door refused to budge. She didn't have her wand with her and wasn't adept at wandless magic, so she reluctantly left the scene of the crime, hoping someone would catch up with Windsor. _

It all fit! Chronos had talked about being the Lord of the Clock Tower and remarked that it would start where it ended. Chronos and Max Windsor were one in the same. Hailey could have smacked herself for not putting everything together sooner.

There was something that Hailey couldn't figure out. Chronos had babbled on about pulling off the "clock caper of the century" before he left her for dead. Hailey didn't have the slightest idea what Chronos could be up to on that front but she suspected she better find out soon, or Chronos would get away with his crimes. One thing for certain, Hailey had no time to waste and needed to find out what Chronos was up to.

Chronos walked up the pathway towards the building he was casing, ignoring the flashes of lightning in the sky and the ever quickening downpour of rain from the sky. The building appeared to have basic security features to keep intruders from breaking and entering. Other than that minor quibble, getting in and out with the priceless grandfather clock with the means to manipulate time would be done in no time at all.

From behind his back, Chronos aimed his crossbow with his second hand shaped arrow towards the electrical box that powered the security system. With careful precision, he fired the arrow straight at the electrical box before ducking quickly behind a large tree. The electrical box exploded, causing sparks to fly in every direction possible. Chronos cackled madly at the sight of the destruction he caused as the sparks ignited the tree. Ducking around, Chronos pulled a miniature pocket watch out of his pocket before twirling it around and tossing it at the door. The watch exploded, blowing a hole through the door.

Chronos looked around before he stepped through the hole in the door that he created. He pulled out his clock-zooka, aiming it carefully around the room. He was ready to attack at a moment's notice, just in case anyone got in the way of his quest for the clock. From the kitchen, Chronos walked into the living room before his face broke into a wide grin as he spied the objection of his latest theft.

"Hickory dickory dock, I've just found my clock!" exclaimed Chronos before breaking out into another round of wheezy giggles as he pulled the clock away from the wall.

He craned his head and looked out the window, where he saw Tempus was sitting in the front seat of their getaway vehicle across the street. Chronos aimed his clock-zooka with a grin and prepared to do some more unnecessary property damage. He shot three clocks out of his weapon and blasted them right into the front door that it blew the door off of its hinges. Without wasting any more movement, Chronos pushed the grandfather clock out the door. He couldn't believe his luck, as he encountered an empty house and he wasn't detected. A nice little addition was by now the Black Phantom would be a mangled mess in the City Hall Clock Tower. The only thing which Chronos recalled with bitterness is he didn't have a chance to gain revenge on Harry Potter yet for what Chronos perceived as his most humiliating defeat.

Casting these thoughts out of his mind, Chronos loaded the grandfather clock into the back of the van before he sprinted to the other side to make a swift get away before any cops decided to show up and give him problems. As the vehicle sped off, Chronos burst into a wheezy round of giggles, extremely happy at his successful night of deviance.

Shortly after the robbery took place, Hailey walked down the street, ducking into the shadows, before looking carefully around. It was definitely after midnight and she had an inclination that she had better get home soon, instead of running around in circles and trying to track down someone who was committing an unknown crime. Yet, Hailey rationalized that she had to find out what Chronos was up too and avoid throwing her hands up into the air in a gesture of defeat.

"I just need to keep my ears open for something odd and out of the ordinary, most likely relating to clocks and I might be able to get back on the right track," muttered Hailey in a low voice to herself, as she peered around the alley way. Sure enough, on a display of televisions in a convenience store window, a rather interesting news special report grabbed Hailey's interest.

"In yet another baffling incident that received word of just moment's ago, the priceless and rare antique grandfather clock owned by New York City citizen Eustace C. Quetch has been stolen from his home this evening," said the news reporter. "Police on the scene of the crime reported that both the back and front door were destroyed by some sort of clock based weaponry. This is just another theft of time related objects such as clocks and watches. The authorities are quite frankly baffled on where this mysterious thief will strike next. If you have any information on this baffling caper or know who is behind this, contact the authorities immediately. Do not, we repeat, do not approach the person or people responsible for this crime spree, as they may be extremely dangerous."

Hailey stepped back as the report ended, with a thoughtful look on her face. Surely, the clock caper of the century couldn't have been as mundane as something like a grandfather clock. There had to be something else, something that Hailey overlooked. If she could figure out what the missing piece of the puzzle was, she would better equipped to stop Chronos and whatever fiendish scheme he had planned.

Chronos looked over his prize back at his abandoned warehouse hideout. Looking over the clock, Chronos admired its craftsmanship and style before he picked up a crowbar and smashed the clock open. He shined a flash light inside the clock, slowly searching the clock for details of the ritual to give him the power to manipulate the fabric of time. After a couple of minutes, Chronos began to grow frantic. The detail of the ritual was missing from the clock.

"No, it has to be here!" yelled Chronos frantically. "All the signs pointed to this clock. There is no reason why it shouldn't be here!"

Chronos stepped back, moving around the components of the clock, before pulling out a jagged piece of a crystal of some sort. The Lord of the Clock Tower looked at the crystal with a curious expression. Straining his eyes, the edge of the crystal appeared to have the letters "RR" etched into it in the tiniest visible writing possible.

"My Lord, is there something the matter?" asked Tempus who had walked into the room, causing Chronos to spin around in surprise, pointing the crystal at Tempus.

"No, Tempus, but there appears to be a problem as there is nothing of value inside this clock other than this shiny crystal," declared Chronos in a defeated voice before he looked at Tempus who didn't offer any response whatsoever. "Tempus, answer me."

Tempus remained frozen on the spot, as if in some kind of suspended animation. Chronos looked at the crystal with a curious expression. An insane theory appeared in his mind and Chronos slowly turned around, spying a rat scurrying down the side of the warehouse. With careful aim, Chronos turned the crystal towards the rat. Sure enough the rat stopped, as if time had went to a sudden halt for the rodent.

Chronos broke into a loud, sinister round of giggles. The powers of this crystal weren't quite what he was looking for. In fact, it was ten times better! Chronos made plans to loot the city of New York with his new power. He made his way out of the factory, ignoring Tempus who remained immobile from being exposed to the crystal. As far as Chronos was concerned, her not being able to move or talk was a noticeable improvement.

Hailey leaned against the wall of an apartment building. She had been looking around the city for nearly an hour and had yet to find even a hint of where Chronos might have been. Hailey was beginning to think that she had no hope in finding Chronos and it might not be the worst idea to go to bed.

With a shake of her head, Hailey cleared those defeated thoughts from her head. She was giving up way too easily. She had to stick with this, even if it was being really frustrating.

She jerked her head to the side suddenly with a brief second of a security alarm that quickly died as if something had disabled it. Hailey wouldn't have heard it had she not been listening for something out of the ordinary but she sprinted over across the street. The moment Hailey reached that area, she saw Chronos standing in a jewelry store loading up a bag with a variety of priceless jewels while cackling madly. Hailey quickly ducked into a side alley, attempting to take Chronos by surprise.

Chronos cackled as he wrapped up his shopping. Sirens echoed through the street as a squad car pulled up. Two cops exited the car and pointed their guns towards Chronos who looked unconcerned.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!" ordered one of the cops but Chronos seemed unconcerned. In fact, he broke out into a loud round of sinister laughter.

"You freeze!" retorted Chronos before whipping out the crystal and pointing it at the cops, stopping them completely in their tracks. Chronos sauntered over before slapping the immobile cops across the face a pair of times.

A second later, Chronos felt a pair of feet kick across the back of his head. Chronos skidded to the ground, surprised about being caught unawares. He popped up to his feet, looking around wildly.

"Who dares touch the Lord of the Clock Tower?" threatened Chronos looking around wildly before his eyes widened as he spotted the Black Phantom. "No! I killed you. You can't be alive."

Hailey didn't respond, she just moved towards Chronos. She wanted to get this wrapped up soon and she lunged for Chronos. As Hailey moved forward, she saw Chronos point a crystal at her and she blinked. Chronos, who had just been standing there a second ago, had disappeared! She looked around frantically.

"People just don't disappear in the blink of the eye. Even with apparation, you get some indication that they left from underneath your very nose," muttered Hailey in a confused voice as she ducked down a back alley, hoping that Chronos was there but unfortunately he wasn't.

Hailey narrowed her eyes, thinking wildly. Logical and rational thought wasn't obviously one of her strong points but there had to be an explanation of why Chronos just abruptly disappeared. The only thing Hailey could think of, as insane as it sounded, was that he had found some method in rewinding time to the point where she had never caught up to Chronos. Hailey promptly dismissed this notion, as if time was rewinded, she wouldn't have remembered coming face to face with Chronos tonight.

Hailey looked around one last time before coming to the conclusion that Chronos was not in the general area. There was one place he could have gone and Hailey hoped her theory was right because otherwise she had nothing else to go off of.

Chronos looked up at a demon has been plaguing him for many years. The gas station that he had tried to rob unsuccessfully on two separate occasions of his life, two occasions that turned out to be life altering events. The first one was getting foiled by a seven year old Harry Potter, an event that turned him from a regular man down on his luck into the laughing stock of the New York criminal underworld. He would never forget that horrifying experience.

The second encounter turned out well in retrospect and the only thing that it cost Chronos was his sanity. His first encounter with the Black Phantom had turned him into the insane criminal mastermind that stood before the world today. Still, despite all of that, Chronos wanted to successfully knock off this particular gas station that he had failed to on two separate occasions.

Chronos pulled out his clock zooka from behind his back and aimed it towards the door before he pulled the trigger. Three clocks blasted out of Chronos's weapon, completely annihilating the door. Chronos stepped forward, looking around. There appeared to be no one here but he had his time stopping crystal at the ready just in case the police or anyone else tried to foil his third attempt in robbing this gas station. Chronos moved through the doorway and made his way towards the cash register, preparing to take the money within. It would be a small amount compared to what he stole so far tonight but it was just a matter of putting this demon from the past completely to rest.

Hailey snuck around outside the building, peering inside. Sure enough, Chronos had decided to come back to this old place. Pulling out her wand, Hailey vowed not to get caught off guard by him. She took aim and put a tracking charm on Chronos, just on the off chance that he gave her the slip again. Without further pause, Hailey rushed into the gas station but Chronos spun around to face Hailey, pointing the crystal towards her.

The next thing Hailey knew, she was standing in the middle of a deserted gas station.

"Damn!" cursed Hailey, looking around. Chronos had once again disappeared right before her very eyes but Hailey saw a flicker of something before he apparently vanished into thin air.

Hailey backed away from the scene of the crime and stepped into the shadows before she closed her eyes. Desperately, she went over the scene of her encounter with Chronos over and over in her mind before it hit her. Chronos had pulled out a mysterious jagged crystal and the second Hailey looked at it Chronos appeared to disappear.

There was only one logical explanation that Hailey could come up with in her mind. Chronos really didn't disappear. Rather, the crystal had hypnotized her the moment she looked at it to believe that no time had passed during her encounter with Chronos. There was no other explanation that Hailey could think of which pointed towards Chronos disappearing in a flash right before her very eyes on two separate occasions.

Hailey lifted her wand up, spinning it around in every direction until it began to glow, picking up the tracking charm she placed on Chronos. She moved forward in the direction where her wand directed her. The wand glowed more bright as Hailey got closer and closer to Chronos.

Back at his rundown warehouse hideout, Chronos emptied out his loot, looking rather pleased with himself. He could rob every store in the city and no one could stop him because of the crystal. Not the Black Phantom, not Harry Potter, not the police, not even those mythical turtle creatures that Chronos hoped was a figment of his imagination. Chronos continued to unload his reward for a dishonest night's work with a grin on his face. Time was on his side and no one could stop him now.

The doors blasted up and Chronos wildly spun around to see the Black Phantom walking into the factory with a determined look on her face.

"YOU!" yelled Chronos. "How could you have found this place? Witchcraft, it just has to be, witchcraft!"

Hailey didn't respond as she lifted her arm up, putting it on the black facemask that obscured her face. Chronos reached down and Hailey spun her facemask around, cloaking her eyes and shielding it from any hypnotic effects from the crystal. This particular action illustrated perfectly what Harry was attempting to drill into both Hailey and Ginny's head over the past few weeks. If your opponent had an advantage, you had to find someway to either completely nullify it or at least turn it into less than an advantage. Hailey just hoped her theory about the crystal was correct or she would be back at square one.

Chronos pointed the crystal towards the Black Phantom, preparing to once again freeze her in time. Much to Chronos's horror, she moved forward slowly but not frozen in time. Chronos began to panic, frantically jabbing the crystal at the Black Phantom but no matter how much force he used to point the crystal, she appeared to not be effected by it.

"No!" yelled Chronos, shaking the crystal madly, frantically pointing it at the Black Phantom and completely spazzing out because its powers were not working as they should on the Black Phantom. "Work, blast it! My time is not up! I will not clock out!"

"Your time is up Windsor," said Hailey as she moved towards the direction of Chronos's voice, preparing to attack Chronos so she can wrap this up and call it a night.

"My crystal might have lost its powers but my clock-zooka is still functioning properly," yelled Chronos in a triumphant voice, pointing the clock-zooka at the Black Phantom with the intent of blowing her completely away but she flung a shuriken out of her sleeve, knocking the clock-zooka out of his hand before grabbing Chronos by his throat and flinging him onto a table. Several of the watches slid off the table as Chronos quickly got to his feet.

Hailey reached down and picked up the crystal as Chronos shielded his face in shock. She tossed the crystal to the side dismissively before spinning her facemask back around.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Chronos, before reaching frantically but he had misplaced his crossbow that he needed to shoot his razor sharp second hand arrows. He had a wide eyed look on his face and pulled off his goggles before angrily heaving them across the room right at the Black Phantom's head. She managed to duck, causing his custom made goggles to shatter on the ground.

"Just give up, Windsor," remarked Hailey in a bored voice as she looked at Chronos's unmasked face as he began to look scandalized at the Black Phantom using his given name as opposed to his criminal alias. "It will be a lot less painful for you in the long run."

"Windsor?" asked Chronos in a shocked voice as he popped up and punched the Black Phantom in the face as hard as he could manage. "How dare you bring up that? I am not Max Windsor, I am Chronos. The King of the Clock Tower, the Tyrant of Time, the Master of…"

"Neither of you should move," said a cold voice and Chronos and Hailey turned around to see Tempus standing in the doorway, pointing a Triceraton laser blaster at both of them.

"Tempus?" asked Chronos in an uncertain voice.

"That's right, my lord," said Tempus nearly spitting the last two words. "I'm surprised that you haven't caught on by now that I was only using you for my own gains. Waiting for you to get the crystal fragment I needed to present to my boss."

"This is treason!" yelled Chronos but he couldn't do much more then yell as both of his clock-zooka and his crossbow was out of his reach.

"No, soon it will be murder as I will kill both of you in due time," said Tempus in a cold voice that was completely different then the immature demeanor that she presented earlier.

Hailey slowly aimed her wand that was once again stuffed up her sleeve towards Tempus.

"Accio blaster!" whispered Hailey in a low voice so no one could here her and sure enough the blaster yanked right out of the hands of Tempus and caused her to fall onto her face, catching her unawares. Hailey moved forward and kicked Tempus right in the jaw, causing her to drop to the ground. Tempus laid on the ground, knocked completely out by that one kick!

Chronos quickly moved over, grabbing his clock-zooka and fired two clocks at Hailey before the clock-zooka stopped, appearing to be out of ammunition. Hailey avoided the attack and knocked Chronos backwards. Chronos sailed over the table with the items he stole before he picked up two handfuls of watches and began flinging them like shuriken at Hailey.

"Take that!" cheered Chronos in a pleased, sadistic tone of voice but Hailey rolled to the side and reached to the side, grabbing the crystal in her hand.

Chronos looked absolutely horrified as Hailey pointed the crystal at him and time stopped all around him as he looked directly at the crystal.

"Impaled by your own sword, Windsor, such irony" said Hailey with an amused expression before shooting ropes from her wands, wrapping up Chronos tightly, walking past the crystal as it laid still on the floor and walked off to place an anonymous tip to the police of the location of where they could find Chronos and Tempus. After she did that, Hailey could call it a night and finally go to bed.

If Hailey had been a bit more coherent and less tired, she would have noticed two mysterious figures obscured in the shadows, watching her leaving Chronos's hideout.

"Our boss will not be pleased with this turn of events," concluded one of the mysterious figures, as he watched the Black Phantom leave.

"Indeed, the events of this evening were supposed to attract the attention of Harry Potter, so our organization could observe him more closely," said the second of the mysterious figures with her eyes narrowed. "Our pawns will be incarcerated but it matters little. They served their purpose, even if Max Windsor's was without his knowledge."

The first shadowed figure pulled out a two way mirror before proceeding to contact his boss.

"Report," said the leader of the organization curtly, his facial features not visible.

"A complete failure, Harry Potter's curiosity was not piqued so we did not have an opportunity to test him for our plan," reported the first mysterious figure in a cryptic voice.

"We must proceed to Plan B and take a more active hand before we meet face to face with young Harry Potter," ordered the leader in a calm voice. "I must see the full extent of his abilities. If he passes our test, then our organization will approach him. If he fails, then so be it."


	31. Chapter 31: The Shadows Unmasked

**Chapter Thirty One: The Shadows Unmasked**

At the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley shuffled through a stack of highly confidential Ministry of Magic documents, sorting out all of the paperwork from the recent change of management from Cornelius Fudge to Lucius Malfoy. Over the past several weeks, the Ministry was rather chaotic as many people hired under the regime of Fudge had been either suspended pending a review of recent actions or promptly sacked. At this point in time, Percy was one of the few left over that worked directly for Fudge under his six year reign as Minister of Magic. Despite not quite trusting the new Minister, Percy vowed to work as hard underneath Malfoy as he did with Crouch and Fudge.

The rumors flying through the Ministry had made Percy rather glad that he severed all ties from his family. His sister had run off with Potter, who the Ministry pegged as having potential to be more dangerous than You-Know-Who. Percy agreed with the fact that Potter was gathering minions for a brand new dark uprising and had spread lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning to power, despite the fact that the official Ministry word that You-Know-Who died fourteen years ago. The fact that Potter's mother had mysteriously come back to life seemed very fishy to young Percy Weasley, based on the official Ministry of Magic stance on that particular subject. Based on the official Ministry of Magic word, Percy highly suspected some sort of powerful dark magic involved in resurrecting Lily Potter. He would expect no less from a Slytherin such as Harry Potter.

There was no question about Percy being glad he left home and dissolved all ties to what he perceived to be his former family, especially if they were going to be brought down along with Potter. After all it was bad enough that Percy had to fight the negative stigma that the name Weasley had within the powerful officials within the Ministry and thus needed to work three times as hard as he normally would have. His work to create his own reputation may never be completed.

The door of Percy's office pushed open without warning and Draco Malfoy stepped into the office, with a sneer on his face. He looked up at Percy with a disgusted expression, sticking his nose high in the air before he proceeded to speak.

"Weasley!" declared Draco in a sharp voice and Percy looked up, just barely acknowledging Draco. "You are to report to my father right now!"

Percy just narrowed his eyes, not looking too happy about a person who was expelled from Hogwarts barking orders at him but his desire to keep his job overruled any objections. He nodded his head curtly before getting to his feet and walking across the office, past Draco barely acknowledging the young Malfoy heir. He walked down the hallway straight to the Minister of Magic's office without uttering one word.

Draco walked towards Percy Weasley's desk and sat himself down in the chair, absent mindedly shuffling through the papers on the desk. His father had insisted that Draco spend some time working at the Ministry, to help reestablish some respect for the name of the Malfoy family. Draco had to work as what he thought to be a demeaning job, basically an errand boy. Definitely a task that was far below something like a Malfoy should be doing.

Then again to a Malfoy, any kind of labor was very demeaning.

One thing Draco was extremely irritated about was that his father didn't use his power as Ministry of Magic to allow Draco to return to Hogwarts. He suspected he had a better chance to take control of the Slytherin house as he should of since Potter had been forced to run off. Despite Draco's reasoning with his father, Lucius insisted that he had his reasons and Draco should not question them. In the back of his mind, Draco suspected that the incident when he was sent back to Malfoy Manor as a ferret at the hands of Harry Potter soured his chances. Of course, Draco felt his father was mistaken, as that particular incident was Potter's fault and surely he could understand that Draco had done nothing to warrant such embarrassment at the hands of Harry Potter.

In his free time, Draco dreamed about the swift and utter demise of Harry Potter. Draco was obsessed with seeing Potter on his knees, begging for his life before he fell to a painful and messy death. Draco surely hoped that he would have a chance to personally bring down Harry Potter, to make him pay from stealing his rightful position of power within the Slytherin House and then getting him expelled from Hogwarts. Potter was responsible for every recent misfortunate in Draco Malfoy's life and Draco hoped to one day end Potter's life.

Draco got to his feet and exited Percy Weasley's office, before walking down the hallway. He suspected that there wasn't too much more time to waste, as his father would want him back promptly and have him take another message to a Ministry official who was under review from the new management.

In a dusty and grimy corridor around the area of the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione sat against the wall with her robes looking worn and her face smudged with dirt, clutching her right wrist in agony. The Inquisitorial Squad had spent a good part of their time bullying the segregated muggleborn population of Hogwarts since Umbridge became Headmistress. Many of the muggleborns seemed on the verge of being absolutely depressed at their horrid treatment and many mentally given up. Each day seemed to be an exercise of terror, as the muggleborns did not know when the Inquisitorial Squad would have their daily fun.

A favorite method of the Inquisitorial Squad to torment the muggleborns had been using the bone breaking hex on their wrists or fingers. When the representatives of the Inquisitorial Squad felt particularly hateful of the muggleborns, two members held a muggleborn down while a third member broke the chosen victim's fingers one by one with this painful hex. Most days it was just the muggleborns finding themselves levitated about fifty feet in the air, being spun around or flung around, until they threw up. The worst part was that Umbridge had banned muggleborns from going into other parts of the school, so they couldn't go to the hospital wing to get the needed medical treatment from their torment.

Some days, Hermione felt like mentally giving up but she owed it to Harry to try and stick around Hogwarts. Harry might have left the school, but he only took that step to stay out of Azkaban. Besides, she couldn't give up just because a group of pureblood elitists kept tormenting her and the other muggleborns on a daily basis. The sorting hat put Hermione into Gryffindor for a reason. She needed to grit her teeth and remain at Hogwarts, despite the fact that every day was rather unpleasant thanks that wretched Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge.

Hermione looked up, a frantic look in her eyes as she felt a tapestry obscuring a secret passageway brush against her shoulder as it was opened right next where she was sitting. She sprung to her feet, pointing her wand towards the passageway, even through her arsenal of spells were limited and the Inquisitorial Squad never traveled alone, they always traveled in packs.

Hermione relaxed her arm slightly, as she saw that only a befuddled looking Ron Weasley walking into the corridor, looking around wildly with a bit of a paranoid expression on his face. She still kept her wand instinctively raised, in case there were members of the Inquisitorial Squad lurking around.

"Bloody, Inquisitorial Squad," muttered Ron in an agitated voice, not seeing Hermione at first.

"So, I'm guessing they got bored with just tormenting muggleborns," said Hermione in a cool voice, pretty much devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "As my duty as prefect, I should remind you that non-muggleborns are not allowed in this section of this school but I suppose I wouldn't have much power to enforce anything. After all, my prefect badge has basically become a useless piece of tin over the last couple of weeks."

Hermione got up to her feet, ignoring the stabbing pain through her wrist. She sighed, expecting Inquisitorial Squad members to follow Ron through the passageway in any second.

"I thought the rest of the school was shut off from this place," said Ron in a confused voice, looking around at the surroundings with a bit of disgust, flinching at the sight of a spider. "It seems absolutely horrid.."

"Well what do you expect for people who despise all muggleborns. To put us up in a utopian paradise," answered Hermione in a deflated voice, her heart not really into taking Ron to task for his stupidity. "I'm sorry but I'm just not in a good mood. I wish someone would do something about Umbridge."

Ron didn't answer, but Hermione reached towards his pocket, her fingertips up her two way mirror. She shook her head, before retracting her hand. Harry didn't need to be bothered, he would return when he was ready. Hermione tried to ignore the nagging thought in the back of her head that indicated that Harry didn't have to return. Quite frankly, she would not blame Harry in the slightest if he never returned to the British Magical World. She knew Harry would because he was Harry but he had no obligation whatsoever to return.

Hermione's eyes flickered upwards looking rather frantic as she saw the imposing form of the current Hogwarts Head Boy and leader of the Inquisitorial Squad, Warren MacNair, with Crabbe, Goyle, and a seventh year Slytherin that Hermione did not know. Ron stood right there, looking like a dear in the headlights.

"Weasley, you shouldn't have gone exploring when we wanted to have a nice little chat with you," declared MacNair in a severe voice as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled like mindless drones. "I am afraid you will have to have a nice visit with our headmistress Umbridge."

"MacNair, look at what we have here," said the seventh year, pointing to Hermione, who coldly glared at the Inquisitorial Squad. "Weasley has snuck down here to socialize with this Mudblood."

"Weasley, all other students are forbidden with socializing with these things," barked MacNair in a savage voice, pointing his wand towards Ron. "Stupefy!"

Ron was caught unawares by the stunner, sliding to the floor with a thud. MacNair turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked at him with stupid looks.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take Weasley to Umbridge's office and tell her about how he was trying to see this Mudblood," ordered MacNair slowly and clearly, so Crabbe and Goyle had an ample amount of time to let every word sink in.

"Wait a minute, he wasn't trying to see me, he just got lost and accidentally found this place," said Hermione in a desperate voice, but MacNair just looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You have some nerve, Mudblood," said MacNair coldly. "Potter has been run off and soon, all Mudbloods and blood traitors will be put down like the rabid animals they are."

"Harry will return," responded Hermione in a stubborn voice which caused MacNair and his cronies to begin laughing.

"Potter's turned coward," declared the seventh year. "He isn't coming back, we ran him, his foolish sister, and his no good bitch of a Weasel girlfriend off. There will be no savior to save you Mudbloods from the Dark Lord this time. No one left at Hogwarts to stop the Dark Lord from getting what he wants."

MacNair looked at his seventh year Slytherin associate with narrowed eyes, he had obviously said too much. The seventh year Slytherin looked fearful, hoping that Hermione didn't pick up anything awry from what was said. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, holding a stunned Ron up, looking absolutely confused.

"We'll deal with you later, you dirty little Mudblood," declared MacNair in a threatening voice. "Right now, our beloved Headmistress would like to question this piece of trash."

Hermione watched Crabbe and Goyle drag Ron off through the corridor. She wished those wretched magical blocks were not on her wand, because she imagined any amount of spells that she would like to use on the Inquisitorial Squad or indeed, Umbridge herself.

Back at New York, there was a group gathered around in the basement of the Potter residence. Harry paced back and forth on the floor, as Master Splinter, Raph, Don, Mikey, Leo, Hailey, Ginny, and Lily looked on intently, waiting for what Harry had to reveal.

Harry was rather pleased that he had finally finished something that he had been working on periodically since the Christmas holidays. Since Harry was forced to flee from the Ministry of Magic, he managed to get some serious work done on this project, one that to his knowledge no one had ever attempted before. Finally, a few days into the month of March, Harry finished the construction of this ambitious and rather obscure magical device. He couldn't wait to test it out and see if he needed to make any adjustments.

"Now, I'm sure you wonder why I asked you all here," said Harry, finally breaking the silence. "What I am about to show you is the culmination of several months of hard work and is a revolutionary object that assist in preparation against any threat."

Harry walked over towards the table, before reaching over and pulling a large piece of clothe off of a small object. The crowd around leaned in and saw a small, multi colored cubed shape object.

"A rubix cube?" asked Mikey in a confused voice. "Harry, I hate to break this to you, but I think that's already been invented."

Harry just shook his head, sighing.

"This little object is more that it appears to the human eye," responded Harry. "It makes perfect sense when you consider magical physics. For most other people it boggles the mind about how something that looks so simple can turn out to be so complex."

"Perhaps if you explain what it is, we will have a better idea my son," prompted Master Splinter.

"I'll do you one better, Master Splinter," said Harry as he unrolled the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a metallic wristband with two small knobs on it. "I'll show you all. Gather around, everybody."

Hailey, Ginny, Master Splinter, The Turtles, and Lily walked towards Harry, gathering around him. Harry twisted one of the knobs on his metallic wristband and a flash of white light appeared for the briefest second, before the scene in the room changed.

The group looked around rather frantically. Harry smirked for a second at their panic, as from their perspective they appeared in the middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hailey in a frantic voice. "You transported us directly into Hogwarts!"

"Relax, it is just merely a replicated illusion of the Great Hall of Hogwarts," said Harry in a calm tone of voice.

"It doesn't look like an illusion, through," said Don, looking around for some kind of hint that they had never left the basement. "The bits of matter around the room must have magically contorted, creating an exact replica of the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"In English please?" prompted Raph in an agitated voice.

"My virtual magical cube projects a reality that emulates the surroundings of the Great Hall of Hogwarts and many other places that I choose to implement from my memory," explained Harry before reaching for the knob on his wristband. "Observe."

The scene changed rapidly with each twist of the knob. Before their eyes, the scene in what was in reality of the basement kept changing slightly to reveal the Hogwarts Grounds, the graveyard that Harry battled Voldemort in when Voldemort returned to full strength, an abandoned warehouse, an exact replica of the lair, the Chamber of Secrets, the Tri-Sports Arena from the Triceraton Homeworld, Prime Leader Zanramon's throne room, and the room where he battled the Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrell over the Philosopher's Stone.

Lily looked around, impressed by her son's work. Every location was unique and if she didn't know it was just an illusion contorting reality, she would have thought it to be absolutely real. The device was on part with the majority of creations submerged in the Department of Mysteries and the virtual magical cube might have been more of an achievement than more than a few of said devices. Lily wished she could have thought up something like this when she was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

"It's kind of reminds me of a portable Room of Requirement," remarked Ginny as she looked around.

Harry smirked, as he reached for the second knob on his metallic wristband.

"Yes, I was inspired somewhat by the Room of Requirement but the exact magic was very difficult to pin down, so I had to make some guesses on how exactly it worked," responded Harry. "Some concepts are also borrowed from the creation of a pensieve and holographic illusion charms. There are improvements made by me, many of which are unique, not to mention quite complex to outside sources. All based off of situations I have encountered in my life, linked straight to my memories."

Harry drew in a deep breath before he continued his demonstration by twisting the second knob of his metallic wristband. A second later, a group of virtual Foot Ninjas appeared, weapons drawn. The Turtles drew their weapons on instinct at the sight of the assassin holograms.

"Observe the realism of my virtual magic cube," muttered Harry as he watched one of the virtual ninjas rush forward towards Raph before he swung a sword towards Raph. Raph blocked the sword with his Sai and leapt up, before he kicked the Foot Ninja in the chest. The assassin flew backwards and cracked back first against a wall before it vanished into thin air.

Harry reached forward and with a reverse twist of the knob, caused the rest of the Foot Ninjas to disappear into oblivion in the blink of the eye.

"This is just one of many features, but some have not been completely perfected yet," continued Harry.

"Do you have any other features that you know are perfected, Harry?" asked Lily curiously.

"A couple more, Mum," said Harry, nodding his head. "Nothing really major but they are still useful enough to unique enough."

Harry reached for his metallic wristband, preparing to demonstrate some of the other features based in his virtual magic cube. Unfortunately, a loud ear splitting squealing sound echoed throughout the basement, causing Hailey, Ginny, Harry, Don, Raph, Leo, and Mikey to clasp their hands to their head, attempting to block out the sound.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" yelled Ginny in an absolutely irritated tone of voice, as she clutched her ears in agony.

"Yeah, did something go wrong with the virtual magical cube?" asked Leo as the sound continued to echo throughout the basement.

"No, this is just my magical security system going off," said Lily frowning, as she raised her wand in the air moving towards the stairs. "Which means someone is trying to force their way through the spells around this house."

Ginny and Harry exchanged apprehensive looks, several horrible scenarios each running through their minds about who could be attempting to break through the security charms. None of the possibilities were good at all.

"I hope it isn't the Ministry," muttered Hailey in a worried voice.

"Possible, but highly unlikely," said Harry curtly.

"I agree, since Voldemort is more or less in control in the Ministry thanks to Malfoy, he wouldn't want to draw the American Wizardry Government into this war," said Ginny.

"At least right now, maybe later on if he acquires more followers," replied Harry darkly. "Right now, he'd spread himself way too thin."

The squealing continued as Lily pointed her wand forward, with the Turtles, Master Splinter, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey walking up the stairs behind her, preparing for a fight just in case someone broke through. Master Splinter looked around, the rat sensei's eyes narrowed and he looked around, sniffing curiously.

"There is some type of external presence nearby," muttered Splinter. "One that is going to an incredible amount of trouble in masking their presence, so it is very difficult to determine anything else about whomever is trying to break through the security spells."

The group walked from the basement, across the kitchen, preparing to defend themselves at a moments notice as they moved closer towards the living room area of the house. Lily pointed her wand towards the front door and did a silent unlocking charm, preparing to curse any unfriendly attacks. After looking up around the area of the Potter residence, Lily came to the conclusion that whomever was trying to break through her security spells must have given up as the squealing had began to slowly taper off.

"Why did it stop?" asked Raph in a confused voice, with his Sais in his hands, just begging for some intruder to give him an excuse to start an altercation.

"I'm not really sure," said Lily with a frown, as she waved her wand around but all of her security spells seemed to be intact. "Nothing seems to be out of place with the spells but if anyone triggered them, they would be frozen in their tracks, unable to move right now."

"I don't like this," said Harry in a shaky voice. "Mum, could someone have gotten around the spells somehow?"

"Possible," said Lily nodding her head, thinking quickly. "It wouldn't be the easiest thing to do, as they were based off of security magic that was being developed during my time as an Unspeakable. If anyone did that, they would need expert knowledge to do so and even then, they would be lucky to barely push through because of the modifications I made."

"I really don't like this," repeated Harry darkly, as he raised his wand cautiously in one hand with his double edged sword in his other hand. The others also looked around, looking uneasy. It was quiet, in an eerie sort of way.

The silence was broken by a loud bang from beneath their feet. Harry spun around, holding his wand, before standing on his toes and frantically looking around in every direction.

"The basement, they might have found a way into the house" muttered Harry darkly, and quickly the others moved forward back through the kitchen, towards the opened doorway with the stairs leading down to the basement.

"They can't have gotten far, maybe we can block off the stairs," suggested Ginny.

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he followed both Leo and Mikey down the basement steps, with the others following closely behind them. As he came closer towards the bottom of the stairs, he saw a faint glow coming from his virtual magic cube illuminating the area of the basement. Harry heard someone or something move in the shadows and he quickened his pace down the basement steps.

"Whoever you are, there is no way out!" yelled Harry as he raised his wand and blasted a stunner towards the shadows but his virtual magical cube began to glow, before a wave of light shot out, engulfing Leo, Mikey, and Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny in a horrified voice, but a solid barrier appeared right at the bottom of the stairs, blocking anyone else from entering the main basement area. Ginny attempted to blast it down with her wand, but the barrier stopped any magic from penetrating it. Ginny turned around to address the others, looking quite frantic. "Someone's blocked us from getting down once Harry cleared the stairs!"

"Surely there has to be some way around the barrier," said Raph as he twirled his one of his Sais before he heaved it directly at the barrier, in a futile attempt to get through. The barrier

"Maybe, but it would help if we knew exactly what happened," replied Lily.

"Let us try and work around then to try and determine another way around the barrier," suggested Master Splinter in a calm voice and the group moved up the basement steps, attempting to find another way around the barrier.

Harry blinked, one second he was coming down the stairs and the next second he was in what appeared to be a virtual projection of the Chamber of Secrets. He looked around and saw Leo and Mikey getting their feet, looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Leo, Mikey, are you okay?" asked Harry in a concerned tone of voice.

"Fine," said Leo.

"Yeah, but we'd be a lot better if we knew what just happened," responded Mikey.

"Well, apparently someone managed to find a small flaw in the security charms long enough to slip into the house and they attempted to tamper with my virtual reality cube, causing a backlash of magic, inadvertently activating the cube," said Harry without taking a breath.

"Wait a minute, inadvertently activated the virtual reality cube?" asked Leo. "Wouldn't whoever was tampering with it mean to activate it if they were in fact tampering with it?"

"Yes and no," responded Harry. "I can tell that something went wrong in their tampering so the virtual magic cube is acting in strange ways."

"Surely, there is some way you can shut it down if it malfunctioning," said Leo.

"I think I might be able to but it will take time, so who knows what will happen when it is activated," muttered Harry as he raised his wand.

Mikey and Leo went rigid for a second, as a slithering sound echoed throughout the Chamber of Secrets. Harry panicked immediately, he had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Shield your eyes!" ordered Harry in a sharp voice. "Keep your weapons ready at all times, so you are able to promptly fight for your lives!"

Leo and Mikey spun their bandannas around, shielding their eyes, with their weapons at ready. Harry looked around, what he hoped was a virtual projection of a basilisk was nearby. He didn't want to risk anything, just on the off chance that the tampering had made the virtual basilisk just as deadly as the real one.

"What is it Harry?" muttered Mikey in a serious tone of voice as he had his nunchucks grasped firmly in his hands.

"Basilisk," replied Harry darkly, holding his hand a few centimeters away from his eyes so he could shield his eyes at a moment's notice.

Leo and Mikey winced and prepared to fight at the slightest incident of trouble. Sure enough, a large snake slithered a few feet away from Harry, Leo, and Mikey. Just as a few seconds before it spun its head around, Harry instinctively shielded his eyes with his left hand while holding his wand in his right hand. The basilisk dove for Harry's legs but the Boy-Who-Lived sprang up into the air right over the basilisk before landing perfectly behind him. The basilisk went for Leo and Mikey but Leo swung his sword to the side, whacking the basilisk in the face, slowing it in its tracks, allowing Harry to rush around to the side. The king of serpents was not harmed by that shot but Harry aimed his wand directly in front of the mouth of the basilisk before stomping his foot hard on the ground to gain the attention of the snake. The basilisk spun around and Harry shot a jagged red light from his wand, impacting the mouth of the snake. The spell blasted the basilisk high into the air before it flew a distance of about fifteen feet, landing on the stone floor with a thud.

Harry slowly pulled his hand from his eyes. The basilisk was not dead yet, just merely disoriented. Spying a large fang that had been blown from the basilisk's mouth, Harry saw a chance to put down the simulated monster. Harry rushed towards the fang quickly before the serpent had a chance to recover, expertly grabbing it in his hand, careful not to stab himself with it. The Boy-Who-Live leapt up and stabbed the fang right through the top of the basilisk's head, impaling it right through the beast's brain. The basilisk deflated, blood oozing everywhere as Harry stepped back before pulling his sleeve back, taking advantage of the beast being slain. Harry pushed the second knob of his metallic wristband in and a large surge of magic blasted Harry forwards right onto his back before the scene in the Chamber of Secrets slowly morphed into another area from Harry's past.

"Damn!" cursed Harry loudly, as he looked around. He hadn't been here in over a decade but he hoped he would never have to even have a glimpse of this wretched place.

Leo and Mikey cautiously turned around, looking at the spotless interior of their new location.

"Where are we?" wondered Mikey.

"Hell," responded Harry darkly. "Or to put things more bluntly, Number Four Privet Drive."

Leo and Mikey glared for a second but a thunderous sound echoed in the distance, as if wild animal was thundering into the distance.

"Heads up, Mikey, Leo," responded Harry and sure enough, the form of Vernon Dursley appeared in the doorway, his face purple with unmistakable rage.

"BOY!" thundered Vernon in a loud voice as he brandished what Harry recognized to be a cricket bat in his hands, waving it threateningly at the two Turtles and Harry.

"Please tell me this oaf didn't beat you with a cricket bat, Harry," said Leo in a shaky voice.

"No, Dursley wasn't that creative," remarked Harry darkly. "This is a case of the virtual magical cube interacting strangely with the magic that was tampered with it."

The virtual projection of Vernon Dursley bellowed, rushing forward, swinging the cricket bat at Leo, Mikey, and Don but Leo blocked the attack with both of his swords, pushing Dursley back. Vernon spiraled over the sofa, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Well that was easy," said Mikey.

"Too easy," muttered Harry darkly as he saw virtual Vernon get to his feet, his eyes widened in anger before he picked up a vase and tossed it towards the two mutant turtles and Harry.

Mikey swung his nunchucks, shattering the vase before leaping up and swinging his weapon towards Vernon but Vernon barely ducked before he sunk his large beefy fist into Mikey's stomach. He grabbed the turtle by the throat but Leo caught Vernon in the face with a kick. Vernon Dursley flew backwards, cracking hard against the wall. Vernon pulled himself to his feet, looking absolutely enraged.

"What will it take to put this guy down?" asked Mikey in an agitated voice but Harry rushed over.

"Boy, I will make you pay for bring these freaks into my house!" screamed Vernon but Harry ducked a punch before kicking Vernon as hard as possible in the face. The cricket bat flew out of Vernon's hand and Harry summoned it silently into his hand.

Vernon went for Harry but Harry swung the bat right into Vernon's collarbone, splintering it. The virtual projection fell to its knees momentarily stunned as Harry looked over to his two brothers.

"Guys, keep him occupied," muttered Harry as stepped out.

Leo and Mikey exchanged looks as the simulated counter part of Vernon Dursley got to his feet. He turned to his head.

"PETUNIA!" bellowed Vernon. "The freak brought some freakish friends into the house and I need your help in dealing with them."

A virtual projection of one Petunia Dursley walked from the kitchen, her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her horse looking face, a soapy frying pan in one hand.

"Slimy filth, messing up my house!" bellowed Petunia, taking the two turtles into account as she moved forward quickly, swinging her frying pan towards Leo, who blocked it with his sword and flipped Petunia over to land on her back.

Virtual Vernon was back into the game as he swung the cricket bat right at Mikey who bounced off the wall, before attempting to wrap the nunchucks around the weapon. Vernon hoisted Mikey up but Mikey let go and Vernon toppled to the ground.

In the next room, Harry waved his wand at his metallic wristband while mentally making calculations. If his theory was correct, he could manage to reset the virtual magical cube to the point it was before it was hit with the magic. However, both Harry and someone from the outside had to perform the spells simultaneously to shut down the virtual reality world projected by the cube and return Mikey, Leo, and Harry to the real world.

Hoping that he would be able to contact someone from the outside, Harry pulled out his two way mirror. It was worth a shot.

Outside the Potter residence, Don and Raph attempted to pry open a window leading the basement, but it was becoming a very difficult endeavor. It was impossible to break through using magic because of the charms around the house, so they desperately attempted to get in by Muggle means. Ginny paced back and forth, her eyes wide. She wished she had some hint that Harry was okay. Hailey and Lily didn't look too much better and Master Splinter leaned on his walking stick, attempting to remain calm but there was a dark look evident in his eyes as three of his sons may very well be in grave danger.

Lily stepped back when she suddenly felt a call coming in from her two way mirror. Reaching into her pocket, she saw a faded image of Harry coming through.

"Mum, are you there?" asked Harry as he stared at the mirror, as it faded in and out, the magic in the virtual magical cube fading in and out.

"Harry, I'm here," said Lily and Ginny looked a bit more cheerful but still worried.

"Listen carefully, as I might not have much time to explain this," responded Harry. "On the dresser of my room there is a blue folder. In the folder, there are detailed instructions how to shut down the virtual magical cube. I need you to get that folder and contact me back once you have it. Understand?"

Lily nodded as the image of her son her son flickered out. She turned to fill the others in on what Harry had told her.

Back in the world projected by the virtual magic cube, Mikey rolled underneath a swing from a frying pan and swung his nunchucks up into the air, cracking virtual Petunia across the head. Petunia fell to the ground, bleeding from her head where Mikey's weapon struck against it. Vernon rushed over, swinging his cricket bat towards Mikey but Mikey side stepped. Leo sprang up into the air and the cricket bat sliced in half. Vernon gave a mighty bellow but Mikey took advantage of his rage by grabbing him by the arm and flipping him into the ground. Vernon rose up and Leo and Mikey jumped up, kicking Vernon in the chest with all the force the two Turtles could muster. Vernon dropped to the floor with a sickening thud right on top of Petunia, nearly crushing her underneath his bulk. Leo and Mikey looked down at their two fallen foes.

"Was it just me, or did those two seem a bit more difficult than you would have thought?" asked Mikey in a curious voice.

Well, yes because whatever magic was used to tamper with this is causing the virtual world projected by this cube to act in strange ways," replied Harry as he walked into the room, surveying the downed Dursleys with an indifference expression. "Now, I think I figured out a way to shut this down."

"I just hope we don't run into any more trouble, because if a minor threat can be that hard to beat, just image what a major threat can be," said Leo darkly.

Just as those words came out of Leo's mouth, the scene around the two mutant turtles and Harry shifted into the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You just had to say the magic words, didn't you Leonardo?" asked Mikey in a disgusted voice.

"Any idea who we are going to face off against Harry," said Leo in a calm voice.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but some of the doors off to the side of the hallway began to swing open. Leo and Mikey pulled out their weapons, as the doors stood open before seven separate foes walked out of seven separate doorways.

Standing before Harry, Leo, and Mikey were virtual projections of Agent Bishop, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Hun, Baxter Stockman with his head mounted on top of an Utrom exoskeleton, The Shredder, and Lord Voldemort.

"What now Harry?" asked Mikey.

"Fight like you've never fought before," suggested Harry dully a split second before jets of light from wands and fists flew in every which directly going after Leo, Mikey, and Harry, with the three narrowly avoiding them.

Harry leapt up, avoiding the beefy fist of Hun, dodging each attack before rolling out of the way as Stockman attempted to attack Harry, causing both Stockman and Hun to collide, knocking each other off balance for a few seconds.

Bellatrix set a large orange ball towards Leo, attempting to incinerate him one shot but Leo threw himself to the side and the spell completely obliterated the wall where Leo was once standing. Bishop promptly gripped Leo by the throat, before tossing the mutant turtle to the ground effortlessly. Charging forward, Bishop kicked Leo in the chest full force with both feet, causing him to land hard against the wall.

Mikey side stepped a jet of red light from the wand of Lucius Malfoy before leaping up into the air and swung his nunchucks straight into the top of the head of virtual Malfoy. The weapon parted Malfoy's hair with a sickening crunch and he slid to the ground. Mikey spun around and Lord Voldemort shot a jet of black light at Mikey, which Mikey only just narrowly avoided.

"Avada Kedavra!" hissed virtual Voldemort and a jet of green light soared directly towards Mikey but Mikey threw himself on the ground, allowing the dreaded killing curse to soar over him and blast a large hole through a wall.

Mikey sprung up, swinging his nunchucks at Voldemort but a huge shield appeared in front of the dreaded dark lord. Nunchucks clanged against the shield, shaking Mikey and a second later, snake like ropes shot from behind the shield, binding Mikey's arms and legs. Mikey struggled against his bonds but much to his dismay he found he was unable to escape.

Voldemort dropped the shield and sent a powerful surge of magical energy through the ropes but Leo managed to push Bishop off, breaking Voldemort's concentration and allowing Mikey to slip out of the coils of the Dark Lord.

Harry ducked around to the side, avoiding the Shredder from punching his face in. Another swing from Shredder and Harry blocked Shredder's metal gauntlet with his blade, but Shredder pushed Harry off and swung at him. Harry ducked and Shredder punched a hole through a closed door. Harry took advantage of the Shredder's momentary distraction by leaping up and swinging his weapon, slicing the Shredder's helmet off the top of the armor exosuit. The helmet splattered to the ground and Shredder slumped to the ground,

Hun grabbed Harry by the throat and hoisted him up, just as Harry felt an incoming call from his two way mirror. Harry choked for air, desperately reaching for his mirror, kicking Hun full force in the face, opening a nasty gash underneath the right eye of the man mountain. Hun gave an angry bellow and charged forward but Harry tripped him up, causing Hun to spiral towards an open doorway and crash headfirst into a desk, knocking him out cold. Taking a breath, Harry cautiously pulled his two way mirror and put it in front of his face. His mother was on the other side, looking frantic.

"I have the folder, Harry and I'm looking over the instructions now," said Lily. "Now what do you want me to do to shut down the cube?"

"Stand by," said Harry through gritted teeth as he put up a shield charm, blocking a lethal curse shot by Bellatrix's virtual counterpart before firing a set of iron manacles at Bellatrix, causing her arms and legs to be bound, her wand rolling to the floor.

Leo swung his katanas at Voldemort, attempting to disable him. Voldemort whipped around, causing Leo's weapons to clash with the ground.

"You will pay, turtle," hissed Voldemort in a dangerous voice. "Crucio!"

Leo found himself undergoing pain that was equivalent of dozens of knives being stuck into his body and being twisted. He dropped to his knees, as Voldemort tortured him.

Mikey struggled as Stockman pinned the mutant's arms behind his back as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the picture, carefully aiming his wand towards the turtle.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Lucius but Mikey managed to flip Stockman over, using his robot body as a shield against the lethal killing curse. Stockman's metal exosuit blew into thousands of tiny pieces, causing the mad scientist to be disabled and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into oblivion.

Mikey leapt up, grabbing Lucius by the throat and tossing him over in front of Voldemort, breaking his concentration. Voldemort dropped the curse on Leo and swiftly moved forward, preparing to attack Mikey.

Harry jumped onto a statue as Agent Bishop quickly joined him. Bishop punched towards Harry but Harry swung around the head of the statue, before kicking the sinister government official in the face. Bishop landed gracefully on his feet and leapt up but Harry grabbed Bishop by his tie and attempted to hang him from the statue but Bishop pulled away and flipped Harry off the statue onto the ground. Harry managed to land on his feet and pointed his wand, blasting the statue into pieces with Bishop standing on the top of it. With Agent Bishop temporarily disabled, Harry resumed his contact with his mother on the other end of the two way mirror.

"Okay, Mum, I think…" started Harry but he spotted Bellatrix who had broken free from her restraints and had joined Lucius in surrounding Harry. "Just a second."

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Bellatrix and Lucius at the same time but Harry simply dropped down, causing the Killing Curse to blast full force into both of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Lucius disappeared into oblivion, taken completely out of the equation.

"I've got it!" yelled Harry, as he watched Mikey narrowly duck an attack from Voldemort with Leo down on the ground, looking worse for wear. "We need to use their own brute force against them, that's the only way we can even the odds enough so I can shut down the cube."

Harry looked as Hun and the headless form of the Shredder advanced towards him.

"Come on, let me see what you two got," taunted Harry as Hun groped towards Harry but Harry slid to the side and Hun spun around as Harry lured the headless Shredder towards him. Hun swung his mighty fist towards Harry but Harry dropped down, rolling to the side and Hun punched Shredder viciously, denting his exosuit severely. Shredder's virtual counterpart disappeared swiftly into midair, having been defeated.

"Ah crud," muttered Hun as he watched his virtual master fall to the ground and Harry caught him with a leaping kick, knocking Hun in the face. Hun went after Harry just as Bishop grabbed Harry from behind, but Harry managed to break free of the grasp of Agent Bishop.

Voldemort watched Mikey levitated ten feet into the air and spinning slowly like a top. The Dark Lord seemed amused with the fact that Mikey was about to get sick and Harry decided to kick Hun in the back, causing him to hurtle towards Voldemort. Voldemort pulled away his grip and Mikey spiraled to the ground, landing on top of Hun. Hun's back cracked underneath the sudden impact and he vanished, allowing Mikey to slip towards the ground.

"Two left," muttered Leo as he looked at Voldemort and Bishop coming from either side.

"Unfortunately, these two will be difficult to put down," replied Mikey darkly before Voldemort sent a killing curse towards the turtles who scattered.

"We just need to get these two to wipe out each other," responded Harry, who had just joined the festivities, attempting to stab Bishop with his weapon but Bishop blocked the attack with his sunglasses.

"Easier said then done, Harry," replied Mikey as he made a futile attempt to attack Voldemort but dozen razor sharp arrows blasted directly towards Mikey, causing the mutant to bolt.

Leo and Harry battled with Agent Bishop. For a virtual projection, he was doing an excellent job keeping up with the two accomplished ninjas. Of course, the real Bishop was a painful adversary during the only meeting that Harry and the Turtles had with him. Bishop grabbed Leo's katana effortlessly with his hand, allowing him to swiftly block Harry's attempt to wipe him out. Bishop hoisted both Leo and Harry but Harry kicked Bishop squarely in the chest. Bishop looked unfazed as Mikey stood back to back with Bishop as Voldemort shot a dagger from his wand. At the last second, Mikey backflipped gracefully over Bishop as Leo and Harry held the government agent into place. The magical dagger impaled directly through Bishop. Blood splattered from Bishop before he vanished from the virtual world.

Leo, Mikey, and Harry looked up apprehensively at their final foe, the imposing form of Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard the world had seen in over a century. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed, staring at two mutants and one wizard with cold indifference.

"Go Harry, disable the code, we'll hold Voldemort off," muttered Leo in an undertone to Harry.

"We will?" asked Mikey but Harry had already moved off to the side, crouching down, and taking his two way mirror back out.

"Okay, Mum, I'm ready now," muttered Harry.

"Okay, Harry, just tell me what you're doing and I'll copy you from the outside," replied Lily in a serious voice.

Harry nodded trying to shut the sounds of combat off to the side out of his mind.

Mikey and Leo dodged madly as virtual Voldemort started to look rather irritated with the two mutants avoiding every lethal spell he fired off.

"Ah, come on Moldy Voldie," taunted Mikey from the other side of the room. "Can't you fire off a spell that can wipe out a measly turtle."

"Impudent reptiles!" yelled Voldemort in an angry voice. "Avada Kedavra!"

Mikey was caught off guard and barely dodged out of the way. The curse blasted a large hole through the wall and Leo managed to sneak up behind Voldemort in the confusion, to catch him with a glancing blow with the flat edge of his sword across the back of his head. The blow only stalled Voldemort for a brief second and he hoisted Leo up magically, spinning him around. Leo swung around the room a couple of times before Voldemort let go and sent him flying right into Mikey. The two Turtles crashed onto the ground in a heap, looking rather worse for wear as Voldemort stepped back preparing for the swift annihilation of the two mutant turtles.

"Prepare to redirect the flow of the magical output directed from the virtual magical cube to begin with the shut down process," said Harry as he waved his wand in a rectangular formation with Lily copying from outside, her wand pointed towards the basement. Harry's metallic wristband began to glow blue. Harry looked pleased to see that the process was working. "Okay, now we are going to double up the output so we begin cancelling it out."

Back in the virtual magical world, Leo and Mikey looked up, they appeared to be obscured into some kind of fog as the surroundings around them. They began to see flickers of the basement at the Potter residence around them. Unfortunately, the cube was not completely shut down, as the ominous form of Lord Voldemort threatening hovered over him, his wand raised. Time seemed to slow down to a terrifying level for Mikey and Leo. All of Harry's descriptions of Voldemort didn't really scratch the surface of how terrifying he looked, even if it was a virtual counterpart.

"It's almost disabled," muttered Harry as he looked around. "Now we need to look for the virtual magical cube to focus into sight, so we can use the disabling spell directly to the cube. It could take up to a minute. I just hope Leo and Mikey can hold off him for that long."

Leo and Mikey were rapidly running out of room, as Voldemort had them corned.

"Come on Harry," mumbled Mikey in an impatient voice but Leo tossed his sword towards Voldemort but the Dark Lord blasted the sword into dust with a well placed spells.

"Nowhere to run, you infernal mutants," hissed Voldemort in an icy tone of voice.

Harry looked around and saw through a small window, the virtual magic cube sitting on the table. Quickly he raised his wand.

"Now, Mum!" cried Harry as Lily pointed her wand as through the basement window as they both silently performed the spell, focusing on the cube quickly before it had a chance to slip off into nothingness.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort causing a jet of green light to soar towards the Turtles, who had nowhere left to run.

The deadly killing curse stopped a second before it would have hit, frozen in time. Everything in the virtual world became to fade out, including the virtual projection of Voldemort. About thirty seconds later, everyone was safely back in the basement, the virtual magical cube absolutely still.

"We're back," said Mikey happily as Leo breathed a sigh of relief off to the side.

Harry brushed his untidy hair from his eyes The danger caused by making the virtual world all too real had passed and Harry began to mentally make plans to make alterations to the cube, so anyone who tried to tamper with it would get a very unpleasant surprise.

Raph, Don, Master Splinter, Lily, Hailey, and Ginny bounded down the stairs, looking rather relieved that the danger had passed. Harry opened his mouth to say something but an envelope slid right next to his feet.

"Now what?" asked Harry in an irritated voice as the others looked at the envelope like it was another trap. Harry slowly levitated the envelope into the air, before slicing it open slowly. A harmless piece of parchment floated to the floor.

"It's just a letter," said Raph in a befuddled voice but Harry levitated the parchment up into the air, before spinning it around, allowing everyone to read the contents of the letter.

_**Mr. Potter:**_

_You have passed the test. Our organization is very pleased as our expectations have been greatly exceeded. You have been judged worthy in knowing certain crucial information that could help bring into motion the downfall of the Dark Lord. If you want this information, write your full name at the bottom of this parchment _

_The Black Wand_

"They recklessly endangered your life just for a stupid test of your worthiness!" yelled Ginny angrily, looking at the parchment with disgust. "Harry, these people don't sound very trustworthy at all."

"Being named the Black Wand, someone would think that they want Voldemort out of the way so whoever is leading this group can replace him," said Hailey tentatively.

"Still, any information about Voldemort would be rather useful," said Harry in a thoughtful voice.

"Harry, please tell me you aren't going to think about trusting these people?" asked Ginny in an absolutely terrified voice, fearing for Harry's life. "They might want to take out Voldemort; they might be Voldemort sympathizers for all we know."

"Not to mention that they used the term Dark Lord in the letter, which no one but Voldemort's Death Eaters use to refer to him," added Lily in a dull voice.

"My curiosity has nothing to trusting these people…" started Harry before he trailed off and pulled out his wand, before frantically putting a privacy barrier around the group. "Now, that we can't be overheard…"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean overheard?" interjected Raph.

"I've been sensing presences at odd times, but they seem to be just a faint trace, mainly obscured, as if someone was following me and going to great lengths to make sure I did not see them," remarked Harry.

"Much like the presences I observed earlier today," muttered Master Splinter.

"So, I guess we can safely assume these people have been observing you for some time, Harry," replied Don.

"Yep," said Harry coolly. "I might as well see what this Black Wand group has to say. Don't worry through, because I plan to have plenty of backup, just on the off hand chance this is setup."

Ginny looked a bit relieved but still rather uneasy. Still, at least Harry didn't go into an unknown situation by himself.

Without further ado, Harry signed his name to the bottom of the document and seconds later, instructions on where and when this Black Wand group wanted to meet with Harry.

Back at the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley walked into Lucius Malfoy's office with an apprehensive look on his face. Off to the side of Malfoy sat the parasite known as Evan Darthmorth, looking particularly sleazy. Darthmorth recently was named the Head of the Department of Magical Press relations.

"Ah, young Percival," said Lucius in a calm voice. "Do sit down."

Percy sat down nervously across from the Minister.

"I have been reviewing the quality of your work since you arrived at the Ministry and the quality is rather impressive," said Lucius. "So impressive in fact that I am offering you a promotion of sorts within the Ministry providing you prove yourself to me."

"What is this position, Minister?" asked Percy curiously.

"Junior Minister of Magic, you will have power to fire employees in lesser departments of the Ministry," said Lucius. "In fact, an employee will be coming to my office shortly that has proven to not be up to the standards of the environment we are attempting project from the Ministry. You are to release him from his duties at the Ministry effective immediately"

Percy looked eager to gain a chance to rise up to a higher position of power in the Ministry.

"Ah here he comes," muttered Lucius with a sinister smirk as he looked over Percy's shoulder.

Arthur Weasley entered the Minister's office, having a sinking suspicion about what was to come. To be frankly, he was surprised that Malfoy hadn't gotten around to booting him out of the Ministry right now. As he entered the office, Arthur saw his third oldest son sitting in the company of Darthmorth and Malfoy. He tried to ignore this particular fact.

Percy turned around, coming face to face with his father. Despite his lack of ambition of moving upwards, Percy thought that his father didn't do anything to warrant being removed from his position at the Ministry.

"Father," remarked Percy coolly.

"Percy," replied Arthur in an even voice.

"Young Percival has something to say to you," interjected Darthmorth in a slimy voice, looking pleased at the conflict between the Weasleys.

"Father, with my new position as Junior Minister of Magic, it is my duty to inform you that your job performance is not up to the standards the Ministry of Magic would like of their workers," said Percy in a calm emotionless voice. "You have until the end of today to clear out your desk, as your services will no longer be required as a part of the Ministry."

Arthur looked at his son for a few seconds, before he nodded his head. He didn't feel angry, just extremely disappointed. He turned his back but the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice stalled him for a few seconds.

"Weasley," started Lucius and Arthur Weasley turned around to face the Minister. "On behalf of the entire Ministry of Magic, I wish you the best in your future endeavors, although I am at a lost of what those would be in your insignificant life."

Arthur didn't respond, he just walked out of Malfoy's office, dreading having to tell Molly that he was release. Merlin knows she was already on edge because of Ginny being a fugitive from the Ministry, despite the fact that they knew Ginny was safe and with Harry.

Percy watched his father leave, a sickening feeling his stomach that Percy tried to nerve.

"As for you, Percival Weasley, the Ministry of Magic feels that you would be too much of a liability to keep around," responded Lucius.

"But, Minister, with all due respect, I thought you said my work was acceptable," said Percy.

"Yes, it was, and very ambitious, something coming from people like you that the proper wizards in this establishment frown upon," replied Malfoy. "Plus, you were tied with Fudge and I must purge anyone who was tied to that disgrace from the Ministry."

Percy just hung his hand low, as he watched Darthmorth look as if Christmas had come early.

"You have thirty minutes to clean out your desk or you will be sent to Azkaban for trespassing," added Lucius coldly. "Now get out of my sight, Weasley."

Percy walked out of Lucius's office; his shoulders slumped, looking rather dejected. Lucius looked rather pleased because any day that he could step on a Weasley or two proved to be successful.

Some time later, outside of a rather dark looking magical inn in one of the worst parts of New York about an hour after the sun went down, Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Lily, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don prepared to confront the Black Wand group. Tonight Sirius and Remus joined them with a small group of Aurors from the American Wizardry Government stationed around the parameter, just in case this was an ambush of some sort.

The entrance of inn blew open eerily on its own accord. Harry walked in, with his wand in hand, with the others following him into the unknown. A chill blew through the inn as Harry felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"This place looks like it has been abandoned for years," muttered Remus as he looked around, curiously, wand in his hand.

"So no one would know to look for living people here," replied Sirius, as he had his wand out as well.

"Hence the reason why we asked Harry Potter to come here, less of a chance of being found by undesirable parties, remarked a voice from the shadows and a dozen figures walked out from the shadows, all cloaked in black with only their eyes visible.

"Representatives of the Black Wand, I presume," said Harry in a casual voice.

"Very perspective, young Potter," remarked a grizzled voice belong to one of the cloaked figures. "We had expected you to come alone."

"Yes, like I'd trust people who attempt to use my own magical technology against me," replied Harry acidly.

"Just exactly who are you people?" asked Sirius in an impatient voice.

"Sirius, you are impudent as always," remarked a cool voice off to the side which caused Sirius to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "To answer your question, we are the Black Wand."

"We do know that much, oddly enough but who are you?" asked Harry.

"We are believed to be either dead or outcasts from the Wizarding world," replied the first cloaked figure who spoke. "Over the years, we have accumulated certain important information regarding Tom Marvolo Riddle, or if you would prefer, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, finally, we are getting somewhere, but how can we know who you are when you have your faces obscured like that?" asked Lily in a suspicious tone of voice.

"We don't have to verify yourselves to you, Mudblood," replied the wizard who had called Sirius impudent earlier causing some of his fellow Black Wand members to look rather nervous.

"Wrong answer," growled Sirius. "Now reveal who you are or else."

"Sirius, Mum, I'll handle this," remarked Harry as he looked at him. "I must speak to the leader, since I suspect they would have the knowledge about Voldemort that you would want."

"The leader would be me," declared the wizard who had insulted both Sirius and Lily. "And you are most correct about your assumptions that I have the information on the Dark Lord that might assist in helping you defeat him. Include the location of two of his Horcruxes."

This statement about the Horcruxes caught Harry's attention right away.

"Now, I passed your little test, I deserve to know exactly who you are," requested Harry.

"Potter, I am sure this is something you don't want to know," remarked the leader of the Black Wand.

"Trust me when I've say that I doubt that you can catch me off guard with your identity," replied Harry.

"If you must know," said the leader of the Black Wand in a morbid voice as he slowly pealed back his hood, revealing his gaunt and waxy face.

Sirius, Lily, and Remus all gasped, backing off as if they had seen a ghost of some sort. The others looked confused at the actions of Lily, Remus, and Sirius. Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but Sirius spoke, answering his question.

"R-r-Regulus," choked Sirius in a disbelieving voice. "It can't be…"

"Yes it can," replied Regulus Black in a bored tone of voice.

"But you died," responded Sirius looking absolutely flabbergasted. "Well, I thought Lily did too but we did find your body when hers was never found."

"My brother, you can't kill what is already dead," declared Regulus in an eerie, almost inhume tone of voice.


	32. Chapter 32: Chronicles of Voldemort PtI

**Chapter Thirty Two: Chronicles of Lord Voldemort Part I**

Needless to say, Regulus's statement had caused a great deal of unrest within the group. Leo finally decided to speak what the others had surely had been thinking.

"Wait a minute, you can't kill what is already dead," repeated Leo in a slow dull voice. "Does that mean…"

"It means exactly what I said it does, turtle," replied Regulus in a venomous voice. "It's a long story but I will briefly touch upon it so there is no doubt left in your mind about what I meant by what I said."

Regulus paused for less than second, long enough for dramatic effect.

"I managed to track down one of his Horcruxes," started Regulus who did not need to elaborate who he was talking about. "A charming locket that is currently at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place which I'm sure you must have figured out by now so I won't waste a further breath discussing that."

Harry nodded curtly, that was the only one of Voldemort's Horcruxes that they managed to locate and it was rather lucky they managed to stumble upon it. Unfortunately, they didn't locate any more of Voldemort's Horcruxes beyond that one locket.

"I located the Horcrux, managing to disable the protections around it, leaving me rather weakened in the process," continued Regulus. "The Dark Lord had suspected me of being up to something for quite the period of time, especially since I was rather reluctant to partake in certain Death Eater traditions. Somehow, I've never found out how exactly, he decided to send one of his deadliest vampire assassins to finish me off when I was weakened from removing the locket from the cave. The vampire overwhelmed me, but before he could kill me, some kind of defense mechanism activated from within the Horcrux. I'm not sure what happened, I managed to be partially turned into a vampire."

"So, you were partially turned into a vampire, but what happened to the assassin vampire?" asked Lily curiously.

"I haven't gotten the slightest clue, but I didn't see him around when I managed to come to," replied Regulus. "The curse of immortality became evident when two of the Dark Lord's minions paid a visit to my reported location to make sure the vampire had finished the job. They attacked me but if I had any doubt of becoming a vampire, that doubt was erased when one of the Death Eaters fired a particularly powerful Killing curse at me that had no effect. I managed to destroy both of the Death Eaters in short order, before causing the illusion that we wiped each other out in a scuffle. I stashed the locket at Number Twelve Grimmauld place quickly before I escaped to much colder climates, completely devoid of sun."

"Yes but you can be killed, because there are accounts of vampires being destroyed," piped up Hailey.

"Destroyed yes, but killed is an entire matter as strictly speaking vampires are not considered to be living," explained Remus.

"The werewolf has a point," replied Regulus coldly as the other members of the Black Wand lingered in the background. "I have many of the qualities of a live human being but there is one essential element to be considered alive that I am lacking. Namely, a pulse."

Regulus looked around, before pulling vial of a red substance that Harry had a strong suspicion that was blood out of his robe before popping the cork and downing half of the vial in one gulp.

"One thing has been bothering me," said Lily. "Since you joined Voldemort, you would have had a dark mark. So exactly how did you get into this country without getting knocked straight back out.."

"Yes, the security measures around this fine country," said Regulus sarcastically which caused Raph, Don, Mikey, Leo, and Hailey to glare at him with narrowed eyes. "To answer your question, The Dark Lord does not mark new Death Eaters until six months after they joined. I managed to last five and a half months in his service, so I would not have received the dark mark. That may have changed since my day as a Death Eater. I haven't the slightest idea. Unfortunately, the one thing the Black Wand doesn't have a direct pipeline into the Dark Lord's demented mind. Not even his most trusted followers have access to that."

"Yet, you do have some crucial information about Voldemort," prompted Harry. "The reason I came here, I might add."

"Of course, Potter, I am getting there, now that certain things about how and why I'm here have been addressed," replied Regulus. "Now I trust none of you have any more dunderheaded questions."

Everyone shook their head when Harry gave them a warning looking. Regulus and his fellow Black Wand members looked at each other. The moment had come to tell the entire story of how a young ambitious boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle morphed into perhaps one of the sadistic dark wizards ever, Lord Voldemort.

"To understand Voldemort you must first understand his past," a female member of the Black Wand in a tired voice. "Through years and years of hard work and effort the Black Wand managed to get together the most detailed event of his life, outside of what Voldemort could tell of himself."

"Including some parts of his life that Voldemort would wish for us to soon forget," continued another member of the Black Wand.

"Let's get on with it, shall we," prompted Regulus in a sharp voice before he cleared his throat. "I suppose it all started with Voldemort's disgraced ancestors, the Gaunts. Many witches and wizards felt they were among the most vile and cruel people in the entire magical world. They were also once a very prestigious pureblooded family, taking their pureblood ideals to insane levels in many cases. Over time their fortune was squandered through various means and by the time the tale of the origin of the Dark Lord begins, they only had a couple of family heirlooms and a rundown dump of a house to their name. They got by on the necessities by thievery, something that Marvolo Gaunt excelled at."

"Marvolo?" asked Ginny curiously before something dawned upon her as her face grew grim. "Yes, of course, because his middle name was after his grandfather. Apparently it must have been on his mother's side. Tom told me during my first year."

Ginny's face contorted darkly with her memories of being tricked by Riddle's diary and Harry put his arm around her reassuringly, which caused her expression to become a little more cheerful.

"Marvolo, had two children, a son and a daughter," continued Regulus as if there hadn't been an interruption. "I believe they were a couple of years apart in age and Marvolo essentially raised them himself, as their mother died in a mysterious accident a few months after the daughter, Merope, was born. The Gaunt family lived a reclusive and internally troubled life in poverty for many years. That all changed one crisp fall evening when a young Muggle went for a walk near the Gaunt home."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, both having a theory about who exactly the Muggle in question was. Regulus continued, launching into the story of the first meeting between Voldemort's parents.

_Wind rustled the leaves from the cool fall breeze as an eighteen year old girl with dark lank hair with a vacant look in her eyes and a look etched on her plain looking face that plainly stated that she had given up on life a long time ago, leaned up against the dilapidated shack of a house. The Gaunt residence looked as if it would crumble at any instant. _

_Merope looked around, feeling rather thankful that her father was asleep and her brother apparently left for the day. She briefly entertained the notion of just walking away right now. That notion was promptly dismissed when Merope realized that much as her father had pointed out, she was useless and couldn't survive on her own. _

_Merope's head sprung up with footsteps rapidly approaching. A regal looking man approached, with dark hair perfectly framing his face. Merope's eyes lingered on him for quite some time before the Muggle turned around, looking at the Gaunt residence in disgust. He seemed to not notice Merope standing there as he muttered something under his breath. Merope slowly walked forward, wanting to get a closer look at the man. A strange urge to keep following him down the road and never come back manifested in Merope's mind. _

"_Merope!" hissed a harsh voice in Parseltongue, causing the Gaunt girl to spin around in horror. Her brother, Morfin, stood there with an enraged look on his face. "You dare dishonor our family line by gawking at a filthy Muggle."_

_Merope shook her head madly, but Morfin just gave her a disgusted glance._

"_Father will hear of this, the thought of you even fouling up our ancient blood line is disgusting," hissed Morfin, as he advanced on the Muggle with his wand raised in the air. _

_A horrified look appeared on Merope's face, but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop Morfin from attacking this man._

"_Muggle, turn around and face me," hissed Morfin in Parseltongue and sure enough, the Muggle turned around, surveying Morfin through narrowed eyes._

"_I beg your pardon good sir but I couldn't quite understand you," said the Muggle in a slow voice. "Maybe you should speak in a matter in which a cultured human being would understand."_

"_Maybe you'll understand certain other languages, like the one spoken by my wand," replied Morfin venomously in Parseltongue as he pointed his wand towards the Muggle with a mad glint in his eyes._

"_Put your stick down," ordered the Muggle pompously but Morfin just grinned, showing at least three rotten teeth. "Do you hear me, man? I, Tom Riddle, suggest you put your stick down or I'll call the asylum to haul you in."_

_A jet of yellow light blasted from Morfin's wand, striking Riddle full force in the face. Riddle's face was covered with large green sickly looking boils. Riddle gave a mighty scream, as the boils seemed to be inflaming his face before beginning to burst one by one, emitting black ooze. _

"_Doesn't look handsome now, does he?" asked Morfin, leering at his sister. "Maybe I can give you a set to match if you would like. You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

_Merope backed up against the wall, shaking her head from side to side frantically. Morfin broke into an insane round of giggles, a crazed look in his eyes as the pained yells of Riddle echoed in the background. _

_The door of the Gaunt residence creaked open, revealing the stooped form of Marvolo Gaunt. Marvolo looked absolutely enraged from being woken up._

"_What's this racket about?" growled Marvolo in Parseltongue and Morfin broke into a loud round of giggles, before pointing to Riddle who was now howling in absolutely pain as his face was coated with black ooze that inflamed his skin. _

"_Merope was staring at this Muggle," hissed Morfin in Parseltongue and this apparently was all Marvolo needed to know. He stormed over towards his daughter and raised his hand. She cowered against the wall._

"_You dare dishonor our noble blood line by looking at a Muggle!" yelled Marvolo. "A noble blood line that can be traced back to Salazar Slytherin! I should burn your eyes out, you filthy whore."_

_Marvolo turned his attention to Riddle, a malicious look plastered on his face. Merope sunk down to the ground against the wall, trembling in fear. _

"_Merope, if you ever defy me again, this is what will happen to you," growled Marvolo as he raised his wand and pointed it towards Riddle, who had now dropped to his knees, his head placed firmly in his hands. _

_A loud banging nose echoed throughout the air and Marvolo broke his concentration to see a dozen Minister Aurors pointing their wands at the Gaunt family. _

"_Put down your wand, Gaunt!" yelled the lead Auror threateningly._

"_On what grounds?" challenged Marvolo._

"_For viciously assaulting a Muggle and talking about our world in front of him," responded another Auror. "In fact, I think all three of you should be tossed into Azkaban for your crimes."_

Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Sirius, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don all looked around with shocked looks as Regulus paused for dramatic effect.

"Wait a minute, the Ministry wanted to take all three of them in?" asked Leo.

"When it was Morfin who attacked Riddle and I suppose you could make a case for Marvolo as well, as he could have killed him had the Ministry not intervened," said Raph in a disgusted voice. "That Merope girl didn't even do anything, she was just…"

"In the wrong place at the wrong time," interrupted Sirius in a dark voice. "I don't doubt that at least half of the people in Azkaban are in there because of unfortunate circumstances of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact, if I hadn't caught up with Peter when I did, I might have avoided Azkaban."

"Although knowing what we found out about Dumbledore, he might have concocted some way to get you thrown into Azkaban anyway," replied Lily.

Sirius nodded in agreement but one of the members of the Black Wand picked up the story as they continued.

"Needless to say, the Ministry of Magic attacked Morfin and Marvolo, before throwing them into Azkaban and then they undid that vile hex on Riddle before modifying his memory," responded the Black Wand representative. "Merope, it should be noted, slipped away in the scuffle but the Aurors just viewed her as a bonus and didn't bother looking too hard for her."

"It sounds to me as if they were looking for an excuse to arrest the Gaunts," suggested Hailey.

"You may in fact be on to something, Miss Potter," responded Regulus silkily. "I have no clue whether or not they were looking for an excuse but fro what I have heard; the Gaunt family did make quite a few powerful and influential enemies over the years."

Regulus paused for a second before continuing to speak.

"We are getting off the story of the Dark Lord but it continues as the first meeting, of sorts, of his parents," continued Regulus. "I'm certain you noticed that Tom Riddle never noticed Merope, not even acknowledged her presence. However, she certainly noticed him and made plans to snag him. Even if she had to do something that was dangerously close to being illegal."

_Approximately three weeks after her brother and father had been sent to Azkaban, Merope Gaunt stood in the shadows outside the dilapidated Gaunt residence, looking up and down the pathway hopefully. The day was a bit warm for the fall season. Every day since she saw him, Merope hoped she would meet Tom Riddle again but he didn't come near the Gaunt residence. She would wait and Riddle would be her ticket out of her sheltered life. Merope formulated a carefully laid out a plan to make Riddle hers that her father would have been proud of, had Riddle not been a Muggle that is. _

_The sound of horses approaching brought Merope out of her thoughts. The form of Tom Riddle appeared on horseback and he looked rather tired and slightly overheated. His eyes rested on Merope._

"_You, girl, come over here!" shouted Riddle pompously and Merope walked over with trembling hands. Riddle climbed down off, looking over Merope's tattered and filthy robes with a slight bit of disgust. "Fetch me a drink and I may pay you enough to replace those wretched, disgusting rags."_

_Merope turned her back, with a bit of a smirk on her face in spite of herself, the first time she had showed an expression other than one of fear or indifference for as long as she can remember. She pushed open the battered door of the Gaunt residence, before she walked inside towards the kitchen, a walk that was rather short. Reaching over towards the counter, Merope picked up a pitcher of water before tipping some of it into medium sized cup. She strolled around the table, before grabbing a corked vial with the contents of a clear liquid. Popping the cork off, the contents of the vial began to bubble sinisterly with a slight pink vapor rising for it. Merope carefully tipped the contents of the vial into the water. She picked up the glass and began to walk it out towards Riddle. Since he was just a Muggle, Merope was certain he would not suspect a thing._

"So that's how his parents got together," muttered Harry to himself darkly as the others looked around with looks of absolute disgust.

"Indeed," replied Regulus. "Quite frankly, both of the Dark Lord's parents had quite a multitude of issues but that is beside the issue. The fact remains that if Merope Gaunt had been captured and sent to Azkaban, she would not have been able to slip Riddle the love potion. If the love potion had not been administered, then those two would not have gotten married. If those two had not gotten married, Tom Marvolo Riddle would not have been born. Had Tom Marvolo Riddle had not been born"

"Then there would be no Lord Voldemort," finished Lily.

Regulus didn't answer either way which caused Harry and Ginny to exchange apprehensive looks.

"So that would have been a good thing," prompted Mikey but there was a bit of an uncertain air in his tone.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle might not have been born but who is to say that someone else might have eventually taken up the mantle of the most feared Dark Lord in nearly a century," suggested the Black Wand member in a grizzled tone of voice.

"Quite right, especially when Gridelwald was defeated," added another member of the Black Wand.

"And there could have been a chance that a dark lord could have risen could have been more vicious then the worst descriptions of Voldemort," suggested Remus thoughtfully.

"So, you see with that one event being slightly altered, history could have been changed for the better, remained much the same, or could have been worse then any of us could have imagined," added Harry.

"Excellent observation Potter, not bad for a half blood," said Regulus curtly which caused Sirius to grit his teeth but Regulus paid him no mind. "The story continues with Merope becoming pregnant with a boy whose name would be feared by the majority of the Wizarding world. However, something occurred in between the day of the unholy union and the birth of the future Dark Lord. The Black Wand has not been able to figure out exactly why but Tom Riddle left Merope Gaunt when she was seven months pregnant."

"Just out of the blue, after he had been under the influence of that love potion," said Harry, frowning as he concentrated hard, attempting to recall what little he had learned about love potions during his time at Hogwarts but they were rather low on his list of things that he focused on remembering.

"Unnatural indeed but Riddle could have come out of his trance for a couple of reasons," continued Regulus. "Merope may have in fact grown a conscious and stopped giving him the potion on her own free will but I find that fact very far fetched. Another possibility is she could have forgotten to dose him an extended period of time, long enough for the potion to wear off. I daresay Riddle would have been baffled at first but he would have eventually come to some outlandish Muggle conclusion that explained his odd behavior."

"Either way, it looks like she stopped slipping him the love potion, either on accident and intentional" summarized Don and the others nodded in agreement.

"She sunk into a deep depression after Riddle left her, only staying alive long enough to give birth to her son," picked up another member of the Black Wand.

"She did do one other thing before she gave birth to her son," said Regulus. "She sold a locket that had been in the Gaunt family for years to a shop in Knockturn Alley called Borgin and Burkes. A locket that once belonged to one Salazar Slytherin, I might add. This gave her enough money to survive a few weeks before she gave birth to her son at an orphanage. Her last instructions were to name him Tom after his father and Marvolo after his grandfather."

"Now the real tale of the life of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named begins," continued another member of the Black Wand. "From all the accounts we managed to gather, Tom Marvolo Riddle was considered rather strange by the other children and staff at the orphanage. Not because of anything that he did, but rather what he did not do. He was said to interact very little with the other children, preferring to keep to himself. The other children mocked him for his aloof behavior, making snide comments at every possible opportunity.

"So he wasn't exactly social but that is really no call for the other children to mock him," said Harry.

"Harry, this is Voldemort we're talking about," said Hailey.

"Not yet," responded Regulus. "He just merely Tom Marvolo Riddle, the series of events which lead him to become what he eventually became had not taken effect. He did nothing to warrant these remarks. Even through once he finally snapped, he may have remembered some of the earlier words and it may have fueled his hate towards Muggles in general."

"One other key point is at an early age, Tom become very interesting on accumulating whatever knowledge he could," added another Black Wand representative. "A very harmless hobby at first but the events of one afternoon gave the first signs, as microscopic as they were, towards hints of Tom Marvolo Riddle having darker tendencies."

_Seven year old Tom Marvolo Riddle sat on the front lawn of the orphanage he lived at, deeply engrossed in the book he was reading. It was a fairly interesting read detailing poisonous plants. The other children were busy playing but Tom didn't really seem interested in such childish nonsense, due to the fact he was more mature then many his age or even a few years older. He was more interested in broadening his mind, soaking up any knowledge that he can. Flipping through the pages of the book, Tom was brought out of his reading momentarily by a snide comment by two children that were about three years older than him._

"_Look at the little know it all weirdo, sitting over there, reading his little books," remarked one of the boys in a pompous voice. "Amy, I hope he's looking up how to not be a little creep."_

"_Now, Dennis, don't get too close to him," remarked the girl, Amy. "He might throw his book at you."_

"_Yeah or he might try and give me a paper cut," replied Dennis before the two children burst out into laughing, which Tom decided to cheerfully ignore. _

"_Humans," hissed a voice with disdain which caused Tom to look up from his book, looking a bit confused at the source of the voice. "They thrive on mocking members of their own kind for the simple reason their habits differ. Quite disgusting."_

_Tom craned his neck, wondering briefly if someone was playing a joke but his eyes lingered on a small snake lying lazily in the grass right next to him. If he didn't know better, he could understand precisely what was the snake was saying. _

_Being the knowledge obsessed child he was, Tom had to make sure. _

"_Hello," said Tom calmly, addressing the snake which caused the snake to look up at Tom with what Tom interpreted to be amazement._

"_You speak it," hissed the snake in amazement. _

"_It sure does seem so," replied Tom casually, not really caring about the stares he was receiving from the other children at the orphanage._

"_Now he's hissing to himself," muttered one of the boys._

"_What a little weirdo!" exclaimed an eleven year old girl, not bothering to lower her voice. _

"_Fools," hissed the snake. "They do not understand what you can do to them."_

"_Excuse me," replied Tom. "What do you mean by that?" _

_Before the snake could respond, the children were being called himself the orphanage. Tom looked as if he wanted to stay but in the end he resigned himself to returning indoors. His curiosity was definitely piqued by what the snake told him._

"Needless to say, young Tom found out one of his many gifts that he became feared for," summarized Regulus. "This was just the beginning of more discoveries to come."

_Seven Year Old Tom Marvolo Riddle stared up with the slightest hint of a hateful glance as two of the Orphanage children called Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop had pulled the book he was reading out of his hands._

"_Hmmm, the Art of War," declared Amy, as she flipped through the pages in a degrading fashion. "Tommy Boy, I don't think this book will help you make any friends."_

"_Now Amy, the little weirdo has his friends, the snakes," replied Dennis in a pompous voice_

"_Who wants to be friends with a bunch of slimy reptiles?" replied Amy as she turned her nose up into the air. "Ewww!"_

"_Hey Diddle Riddle here would," said Dennis in a serious voice before turning to address Tom. "So desperate for friends that you were attempting to get that creepy Saki man to take you with him when he showed up last week._

Harry sat up straight at the mention of the word "Saki" which caused Ginny to look at him with a reassuring look.

"Harry, I'm sure it isn't him," said Ginny calmly.

"No it is him," replied Regulus shortly. "He used the orphanage that The Dark Lord had grown up in to create children to train for the Foot."

Harry seemed absolutely rattled by this piece of news.

"Harry, are you going to be okay, bro?" asked Raph in a concerned voice.

Harry nodded before promptly Regulus and his fellow Black Wand members to continue.

"_Even if I was, that really isn't any of your business," replied Tom in a voice devoid of any emotion. "Now give me back the book or…"_

"_Or what?" asked Dennis as held the book out of Tom's reach. "Come on Tommy, reach for your book or are you too short."_

_Tom wanted nothing better than to hurt these two children and sure enough, the book zoomed right out of Dennis's hand and caused the boy to fly backwards. Amy shrieked loudly as Dennis struck the wall hard. _

_Tom smirked but there were two different streams of thought running through his mind simultaneously. While he was pleased that he managed to finally managed to fight back against the snide remarks, he wondered exactly how he blasted Dennis Bishop backwards. _

_Before Tom could ponder this thought much further, a scruffy looking woman entered the room. _

"_Mrs. Cole!" screamed Amy before pointing at Tom as Mrs. Cole turned her head to survey the scene. "He attacked Dennis! For no reason at all either!"_

_Mrs. Cole surveyed Tom through narrowed eyes._

"_Come with me Mr. Riddle," said Mrs. Cole. "I think we need to have a little talk about you about attacking the other children without provocation."_

_Tom didn't respond, feeling that it wasn't worth his time to defend himself. He would not forget this but it was better off that he didn't say anything. _

"From that moment on Tom Marvolo Riddle managed to deduce that he was different from many other children, in the fact he had an unusual gift of manipulating his surroundings around him," said Regulus.

"He must have used this power to gain revenge on the other kids to gain revenge on what they said and did to him, then," said Hailey.

"Partially true but not maliciously, not yet," replied one of the members of the Black Wand. "We can only guess, but from what little we know, the fact he was able to channel his magic to manipulate the minds of those who get close to him and deliberately influence their actions. Since he was able to use this type of magic without any preconceived notions about what worked, he showed quite a bit of aptitude to mind control."

"Hence the reason why the diary was so powerful," muttered Ginny.

"Also why he has such a powerful Imperius Curse," added Harry. "It would make sense because he was able to channel that magic expertly when he was young."

"Yes, there are a few with the theory that magic has no limits and those who have embraced those principles are among the most powerful witches and wizards in history," said Lily wisely. "Sadly, more often than not, those people tend to be the ones who go on the killing sprees, with of course some notable exceptions."

"It just goes to show you that while power can be a noble thing, it can also lead to corruption," declared Master Splinter.

"Quite and there were small signs of the Dark Lord heading that wait during his early years until it eventually snowballed," continued Regulus. "Dark Lords are made, not born, so he had to first fine tune his magic, accessing his full power. He figured out how to tap into his powers subconsciously at first before he managed to be able to control them on a conscious level. Mind you, he had not figured out that it was magic that he could do, that was still to come. Still, he remembered the early torments of Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson and began to form a plan to teach them a lesson by scaring them using his new found powers."

_Nine year old Tom Marvolo Riddle stood outside the orphanage that he lived, looking around intently. He had managed channel his special abilities, many of the children steered clear of him but there were still a few of them who made snide remarks about his antisocial attitude He ignored them for the most part, preferring to socialize with the snakes who seemed in awe with him. _

_He moved towards a pathway leading to a large steep mountain leading to a dark cave. Tom snuck up there at night sometimes to practice using his abilities. Slowly, he moved towards the cave to lure Benson and Bishop towards the cave to teach them a much needed lesson in respect. Looking over his shoulder, Tom saw that the two brats were following him, looking a bit too nosy for their own good. He channeled his abilities to project suggestions to continue following him, all the way up the steep mountainous range. Normally, they would not been able to ascend the rocky mountain but Tom managed use his own abilities to help them along their way towards the cave._

_Bishop and Benson reached the top of the cave, as Tom peeked over their shoulder and followed him inside. Tom made them stand in place, frozen for what he suspected would be for a period of fifteen minutes, not able to observe the fact that he exited the cave. When they woke up, they would not remember how they got up here. With that in mind, Tom exited the cave, climbing down and leaving the two twelve year olds in some form of suspended animation._

"So there you have it, the first act of revenge from the Dark Lord," continued Regulus.

"A rather vile act for a nine year old child," commented Leo.

"But, considering what Voldemort's done since, that was rather mild," added Sirius.

"Quite but Tom did come forth with the information of the whereabouts of Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop two days after he left them up there when none of the orphanage officials could find them," said Regulus. "I can assure you that the Dark Lord he eventually became would have left them up in that cave to rot slowly. Still, they did learn a lesson from the attack."

"In other words, they avoided Riddle," muttered Ginny.

"Quite frankly, they avoided everyone for the rest of their lives, until they died quietly in their mid twenties," informed the gruff voiced member of the Black Wand. "Tom's actions traumatized them for the rest of their short lives."

"What was Riddle's reaction when he realized what he did to Benson and Bishop?" asked Harry with morbid curiosity.

"He was definitely surprised with what horror was capable of bringing but Mr. Potter, do not presume that surprise would go hand in hand with remorse," said Regulus. "Rest assure that after this incident, everyone avoided Tom, as the children were absolutely terrified of him. Needless to say, many were secretly celebrating when Riddle left to attend Hogwarts."

"Yes, ever since the incident with the cave, nothing really of note happened in the life of Riddle, up until the time that Albus Dumbledore had met with him one summer evening to let him know that he had been accepted to Hogwarts," continued a female member of the Black Wand.

_Tom sat on his bed, cross legged, while deeply immersed in a huge book. It was a lovely day outside but Tom tended to avoid going outside except to talk to the snakes around the ground. His pale skin saw that he rarely saw much sunlight and preferred to spend much of his time indoors. _

_Tom heard a knocking sound on the other end of the door and the door creaked open to reveal Mrs. Cole and an aging man with long red hair and a beard that was graying slightly. Mrs. Cole turned to address Tom._

"_Mr. Riddle, a Professor Dumbletron is here to see you about some school called Warthogs," declared Mrs. Cole in a slightly tipsy voice before she walked out of the room to leave Dumbledore and Riddle alone._

"_Actually, Tom, my name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Dumbledore in a kindly voice. _

"_Professor?" asked Tom in a voice without any emotion whatsoever. "Is this some special school for the insane? Are you here to lock me up because I'm different? It wasn't my fault that Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop got what was coming to them."_

"_No, Tom, I assure you this is not a school for the insane," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "It is a school for children with special abilities. Magical abilities in fact."_

_Tom's eyes snapped upwards, his curiosity grabbed by the words "magical abilities"._

"_Magic," muttered Tom calmly. "That's what I can do, isn't it?"_

"_Pardon," prompted Dumbledore, his curiosity now caught as well. Something was rather strange about this boy. Dumbledore made plans to keep a close watch on him and perhaps use him, simply because of who he was descended from. _

"_Well, I've been able to move things without touching them," responded Tom, choosing his words carefully, as this Professor Dumbledore seemed a bit too curious for his own good. _

"_Ah, you have, of course, been able to channel your abilities," said Dumbledore. "Many have been able to somehow channel their magical abilities before they were properly trained, mostly emotionally charged if I'm not mistaken. This can be very dangerous and is frowned upon by the Ministry of Magic. Thankfully, Hogwarts will be able to train you to use your abilities so you will be able to use them in an acceptable matter and thus not be a danger to yourself and others."_

_Tom personally thought that his abilities were fine the way they are and it seemed as if this Dumbledore fellow wanted to discourage the use of the abilities. Still, he nodded calmly, with his face fixed to a look of casual indifference. _

"_They told me that my father was named Tom Riddle also," said Tom without preamble. "Was he magical?"_

"_I have no idea, Tom," lied Dumbledore, who knew all too well about Tom's heritage. _

"Dumbledore knew more than he was letting on, but not bothering to speak up" remarked Sirius in a disgusted voice.

"Quite, Sirius," responded Regulus. "However, this is not an indictment of Albus Dumbledore. That could be another entire meeting on its own and not nearly complete as this fragmented history of Voldemort."

"I am curious about something, through," prompted Hailey. "Riddle seemed to jump to the wrong conclusions and seemed to betray the fact he did something to Benson and Bishop to Dumbledore."

"Yes but you are forgetting that Tom was still a child and children sometimes talk before they think," responded Remus.

"Yes, I can see that but there are some instances in this story that Voldemort seems more cunning than other children his age," replied Hailey.

"He was but there is a theory that has been suggested from time to time that there were two different personalities battling in Tom's head at that time, personalities that were on opposite ends of the spectrum" suggested the gruff voiced member of the Black Wand. "One was Tom, who was rather humane and innocent child who had a thirst for knowledge. Then the other personality was much darker, one that would eventually manifested into Lord Voldemort. The Voldemort personality felt that everyone should fear him and thrived off the atmosphere of fear around him. He felt no remorse for anyone or anything, and didn't care who he had to destroy to gain more power, to maintain that atmosphere of fear. I believe Muggles call this multiple personality disorder but there is another, magical, explanation from it. Tom Marvolo Riddle tapped into his magic, but he managed to tap into too much of it too soon and at too young of an age. It began to slowly warp his personality."

"And as he got older, the Voldemort side of his personality began to show itself more and more until Tom was completely buried in the deepest regions of his mind," concluded Regulus. "However, there is something I would like to bring to your attention for the Dark Lord, some interesting similarities between Riddle and another person in this room. Namely certain elements including a slight obsession with acquiring any knowledge possible, using magic beyond boundaries thought possible, being degraded by Muggles at an early age because of being different, any early distrust of Dumbledore, and considering reptiles as family."

"What precisely are you trying to imply?" asked Harry coolly.

"Yes, Black, what exactly are you trying to imply," repeated Lily defensively.

"All I'm saying, Mudblood, is that if history had gone differently, if the Dark Lord had been completely wiped out or he had remained with your Muggle relatives or anything else that turned out differently for that matter, he could have become just as vile as the Dark Lord himself," said Regulus.

"That's absolutely absurd!" screamed Ginny angrily with the looks on the face of the Turtles, Master Splinter, Sirius, Lily, Hailey, and Remus all agreeing with her exclamation. "Harry would never be like…him, no matter what happened."

A small part of Harry's mind wondered if he would have become a vile and sadistic dark wizard had his life turned out differently but he ignored it with every bit of concentration he could muster.

"No, perhaps not who is to say if Harry Potter was killed by the Dark Lord and someone else found a way to dispose of him, you wouldn't have eventually stepped up to fill the void for whatever reason," responded Regulus in a challenging voice which caused Harry to narrow his eyes angrily with his hand clasped shakily on his wand, an action that Regulus didn't bother to acknowledge. "Of course there is just as much as much of a chance that anyone else could have been the Dark Lord. Riddle could have never been born, his mother could have survived her pregnancy, The Dark Lord's father might not have abandoned his pregnant wife, or even the Tom personality might have won out, crushing the darkness from within. If there was no Lord Voldemort, someone else could have been the most feared Dark Lord in a hundred years or a Dark Lady for that matter, because we can only speculate what can happen."

Regulus stopped, as the Black Wand members looked at him as if he had lost his mind. It was rather difficult to destroy a vampire but at the same time, it seemed as if Regulus was tempting fate too much.

"Tom was accepted to Hogwarts, a moment that may have officially began his ascent into darkness," continued another member of the Black Wand quickly, before Regulus could say anything else to offend anyone. "As we recount several accounts from his seven years at Hogwarts, a few of them that were extremely difficult to obtain and details are sketchy at best. Perhaps then you can draw your own conclusions on when Tom Marvolo Riddle officially adapted the moniker of Lord Voldemort, effectively burying his past growing up in the Muggle world."


	33. Chapter 33: Chronicles of Voldemort II

**Chapter Thirty Three: Chronicles of Lord Voldemort Part II**

_Tom sat in the Great Hall, as the other first years chatted among themselves happily. He did not pay them too much attention, as nothing they had to say held any interest to him. All Tom thought about was the knowledge he was surely to accumulate in the next seven years. He particularly looked forward to checking out the vast library that Dumbledore had mentioned during their meeting. _

_Tom watched as Dumbledore walked out with a ratting looking hat, placing it on a three legged stool right in front of the first years. Without preamble, the hat began to sing. Tom decided it would be in his best interest to block the hat's song out of his mind. The bad rhyming would drive him to the brink of insanity. _

"_First years," declared Dumbledore in a booming voice, addressing the students. "You will be called forth one by one in alphabetical order before you are to place this sorting hat on your head. The hat will then sort you into one of the four Hogwarts houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor."_

_The students waited eagerly with the exception of Tom who looked rather bored. Many people might have been amused by this but it wasted time that Tom could have been reading. Dumbledore pulled out a long list of names before he began to call them all off one by one. _

"_Abel, Matthew" called Dumbledore as a timid looking boy with dark hair moved forward, before he firmly placed the sorting hat on his head._

"_HUFFLEPUFF" yelled the hat as Matthew Abel moved towards the Hufflepuff table. _

"_Abbott, Edward!"_

_A blond haired boy walked forwards with an uncertain look on his face, before sitting down underneath the sorting hat. It took a few seconds before the hat shouted out its verdict._

"_GRYFINNDOR!"_

_The Gryffindors cheered as Tom rolled his eyes. They seemed like quite the immature lot, much like many of the children that he lived with at the orphanage. _

"_Allan, Christine!" called Dumbledore as a dark haired girl walked up to the hat, with a self assured expression before placing the hat on her head._

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_The Gryffindors hissed as the Slytherins clapped slowly, without making too much of a show. _

"_Avery, Leonard!"_

"_SLYTHERIN!" called the hat just a half of a second after Avery put the hat on his head. Avery swaggered over towards the Slytherin table as if it was his birthright. _

"_Bayer, Nora!" called Dumbledore._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Blackman, Elizabeth!" prompted Dumbledore causing a pale girl with braided brown hair walking towards the stool before placing the sorting hat down on her head. _

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Bones, Glenn!" _

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Bryant, Russell!" _

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Tom watched as a few more students were sorted. There seemed to more students then he could ever imagine. At least thirty minutes passed before they got to the students with surnames starting in "h". _

"_Harper, Ernest," shouted Dumbledore, over the rumblings of students whining about wanting to get on with the feast._

"_SLYTHERIN!" called the hat as Ernest Harper placed the hat on his head. _

"_Harris, Daniel!"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Henderson, Jane," called Dumbledore._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _

"_Higgs, Malcolm!" called Dumbledore and a surly looking first year who was much bigger than Tom walked forwards. He picked up the hat before forcibly jamming it on his head. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" declared the hat. _

_Tom watched with anticipation, wondering if this sorting was going to end. The "h" students crept by, followed by the "i" students, "j" students, and so forth. Tom felt his head drooping forward before he forced himself to pay attention as the students with a surname starting with "m" began to get sorted. Soon Riddle would be coming up and then Tom would not have to pay attention to this tedious process much longer."_

"_Magby, Sara" called Dumbledore as a girl with strawberry blond hair walked forward to the hat before placing it on her head._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" chanted the hat. _

"_McLaggen, Sydney!" called Dumbledore and a boy with light brown hair and a bit of a self centered expression on his face before strutting towards the hat and placing it on his head. The hat was on his head for a little over a minute before he seemed to decide what the best verdict was._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Melville, Dorian!" prompted Dumbledore. _

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

"_Merrow, Marcus!" _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

"_Montague, Chandra!_

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

"_Mulciber, Joseph," called Dumbledore as a dark haired boy calmly walked up to the sorting hat before sitting it on his head._

"_SLYTHERIN!" declared the hat. _

"_Neil, Anthony," called Dumbledore. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The first years began to decrease from the large amount that arrived at the start of the sorting. Tom tapped his fingers on his leg for close to twenty to thirty minutes before the moment he had been waiting for occurred. _

"_Riddle, Tom!" shouted Dumbledore._

_Tom wasted little time walking forward, ignoring the chattering around him. He lifted the sorting hat up before he calmly placed the hat on top of his head. The hat obscured Tom's face as the students in the Great Hall _

"_Quite, the interesting mind we have," muttered a voice in Tom's ear. "My, you have a thirst to get a hold of any knowledge that is available. An admirable trait but one that has lead many down a slippery slope to darkness. Still your ambition is your most common trait, so you will do well in_..._SLYTHERIN!"_

_The Slytherins clapped respectively as Tom walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting himself down towards the end as far from the other students as possible. Their were still about twenty students left after Tom and the sorting went on for about another fifteen minutes, ending with Yaxley, Robert being sorted into Gryffindor! _

"I've noticed something interesting about that account of Riddle's sorting," remarked Harry slowly. "It's amazing to see how many witches and wizards died during his reign of terror because there seemed to be close to a hundred and fifty students, give or take a few dozens. In my year, there were only about sixty or so students."

"It's about the same with my year, too" commented Ginny as Hailey nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they seemed to go down at a rapid pace since around the time of my second or third year at Hogwarts," said Lily. "At first they were only slightly less than the numbers around Riddle's first year, but once Voldemort's reign of terror got into full swing, they lessened every year. In fact, around fifteen to twenty percent of my class at Hogwarts was murdered by Voldemort's Death Eaters before they even left Hogwarts."

"That's really chilling, how the number of students at Hogwarts shrunk in only fifty years," declared Leo darkly.

"Yes, but now Tom had been put in the Slytherin House, so the motion for the rise of Lord Voldemort had already been set, even through it wasn't quite obvious for some time," continued a female member of the Black Wand. "Riddle had his first formal interactions with his fellow classmates the night after the sorting."

_A few hours of the sorting feast, the large group of Slytherin first years stood without emotions on their face, waiting for further instructions. A blond seventh year boy walked into the dungeons, followed by a large rotund individual with a jovial look on his face. _

"_Greetings new Slytherins," drawled the seventh year in a calm voice. "My name is Abraxas Malfoy, Head Boy, Slytherin House Leader, and heir to one of the most prestigious families in all of Wizarding Britain. The gentleman behind me is your Head of House and the professor whom will be teaching you the art of potion making. Professor Horace Slughorn!"_

_Slughorn gave a theatrical wave before turning to address the first year students. _

"_I first must offer my congratulations on being sorted into the noble Slytherin house," remarked Slughorn. "Since the inception of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many great students have come out of the Slytherin house, leading the Wizarding world to greater heights. I know of quite a few of you, as many of your parents have either attended Hogwarts when I was a student nearly forty years ago or even attended the earliest of my potions classes. I certainly hope you will do your families and the Slytherin house in general credit. By simply being sorted, you have proven that you have the ambition to do well."_

_Slughorn walked over to the Slytherin first years one by one, talking to them briefly. Tom could not help but notice that each of them had powerful and influential families without the Wizarding communities. They were purebloods, old magical families with bloodlines going back at least five generations. Tom took a deep breath, as Slughorn advanced towards him._

"_Tom Riddle," muttered Slughorn checking his list. "I understand you are an orphan. Dumbledore told me your parents both died when you were young."_

"_That's right sir," replied Tom calmly, a bit shaken at the fact that his father had apparently died as well, according to Dumbledore anyway. _

"_You have no idea of your heritage then," continued Slughorn in a calm, even voice. _

"_Yes, Professor," answered Tom respectively. "Of course I didn't think much of heritage when I came here, I just came here willing to learn everything about magic I can."_

_The fact that he didn't care about heritage was a lie but Tom felt that it would be a lot easier to find out about his magical ancestors if no one knew that he was looking. He did not need anyone's charity after all._

_Still, his other classmates looked at Tom as if he had grown two heads. _

"_Ah, ambitious, aren't we?" asked Slughorn happily. "An admirable trait for anyone who wishes to do well in the Slytherin house. Keep up this attitude Mr. Riddle, and you will do well in the Slytherin House. And indeed, if you wish to learn more about any subject, feel free to stop by my office. Not only do I have a large selection of many rare texts, but also I have many unique life experiences to share that may be beneficial."_

_Tom nodded crisply as Slughorn consulted his watch._

"_Merlin, I have to get going, Professor Dippet has called a late night staff meeting to address the rumors that Gridelwald may be expanding his operations further west," muttered Slughorn before turning to Malfoy. "Abraxas, could you please make sure the first years know anything I might have inadvertently forgotten before showing them where they sleep."_

"_Of course, Professor Slughorn," replied Malfoy before Slughorn turned and walked from the Slytherin Common Room. _

_Abraxas Malfoy waited for Slughorn to leave before he turned to the Slytherin first years._

"_All right listen up, most of you first years know this because your parents, or older siblings have been in this house, but as leader of the Slytherin House, it is my duty to remind you of certain unwritten house rules," declared Malfoy. "The other houses loath us because they harbor resentment of the greatness of our noble heritage. We are to do whatever is necessary to make sure we maintain our steady hold on the house cup. If we must do it by what Gryffindors would call nefarious means, than so be it but do not get caught under any circumstances. I do not want any of you first years to tarnish the name of the Slytherin house. We have a reputation to uphold and it is my job as the Slytherin House leader to make sure you do not befoul that reputation. Understand."_

_The first years nodded mutely in agreement._

"_So to bed so you do not get off on the wrong foot by being late on your first day of classes," ordered Malfoy in a cool voice. Tom slowly walked behind his fellow Slytherins but Malfoy called him back. "Riddle, a quick word before you head up to bed."_

_Tom walked over to Malfoy cautiously, as the seventh year stared at him with a calculating expression._

"_Orphan, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you," said Malfoy. "I don't care where you came from, but I do know one thing. You may not be a Mudblood because the sorting hat will not put a Mudblood into Slytherin but you are not pureblooded either as Riddle is not among the pureblooded lines. So, while you are above the Mudbloods that pollute this school, I would strongly suggest you know your place. You do have the potential to be great for the simple fact you were sorted into Slytherin, if you don't make any crucial mistakes and raise the ire of the wrong people."_

_Tom just nodded coolly before Malfoy waved his hand with a dismissive gesture. He took this as his cue to go up to bed._

_Abraxas Malfoy wished that he had a couple more years at Hogwarts to observe Riddle closer, as he seemed to have the potential to be great. His father, who worked with Gridelwald as one of his closest advisors, suggested that he'd keep an eye on Hogwarts students that may be a help to the diabolical German dark wizard. _

"So, that would be Draco Malfoy's grandfather," suggested Don coolly before elaborating. "Abraxas Malfoy."

"Yes," remarked Regulus.

"Malfoy's great grandfather worked with…Gridelwald," muttered Raph before turning to Harry. "Harry, didn't you mention one time that Gridelwald was a dark wizard who was suspected to have ties with Hitler."

"Correct," replied Harry.

"More then suspected, as Gridelwald and Hitler were killed on the same time, by Albus Dumbledore I might add," replied Regulus. "Hitler's death was covered up by the Ministry of Magic, as they told the muggles it was a poisoning. But yes, those two were both out of their minds and killed many, so it was a match made in hell. Hitler would control the Muggle portion of European while Gridelwald would control the magical portion."

"Wait, a minute!" exclaimed Sirius. "I could have sworn that Gridelwald was a muggleborn and thus wanted to kill all pureblood wizards, so why would he allow a pureblood such as Damon Malfoy to join him in an advisory capacity!"

"Very simple answer really, the fact that Gridelwald was actually the son of two squibs from two very ancient pureblood families in Germany," explained Regulus. "They were rather enraged when they found out their son was magical, so they shut him off of the family fortune and forced him to leave. His reign of terror was just against squibs at first but a few select purebloods, craftily passing themselves off as muggleborns, managed to convince Gridelwald to wipe out pureblood families in Eastern Europe, mostly those who didn't share a derogatory view towards muggleborns. The timing was right due to the unrest in the Muggle world and through circumstances that have been mostly lost, Hitler and Gridelwald came together. The rest you know."

Regulus took a deep breath before another member of the Black Wand picked up.

"However, as we pick up the chronicles of You-Know-Who, we must point out that Tom was regarded as somewhat of a curiosity by his fellow first year students," continued another member of the Black Wand. "Of course this was with mostly the Slytherins, who saw Tom as an unknown commodity. Many of the other houses, with a few notable exceptions, cared little about the affairs of the Slytherin house."

"Even with this curiosity, there were still a few older students that were willing to step on Tom to ensure their rise to the top of the Slytherin house," commented Regulus. "However, after a certain incident, they quickly backed off and in fact some of them became among the first Death Eaters when the Dark Lord began his ascent to power."

"_So Riddle," remarked a hard faced looking fourth year boy with a smirk. "You fancy yourself showing off in case, acting like you know more than us. I wonder how much you cheated to learn all you do."_

"_It's called reading, Parkinson," replied Tom coolly, who was now in his second year in Hogwarts. "Perhaps you should look into it, as you might find something that doesn't make you look like a nitwit."_

"_Riddle, I think you should learn some respect," declared Parkinson as he turned to other fourth and fifth year students behind him before he raised his wand, backing off slightly to give enough room between himself and Tom. "SERPENSORITA!"_

_A large snake burst out of Parkinson's wand and stood face to face with Tom._

"_Stop!" hissed Tom in Parseltongue which caused the snake to look on curiously and the Slytherins behind him began to go pale. "Put a scare into them but do not bite."_

"_Yes, master" hissed the snake before turning on the older Slytherins. They backed off slowly and one of them found his voice._

"_R-r-r-idle, please, we didn't know you could speak Parseltongue," stammered one of the Slytherins as the snake raised up, its fangs bared. "Don't be hasty, we we're only…pulling your leg"_

"_Y-y-yes," stuttered another Slytherin looking nearly petrified. "Please call him off. We promise we'll never bother you again…"_

"_Back off," hissed Tom calmly and the snake obeyed, curling up. Tom then turned to the Slytherins before continuing in a rather cold voice that would eventually become the trademark of Lord Voldemort. "A word of my abilities to Slughorn or anyone other teachers for that matter, the next time you wake up, there will be several dozen large snakes in your bed. Understand?"_

_The Slytherins nodded fearfully before backing off and leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. Tom smirked, as scaring those older students gave him a unique feeling over power that he felt he found he quite enjoyed. It wasn't something that he would do often but if anyone stepped into his way, he knew he could terrify them by displaying Parseltongue. _

_Tom did however find it curious that wizards reacted to his gift with fear while the Muggles reacted to it with mostly ridicule. _

"As you can see, Riddle is slipping further into darkness," continued a member of the Black Wand. "This is the first time we know of that he has used some sort of deadly threat to force compliance through fear."

"Riddle seemed like one of those who started out promising, but he took the wrong path down life, because of his thirst to have people respect him even through it was through fear," commented Master Splinter wisely. "Sadly, there are cases where those with potential decide to take a path straight into darkness."

"This was only just the beginning of Riddle's descent as the most horrifying was yet to come," continued Regulus calmly as if he was discussing the weather. "Being the rather intelligent child he was, he decided the best way to find out his aspects was to research to find out what magical families historically had the gift of Parseltongue. The search took quite some time but it finally paid off about halfway during Riddle's fourth year."

_In the Hogwarts library, Tom Marvolo Riddle continued to thumb through another warn and quite dusty text called "Chronicles of Magical Families". He had come to the conclusion that the identity of his ancestors had to be in here somewhere. He stopped about halfway through the tome, his tired eyes trained on the page. _

_**The Gaunts:**_

_**Descended from Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunt family is a pureblooded clan that has lived in obscurity for many years and have all spoke the ancient snake language of Parseltongue. The once proud family has had their share of sorrow recently with the death of Marvolo Gaunt and his daughter Merope over the past fifteen years. Much like all descendents of Salazar Slytherin, they are gifted by being able to speak the snake language Parseltongue. The last known remaining member Morfin was released from Azkaban about six months ago, after serving a sentence for the brutal assault of a Muggle called Tom Riddle.**_

_Tom scrolled down to the bottom of the page where the asterisk was located._

_**unconfirmed reports stated that Merope Gaunt may have bared a child between her disappearance and subsequent death, but no concrete information has manifested to discredit the fact that Morfin Gaunt was the last known heir of the Gaunt family. **_

_Tom closed the book, his eyes narrowed in anger. Everything seemed to fit, the fact that the Gaunts came into contact with a Muggle known as Tom Riddle, the same name as his reported father, the fact that Merope Gaunt disappeared with unconfirmed reports of giving birth to a child, and the most intangible fact was the fact that Gaunts had been known to have family members who spoke Parseltongue. _

_Tom felt that he had to be right, he had to be, all the clues fit in perfect alignment. Not only that, but he was descended from one of the power powerful wizards ever, Salazar Slytherin! _

_This gave Tom another thought. Dumbledore had to have known or at least suspected of his ancestry. Yet, when they met at the Orphanage, Dumbledore had basically told Tom that he knew nothing about his family. Dumbledore came across as rather smart, just a tad bit manipulative but Tom respected that greatly as there were times that he felt it was necessary to exercise manipulation to get people to show the proper respect. Still, that was no excuse for depriving an heir of the noble Salazar Slytherin of his heritage. Dumbledore had to have some deeper motivation but whatever it was, Tom didn't care. It was his right to know who he was descended from and no Hogwarts professor was going to deprive him of that, even if he was tirelessly going up against the dark wizard Gridelwald. _

_He would show Dumbledore and the entire world the meaning of true power. Tom felt, rightfully so, that he was exceptional even without Hogwarts and the fact that the majority of the students of Hogwarts outside of the Slytherins barely acknowledged him was an insult to his power. _

"Riddle came to one conclusion that day," continued Regulus. "He wasn't going to get the respect that he deserved by being Tom Marvolo Riddle. His path was set from that point forward the moment he found out he was an heir of Salazar Slytherin. He spent the rest of the year and the summer plotting, while beginning to formulate an identity that most would fear soon enough."

"That's when Tom began to refer to himself as Lord Voldemort," muttered Harry darkly

"Yes, of course, and the first round of attacks when the Dark Lord discovered the Chamber of Secrets was the undisputed first act under his new name," continued Regulus. "Thanks to his control of the basilisk, six muggleborns were petrified with the Dark Lord wanting to create an atmosphere of fear throughout Hogwarts. His various associates, who we should note were not his friends, felt uneasy at times but the fact that they feared retaliation from Riddle, they didn't speak up. Perhaps if they did, Tom Marvolo Riddle would not have been as violent as he was but then again he may have. We may never know."

"Riddle may have just outright killed them or turned the basilisk on them, through," said Leo in a reasonable voice.

"No, he might not have killed them yet due to the influential position of many of their fathers but there are certain creative ways he liked to make people who disagreed with him, pay," continued Regulus. "And, the last thing the Dark Lord wanted was a death, as there would have been a good chance that Hogwarts would have shut down and he intended to tap into many of the secrets that Hogwarts had to offer for his own gain."

"A death did happen, through," said Ginny darkly. "Moaning Myrtle."

"I was just getting to that point, as Myrtle was an accident, the Dark Lord never wanted her to die, but she unfortunately looked right into the deadly glare of the basilisk," said Regulus in an impatient voice. "That caused Tom to backtrack rather quickly, he ceased the attacks quickly and found a scapegoat. Fortune did favor the Dark Lord on his night as the basilisk wasn't the only dangerous creature in Hogwarts at the time."

"That would be Hagrid's pet acromantula Aragog," said Lily frowning, remembering what Harry told her about his second year at Hogwarts. "Of course, I think this was one case where Voldemort was counting on the Ministry not looking deeply into this matter as if they had the matter researched, they would know to an acromantula would not be able to petrify the students."

"The Ministry didn't care about the facts obviously, they just wanted to find someone to blame and since the accused beast belonged to a half giant, the Ministry jumped on the opportunity," said Remus.

"No matter what the Ministry thought, the Dark Lord managed to get Hagrid expelled but not before he managed to stash his acromantula in the forest," replied Regulus. "The school remained open and the Ministry really didn't investigate in any farther, having found their suspect. Dumbledore, for his own reasons, interjected to keep Hagrid from being sent to Azkaban."

"Yes, Dumbledore would have seized an opportunity like this to gain someone's trust, but only if he could find a benefit," replied Sirius in a disgusted voice.

"Quite, dear brother," replied Regulus. "Tom decided it was too dangerous to open the Chamber as Dumbledore did in fact suspect his involvement in the whole scandal but chose to do nothing for whatever reason. Tom managed to find a resource on the creation of Horcruxes and the potential of being able to cheat death fascinated the Dark Lord and it also presented an opportunity to create an artifact that would allow the opening of the Chamber of Secrets later on. One element was missing, the fact that Tom needed to kill someone to split his soul and incase a part of it within a Horcrux.

_Over the past fifteen years, the Gaunt residence fell into more despair. It looked as if the slightest wind would topple the run down shack to the ground._

_Voldemort walked down the path towards the Gaunt house with a look that showed no expression. He had managed to slip away from the Orphanage in the evening. Walking up to the door, Voldemort pushed it open, allowing the sixteen year old wizard to step through the doorway. On the floor, dozens empty firewhiskey bottles were scattered around, along with a few moldy, half eaten sandwiches._

"_Who dares intrude!" hissed a wicked voice in Parseltongue and Voldemort stared into the kitchen to see a filthy man with ratty hair and nearly all of his teeth missing staring at him. He had a half full firewhiskey bottle in his hand and he looked quite drunk. He took in Tom's features. "How dare you come back to this house, you filthy flea ridden Muggle!"_

_Morfin Gaunt raised the firewhiskey bottle, a large ring visible on his hand and looked seconds away from busting it over Voldemort's head. Voldemort lazily flicked his wand and the bottle busted into hundreds of pieces of glass. Morfin yelped for looking at the wand. _

"_Now that I've got your attention," hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue. "I'd like to speak to you."_

"_You're not Riddle then," muttered Morfin. "You are a wizard, and a Parseltongue at that and…"_

"_What happened to Tom Riddle?" asked Voldemort in a calm voice. _

"_Well after my filthy slut of a sister decided to dishonor us by running off with him, he left the area for a couple of years but he came back just shortly after I was released from Azkaban," replied Morfin in Parseltongue. "An unfair sentence, as I should have been awarded an Order of Merlin for hexing a pompous self serving…"_

"_Riddle's back," hissed Voldemort. "I am correct to say that he is not far from here."_

"_Across the valley, in the big manor house," replied Morfin. "He still rides by this house sometimes, bold enough after corrupting my sister, making her dishonor our family but it's over and…"_

"_Imperio!" hissed Voldemort. Morfin Gaunt found himself put under the Imperius Curse. "You will remain right here, not moving until I return."_

_Morfin nodded in a robotic matter as Voldemort took his leave from the house before making his way up the pathway and moving across the valley quickly. He looked up and gazed upon Riddle manor. He double checked to make sure no one caught him coming in before using his wand to open the gates along with a silencing charm to muffle the creaks in the gate. Voldemort strode up the walkway, with his wand raised before he used an unlocking charm to cause the door to click open._

_Walking through the doorway and shutting the door behind him, Voldemort made his way down the long winding hallway until the sound of voices caught his interest, coming from the sitting room of Riddle manor. An unlocking charm allowed Voldemort entry and he saw two elderly Muggles along with a third Muggle in his late thirties who looked rather similar to Voldemort. They were dressed in extravagant Muggle clothes but Voldemort didn't pay too much attention to the fashion as he raised his wand, before he whipped his wand around shooting sinister looking black ropes out of it. The black ropes wrapped around the two elderly Muggles, trapping them._

"_Who are you?" asked Tom Riddle, as he looked at the sinister looking black haired boy that had trapped his two parents who gave a shriek but at this sign of movement, the ropes began to tighten even more. In fact, it seemed with every breath they took, the ropes grew tighter like a python until a loud snap echoed throughout the manor and the two elderly Riddles fell to the ground, crushed to death in less than a minute. Riddle looked at his now dead parents with a look that had a mixture of fear and confusion._

"_Farewell…Dad," replied Voldemort coldly as he pointed his wand at his father who looked like a dear in the headlights. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Riddle landed on the ground, dead. Voldemort reached into the pocket of his robes, before taking out an ordinary looking diary before pointing his wand at the door leading to the sitting room and casting a Muggle repelling charm. He took out the diary, and began to cast the rituals necessary to create his Horcrux. After that process was completed, he would dispose any evidence of the way he killed his grandparents. Then Voldemort planned on planting false memories into the head of Morfin Gaunt and swipe his ring, because Voldemort felt it was his by divine right due to being a proper wizard heir of Slytherin and not a filthy drunk living in his own filthy. _

"Why didn't Voldemort just use the Killing Curse on all three Riddles?" asked Mikey. "I mean, there could have been a chance that his false memories might not have worked and there could have been evidence…."

"He would have under normal circumstances but he only needed one Killing Curse murder to create the Horcrux. Three of them could have led to three distinct splits and the Horcrux could not have had the power the Dark Lord intended it to have," said Regulus. "Of course, while the soul splits for a time, if it isn't removed and placed in a Horcrux, it does reunify eventually. A murder is a rather temporary split and is somewhat evil, but actually going through with creating a Horcrux is an act of supreme evil."

"And Voldemort had no hesitations of creating a Horcrux when he was just sixteen," said Harry in a disgusted voice, amazed at how fast Voldemort turned from ambitious to evil.

"Yes, but as you found out, one Horcrux wouldn't have been enough for someone like the Dark Lord," said Regulus. "His thirst for true power would not stop at the magic boosts that one Horcrux would give him. Somehow he had to find out if there was a potential for more. He decided to try and determine if there was a possibility from this by asking the opinion of the teacher had had the most respect for, Horace Slughorn."

_Voldemort watched as several sixth and seven year Slytherins took their leave from a meeting with their Head of House, Professor Slughorn. He made sure all of them were out of an earshot before turning to Slughorn with a slightly calculating expression on his face that he wiped off his face when the Slytherin House head gave him his full attention._

"_Tom, it would be a good idea for you to head up to bed, after all it would reflect badly on you as a prefect if you were caught up after hours," said Slughorn in a fatherly voice._

"_Professor, I would like to ask you something before I head up to bed," said Voldemort in a calm voice._

"_Ask away then, Tom, I've always told you that I'm here to help," said Slughorn. _

"_Do you know anything about Horcruxes?" asked Voldemort_

_Slughorn's eyebrows rose at the question but he gave his large head a mighty shake._

"_Horcruxes, eh," replied Slughorn before looking at Tom. "Defense Against the Dark Arts project, yes."_

"_Of course, sir," replied Voldemort smoothly. "I came across them but the book was rather unclear what exactly they do."_

"_Well that's a very complex subject, I'm not sure where to begin," said Slughorn before smirking, offering Tom to sit down. "Horcruxes are very rare dark magical artifacts that contain a portion of the soul of a witch or wizard. They have been known to increase the powers of those attempting to make them along with what can be only described as immortality but they come with a high price. Not only do they have to be created with an act of pure evil, that is a ruthless murder, but the creation of them can go wrong."_

"_Exactly how so, sir?" prompted Voldemort. _

"_There have been accounts of wizards attempting to create these foul artifacts having been blown to pieces in the rituals to make them," said Slughorn in a somber voice. "Even if a Horcrux was completed successful, disastrous effects on the wizard's physical looks and sanity can take place. It is not magic to be done lightly as it has gone completely wrong so many times and I don't think it has gone completely right more than once or twice."_

"_So, if one Horcrux is powerful surely more can yield even more success should it go right," said Voldemort coolly, as if he was discussing a potential theory. "Like, for instance, if you split your soul into seven distinct pieces, and incase six of the pieces into Horcruxes successfully, the power would be something undreamed of."_

"_Merlin, Tom, seven pieces!" yelled Slughorn in a horrified voice. "That is unheard of, not that it cannot be done but since one Horcrux can lead to disastrous consequences, multiple Horcruxes, on the off chance they are created, could a person to become a completely insane killer, without any emotions whatsoever."_

_Slughorn took a deep breath before turning to Tom._

"_This is all hypothetical of course," continued Slughorn weakly. _

"_Absolutely Professor," replied Voldemort in a reassuring voice. _

"_Good, but it would be unwise to continue this line of discussing at this time as such discussion is forbidden at Hogwarts and it could lead to some uneasy questions for the both of us with the likes of Dumbledore," replied Slughorn. "Understand."_

"_Of course," replied Voldemort, who had what he needed. Slughorn had told him that it was possible to create multiple Horcruxes, just not recommended. Still, Voldemort did not plan on following the recommendations of others. On the contrary he played by his own set of rules. _

"I can't believe Slughorn didn't see through what Voldemort was trying to get out of him," said Lily, who thought better of the man who was one of her favorite teachers when she went to Hogwarts.

"You forget one important thing through," said Regulus smoothly. "During his time at Hogwarts, Riddle was one of the most charming students and managed to win the hearts of many of the teachers."

"But not Dumbledore," said Harry with a smirk. "He saw through all of Riddle's manipulations, well of course he would considering you can't beat someone who has been playing that particular game for years using his own methods."

"Dumbledore could have gotten Riddle kicked out at any time because it certainly seemed he suspected him," replied Ginny frowning. "Dumbledore could have done it, because even then he had quite a few people following what he was saying."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," replied Harry as if that solved everything.

"Yes, for whatever reason, Dumbledore didn't cut off Riddle at the knees when he could of," said the gruff voiced member of the Black Wand. "That turned out to be a major headache for Dumbledore in the end but that was still to come."

"The Dark Lord's final two years at Hogwarts passed rather quietly and he passed at the top of his year, getting nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations on his N.E.W.Ts," continued Regulus. "Many who didn't know better thought Riddle was on to great things at the Ministry. However, a few weeks after he left Hogwarts, he applied for a job at Borgin and Burkes."

"A shop, that if I'm not mistaken, has the rarest and in some case, darkest, magical artifacts, if I'm not mistaken, so there would be some deeper motive involved," said Master Splinter.

"A deeper motive indeed, as Tom seemed motivated to create more Horcruxes to add to the one from the murder of his father," continued Regulus. "Since his job was to buy artifacts for the shop so Burkes, the owner at that time, could sell them back to others for an inflated price, it created a perfect opportunity to locate artifacts tied to the founders of Hogwarts to create Horcruxes that would fit someone of the status of the Dark Lord."


	34. Chapter 34: Chronicles of Voldemort III

**Chapter Thirty Four: Chronicles of Lord Voldemort Part Three:**

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has two distinct trips we have managed to gain semi-conclusive records of, involving the acquisition of three artifacts that would eventually become his Horcruxes" continued a female member of the Black Wand. "The first such trip was less than a year out of Hogwarts, when You-Know-Who was ordered by Burke to pay a visit to the eccentric French wizard and magical artifact collector, Marquis LaDrone. LaDrone had a wide collection of priceless magical items dating back to the days of the Founders, many of which he obtained by quite nefarious means."

"So, we can assume that The Dark Lord found it a bit of a challenge to extract this artifact from the possession of Mr. LaDrone," said Regulus.

_In the mid 1940s, in Paris France, Voldemort paced through the open gates of an impressive looking manor. Burke told Voldemort to get Mr. LaDrone to part with some of his variable treasures, no matter what means he had to take. Voldemort was personally interested because someone who had a wide variety of magical artifacts would likely have at least one object that tied to the Founders of Hogwarts. _

_The door swung open on its own accord allowing Voldemort entry through the doorway. At the doorway, he saw LeDrone standing there with a paranoid look on his face, holding his wand, seeming ready to fire a hex at a second's notice. It seemed that whoever first decided the image of the stereotypical Frenchman had to have Marquis LeDrone in mind. The French wizard relaxed his wand when he saw it was just an eighteen year old boy standing in the doorway._

"_Ah, you must have been the representative that Mr. Burke had sent over to attempt to get me to part with some of my artifacts, yes," declared Mr. LeDrone calmly._

"_Yes, sir," replied Voldemort coolly. "I am just here on orders, to have a look around at the artifacts, and perhaps you would be able to part with a couple for a modest price."_

"_Ha, ha, from what I've heard, Mr. Burke has a different definition of the word modest than I," replied LeDrone with a hearty laugh. "He is a cheap little greasy tightwad, yes."_

"_It's not my place to say, I am just here to look at your incredible collection, Mr. LeDrone," said Voldemort in an even cooler tone yet, that hinted for LeDrone to drop the small talk. _

"_Oh yes but of course, where are my manners?" asked LeDrone as he pointed down the hallway. "Right this way, if you please, Mr. Riddle."_

_Voldemort followed LeDrone down a long, cavernous corridor in his manor. LeDrone stopped at the end of the corridor before turning to an open doorway to the side. He raised his wand before waving it back and forth three times._

"_Through the doorway, Mr. Riddle, we only have about thirty seconds before the security spells renew themselves," said LeDrone and Voldemort walked through with LeDrone following him quickly, down another corridor that had security trolls at various intervals, grunting while holding large clubs, looking as if they would bludgeon any intruders. _

_The corridor ended at a large metal door that looked to be reinforced with magic in a way that even the most powerful spells wouldn't even put a dent in it. LeDrone walked over before pulling out an ordinary Muggle key from the pocket of his robes and placing it in the lock of a large metal box on the left side of the door. The metal box swung open to reveal yet another key which LeDrone removed, placing the original key in his pocket. He walked over towards a panel on the right side of the door and placed the new key in the lock before twisting it counterclockwise. The panel opened up and LeDrone placed his right hand on the panel. A white luminous glow filled the corridor as the metal doorway swung inwards._

"_If anyone but me had gotten this far, they would not be alive for very long," said LeDrone in a slightly savage voice. _

"_What exactly happens if they do try?" asked Voldemort in morbid curiosity. _

"_Are you familiar with the beast called a Nundu, Mr. Riddle?" responded LeDrone calmly. _

"_It's a creature that resembles a leopard and has toxic breath that has wiped out entire villages," replied Voldemort, remembering learning about the beast in his seventh year Care of Magical Creatures class._

"_Well this vent will emit a substance nearly as toxic as Nundu breath," replied LeDrone in a crisp voice, pointing towards a vent on the top of the door. "Even if some sneaky wizard manages to bypass all of my security measures, along with getting past my killer security trolls, and try to gain access to the vault, it will be triggered. Oh yes, they will get inside, but that is the last thing they will ever do. The door will swing shut, trapping them inside this room which has only enough air for a couple of hours and the air that it does have will be poisoned with the substance from these vents. I of course find these measures necessary after all the difficult work I have gone through in obtaining my wonderful collection."_

_Voldemort nodded mutely in agreement. It would have taken quite some time to obtain such a collection by the means that LeDrone had been rumored to use. Still, Voldemort kept his mouth shut and his eyes open as LeDrone lead him into the room. Looking around, Voldemort saw several artifacts belonging to famous witches and wizards. They would have been worth a fair fortune but Voldemort didn't care too much for them due to the fact they did not belong to any of the four Hogwarts founders. Voldemort resigned himself to the fact that it might have been a wasted trip because he wouldn't find anything worthwhile and LeDrone surely would not part with any of his collection at the prices that Burkes would be willing to pay. _

_Before Voldemort's interest could totally wane, he spotted an impressive looking Pensieve sitting as the centerpiece of a shelf of various artifacts. The Pensieve was extremely familiar to Voldemort and as he leaned in for a closer glance, his suspicions appeared to have been confirmed. Still, Voldemort wished to confirm his suspicions further, so he turned to LeDrone to interrogate him about the Pensieve._

"_A fine piece of work, Mr. LeDrone," stated Voldemort, as he pointed to the Pensieve. "Very impressive but I can't shake the fact that I've seen a picture of this particular artifact in a book somewhere."_

"_Ah, Mr. Riddle, it is quite possible that you have, because she is a very famous artifact," declared LeDrone. "This fine little item once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was her personal Pensieve and it was rumored that when she knew she was dying, she placed all of her memories inside it. Some valuable information from what I've heard and the memories are still in the Pensieve; even through I have yet to have a chance to personally view the wide selection. Without the memories, this artifact would still be quite variable, but with them, the value cannot be measured in Galleons, Mr. Riddle."_

"_That valuable, Mr. LeDrone?" asked Voldemort coolly. _

"_More than you can ever imagine due to the sheer amount of knowledge inside that has been lost in the passage of time," answered LeDrone. "The only way I would part with such an item would if I was sold the combined assets of every magical family in France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, and Bulgaria and even only then, I would still be rather reluctant to part with such an item."_

_LeDrone gave a wheezy laugh for about a minute before growing suddenly serious._

"_Of course the only way someone would be able to get their hands on my priceless Ravenclaw Pensieve would be to resort to petty thievery and that will not most certainly work with my foolproof security measures," replied LeDrone. "Of course, who would be fool enough to rise up to the challenge with all the tales that they have heard about me?"_

_LeDrone turned to point out another artifact but Voldemort swiftly pointed his wand towards the French wizard's head and at that second, everything went black for Marquis LeDrone. _

"Several days later, Marquis LeDrone was found in his sitting room by the French Ministry of Magic, dead," concluded Regulus. "From all appearances, it looked as if he was bludgeoned to death by his own security trolls."

"Yet, Voldemort killed him and ran off with the Pensieve," replied Harry.

"Yes but the French government really didn't want to press the issue too much, as they were just regaining some control from the dark wizard Gridelwald," replied Regulus. "Not too much unlike the British Ministry, they decided it was best for them to latch onto the most convenient explanation possible."

"In other words, a complete distortion of the truth," said Sirius in disgust. "So, the Pensieve was all that Voldemort stole."

"The Pensieve was the only thing of value to the Dark Lord," replied Regulus curtly. "It was something that belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts and the fact that it contained memories of her knowledge just was an added bonus."

"Yes the knowledge would appeal to him," replied Lily. "He would have learned the knowledge and then destroyed the memories so no one else could accumulate the knowledge within the memories."

"I agree, Voldemort would not have wanted to share that knowledge with anyone else, especially if someone could use it to find a way to defeat him," said Ginny.

"Yes, but that's only speculation," said Raph in an impatient voice. "Do we actually know what Voldemort did with the memories after he stole the Pensieve?"

"The Dark Lord evidentially learned all he could from the memories and removed them from the Pensieve, before he used it as his third Horcrux," replied Regulus in a calm voice.

"Wait third Horcrux?" interjected Hailey. "We know about the diary but…"

"Voldemort did steal a ring from Morfin Gaunt and I would daresay he may have used that item as his second Horcrux," said Remus.

"That does make sense," muttered Harry.

"I was hoping you would pick up on that little fact, but yes I will confirm the ring is the second Horcrux and we do know the location of that particular item but that relvelation will come later," said Regulus.

Harry nodded calmly, the prospect of knowing the location of another Voldemort's Horcrux intriguing him greatly. It would put Harry closer to ending the reign of Lord Voldemort. Not that Harry expected that Voldemort's final defeat would happen within the next few weeks, months, or even years, due the craftiness of the Dark Lord. Finding another Horcrux would give a sense of progress, hope of a reversal of fortunes.

"There was another meeting that you said you had records of," prompted Mikey in an impatient voice.

"Ah yes, the acquisition of Horcruxes number four and five," replied Regulus. "One of which you have already acquired if I am not mistaken."

"Slytherin's locket," replied Harry calmly.

"Excellent, so about a sixth of your work is completed but back to the subject of the storied life of the Dark Lord," continued Regulus. "While there was nothing conclusive to tie the Dark Lord into the death of Marquis LeDrone, the Dark Lord planned his next move cautiously. He knew he had to make the most of his next actions, as two suspicious deaths days after he had visited a person would be rather suspect, even in the Wizarding World. He went among his business, managing to charm a few individuals into parting with their artifacts for a fraction of the price they were worth so Burke could sell them back for many times more than he paid. In any event, The Dark Lord visited an old, rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith, nearly a year to eighteen months after his meeting with LeDrone. Smith was an heir of Helga Hufflepuff, so Riddle was very interested in any heirlooms that belonged to her that he could get his hands on."

_Hepzibah Smith sat her rotund figure in a chair, dressed in pink robes with entirely too much makeup wearing on. She looked like an overblown cartoon character as an elderly house elf stood right to her side, happily pouring her a cup of tea._

"_Hokey, he'll be here any second, oh my I hope I look presentable enough, as a respected pureblood I have to look my very best to make a good impression," muttered Hepzibah frantically, as she turned to her elf. "Hokey, how do I look?"_

"_Dashing, Mistress Hepzibah," squeaked the house elf quickly. "Madam looks excellent."_

"_And not a moment too soon," said Hepzibah quietly as she heard the door creak open._

_Voldemort walked into the house, his face looking unnaturally pale from the creation of three Horcruxes. Each Horcrux seemed to be distorting Voldemort's handsome features but the increased magical power greatly outweighed any disfiguring side effects from the Horcruxes. His powers and his intelligence were still intact and Voldemort could care less what he looked like. _

_Those thoughts echoed through his mind as Voldemort stepped into Hepzibah Smith's kitchen, a dozen flowers clasped in his head as he walked up to the table where the old woman was sitting. _

"_I brought you flowers, m'am," said Voldemort in a quiet, polite voice._

"_Oh, Tom, you shouldn't have, you really do spoil this old lady," replied Hepzibah but Voldemort saw a flower vase awaiting on the table and suspected that Hepzibah almost expected this to happen. "Do sit down Tom and make yourself at home."_

_Voldemort handed Hepzibah the flowers before pulling a chair out and sitting right in front of her, with a casual, business like expression._

"_Tom, you look absolutely dead on your feet, that Mr. Burke is working you hard as always," tutted Hepzibah Smith as she pushed a plate of cakes. "Ever so pale, do have a cake my dear, you look positively dead on your feet."_

_Voldemort reached forward and took a cake with mild interest before absentmindedly taking a couple of bites. He decided to address the business that Burke had told him to when he was sent to the home of Hepzibah Smith._

"_Mr. Burke would like to increase his offer on the rare goblin made armor," said Voldemort in a business like tone. "He feels that five hundred galleons would be more than fair for that artifact."_

"_Tom, one would think you were only here for my artifacts," pouted Hepzibah._

"_It is my job, the life of a lowly assistant forces me to take this task," replied Voldemort in a dramatic voice. "I must do what I am set to do, as Mr. Burke is my employer."_

"_Oh, phooey on that Mr. Burke, I have something really interesting to show you Tom," said Hepzibah. "Something that I would never show him, as he would never give me a moment's piece for the rest of my days."_

_Voldemort looked up with a casually interested look. If Hepzibah Smith was going to show Voldemort what he thought she was, the rest of her days would not even be measured in days but he would wait and see. _

"_Can you keep a secret, Tom?" asked Hepzibah in an uncharacteristically serious voice._

"_I'll be happy to keep anything that Miss Hepzibah shows me secret," replied Voldemort calmly and Hepzibah gave a shrill girlish giggle before she turned to Hokey. _

"_Hokey, fetch our most precious treasure…in fact fetch both of them to show Tom," said Hepzibah. _

"_Yes, madam," replied Hokey and the house elf disappeared with a pop for a few seconds before reappearing with a box in each hand. She walked towards the table and placed the two boxes in between Voldemort and Hepzibah. _

_Hepzibah reached forward theatrically towards the box as Voldemort contorted his pale face into a rather curious expression but if one was to look deep into his eyes, they would sense a rather poisonous hint of greed. The box was opened by Hepzibah and she reached inside, before pulling out an impressive looking golden cup. On the front of the cup, there was a large badger that seemed to be the most prominent feature._

"_Impressive isn't it," said Hepzibah, mistaking Voldemort's calculating expression for one of curiosity. "This cup has belonged in my family for many generations, more than you can ever imagine."_

"_Badger, so that must mean it once belonged to…" muttered Voldemort but Hepzibah cut him off._

"_Helga Hufflepuff, yes, didn't I tell you that I was descended from her, Tom," said Hepzibah as she pointed to the cup with a smile. "All sorts of powers in this cup, although I have not gotten around to testing many of them. I just keep the cup nice and safe but you can see it would be a bad idea for Mr. Burke to know about such an item. He would badger me for it day and night, until he managed to purchase it from him."_

_Voldemort looked at the second box with a slightly hungry expression._

"_What is in the second box?" asked Voldemort in a casual voice._

"_Ah, my second most valuable treasure, Mr. Burke knows I have this one through but I daresay if he could get it back, he would in a heartbeat," said Hepzibah as she slowly opened the box and pulled out a locket with a large snake etched upon it._

_Voldemort stared at the locket, it had the mark of Salazar Slytherin etched upon it. It was an heirloom that rightfully belonged to him._

"_Burke acquired this item less then twenty years ago from a pregnant woman, quite far along, but quite the disgusting specimen," continued Hepzibah as Voldemort picked up the locket, examining closely. "I daresay she may have stolen it for money to survive but Burke managed to exploit her ignorance and purchase this item. The filthy woman had no clue at all that this locket was worth a small fortune. It cost me about a thousand galleons to purchase but it was well worth it, as this artifact is worth so much more."_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed into red slits when Hepzibah Smith mentioned his mother but they quickly returned as Voldemort further examined the locket._

"_That valuable," replied Voldemort calmly._

"_Oh yes, it is quite a priceless treasure," said Hepzibah as she reached forward and pulled the locket from Voldemort's hand, causing his eyes to narrow into red slits once again but he let go of the locket and allowed it to slide back into the old woman's hand. Hepzibah Smith stared at Voldemort with a concerned expression for a few seconds before speaking. "Tom for a second..perhaps a trick of the light."_

"_Yes, a trick of the light," whispered Voldemort coolly as he covertly reached into his robe, pulling out his wand and a vile full of slow acting poison. He quickly but quietly opened the vial as Hepzibah Smith placed both the Hufflepuff Cup and the locket back into their boxes. One switching spell later, and some of the liquid in Hepzibah Smith's tea glass was replaced by poison. Voldemort vanished the vial and the poison before stowing his wand away. _

_Hepzibah reached forward to grab her glass and raise it up to her lips, taking a gulp of her tea before turning to address Tom. _

"_Tell Mr. Burke that I may consider his offer on the goblin made armor, but only if he raises the price substantially," said Hepzibah as she took another drink of tea._

"_Of course," said Voldemort, who knew that once the poison took full effect in forty eight hours, he would return and obtain Hufflepuff's cup and the locket._

"Sure enough, two days later, Hepzibah Smith died," concluded Regulus.

"And when the Ministry found her, the cup and the locket were not there," said Leo.

"Well, they weren't discovered to be missing until days later, when the family members arrived to squabble about who gets what family heirlooms," continued the grizzled voice member of the Black Wand. "The official Ministry of Magic word was that Hepzibah Smith was accidentally poisoned by her own house elf, Hokey."

"Voldemort modified her memory as well, then," suggested Lily.

"Right," said Regulus. "Hokey gave a full and clear confession, so the Ministry felt that the matter was closed."

"They didn't suspect Voldemort at all then," prompted Harry. "Two murders where Voldemort was the last person to see the victim."

"Harry, you forget that there were already explanations for the murder so it would stand that the Ministry would not think that Lord Voldemort had visited the victims prior to their demise," said Master Splinter wisely. "Although the artifacts going missing would lead to one to suspect Voldemort of some sort of illegal act and I am astonished the Ministry of Magic did not put the fact that three magical artifacts went missing around the same time."

"Voldemort already had followers, who would have had other family members in high level positions in the Ministry, so who says he couldn't have called in a few favors and had the matter swept under the rug," said Don logically.

"That does seem like something underhanded Voldemort would do," said Raph as the others nodded in agreement.

"That theory is rather credible but we may never know exactly how the Dark Lord managed to not call a full blown Ministry of Magic investigation upon himself," said Regulus. "What we do know is that the Dark Lord resigned from Borgin and Burkes less than a month after his meeting from Hepzibah Smith and vanished. He traveled the world, learning any and all forms of magic he could, from some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the entire world. The knowledge he acquired from the Ravenclaw pensieve, while useful, was a thousand years old. For over a decade, he broadened his base of knowledge and came back with his soul permanently split into six distinctive pieces, five incased into Horcruxes, along with a few other smaller scale rituals that stretched his tolerance of how much magic he could use even further. He was ready for the next step, a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait a minute, Lord Voldemort, wanted of all things, a teaching position at Hogwarts," said Ginny, as if she could not believe she heard Regulus correctly.

"It sounds ludicrous at first but to the Dark Lord it made perfect sense for one simple reason," said Regulus. "He was one Horcrux short of his goal but not only that. Through all of his travels around the world, a relic of Godric Gryffindor eluded the grasp of one Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Did he find anything of Gryffindor's?" asked Harry.

"Well, no simply because he didn't get much further then requesting the teaching position from Dumbledore," said Regulus. "He wanted access to Hogwarts badly but Dumbledore would not have wanted the Dark Lord to influence any more of his students than he could help. Despite the fact that Dumbledore needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and due to his high grades in the subject, including a perfect Outstanding N.E.W.T., Dumbledore did not hire the Dark Lord, instead he decided to pass over the Dark Lord. In fact, Dumbledore outright told Riddle that he felt that he had some higher motive in mind and really didn't aspire to be a teacher."

"I bet that went over real well with Voldemort, with Dumbledore calling his bluff and all," remarked Mikey.

"Well, from that point forward, there was no Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who attended Hogwarts for more than a year," said Regulus. "In infamous curse on the position of Hogwarts, in other words."

"This alleged curse seems to be like a prophecy," said Lily coolly. "It only takes effect when people believe it to be true. Or someone is trying to manipulate the circumstances for their own benefit so that people are encouraged to believe that a curse exists."

Harry closed his eyes, deep in though, shaking his head. The word "Dumbledore" seemed to come to mind after his mother made that statement.

"So, Dumbledore denied Voldemort the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and then he put the curse on the job," said Sirius.

"The alleged curse," muttered Harry calmly. "A curse that we are only speculating that exists because a set of coincidental circumstances shortly after Voldemort was denied the job."

"The Dark Lord disappeared for a few more years after Dumbledore had denied him the job, regrouping and attempting to determine what his next mood would be," continued Regulus. "Disappearances and deaths slowly began to increase across magical Britain. At first, the attacks seemed to be scattered but they slowly increased with frequency. Many in the Ministry didn't figure out they had a brand new Dark Lord to replace the long departed Gridelwald until the Dark Lord's reign of terror was in full swing."

"In other words, too late, much too late," said Harry.

"Indeed, but that isn't to see those in the Ministry who worked for the Dark Lord didn't tried to shield his campaign from the eyes who opposed him for as long as they could manage," said Regulus. "However, Dumbledore suspected that Tom Marvolo Riddle and this new Dark Lord were one in the same, as many rumors had reached his ears and Dumbledore had useful spies in his own right that combed some of the more seedy places in the Wizarding world. This was the beginnings of the group called the Order of the Phoenix, which Dumbledore used to attempt to combat the Death Eaters, but was really more than a cover for something underhanded that Dumbledore was into at that time."

"Exactly what was that?" asked Harry.

"We aren't precisely sure, but it had something to do with rumors that were printed in the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore was dying in the late sixties and early seventies," replied Regulus. "Indeed, in the 1969-1970 Hogwarts school year, Dumbledore was seldom around, most of his duties were delegated to the deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. He only appeared at the opening feast and the closing feast, along with maybe only a handful of other times in the year. He looked inches away from death on those few appearances."

"That was the year before we went to Hogwarts and he looked perfectly fine then," said Sirius in a confused voice.

"Yes, there could have been dark arts rituals that he used to bring him back to life or since he was good friends with Nicholas Flamel, he could grabbed some Elixir of Life," prompted another member of the Black Wand.

"Somehow Dumbledore managed to either miraculously recover from dying or use some type of method to cheat death but almost a year later Dumbledore and the Dark Lord went face to face and dueled for the very first time," said Regulus.

_Flourish and Blotts were overflowing with young witches and wizards shopping for their books for Hogwarts schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with their parents. Many other students were walking the pathways around Diagon Alley, as the school year would be beginning in a couple of days. The sun was shining brightly outside high above Diagon Alley._

_The happiness was short lived as the windows out Flourish and Blotts exploded, with large fireballs souring into the store and firing the first several shelves of books to a crisp. The shoppers screamed in horror as the door was blasted open and several dark robed figures stepped into the store, wands pointing threateningly at the customers. _

"_No one move," said one of the figures. "Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards are put around this place and the Floo network has been blocked."_

_A few screams of fear and one seventeen year old wizard walked forward, shakily holding his wand._

"_You can't just barge in here and try and terrorize us…" started the wizard but he never finished._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled one of the cloaked figures and the wizard slid to the ground, dead. _

"_Never question us or you will be joining him on the ground," threatened another cloaked figure as three other cloaked figures were waving their wands in a complicated motion. "Soon we will know which of you are no good filthy Mudbloods and you will be put down like the animals you are."_

_A cloaked figure looked over his shoulder out the door as another more imposing figure walked towards the entrance._

"_The Master has arrived," hissed one of the figures. "The Dark Lord is here."_

"_All hail the Dark Lord," murmured the figures, as they stepped back, allowing the hooded figure of Lord Voldemort to step inside the shop, bowing to the ground._

"_Stand straight my Death Eaters," hissed Voldemort as a snake circled on the ground at his feet and then turning slowly to address the shoppers who stood petrified at the inhumane figure of Lord Voldemort. "I smell fear, which is an excellent trait to have when you face me. You will all be well to fear me as I am Lord Voldemort."_

_The store went quiet as several of the shoppers began to glow blue which caused Voldemort a great deal of pleasure. _

"_The Mudbloods have been marked," hissed Voldemort before turning to his Death Eaters. "Kill them all, slaughter any who are foolish to stand in your way."_

_The Death Eaters raised their wands but another loud bang echoed outside of Flourish and Blotts. Voldemort looked out the window._

"_Aurors," hissed Voldemort before turning to his Death Eaters. "Leave the Mudbloods to me and hold off the Aurors. Today's activities must not go unhindered."_

_The Death Eaters nodded before they climbed through the open windows and seconds later, multi colored jets of life sailed in every direction._

_Voldemort turned his attention to a young first year muggleborn but a jet of black light sailed through the window, catching the Dark Lord unawares and blasting him several feet through the air and right through the back wall of Flourish and Blotts. Voldemort managed to gracefully land on his feet and raise his wand._

"_Who dares curse Lord Voldemort?" thundered Voldemort._

"_I do, Tom," replied a quiet voice and Voldemort turned around, to see Albus Dumbledore _

"_Dumbledore," hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand. "You look well for someone who was rumored to be near death not long ago."_

"_The rumors of my upcoming demise have been greatly exaggerated, Tom," said Dumbledore._

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle is no more," hissed Voldemort angrily. "Lord Voldemort remains before you and will be the name of your killer." _

_Voldemort sent a large bright red jet of jagged light towards Dumbledore but Dumbledore casually erected a shield and caused Voldemort's spell to ricochet backwards towards Voldemort who disappeared into thin air before landing in front of Dumbledore and sent another spell towards Dumbledore but Dumbledore calmly deflected the spell once again._

"_Fight me, Dumbledore," hissed Voldemort and he sent an organ exploding curse towards Dumbledore but Dumbledore transfigured a rock into a working replica of the human heart and the curse caused the heart to burst into flames. _

"_I have nothing to gain, from defeating you, Tom, even through I could put you down easily," replied Dumbledore, as his twinkling blue eyes were fixed on Tom. _

_Voldemort shot the same sinister black ropes towards Dumbledore that he used to strangle his grandparents but Dumbledore sliced the ropes before they even reached his body. _

"_Put me down then, Dumbledore," hissed Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Dumbledore seemed to have seen that particular attack coming and disapparated, causing the curse to blow a hole through the tree where Dumbledore stood in front of. Dumbledore reappeared to Voldemort's side. _

"_You are nothing but mere rhetoric Dumbledore," said Voldemort softly. "Once upon a time you managed to get lucky by fluking your way to the defeat of Gridelwald but Gridelwald is merely an insect compared to Lord Voldemort. You prefer to manipulate others to do your bidding, because you love the influence too much and would do nothing to pollute it."_

_Voldemort sent another dark curse towards Dumbledore who used a stone shield to block it once again. _

"_Tom, you could have been great and you still can," said Dumbledore._

"_You kept my heritage from me, my rightful place as the heir of Salazar Slytherin," hissed Voldemort as conjured a razor sharp spike before he hurled it towards Dumbledore's throat but Dumbledore blasted the spike into fragments._

"_I did that for your own good, Tom," replied Dumbledore. "I can see I was right with my reasons now, as once you found out who you were descended from, it took you down a path of darkness."_

"_Dumbledore I played the charming little boy for years but eventually I did remove my mask," replied Voldemort. "Now it's time to remove yours so you can show the world what demons you have buried in your past."_

_Voldemort seemed to have hit a nerve within Dumbledore with those last few words although the Dark Lord was at a loss as to why. Dumbledore sent a jet of acid from his wand at Voldemort but Voldemort managed to erect a wall of ice cold water around him to block the attack. _

"_Tom, you need help and I can give it to you if you come with me," said Dumbledore but he pointed his wand towards Voldemort._

"_Where are you going to get me this help?" challenged Voldemort. "In Azkaban? I doubt that very much."_

"_The Aurors are rounding up your followers right now," said Dumbledore calmly as he pointed his wand towards Voldemort. "It would be beneficial if you join them, for your own mental health."_

_Dumbledore shot thick cords from his wand, wrapping around Voldemort's arms and legs. For a second, Dumbledore looked to have contained Voldemort but the Dark Lord contorted his body, before sending a large electrical wave the cords, blasting Dumbledore backwards and freeing Voldemort._

_Voldemort turned his attention to Flourish and Blotts where the Aurors were trying to evacuate the feared masses within. He pointed his wand towards the support structure in the book store and used a vanishing spell on it, causing the building to begin to crumble and the rubble to cave in on the shoppers and the Aurors. Voldemort quickly sent word to his Death Eaters to meet him back at headquarters. Dumbledore pulled himself up just as Voldemort disapparated._

"On that day nearly thirty people died in the destruction at Flourish and Blotts, with many others seriously injured," said Regulus.

"That was the year that Hogwarts had to open a week late but no one seemed to be giving information why, not even the Daily Prophet," said Remus.

"Voldemort collapsed the building on all those people just for a diversion to get away," summarized Harry calmly.

"That's what it looks like to me," said Ginny darkly.

"That was also the precise moment where the Ministry acknowledged there was a threat, as Dumbledore went faced to face with the mysterious Dark Lord," concluded Regulus. "Now while they had a name, the destruction of Flourish and Blotts caused many to be fearful of speaking his name. This was the perfect atmosphere of fear, one that the Dark Lord thrived on, one that built with each terrifying and mysterious demise or disappearance over the next decade. Leading to Halloween Night, Nineteen Eighty One."

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the room at the mention of that particular night but no one said a word until Regulus

"The night that Voldemort was though to be defeated, a night I am not going to dwell too much on because morning will be coming in a couple of hours and you do know the story all too well," said Regulus. "I will say this based on what I have found out in second hand accounts from when Voldemort returned to power. The fact that he failed to kill a simple toddler unhinged the Dark Lord to the point of near insanity, something that even the strain of multiple Horcruxes had failed to do."

"He was obsessed in avenging that defeat from that day forward," said Harry, remembering his encounters with Voldemort.

"Yes, there could be something to be said that your demise made the total control of Magical Britain secondary to an extent, and many Death Eaters may have realized this, but feared the Dark Lord too much to voice their opinion," said Regulus. "The fact that he wanted to use your death to make his sixth and final Horcrux."

"What precisely did Voldemort want to use to make this Horcrux?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid we have yet to find that out," said Regulus calmly. "We have reason to believe that shortly before he returned to his body that he created the final Horcrux."

"Great, just great," said Raph. "We know what five of the Horcruxes are but the sixth one is not known."

"We are looking into it," replied a female member of the Black Wand. "However, we do have the knowledge where you may be able to find two of the Horcruxes."

"The first one is the ring but Potter, you did receive a cryptic message some time ago, didn't you?" asked Regulus.

"Something about one seventh being found at where a Riddle was once enchanted or something along those…lines," trailed off Harry before blinking. "The ring is hidden somewhere on the Gaunt property isn't it?"

"That does make sense, Merope Gaunt doused Tom Riddle with a love potion so he might be considered to be enchanted," said Hailey.

"I will confirm your theory about where the ring is located but we must get to the other Horcrux," said Regulus. "The diary of course was given to one of the Dark Lord's trusted Death Eaters but the Pensieve was as well about a year before his death. My charming cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were told to keep the Pensieve safe and we may believe it may still be in the ruins of Lestrange Manor, which of course was destroyed in an altercation between the Aurors and the Lestranges."

Harry nodded, two potential locations for two of the Horcruxes, but Harry knew that Voldemort would not give up items that contained pieces of his soul without a fight. Even the densest Gryffindor first year could figure out that he would have layers upon layers upon lethal defenses where the Horcruxes were located to keep intruders out and that was probably only the start what Voldemort was willing to do to protect his Horcruxes.

"You have all that you need from us Mr. Potter and rest assure that we will get in touch with you should we find any other information we feel you need to know," said Regulus as he flicked his wand and a sickening cloud of green smoke filled the room, causing Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, Master Splinter, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Ginny, Hailey, and Harry to not see the Black Wand members. When the smoke cleared, Regulus and his Black Wand cohorts were gone.

"Not even so much as a goodbye," muttered Ginny, shaking her head. "Harry?"

"I know more about Voldemort than I did several hours ago," said Harry calmly as he moved towards the door. "Useful and we do know exactly what five of his six Horcruxes are."

The group left the building, thinking about what they had learned about Voldemort tonight as they left to head off to bed.

Some time later, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fred and George Weasley sprinted down the corridor, with grins on their face. Umbridge thought she could push them around but they got the better of her. The entire corridor in front of Umbridge's office was turned into a swamp.

"Umbridge seemed a bit steamed at us," said Fred.

"She doesn't know to take a joke does she," said George.

"She deserved it after all she's done," continued Fred.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" bellowed an angry voice which prompted Fred and George to raise their wands.

"It looks like she brought the entire Inquisitorial Squad with her," muttered George.

"Excellent," said Fred rubbing his hands together. "They will all be perfect test subjects for our new animal crackers."

"Quite true my dear brother," replied George as the Inquisitorial Squad, Umbridge, and Filch reared around the corner, with wands out or in Filch's case, a whip.

"I'm ready Professor," replied Filch in ecstasy. "Ready to whip some respect into these twin monsters. Let me at them, so I can have my way with them."

Fred and George exchanged disgusted looks as Umbridge stepped forward.

"Right, Mr. Filch, you two could come quietly or we will not hesitate to use force," said Umbridge in a sickeningly sweet voice that disgusted Fred and George just as much as that inadvertently disturbing comment Filch made.

"Come quietly," said Fred.

"Hmm let us think," replied George in a mock insightful voice, looking at his twin.

"No, I don't think we will," said Fred.

"Doesn't seem to go with our style, does it?" continued George.

"Very well, you filthy little blood beasts will know what the penalty is for defiling my school," replied Umbridge savagely. "Inquisitorial Squad, take them out."

Fred and George tossed two animal crackers at the ground which exploded, covering the Inquisitorial Squad, Umbridge, and Filch in dust before their forms contorted. Umbridge morphed into a toad, where the Inquisitorial Squad turned into sheep, and Filch became a filthy looking mouse.

"An interesting side effect," said Fred as the Inquisitorial Squad let out a loud "bah" in disgust. "Don't worry through; your transformation will wear off."

"Eventually," continued George.

"In a day or so," concluded Fred happily.

"In the most chaotic matter possible, most likely," added George and at that moment, the form of the Master of Chaos himself, Peeves, appeared in midair. The poltergeist bounced in the air, happily.

"I knew my chaos sense was tingling," said Peeves happily as he looked at Umbridge with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which made the toad croak in fear and attempt to hop away. Peeves cackled and went at Umbridge.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave," said George.

"Yes, I doubt that we would be welcome here any longer after turning the Headmistress and her minions into animals," continued Fred as they removed their broomsticks from their bags before blasting a hole through the wall. The twins mounted their broomsticks and blasted off into the night.

Peeves cackled as he grabbed Umbridge before bouncing the toad off the walls of Hogwarts.

"Toad pinball, weeee!" cackled Peeves madly as Umbridge bounced madly off the walls.

"Bah!" declared the sheep angrily.

As Fred and George Weasley flew into the night, the following message was etched into the sky for all to see.

**Shop at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, located at Number Ninety Three Diagon Alley. Ask about our Anti-Umbridge discounts! **


	35. Chapter 35: Destination Hogwarts Part I

**Chapter Thirty Five: Destination Hogwarts Part One:**

Hermione was slumped against the wall, her face covered in muck and her robes rather tattered. The Inquisitorial Squad had knocked her around just moments ago before deciding to move on to torture the other muggleborns. Many of the muggleborns down in the deepest, most foul part of Hogwarts had mentally given up. Their spirits were truly and utterly broken from the nearly three and a half months of being told of their utter worthlessness and being bullied by the pureblood supremacists that made up the Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione could count the times she heard many younger students scream in terror but she could not reassure them that things were going to get better, because she was rapidly being broken down mentally herself. Not only did Hermione not know when Harry was coming back, but she didn't know if he was ever coming back. From what Hermione managed to gather from few Daily Prophets she managed to swipe, the blasted newspaper was painting Lucius Malfoy gaining a glorious victory and running off the evil, vile, cowardly Harry Potter out of the magical world. The papers remarked that the world is safe thanks to Malfoy's heroic efforts and Harry Potter proved not to be the hero that he falsely portrayed himself to be. Rather, he was nothing but a spineless coward assassin who fought in the shadows and ran in terror when a face to face fight presented itself.

The thought of such ludicrous statements being made gave Hermione the urge to kick someone or rather someone.

"Well, it looks like you filth remain living for another day, as the Dark Lord has not given us the order to exterminate you all," said a member of the Inquisitorial Squad harshly. "Soon, however, we will put you out of our misery and you will not be able to foul up our magic with your dirty blood any longer."

"And don't expect Harry Potter to bail you out this time, he's gone chicken and fled the might of the Dark Lord," replied Warren MacNair. "The Boy-Who-Lived should be renamed the Coward-Who-Retreated."

The Inquisitorial Squad laughed wickedly as Hermione scowled at them, with most of the muggleborns looking on with either fearful looks or looks of indifference.

"Admit it Granger, your friend has decided to run off," continued MacNair with a leer.

"Harry isn't afraid of Voldemort, " said Hermione in a definite and MacNair swung his fist towards Hermione's face, busting her right in the mouth. Hermione slid to the ground, with a split lip.

"How dare you utter the Dark Lord's name, you Mudblood bitch!" bellowed MacNair looking down at Hermione with contempt. "Rest assure, we will suggest to the Dark Lord that you die first once he wipes you all out."

"You are lucky that we have to make sure everyone is out of the hall for the Ministry approved assessment of the wards around the school later today," screeched Pansy Parkinson as the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad exchanged significant looks. "Otherwise, we'd polish you off right now."

"Come now, Professor Umbridge ordered us to have these hallways well cleared as the assessment starts at three o' clock," barked MacNair and with that, the members of the Inquisitorial Squad took their leave.

"Their right, You-Know Who's going to kill us all and Potter is afraid to face him once again," said a third year girl.

"Harry is not afraid of anyone and HIS NAME IS VOLDEMORT!" yelled Hermione losing her temper. "Hasn't Harry taught any of you anything? It isn't over, Voldemort won't win unless you let him win and by foolishly being afraid of a silly name, you are letting Voldemort roll right over. Granted, you should take him seriously, but cowering at the sound of his name will not help anyone. That is how he nearly took over the first time, if Harry's mother had not performed that spell, Hogwarts may be some institute for junior Death Eaters by not and they could very well be over running the world and…."

Hermione stopped short, something hitting her like a blunt object.

"Voldemort's coming here today," muttered Hermione darkly. "He's coming here today."

The muggleborns screamed in terror and started to get up to their feet.

"The assessment is just a cover up, Voldemort is planning to exterminate us all today and…" said Hermione as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her two way mirror. The time to call Harry was right now. Hermione looked at the mirror with a determined look on her face. "Harry Potter. Harry. Are you there Harry?"

The mirror remained blank as Hermione looked at the mirror with a terrified look on her face.

"Harry, please answer if you can hear me, we need your help now more than ever," replied Hermione in a shaky voice.

"I highly doubt Potter is cowering in your mirror, Granger," muttered a fourth year student but Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, please, Voldemort is coming, Lord Voldemort!" cried Hermione, becoming more frantic by the second.

There was still nothing on the mirror. Hermione slowly lowered her arm, her lip trembling. Harry wasn't going to answer her call for help.

Back in the Potter residence basement in New York, Hailey and Ginny looked around frantically.

"He's around here somewhere," muttered Ginny, keeping her voice down, as she had her wand out and looked around cautiously.

A loud clattering noise appeared and Hailey grinned as she saw the form of her brother in the shadows.

"Looks like you goofed Harry," replied Hailey with a wicked grin as she raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

The stunning spell shot towards Harry but it appeared to have passed through the form of the Boy-Who-Lived before it vanished in mid air.

"Blasted holographic projection spell!" yelled Hailey and a spell flew from out of nowhere which she dodged as Ginny swerved around from the other side, looking for the source of the attack. She looked up and saw Harry standing on top of a stack of boxes.

Ginny shot a leg locking curse towards Harry but Harry dodged out of the way and send a hex of his own which Ginny quickly blocked with a shield spell. This counter gave Harry a chance to duck around and throw a full body bind curse. Ginny cursed under her breath as her arms and legs snapped together and she fell backwards onto the padded mats that were lined against the basement.

Hailey looked frantic, she now was alone against her brother and she raised her wand, before saying the first spell that came to mind.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Hailey and much to her surprise, Harry's wand zoomed out of his hand but Hailey's glee was rather short lived as a shuriken flicked from Harry's sleeve, impacting on the ground. A loud bang echoed throughout the basement and it was filled with purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hailey found herself wrapped in ropes and her wand on the floor out of her reach.

Harry nodded his head before cancelling the spells on Hailey and Ginny. The two girls scrambled to their feet.

"I think that's an excellent place to end today," said Harry. "Today, I have showed you that even if someone has the advantage in numbers, they are not guaranteed victory over their foes."

"You caused us to concentrate our attacks in separate directions, thus minimizing our effectiveness and allowing you to dispose of us separately," replied Ginny, nodding her head.

"And when I disarmed you, you let me do it," replied Hailey slowly. "You made me think I had you at a disadvantage and you used that distraction to plan another attack on me, one that was completely successful I might add."

"Precisely," said Harry calmly. "Now, I wouldn't worry about you two not being able to defeat me in these little practice sessions, as I have many, many, many more years of training than you have and I have picked up much in that time. Still, you are improving and I say you should be able to defend yourself in a fair fight. Of course, there are many that aren't interested in the prospect of a fair fight."

Harry walked over to the table where his two way mirror was sitting protected so it did not get smashed in the course of battle. As he walked over, Harry spotted that the mirror was glowing slightly so he stepped over quickly and put the mirror in his hand.

"Harry please…" started Hermione on the other end of the mirror before she saw that Harry had answered. "Harry, I've been trying to contact you for almost twenty minutes. Thank Merlin you finally answered."

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry wearily, he knew that Hermione was worked up about something and he sensed that it was bad news.

"The Ministry says they are planning an assessment of the wards around Hogwarts but I think it's a cover for something else, something more sinister," said Hermione quickly, without taking a breath.

"Voldemort!" yelled Harry quickly.

"Harry, how did you ever…?" began Hermione but Harry raised his hand to silence his friend.

"I'll explain later," muttered Harry. "What time is this alleged assessment due to start?"

"Well the Inquisitorial Squad mentioned that they needed to clear the hallways by three o' clock," answered Hermione promptly.

Harry tapped his wand to his watch to reveal the time in Britain. It was twenty after two, so no doubt Voldemort would be planning to move in.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Hermione, tell no one and leave your mirror on so I can track your location," said Harry as he placed his mirror in his pocket before turning to Hailey and Ginny. "Voldemort is going to Hogwarts, the theory that he wants something from that school I had is right. I'm going there right now to try and stop him."

"Alone?" asked Ginny. "Aren't you going to call in backup from the resistance group?"

"No time, this was rather sudden, I need to get to Hogwarts now, Voldemort may already have arrived outside of Hogsmeade," muttered Harry as he headed up the stairs with Hailey and Ginny following closely behind him, struggling to keep up as Harry quickened his pace across the kitchen and made a sudden turn before heading up the stairs towards his bedroom where his Portus-Amulet was located.

"Then, I guess we're going to have to come with you," replied Hailey calmly and those words caused Harry to stop suddenly just seconds after he swung his door open.

"No," replied Harry calmly. "I can handle this myself and besides, I don't want either of you two endangering yourselves."

"Harry, I thought you told us that we could handle ourselves in a fair fight," said Hailey coolly.

"Yes I did but fighting Death Eaters is the furthest thing from a fair fight and you'll end up getting hurt. Do you think I can live with myself if either of you got hurt?" asked Harry in a serious voice. "Do you think I want that on my conscience?"

"You don't," replied Hailey calmly. "However, we don't either."

"Yes, if you got yourself seriously hurt or killed by going into a battle alone against Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters, and I let you go, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," said Ginny seriously. "Last time you fought against Voldemort, along with contending with all of his Death Eaters, you came back battered. It could have been worse and if you go into it alone there is a chance that you might not fare as well this time."

Harry sighed, he had taught Hailey and Ginny well. Too well, as they had succeeded into guilt tripping him into allowing them to grudgingly come alone.

"I know I'm going to regret this but I guess you two can come with me but under one condition," said Harry calmly and Ginny and Hailey looked up, at Harry seriously. "If I tell you to leave, to save yourselves and get help, no matter what happens to me, if I tell you to save yourselves, you will leave."

"But Harry…" started Hailey and Ginny looked very much like she wanted to make similar objects but Harry raised his hand in the air to silence both of them.

"Do you want to come or not?" asked Harry crisply as he raised placed his Portus-Amulet on his neck, before placing his bag over his shoulder.

Ginny and Hailey nodded in agreement.

"So, you are then agreeing with what I have requested of both of you," replied Harry.

A brief pause of maybe five to ten seconds but Ginny nodded her head, with a bit of an apprehensive look on her face and Hailey grudgingly followed suit.

"Hold on tight," muttered Harry and Hailey and Ginny obeyed before Harry activated his Portus-Amulet and they felt themselves pulled from Harry's bedroom.

Harry, Ginny, and Hailey landed with a thud, causing filthy water to splash upwards.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Hailey.

"The sewers underneath Hogsmeade," replied Harry. "We couldn't teleport straight in as I didn't want to trigger any detection wards."

Harry looked forward, pulling out his mirror and tracking Hermione's location through it. The mirror told Harry to move southwest and Harry pointed in that direction, with Hailey and Ginny following closely behind, their wands cautiously held out in front of them. It would have been easier with the Marauder's Map but that particular tool was in Harry's trunk in the chamber deep underneath the Slytherin library.

Back underneath Hogwarts, Hermione's eyes darted around; looking for any sign of Harry but her heart sank as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the place where the muggleborns were forced to live. The wicked looking face of Warren MacNair walked in, lead by his cronies who walked around, to properly face the muggleborns.

"Well, the hallways our cleared and we needed to make sure you filth was still here," remarked MacNair as the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed. "Enjoy your last few minutes alive as Hogwarts will be assessed and plunged of all flaws within but not by the Ministry but by the Dark Lord!"

Several people shrieked in terror as Hermione clenched her fist over her wand.

"I mean who could stop the Dark Lord now!' exclaimed MacNair boldly and at those words, the wall behind the Inquisitorial Squad blew open, revealing a large doorway size hole. Fragments of rock scattered everywhere and when the dusty cleared, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey stood right in front of the hole, with their wands raised.

MacNair backed up; looking as if he had seen a ghost and the other Inquisitorial Squad members wore similar expressions of shock and terror.

"I'm back," declared Harry calmly and this caused the Inquisitorial Squad to quickly bolt towards the nearest entrance, recklessly tripping over each other but Harry quickly raised his wand, causing a huge wall of fire to materialize over the doorway, blocking their own entrance.

"So, Potter, you've come back, the Ministry of Magic will be rather pleased that you have returned, as will the Dark Lord, and…" started MacNair but Hailey, Ginny, and Harry promptly shot ropes out of their wands, wrapping them around the Inquisitorial Squad, causing them to fall to the ground, completely bound and their wands out of reach. Harry waved his wand, putting all of the Inquisitorial Squad members under a silencing charm.

"I am not about to be humbled by a group of tenth rate Death Eaters who are barely qualified to pick up Voldemort's dry cleaning," said Harry crisply as the Inquisitorial Squad squirmed against their bonds before turning to the muggleborn students. "Don't any of you worry, Voldemort will not get down here, I will make sure of that. Just stay put and don't move. The world will know the Dark Lord is back and they will also know that the Minister of Magic is one of his highest ranking Death Eaters after today."

Harry quickened his pace, once again wishing that he had the Marauder's Ramp. If he remembered correctly, this particular stairway led upwards towards the Great Hall.

"Be careful," muttered Harry. "Hopefully, I can catch Voldemort entering the school but there is a pretty good chance that he is already entered the school or has found another way out."

Harry cautiously swung open the doorway leading to the Great Hall, before cautiously stepping inside. He looked from side to side, craning his head upwards before waving Hailey and Ginny inside.

"It's quiet," whispered Ginny.

"Too quiet," muttered Hailey.

"Don't jinx it," hissed Harry as he looked forward and heard a whooshing sound as the trio stepped towards the center of the room.

"Great, Foot Ninjas," said Ginny sarcastically as a group of about seven ninjas began to circle them. "That's about all we need right now."

"Prepare to defend yourselves," said Harry but the ninjas raised their hands up before they pressed the center of their uniform. The ninjas vanished into thin air with that action. "Damn it, not just Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas!"

"Well, that's just great, they disappeared," remarked Hailey. "How can we fight something that is invisible?"

"We might not be able to see them but they are there, right Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded absentmindedly while wondering exactly how that infernal cloaking device was working in the highly magical environment that was Hogwarts. Before Harry could think much more on this, he felt an invisible punch connect with his face, causing him to spiral to the ground. Ginny went spiraling down to the ground beside him and she screamed, clutching her side, apparently kicked into the ribs. Hailey was hoisted up the ground and promptly flung across the room. Harry put his hands to block another blow but he was dragged over by his legs and flipped into the air. Over by a suit of armor, an axe was pulled from it and it quickly swung towards Harry invisibly. Harry expertly blocked it with his weapon. The clang of metal echoed throughout the Great Hall many times before Harry managed to kick the axe free from the grip of the invisible assassin.

A chair lifted up from the air and swung towards Ginny, who managed to avoid the swing but another swing caused her not to be too lucky as she spiraled to the ground. Hailey felt something grab her by the throat. She choked underneath the pressure and Harry leapt up and kicked something solid, knocking the Foot Tech Ninja away from his sister. Ginny was down on the ground and rolled out of the way before her face could be stomped by her invisible assailant. Hailey, Ginny, and Harry got to their feet, before standing in a circle with their backs pressed to each other, swinging at invisible air. This method attack did not have any attack as a back hand shock from thin air struck Hailey, causing blood to splatter to her nose. Two invisible hands grabbed Ginny's hair and flung her right over one of the tables in the Great Hall. Harry bent down, reaching into his bag, valiantly hoping that he had a pair of heat vision goggles inside but he was stalled by a blow striking him full force in the chest. Hailey dropped down right next to Harry and rolled underneath the table where Ginny was thrown over minutes ago. Harry pulled himself to his feet, putting his back to the table and kicked off at invisible air but Harry's ankles were grabbed and they hoisted Harry up. The ninjas held up Harry for a few seconds before letting him drop. Harry felt his side kicked before Hailey and Ginny pulled him off underneath the table.

"Outnumbered by seven to three," said Ginny. "There has got to be someway we can skew the odds."

"It isn't the odds that's the problem, it's the circumstances of fighting against seven deadly assassins we can't see," muttered Harry.

"Well, maybe if they couldn't see us as well, the fight would be a little fairer!" snapped Hailey.

"That's it," replied Harry as he reached forward and thankfully managed to pull his bag underneath the table. He reached into the bag, pulling out a smaller drawstring bag that contained glistening black power. Harry scooped a handful of the powder out before tossing it into the air and in a blink of an eye; the Great Hall became pitch black.

A loud crashing sound promptly echoed throughout the Great Hall and soon after, sparks flew upwards, causing light to become visible through the darkness for the briefest of seconds. More sounds echoed throughout the Great Hall and several bodies thumped to the floor in the darkness. A slashing sound in the darkness was followed by a shrieking sound and by a sizzling sound that caused more sparks to fly high into the air. A couple more loud crunching sounds blasted in the black air which slowly faded back into light as Hailey, Ginny, and Harry stood over the motionless forms of seven Foot Tech Ninjas or more precisely what was left of them.

"Wow," muttered Hailey, as the sickening smell of burnt flesh filled the air, before following Ginny and Harry in stepping over the electrocuted remains of the Foot Tech Ninjas. "Exactly what did you do to make it go all dark, Harry."

"Instant Darkness Powder," answered Ginny as Harry nodded in agreement. "I overheard Fred and George thinking about importing it in from Peru, rather useful in making a quick escape in the darkness or at least in this case, evening the odds in a fight against Foot Tech Ninjas."

"Fortunate that you had some, Harry," remarked Hailey.

"A good ninja…" started Harry.

"Is always prepared for any possible situation!" finished Hailey, as she knew this statement by heart, as Harry had repeated it to both her and Ginny a multitude of times. "Did you know these goons were going to end up getting electrocuted when we knocked them out?"

"No, but I'm not surprised," said Harry cautiously levitating the burnt out cloaking element from the Foot Tech armor. "This cloaking device looks to have been wired with a heavy quantity of electricity to work under the heavily magical environment that is Hogwarts. It did the job well enough but at the same time, once they got short circuited in the battle, they led to the Foot Tech Ninjas being zapped with a lethal electrical shock."

Harry dropped the cloaking device down to the ground before picking up his bag, placing it over his shoulder, and motioning Hailey and Ginny to follow him. He now had concrete proof that Voldemort and the Shredder were working together, all of his evidence previously had been merely circumstantial.

Still, Harry couldn't ponder on this for long, as stopping Voldemort from acquiring whatever he was trying to acquire was of the foremost priority.

Up in the library, the imposing form of Lord Voldemort stepped into the deserted library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thanks to Wormtail's knowledge of the school's passageways, Voldemort managed to sneak a group of his Death Eaters through a passageway close to the Hogwarts library. Voldemort hadn't been in the school for nearly forty years, so his knowledge of the layout was rather spotty. The group of Death Eaters that snuck in with the Dark Lord was guarding the corridors close to the library, while another group of Death Eaters who had snuck in under the cover of being Ministry of Magic Aurors along with a group of Saki's ninjas, was setting up roadblocks at strategic points throughout the school. The chances that anyone would detect Voldemort's plan was slim to none, but Voldemort felt only fools played the odds and he wasn't taking any chances, especially after he didn't kill Harry Potter when he had him tied up and at a disadvantage almost a year ago.

Walking forward, Voldemort stepped down the row he was looking for. Waving his wand, a large glass cylinder on the book shelf glowed light blue. His thin mouth contorted into a travesty of a smile. The scrolls that Voldemort wanted were in that cylinder but it was going to take some time to pull them from the shelf.

Voldemort began muttering a dark arts ritual under his breath, taking the necessary steps to remove the protections around the glass cylinder containing the scrolls. It would take some time but the wait was more than worth it as far as Voldemort was concerned. When the cylinder was free, access to unheard power would be all Lord Voldemort's for the taking.

Harry crept in the shadows, on his toes and preparing to defend himself at a moments notice. In the next corridor, the coast appeared to be clear, so Harry motioned Hailey and Ginny to follow him. The two girls crept cautiously in the shadows, following Harry around. Harry stopped suddenly as there appeared to be some type of foreign and strange magic surrounding the area in that particular corridor. To test his theory, Harry reached into his bag and flung a dagger in between the two suits of armor on either side. Sure enough, sinister bolts of yellow light blasted from the suits, melting the dagger once it flew between them.

"We can't get through," said Ginny in a desperate voice.

"Actually we can, we just have to disable these two homicidal suits of armor," replied Harry coolly as he waved his wand around his head in a circular motion, casting the holographic projection charm. A holographic duplicate of Harry materialized in mid air and Harry willed the hologram to step in between the two suits of armor.

Sure enough, the two suits of armor charged up. Since the hologram was knock solid, the jets of light passed through the hologram and blew the two suits of armor directly to bits. Harry stepped forward, as the strange magic he sensed faded into the air, absorbed with all the other magic around Hogwarts.

"I don't think we need to worry about anything else up this corridor," said Harry calmly as they walked the rest of the distance down the corridor.

The trio passed down two more sets of corridors without any incident but at the end of the third corridor, they ran into a small stumbling block.

"It appears as if the properties of this door have been magically altered in a way that you cannot under any circumstances open it from the outside," whispered Harry. "I also sense a presence not far from other side of the door."

"Death Eaters," muttered Hailey darkly.

"Probably," affirmed Harry as he looked off to the side. "I'm pretty sure I can go around and open the door from the other side. You two stay put and be prepared to make a break for it if this door opens from the inside. I don't know how many Death Eaters or even what else could very well lurk behind this door."

"Why can't we come with you?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Because the passageways I am going to navigate are a bit difficult to navigate unless you know exactly where you are going," replied Harry calmly as he walked towards a tapestry. "You two stay here. It should only take me maybe three or four minutes, maybe slightly more. Remember, if that door opens and it isn't me, flee."

Harry removed his Portus-Amulet and handed it to Hailey before he pulled back the tapestry before disappearing behind the tapestry. Harry's footsteps slowly faded into nothingness as Hailey and Ginny looked at the door apprehensively. Footsteps echoed after a couple of minutes. Ginny and Hailey raised their wands before stepping back. The door creaked open and a figure dressed in black robes wearing a mask.

"INTRUDERS IN THE HALLWAY!" screamed the figure as before firing a curse at Hailey and Ginny but they scattered. "Darthmorth, Avery, Yaxley, MacNair, help me subdue these two girls."

Hailey raised her wand to activate the Portus-Amulet but a spell blasted her wand out of her hand, causing it to skid down the hallway. She turned around to see Ginny put up a shield charm to block an organ rupture curse from one of the Death Eaters. Before Hailey knew it, a large hand grabbed a handful of hair and twisting her head slightly, she saw a large sharp axe held a few inches away from the back of her head, threatening to decapitate her at the slightest movement.

Ginny looked up in horror as two large Death Eaters grabbed an arm a piece. She tried to raise her wand to hex them but a third Death Eater grabbed her wand. He already had Hailey's in his hand.

"I'm don't think you will be needing that much longer, my dear," declared the sleazy voice of Evan Darthmorth as the two Death Eaters holding Ginny's arms cackled mindlessly. Ginny tried to kick Darthmorth but the two Death Eaters pulled her back and Darthmorth taunted her from a safe distance. "Bring these two fugitives to the Minister of Magic, he will be very pleased with our efforts today but I must say it is a shame that Harry Potter decided to send you two bints and did not muster up the courage to face us himself."

Ginny felt a small ray of hope. The Death Eaters did not know Harry was there, so if Harry could still catch them by surprise. The Death Eaters dragged Hailey and Ginny through the doorway where Lucius Malfoy, also masked, was waiting for them.

"We have them, Minister," announced one of the Death Eaters that was holding Ginny in a rough voice.

"So, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Hailey Potter, and Mr…wait, I'm sorry, it looks as if Mr. Potter is still hiding in exile as he is not present," drawled Lucius Malfoy in a silky voice. "It looks as if I, Lucius Malfoy, the head of the noble and ancient Malfoy family have done what many before me have tried. I have run Harry Potter off and prevented him from meddling in the affairs of proper wizards no longer."

The Death Eaters cackled wickedly as Ginny attempted to squirm free and terror began to fill her as Harry had not managed to make it through the passageways to this area yet. MacNair had put his axe away but he now had his forearm tucked underneath the chin of Hailey in a matter that he could break her neck if she tried to squirm free.

"The Dark Lord will be much displeased that Harry Potter had not come out of his little hidey-hole and allow the Dark Lord the pleasure of killing him," continued Malfoy. "However, you two will be a nice consolation prize and I will present the both of you to the Dark Lord as a gift so he can do with you as he pleases."


	36. Chapter 36: Destination Hogwarts Part II

**Chapter 36: Destination Hogwarts Part Two:**

The Death Eaters laughed as they held Hailey and Ginny, there wands out of reach.

"It's a shame that Potter didn't see it fit to show up but I guess the dirty blood from his Mudblood mother flowing through his veins reduced his spine to jelly," drawled Lucius, causing his fellow Death Eaters to laugh and Hailey and Ginny to both scowl at him.

"Harry isn't afraid of you, Malfoy," spat Hailey. "My brother would be here but.."

"Ah, excuses, such a dutiful little sibling of the Boy-Who-Fled," replied Darthmorth. "I'm sure you have some fantastic tale cooked up to explain why Potter didn't come here but I'm afraid we don't have time to hear it. The Dark Lord's work will be done shortly, and then we'll leave your fate up to the Master."

"Exactly what is Voldemort up to?" asked Ginny desperately, attempting to distract the Death Eaters long enough to reach her two way mirror so she could contact Harry and see what was taking him so long.

"As if we'd tell a filthy little blood traitor like you," said one of the Death Eaters who was standing right by the door, apparently listening for signs of life outside of it.

"Or it's just take maybe, just maybe, Voldemort doesn't think enough of you to let him in on his plans," hissed Hailey through gritted teeth.

"The Dark Lord has his reasons for anything all of his actions, more than you could understand," replied Lucius in a cold voice.

"Oh I understand, Malfoy, especially since it appears that most, if not all of you denounced him when Harry knocked him out of his body," declared Hailey bolding which caused MacNair to spin her around and grab her by the throat, attempting to throttle her.

"Ease up MacNair, the Dark Lord told us not to kill anyone without permission, even through the impudent little whore is making it very difficult for us to remember orders," declared Darthmorth. "Perhaps the Dark Lord will let us find other uses for that mouth of yours, my dear."

Ginny watched as Hailey attempted to pull herself out of MacNair's grip but the larger man grabbed both of her arms roughly before yanking her back. The mirror was out of Ginny's pocket and she flung it to the floor, before attempting to vainly bent her neck downward, in an attempt to discreetly contact Harry.

Unfortunately, the clatter of the mirror hitting the ground caught the attention of Lucius Malfoy, who reached down with a curious look and picked up the mirror. After he examined it, a smirk burst onto the face of Lucius Malfoy, as he realized exactly what the mirror was.

"A two way communication mirror, extremely clever, a safe and secure way of communicating, well I never said Potter wasn't crafty, just a coward," declared Lucius in a gleeful voice. "Let's see if Mr. Potter will answer, shall we. Harry Potter!"

The mirror remained motionless for a few seconds before the face of Harry Potter appeared on it.

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry in a shocked voice. "How did you get one of my mirrors?"

"It seemed that your girlfriend dropped it when we caught her and your sister snooping around here, in a pathetic attempt to derail the Dark Lord's plans," replied Lucius. "Two foolish girls, really, is that the best the great Harry Potter can do? I guess you had few options when everyone realized what a spineless fool you truly are."

"Spineless, Lucius," replied Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"Ah, denial Potter, the true refuge of the coward," retorted Lucius in a confident voice. "Allow me to humor you. I, after I completed the swift rigging the Ministry of Magic elections, a truly brilliant move if I do say so myself, came here to have a nice little chat with you but you decided to instead flee rather than be sent to Azkaban for your crimes."

Little did the Death Eaters know, Harry had just slipped from behind a tapestry and was standing right behind them at this very moment. Harry paused for a few seconds before retorting.

"So, says the man who decided to fake being put under the Imperius Curse to avoid being tried as a Death Eater," said Harry in a cool voice.

"Potter you may be bold right now, hiding in some slimy rat or, perhaps turtle, infested hole in New York but I doubt you can say those words to my face," said Lucius. "If you were here Potter, I would curse you within an inch of your pathetic life before presenting your battered form to the Dark Lord."

"Well, I'd suggest you get a start on that little endeavor," said Harry calmly and that caused Lucius to spin around, backing off slightly, as the other Death Eaters gasped.

"Potter!" yelled Lucius raising his wand before sending a stunner at the Boy-Who-Lived, who deflected it in the blink of an eye before flicking an exploding shuriken onto the ground. The shuriken exploded, obscuring the Death Eaters vision with a thick fog and allowing Hailey and Ginny to break free from their grasps and make their way towards their wands.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The body binding hex blasted fired carelessly by one of the Death Eaters accidentally caught another Death Eater, causing the Death Eater's arms and legs to snap together before falling to the canvas. Before the Death Eater could register what he had inadvertently done, a cutting hex flew from out of nowhere, slicing his wand hand. The Death Eater yelped before a figure rammed into him, sending him clattering into the wall.

"Regroup, blast this fog out of the way, damn Potter and his ninjitsu tricks, doesn't fight like a proper wizard!" yelled Lucius as he barely managed to put a shield charm up to avoid an explosion hex before whipping his wand around madly, attempting to make the fog vanish.

Harry looked up as the fog appeared to be about to clear and saw the massive form of MacNair facing off against him. MacNair shot a jagged black jet of light that Harry recognized as the skin rotting hex. Harry quickly summoned a table in front of him to take the blunt of the blow before blasting the table towards MacNair. The table crashed against MacNair's ribs as Harry watched another Death Eater's arms and legs get snapped shut in shackles by Ginny. MacNair put his wand away before pulling his Executioner's Axe into the picture. He swung the axe at Harry but Harry used his quickness to avoid being decapitated by the hulking form of MacNair.

Darthmorth and Hailey stood face to face, as Hailey ducked under a deadly curse.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Darthmorth in a wicked voice and sure enough, Hailey found herself shrieking out in pain by the Cruciatus Curse. Harry pushed Darthmorth's axe back with his blade, looking on desperately but unable to help his sister as her loud, shrieking screams echoed throughout the hallway.

Ginny ducked underneath a slicing curse aimed right towards her throat before putting up a shield to block a stunner. She darted over to the side and sent a bone breaking curse towards the Death Eater named Yaxley. Yaxley's ankle shattered and he fell to the ground before a silent stunner put him down for good. Avery managed to catch Ginny off guard with a banishing curse, sending her flying into the wall with a loud crunch. Avery raised his wand before making a slashing motion but Ginny threw herself out of the way before sending thick cords from her wand, wrapping them around the arms, legs, and waist of Avery, incapacitating him.

Harry managed to levitate MacNair's axe out of his hand. The Death Eater reached for his wand but Harry managed to grab MacNair by his arm before using the man's strength against him, flipping MacNair over to the ground. A loud thud knocked MacNair out and when he managed to pull himself back to his feet, a body bind curse snapped the arms and legs of the executioner together.

At this moment, Lucius Malfoy cautiously stepped back before quickly walking down the hallway. He needed to inform the Dark Lord that Potter had arrived at Hogwarts.

Darthmorth laughed as he released the Cruciatus Curse on Hailey.

"A little pain, makes for character you see, I'd forgotten how fun this was, even more so then destroying the reputations of people with my articles," cackled Darthmorth as he raised his wand to finish off Hailey but a spell blasted him from the side, causing Darthmorth to sail backwards.

Darthmorth scrambled to his feet and looked in the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Oh, you want to match wands with me, Potter, one of the most ruthless Death Eaters that the Dark Lord has ever…" started Darthmorth but his boasts proved to be his undoing as thick cords wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso. His wand fell to the ground as Harry jerked his arm backwards, causing the bound Darthmorth to fly straight into a window, shattering the glass.

Darthmorth screamed in agony as his body was sliced with the glass. He found himself dangling at the window from the mercy or lack there of Harry Potter.

"Let me up Potter!" ordered Darthmorth. "I am a pureblood, I am your better and…"

"One more word and I slice the ropes and let you drop," answered Harry coldly. "And after all the lies you spread about me, my friends, and my family, I can tell you that I wouldn't shed a tear at all."

Darthmorth whimpered as the ropes started to sag underneath his weight. If Potter sliced the ropes, there was no way he would survive.

"So, tell me, have you been writing any more slanderous articles about me even through I was given the word you were banned from the Daily Prophet?" asked Harry. "And I want the truth!"

"The truth is, Potter, is something you can't comprehend," started Darthmorth but his voice began to crack as Harry sliced two of the ropes and Darthmorth panicked. "I did it Potter! I wrote the articles, playing up the fact that you were a coward and that Lucius Malfoy had heroically ran you off! Now let me up!"

"No, I don't think I will, Darthmorth," replied Harry. "You are one less Death Eater I have to worry about and you putting Hailey under the Cruciatus Curse sealed your fate."

"No!" yelled Darthmorth. "The Dark Lord…"

Those were the last words Darthmorth said as his attempts to pull himself free had snapped the remaining cords holding him and Darthmorth gave a brief shriek before plummeting to the grounds below!

Harry turned to Hailey and Ginny who looked a bit winded but other than that in good shape for having fought several Death Eaters.

"It's a shame Darthmorth decided to struggle, he just caused his death sooner," muttered Harry, shaking his head before turning to Hailey and Ginny. "You two alright?"

"Fine," replied Ginny, massaging her side. "A little banged up but better than we can expected."

"I guess I'm okay, the Cruciatus Curse isn't a picnic through," replied Hailey, massaging her forehead, as she felt a slight stabbing sensation throughout her body still. "Why did it take you so long anyway?"

"The pathway I took was a longer way around then I remembered," replied Harry shortly, before looking at the Death Eaters. "Help me make sure this lot is secured, especially Malfoy, because we need him to get our names cleared."

Hailey, Ginny, and Harry quickly moved, around, tightening the strings on the Death Eaters. Harry saw that the Death Eaters each had a Portkey on them, obviously a method to escape from Hogwarts. With a couple of spells, Harry disabled and then destroyed them, to make sure at least these Death Eaters didn't escape.

"Uh, Harry, I think we might have a problem," said Ginny in an uncertain voice, looking around at the unmasked Death Eaters who were bound on the ground. "Lucius Malfoy isn't here!"

"He had to have escaped and he'll surely warn Voldemort that I'm here," said Harry, putting his head in his hands, before looking at Hailey and Ginny. "We don't have much time, I'm going to go and try and find Voldemort myself but it won't do any good if the Ministry doesn't find out that he was at Hogwarts. So I need you to two to get to the Ministry of Magic and cause a disturbance so you can lure them into Hogwarts and make sure they see that Voldemort is back."

Ginny and Hailey both nodded slowly before Hailey brightened up, the pain from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," replied Hailey in a pleased voice just as Harry bolted down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry had his back against the wall as Lucius Malfoy knew where Voldemort was in Hogwarts and Harry did not.

Harry managed to navigate two separate corridors without any difficulties but a third corridor caused Harry to stop in his tracks and point his wand to a weird type of yellow mist hovering uncertainly in the air. A couple of tests revealed that the mist only allowed people with a dark mark to pass through and those who didn't would spontaneously combust. To test his theory, Harry pulled a dagger from his bag and promptly flicked it through the mist.

Sure enough, a loud bang was heard and the dagger burst into flames, before vanishing in mid air. Harry pointed his wand, moving as close to the mist he could as possible. Waving his wand, Harry attempted to concentrate to the best of his abilities, covering his body in a jet of ice cold water. Another tap set a time delay banishing curse and a second tap caused the water flowing around Harry's body to freeze around him, incasing his body in ice.

Just as the ice set completely, the frozen form of Harry was propelled forward through the yellow mist. The ice began to melt but Harry was protected from the most lethal effects of the mist. The capsule of ice protecting Harry shattered and he fell to his knees, his hair slightly singed but with everything considered, it could have been much worst. Still, there was no time to dwell on the possibilities; Harry needed to keep on moving forward.

In the Ministry of Magic, Hailey and Ginny crept down a passageway.

"Well we landed awfully close to Auror central, pretty damn good based off of a vague idea of a picture that I've might have seen," muttered Hailey.

"I thought you said you knew exactly where the Aurors were in the Ministry," responded Ginny calmly.

"I do, well kind of, sort of…we're all most there, aren't we!" snapped Hailey.

"Yes," replied Ginny, looking over her shoulder. "Just remember, there is a Floo connection at the end of the corridor, so that's the easiest way to escape harm, while allowing the Aurors to follow us."

"Uh, yeah, I was getting there," replied Hailey slowly, as she brushed her untidy hair from in front of her eyes, while pointing her wand forward. "Just stick to the plan; I doubt we have but ten or fifteen minutes, if that."

Ginny and Hailey raised their wands, before Ginny opened the door, being more adept at wordless magic then Hailey was. The door opened and at least a dozen Aurors were working in the cubicles. The two girls exchanged looks before pointing their wands towards the ground before sending blasting loud percussion spells towards the ground.

A loud sound echoed throughout the area containing the cubicles for the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic, causing the Aurors to look up in a state of panic. They looked over to the side, their eyes widened at the sight of the two girls, who were deemed wanted fugitives. They pointed their wands at Hailey and Ginny threateningly.

"Run!" hissed Hailey, barely avoiding a stunning spell, and following Ginny in slipping out the door, before Ginny sealed the door shut behind them magically.

"Don't let them escape!" bellowed the voice of the Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour, as the door began to crack and Hailey and Ginny made their way down the corridor towards the nearest Floo connection.

"We need to get to Umbridge's office!" yelled Ginny which caused Hailey to look at her strangely. "Harry mentioned to me a couple of weeks ago that it is the only fireplace in the entire school that hasn't been blocked off."

Hailey nodded, hoping that Umbridge would not be too much trouble when they reached her office.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry's hands clasped on a rope, as he pulled himself to the top of a slippery incline that was once a flight of stairs. Harry had moved approximately three floors without any sign of Voldemort, his Death Eaters, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a sickeningly sweet voice and Harry spun around, to see the face of Dolores Umbridge. "So, Mr. Potter, you return. The Minister will thank me for bringing you down. You will not ruin his assessment of my school."

"Your school?" asked Harry. "I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken, Professor. The students in this school follow one person and one person only. The students in the school may choose to disbelieve me under some circumstances but those are believe me are the future and thus are the only ones who will matter in the end. You live in the past, not wanting to let go of your perfect little Ministry that has been ran pretty much the same for about four hundred years."

"CRUCIO!" shrieked Umbridge and her curse hit Harry. Her magic wasn't as strong as those who had put Harry under the curse before and Harry managed to raise his hand, causing Umbridge's break on the curse to shatter and the toad like woman to stagger backwards.

"The Unforgivable Curse, punishable by a one way ticket to Azkaban," replied Harry. "You just sealed your fate, Umbridge."

"Dead men tell no tales, Potter," shrieked Umbridge before pointing her wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Umbridge's wand lit up, causing a green light to fly a few inches before dying in mid air. She looked shocked that her attempt of murder did not work.

"I believe, Umbridge, you don't have the power to pull off a killing curse, but I think it is safe to assume that I do," remarked Harry in an off handed sort of voice which caused Umbridge to back off slightly in fear. "Why don't you say we test out that theory?"

Umbridge shrieked in horror. Harry wasn't going to kill her and besides, a quick death would be much more than someone like Umbridge would deserve. It was just so much fun messing with her head.

"You wouldn't!" yelled Umbridge in a horrified voice.

"Yes, you're right, why befoul my wand with an unforgivable on your behalf," said Harry before flicking his wand and Umbridge sailed up to the ceiling before sticking to it by the top of her head. Her wand flew towards the ground and Harry expertly caught it. "I'll just keep your wand nice and safe, so the Aurors can see that you tried to kill me."

Harry walked off, ignoring Umbridge's yells to let her down. He had to find Voldemort and quick at that. Time seemed to have been running out.

In the library, Voldemort was levitating the scrolls from the metal canister. In less than five minutes, he would be able to completely pull them past the security enchantments and then he would be able to take the scrolls and flee Hogwarts before anyone was the wiser.

The doors of the library swung open and a very frantic Lucius Malfoy staggered inside, looking quite frantic.

"My Lord, he is here," said Malfoy in a frantic voice. "He's wise to the fact you are here."

"Lucius, you fool," hissed Voldemort angrily. Malfoy's distraction had set him back and it would take a few more minutes then he had planned to liberate the scrolls. "Who is here?"

"Potter, my Lord!" declared Lucius frantically. "He captured the other Death Eaters in my team, I just barely escaped."

"Lucius, take the Lestranges, Dolohov, and Greyback with you, make sure Potter doesn't reach me, stall him for approximately ten minutes," hissed Voldemort quickly. "I will alert you all when the process has been completed."

Lucius nodded, quickly moving out to the area where the other team of Death Eaters was waiting. After walking a short corridor, he saw the forms of the Lestranges, Greyback, and Dolohov.

"Lucius, I thought that you had a team of Death Eaters guarding the bottom half of the school," said Dolohov calmly.

"They have been captured, by Harry Potter," replied Lucius. "We can't let Potter pass and ruin the Dark Lord's plans. No matter what, Potter must be detained."

"Let me handle Potter," said Greyback, licking his lips in a predatory matter. "He'll think twice about meddling in our business, when I spill his blood."

"Greyback, the Dark Lord has ordered us that Potter is only to die by his hands!" shrieked Bellatrix "As Lucius said, we just need to detain him and keep him from reaching the library. So be on the look out, as Potter is sure to have ways to find out where we are. This much the Dark Lord is sure of."

The group of Death Eaters looked and sure enough, a figure scurried into the shadows.

"Potter!" yelled Dolohov, as he pointed his wand forward and a large vase levitated upwards, causing Dolohov to flick his wand and shatter it into pieces.

"He's playing mind games with us," muttered Rodolphus Lestrange in a disgusted voice and a tapestry was pulled from the wall magically and flung at the Lestrange Brothers. Rodolphus used a slicing spell to slice the tapestry to shreds.

"Come out and play, Potter!" cooed Bellatrix in a loud voice and she saw a figure in the shadows. "CRUCIO!"

The spell seemed to have missed Potter and Bellatrix shrieked as a pair of shackles came flying towards her legs.

Harry needed a concrete distraction to get the Death Eaters looking in the other direction, so he could make it to the library and face off against Voldemort with no external interference. Suddenly, a burst of inspiration came towards Harry and he could have slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. Waving his hand around his head in a triangular motion, Harry created three holographic duplicates of himself, before sending them in three separate directions.

"There's Potter, and Potter, and Potter," shrieked Bellatrix, pointing out three separate duplicates of Harry Potter.

"The boy is obviously using some form of trickery and illusion!" snapped Lucius, pointing his wand and firing at one of the holographic duplicates but his spell sailed through.

"I'll sniff the real Potter out," said Greyback, pointing his nose into the air, as another spell sailed overhead, cutting Lucius Malfoy's wand arm. The Minister of Magic fell to the ground with a nasty gash on his wand arm.

"Potter, come out and stop gallivanting in the shadows," ordered Lucius in a pained voice, clutching his wounded arm.

"And face a six on one disadvantage?" asked Harry, who was standing behind a suit of armor, sending another duplicate from behind a tapestry to cause further chaos. "I was sorted in the Slytherin house for a reason, you know."

A thunder of steps came down from the corridor right next to this one and Harry saw Hailey and Ginny stagger in, winded, followed by a dozen Ministry Aurors.

"Damn, the Aurors are here!" shrieked Bellatrix. "Now, we need to stall them, Potter, and these two girls!"

"Death Eaters," muttered Scrimgeour before turning to his orders. "Never mind Potter and Weasley, make these wizards dressed as Death Eaters don't escape!"

A barrage of spells flew overhead as the Death Eaters and the Aurors were engaged in a large firefight. Hailey and Ginny looked caught in the middle until a pair of hands pulled them behind a tapestry. They looked around frantically before realizing it was just Harry.

"Good work you two, the Aurors are here and the Death Eaters are…" started Harry but Greyback pulled back the tapestry, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter," said Greyback licking his lips before grinning, showing several yellowed teeth. "I must say it is a good thing we meet, as I love the taste of underage witches and wizards!"

With a purely psychotic look dancing in his eyes, Greyback staggered forward grabbing Harry by the arms, attempting to gnaw Harry's face off but Ginny managed to trip Greyback. The werewolf staggered to the ground and Harry quickly sent a pair of solid steel shackles, magically reinforced, to clamp Greyback's arms and legs together. Greyback attempted to bite Harry so Harry waved his wand again, putting a muzzle on Greyback and preventing him from biting any further. Greyback gave muffled yells but he was completely subdued.

"What would have happened if he would have bit you?" asked Hailey.

"I don't know, granted, he's a werewolf but it's not the full moon," replied Harry slowly. "Never mind that, keep your wands on him. He's pretty well restrained but I'm not going to take any chances."

"And what are you going to do Harry?" asked Ginny, as she joined Hailey in pointing their wands at the restrained form of Fenrir Greyback.

"I'm going to catch up on my reading," answered Harry absentmindedly as he made his way towards the library, where he overheard that Voldemort was.

In the library, the metal canister around the scrolls completely collapsed into a puddle and the scrolls floated a few inches in the air before dropping firmly into Voldemort's hands. Voldemort pointed his wand to his throat before preparing to speak.

"Death Eaters, this is Lord Voldemort speaking," boomed Voldemort, his voice amplified greatly. "I have the scrolls and in thirty seconds, your portkeys will be activated, bringing you out of Hogwarts and back to our headquarters."

Harry clasped his hand to his forehead, he was too late, Voldemort had what he had come for, some kind of scrolls. He saw Lucius Malfoy take out his Portkey but Harry decided to take out his frustrations on not getting to Voldemort in time on Malfoy. With a quick flick, Lucius screamed in horror as a shuriken knocked his Portkey out of his hand. His Portkey activated but since Lucius did not have it in his hands, it sunk to the ground. Lucius pointed his wand at Harry but Harry blasted Malfoy with a disarming hex, causing him to stagger backwards. A full body bind from Harry disabled Malfoy further. Harry reached into his bag and removed out a vial of Vertitaserum. The Boy Who Live quickly dripped three drops into the gash on Malfoy's arm, introducing the truth serum into his blood stream. Harry quickly tapped Malfoy's arm, healing the gash but the truth serum was already flowing through the Minister of Magic's veins.

"Mr. Scrimgeour, the Death Eaters have vanished!" yelled one of the Aurors in frustration, just a short while after he fired a curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, who deflected it and then a second later, she was pulled into midair.

"Not all of them," replied Harry and he pointed to the bound form of Lucius Malfoy, who was lying on the floor, completely helpless.

"Potter!" yelled Scrimgeour. "I…"

"Should interrogate that Death Eater, as I am sure he would be happy to spill certain details and tell the truth about what has exactly been going on for the past couple of months," answered Harry and several of the Aurors looked rather inclined to agree.

"Lets see who is behind the mask," replied a female Auror who was in her mid to late thirties, reaching forward to pull the mask off.

"Minister!" exclaimed one of the Aurors, although Harry couldn't help but noting that more than one of the Aurors didn't seem too surprised.

"Minister Malfoy, why are you dressed up in Death Eater garb?" asked one of the Aurors.

"Because I am a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's inner circle, you fool, as I have been for nearly two decades" responded Malfoy, the Vertitaserum causing the truth to spill out of Malfoy before he could stop himself.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were under the Imperius Curse, were you not, Malfoy?" asked Scrimgeour calmly.

"I made the Ministry of Magic believe that, as did several of my fellow Death Eaters but it was carefully calculated ruse, to escape imprisonment in Azkaban," answered Malfoy. "A few hundred Galleons and you fools at the Ministry become gullible enough to believe any lie we spin."

"Voldemort has returned, of course," said Harry calmly.

"Of course, Potter, you saw him, he used your blood to bring himself back to his body," replied Lucius. "Naturally, you surviving messed up the Dark Lord's plans so I had to formulate a plan to keep you quiet and to earn the favor of the Dark Lord once again. A plan, regarding the office of the Minister of Magic."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not come up with this plan," muttered Scrimgeour.

"He allowed me to run with it and gave me a rough skeleton of what he wanted accomplished, but the painstaking details were all mine," replied Lucius. "It wasn't easy, the Mudblood nearly ruined everything but a switching spell certainly set everything back according to plan. When I became interim Minister of Magic, I made sure Potter was falsely branded as a fugitive and the night that I tried to arrest him was the last time I saw him until tonight. I was under the assumption that he had cowardly fled around with his sister and girlfriend."

"Your assumption was wrong Lucius, I was simply biding my time, waiting for the right moment," replied Harry calmly before turning to the Aurors. "I assume you all can take it from here. You will find several Death Eaters bound and gagged three floors down, Greyback is behind that tapestry, shackled and muzzled, and the High Inquisitor stuck to the ceiling a short distance from here. Performing a test on her wand will reveal something very interesting and I have further evidence regarding her past crimes during her year at Hogwarts that I will be passing on to the Ministry within the next day or so."

Scrimgeour nodded calmly, taking this information that Potter had loaded into him in stride. He turned to his fellow Aurors.

"You four, round up the Death Eaters that Mr. Potter told us about, and then collect Madam Umbridge and her wand," barked Scrimgeour before turning to some more Aurors. "You three collect Greyback, but be warned, he is vicious and even if he is subdued, he may very well have a few tricks up his sleeve. The rest of you will keep the Minister of Magic company with me until we escort him to Azkaban with his fellow Death Eaters."

Several days after the invasion of Hogwarts, everything within Hogwarts was back to normal or at least as close to normal as life at Hogwarts had ever gotten. The house system had been reinstated; the muggleborns were no longer segregated from the rest of the school, and Umbridge was no longer High Inquisitor, having been thrown into Azkaban for the attempted murder of Harry, not to mention her several other crimes during her time as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, High Inquisitor, and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster which Harry supposed may have been the lesser of two evils at the moment. Still, Harry vowed to keep a close eye on Dumbledore, as something about Dumbledore appearing to have cheated death almost thirty years ago and coming back looking as healthy as ever did not seem right at all.

In the Room of Requirement, Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were doing their homework and chatting. Hermione seemed a bit unnerved at the fact that Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams were less than two weeks away.

"That blasted woman, I have to learn four months of lessons in thirteen days," hissed Hermione angrily. "Harry, there are times I wish you would have killed Umbridge, after seeing how she crippled the education of so many muggleborn students and that's not even counting her rubbish teaching as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hermione, relax, you're forgetting about the time distortion properties of this room and besides, I've never known you to flunk an exam," said Harry. "You'll have plenty of time, just stay calm."

"I suppose you're right Harry, it's just a shock how little time there is," replied Hermione, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I don't think O.W.L.s will be that bad, through, we pretty much know all the material," replied Harry.

"Yes, they're only the second most important magical exam we'll ever have to take, so no pressure," said Daphne with a grin.

"And not to mention that it decides what classes we take in our sixth and seventh year," supplied Theodore. "Nope, no reason I can't see to fret."

"You two are lucky that you don't have to take them," said Daphne, looking at Hailey and Ginny.

"I wouldn't doubt that they would be able to pass them with flying colors through," muttered Hermione calmly which caused Theodore and Daphne to look at her. "They've been with Harry for the better part of four months; Harry knows more magic then the three of us put together, so he had to have taught them something."

"That's true, considering Harry could pass his N.E.W.Ts if he wanted to," said Theodore.

"Along with most of the Aurors in the Ministry and we know what he can do against Voldemort's Death Eaters," added Daphne.

Harry just sat back, quietly, barely listening to the banter of his friends. His homework was completed but the fact that Voldemort had successfully stolen some kind of mysterious scrolls gnawed away at Harry. Harry could not have begun to guess what the scrolls contained and was not put to ease by the very real possibility that nothing on those scrolls would do Harry any good whatsoever.

"Harry?" asked Ginny uncertainly.

"Just thinking about how badly that night where Voldemort and his Death Eaters went," answered Harry.

"Harry, you did the best you could and besides, thanks to you, several of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban," said Hermione.

"For the moment anyway," said Hailey darkly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort didn't bust them out before we escaped Hogwarts."

"Maybe, but he could want to let them rot in Azkaban for a while, to show his displeasure with them," said Daphne.

"Some of the Death Eaters might have been put into Azkaban but many, many others are out there, doing his bidding," said Harry. "We may have achieved a partial victory in one battle, but the war has barely begun and besides, Voldemort has those scrolls I was talking about."

"Call me crazy, but I think the scrolls might be part of a larger, more detailed plan of Voldemort's to take control," suggested Ginny slowly. "They might not be as important in the grand scheme of things as you think, Harry."

"Ginny's got a point," said Daphne. "All of the Death Eaters that were busted out of Azkaban last winter and the scrolls could just be the beginning."

"Let's not forget that Lucius Malfoy was Minister and Voldemort could have gotten his hands on some confidential information that only the Minister of Magic could get access to," added Theodore, reminding something that Harry had thought of previously but had disregarded recently due to the fact he was obsessing over what information the scrolls Voldemort stole had contained.

"Yes, but we can only guess, until Voldemort plays his next move, we won't know for sure," concluded Harry, as he absentmindedly looked at his fifth year Potions book as the others resumed either doing their homework or in the case of the fifth years, preparing for their O.W.L.s.

In the depths of Azkaban, Umbridge shivered in horror in her cell. She would have run Hogwarts for the near future if Potter had not bungled things up. Much to her displeasure, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned and the Minister of Magic had confessed to being one of his top Death Eaters. Umbridge had never been a Death Eater, even through she had sympathized with many of his viewpoints.

"Madam Umbridge, I would like to introduce you to your new cellmate," replied a harsh voice of an Auror.

"Cellmate?" quivered Umbridge, looking up and she saw a very unwelcome face being led into the cell in shackles. The shackles dissolved once her new cellmate had been placed in the cell.

"Evening Dolores," declared Greyback, licking his lips. "Full moon tonight if I'm not mistaken. Perfect time for a chat about your hatred for my kind, if I may say so myself."

"Auror, Auror, it's a full moon tonight and this…thing is a werewolf!" shrieked Umbridge in horror.

"Don't worry Madam Umbridge, this door has been magically reinforced," replied the Auror in a bland voice, with the smallest hint of a grin on his face. "A fully transformed werewolf won't be able to break out of this cell. In fact, neither will anyone else for that matter."

The Auror walked off, ignoring Umbridge's screams of terror as she was left along in a small jail cell with one of the most vicious werewolves alive today on the night of a full moon.

Moments later outside of Azkaban, the moon rose outside and a loud howl was heard from within Azkaban not too long after. A woman's scream followed the howl, but only for the briefest of moments.

The following day, Auror patrol were greeted by a few torn pieces of flesh along with a puddle of blood of what they assumed to the remains of Dolores Umbridge and Fenrir Greyback curled in a fetal ball in his cell at Azkaban, obviously suffering from indigestion.


	37. Chapter 37: Out in the Open

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Out in the Open. **

Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour sat in his office, looking over the paperwork with a large amount of frustration. The Auror Office and the Wizengamot had been working double overtime over the past week or so, fixing the errors that were made by the previous regime of Lucius Malfoy. Many trusted Ministry employees were fired by Malfoy and replaced by his friends, all of which were not equipped to do the jobs Malfoy had employed them in. Of course, this was all done by design, as the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was made much smoother and allowed him to steal a set of mysterious scrolls from the Hogwarts library. The Death Eaters that were captured had failed to shed any light on the subject, as You-Know-Who had failed to inform them precisely what he was stealing. A rather intelligent move in hindsight for him, but a rather frustrating move for the Ministry of Magic, as they could not determine what precisely what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had planned.

Of course, the scroll theft was only compounded by the ongoing investigation of the January election to determine an interim Minister of Magic and the fact that there may have been some fraud on the part of Malfoy, fixing the election to his benefit. The Ministry had a lot on their plate at the moment and one would be foolish if they went under the assumption that their problems would end soon.

Truthfully, their problems looked to have only just begun.

Scrimgeour was brought out of his thoughts of the last week by a knock on the door. His head jerked up before he responded to the knock.

"Enter," said Scrimgeour curtly and the door pushed open, revealing Amelia Bones, who looked equally as tired as Scrimgeour. Being the heads of the Wizengamot and the Auror office respectively, they had to do the bulk of the work because of the fact the current Minister of Magic was currently in Azkaban for being a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"It wasn't easy but he agreed to meet with us tonight," said Madam Bones in a tired voice as she closed the door behind her. "On rather short notice to and we managed to put together this meeting on the condition that Dumbledore is not to know about it."

Scrimgeour nodded, the truth was he was leery around Dumbledore. In fact, most non-Gryffindor students were in a way, but they didn't voice their objections, because of the fear they'd be branded a dark wizard. Still, Dumbledore's hold on the pulse of the magical world was beginning to strain, as the younger generations had found a new leader to follow. It was a shrewd political move on the part of Scrimgeour, as there might have been a good chance that he would become one of the most powerful officials in the Ministry due to their not being a Minister and the fact that last time, there wasn't a steady Minister during his first reign of terror.

"When is he exactly coming to meet with us?" prompted Scrimgeour.

"He should be here soon, he had a few small things to take care of before he departed," answered Madam Bones and sure enough, Scrimgeour heard another knock on his office door.

"Enter," said Scrimgeour for the second time and his door opened to reveal the form of Harry Potter.

Harry entered the office of the Head Auror before waving his wand, sealing the door shut against Alohomora and placing silencing charms around the parameter of the office.

"Auror Scrimgeour, Madam Bones," said Harry, shaking hands with both of the Ministry officials in a very diplomatic way, without a hint of what his mood was. "I'll cut right to the chase, since Voldemort has returned; you are going to be rather pressed for time. Keeping his minions under control will be a task, and keeping everything from the Muggles, especially since that department store attack last night."

Scrimgeour and Bones exchanged glances. Only a select few within the Ministry had found out about that attack.

"How do you know about this Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones. "That information hasn't even reached the Daily Prophet yet."

"I have better sources than the Daily Prophet, Madam Bones," replied Harry. "It was a mess, fifty employees and customers dead, while a few others merely escaped with horrific injuries. If it wasn't near closing time, otherwise the attack would have been even more catastrophic. From what I've read and heard about Voldemort's history, it seems this is just a small scale assault."

"Exactly what makes you think that?" asked Scrimgeour.

"We're talking about the same madman who attempted to flatten Flourish and Blotts with dozens of Hogwarts students inside for what the Ministry of Magic acknowledged as his first attack," replied Harry. "He's even set a Nundu loose in several small Muggle villages before and just let the beast's breath drop the entire population of Muggles in said villages to dead. Of course, that is just a couple examples of what he's done before."

Harry just put his hand over his scar absentmindedly, before speaking once more.

"So, we have that attack, that in hindsight could have been much, much, worse, and then the Dementors just disappearing from Azkaban," said Harry calmly. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Mr. Potter, I believe you have everything," said Madam Bones. "The Ministry is at a loss at what You-Know-Who's plan exactly is? Perhaps you might be able to shed a little light on the subject."

"Truthfully, I think only Voldemort can tell us that in detail," said Harry slowly, choosing his words carefully. "When he invaded Hogwarts, he just stole the scrolls but yet, I was right there and he didn't attack me. Voldemort has never passed up a chance in killing me and I doubt that he would let me live. Nothing Voldemort's doing so far is making sense, it's almost like he's throwing us a few pieces of a larger puzzle and the few pieces we do have, don't connect. The Dementors leaving Azkaban, the scrolls, the fact he busted his Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Not to mention the simple fact that one of his top Death Eater's was Minister of Magic for over five months and thus, there is a chance that Voldemort could have confidential information in his possession that will cripple all of Magical Britain. Unfortunately, other than what Voldemort has done already, I don't have the slightest idea of what precisely he has in mind."

"There is a chance, of course, that he might try and take over the Ministry," said Madam Bones slowly.

"Of course there is a chance, there was always that chance, but what do we do about it?" added Scrimgeour in a gruff voice.

"I'm not going to tell the Ministry, as they do have the public to answer to and some of my ideas on how to approach this upcoming conflict might not be considered ethical," said Harry slowly. "The only thing that I would strongly suggest is having a plan to evacuate the Ministry quickly; as I'm afraid there is a pretty good chance that once Voldemort consolidates his forces, he is going to flatten the Ministry to the ground."

Bones and Scrimgeour gasped, before looking at Harry.

"How much of a chance is there of this happening, Potter?" asked Scrimgeour in a slightly apprehensive voice.

"Oh, I'd say a pretty damn good chance," remarked Harry in a tone of voice that indicated that the fact that Voldemort would crush the Ministry was as certain as the sun coming up in the morning. "I've kind of expected it to happen since the moment he got back, so I'd figure since the Ministry and myself are on neutral terms at the moment, a heads up might be in order."

"But, if the Ministry of Magic falls, what hope is there for us to beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Governments can be rebuilt," remarked Harry calmly. "The Ministry of Magic may seem like a necessity but what's the difference if the people who have the abilities to fight Voldemort are still in one piece? The people who could stand to utter his name, I might add."

Scrimgeour looked a bit put off but Madam Bones decided to voice a question.

"What about Hogwarts then?" asked Madam Bones.

"Hogwarts is my concern and no one else's," replied Harry, in a chilling voice. "I would strongly suggest after the mess the Ministry of Magic made last year, they stay away from my school."

"Your school?" asked Scrimgeour. "I suspect Dumbledore would disagree with that."

"I suspect Dumbledore would disagree with a lot of things I do," answered Harry. "Dumbledore is hanging onto the past and he is only the Headmaster because I haven't called him out of some actions. And the fact that he intimidates Voldemort, which is another good reason to keep him around."

Scrimgeour looks as if he wanted to ask Harry about what Dumbledore precisely had done to Harry in the past to inspire such distaste but Harry rose to his feet, as if excusing himself from the meeting.

"This has been most amusing, I will return when I feel it is necessary," said Harry. "Good luck in trying to combat Voldemort by the book."

With that cryptic remark, Harry walked from Scrimgeour's office, leaving both of the high ranking Ministry officials alone. As Harry walked to an unwatched location, he reflected about the fact that the Ministry didn't seem to be in a hurry to acknowledge that his mother had won the election to become interim Minister of Magic fair and square. Of course, Harry suspected that she wouldn't have been too bothered by it, as the only reason she ran in the first place was to keep Lucius Malfoy out of that position and now since Lucius was in Azkaban, he was out of the position of Minister of Magic. Harry just hoped the Ministry didn't get in his way again but something told him he would be at odds with them all too soon.

While the return of Lord Voldemort was a great reason for terror, the fifth years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had to encounter what many had overblown to be a different type of terror, the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams or O.W.L exams as they were more commonly known. Throughout the entire schools, all fifth years were extremely stressed about the upcoming exams. The horror stories that many of the older students told about their own O.W.Ls had compounded matters and many fifth year students were sent to the hospital wing because of their nerves, receiving a calming draught to help ease their anxiety.

Harry didn't feel as if his nerves was as shot as his fellow fifth year students, but he would be lying if he didn't feel the slightest bit of anxiety. The Ordinary Wizarding Level exams were second only to the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, or N.E.W.Ts, in difficulty and Harry very much wanted to remain at the top of his year, so he did a bit of brushing up on things that he was almost certain would come up on the exams.

Inevitably, the day that the exams started had arrived. As Harry found out, the O.W.Ls was spread out over a period of two weeks. The theory portion took place in the morning. Then the fifth years joined the rest of the school for lunch before they moved straight into the practical portion, which took place in the afternoon hours.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry stood outside the Great Hall with their fellow fifth year students. The first O.W.L. exam would be Charms and when the examiners pushed the doors open, summoning the students inside. Tiny Professor Flitwick turned the students, placing his hand on the hour glass.

"You all have an hour," said Flitwick as he turned over the hourglass. "Begin!"

The Great Hall was filled with the scratching of quills, followed by a few gasps of despair as the students attempted to recall five years of lessons in the field of Charms the best they could, as the hour seemed to slip away from them before they could ever realize it.

The theory portion of the exam went as well as Harry could have expected. Most of the questions seemed to be common sense, with a couple here and there being slightly more difficult and obscure.

The practical portion was more of the same. Most of the charms the examiners had asked the students to perform had come second nature to Harry. There was no doubt in Harry's find that he had done exceptionally well on the practical portion of that exam.

Transfiguration the following day was much of the same, if not a little harder. While Harry wasn't as good as Transfiguration as he was at Charms, Harry still was able to competently complete both the theory and practical portions of the exams.

The next day's Care of Magical Creatures exam went well, if Harry discounted the mishap with the Fire Crab. Harry found that he focused on that particular subject the least, with the exception of the more dangerous creatures that Voldemort could have used for his own lethal purposes. Even with that fact in mind, Harry walked out of the exam rather pleased with his performance.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the one exam that Harry knew he had nailed head on. Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore seemed to have felt the same way, as the four of them had spent quite some time, along with Hailey and Ginny, training with the various curses that were under the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. In the end, the exam seemed to have gone well and Harry would not have been surprised if he had achieved a completely perfect score. The defense study group he had founded, even through it was only in play for a few months, may have also helped several students achieve better scores on their O.W.Ls then they might have had if they just had to rely strictly on Umbridge's horrid classes.

The week closed out with Herbology, a subject that Harry really didn't put much of his focus into. All the knowledge that was Harry's concern was the plants that were used commonly in poisons. Harry went through that particular exam, completing all of the questions the best he could manage, but in the end, with a few exceptions, the material in the subject came as something that wasn't important to Harry.

The fifth years breathed a sigh of relief as they had an entire two days to prepare for the next set of exams.

"Shouldn't be bad," said Daphne as herself, Harry, Theodore, and Hermione left the Herbology exam. "Only another week to go and then we don't have to worry about our exams anymore. At least until we get our results in six weeks."

"Yes, but we do have Arithmancy and Potions, two of the most difficult subjects taught at Hogwarts in the second week," replied Theodore before looking at Hermione and Harry. "Of course, for most people that is."

"We went over everything, we should do fine," said Daphne in a reasonable voice.

Harry just nodded, but his mind wasn't truly on the O.W.Ls. He had heard about several more scattered attacks by Voldemort. He didn't have too much time to dwell on them because of the simple fact the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams had taken up so much of his concentration. There weren't any known fatalities in these attacks over the last week, but there was still much that Harry's sources from outside the walls of Hogwarts that wasn't exactly clear. Every day led to the possibility of a horrific attack and once Hogwarts got out, the chance for a death seemed to be even more prominent, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters would have hundreds more possible victims. A horrifying thought, but after what his mother had told him about Voldemort's first reign of terror, Harry came to the unfortunate conclusion a few familiar faces would be missing at the start of his sixth year.

After two full days off, that mostly contained quite a bit of last minute studying, the fifth year students prepared to take their Potions exams. Snape had worked them hard, covering an insane amount of material in the first five years and to continue Potions, Harry found out that he needed to achieve an "Outstanding" grade on his Potions O.W.L. Not that difficult, considering Potions was only Harry's third best subject for the simple fact he excelled so well in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. The examiners pulled no punches the theory exams, covering a wide variety of aspects that Snape had covered during the past five years.

The practical exam saw the fifth years set to make one of the most difficult potions that Snape had assigned, the Draught of Peace. This tricky little potion seemed to prove to be the deciding factor between a pass or a fail, and even an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding. From what Harry could tell, a good portion of his fellow students struggled to complete this potion. Most certainly more than half found themselves unable to successfully complete the potion anywhere close to what it was supposed to be. Harry looked at the potion, as it looked to be as close to perfect as he could manage it. He wondered if it would be enough to achieve an Outstanding O.W.L. Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione relayed similar concerns to him as they left the practical exam, completely worn out from what turned out to be the most taxing O.W.L.

The next day's Arithmancy was difficult, even for someone who excelled in the subject. Of course, it was the type of subject that only Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hermione took, so the exams difficulty was adjusted accordingly, more than a weaker option such as Divination.

The theory and practical Astronomy exams followed the next day, with Study of Ancient Runes sandwiched in the middle during the day. Both subjects were led Harry to a little bit of difficulty, but they were child's play after the difficult Potions and Arithmancy O.W.Ls the day previous. After the Astronomy exam late at night, a feeling of relief began to spread through the fifth year, as the next morning, after the O.W.L. on the most boring subject every conceived in the entire history of the Magical world, History of Magic. Of course, many thought that the subject would have been a bit more interesting if it was taught by the ghost of a teacher who died even before Dumbledore had come to Hogwarts.

In the end, History of Magic O.W.L. was rather bland, with very few questions on Goblin Rebellions, considering how much Harry remembered Professor Binns droning on about them before Harry sunk into a deep sleep. It was a fortunate thing that Harry had read a lot of books, and by all indications, it seemed to just be enough for Harry to barely scrape an O.W.L. in History of Magic. It wasn't really a subject that Harry felt that would do him much good carrying on but still, achieving an O.W.L. in every subject was something that Harry wanted to accomplish.

After an hour, the fifth years were prompted, much to their glee, to roll up their parchments. The second most difficult task of their entire time at Hogwarts was over.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry exited the Great Hall, a bit behind of the other fifth years, feeling rather relieved at the end of the exams. In six weeks, they would know how well they did on their O.W.Ls. They headed out towards the lake, where they would be meeting with Hailey and Ginny to chat and just celebrate their liberation from exams in general. It was such a beautiful day outside, that they didn't want to spend any more time cooped up in Hogwarts that they had to.

Harry, in particular, was looking forward to spending time with Ginny in a more private location later on in the evening. It had been a couple of weeks since they really had any time alone, because of the O.W.L. exams.

In the depths of Salazar Tower, Peter Pettigrew shivered in spite of himself. He was summoned to report to Lord Voldemort, who had been in a towering rage ever since several of his Death Eaters and his top werewolf had been entombed in Azkaban. Wormtail felt sickened at the fact that he had to bow down to a half blood for a taste of power. The very notion was absolutely sickening to his pureblood heritage but the Dark Lord had such a hold on his Death Eaters through their dark marks, that it inspired forced loyalty, even through there might have been a few Death Eaters who regretted joining him.

"Enter," hissed a cold voice and Wormtail pushed open the doors, to walk inside a chamber where the Dark Lord was sitting on a seat that resembled a Muggle electric chair. Wormtail sunk down to his knees, bowing at the feet of the Dark Lord. "On your feet and stand straight, Wormtail!"

Wormtail hastened to obey, as the look on the Dark Lord's face showed that he was obviously looking for an excuse to murder someone to make an example.

"So tell me, Wormtail, my Death Eaters had the Weasley girl and the Potter girl, behind a barrier that I am informed only someone with a dark mark could break, and yet Harry Potter managed to get through and save them in time," said Voldemort in a cold voice. "I wanted those two girls dead, to set an example to Potter and to perhaps drive him to a path not unlike the one that I have taken."

"Why would you take such a drastic action my Lord?" asked Wormtail in a simpering voice. "Aren't you afraid that if you manage to turn him to that path, Potter might practice the dark arts and still decide to attempt to destroy you, if only just to replace you?"

"Are you questioning my power, Pettigrew?" asked Voldemort coldly, causing Wormtail to take a step back as he eyed Voldemort's wand nervously.

"No, of course not," said Wormtail, backtracking but wishing he could master the Dark Arts well enough to destroy the Dark Lord and replace him.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to execute one of my most valuable spies," hissed Voldemort. "Of course, you have much to answer for, as Potter took a passageway around and caught my Death Eaters off guard, Death Eaters that are currently entombed in Azkaban I might add. You did not inform me of this passageway, Wormtail."

"I was unaware," said Wormtail quickly. "Really, Sirius, Remus, and James did most the work, I just used my form to get into places where they couldn't, so they could add detail to the map. Invaluable detail, because it allowed us to hide some suspect items at times and…"

"Wormtail, enough babbling about fond memories of your days at Hogwarts," interrupted Voldemort. "I better not have heard sentiment in your voice when talking about Potter, Black, and Lupin."

"No, My Lord, absolutely not!" snapped Wormtail. "I stopped caring for them when James, I mean Potter, started dating the Mudblood. I was forced to tolerate her; even through she scarcely belonged in the magical world. If she had never been included in our circle of friends I would have..."

"Never joined my cause, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort and Wormtail grew silent, mentally cursing himself for saying way too much. "You may have, there is a chance you may not have, but the fact remains you are nothing but a worthless coward Wormtail. You sold out the Potters and if you did not fear that I would kill you, you would sell me out in an instant. And Wormtail, allow me remind you that if I find any hint of you planning to betray me, you will rue the day you were born. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied Wormtail in a flat tone, as Voldemort stared at him, as if considering something.

"Obviously, I need a reinforcement to convince myself of your loyalty to Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort, pondering the most cruel test for Wormtail's loyalty before something truthfully ironic came to mind and Voldemort smirked in a sadistic matter before proceeding to further address Wormtail. "One of my most trusted Death Eaters, Severus Snape, needs assistance when he leaves Hogwarts. He has several delicate potions to concoct for our cause and he requires some assistance with some of them. You will assist him with those potions and anything else that he asks of you. Is that clear, Wormtail?"

Wormtail nodded, as Voldemort waved his hand to dismiss him and Wormtail promptly left the room before his facial expressions could betray any more of his thoughts to his master. If there was anyone that Wormtail hated without question and didn't respect at all, it was Severus Snape. Everything the Marauders did to Snape during his time at Hogwarts was absolutely justified as far as Wormtail was concerned. Wormtail may have not been completely loyal to the Dark Lord, but Severus Snape was not loyal at all. Snape had passed information to the other side during the Dark Lord's first reign and the Dark Lord had brushed off those concerns when Wormtail had brought them to his attention. The fact remained that Snape was a master of deception and Wormtail knew too much about Snape to be foolish enough to assume that he was loyal to any cause but his own.

Unfortunately, Wormtail had a job to do for the Dark Lord and after that unfortunate incident with Wormtail's faulty information leading to the capture of several Death Eaters; he was willing to do anything to get back into favor with the Dark Lord. At the very least, the Dark Lord's trust would give Wormtail a better opportunity to stick a knife in the half blood's back at the earliest possible opportunity. At the end of the day, Peter Pettigrew would achieve the potential that he was told that he had all those years ago and the entire magical world would learn to fear the name, Wormtail.


	38. Chapter 38: Year's End

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Year's End:**

The 1995-1996 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been rather strange and for Hogwarts, that was rather something. However, this was a year that many students felt a bit apprehensive, rather than excited that the end of the school year had arrived. The Ministry had officially declared that Lord Voldemort had returned, even through Harry Potter had told them a year previous. The Daily Prophet only had scattered, vague details of a handful of attacks and it looked as if the Ministry was in for a rough time in the upcoming months and years. Many students at Hogwarts had lost family to Voldemort during his first reign of terror, so they did have the measure of what the Dark Lord was capable.

"It has just begun," remarked Harry in a tired voice, the day before they were to get on the Hogwarts Express, as Harry, Hailey, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione sat in an unused classroom. "Voldemort hasn't kicked his reign of terror into high gear. A few scattered attacks here and there, yes, but just small time stuff."

"When you do think he'll step up on his attacks?" asked Hermione.

"Sooner then I would like," replied Harry darkly. "I still think Lucius passed him confidential information when he was Minister, but the thing is, I'm not sure what it could be. I can make guesses, assumptions, theories, yes, but nothing more and nothing less."

"If you could have found out what exactly was on those scrolls that Voldemort stole from the library, you might have a better idea, Harry," said Ginny, lazily leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe I would, if would recognize it," said Harry.

"It'd have to be some kind of ancient and essentially lost dark magic," contributed Theodore. "Voldemort had to have been after them for years."

"In the library at Hogwarts, through?" asked Daphne skeptically. "After all we knew about Dumbledore, if those scrolls gave anyone, any power, he would have horded them to himself."

"Unless he let Voldemort steal the scrolls on purpose," said Hermione thoughtfully which earned her confused looks from the other five. "No, listen, Dumbledore had to have guessed Voldemort was after the scrolls, but Voldemort might not know exactly what he is getting himself into. Any rituals on the scrolls could have deadly consequences if they are not precisely correct."

"So does Horcrux creation but Voldemort managed to do that, six times in fact," said Harry darkly. "So, I think it would highly probable that whatever was on these scrolls could be something Voldemort would be able to manage. I doubt he'll play his full hand right away. As I've told the Ministry of Magic, he's just tossing a few pieces of a larger puzzle that doesn't make any sense at all."

"I agree because what Voldemort is doing doesn't make sense when you put it all together," added Ginny. "There is something missing, he hasn't played his full hand yet."

"I just hope I can piece it together before it is too late," muttered Harry to himself more to anyone else. Every day Voldemort remained alive meant more death and destruction. He needed to find all of the Horcruxes but he only knew the exact location of one and a possible location of a second Horcrux. While he already had the locket in his possession, that left three unaccounted for, one of which Harry had no earthly idea what it was. The foreseeable future was going to be a rocky road, as Harry had to not only contend with what he knew, but also the unknown when going up against Voldemort and his minions. Harry would not be alone against the Death Eaters, but he was one of three people who could hold their own against Voldemort in a duel.

However, the fact did remain that Harry was the only one who had managed to defeat Voldemort three separate times while fighting him to a stalemate a fourth time. It was going to be down to Voldemort and Harry by the end at the end, a duel to the death with the fate of the entire magical world hanging in the balance.

Deep in the Dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus Snape sat, analyzing a small fragment of a crystal that Dumbledore had found during a trip to the Orient. This double life was putting an insane amount of strain on Snape, as both Voldemort and Dumbledore demanded an insane amount of work. Snape wished he had just went to Azkaban and taken his chances with the Dementors, but he had in a rare moment of weakness taken the coward's way out and suggested to Dumbledore that he should spy for his side. Dumbledore had accepted his offer, but on the condition that Snape would make an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore, that forced Snape to follow Dumbledore's orders no matter what. A few months later, The Dark Lord had fell and Dumbledore only required Snape to take on the position of Potions Professor, something Snape had been doing temporarily anyway, on the orders of the Dark Lord, when Slughorn retired.

Snape's life had become a little more difficult since Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts. He had feared a mini-James Potter and was shocked when the boy had managed to find his way into the Slytherin house. Throughout the last five years, Snape was pleasantly surprised to see Potter actually give the Slytherin house a decent name, an image that had been tarnished over the years thanks mostly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had an unhealthy dislike towards anything Slytherin, but he had told Snape not to press the issue once he had asked. The Headmaster also ordered Snape to spy on several of his students, in particular Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Yet, the two most unlikely Slytherins in quite some time, perhaps in history, had managed to keep most of their private activities behind closed doors. Snape went back to Dumbledore with little insignificant things that he found out, but nothing too damaging. Other Slytherins who had family members that were Death Eaters were not as cunning, which was ironic as the two Slytherins who managed to keep most of what they were up to a secret came from families that were in Gryffindor for several generations.

Nevertheless, Snape examined the crystal fragment closely, supervised by Albus Dumbledore. While he had never seen anything like this before, he did have to admit that this fragment had potential to have great power.

"Fascinating, Headmaster," said Snape, breaking the silence. "This crystal fragment seems to have the potential to create a portal in the fabric of time and space. Granted, this fragment would only create a portal for a few scant seconds and the size of said portal would be microscopic, but with a larger piece or perhaps multiple crystals, there is a potential for much more."

"Thank you, Severus," answered Dumbledore. "This fragment confirms my theory that such power exists. Interesting."

"Interesting, in what matter?" asked Snape calmly.

"Voldemort had interest in interdimensional travel before and it would be foolish to assume that he wouldn't pick up on that interest once again," replied Dumbledore crisply. "There are other realms out there Severus, that have creatures that would be frightening minions to Voldemort, should he somehow manage to persuade them. That's all you need know Severus and I order you not to make any further inquiries."

Snape nodded calmly but Dumbledore was not finished.

"I also need you to inform Voldemort of the possible existence of these high powered crystals, Severus," added Dumbledore which caused Snape to do a double take. "Severus, I know exactly what I'm doing, Voldemort did steal the scrolls that I planted in the library and the next logical move would be for him to obtain something powerful enough to be able to channel the amount of magic in the rituals detailed on the scrolls."

Snape nodded in understanding, Dumbledore obviously had something diabolic up his sleeve and the fact that he was casually attempting to use the Dark Lord as a pawn, unnerved the Potions Professor greatly.

"Inform me of anything else you learn about the properties of that crystal, Severus," added Dumbledore as he walked from the Dungeons. "The Order will be meeting in an hour and I need to prepare."

Snape nodded, analyzing the fragment from every angle he could think of but other than the potential for time travel, Snape couldn't see anything else off hand that was different from any other crystal fragment or any other magical gem for that matter.

Rufus Scrimgeour walked towards his home early in the morning, looking rather worn down. The Ministry had to cover up two attacks on Muggle villages by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over the past day. The war had barely begun and the only employees at the Ministry who seemed to be holding up well enough was those who had survived the first war against the Death Eaters. Those who began working at the Ministry after Halloween Nineteen Eighty One did not have a clue at all. Scrimgeour remembered completing his Auror training under the legendary Mad Eye Moody just a few years prior to You-Know-Who's fall from power the first time around and the Ministry barely managed to contain everything from the Muggles. Now, it was beginning to happen all over again.

Scrimgeour stopped, with a cold feeling of dread outside his front door, as there was pieces of broken glass scattered in the front lawn. He had several Anti-Apparation Wards around his home but they weren't the only solution. If Death Eaters wanted someone dead badly enough, they would find a way in, no matter what it took.

Scrimgeour reached forward touching his front door, which swung open at the slightest touch. The Veteran Auror raised his wand, stepping into his sitting room slowly. There was no Dark Mark hovering over the house eaters, which meant the Death Eaters were still on his property. He snuck around the house, quietly and he stopped, nearly tripping over a small figure on the floor. Scrimgeour looked down in spite of himself and wished that he didn't.

His youngest daughter, Elizabeth, only five years old, was laid on the ground, motionless with her face soaked in blood, and her throat severely slashed with her clothes ripped nearly to shreds. She also looked as if she suffered severe head trauma before she was murdered heartlessly by the Death Eaters.

A screaming sound from upstairs caused Scrimgeour to bolt up the steps in a frantic pace. The sounds came from the upstairs bedroom. Scrimgeour blasted the door open, seeing a green flash of light. He was too late and he saw about twelve Death Eaters standing in his bedroom, over the dead and battered body of his wife, laughing with sickening merriment.

"Scrimgeour, you're home, too bad you were a bit late to see us have some fun with your wife!" yelled the triumphant voice of one of the Death Eaters but Scrimgeour whipped out his wand and used a powerful banishing charm to send the Death Eater flying into the wall.

Two other Death Eaters sent slicing curses towards Scrimgeour but he managed to counter them with a fury that he had never seen. He had a strong suspicion that his seven year old daughter and his nine year old son had also been executed by these foul bastards.

Scrimgeour used a stunner at one of the Death Eaters, knocking him to the floor.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled one of the Death Eaters but Scrimgeour managed to barely avoid the deadly green light and send a bone crushing hex at the Death Eater in question, while mentally cursing the Ministry of Magic restrictions on what spells he could legally cast as an Auror. They seemed good enough on paper but it battle, they were going swimming with a cinderblock shackled to each leg.

Unfortunately, as the Head Auror, Scrimgeour had to do things by the book, as to set an example for the rest of his Department.

Scrimgeour found himself knocked backwards, his wand sliding out of reach. The Auror clutched his chest in pain, his flesh sizzling and a sickening smell reaching his nostrils. It was apparent that one of the Death Eaters had used a flesh rotting hex on him

"So, this is the fool that the Ministry has put in charge of the Aurors, the supposed elite," said one of the Death Eaters in a snide voice, bending down to taunt the winded Scrimgeour. "The Dark Lord could roll over the Ministry in a matter of hours, no…"

This arrogant Death Eater never finished his sentence as Scrimgeour managed to reach up and grab the unsuspecting Death Eater's head. He used all the strength that he could muster, before twisting the Death Eater's head. The Death Eater gave a pained yell as Scrimgeour snapped his neck and seconds later, the Death Eater fell to the ground. Scrimgeour rolled over, using the distraction caused by snapping this Death Eater's neck to grab his wand and fire a couple more hexes at his adversaries. One of the Death Eaters was immobilized by the full body bind but the others decided to flee out the open door. Scrimgeour fired a couple more choice curses, tripping one of the Death Eaters up but the others bolted through the doorway and safely down the stairs.

Scrimgeour reached into his pocket and pulled an object that looked like a Muggle ballpoint pain. He pressed the tip, before placing it close to his mouth.

"Scrimgeour to Auror command!" yelled Scrimgeour in a booming voice that shook slightly, despite his best efforts to remain calm under the circumstances, into the pen like device. "Death Eaters are at my residence, any available Aurors report here immediately."

Scrimgeour rushed down the stairs to command his Aurors in the fight and several loud pops outside the Anti-Apparition Wards, indicated the arrival. The sounds of prompt combat indicated, that the Death Eaters did not make it outside of his wards to Apparate away in time.

"Block the Aurors, so we can get out of here!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. "We only need to get out this gate and across the street."

Scrimgeour walked outside to see two of the Death Eaters bound with ropes around them, with one of the Aurors down on the ground already, with a nasty gash on the side of his head.

A loud bang echoed throughout the night sky, blasting the gate leading through the front pathway towards Scrimgeour's house.

"Secure the gate!" barked Scrimgeour as he sent a silent stunner towards one of the Death Eaters, who managed to avoid the spell by putting up a shield charm and fire an organ explosion spell right at the Head Auror, who managed to avoid to the spell.

The Death Eaters looked panicked as the Aurors barricaded the gate, so they ducked around to the side, barely managing to avoid a barrage of spells.

"SPICULIUM!" yelled a trio of the Death Eaters, shooting three dozen razor sharp arrows towards the Aurors. The Aurors put up a barrier to block the arrows but it diverted their attention from the gate, allowing the Death Eaters to create a further path for their escape by blasting half of the stone wall out and then they sliced their fellow Death Eaters free before scurrying in different directions.

Scrimgeour and the rest of the Aurors fired a few spells but since the Death Eaters moved in all different directions, it had become rather difficult to secure them and unfortunately, the Death Eaters managed to get to the outside of the Anti-Apparation Wards around Scrimgeour's house, before disapparating into thin air.

"I managed to immobilize three of the Death Eaters upstairs, so haul them into the Ministry for questioning, one of the Death Eaters are dead, and…be prepared to be greeted by a horrific scene," said Scrimgeour in a slightly defeated voice, but he was mostly in shock. He never expected Death Eaters to attack his home so soon and his youngest child and his wife were dead and if the Death Eaters got to his other two children, he shuddered precisely what to think.

A few moments later, his Aurors exited his house, with the three Death Eaters immobilized. The mask of one of the Death Eaters slid off, revealing a young man, no older than eighteen, maybe nineteen. The Aurors had their wands pointed at the Death Eaters, who were shooting dirty looks at the Aurors.

"Rufus, I'm sorry," said the Auror Dawlish somberly. "I don't think you want to see the state of your children right now, the Death Eaters…well they…"

"Massacred them, I already saw my youngest," said Scrimgeour curtly before turning to the Death Eaters. "Who knows what other crimes these pieces of filth have committed?"

"We're new recruits," said one of the Death Eaters, a female, quickly. "The Dark Lord had ordered us to massacre the family of one of the highest ranked Ministry officials as a loyalty test and your family just happened to be unfortunate…"

"No, it's unfortunate that you allowed You-Know-Who to lead you astray with false promises, I can assure you that the Ministry of Magic will not put up with such filth much longer," spat Scrimgeour angrily. "The Wizengamot is working on drafting harsher legislation on punishing followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and believe me, I will make sure that it goes through."

"The Dark Lord can stamp the Ministry out in no time flat," said the Death Eater whose mask snapped off. "It will only be a matter of time before you are reunited with your family, Scrimgeour!"

Scrimgeour just turned his back on the captured Death Eaters dismissively, as the Aurors roughly dragged the Death Eaters away, not caring if they got injured at all.

The news of the attack on the Scrimgeour family hadn't reached the Daily Prophet, yet but Harry had known thanks to his spies inside Auror Command. All of the Death Eaters involved in that brutal attack were new recruits, something that unnerved Harry to no end. This new attack just confirmed his theories that Voldemort was sending his newest Death Eaters out to commit atrocities, to keep the atmosphere of terror that Voldemort enjoyed but also, it served a duel purpose of keeping his more experienced Death Eaters out of Azkaban. The Hogwarts attack had landed more than a few of Voldemort's minions in the magical prison and even without the Dementors, Azkaban was still a fearsome place and the added Auror guard made it a difficult endeavor to break into once again.

"Voldemort may have broken into Azkaban, with the help of the Shredder and his Foot, but now the Ministry will be on their guard," remarked Harry on the train, when Hermione had wondered what was stopping Voldemort from breaking into the prison. "Voldemort might be able to breach the security at Azkaban once again but maybe he just doesn't feel it is something that is worth his time to do."

"Or he wants to let the Death Eaters who got themselves captured, rot," said Hailey.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprise," answered Harry calmly, before turning to address Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione. "If I could, I would allow you to all come home with me, as the American Wizarding Government has reinforced the anti-Dark Mark wards, along with other assorted security measures. Also, I doubt Voldemort would waste any time conquering the United States, as he doesn't have the manpower and he would spread himself too thin."

Harry sighed.

"I would ask you, but I have a feeling your parents wouldn't be too happy about not seeing you, especially during these troubled times," added Harry.

Daphne, Ginny, and Hermione nodded in agreement and Theodore paused for a second, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to inform Harry of his father's plans for him when he became of age but decided against it in the end. He would figure out a way to get out of being forced to take the dark mark on his own. After all, Harry had enough to worry about in his own right so Theodore also nodded in agreement.

"Still, you are coming to visit for your birthday, right Harry," said Ginny.

"Of course Ginny, you can tell your parents to expect Hailey, Mum, and I, around the twenty eighth or twenty ninth of July," answered Harry before looking at all of his friends seriously. "However, this is a warning to all of you. There is a pretty good chance that Death Eaters might attack you over the holidays. Just be prepared to fight for your life but at the same time, don't stick around if you have a chance to escape. And don't be afraid to contact me, if things get overwhelming."

"Harry, really, we don't want to intrude on your holiday…" started Hermione but Harry raised his hand.

"If you think I'm just going to take a leisurely vacation while Voldemort and his Death Eaters are causing havoc, you are sorely mistaken," said Harry calmly. "Have your mirrors on you at all times and do not hesitate in contacting me, any time, day or night."

Harry's tone left no room for argument but still Ginny felt she had to speak up.

"We'll do that Harry, but please don't overdo any of your training," said Ginny, in a reasonable voice.

"I know, I have limits, Mum's only told me that about three hundred times," said Harry in a dull voice as he saw the Hogwarts Express arriving at King's Cross. "Anyway, I really hope you all have a nice, quiet, Voldemort free summer and all be speaking to you all soon I suspect."

The group of friends said their goodbyes as Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny headed their separate directions to find their families on the platform, leaving Hailey and Harry alone on the train. Harry waved his wand, using a complex bit of charm work to shrink the trunks and all of the objects within down to the size of a deck of playing cards so they would be able to carry them easily. The two Potter children pocked their trunks quickly.

"C'mon, Hailey," said Harry, pulling out his Portus-Amulet, as his sister grabbed onto his arm, allowing Harry to assist her. With a tap of his wand, the Amulet pulled the two Potter siblings from King's Cross Train Station to the front sidewalk of the Potter residence in New York City.

Hailey began to walk towards the house but she saw Harry staring up deep in thought.

"Coming, Harry?" asked Hailey, quietly.

"Tell Mum I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going down to the sewers to visit my brothers and Master Splinter," said Harry calmly.

"Try and stay out of trouble, Harry," said Hailey with a bit of a smirk. "You've only been back about two minutes, plenty of time to get into trouble over the next two months"

"I'll try, you know how much I try and avoid trouble," remarked Harry sarcastically.

"About as much as I pay attention to Snape in Potions," answered Hailey but Harry was already on his way to the warehouse, walking towards the sewers. It was early but he hoped Master Splinter was awake, Harry needed to ask for his sensei's advice on some pressing issues.

Harry walked around the streets, which while they were better off than the previous summer, they were still scattered with debris from the Triceraton invasion of last summer, including a few Triceraton air cars that were submerged in the craters in the street that was sealed off from the general public. Double checking that there was no one following him, Harry slipped into the warehouse before making his way to the elevator, pressing the combination of buttons to open it. Harry swung inside, before pressing a button to close the elevator and another button to cause the elevator to travel down into the sewers.

The door swung open and Harry stepped out into the lair. The scene around the lair was quiet and Harry wondered if he had missed his brothers and Master Splinter leaving to go somewhere. Harry took a few cautious steps towards Master Splinter's bedroom and raised his hand to knock.

"Enter, Harry" said the voice of Master Splinter before Harry could even begin to knock. Harry slid the door open and stepped inside Master Splinter's room, an area of the lair that contained a variety of martial arts weapons, practice dummies, a rug that Splinter sat on to meditate, and a shelf containing framed pictures of Harry, Raph, Leo, Don, and Mikey, along with the orb containing a virtual reality projection of Splinter's Master Yoshi that the Utroms gave him during their previous meeting. Splinter was sitting on the rug, with his ever present walking stick "Do sit down, my son."

Harry did as he was asked, sitting right across from his sensei.

"You look troubled, my son," prompted Splinter, breaking the silence that lasted nearly a minute.

"Now that the Ministry of Magic has finally acknowledged that Voldemort has come back, he is showing no hesitation in sending his Death Eaters to kill people," said Harry calmly. "Getting together resistance and training students to defend themselves was easy enough, but quite frankly, there wasn't too much to do. He was laying low but now, I'm worried that no matter what I do, it won't be enough."

Master Splinter regarded his son for a few seconds. Harry was doing the best anyone could expect, giving the resources he had available but the perfectionist tendencies that he exhibited from time to time in ninjitsu training was showing through in his efforts to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry's subconscious drive to be the best was a good thing in some cases, but it caused him to get frustrated and in some cases rather sloppy due to his frustrations. These instances were getting few and far between, especially as Harry got older but they still cropped up at times.

"Harry, your efforts to fight this battle against Voldemort are rather commendable, both your own efforts to prepare yourself and others," said Master Splinter. "You can only do so much, you are only one person and do in fact have your limits."

"Yes, I know that but it's just so hard to sit back and think about what I could be doing better," said Harry in a frustrated voice. "Even as I speak, there is a good chance that Voldemort would be sending his Death Eaters after someone innocent people. The resistance is good in theory as is the preparation, but what good is either when I don't have the slightest clue what Voldemort will do next or where he'll strike."

"Patience, my son," said Master Splinter. "All tyrants are successful for some time, and the people who oppose them find themselves frustrated at every turn and run into a series of dead ends."

"Dead ends is something that I can't afford, Voldemort came so close to winning last time, and a fluke, a one in a million fluke I might add, knocked him out of his body," said Harry. "Mum even said that she wouldn't be able to replicate the exact circumstances no matter how she tried and I have to figure out an alternate way to destroy Voldemort, and that's if I manage to find all of his Horcruxes, before it's too late."

"Time may seem to be slipping away," said Splinter in a slow, patient voice. "However, once Voldemort is made mortal when his soul fragments from the Horcruxes are rejoined with his soul, there is hope that his reign of terror will be stopped or at the very least neutralized greatly. The situation may seem bleak right now, but steady traveling down the right path will lead to an acceptable solution."

Harry nodded, Master Splinter did make some sense but it wasn't like his sensei completely put his frustrations to rest. In his mind, Harry wouldn't be completely satisfied until he managed to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Your frustrations are understandable, and it shows that you are giving a good amount attention to the problem," continued Master Splinter in a wise voice. "Remain determined Harry and eventually your determination will pay off. The water from the stream that remains on the same path, eventually will wear down the resistance of the hardest boulder, reducing it to nothing."

Harry remembered his mother telling him pretty much the exact same thing when he voiced his concerns to her, although not quite using the terminology that Master Splinter had chosen to use.

"Yes, you may be right, Master Splinter, thank you for your advice," said Harry graciously. "Still, I can't say that I'm not feeling the slightest bit about the next time I fought Voldemort. I honestly believe he wished he killed me when he had the chance last time, when I was tying to the tombstone in the graveyard, but I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice."

"I have faith in your abilities, Harry and while from all stories Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, is one of the most gifted and perhaps most powerful duelists in the magical world, your own abilities are getting extremely close to matching his," said Splinter. "Many of the same skills you picked up in our training are influencing your concentration. I am extremely confident that in the end, you will triumph over Voldemort. There will be some setbacks along the way but history rarely judges anything but the final outcome."

"Thank you, sensei," said Harry before addressing a question he had. "Where are the others anyway?"

"Out on an unsupervised training exercise, I cautioned them not to get into any trouble, but I would be an old fool to not assume the chances of them doing such are rather high," said Splinter. "They should be coming back soon."

"You're letting them out on an unsupervised training exercise, that's something new," remarked Harry, not able to help himself.

"You all are getting to the point where I feel I don't have to supervise you on everything," said Splinter. "Some of the more dangerous and advanced areas of ninjitsu do require supervision, but there really isn't much that I can teach you. My knowledge only extended from what I observed from Master Yoshi and the Shredder killed him before he could get too much further than you five are right now."

"I'm going to stick around to catch up with the others, because I had Hailey tell Mum that I wouldn't be back for a few hours," remarked Harry, as he moved towards the sitting room area of the lair to meet Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey.


	39. Chapter 39: The Perfect Pawn

**Chapter Thirty Nine: The Perfect Pawn**

Malfoy Manor was pretty much empty. When Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban, it was picked dry of pretty much anything of value or in fact dangerous. That simple fact meant that the Ministry of Magic would have no reason to barge into the Manor inviting so it made a perfect temporary hideout for Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort sat on a dusty armchair in the Malfoy sitting room, drumming his fingers in anticipation. The only reason that Voldemort wished to use the Manor as a meeting place now as he didn't want to let non-Death Eaters in on the location of Salazar Tower and this young man was far from being Death Eater material. Still, Voldemort was willing to give the boy a benefit of the doubt for now for the simple reason that the Dark Lord wanted to prove a point. The point that he was more resourceful then Dumbledore in every way and could manipulate an impressionable teenager to do his bidding, something that Dumbledore failed to do with Harry Potter.

"Enter," hissed Voldemort coldly as he heard a knock from outside the door. The door creaked open, and one of his Death Eaters walked inside, before kneeling down in front of Voldemort. "Speak."

"He's here, my Lord," said the Death Eater shortly.

"Send him in," answered Voldemort curtly and the Death Eater rose to his feet, walking towards the door, before waving Voldemort's guest in from the outside of the room.

Draco Malfoy walked into the sitting room, with mixture of curiosity and pleasure etched upon his place. He was absolutely pleased that the Dark Lord had chosen him for some unknown mission but he couldn't help but wonder what the Dark Lord had in store for him. Draco kneeled down, bowing low at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"On your feet, Draco," said Voldemort calmly and Draco hastened to obey. "Do have a seat, I have much to discuss with you."

Draco looked at the Dark Lord, curiosity evident in his eyes, as The Dark Lord remained silent for a half of a minute for dramatic effect.

"Events have not been going as they have been intended for you, Draco," hissed Voldemort. "Recently you have found yourself expelled from Hogwarts and your father most recently was put in Azkaban."

"It's all Potter's fault!" snapped Draco before he could help himself. "If that scar headed son of a Mudblood bitch hadn't been sorted into Slytherin I would've attained my rightful place as the leader of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Instead, I'm expelled and then my father was thrown into Azkaban."

"You blame Harry Potter for your misfortunes Draco," hissed Voldemort coldly.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, my Lord," said Draco in a quiet voice.

"Draco, I agree, Harry Potter is to be blamed for your misfortunes," said Voldemort. "You had an excellent future, you would have been the Slytherin House leader even, and your father would be here right beside us right at this moment had it not been for Harry Potter."

Draco nodded, with an angry look on his face.

"You can change that all, Draco," hissed Voldemort. "You can undo everything and you can return to Hogwarts. The only thing that is standing in your way is Harry Potter."

"Absolutely, my Lord," said Draco. "If I ever meet up with Potter again, I'll make him and everyone he loves pay."

"That's the type of attitude I like to see from my Death Eaters," said Voldemort calmly.

"But, respectively speaking, sir, I'm not one of your Death Eaters, yet," said Draco in a small voice.

"Not yet, Draco, but you can be," hissed Voldemort. "Your father was one of my top Death Eaters and I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to have the same opportunity. You will get your mark Draco, in due time. I only ask one small favor of you."

"Anything, my Lord, I live to serve you," said Draco with a greedy look in his eyes. It had been his ambition to serve the Dark Lord as one of his Death Eaters and now he was getting his chance. It was like a dream come true.

"Draco, I want to kill Harry Potter!" hissed Voldemort in a venomous voice.

"Kill Potter, my Lord," said Draco in a slightly apprehensive voice.

"Is there a problem, with that, Draco?" asked Voldemort coldly.

"No, absolutely not, my Lord, you can consider Potter as good as dead," said Draco in a pompous voice. "I will not let you down, Master. I will not fail"

"Good and Draco, I would suggest wiping out as many of Potter's allies that you can on your mission," hissed Voldemort, pleased that Malfoy was following his orders blindly without any question. "You have until the end of the next school year at Hogwarts. The price for success will be a dark mark but the price for failure will be fatal."

"I will not fail," repeated Draco in a reassuring voice.

"Excellent, you may leave me now, Draco," said Voldemort and Draco obeyed the Dark Lord, walking from the room with a bit of a cocky, self assured strut in his step.

Voldemort watched the Malfoy boy go, pleased with the fact that he sent young Draco on a no-win mission. The boy may have believed that he could hold his own with Harry Potter, but the fact was quite laughable. Malfoy would get steamrolled by Potter in no time flat in a fair duel. Draco had lost two years of magical education thanks to his foolish actions and Potter had proved to be a tougher adversary then many of the older wizards that Voldemort had crossed wands with.

Lucius was a fool for getting himself thrown in Azkaban and Voldemort would break him out eventually, as he was still of some use. However, Draco was disposable and would pay for his father's sins. Voldemort would not send a competent Death Eater like Bellatrix, Dolohov, or Snape on a mission like this, because he couldn't risk the chance that they might come back. Draco would either get killed in his attempts to kill Potter or he would be spectacularly fail, giving Voldemort a perfect reason to execute Draco to serve as an example for failure.

Voldemort disapparated from the scene, returning to his throne room in Salazar Tower, preparing to meet with his Inner Circle within the next hour.

Outside of her own sitting room, Narcissa Malfoy sat in a chair, deep in thought, waiting for her son to return from his meeting with the Dark Lord. The house had been cleaned out of all the valuable artifacts whether they were dark or not by the Ministry. Her husband was in Azkaban, her son was a Hogwarts dropout, her sister Bellatrix had lost the majority of her sanity because of prolonged exposure to the Dementors, and her other sister Andromeda disgraced the family name by marrying a Mudblood. The Ministry hadn't yet managed to seize all the gold from the Malfoy Family Vault but they were working on attempting to make a treaty with the goblins to seize the assets of convicted Death Eater. It was rumored that the goblins were getting a pretty good cut out of the seized assets.

Draco walked into the room and Narcissa was jerked out of her thoughts.

"So, Draco, how did your meeting with the Dark Lord go?" asked Narcissa in a cool voice.

"Mother, the Dark Lord spoke very favorably of me and entrusted me with an extremely important mission," said Draco. "This just shows the trust and the faith he has for me. Father might have made a blunder but I can make up for his colossal failure."

"What is this mission, dear?" asked Narcissa in an apprehensive voice, a nagging suspicion in the back of her head that the Dark Lord was going to order Draco to do something that he had no chance of pulling off with any success.

"The Dark Lord wants me to kill Harry Potter," answered Draco in a happy voice. "Isn't that great, Mother?"

"The Dark Lord wants you to kill Potter," replied Narcissa calmly.

"Absolutely, it just shows that he is confident in my potential," said Draco in a pompous voice.

As much as she wanted Potter dead for making a mockery out of her husband and son, Narcissa doubted Draco had much of a chance of surviving a duel with the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter had come closer to defeating the Dark Lord then anyone had ever managed, something that the Dark Lord had grudgingly admitted. Draco had nowhere near the experience or power of the Dark Lord or Potter for that matter because of Draco missing the last two years at Hogwarts.

"That's nice, Draco, just be careful," said Narcissa.

"Mother, I don't need to be careful, that's for Potter," said Draco pompously. "I will single handily bring down Harry Potter."

Narcissa watched her son leave, before signing. He just had to inherit Lucius's ego and Narcissa could only image what the Dark Lord was telling Draco to give in an inflated view of his own abilities. Draco was going to get himself killed, either by Potter or the Dark Lord and even worse, Narcissa could not do anything about it. The Dark Lord would kill her if she spoke out against him.

Narcissa rose to her feet, walking down the hallway to the room that Bellatrix was hiding out in. Even through her sanity wasn't what it what was, Narcissa still valued Bella's input greatly on anything that was troubling her. Bellatrix's room was at the end of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa knocked on the door, hoping that her sister hadn't been summoned by the Dark Lord for whatever reason.

"Come in," said Bellatrix from inside the room and Narcissa opened the door. "Ah, Narcissa, do sit down."

Narcissa walked across the room and sat down on the edge of her sister's bed.

"Draco just met with the Dark Lord," said Narcissa without hesitation.

"Really?" asked Bellatrix in a surprise voice. She would have thought that the Dark Lord would have wanted nothing to do with Draco after he unfortunately got himself expelled from Hogwarts after he picked a fight with Potter and fired an Unforgivable curse at the Brat-Who-Meddled-With-The-Dark-Lord's-Plans. "I'm sure you're so proud of your son, Cissy."

"I would be in any normal circumstances but not after the mission that the Dark Lord gave him," said Narcissa

"Now, Narcissa, I'm sure you're just being a mother and worried about your son, but The Dark Lord knows best and I doubt he would entrust Draco with something to difficult his first time as a Death Eater," said Bellatrix. "What is it anyway, he'll have to torture and kill a couple of filthy Mudbloods?"

"If only it would be that simple," said Narcissa. "The Dark Lord wants Draco to kill Harry Potter."

Bellatrix stared at her sister for a few seconds with an incredulous look before breaking out into a loud round of cackles, which caused Narcissa to glare at her.

"Oh, the Dark Lord ordering an underage wizard to kill Harry Potter!" cackled Bellatrix madly before looking at the completely serious look on Narcissa's face. "Wait a minute, you're serious, this is exactly what the Dark Lord ordered Draco to do."

"Unfortunately," said Narcissa in an even voice. "This is about Lucius getting put in Azkaban. He ruined the Dark Lord's plans, whatever they may be and now my son, my poor son, is going to be punished for what my husband did."

Bellatrix remained silent for a few moments, not wanting to go against her Master or her sister.

"Narcissa none of us can be sure of the Dark Lord's intentions these days," replied Bellatrix after a long, uncomfortable pause. "He keeps the full details of his plans to himself. Even I don't quite know all of what the Dark Lord has planned. His most trusted, his most valued servant, and I am left pretty much in the dark. I know more than most but there is much that I don't know. "

"The Dark Lord seems more obsessed with destroying Harry Potter then the purification of the magical race," said Narcissa in an uncertain voice, wondering if she should really voice these opinions.

Bellatrix regarded her sister's words very carefully. Deep down, she had the same thoughts briefly. The Dark Lord did seem to be focusing on killing Potter more so then purifying the magical world. Still, she managed to make herself think that her Master had good reasons for this obsession.

"The Dark Lord has a grander vision then any of us could every think of, Narcissa," said Bellatrix sternly. "You ought to know that by now, everyone who goes against him will end up dead, Harry Potter will learn that soon enough."

"I'm not questioning the Dark Lord's ability to destroy Potter but does anyone else have a chance?" asked Narcissa.

"Single handily no, the only way I can see any of us having a chance with Potter is if a group of us ambush him at a time and even then it is an uphill battle," said Bellatrix seriously. "Potter doesn't fight in a traditional way, he overwhelmed an entire group of us and those who got away were lucky. The Dark Lord can match Potter in every way, the brat is talented and powerful, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Draco doesn't have a chance then," said Narcissa in a terrified voice. "Why does the Dark Lord have to do this to Draco, Bella?"

"The Dark Lord has his reasons, Cissy" said Bellatrix calmly before adding. "Unfortunately, I can agree with you that Draco doesn't have a chance against Harry Potter."

"There's got to be a way to get him out of this!" shrieked Narcissa in a shrill voice. "Can't you reason with the Dark Lord, Bella?"

"No, I can't," said Bellatrix calmly. "I'm not sure if the Dark Lord really wants to know about this but my Occlumency is sufficient enough that I can hide the fact you told me about Draco's mission. Still, reasoning with the Dark Lord would not be the best idea with his current mindset, because I'm not certain exactly how he might reaction to me knowing."

"There has to be something I can do to help Draco," said Narcissa.

"Actually, I can train him in the dark arts if you would like me to," suggested Bellatrix.

"Thank you, Bella!" exclaimed Narcissa graciously.

"I'm not sure if Draco will accept my help, but I'll find someway to convince him," said Bellatrix. "He does need a fighting chance against Potter."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. Draco may have convinced himself that he could kill Harry Potter but the reality of the situation showed something exactly different. She hoped that Bellatrix could manage to get through to her son, or Potter would just crush Draco underneath his foot.

In a dilapidated house in Spinner's End, Peter Pettigrew walked across the room, hating Severus Snape. In the past few days, Snape had been forcing Wormtail to be his personal slave. The Dark Lord obviously feared Peter's potential and was trying to keep him in line, but one day, even the Dark Lord would fear the name of Wormtail.

"Wormtail, do hurry and bring me those stewed slugs," said Snape calmly. "The potion would not be as effective if they are not added promptly."

Wormtail walked over, grabbing a glass jar with the stewed slugs, before walking them over to Snape, who was bent over a cauldron, stirring some potion for the Dark Lord. Snape took the jar of stewed slugs, without acknowledging Wormtail.

"Wormtail, I'm done with you down here, but you are now to clean the upstairs bedrooms," ordered Snape.

"Now, wait a minute, Snape, I was sent her to assist you with potions, not be your slave," said Wormtail.

"Would you rather the Dark Lord exterminate you like the rodent you are?" asked Snape coldly.

"No, of course not," said Wormtail, hurrying to do what Snape told him before adding underneath his breath, "Snivellus."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite caught that, Wormtail," said Snape coldly.

"Nothing, Severus," said Wormtail quickly while thinking one day that he would make Snape pay, alongside Lord Voldemort. He would live up to the potential that he was told he had all those years ago at Hogwarts. Black and Lupin would beg for their lives as well and finally, Wormtail plotted to do something that no one else had managed to do, kill Harry Potter. The Dark Lord failed, Oroku Saki came close but still failed, Bellatrix, Lucius, and many other Death Eaters also failed. Wormtail would be known the world over as the man who brought the greatest Dark Lord in the entire history of magic and the Boy-Who-Lived down.

Snape continued to work on the potion. The Dark Lord wanted this noxious brew for yet another ritual, a ritual that Snape didn't quite know the full details of, the Dark Lord only gave him a list of detailed instructions to create this potion. No Death Eater truly knew the full details of anything, a security measure to keep his plans from leaking out like the first time around. Dumbledore was getting rather irritated with Snape's lack of details and Snape had a strange, foreboding suspicion that he didn't have much time left. The Unbreakable Vow and the Dark Mark were conflicting, causing Snape to have migraine headaches for hours and even days. All but the strongest potions proved to be ineffective in treating Snape's ailments.

A couple of counter clockwise stirs and a dash of blood from a rabid rat completed the potion. The final instruction was to let the potion stew for exactly twenty four hours and then store the potion in a sub zero environment until use. When stored in such conditions, the potion would be able to be used for a period of five to seven years before it went bad.

Snape felt his dark mark on his arm burn. He walked outside of his Potions lab, sealing the door shut and charming it against intruders. He didn't want Wormtail to snoop around in his lab for whatever reason or mess with his ingredients. When Snape was certain his lab was secure, he disapparated for his meeting with the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort sat on a wooden chair in his throne room deep underneath the cavernous areas of Salazar Tower. He heard multiple pops, signaling the arrival of his highest ranked and most experienced Death Eaters. All three Lestranges, Dolohov, and Snape got on their knees and bowed down to the Dark Lord.

"To your feet," ordered Voldemort with a hiss and the Death Eaters hastened to obey. "I have called you all; as you are my most trusted and valued followers. Lucius was not as crafty as I had assumed and he was thrown into Azkaban. He will rot for some time until I can find a use for him."

Voldemort walked over to a glass case that contained the scrolls that he took from Hogwarts, along with a very tattered book that he had Lucius bring him from the Ministry.

"These are among the tools that will help me complete the next phase of my plan," continued Voldemort. "These scrolls have secrets of power that you could not even dream of but this book may be just as valuable. It was a failed artifact created by the Ministry during my first attempt at power, in a futile attempt to locate my Death Eaters. The idea was promising but those at the Ministry had insufficient knowledge to make this book truly work with any success."

The Death Eaters looked at the Dark Lord.

"However, I have the knowledge to weave the missing spell work necessary to make this book work," hissed Voldemort. "Of course, locating my own followers is redundant as I can just as easily do that through the Dark Marks on your arms. The book will be modified so I can find and then wipe out every Mudblood in Wizarding Britain."

The Death Eaters cheered at that notion as a knock was heard from the outside of the Dark Lord's throne room.

"And it appears that our guest of honor has arrived," hissed Voldemort turning to the door. "Bring him in."

The door pushed open to reveal two Death Eaters dragging the battered and beaten form of one Igor Karkaroff towards the Dark Lord. Karkaroff whimpered as the Death Eaters tossed his battered body towards the ground.

"M-my Lord," said Karkaroff in a weak voice. "You have returned."

"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort causing Karkaroff to scream out in pain. Voldemort held the curse on for a few seconds but it seemed liked an eternity to the weakened wizard. After the curse was broken, Karkaroff collapsed to the ground, as the two Death Eaters who brought him in dragged him to a standing position. "I have returned some time ago, Karkaroff and you decided to flee like a coward. The same coward that turned in several of my followers to the Ministry to save his own sickening skin."

"My Lord, please, I had to," said Karkaroff desperately, attempting to find some form of pity within the Dark Lord.

Unfortunately for Karkaroff, Lord Voldemort had no room for pity on this day.

"No, you could have waited in Azkaban for my return or perhaps you got in your head the foolish notion that I would never return," hissed Voldemort and Karkaroff began to whimper.

"Please don't kill me," muttered Karkaroff in a weak voice.

"Igor, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be alive right now," hissed Voldemort. "I need able bodied minions and that is where you'll come in, my follower."

"Of course, my Lord, Master, thank you for your gratitude, I'll be happy to stand side by side, fighting for our cause again," said Karkaroff but before he could say anymore, Voldemort put him under a silencing charm.

"You personally have no use to me Karkaroff, but the students from Durmstrang do," hissed Voldemort venomously. "I require a list of the most talented students ever to come out of that school, is that clear Karkaroff."

Karkaroff nodded fearfully, not wanting to further draw the wrath of the Dark Lord.

"Excellent, I will be in touch regularly to make sure you don't get any ideas of attempting to flee or double cross Lord Voldemort," hissed Lord Voldemort, waving his hand and the two Death Eaters who dragged Karkaroff off just as quickly as they had dragged him in. The two Death Eaters seemed to have great pleasure in roughing up the table and indeed, Voldemort derived great pleasure in seeing that spineless coward getting abused.

Voldemort watched as the door to his throne room swung shut before turning to address his top ranked Death Eaters.

"Now, with him out of the way, your Lord needs to address an issue of most importance," declared Voldemort, looking at his Death Eaters with his narrow, red slit like eyes. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort let that name sink in, taking in the combination of muttered curiosity and hateful hissing from his top Death Eaters. The Dark Lord waited for the noise to die down before once again addressing his Death Eaters.

"As you remember, last time we dueled, Potter survived and managed to escape," hissed Voldemort. "I admit that Potter is not someone to take lightly and is one of the few worthy adversaries I have dueled with. However, Potter's success against Lord Voldemort was highly dependent on one skill that I lack, something that I certainly plan to rectify. Potter is skilled in a Muggle martial arts style known as ninjitsu, the only skill that Potter has that I lack."

"Surely, my lord, you wouldn't waste your time learning such a useless Muggle skill," declared Rodolphus Lestrange.

"There are ways to acquire a skill without wasting countless time learning it, Lestrange and it is far from useless, as it is the only skill Potter has that has kept him alive," responded Voldemort. "The scrolls I have required contain a ritual to absorb the talent and knowledge of others, causing them to become nothing but empty headed shells of their former selves. Once, I am through with my business partnership with Oroku Saki, I will trap and absorb every bit of knowledge he has in the field of ninjitsu. Saki's ninjitsu skills shall be mine but why stop at the ninjitsu abilities of just one person?"

"Where are you going to find the people with these abilities, my Lord?" asked Dolohov curiously.

"Dolohov, from my travels, I found that the Muggle world has paid assassin that are among the best in the world in their fighting styles," answered Voldemort. "I never had any reason to act upon this knowledge until this moment but I had never had an adversary who mixed elements from both Muggle and Magical fighting styles so well. A few Aurors have attempted to learn Muggle fighting but their skills were quite limited. The top Muggle assassins throughout the world will be located. You're to come back to me if you come across anyone whose abilities I should test to see if they are worthy to partake in the ritual."

"Exactly how will you test these assassins to see they prove worthy, my Lord?" asked Bellatrix, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Excellent question, Bella," remarked Voldemort. "The security measures around the border of the United States may prevent us from getting into the country but they only affect the unwanted witches and wizards, especially those who reek of dark magic. There is nothing that prevents us from sending death dealing Muggle assassins after Potter. If they can last fifteen minutes with Potter or those infernal reptiles that he hangs around with, in battle, then they will prove themselves to be masterful warriors and thus their skills will be worthy of my consumption."

The Death Eaters stared at their Master. He seemed to be obsessed with the destruction of Harry Potter on the surface but they were certain that the Dark Lord had some greater scheme that would pay off in the end. Potter had indeed kept getting in their Master's way and managed to escape their last encounter.

"You may all leave now," ordered Voldemort. "Severus, stay put, I require a word with you."

The Death Eaters other than Snape began disapparating from the Dark Lord's throne room, leaving the Potions Professor alone.

"Severus, when can I expect the potions that I requested to be completed?" asked Voldemort.

"Rather soon, within the next couple of weeks at least," said Snape calmly.

"Very well then," said Voldemort. "Store them and I will summon you when I require their use."

"Absolutely, my Lord," replied Snape wishing nothing better than to leave. His headaches were returning and he still needed to report to Dumbledore about he learned before he called it a meeting. "Will there be anything else you require of me?"

"No, that will be all, for today Severus," answered Voldemort. "You may return and continue working on my potions. Do inform me if Wormtail is being too much of a nuisance so I can deal with him appropriately."

Snape nodded before disapparating and leaving Voldemort alone in the throne room of his headquarters to plot.


	40. Chapter 40: The New Blood

**Chapter Forty: The New Blood**

Members of the media converged at City Hall for a press conference about the progress of the cleanup of New York City with the Mayor and Oroku Saki. Television cameras were at the ready, filming the press conference for the local news telecasts that evening.

The Mayor of New York City stepped up to the podium, looking down at the chattering crowd of media reporters. Oroku Saki sat behind the podium, with his arms folded. The Mayor grabbed the microphone connected to the podium.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and members of the press, I welcome you to this press conference, updating you all on the reconstruction of the city of the New York after the recent alien invasion!" boomed the Mayor, causing the chattering to die down somewhat. "As you know, last July, the barbaric Triceraton Republic invaded Earth, the majority of their attack unfortunately based here in New York City. Thanks to the efforts of the United States military along with other assorted militaries around the world, we managed to drive back the ruthless saurian aliens, but unfortunately the damage to the city had already been done."

The Mayor took a deep breath as the members of the media muttered amongst themselves.

"Reconstruction efforts have been going along slowly but surely, as much of the debris left behind by the ruthless Triceratons is powerful enough to wipe out most of the city if handled improperly," said the Mayor. "Fortunately, we have the financial backing necessary to clean the city up, removing all of this deadly alien technology from the streets and bringing the city of New York back to its former luster. Thanks to the efforts of one man, reconstruction is moving at a steady pace. This man is of course the man who is standing behind me, Mr. Oroku Saki."

The Mayor beckoned Saki to rise to his feet. Saki did so and walked towards the podium, as the members of the press went quiet as he looked over the podium, before proceeding to speak into the microphone.

"As my friend the Mayor has pointed out, reconstruction efforts of the city have been going smoothly as of late," declared Saki. "All of the alien technology that has been left behind with the Triceratons have fled is being removed in the most efficient and timely matter as possible. I suspect that most if not all of the Triceraton technology left in this city will be located and taken off the street. By that time, all of the destroyed areas of the city will be reconstructed and the entire city will return to what it once was."

Saki stepped back, as one of the members of the media stepped forward, looking up at Mr. Saki with a shrewd look on his face.

"Mr. Saki what would you say to the rumors of your ties to an ancient criminal organization of ninjas known as the Foot, as well as street gangs such as the Purple Dragons?" asked the reporter.

Before Saki could say anything, the Mayor stepped over with a panicked look on his face and leaned over by the microphone, preparing for damage control.

"Uh, I'm sorry but Mr. Saki-san is not taking any questions tonight," said the Mayor nervously, as Saki stepped slightly into the shadows, before nodding towards the crowd towards his adopted daughter, Karai, who stood behind all of the reporters. Karai stepped forward towards the crowd towards the offending reporter.

"Mr. Saki, is it true that after all of these months, renegade scientist Baxter Stockman is still on your payroll?" asked the reporter but Karai subtlety elbowed him in the back of the neck, causing the report to drop to his knees.

Some of the members of the media turned around, as Karai stepped around the reporter.

"Would you please move back?" asked Karai. "It appears that this gentleman has been overwhelmed by the excitement of today's events."

Karai tapped the reporter on the pressure points of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. The reporters stepped back so the unconscious reporter could receive medical attention.

On the rooftops of New York, Harry looked over an article about the newspaper, which was completely based on lies. It rather irritated Harry that the Mayor of New York was talking about how the military had ran off the alien menace of the Triceratons. As Harry remembered it, most of the military was wiped out or greatly incapacitated in seconds flat by the alien technology of the Triceratons. Those who weren't seemed more interested in capturing Harry, Raph, Don, Leo, and Mikey and delivering them to Agent Bishop, while the Triceratons were laying waste to the planet in pursuit of the Fugitoid.

Harry could only read about half of the article before he angrily tossed it from the rooftop. He looked around, as Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph joined him on the rooftop.

"The next training exercise that Master Splinter has requested for us to do will focus on heightened senses and stealth ability," explained Leo.

"Or in other words, Hide and Seek," replied Mikey as he joined Raph, Leo, and Harry in scattering off in different directions to hide, leaving Don standing on the roof alone.

"Well, it looks like I'm it, then," remarked Don as pulled his duffel bag off of his shoulder, before pulling out a pair of heat vision goggles, placing them on. Master Splinter did say that a ninja uses everything he could to his advantage and Don decided to do just that.

He spun around, looking forward, seeing the outline of Mikey, crouched underneath a water tower. Don walked around, pulling out his Bo staff and tapping Mikey on the shell. Mikey spun around, with an incredulous look on his face, as he saw that his brother had located him.

"Ah, c'mon!" whined Mikey, looking at the heat vision goggles but Don had already moved around, looking around to find his next brother. A few seconds later, he saw Raph clinging to the side of a building with his Sais.

Don pulled out his Bo Staff and tapped Raph on the shoulder with it. Raph spun around with an agitated look on his face, when he saw the method that Don used to find him.

"Wait, no way!" exclaimed Raph, as he pried himself from the wall as Don moved off, half way done. All he needed to do was find Harry and Leo and he would have found them all.

Don spun around, spotting Leo crouched behind a television satellite dish on the roof of the building. He reached around, tapping his oldest brother on the shoulder with the Bo staff, signaling he was found.

Leo sprang up, looking at Don, before shaking his head, looking at the night vision goggles. Before he could say anything, Don looked around to find Harry. Harry seemed to be a bit for adept to hiding then the others, as there were many magical methods to obscure himself even from heat vision goggles. After about a minute of leaping across several roof tops, Don found Harry crouching behind a stone gargoyle on a rooftop about a block away, right across from Central Park. Don spun around, as Harry ducked down, but Don had him right now. The Bo staff tapped forward, but Harry's form disappeared.

"Holographic projection spell," muttered Don as he heard snickering from the shadows. He turned around to see Harry standing in the shadows.

"Actually, holographic projection spells combined with a simulated body heat spell," replied Harry. "The heat vision goggles were a good idea in theory, but there are ways to fool them."

"Don't you think using magic might give you a little bit of an unfair advantage in these training exercises?" asked Don.

"No more than you using heat-vision goggles as a shortcut," replied Harry, as he watched the others climbed towards the roof towards Harry and Don.

"Donatello, I really think you were missing the entire point of this exercise," lectured Leo.

"What it was supposed to heighten my senses," remarked Don with a smirk. "And that's what I did, even through I did use heat-vision goggles."

"How about we heighten your sense of pain?" asked Raph, twirling his Sais but Don's shell cell began ranging.

"Not now, duty calls," muttered Don, as he opened up his shell cell to answer it. "Hello?

A loud, ear splitting screeching sound blasted from Don's shell cell, causing Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Harry to clutch their heads at the racket.

"What in the bloody hell is that!" yelled Harry over the loud squealing sound from Don's shell cell.

"Someone keeps trying to fax me, that's the fourth time in the last week," replied Don, as he snapped his shell cell shut and put it away.

"Yeah, yeah, now where were we…" started Raph, but a helicopter zoomed over their heads, towards the area of Central Park. "What the…something's going down here, guys."

Harry and the Turtles leaned over to take a closer look and saw a harness descending from the helicopter. He saw a couple of uniformed individuals beckoning the helicopter to fly slightly to the right, before it disappeared into a wooded area. When the helicopter reappeared a few seconds later, it had a battered and slightly dented Triceraton air car in the harness.

"Triceraton tech," muttered Leo darkly, as he watched several other government workers load crates in a truck. "Let's take a closer look shall we."

The others nodded in agreement and climbed towards the area of Central Park, sticking to the shadows and watching as a few more Triceraton air vehicles and some unmarked crates were slowly removed from the area.

"Heads up everyone, something's not right," muttered Harry, looking around nervously. He sensed a presence nearby other than the government workers.

"Harry, they look like they're just cleaning up," answered Raph. "What could be so sinister about that?"

"No, Harry's right," remarked Leo. "Something's not right."

At that moment, about thirty Foot Ninjas leapt from the tops of the trees in the surrounding forest entry and quickly surrounded the Turtles and Harry, with weapons drawn. Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Harry responded by quickly pulled their weapons out as the Foot Ninjas rushed forward to the attack.

"All right, Foot Ninjas, I can use the workout!" exclaimed Raph, using his Sai to block the swing of the sword of one of his attackers before kicking him in the chest. The ninja flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

Harry's blade clashed against the blade of one of his attackers. Another attacker came from the side, attempting to stab Harry but Harry managed to dart to the side, causing the blades of the two ninjas to clash together. Harry sprang up, knocking both of the ninjas to the side with a split kick.

"With these pajama heads, we'll barely break a sweat, Raph," answered Mikey jovially, as he swung his nunchucks but one of the Foot Ninjas used a staff to jab Mikey in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards into a kick to the shell from another one of the assassins. A kick from the front staggered Mikey around.

Leo clanged his sword towards the sword of his attacker, slicing the weapon in two but two other Foot Ninjas grabbed Leo by an arm and flung him upwards into the air. Leo landed on his feet and swung his swords, at two of the Foot Ninjas but they managed to spin around, before kicking Leo directly in both sides at the same time.

Don swung his Bo staff, but it was blocked by the sickle end of a Kusari-Gama. Don barely avoided a spear being jabbed towards his back and leapt up but the wooden end of a spear cracked him across the back of the legs. Don pulled himself in time to get kicked right in the face by one of his attacker's. Don staggered to the ground, promptly avoiding an edge of a katana slicing towards the back of his neck. The sword sliced several blades of grass and Don managed to use his Bo staff to block a second sword swing. The foot ninja attacked to snap Don's weapon in half but the resourceful reptile tucked his feet in the assailant's stomach before kicking him backwards. The ninja landed on his feet and tossed three shuriken towards Don. Don swung his Bo staff, knocking back the shuriken before springing up and barely managing to catch the ninja off guard with a kick. The ninja rolled to his feet and pulled out a dagger, attempting to stab Don with it but Don managed to avoid the blade.

"Is it just me, or are we breaking a sweat?" asked Don, barely managing to knock the dagger from his attackers hand before two ninjas hoisted him up by the arms. The attackers dismissively tossed the terrapin aside like yesterday's garbage. "I mean, these guys are seriously tougher than I remembered."

Don had to roll out of the way of getting stabbed in the chest with a sword and Harry leapt up before he could be sliced to ribbons but the Foot Ninja he was engaged in battle with swung his sword. Harry barely managed to block the swift and decisive attack with his weapon.

"Yes and better trained to," said Harry as he pushed the Foot Ninja back but the assassin didn't seem to want to give up on his attack.

Harry rolled underneath the sword swing of one of his attackers as he saw Mikey and Leo engaged in a tough battle with a trio of ninjas. The ninja who Harry was fighting leapt up to the top branches of a tree and armed himself with a crossbow. Harry's attacker aimed crossbow towards him before firing a razor sharp arrow at the Boy-Who-Lived. Quickly and expertly, Harry caught the arrow in his hand before tossing it towards the branch that the assassin was perched. The ninja leapt down before the arrow sliced the branch cleanly off the tree and a couple of the attackers had to scatter to avoid being crushed.

"No sweat here," grunted Raph, as he blocked the staff attack of one of the assassins with his Sai and a sword with his other Sai, before he jerked both to the side, causing their heads to crack together and both of the ninjas to crash to the ground, temporarily disoriented.

Harry sprung up with a kick but unfortunately, a chain from a Kusari-Gama wrapped around his ankle and the Foot Ninja gave a huge yank, causing Harry to hit the ground with a thud. A second ninja sprang up, with a sword out but Harry managed to use his blade to block the attack. Mikey flew through the air, smashing face first into the ground beside Harry and wincing in pain. Harry jerked his leg forward, causing the chain wrapped around his leg to trip up his attacker before slicing himself free. The Foot Ninja who bound Harry tossed the other part of his Kusari-Gama at Harry who ducked and the weapon flew over Harry's head.

A chain from a Kusari-Gama flew through the air, wrapping around one of Raph's Sais and pulling it from his hand. A ninja sprang up from Raph's side and kicked his other Sai cleanly from his hand. Two assassins grabbed Raph's arms and slammed him against a tree. The chain from the Kusari-Gama flew through the air, wrapping around Raph and the tree, trapping the turtle. Despite his struggles, Raph was completely at the mercy of his Foot attackers.

"Okay, now I'm breaking a sweat," said Raph darkly as he saw a ninja leap into the air, with a sword, ready to slice the top of his head open.

Leo quickly leapt up and used his katanas to block the attack from the ninja, if not barely. He pushed the Foot ninja backwards and quickly sliced the chain of the Kusari-Gama, freeing Raph from his predicament. At that moment, the Foot Ninjas quickly and swiftly disappeared into the shadows as suddenly as they appeared. A helicopter flew upwards and Harry, Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey sank into the forest quickly, as if not to be seen. The Foot Ninjas were long gone by now. The helicopters and the trucks around the area began to leave, with several more Triceraton space craft vehicles hanging from the harnesses of the helicopters. The five brothers waited tensely in the shadows as the vehicles left the area of Central Park, apparently having finished picking it pretty much clean of all leftover Triceraton technology from the area.

Back at Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki and the very tense looking Mayor of New York returned from the press conference. Saki put a blueprint down on the table, as the Mayor took a deep breath, before cautiously addressing his financial backer.

"So that reporter's allegations, anything I should know about?" asked the Mayor in a tentative voice.

"Pure tabloid fantasy, Mr. Mayor," replied Saki crisply. "The media does tend to blow the simplest things out of proportion to serve their own agenda but I assure you, everything that reporter brought out was complete and utter fabrication."

"That's good because the last thing I need in an election year is…" started the Mayor but he was interrupted by the door creaking open and the hulking form of Hun rushing into the room, with a rather frantic look on his face.

"Master, you should know that…" started Hun but he stopped cold when he saw that his master was in fact meeting with the Mayor of New York City.

"Hun, I told you that the Mayor and I are not to be disturbed when we are meeting," declared Saki sternly and Hun bowed at Saki, before quickly leaving the room. Saki turned to the Mayor with what he hoped was an apologetic look. "You'll have to forgiven the rudeness of my bodyguard."

"Was he wearing a Purple Dragons tattoo?" inquired the Mayor in a horrified voice with a shocked and quite apprehensive expression on his face.

"The dragon is a great symbol of honor in the land of my ancestors," replied Saki calmly, as he looked over the blueprints. "Now, onto another subject, I have been looking of the plans for the reconstruction of Time's Square. I believe forty seven million dollars is out of the question.

"Oh," said the Mayor in a small voice.

"You will require one hundred and forty seven million dollars," continued Saki and a wide grin appeared on the Mayor's face. "I have already wired the money into the city's accounts."

"Well I'm sure you know best," replied the Mayor, unable to keep the wide grin off of his face.

"Quite," replied Saki dryly.

In the sewers leading from Central Park, the Turtles and Harry dropped down, letting what just happened to sink in.

"Okay, does anyone want to take any wild guesses on why the Foot Ninjas were patrolling a salvage operation," prompted Harry.

"Shredder must want his hands on all of that alien technology that was left around after the Triceratons left," answered Leo and Harry nodded, pleased to see someone else had figured out what Shredder was up to.

"Precisely what I was thinking as well," added Don. 'And worse yet, the police are helping him."

"Figures," remarked Raph.

"Yeah, through enough scratch at this city and you'll make all kinds of powerful new friends," said Mikey.

"We know what the Shredder's after but we don't have a clue about exactly why he wants this alien technology or how he'll put it to use," said Don thoughtfully.

"You know, those helicopters were heading out towards the river front," replied Raph. "Maybe if we got out that way, we'll find what we need."

"Agreed, let's go," answered Leo and without another word, the four mutant turtles and Harry made their way out to the riverfront to see if they could find any clue as to what exactly the Shredder was up to.

Back at his mansion, Oroku Saki moved across his study towards a large statue of himself at the very back.

"Open," declared Saki calmly and the statue opened to reveal an elevator. Saki stepped inside the elevator. Once Saki was inside, the statue shut and it descended downwards from the study of his mansion.

The statue opened and Saki stepped inside a secret laboratory deep underneath his mansion. Several Foot Technicians were dismantling the Triceraton technology that he had acquired under the guise of cleaning up the city, looking for parts that was not damaged in the battle between the Triceratons and the Federation.

Saki watched as Hun walked over towards him once more with a frantic look on his face. The container containing the remains of Baxter Stockman hovered in the background, with the holographic projection of Stockman's human head suspended over the top of the container and a metal arm on the side. Karai also was in the background but Saki's attention went straight to Hun.

"Master I…" started Hun but Saki reached forward and roughly grabbed Hun's arm, twisting it around behind his back. Hun dropped to his knees with a pained expression on his face as Saki wrenched his arm.

"How many times do I have to make it clear that I am not to be bothered when I am conducting legitimate business!" thundered Saki with a scowl as Hun winced in agony. "Is that clear?"

"Yes…Master," grunted Hun in pain and Saki roughly let go of Hun's arm. Hun pulled himself to his feet, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his arm. "But, I thought you should know that the Turtles and Harry Potter got into an altercation with several of our Foot Ninjas at the sight of the Central Park Salvage Operation."

"Bah, the Turtles and that meddlesome wizard will not interfere with my grand plan!" yelled Saki, causing Hun to wince in terror. "Swift and drastic action must be taken against those five."

Just as Saki was done speaking, an enthusiastic red haired member of the Foot Tech division team walked over. This man looked like an overblown cartoon character with his thick glasses and colorful tie, contrasting to the dark and cynical nature of the Foot.

"Excuse me, Mr. Saki, I believe that I have been working on a project that might help with your pr…" started young scientist but Stockman forced his metallic arm forward, shutting the scientist up.

"Never, interrupt the master when he's talking, Dr. Chaplin," lectured Stockman in a stern voice before turning to Saki. "You'll have to excuse the over enthusiasm of the new guy. He has yet to properly learn his place in our organization."

"Let us see this project of yours, Dr. Chaplin," declared Saki, causing a look of disbelief to appear on the holographic projection of Stockman's head.

"Well, actually this project is really based off of the genius work of Dr. Baxter Stockman, I mean, he's like a genius in this field," remarked Chaplin in an enthusiastic tone of voice. "It is so cool that I get to lead a team with my idol."

"Lead?" asked Stockman in an incredulous voice before turning to Saki. "But I'm the Tech-Division leader."

Saki just waved his hand dismissively towards Stockman and turned to see Chaplin take out a remote control device. Chaplin pressed a large red button on the device and a platform rose up out of the stage, with three robots, each resembling Karai. One of them was light blue, another one was gold, and the third one was silver, each with different weaponry.

"Behold, the Amazonian Blade Bots!" declared Chaplin in an excited voice as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Do I detect a resemblance?" asked Karai coolly.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Chaplin nervously. "I mean, you're just so perfect."

The holographic projection of Stockman's head was gagging as Karai turned her back on Chaplin, with her arms folded. Chaplin shook his head, regaining his composure.

"Anyway, these androids are the latest in remote guided mech technology, controlled by our operatives in these geosphere substations," explained Chaplin, pointing out the Foot technicians who were in the substations.

Saki looked at the androids for a few seconds before he could say anything, Stockman decided to chime in his opinion.

"Yes, well, the video game generations does love their little playthings," remarked Stockman with a dismissive chuckle but Saki once again raised his hand to silence Stockman.

"I require a demonstration of these Amazonian Blade Bots to make an accurate assessment of this project, Dr. Chaplin," said Saki.

"Why don't we have Karai test their mettle?" suggested Hun, with a calculating grin on his face and Karai turned to scowl at Hun but Saki nodded.

"Excellent suggestion," remarked Saki. "Karai, forward."

Karai stepped forward, drawing a sword and a tanto as the three Amazonian Blade Bots pulled out their weapons. One of them wielded a pair of katana, the second one a Kusari-Gama, and the third one had a Naginata in its hand. She circled the robots, before one them sprang forward. Karai managed to roll underneath the attack and spring up, kicking the robot slightly backwards. She swung her sword the Kusari-Gama wielding robot, but the chain sprung out, yanking Karai's sword from her grasp. She avoided the sword being wrapped around her before blocking the Naginata with her tanto. She sprung up and kicked one of the bots in the chest, knocking it to the ground.

The bot clattered to the ground with a thud but the operative controlling it sprang up and engaged into battle, knocking Karai backwards to the ground. Karai sprang up and rushed two of the bots, but they grabbed her arms with lightning fast reflexes before flinging her roughly towards the ground. The katana wielding Amazonian Blade Bot sprang up swinging its swords towards the top of Karai's head.

"Stop!" ordered Saki and the robot's swords stopped about a half of an inch from slicing directly into Karai's skull. The bots stepped back as Saki surveyed the situation. "An excellent demonstration, Dr. Chaplin."

"You did here this was based on my work, didn't you, sir?" asked Stockman but Saki ignored him.

"Send these three to eliminate the Turtles and Harry Potter," ordered Saki. "And if they are successfully I think it will be time to retire Dr. Stockman."

The holographic projection of Stockman's head looked horrified but Chaplin didn't seem to get the hidden meaning of Stockman's words. Saki turned his attention to Karai.

"Karai, proceed with the other operation," order Saki curtly.

"Yes, Master," replied Karai, as she turned her back to walk off but Hun looked crestfallen.

"Other operation?" asked Hun, turning his attention to his boss. "Is there something I should know, Master?"

Saki didn't answer Hun, turning his back dismissively on the hulking brute. Stockman's container glided over, with the holographic projection having a gloating look on his face.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who may be up for early retirement, eh Hun," remarked Stockman snidely, drawing a low irritated growl from Hun.

Out by the riverfront, Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph, and Harry snuck around the shadows, attempting to find any sign of Foot activity.

"Look," hissed Harry, pointing to a structure protruding from the water and the four mutant turtles craned their necks to get a better look at what Harry was looking at.

"The fallen tri-base," declared Don darkly.

"Due, there has to be all sorts of technology in their, wonder what exactly the Foot's after," muttered Mikey.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Raph, who looked ready to start cracking some Foot skulls. "Let's get down there and find out!"

They leapt into the river, swimming towards the floating Triceraton Tri-Base, before climbing to the top. They slipped inside the entrance, before walking down the elevator shaft in the tri-base, as it had been turned over on its side when it was shot out of the sky by the Federation nearly a year ago.

They stopped halfway down the sideways elevator shaft, at a pit with hundreds of Triceraton explosives.

"I think we've found a way to keep the tri-base technology out of the Shredder's hand," said Don, pointing down at the explosives.

"I get it, we can blow up enough of these things, we can damage the tri-base and sink it so deep that no one can make use of any of the alien technology," answered Harry.

"We can do that later, let's see if we can find what the Foot are after," muttered Leo.

When the five brothers reached the end of the elevator shaft, they looked down to see a group of Foot Technicians working busily.

"More Foot," declared Leo darkly.

"They're industrial little monkeys, I'll give them that," remarked Raph as he looked down. "But what are they trying to remove?"

"The tri-base power core," muttered Don. "Just imagine what they can do with the power in that thing."

"Doesn't look too powerful to me," said Mikey, looking down at the triangular green object that was the power.

"It might not look powerful but looks can be deceiving," said Harry calmly. "We need to stop them from acquiring it, because the Shredder no doubt put the juice in that thing to some terrible use."

"We should be able to wipe them out easily," said Raph in a confident voice. "They're not ninjas, they're just flunkies."

Before the others could say anything, Raph left down, catching one of the Foot technicians off guard with a kick to the chest. Another Foot Technician rushed forward, swinging a sword towards Raph as the other three Turtles and Harry leapt down. Harry barely avoided a Foot Technician caving his skull in with a crowbar before managing to kick the weapon out of his hand. The Foot Technician rebounded by flinging Harry to the ground. Mikey leapt up but a Kusari-Gama chain around both of his feet and tossing him to the ground. He barely managed to block the sickle with his nunchucks.

Raph and two Foot Technicians battled as Don swung his Bo staff at a chainsaw wielding Foot Technician. The Foot Technician sliced Don's Bo staff in half and shoved him backwards. The Foot technician raised the chainsaw but Harry quickly rushed over, jamming his blade of the chain saw with his weapon. Another Foot Technician tossed a shuriken at Harry, but Harry leapt up before kicking him in the chest and causing the Foot Technician to splatter backwards.

Leo managed to slash at the chest of the Foot Technicians, causing him to drop to the ground in pain, severely wounded. Two of the Foot Technicians leapt up, kicking Leo from behind but Mikey rushed forward, swinging his nunchucks but one of the Foot Technicians leapt up and kicked at Mikey, who barely ducked.

"Man, these guys sure don't fight like flunkies," muttered Mikey at the Foot Technician grabbed Mikey's nunchucks but Leo leapt up, cracking his feet into the Foot Technician's ribs.

"No, but I'll tell you who they do fight like," said Leo, as he grabbed one of the Foot Technicians by the throat, before tossing him to the ground. "Karai!"

"You mean Karai trained these flunkies?" asked Don, as he was pinned down but he managed to get his hands on a jagged piece of Bo staff and jab it in the face of his Foot Technician attacker, causing him to yell in misery.

"Yes, the Foot Ninjas that we fought in Central Park early tonight," grunted Leo as he managed to avoid being stabbed in the throat and he slashed the Foot Technician in the back, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Great, just what we needed," remarked Harry sarcastically remembering how well trained the Japanese branch of the Foot was under Karai and that was only two ninjas! Harry swung upwards on an iron bar with one of the Foot Technicians following him but Harry managed to fling him downwards. The Foot Technician landed on his feet and Harry leapt down, to kick him in the chest. Harry stood over the Foot Technician, who swung his feet, taking Harry's legs out from underneath him

Mikey was kicked backwards, as a pair of the Foot Technicians high above the structures pulled up the tri-base power core. Leo leapt up and sliced the cords of the pulley structure, causing the tri-base power core to slam down back into the hole where the Foot Technicians pulled it from. The power core glowed ominously for a few seconds, with a few sparks flying upwards.

"Careful with that thing, unless you want to fry all of Manhattan, Leo!" exclaimed Don as the Foot Technicians scattered from the room in the tri-base with the power core. Raph tossed his Sai attempting to slow one of the Technicians but the Technician used a wrist band laser blaster to deflect Raph's Sai and send it flying back at the hot headed terrapin.

"Damn!" yelled Raph. "They're getting away again."

"Mikey pulled himself up, looking a bit battered, with the others not looking much better.

"I don't get it, they just left, when they more or less had the advantage," said Leo in a confused voice.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," said Harry darkly,. "Then again, what does these days?"

"At least we managed to keep those goons from getting off with the tri-base power core," said Mikey in an optimistic voice.

"But, they could come back and in greater numbers," suggested Leo.

"So we need to find some way to short circuit it," muttered Don absentmindedly as he opened up the power core to analyze the glowing matter inside. Water from above began to drip into the power core, causing it to smoke slightly. "That's it, water, and lots of it, salt water. A large quantity will completely burn it out."

Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Harry moved towards the area of the elevator shaft with the explosives before removing them and setting them up at strategic points throughout the tri-base.

"Okay, all of the explosives are set to go off in exactly one trigon or approximately ten minutes by my calculations," said Don.

"Good, not let's get out of here before anything else happens," said Leo but just as he said that, three shadowed figures advantage towards the Turtles and Harry.

"Too late for that," remarked Harry darkly as three shadowed figures revealed themselves to be the Amazonian Blade Bots.

"Karai?" declared Leo in an uncertain tone of voice.

"A whole lot of Karai," remarked Raph darkly.

"Karai triplets," added Mikey.

"We really don't have time for this," declared Don but the three bots moved forward, Harry pulled out his wand to blast them into scrape metal but unfortunately, the robot wrapped the Kusari-Gama chain around Harry's wand, yanking it from his hand. Harry leapt up but the robot moved and kicked Harry right in the face. A loud crunch was heard as Harry's nose was busted.

The other two robots moved forward to the attack, going after the four turtles. Mikey swung his nunchucks but the robot grabbed them before he could connect and flipped Mikey into the air, causing him to land hard onto the ground. The Karai-bot leapt into the air, attempting to impale Mikey with its Naginata but Raph rolled over, blocking the weapon with his Sais. The robot just grabbed Raph by the throat and flung him to the ground before leaping up and attempting to crush Raph's face with both of its feet but Raph managed to use his Sai to block one of the feet and cause the robot to stagger back momentarily.

Leo swung his katanas, clashing them against those of the Karai-bot but a few quick swipes and the Karai bot managed to reduce Leo's swords to several pieces. The bot spun, slicing one its blades into Leo's left arm, opening a nasty gash on his left arm. Leo dropped to his knees, with blood dripping from his arm as the bot kicked him squarely in the face, knocking him backwards.

Up on a higher level, Don was down as one of the bots was hanging Harry over a bar with its chain. Harry struggled for air but the robot seemed fully intent on strangling him right then and there.

"Catch!" yelled Raph, flinging a Sai towards the robot that was trying to strangle Harry but the robot managed to deflect the Sai back towards Raph but that gave Harry the distraction he needed to swing up and kick the robot flush in the face. The robot's grip slipped and Harry grabbed onto the chain, before using all of the strength he could muster to yank the robot forward towards one of the explosive devices.

That particular Amazonian Blade Bot flew into the device, striking it and detonating it prematurely. The entire wall crumbled, causing a stream of water to flow, causing all three Amazonian Blade Bots to be swept underneath water.

Harry waved his hand silently, hoping the wandless summoning charm would work. Sure enough, his wand flew into his hand from the depths of water below. He looked at the others, time was of the essence and any second, the other explosives would go off, sinking the tri-base and frying the power core.

"Everyone, up now!" yelled Harry frantically with dried up blood clinging to his face and Leo, nursing his left arm, Mikey, clutching his side, and Raph with a few cuts on his face, pulled their way up. Harry and Raph pulled Don up, who looked a bit dazed and confused after taking a nasty shot to the head a few minutes previous.

Back at Foot Headquarters, Chaplin was looking frantic at the images of his creation being swept underneath the water in the tri-base.

"No, no, no, my Amazonian Blade Bots, get them out of the flood, now!" cried Chaplin to the operatives controlling them.

Stockman began to chuckle at Chaplin falling flat on his face, but his dismay was short lived as the Amazonian Blade Bots, began to pull themselves upwards out of the flood which pleased Chaplin a great deal and caused Stockman a bit of dismay.

"Yes, it will take more than a little water to put these babes out of commission!" declared Chaplin as he watched his creation rise up to go after their prey.

"What if this young upstart actually succeeds in finishing off those infernal turtles and that wretched brat of a wizard. I'll be out of a job," remarked Stockman in a worried voice as no doubt Shredder would do more than terminate his job. The Utrom technology connected to Stockman's imbedded in Stockman's brain and spine cord was the only reason that he was alive right now. The Shredder could very well remove that and thus Stockman would be finished. Stockman's holographic head projection had a determined look on it. He was not going to go down that easily. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, Chaplin."

Back in the tri-base, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Don, and Harry managed to pull themselves upwards, as several explosions echoed from down below, causing the water to flow inside.

"Well, at least we got up, all we need to do is get to the elevator shaft and get out of here," remarked Mikey.

At those words, the three Amazonian Blade Bots began to climb upwards.

"Great, out of the frying pan, into the fire, we need to get up before the water reaches the power core," declared Harry eying the water as it came within view and the others climbed upwards but unfortunately they did not quite reach the elevator shaft before the Karai-bots leapt up and began engaging their adversaries on a rickety scaffolding.

Mikey leapt up, swinging his nunchucks but the Karai-Bot used its Kusari-Gama to wrap the chain around Mikey's weapons, pulling Mikey to the ground. Harry engaged in a sword fight with the katana wielding bot, the metal clashing together. With an expert swing, Harry managed to shatter one of his attacker's katanas but another swing caused Harry to drop his weapon. Leo rushed over, with a piece of pipe in his right hand. The blade bot stunned Leo with a back kick

Meanwhile Don was dropped to the ground by a swift jab with the wooden handle of a Naginata. He barely avoided being dumped off the scaffolding into the rising water below which was maybe a minute way from reaching the power core. The bot swung its foot towards Don's face but Don swung up and the bot became entangled in some wiring. Raph seized the opportunity by jamming both of his Sais into the back of the leg of the robot. The blow had been a direct hit as several sparks flew upwards and the bot was unable to move.

"Hey, guy's we damaged this one!" yelled Raph and Harry picked up his blade, before rushing over and slicing the robot in half causing it to blow a circuit. Both halves of the robot slid towards the water with a splat but the water was close to reaching the power core.

"I have a plan to dispose of these other two!" yelled Harry. "When I say jump, jump up towards the elevator shaft."

The others got into position, barely able to hold back the two remaining bots.

"Ready, set, jump!" yelled Harry and the five brothers sprang up, with Harry pulling his wand out and using a slicing spell to cut the cables holding the scaffolding. The scaffolding plummeted downwards just as Harry, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo made their way towards the elevator shaft.

"All we have to do is make it to the exit!" yelled Leo, ignoring the pain in his left arm but unfortunately, it was not going to be that easy. The two Karai-bots had not sunk to a watery grave and were onto the attack. They moved around the pit with the remaining explosives, blocking the exit for our heroes.

The horrified looks on the faces of the four turtles and Harry were evident as the hands of the Karai bots turned into laser blasters, and began to glow a green color, preparing to blow them away.

Back at the lab, Chaplin looked excited that his creation was about to complete his mission successfully.

"Yes, yes, goodbye you meddlers!" cheered Chaplin. "You thought you could put my Amazonian Blade Bots down, but they take a licking and keep on ticking."

As Chaplin was distracted, Stockman had opened the control panel for the Amazonian Blade Bots and had hacked into the system controlling the bots.

"Let's see them lick this," declared Stockman savagely, activating the manual overload function on the bots.

Just before the Amazonian Blade Bots were to blow the Turtles and Harry straight into dust, they began to smoke before collapsing in the pit of Triceraton explosive devices.

"Finally, it's about time we caught a lucky break," said Mikey.

"Uh, no," replied Harry in a small voice, pointing towards the smoking and beeping explosive devices "Those Karai-Bots have just landed on a pit of Triceraton explosives!"

"RUN!" ordered Leo and the five bolted towards the nearest exit and leapt out of the nearest exit, landing in the water with a splash just a split second before the remaining explosives blew up, causing whatever was left of the tri-base to sink into the depths below.

A humming noise was heard, as a boat was seen approaching in the distance.

"Now what?" asked Raph in an irritated voice but the boat drove up to reveal that Karai was driving the boat.

"Karai, what is the status of the Turtles and Potter?" asked the voice of Saki from the other end of a two way radio. "Have, they been captured? Destroyed?"

Karai looked directly at Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph, and Harry for a few seconds with an uncertain look, with Harry beginning to raise his wand.

"No, I'm afraid they've gotten away," lied Karai before she turned the boat around and drove away from the scene.

There was a moment of silence, before Mikey decided to speak.

"What, she couldn't give us a lift?" asked Mikey in an incredulous voice which caused Raph to smack him across the back of the head.

"Just shut up and swim," grumbled Raph as they swam away from the sunken tri-base, mildly pleased at the fact that they managed to keep at least of some of the deadly alien technology out of the Shredder's hand by sinking the tri-base.

Back at Foot Headquarters a short time later, Saki towered angrily over Chaplin, who was cowering much to the amusement of one Baxter Stockman.

"I'm not sure what happened," stammered Chaplin. "One minute the bots were working perfectly then the next minute, kaboom!"

"Here's your problem, Dr. Chaplin," remarked Stockman calmly. "A syntax error in the overload projection code, a common, rookie mistake. One that someone of my genius can correct, of course."

Saki had a completely murderous look on his face that could have struck terror in even the bravest man.

"You shouldn't blame the boy, Master, it is my fault partially," replied Stockman in an insincere voice. "I should have looked over his work thoroughly."

"See that you do in the future, Stockman," said Saki coldly as Karai entered the lab, wheeling a metal box inside. "This entire operation would have been a complete and utter disaster had I not heeded Karai's advice. I used the tri-base as a diversion to keep the Turtles and Potter occupied while I had her swipe this."

Saki pointed calmly towards the mysterious metal box that Karai had brought in.

"And naturally I will be happy to look at any alien technology that you may have…" started Stockman but Hun knocked the container containing Stockman's remains to the side.

"If I can assist you in any way whatsoever, Master," declared Hun but Saki turned his back on both Hun and Stockman.

"Come, Karai," said Saki pointing to the elevator. "We need to discuss how to best rid this organization of certain dead weight."

Karai nodded, as she joined Saki in the elevator, pushing the metal box inside with him. Saki reflected on how well his plans were going, despite the fact that the Turtles and Harry Potter still lived. From what Voldemort told him during their last minute, the magically reinforced metal that Saki required to complete his Super Shredder exosuit would be ready within about a year, which fit Saki's plans perfectly. It would not only give him a chance to return to the stars and finish some unfinished business, but he would be able to finish off the Turtles, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort in one fell swoop.

"If I may be so bold, Master, the reconstruction of the city is beginning to stretch our finances extremely thin," declared Karai. "Costs are skyrocketing."

"I appreciate your concern Karai, but money will be meaningless where I am heading," said Oroku Saki.

**And that's the end of Heart of the Warrior Book V. Book VI should begin some time next week! **


End file.
